<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stupid Earrings by PosieWarrior18</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23349715">Stupid Earrings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PosieWarrior18/pseuds/PosieWarrior18'>PosieWarrior18</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018), Power Rangers (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Auntie Hope, Auntie Lizzie, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Excited grandparents, F/F, Hope and Lizzie are too dumb to realize their feelings, Hope is a softie only for Lizzie, Josie is having Penelope's baby, Kimberly and Trini are Penelope’s moms, Kimberly and Trini would do anything for their daughter, Lizzie is a hugger, Magical Earrings, Magical Pregnancy, Minor bitchy Josie, Mother-Daugther Relationship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Penelope has a plan, Penelope needs a hug, Posie Baby, Protective Penelope, Set around 1x06, Teen Pregnancy, Teenage Parents, Uncle Jed, Uncle MG, Unplanned Pregnancy, but it's not going as expected, soft josie, soft penelope, tyler is an asshole</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:41:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>199,573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23349715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PosieWarrior18/pseuds/PosieWarrior18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Penelope broke up with Josie, she had a plan in mind. But sometimes our plans don't go as expected. Maybe Penelope shouldn’t have disobeyed her mothers…or maybe it was the best thing that could’ve happened to her.</p><p>Also, a certain situation makes Lizzie realize that Hope’s company is not that bad.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Background Jed/Landon Kirby, Hope Mikaelson &amp; Josie Saltzman &amp; Lizzie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson &amp; Penelope Park, Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Jed &amp; Penelope Park, Kimberly Hart &amp; Zack Taylor, Kimberly Hart/Trini, Milton "MG" Greasley &amp; Penelope Park, Minor Josie Saltzman/Tyler (OC), Penelope Park &amp; Lizzie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman, Zack Taylor &amp; Trini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2010</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Don’t you dare enter this room Penelope.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone! This is the first time that I post a fanfic. I had this idea in mind and I was tired to just think about it, so I decided to write it. English is not my first language, so it’s not perfect.</p><p>Let me know what you think of this fanfic. I already have a lot of chapters ready and I’ll probably post once a week, maybe more. I hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Don’t forget to call us every day.” Trini said looking seriously at Penelope.</p><p>“Yes Mami, I know. You already told me this. Everything will be ok, I promise you. I’m at school anyway, so you have no reason to worry.” Penelope reassured her mom.</p><p>“Oh yeah, the same school where there are monster attacks. You’re right. I have no reason to worry about my daughter’s safety.” Trini said with a sarcastic tone. </p><p>“Everything will be ok Trini. We’ll only be gone for a week and you know that our baby girl can protect herself just fine.” Kimberly reassured her wife after finishing packing the car. </p><p>“Just promise me to be careful and please…please don’t do something stupid.” Trini sighed.</p><p>“Me, doing something stupid. I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Penelope said sarcastically, knowing she had made stupid things in the past.</p><p>“Penelope, not helping.” Kimberly said with her mom look.</p><p>“I promise to be careful Mami.” Penelope promised sincerely. “Now can I have a hug?” Penelope asked extending her arms asking for a hug.</p><p>Trini smiled and gave her a big motherly hug.</p><p>“I love you Mija.” Trini whispered, kissing her head softly. </p><p>“I love you too Mami.” Penelope said, pulling back from the hug and smiling at her. “And I love you too Mom.” Penelope said, hugging her other mom who wrapped her strong arms around her daughter.</p><p>“Take care Baby. You know you can call us anytime if you need to talk. I know what day it is tomorrow.” Kimberly said, pulling back from the hug and stroking her daughter’s cheek softly, looking at her with a knowing look. </p><p>“Yeah. Now you should go before you miss your flight.” Penelope said, not wanting to enter this discussion.</p><p>“You’re right. Let’s go Trini.” Kimberly said, taking her wife’s hand and leading her out of the house.</p><p>“Don’t forget to call.” Trini reminded her daughter for maybe the hundredth time before exiting the house.</p><p>“Yes Mami.” Penelope said, shaking her head with laugh. “Tell grandma and grandpa I love them!” Penelope shouted before closing the door.</p><p>Penelope went in the living room to watch them leave. When they were gone, she went downstairs with a smile painted on her face. </p><p>“Finally I will find out what is hidden behind you.” Penelope said looking at a metal door with a note saying <em> Don’t you dare enter in this room Penelope </em>. “Oh Mami, you know it takes more than that to stop me.” Penelope whispered with a smirk.</p><p>She concentrated herself and began to recite a spell to open the door without her moms' personalized alarm system going off. She has been working on this spell in a long time and it was finally ready. She couldn’t wait to see what her moms were hiding from her. When the door opened, excitement invaded her whole body and she entered the mysterious room. </p><p>In the room were magic objects of all kinds and substances used to make different spells. Penelope looked around the room with eyes wide open. She stayed there during a really long time, carefully observing each object and wondering what it could be used for. Some of them had instructions, while some remained a total mystery to her. </p><p>After examining them all, Penelope started searching for secret hiding places. She only found one that was behind one of the big stones on the wall, but its content was quite disappointing according to the young witch. </p><p>“What? Why trying so hard to hide stupid bee-shaped earrings?” Penelope wondered out loud, examining the earrings and trying to understand what was so special about them.</p><p>Penelope decided to bring them with her to see if she could find what they were used for and to bring them back before her moms’ return.</p><p>Closing carefully the door so no one could come in, Penelope went upstairs and locked the doors before exiting the house and returning to Salvatore School with her motorcycle. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Kimberly was driving the car and, even without looking at her, she could feel her wife stressing out beside her. </p><p>“She’s going to be ok. Relax My Love.” Kimberly said, putting her hand on her wife’s thigh. </p><p>“I know, but I can’t help but worry.” Trini sighed, putting her hand over her wife’s hand. “I know she’s not a little girl anymore and that she can take care of herself, but, with all those monster attacks, I’m so worried Kim. You and I both know that she’s…a little different from others. What if a monster goes after her because of that?” Trini asked, looking at her with a worried expression.</p><p>“Don’t think about that.” Kimberly said reassuringly. “What would be the chances of that happening? Our biggest fear should be other supernaturals, not random monsters.” Kimberly reminded her.</p><p>“It’s not helping.” Trini groaned. “I know I have to calm down, but I don’t know how I’m going to do it.” Trini sighed.</p><p>“Hmmm…I can think of a few ways.” Kimberly said with a smirk.</p><p>Trini looked at her with raised eyebrows and a playful smile.</p><p>“Don’t forget that we’ll be resting in my old room…in my parents’ house.” Trini reminded her. </p><p>“Yeah, in the room where we had sex multiple times when your parents were there…without them noticing.” Kimberly said, wiggling her eyebrows.</p><p>“Well, we aren’t teenagers anymore.” Trini said.</p><p>“You’re right. You’re older now. You wouldn’t be able to be quiet anymore.” Kimberly said with a smirk, knowing that it would strike the right chord.</p><p>Trini stayed silent and looked in front of her with an annoyed look.</p><p>“Using my ego, you should be ashamed. You’re the one who won’t be able to stay silent tonight.” Trini warned her.</p><p>“Crap, I won’t be able to concentrate for the rest of the day until tonight now.” Kimberly groaned.</p><p>Trini smirked, satisfied.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Never speak to me again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next day had been a really tough day. It was the twins’ sixteen birthday and Penelope's original plan wasn't to fight zombies to rescue Josie, but what really wasn't in her plan was that kiss with Josie. No matter how much she wanted to get back with Josie or how much she wanted to kiss her and tell her she never stopped loving her, she couldn’t do that. Josie was still too codependent and she needed to learn to fight for herself. For that, Penelope needed to push her and the fact that Josie hated her helped, even if it hurt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hopefully for Penelope, Josie took care of correcting this error of judgment for her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>After Josie told Penelope that she hated her, the girls kissed for a minute before Josie pulled back from the kiss and looked at Penelope angrily. The raven haired witch prepared herself for the outburst.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m so stupid…kissing you after what you’ve done to me, knowing that tomorrow you will act like nothing happened. I tried for months to forget you and, just when I was slowly beginning to move on, you tighten your grip on me. Just say that you want to make me suffer.” Josie said furiously, but Penelope could see in her eyes that she was hurt.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Penelope didn’t know what to say. She couldn’t bear to see her like this, but she had to follow her plan. Before she had the time to figure out what to say, Josie continued to speak. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I wish I never met you. I wish you never came to this school in the first place. Please do me a favor and never speak to me again.” Josie said with a really serious tone before leaving so that Penelope could not see the tears that were starting to form in her eyes.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What Josie didn’t know was that she wasn’t the only one trying to hold back tears.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penelope decided she had to clear her mind, so she got up from her bed and went to her desk. She pricked her finger with a needle and took her magic box which only opened with her blood. She then took the earrings she had took from her parents’ secret room and examined them again. They looked like simple earrings to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She decided to try them on and looked herself in a mirror close by. </span>
  <em>
    <span>At least, they’re cute.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She thought to herself shrugging. She was about to remove them when someone knocked on the door. She got up to answer and the person on the other side of the door was the last person she was expecting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In other circumstances, Penelope would’ve made a joke about Josie’s definition of </span>
  <em>
    <span>never speak to me again</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but the only thing Penelope was able to focus on was Josie's red eyes and wet cheeks showing that she had been crying a lot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, what’s going on?” Penelope asked in a concerned voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In response, Josie pushed Penelope inside the room and closed the door behind her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jojo, what…” Penelope began to ask, but was stopped by Josie kissing her roughly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The raven haired witch was caught off guard and started kissing her back instinctively. She put one hand on the siphoner’s back and tangled the other one in her hair, while both of Josie’s hands were on her cheeks. Blood started to circulate again in Penelope's brain when Josie's hands began to wander under her t-shirt. The raven haired witch realized what they were doing and immediately pulled back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Josie, what are you doing?” Penelope asked in a serious tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t think about it.” Josie simply said before kissing her again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A part of Penelope wanted to pull back again, but another part craved Josie's body that she missed so much in the past few months. This part prevailed on the other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Penelope knew deep inside her that they would both regret it in the morning, but she decided to make the most of maybe this last night where she could be one with Josie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anyway, the only consequence that could come out of it would be sadness the day after. At least, it was what they both thought…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon all of their clothes were removed, except for Penelope's bee earrings...those stupid earrings.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think it went well, Josie’s birthday?” Kimberly asked, laying in bed next to Trini.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know. Should we try and call her?” Trini asked, playing with her wife’s hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, if she needs us, she’ll call us. I know she will.” Kimberly answered, looking at Trini. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you know why she broke up with Josie? It's been months and I still don't know.” Trini said bewildered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She didn’t tell me either. I tried to make her talk about this, but she always changes the subject.” Kimberly sighed. “I know she still likes her and that’s why it’s so confusing to me.” Kimberly said confused. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just hope Josie won't hurt my little girl more.” Trini said in a protective tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You said this girl was the sweetest when they were dating.” Kimberly reminded her with an amused look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“First, I said she was the sweetest after my daughter. Second, the sweetest person can become a real bitch.” Trini said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, I didn’t say anything than.” Kimberly said in surrender.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just wish Penelope would share her feelings more.” Trini sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kimberly couldn’t help but laugh at that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Says the girl who was having a hard time sharing her feelings around the same age.” Kimberly said, laughing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Kimberly had time to react, Trini was straddling her hips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want me to make you scream like last night?” Trini asked with a groan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kimberly smirked and easily flipped them over so that she was now the one who straddled Trini's hips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you need a little reminder of who's in control, My Love.” Kimberly whispered in Trini’s ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Trini was immediately turned on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I don't like you so much, but I don't hate you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! I hope you're all ok despite what is going on right now in the world.<br/>I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! This one is the beginning of Hizzie. There will have some Posie in the next chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After Josie and her siphoned the magic from their biological mother, Lizzie decided to go to the dock to clear her head, since Josie went God knows where and Lizzie needed some form of comfort. The cool wind and the silence of the night helped her with that...and the alcohol too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She suddenly heard a branch break behind her. She turned around and was faced with Hope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I didn’t know there would be someone here.” Hope said when her eyes met Lizzie’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great...and I thought my day couldn’t be worse than it already is.” Lizzie sighed, turning her attention to the lake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope hesitated for a few seconds, wondering if she was staying there with Lizzie or if she was going to find another quiet place. She decided that she didn’t want to be alone tonight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t remember inviting you.” Lizzie said with a harsh tone when Hope sat next to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Hope said, stealing the bottle of vodka from Lizzie and taking a sip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey…” Lizzie complained, not happy at all that Hope was invading her space and stealing her vodka.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and gave the bottle back to Lizzie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Talk to me.” Hope said, looking at her sincerely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would I talk to you of all people Hope?” Lizzie asked, looking at her annoyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, me is better than no one...or you could always try and talk to the fish, but they won’t listen.” Hope joked with a soft laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t talk to fast if I were you...with everything happening lately, fish who can understand us wouldn’t be so surprising.” Lizzie said amused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both girls laughed and, when they regained their seriousness, Hope looked softly at Lizzie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you give it a try? You can always continue to hate me afterwards if you want.” Hope assured her with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t hate you.” Lizzie replied sincerely. “I don’t like you so much, but I don’t hate you.” Lizzie corrected Hope's words before taking a sip of vodka.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks I guess.” Hope said with a laugh, not knowing if, according to Lizzie, it was a compliment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you already know what happened anyway, so I don’t understand what you want me to say to you.” Lizzie said, giving Hope a confused look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your dad told me what happened, but he didn’t tell me how you feel. You’re the only one who can do that.” Hope said with a soft smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I don’t really want to talk about it.” Lizzie said, her voice cracking at the end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok. Just know that, when you’ll be ready, I’ll be there to listen to you if you want me to.” Hope assured her with so much sincerity in her voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie was a little taken aback by the situation. She wasn’t used to Hope talking to her like that. She wasn’t used to Hope talking to her at all, outside of their habitual bickering. She didn’t know what she was feeling about that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you, what brings you here?” Lizzie asked her, wanting that strange feeling inside of her to go away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nothing compared to what you’re living.” Hope said embarrassed, looking at her feet hanging over the calm water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re not here to compare our problems.” Lizzie said, handing the bottle to Hope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope took the bottle and took a sip, letting the liquid burn her throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I finally had news from Landon.” Hope said, looking far ahead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he alright?” Lizzie asked bewildered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, he’s alright.” Hope said with sadness in her voice. “Do you know who is the first person he contacted when he was able to?” Hope asked Lizzie, looking at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who?” Lizzie asked, knowing that it was probably not someone obvious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jed.” Hope answered with a bitter laugh, looking at the water again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jed? Like in Jed Taylor, the same guy who beat him?” Lizzie asked, not believing it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but it’s more like the guy Landon had secret feelings for since arriving at Salvatore School.” Hope corrected her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, wait, wait...Are you telling me that Landon and Jed…?” Lizzie asked, not able to finish her sentence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Raf told me they are official since today.” Hope answered, lowering her head sadly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow! I can’t believe it. It’s so unexpected.” Lizzie said in disbelief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not mad at him, of course. He has the right to be with whoever his heart wants and I will always respect him with that, but it doesn’t change the fact that it hurt.” Hope said in a sad tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He could’ve at least told you in person.” Lizzie said, feeling bad for her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Raf told me Landon sent me a letter where he explained everything to me, but Raf wanted me to know before I receive it, especially since the whole school will probably find out tomorrow. You know how Jed is.” Hope sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, just like his cousin.” Lizzie said with a laugh. “Well, looks like we both have been dumped by the brothers tonight.” Lizzie said, looking at Hope. “But, you know what, screw boys. We don’t need them, </span>
  <em>
    <span>they</span>
  </em>
  <span> need us, so we won’t cry for these stupid boys. If they didn't realize how lucky they were to date us, it’s their problem. One day, we’ll find the right boy.” Lizzie assured Hope, speaking a little too loud and too intensely because of the vodka.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, I think it’s time we bring you back to your room.” Hope said with a laugh, standing up and holding out her hand to Lizzie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie took it and got up with her help. Hope accompanied her to her room to make sure she was safe and then returned to her respective room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie was laying on her bed, looking at the ceiling and thinking about what had just happened. She didn't know what to think about this discussion with Hope. She didn’t know what she was feeling about it and alcohol didn't help her thinking clearly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An hour later, Lizzie was still awake, not able to sleep. She had too much stuff on her mind, so her mind was racing. Someone suddenly knocked on the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come in.” Lizzie said with a confused tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door open softly and revealed a fragile Hope behind it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hum...do you mind if I sleep here? I really don’t feel like sleeping alone tonight.” Hope said in a timid voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie looked at her during a few seconds, taken aback by the Hope Mikaelson she was seeing right now. She lifted her covers and moved a little, inviting Hope to join her. Hope closed the door behind her and approached the bed slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come, I don’t bite.” Lizzie said with a reassuring voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope finally joined her on the bed and huddled herself under the covers, turning her back to Lizzie. She suddenly felt an arm wrapping around her waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a hugger, so you’ll have to accept it.” Lizzie whispered in a lazy voice, finally feeling tired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the beginning, Hope felt tensed because of the gesture, not being used to it, but she ends up feeling relaxed by it and closed her eyes.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Why do you not like me so much?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. This is where the trouble begins. <br/>Don't worry Posie shippers, maybe it will be torture for several chapters, particularly for Penelope, but everything will end up working out for them.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Josie woke up, she felt a strong arm wrapped around her waist and the familiar warmth coming with it. She relaxed in the embrace, smiling softly with her eyes half closed, until her lazy brain started working again and the siphoner realized the situation. She quickly untied herself from Penelope, which woke up the raven haired witch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jojo, it’s Saturday. Go back to sleep.” Penelope moaned in a lazy voice, trying to reach out for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think so.” Josie said in an angry voice, starting to pick up her clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her voice immediately brought Penelope back to reality and she realized what they had done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Omg…” Penelope whispered, sitting up and hiding herself with the covers. “Well, I would like to put it on the alcohol’s fault, but it would be a lie.” Penelope said in an amused voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You find it funny.” Josie said in an unamused voice, putting her clothes back on with her back facing Penelope. “That was a terrible error of judgment. Fuck, what was I thinking?” Josie grumbled to herself. “You better not think this meant anything. I was sad and not thinking clearly at all.” Josie said in a serious tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. I’m only happy I could help making you feel better, because I made you feel better, right? I’m asking you because I just want to be sure, although your screams last night spoke for themselves.” Penelope said in a cocky voice, smirking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, you’re so infuriating.” Josie grumbled annoyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, are you going to tell me what made you so sad?” Penelope asked in a more serious voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would I talk to you about that?” Josie asked, turning to look at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After using me just to make you feel better, don't you think you owe me at least that?” Penelope said, looking at her straight in the eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie looked at her, not knowing what to say. She was so mad at Penelope because she was right and it really wasn't like her to do something like that. So logic would want her to be mad at herself, but her anger was aimed at Penelope instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Last night, Lizzie and I had to kill our biological mother by siphoning the magic that kept her alive. Are you happy now?” Josie asked with anger and sadness in her voice. “Now, I know that I’m the one who came to you last night, no need to remind me that. But now, I'm serious, never speak to me again.” Josie said with a dead serious look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took all of Penelope’s strength to hide the fact that she was heartbroken, even if she knew last night that it would end like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll do an invisible spell, so no one will see me getting out of your room. You better not tell anyone about this.” Josie warned her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without saying another word, Josie was gone, leaving Penelope alone in her room. The raven haired hid under her covers and let tears ran down her cheeks, letting out all the emotions before leaving her room and putting her walls up in front of everyone.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope woke up with Lizzie’s arms still wrapping around her and she instinctively felt warmer inside. She wasn't really a hugger person, except with her family members, but there was something with the way Lizzie hugged her that made her feel safe. She could get used to that...not that she was really hoping that a situation like that happened again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The grip around her waist tightened, letting her know Lizzie was awake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you sleep well?” Lizzie asked in a lazy voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, thank you for letting me stay here last night.” Hope thanked her sincerely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay. I didn’t want to be alone either.” Lizzie yawned, turning on her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope immediately missed the physical contact, but managed to hide it from Lizzie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Josie didn’t come back last night?” Hope asked, looking at Josie’s bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Lizzie answered, looking at her twin’s bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not worried?” Hope asked, looking at her with a puzzled expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If she was in danger, I would feel it. Besides, I’m pretty sure to know where she went.” Lizzie sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think she went to Penelope’s room?” Hope asked, knowing that was what Lizzie was referring to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure of it.” Lizzie grumbled in an unhappy voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was silent for a moment, which gave Hope time to think about something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lizzie, can I ask you a question?” Hope asked, sitting up and looking at Lizzie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Lizzie answered, sitting up too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>not like me so much</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Hope asked genuinely curious, quoting what Lizzie said the night before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously, you’re really asking me that. Isn’t it obvious?” Lizzie asked angry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I’m really asking you that because, no, it isn’t obvious. I never understood what I did wrong.” Hope answered seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When our spring break trip with our dad was cancelled 3 years ago because of that fire in your room, you told people about my episode. You told everyone I was bipolar!” Lizzie exclaimed, looking both angry and hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? I would never do that. I didn’t even know you had an episode.” Hope assured her, really confused by what Lizzie was telling her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop lying Hope!” Lizzie exclaimed, getting up of her bed, not wanting to do something to Hope that she would regret. “I wanted to be your friend. I wanted to become closer to you, but, the first time you had the chance, you used something like that against me! And you really wondered why I hated you!” Lizzie exclaimed, tears running down her cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope got up of the bed and walked to Lizzie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lizzie, look at me. I swear I didn’t do that. I swear I would never do that.” Hope swore, looking at her straight in the eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie calmed down under that piercing gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those issues run in my family, so I would never make fun of someone because of their mental health. I would never make fun of you for that.” Hope swore sincerely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie looked at her in the eyes, seeing nothing but sincerity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe you.” Lizzie whispered, wiping her tears with the back of her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now I understand why you hated me like that.” Hope said in a calm voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All this hatred was based on a lie.” Lizzie realized sadly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who told you I said all those things?” Hope asked bewildered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this exact moment, Josie entered the room and Lizzie turned her attention on her twin sister, looking at her hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I slept on a couch.” Josie rushed to say, not looking believable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll talk about that later. Now, you’re going to tell me why you lied to me about Hope.” Lizzie said in an angry tone, approaching Josie.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Spill</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I decided to post this chapter tonight too since it goes well with the other. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hope’s eyes went wide when she realized Josie was the one who told Lizzie all of this. Josie’s eyes went wide too when she realized the truth was out and she didn’t know what to say. She prepared herself for this moment, but she still wasn’t ready.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope folded her arms and looked straight at Josie, not believing it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spill.” Lizzie ordered dead serious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were saying things about me being obsessed with Hope, so I said that so you wouldn’t think that it was true.” Josie said with a sheepish look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Hope asked, unfolding her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had a crush on you.” Josie said, looking at her and feeling embarrassed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This took Hope totally by surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But why would it matter if I knew that?” Lizzie asked, really confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you would've done what you've done all my life every time I liked anyone. You would’ve ended up dating her and, for one time in my life, I wanted to win.” Josie explained. “But, after doing that, I realized that there was no winner in this situation, only losers. I didn’t had the courage to confess what I did.” Josie said, lowering her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie stormed out of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lizzie…” Josie sighed, preparing herself to follow her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think now is a great idea.” Hope said, stopping her. “I will make sure she’s ok.” Hope assured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hope, I’m sorry.” Josie said, looking at her sincerely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I know. But, sometimes, it takes a little more than a </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sorry</span>
  </em>
  <span> to fix things.” Hope said, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder before going after Lizzie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie sighed and walked to her bed, dropping on it. It was definitely a really bad day.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Penelope had not quite finished calming down, her phone went off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crap…” Penelope whispered, sitting up and reaching for her phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had forgotten that she had to call her moms. She only hoped her voice wouldn't reveal to them that she had cried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Baby, how are you?” Kimberly asked softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m good, thanks. How are you? How is everyone?” Penelope asked, smiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hearing her mother’s voice always succeeded to make her smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone is good. How did the party go yesterday?” Kimberly asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It went ok. Nothing out of the usual.” Penelope answered, not talking about the zombie attack or her night with Josie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re talking to her?” Penelope heard Trini say in the background.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Mami.” Penelope said, her smile grow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t drink too much alcohol yesterday?” Trini asked in protective mom mode.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No Mami, I didn’t.” Penelope assured her, although she would have preferred to be able to put her night with Josie on the alcohol’s fault.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I miss you so much Mija.” Trini sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mami, it makes less than two days that we’re apart.” Penelope laughed, shaking her head, not believing her mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s being a little overdramatic.” Kimberly said with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I carried you during 9 months and I gave birth to you. Let me tell you that you weren’t a small baby, so I have all the rights to…” Trini began to ramble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok Trini, I think we will leave it there. Bye Baby.” Kimberly said, laughing as much as her daughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye Moms, I love you. I call you when I have the time.” Penelope said before hanging up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her moms were the best. Talking to them definitely made her feel better. After that, she decided to get ready for her day. Of course, she put the earrings carefully back in her box, remembering she had them on. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope found Lizzie in the kitchen. She was making herself breakfast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ok?” Hope asked softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe she did something like that. I would never had guessed that.” Lizzie said upset.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, me too.” Hope sighed, sitting on the counter. “But we also have to understand that she was young. We all make mistakes when we are young. We all make mistakes in general.” Hope explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but she should have tell me the truth sooner. During those 3 years, I was awful to you for no reason and I feel stupid now.” Lizzie said sadly. “And about the fact that I always end up dating the people she likes, she could’ve tell me sooner too, instead of keeping that for herself and making me pass for an awful sister.” Lizzie said angry towards her sister and towards herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not an awful sister Lizzie.” Hope assured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, tell that to Miss Park.” Lizzie grumbled, putting her waffle on a plate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She told you that?” Hope asked, raising her eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not exactly that, but that’s what she meant.” Lizzie answered, putting fruits and whipped cream on her waffle. “But I begin to realize that she isn’t totally wrong.” Lizzie sighed. “But I don’t want to talk about it.” Lizzie said, looking at Hope. “Do you want some?” Lizzie asked, showing the two forks in her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope looked at her with a curious look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have 3 years to catch up, haven’t we?” Lizzie asked, smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok.” Hope answered, jumping from the counter. “But don't count on me to make you braids or other things like that.” Hope said, taking one of the forks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would never let my beautiful hair in your hands anyway.” Lizzie replied, going to sit at a table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s settled then.” Hope said, following her. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Now is really not the time Tyler</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone! I know it has been a few days since the last time I posted. Online classes have started this week where I live, so I'm going to be busier than before. I will make sure to post at least once a week. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>To clear her head of all the bad things that had happened, Josie decided to go take a walk. Unfortunately for her, someone found her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A pretty girl like you shouldn't be sad like that the day after her birthday.” A boy that Josie knew all to well said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now is really not the time Tyler.” Josie sighed, not wanting to deal with him at the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? When I heard what happened last night with your bio mom and that, on top of that, you had a fight with Lizzie, I thought I would come and see if you're okay.” Tyler said, putting his hands in his pockets and shrugging nonchalantly. “You know, keeping you company.” Tyler said with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tyler, I wasn’t interested before, I’m for sure not more interested now.” Josie sighed, already bored of this conversation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on Josie, you never made the effort to get to know me. I’m sure you could be surprised.” Tyler assured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, because you’re not only a player who hooks up with all the girls here. Not interested in a guy like that.” Josie assured him, looking at him annoyed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s because I can’t imagine myself with another girl than you Josie...and I have needs so I have to find a way to appease them.” Tyler explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh, not helping your case.” Josie sighed in exasperation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, ok. Why don’t you give it a try? What do you have to lose?” Tyler asked, stopping in his track. “I bet I could treat you way better than this ex-girlfriend of yours who was so stupid that she let you go.” Tyler assured her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know her.” Josie replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you don’t know me.” Tyler replied, looking at her in the eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie looked at him during a moment, debating in her head. She could used the distraction for a couple of hours and, who knows, maybe she judged him too fast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can walk with me if you want.” Josie proposed, continuing to walk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Tyler exclaimed, following her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you won’t have another chance, so you better act like a gentleman.” Josie warned him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I’m always a gentleman.” Tyler assured her.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, did you hear about Jed and Landon?” MG asked when he found Penelope on a couch, reading a book.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s my boy.” Penelope said with a proud smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you’re not surprised at all?” MG asked bewildered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jed haven’t stopped talking to me about him since Landon arrived here, so no, I’m not surprised at all.” Penelope answered, turning her page nonchalantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, but did you hear about the argument between Josie and Lizzie?” MG then asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah and I also heard people say they are scared because Hope and Lizzie are hanging out together and, according to them, this could only be the work of a monster.” Penelope said, acting like she didn’t care about what was happening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s impossible that you’re not more concerned than that about this argument between the twins. What happened between you and Josie?” MG asked seriously, sitting beside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She said she didn’t want me to speak to her again, so I’m doing just that.” Penelope sighed, knowing she couldn’t lie to MG about everything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know she probably didn’t mean it for real.” MG assured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, she was pretty serious about that.” Penelope assured him with a humorless laugh. “But anyway, Josie will be ok without me in this argument.” Penelope said, looking at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you’re ok?” MG asked her, worried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m ok.” Penelope answered, smiling at him, but MG could see throughout her facade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about we go binge watch a serie in my room?” MG asked with a smile, wanting to help her clear her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m in.” Penelope answered, smiling genuinely at that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she was feeling down, she could always count on her best friend to make her smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, just to be clear, you better not try kissing me.” Penelope said, shoving him playfully and getting up of the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you were the one to make the first move.” MG defended, getting up too and following her. “Who knows, maybe YOU have a crush on me.” MG said amused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would be careful if I were you.” Penelope warned him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. I just like to play with fire.” MG said, laughing nervously.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was late afternoon and Lizzie and Hope were at the dork. They have been talking for a while. They were getting along very well and it felt like they did that all the time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can't believe you like home decorating shows too. It’s only with my mom that I can watch them and even her gets fed up quickly.” Lizzie said with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I don’t understand why people don’t like.” Hope said, looking at Lizzie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So this is what you do instead of going at parties...you watch cooking and home decorating shows?” Lizzie asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s what I do.” Hope answered, nodding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you're gonna have to let me take you to at least one party.” Lizzie said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think so.” Hope said, shaking her head and playing with the end of her skirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, I’m sure you would find it fun if you’d give it a try.” Lizzie assured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll see, but I don’t promise you anything.” Hope said seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They continued talking for a few minutes before they fell into comfortable silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe we missed 3 years of this.” Lizzie sighed sadly, breaking the silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but we can’t blame Josie forever. We have to talk to her.” Hope said seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. I probably reacted more than I should have, but I’m still mad at her for doing that.” Lizzie said. “But I want to make sure she’s ok. We should try to find her.” Lizzie said, getting up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go.” Hope said, getting up too.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. You’re not as bad as I thought</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! I hope you're all doing great. Here is another chapter. We learn a little bit more about Tyler...even if we don't really care about him.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Josie and Tyler were at the old mill, talking about this and that. Josie had so much fun that she didn’t see the time pass. She really needed that after everything that happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It must be so cool to have 8 siblings.” Josie said in fascination. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It depends. It can be a lot. It’s why I decided to come here. Siblings are cool when they are older, but, when they are little babies and toddlers, it’s not really my thing.” Tyler confessed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the older one.” Josie guessed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah and, being the oldest child of the Alpha of our line, it kind of makes me the next Alpha by blood.” Tyler said, bragging a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I always thought it was amazing to be a werewolf. Having a pack as a big family, running in the woods.” Josie confessed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right, it’s pretty amazing.” Tyler confirmed, looking at her with a soft smile. “And running in the woods like that with a girl I like seems pretty amazing too, but it’s not an obligation for me. I'd rather be with a pretty amazing girl instead.” Tyler said, looking at her in the eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie felt herself blushing a little. Tyler saw that and congratulated himself internally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s getting late. We should head back.” Tyler said, getting up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right. I didn’t see the time.” Josie said, realizing the time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. I have that effect.” Tyler said with a cocky smile, joking a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop it.” Josie said, shoving him playfully and laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They started walking back to school.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, seriously, you had fun, right?” Tyler asked, looking at her softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I needed that. Thank you.” Josie said thankful. “You’re not as bad as I thought.” Josie confessed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? What did you say? I didn’t hear well.” Tyler said playfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.” Josie said, shaking her head and laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you you judged me too fast.” Tyler said more seriously. “Yeah, I know what kind of guy I usually look like.” Tyler said, taking off his jacket. “But I sure know how to treat a lady well.” Tyler added, putting the jacket on Josie’s shoulders after seeing her shivering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie looked down to hide the fact that she was blushing hard and that she had a big smile on her face. Tyler smiled proudly at that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” Josie said with a timid voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Josie, I thought about your argument with your sister and I don't think you were entirely wrong to lie to your sister about Hope.” Tyler admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously?” Josie asked, looking at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you told me you did that because you were scared Lizzie would go for Hope, considering she did that with practically all of your love interests. Well, you were right to be scared. Oliver texted me earlier and said that people at school are freaking out because Lizzie and Hope hung out all day like two besties and they all think it’s because of a monster.” Tyler explained with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t surprise me.” Josie sighed sadly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have still feelings for Hope?” Tyler asked curious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, those feelings went away a long time ago.” Josie assured him. “But it’s just that they will act like I’m the bad guy when they do exactly what I feared.” Josie said annoyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You just need someone who will be all yours.” Tyler said, looking at her with a cocky smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh really?” Josie said with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you go to the party with me tonight?” Tyler asked with a sweet smile and hope in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie thought about it for a few seconds and decided to say yes. She had a good time and she was interested to pass more time with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Josie said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait. Did you just say yes?” Tyler asked, faking being shocked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I said yes.” Josie said, rolling her eyes. “You better not make me regret my decision.” Josie warned him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You won’t regret it. I promise.” Tyler promised her with a big smile on his face, not able to contain his joy. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lizzie and Hope were in the twins’ room, waiting for Josie. They had searched for her around the school, but they didn’t find her. Lizzie was getting worried that something happened to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Josie, where were you? I was beginning to be worried.” Lizzie sighed in relief when Josie entered the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re sure you weren’t busy playing with your little friend?” Josie asked roughly, going to her side of the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, can we talk about this?” Hope asked, wanting to avoid another argument.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to.” Josie answered with her back facing them, seeming not to care at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t think you need to apologize to us.” Lizzie said, folding her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m not apologizing.” Josie said, heading towards the door. “Maybe I shouldn’t have done what I did, but look what you did all day...exactly what I feared. The difference with now and 3 years ago is that I don’t have feelings for her anymore, so it doesn’t hurt that much.” Josie said, looking at her sister before exiting the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She is kind of right.” Lizzie sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe, but it’s not a reason to act like a bitch.” Hope said, kind of irritated by Josie’s attitude.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m hungry. We should go eat.” Lizzie said, getting up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, but, after that, I will go to my room and watch my TV shows. It’s not today that I will try to go to a party.” Hope assured her, following her outside the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I join you?” Lizzie asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? Lizzie Saltzman missing a party?” Hope asked amused and surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I don’t really feel like partying tonight.” Lizzie confessed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome to join me. Tonight we watch Junior MasterChef Australia.” Hope said excited. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Looks like she isn’t your girl anymore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! This chapter is a little longer than the others. I hope you'll like it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Penelope was eating at a table with MG, Kaleb and other friends and was having fun, until Tyler and his friends arrived to taunt her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Park, I heard that Josie put you back in your place last night.” Tyler said amused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go fuck yourself elsewhere Tyler. You’re wasting my time.” Penelope said with her usual cold and bored look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t need to show her superiority to them. They already knew they were nothing compared to her in this school, but Tyler, for the first time, held something that was going to have an effect on her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hum, to be honest with you, I’m more interested in fucking your girl.” Tyler replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You still have that dream. You should really try to focus on another girl.” Penelope said, faking feeling sad for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it looks like I won’t have to dream about it for long.” Tyler said with the cockiest and most irritating smile that Penelope had ever seen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope’s face fell immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Penelope asked with clenched teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your girl’s coming to the party with me tonight. After passing all day with me, she realized I wasn’t so bad, although the person I had to replace was not hard to surpass.” Tyler said, leaning over to speak her straight in the eyes. “I must say I never understand why you let her go, but I’m happy you did.” Tyler confessed. “Looks like she isn’t your girl anymore.” Tyler whispered, smiling even more when he saw devastation in her eyes. “Good evening I guess.” Tyler said, straightening up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go away Tyler.” Jed ordered, getting up from where he was and going beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was finished anyway.” Tyler said, leaving them and going to sit at a table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ok Pen?” Jed asked, looking at his cousin softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Penelope said, hiding her emotions like she always did in public.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her cousin and MG could see through it, but knew better than to push her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would Josie go for a guy like that?” Kaleb asked confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MG looked at him with a serious look, silently telling him to shut up. He seemed to understand the message.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Josie entered the cafeteria not long after, the siphoner looked around and, realizing she had no one to sit with, she went to sit with Tyler and his friends. Her eyes found Penelope’s in the process, but she rapidly looked away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you can sit with us Josie!” Tyler exclaimed happily after she asked him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All the eyes went on them, Penelope’s were already on Josie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here, sit beside me.” Tyler said, taping the chair beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie sat beside him and he dared to put his arm around her shoulders. She let it there, smiling timidly at Tyler’s friends who introduce themselves to her. She avoided to look in Penelope’s direction. Josie could feel her stare on her, but she didn’t want to let the raven haired witch control her once again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But there was a person who didn’t care looking at Penelope and pouring salt on the wound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not hungry anymore.” Penelope said, getting out of there, not able to see this anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Upon arriving at her room, Penelope cried a little, but quickly recovered. She told herself that she shouldn’t be sad about that. Josie had the right to do what she wanted and it was ok if she was trying to move on from her. Penelope was the one to break her heart after all. The raven haired witch only wished Josie had choose a better candidate to replace her than stupid Tyler. Penelope really hoped that Josie didn’t see him as an upgrade because that would mean she was a very bad girlfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MG and Jed bombarded her with messages to know if she was ok and she ignored them. She knew they worried about her, but it was hard to talk to them about what she felt with them not knowing all the story. They didn’t know the reason why she broke up with Josie and they especially didn’t know she slept with her last night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She prepared herself for the party at the old mill and headed there when she was ready. She didn't want to go there and see Tyler and Josie get closer, but Penelope Park couldn’t miss a party. Sometimes, it really sucked to be popular. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Penelope, are you ok? Why didn’t you answer my texts?” MG asked her when she arrived at the party.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was busy getting ready.” Penelope answered, rolling her eyes and seeming bored and cold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do remember this works with other people, but not me right?” MG asked, looking at her seriously. “Just so you know, Josie is playing beer pong with Tyler and his friends over there.” MG warned her, pointing in a direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh God, I need a drink.” Penelope growled, going to get drinks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie never played drink games before. Penelope started to wonder if there was really a new monster that made people act weird.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are kicking your ass Oliver!” Tyler said, after Josie had shot another ball in a glass. “You’re so good at that. You’re sure you never played before?” Tyler asked her, impressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never played to any drink games before.” Josie assured him. “But they’re fun.” Josie admitted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you never play?” Tyler asked curious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess I never played to one of those before because part of me wanted to stay sober, so I could take care of Lizzie when she drank too much.” Josie realized. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, tonight you have no one to take care of.” Tyler said, smiling to her and putting his hand on her upper back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled at him and she felt freer than she had ever been. They then finished their game of beer pong and they won.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s do body shots.” Brent, another of his friends, proposed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, let’s initiate Josie to that.” Derek said excited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only if the lady wants.” Tyler said firmly, looking at Josie for an answers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s not like her sister. She won’t do it.” Kyle reminded them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok.” Josie immediately said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want to do body shots?” Tyler asked surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it seems fun.” Josie said, shrugging.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s so out of character right now.” Penelope sighed when she saw Josie settle on a table to do body shots, watching her from afar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tried her best to ignore the twist in her heart when Tyler licked Josie’s belly, but the pain was too strong. Penelope was Josie’s first time and, before this night, was the only one who ever had the chance to do things like that to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It looks like she’s trying to be popular. It reminds me of Lizzie at the beginning.” MG admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Talking about Lizzie, where is she?” Penelope asked bewildered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. I didn’t see her there. Maybe she decided not to come.” MG answered, shrugging. “I would like to say this upside down world is the work of another monster, but I’m pretty sure it’s our new reality.” MG sighed, taking a sip of his drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bet Lizzie and Hope are making out right now.” Jed said, arriving beside his cousin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it will take them at least a month. They’re too stupid to admit their feelings to themselves so soon.” Penelope replied. “It reminds me of someone.” Penelope sighed dramatically, looking at her cousin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could tell you the same thing.” Jed replied, looking in Josie’s direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, there’s a huge difference.” Penelope assured him with a humorless laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. It’s pretty similar to me. But you’re the expert so...although I won’t follow your example in my relationship with Landon.” Jed said before walking away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a rude thing to say, but it was Jed’s way to make her reflect.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. It’s what he wants, I hope you know that</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! I hope you'll like this chapter. There is a little bit of Posie, but not the kind we would like.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Later in the party, Penelope went to get another drink and Josie arrived at the table at the same time. There was an awkward silence, until Penelope broke it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re having fun?” Penelope asked with a judgmental voice, not looking at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, yes. I never had so much fun.” Josie answered, turning to look at her. “I really don’t like the judgment in your voice. It’s not like you have the right to judge me.” Josie bitted angrily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know at what game you’re playing Josie, but this is not you at all.” Penelope said, finally gaining the courage to look at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, because you of all people know who I am.” Josie said with a cold laugh. “Anyway, who I really am isn’t your business, so I don’t really care what you may think.” Josie added coldly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re doing all this to impress a guy like him, I pity you.” Penelope said, looking at her in the eyes. “You pass a day with him and you forget everything you said about guys like him. I don’t understand.” Penelope added confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s perfect then because you don’t have to understand anything.” Josie replied with a fake smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to fuck with him tonight? Because it’s what he wants, I hope you know that.” Penelope said seriously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie went fast to where Tyler was and Penelope’s eyes followed her. Before Tyler had the time to say anything, Josie’s lips captured him in an hungry kiss. People around them reacted to that and Tyler kissed back, putting his hands on her waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope sighed, closing her eyes. She couldn’t see this anymore, so she left the party asap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah, I didn’t think I would change your opinion on me so fast.” Tyler said with an amused laugh when he pulled back from the kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up and let’s go to your room.” Josie ordered with an hungry look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yo-you’re sure.” Tyler stuttered, clearly excited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you not hear me well?” Josie asked bored, rolling her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boys, you’ll have to continue the party without me.” Tyler said at his friends, taking Josie rapidly in his arms, which made her laugh. “I am expected at another place.” Tyler said with an hungry smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope and Lizzie had dinner in Hope’s room and didn’t leave after that, so they hadn't been aware of the situation with Josie and Tyler. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They watched Junior MasterChef Australia all night, huddled together in Hope's bed. Hope was beginning to like the physical contact with Lizzie, so she let her snuggle against her. In fact, she liked it very much, but she didn’t really understand why yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie fell asleep around midnight, not able to fight her sleep anymore. Hope realized it when she said something to her about the episode and she didn’t reply. She smiled softly and closed her laptop, putting it on her nightstand. Lizzie’s head was resting on her shoulder and one of her arms was wrapped around her abdomen, so the tribrid didn’t move, not wanting to wake her up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope closed her eyes and soon fell asleep as well. Unconsciously in her sleep, Hope was gently stroking Lizzie’s arm, her subconscious knowing the truth that she was not close to realize.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penelope had decided to go to her house, wanting to be all alone. She went to her room and laid in the comfort of her bed. It was too late to call her moms, but she needed nothing more than to hear their voices, so she did a video call. They answered quickly. It was clear that she interrupted them during something, but she wasn’t in a mood to make a joke about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby, are you ok?” Kimberly asked worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To this, Penelope bursted in tears, not able to contain her emotions anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, we’re going home now.” Trini ordered to Kimberly the second her daughter began to cry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t even know why she was crying, but all her mother’s heart wanted to do was to hug her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want us to go home Baby?” Kimberly asked softly while Trini was already packing their things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope wasn’t able to speak, so she nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll be there in a few hours ok. Are you ok if I hung up?” Kimberly asked softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope nodded again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t hesitate to call us on our way. See you soon Baby. I love you.” Kimberly said, hurting inside because of her daughter’s state.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.” Penelope managed to say with a shaky voice before hanging up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope took a hot bath to calm down, but it didn’t really work. All she was able to think about was Tyler’s hands all over her Jojo, touching her at places that used to be hers and only hers. After her bath, she laid in bed again and listened to music, but she couldn’t stop crying. The fact that she listened to sad music probably didn't help. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She listened to it so loud that she didn’t hear the front door open. She only realized they were there when her bedroom door opened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Moms.” Penelope cried with a rusty voice, taking off her headphones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kimberly and Trini joined her on her bed and hugged her tightly. Penelope continued to cry in her mothers’ arms, but their warmth embrace made her feel safe and loved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She soon calmed down and fell asleep, completely exhausted from crying so much. Her moms still didn’t know what had put her in this state, although they suspected the reason. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They also didn’t know their daughter had entered their secret room downstairs and would never know, since Penelope had made sure to put back the earrings she had taken before their return. At least, it was what the young witch thought.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We all give Penelope a big hug</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. I’m scared to see her like that</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! Here is another chapter. I hope you'll like it.</p><p>PS : Sorry, I had indeed put the part with Tyler and Josie three times by accident lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It has been an exhausting night for Josie and Tyler and they didn’t have a lot of sleep. When Josie woke up, her head was resting on Tyler’s chest and she was completely naked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you sleep well?” Tyler asked, noticing that she was awake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hum, I’m drained.” Josie answered with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bet you never had sex like that before.” Tyler said with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie's smile disappeared for a few seconds. Tyler fortunately didn’t see it. Yes, she had a great night, but it was nothing compared to the nights she had with Penelope when they were still together. However, she had to move on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you’re right.” Josie said with a weak smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess you’re my girlfriend now.” Tyler said with a big smile. “But I will still take you on a first date, even if we clearly crossed many steps.” Tyler insisted amused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm not against you bringing me on a date.” Josie said, looking at him with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll see, I’ll treat you like a queen, like you should always be treated. And you’re going to be way more popular. We’re going to be the power couple of the school.” Tyler assured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not used to be popular.” Josie confessed, lifting herself up on her forearm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s easy, you’ll see. You did well yesterday at the party. All my friends liked you.” Tyler said, moving a lock of her hair behind her ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My sister won’t like it if I became super popular and not her.” Josie said with a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t care about your sister. Let her play with her new little friend and let’s play another game.” Tyler said with a cocky smile, moving fast so Josie was on her back and Tyler was hovering over her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hum, I like that game.” Josie said with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Hope and Lizzie woke up, they acted as if they had woke up snuggled like this all their lives and as if it didn't give them butterflies in their stomachs. Lizzie returned to her room to get changed and Josie was there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was surprised when I didn’t see you at the party yesterday.” Josie said indifferent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn't feel like going and I feel like I was right. Since when do you dress this way?” Lizzie asked confused. “If Dad see you dressed like that, he will freak out.” Lizzie assured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You had already dressed like that and I had convinced him that it was your right. All the battles that I fought for you are also valid for me, aren’t they?” Josie asked, looking at her with probably the fakest smile Lizzie had ever seen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are you and what did you do of my sister?” Lizzie asked, sad and hurt. “If I had knew that being mad at you for lying to me about Hope would’ve made you act this way, I would’ve shut up.” Lizzie added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t understand. It’s not only about that.” Josie replied. “Last night, for the first time in as long as I can remember, I just had to take care of myself. I didn’t have to look after you and I could finally have fun. I want to have plenty of nights like that. I want all my life to be like that. Penelope was right about something. I have to take care of myself first and I’m going to start doing it from now on.” Josie said that in a somewhat cruel tone. “But you have your new little friend now, so you’ll be ok.” Josie said, heading for the door. “And, just so you know, I’m with Tyler now and you won’t stole him from me.” Josie whispered in her ear when she passed beside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And, just like that, she left the room and left Lizzie behind her. The blonde witch let tears run down her cheeks, her heart broken by her twin sister. The worst part was that she didn’t really understand what was happening to Josie. She wondered if she really lost her sister in such a short time. She texted Hope, telling her to come over.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Penelope woke up, she went downstairs where her moms had prepared breakfast for her. She sat at the kitchen island. Trini sat beside her with one arm wrapped around her and Kim stood in front of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope explained to them what happened with Josie and her and with Josie and Tyler, but kept some details for herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry Mija. She was clearly not the right one for you. Let her be with this asshole.” Trini said in a protective tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m worried for her. I know what kind of guy he is.” Penelope sighed, lowering her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok if she makes mistakes. She will learn from it. You have to let her be and try to move on because she clearly did.” Kimberly said, taking her daughter’s hand and looking at her sincerely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s hard.” Penelope whispered with a shaky sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know it’s hard, but you can do it Baby.” Kimberly assured her with a reassuring smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not just that. Yesterday, she looked like someone else and I’m scared to see this Josie.” Penelope said, looking at her mom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it a monster again?” Trini growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I think she is realizing what I was trying to make her realize...that Lizzie was suffocating her in a certain way and that she wasn’t her own person. I’m scared that this Josie was always the real Josie, hidden in her sister’s shadow. I’m scared to see her like that.” Penelope confessed sadly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe she’s just confused. Don't jump to conclusions right away.” Kimberly reassured her. “And we’re always here if you need us.” Kimberly assured her with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s right. You can come see us as much as you want.” Trini said with a big smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope and Kimberly looked at each other amused and laughed. Trini folded her arms unamused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I love you Mami.” Penelope said, snuggling against her mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too Mija.” Trini said, unfolding her arms and wrapping them around her daughter tightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope and Lizzie were hugging in Lizzie’s bed. The tribrid was comforting the blonde witch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let Josie some time. She’ll come around eventually.” Hope assured her. “You more than anyone know what popularity can do. She tasted it yesterday and liked it, so she wants it even more. On top of that, she is angry with you because she tells herself that you were the one to keep her from being popular, but I’m sure it won’t last. She will realize that this people don’t really like her and that being popular is not as fun as it sounds.” Hope explained, caressing Lizzie's arm softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope you’re right.” Lizzie sighed, snuggling closer to Hope. “At least, I have you.” Lizzie said, smiling in Hope’s sweater.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you have me.” Hope said, smiling to herself. “How about we go to my room to continue watching our TV show?” Hope asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just give me a minute.” Lizzie whispered in a sleepy voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok.” Hope whispered with a soft smile, knowing Lizzie would soon fall asleep.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There's going to be a little jump in time in the next chapter because I didn't want to write a lot of chapters with Josie as a bitch since it wasn't the main purpose of this story. Don't worry, you won't have to endure it for too long. </p><p>The title of next chapter is simply "Fuck..." ...if you want to guess what will happen</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Fuck...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! Since someone guessed right, I decided to post the next chapter sooner than planned. Also, I posted the last chapter again because there were three times the same moment, so you can go and read it if you haven't done it yet</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>A month later</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A lot happened in the past month. Josie and Tyler became in fact the power couple of the school and Josie looked more and more like a bitch. Tyler and her spent all their time together, although Tyler was starting to pass more time with his friends and wasn’t as sweet as he was at the beginning of their relationship. But Josie didn’t worry too much. It was normal that they weren’t all over each other anymore after a month. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie and her didn’t speak much and Josie was still really mad at her sister. However, she didn’t seem to care that she was treating Lizzie in a really mean way and this hurt the blonde twin. She didn’t even want to speak to Josie either and she preferred spending all her time with Hope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them were always with each other. They passed several hours watching cooking and home decorating shows in Hope’s room, always falling asleep huddled together and still feeling that muffled feeling buried deep inside of them when they woke up in each other's arms. They got closer with each passing day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>During that time, Hope continued to fight monsters with Alaric. The difference with before was that Lizzie was very worried every time Hope put herself in danger, even if she was a tribrid, but she didn't let it show too much. Alaric and Hope discovered the source of the monsters was something called Malivore, thanks to the Necromancer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Also, Landon had returned to the school after Jed, Hope and Alaric went to save him from a monster and realized he was in danger alone in this world. He had found his mother, but she jumped in Malivore to protect him, which erased her from everyone memories, except for Hope who strangely remembered everything. She decided to tell them everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Landon had spoken to her and said that he was sorry it ended like this between them. Hope said it was fine and that she didn't hold it against him. Anyway, she didn't think about him anymore and her heart belonged to another person, even though she was too stupid to realize it. They agreed to stay friends and Hope congratulated him on his new relationship with Jed. Rafael was also really happy to have his brother back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, on Penelope’s side, it had been a really tough month. It wasn’t easy to see the girl you love with someone else, especially since they were always showing their affection in public. Penelope did not show that it affected her in public, not wanting to show her vulnerability. However, MG and Jed knew she was down and each of them tried to cheer her up. They succeeded a few times, but her moms were usually the only ones able to cheer her up. The raven haired witch passed more time with them, to Trini’s delight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And they still didn’t find out what their daughter did, to Penelope’s delight.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penelope and Jed were at the old mill and talked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So where is Landon? You two are always all over each other.” Penelope joked, shoving him with her shoulder softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He went in town with Rafael. They needed some brother bonding time.” Jed said with a little smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just thinking about Landon made him smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It makes me happy to see you like that...with stars in your eyes.” Penelope said, smiling softly. “Did you told your parents yet?” Penelope asked curious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I prefer to wait until they return from their trip.” Jed said, playing with his hands nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jed, I know uncle Zack and aunt Amanda won’t have any problem with that. You know that they like you no matter what, right?” Penelope asked, putting her hand on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know. It’s just...it was hard for me to accept the fact that I like boys. I just don’t want to disappoint my dad if he always imagined me with a girl.” Jed sighed, looking at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you could never disappoint him. You will always be his little boy ok and he will always be so proud of you because you’re you, his precious son. If he always imagined you with a girl, I'm sure he'll start imagining you with a boy as soon as he’ll know. Your parents only want you to be happy and they’ll see that Landon makes you really happy.” Penelope reassured him with a soft smile. “Trust me, everything will be ok.” Penelope assured him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What would I do without you Pen?” Jed asked with a big smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, I am indispensable like that.” Penelope answered, shrugging confidently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.” Jed said with a laugh, shoving her with his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tyler was playing soccer with his friends, so Josie was laying in bed, reading a book. Lizzie was on her side of the room, cleaning up to clear her mind since Hope was fighting a new monster with her dad and Lizzie was slightly worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey…” Lizzie said to get Josie's attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Josie asked annoyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry to interrupt you in your life. It was just to tell you that we will have to refill our stock of sanitary napkins. We still have a lot of time to do it since my period has just ended and you had yours the week before as usual, but I just want you to know if you ever go in town with Dad.” Lizzie said, not at all hiding the fact that she was pissed off by her sister's attitude. “I’m going to see if Hope and Dad came back from their monster hunt, so I’ll leave you alone.” Lizzie sighed before exiting the room, but Josie wasn’t listening anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her brain was stuck at what Lizzie had said about her period. She sat up and took the calendar which was in one of the drawers of her bedside table. She was a week late and had always been regular as clockwork. Tyler and her used protection, but she knew protection was not always foolproof.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck…” Josie cursed.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Have you lost your mind?!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. We're going to see how our lovely Tyler handle this situation.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The siphoner’s breathing and heart rate speeded up in a matter of seconds. She was completely panicked inside, but she tried to calm herself down by trying to convince herself that maybe it wasn't what she thought. She had to find out what was really going on and fast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie took her phone and calmed her breathing before calling Tyler.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Josie? Why did you call?” Tyler asked confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have to meet in my room right now.” Josie ordered him in a very tense voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right now? Josie, I’m playing with the boys now. We’ll have sex later.” Tyler sighed slightly annoyed at being disturbed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tyler! I’m not thinking about sex right now! We have to talk! It’s serious!” Josie exclaimed irritated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, ok. Relax Josie, Jesus. I’m coming.” Tyler said with a laugh before hanging up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie groaned. He could be so stupid at times. She got up and started pacing in the room. The wait seemed to last forever, but a knock was finally heard at the door. Josie went to open the door and she pulled him inside the room by his sweater, immediately closing the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, what is your problem Josie? Why are you so irritated and unpleasant? Are you on your period?” Tyler asked with an amused laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No asshole, that’s the problem!” Josie exclaimed, pushing him a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stepped back and breathed heavily, all the emotions of the situation seeming to suffocate her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Tyler asked confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a week late on my period.” Josie answered, looking at him with apprehension.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Realization hit him and his eyes went wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, but it co-it could be something else...or you could only be late.” Tyler stuttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It never happened to me. We have to do a test to be sure, but the chances of me being pregnant are high.” Josie said with her voice shaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But we used protection. You did that spell on yourself and I used a condom. This shouldn’t happen.” Tyler said, panicking. “Unless you did that stupid spell wrong.” Tyler said angrily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I didn’t do it wrong, but no form of contraception is totally foolproof. Maybe the condom broke and, when the spell stopped working, there were still mini-Tylers strong enough to...do that.” Josie explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then you should’ve made the spell last longer!” Tyler exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, stop trying to throw me under the bus! We’re two in this situation, so stop being an asshole!” Josie exclaimed, her eyes wet with tears threatening to flow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, ok. You’re right. Let me fix it. We’ll do a test and, if you’re really pregnant, we don’t panic. We just have to go get an abortion and it’ll be like it never happened.” Tyler said with a relief smile after thinking about this idea. “Do the test and, during this time, I will search for a place in town where they do that.” Tyler said, taking out his phone and starting his research.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Josie objected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Tyler asked, looking at her perplexed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I won’t do that. I won’t get an abortion. I couldn’t. If I’m pregnant, I’m keeping it.” Josie answered firmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?! But we’re 16! We can’t have a baby! Have you lost your mind?!” Tyler screamed furious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a chance that Josie put a silencing spell on the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t scream at me. I’m scared and panicked too.” Josie said, tears running down her cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah. It looks more like you want to play house like little kids, but this is not a fake baby! And you already know babies aren’t my thing!” Tyler screamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh great! Do you have other stupid arguments like that?! It doesn’t mean something isn’t your thing that you have to give it away! And you’ll have babies when you’ll be older! It won’t be more your thing by then and you won’t give them away!” Josie exclaimed irritated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever. Do what you want, but don’t include me in it. I don't want to have anything to do in this baby's life.” Tyler spit firmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? You can’t abandon me like that. This is your baby too. And people will know it’s yours.” Josie said, looking at him sadly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care.” Tyler replied, opening the door. “Good luck with that.” Tyler added before exiting the room, leaving Josie all alone in this mess.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lizzie was waiting for her dad and Hope to come back in the school entrance, but she was mostly waiting for Hope. The tribrid had texted her saying they were on their way. When she saw them, she ran to Hope and hugged her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your old dad can’t have a hug too?” Alaric asked. “I’m joking. I’m going to my office. Good afternoon girls.” Alaric said, leaving them alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye Dad.” Lizzie said, pulling back from the hug. “Are you ok?” Lizzie asked, inspecting Hope for any sign of wound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lizzie, I’m ok.” Hope assured her with a laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what was it this time?” Lizzie asked curious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was a merman monster. Pretty disgusting.” Hope said, grimacing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I prefer not to know what he looked like.” Lizzie said, grimacing too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, do you want to show me this video you wanted to show me this morning?” Hope asked, heading inside the school.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I totally forgot about that.” Lizzie answered, remembering. “Crap, my laptop is in my room. Can you go with me? I don’t want to deal with my sister alone.” Lizzie sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok.” Hope accepted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re just here to pick something really fast Josie. Don’t ignalusa us.” Lizzie said when the two girls entered the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They looked at each other bewildered when they saw that Josie was laying in her bed, her back facing them, and when they heard muffled sobs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Josie, is everything alright?” Lizzie asked softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave me alone.” Josie answered with a weak voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie walked slowly to the bed and sat on the edge of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jo, there’s clearly something. Did Tyler do something to you?” Lizzie asked softly, putting her hand over the blanket where Josie's arm was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie's sobs intensified a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That jerk! I will kill him! Did he cheat on you?” Lizzie asked mad, ready to kill that boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie pulled her head out of her covers and turned on her back to look at Lizzie. Her eyes and cheeks were red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m late Lizzie.” Josie said, her voice shaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Lizzie asked confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My period Lizzie.” Josie said with a shaky sigh, closing her eyes, not wanting to see her reaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Realization hit both Lizzie and Hope and they looked at each other with eyes wide open. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. I’m so sorry Lizzie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! I know some of you are really excited to see what happens next, so I decided to post again since I'm not too busy with school these days. I hope you'll enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lizzie was shook inside, but tried to hide it. She had to be strong for her sister.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok...ok. Did you do a test yet?” Lizzie asked, rubbing her sister’s arms in a comforting way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie shook her head and opened her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to do it with Tyler, but he said he didn’t want to have anything to do in this baby’s life if I’m pregnant.” Josie sobbed with a shaky sigh at the end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know a spell that serves as a pregnancy test. I'm going to go get the ingredients we need.” Hope said, looking at the girls before exiting the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take deep breaths Jo.” Lizzie said when the brunette’s breathing started speeding up. “You’re not alone anymore. I’m here.” Lizzie assured her with a reassuring smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry Lizzie.” Josie said, feeling really bad for the way she treated her. “I really don’t deserve your support after the way I treated you.” Josie said honestly, knowing she had been a really bad sister the past month. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok. We both made mistakes.” Lizzie said, feeling bad too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the past month, she realized that she hadn’t always been the best sister to Josie and that she took a lot of place in their life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you’re my sister. Even if you were still a bitch right now, because yeah you were a real bitch the past month, there is no way I would leave you alone in a moment like this.” Lizzie assured her with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what came over me. I was so mad at you and at Penelope and I knew this was hurting you both. I was also liking it...being popular...feeling cool and loved by everyone...having someone who liked you and only you. But, since a few days, Tyler had stopped looking at me with the same eyes and he pass more time with his friends. I don’t say he doesn’t have the right to do so...it’s just that he makes me feel like he just wants me for sex. It’s probably what he wanted from the beginning, like you were all telling me, but I was too stupid to get it. And all those people who pretend to be my friends, but who speak behind my back as soon as I turn my back.” Josie sobbed, lowering her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were just confused. For the first time in your life, you weren’t stuck with the burden that I am and you felt free.” Lizzie said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You weren’t a burden Lizzie.” Josie sighed, taking her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll talk about that later ok. Now, we have to focus on you and potential mini-Josie.” Lizzie said seriously. “With what you said about Tyler, I guess you already decided what you’re going to do if you’re really pregnant.” Lizzie said, already knowing her choice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had already had meaningless discussions about what they would do in this situation when they watched movies or series in which there were pregnant teenage girls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I couldn’t do that Lizzie...even if it would be the easiest way.” Josie said, lowering her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know Jo...but Mom and Dad will freak out.” Lizzie said with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. Don’t remind me.” Josie sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, you know, maybe we’re panicking for nothing right now. Maybe you’re not even pregnant.” Lizzie reminded her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t need a test to tell me I’m pregnant Lizzie. I know it. I feel it.” Josie said, looking at her sincerely. “And I’m scared.” Josie added with fear in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie sighed and laid down beside her. Josie snuggled against her and closed her eyes, feeling her sister’s warmth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed this.” Josie whispered sadly, knowing it was mostly her fault if they hadn’t done it in a long time. “I’m really sorry.” Josie said sincerely, looking up at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok Jo. I’m sorry too.” Lizzie said with a soft smile. “And all the drama you caused the past month, all the hurt you’ve put me through, I know you feel bad about it now and that’s all that matter for me. I know my Josie is back.” Lizzie said, nudging her a little. “But you better not continue being a bitch with me after this because then I’ll be mad at you.” Lizzie warned her with a serious look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry. I’m done being a bitch. Being a bitch put me in this situation and pulled me away of my real friends.” Josie said, snuggling her head in Lizzie’s shoulder. “Thank you for being here with me. I wouldn't have wanted to do this alone.” Josie said with a shaky sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know that you only had to send me a text and I would have been right there in a heartbeat. You know that, right?” Lizzie asked softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but I didn't think it was fair to you.” Josie answered honestly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie kissed her head and hugged her tightly. They stayed in this comfortable silence until Hope came back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok girls, I have everything that we need.” Hope said, entering the room with a bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will I need to pee on something?” Josie asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, we only need a few drops of your blood. You can stay there.” Hope answered, putting what she needed on their desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What exactly is this test?” Lizzie asked curious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Basically, those white flower petals will turn pink if you’re pregnant. They are Artemis’ flowers, fertility goddess.” Hope explained, showing the petals. “But I have to do a mix before.” Hope said, turning her attention on the mix.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Hope finished it, she joined the girls on the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, I’m ready. We do it when you’re ready.” Hope said with a reassuring smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie sat up and took deep breaths, closing her eyes. Lizzie sat up too and rubbed her back softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m ready.” Josie said with a nod, opening her eyes when she felt calmer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, give me your hand.” Hope said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie held out her hand and Hope pricked her finger with a needle. She wrapped a piece of cloth tightly around it when there was enough blood in the mix.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you want to do it? Do you want me to go over there and tell you the result?” Hope asked gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I want us to do it there.” Josie said, her hands were shaking a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope nodded and put the petals on the mix.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It takes about a minute.” Hope warned them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie nodded nervously and fixed the petals that were going to tell her her future. Her heart was beating extremely fast in anticipation. When the petals started to turn pink, Josie exhaled a shaky breath and the world started to spin around her. She felt dizzy and tears started running down her cheeks again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s going to be ok Jo.” Lizzie said, hugging her tightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm going to get rid of this and I'll leave you two alone.” Hope whispered, leaving them alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On her way to her room, Hope bumped into someone and dropped her bag. She was overwhelmed by the situation and wasn’t focused enough on what was in front of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Watch where you’re going Mikaelson.” Penelope growled, until she saw what spread from the bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn it.” Hope cursed, making a quick spell so that the mix with the petals returns to its container.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately for her, Penelope had had enough time to see what it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To whom is this?” Penelope asked seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean? It’s nothing.” Hope answered, trying to look innocent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If her acting skills alone wouldn’t have fooled a young child, her nervous laugh clearly didn't help her. Penelope pulled her in a corner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hope, you know I'm very cultivated, so I hope you’re aware that I know what Artemis flowers are and what they are used for.” Penelope said, looking at her in the eyes. “So you’re going to tell me who is pregnant.” Penelope ordered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know who. You don’t need to hear it from me.” Hope said sadly. “Just don’t tell anyone.” Hope ordered before leaving her alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope stood there in shock.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter we'll be centered on Penelope. We'll see how she reacts to the fact that Josie is having a baby with Tyler.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. We both are your biological mothers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! Penelope will learn an important news in this chapter...which will lead to another important news. I hope you'll enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Penelope quickly locked herself in the nearest classroom and slid against the door until she found herself on the floor. She curled up in a ball and cried. Her heart ached badly and she felt like her world was crumbling. Seeing Josie with another person, she could bear it. But seeing Josie with a child...seeing the life she had always hoped to have with Josie being taken away like that by Tyler...this was too much for her to bear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She cried for a long time and, when she calmed down, she went to her moms’ house with her motorcycle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Penelope, I didn’t hear you come in.” Trini said startled when she saw her daughter entering the kitchen. “Is everything ok Mija?” Trini asked next, concerned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to talk about it now. What are you making?” Penelope asked, approaching her mom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enchiladas. Come on, put your apron on and help me.” Trini said with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have enough for three? I know you didn’t expect me.” Penelope said, tying her apron.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I have enough. I had planned to bring you some, since it’s one of your favorite meal.” Trini said, kissing her cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This made Penelope smile. When they were almost done, Kimberly arrived.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My baby!” Kimberly exclaimed, rushing to hug her daughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Mom. How was work?” Penelope asked with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was awesome. Daisy the mommy elephant finally gave birth to her baby. It’s a girl.” Kimberly answered with a big smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No way, do you have photos?” Penelope asked excited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kimberly took her phone out and gave it to her daughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Omg, she’s so cute.” Penelope said in awe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is Daisy? Did the birth went well?” Trini asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, don’t worry, she’s fine. She was amazing.” Kimberly assured her before kissing her. “It smells so good.” Kimberly said, looking at her wife with a sweet smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks. It’s almost ready. Can you set the table Babe?” Trini asked, giving her another kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope you realize you’re doing the best job in the world Mom. How can you not want to go to work when your job is to take care of animals like lions, elephants and tigers?” Penelope asked, still in awe with the photos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I realize it.” Kimberly said with a smile. “Do you think about becoming a veterinarian?” Kimberly asked curious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure yet, but it’s definitely in my choices.” Penelope answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three of them ate dinner together and, when they were finished, Penelope insisted to do the dishes...alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did she tell you anything?” Kimberly whispered to her wife.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were sitting on the couch and watching Penelope from afar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, she said she didn’t want to talk about it now.” Trini whispered with a sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s clearly trying to delay the inevitable right now.” Kimberly whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mija.” Trini said, gaining her daughter’s attention. “Come here.” Trini said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t finished yet.” Penelope said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The dishes can wait. Come here.” Trini insisted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope sighed and wiped her hands. Trini moved a bit so Penelope could sit between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So...are you going to tell us what happened?” Trini asked, rubbing her daughter’s back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What makes you think that something happened? Have I no right to come and see my wonderful moms without reason?” Penelope asked, not convincing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Penelope…” Kimberly said with a serious look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, you’re right.” Penelope admitted with a sigh. “And it’s something big.” Penelope added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re scaring me.” Trini said seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Josie is pregnant.” Penelope said with a shaky breath, lowering her head to hide her quivering lip and her teary eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kimberly and Trini looked at each other with wide eyes, shocked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Omg...I wasn’t expecting that at all.” Trini admitted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too.” Penelope sniffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry Baby. I know it will be hard for you if she keeps it.” Kimberly said softly, kissing her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know it’s stupid of me to cry like that when she’s the one who must be panicking right now, but it’s just…” Penelope sobbed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not stupid Penelope.” Trini assured, hugging her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought Tyler couldn’t be better than me for Josie, but this jerk just shove in my face what I could never have given Josie.” Penelope sniffed, wiping her tears. “I mean, I don’t think Josie wanted that to happen, but you know what I mean.” Penelope said with a sad laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kimberly and Trini looked at each other, seeming to consult one another. Penelope saw that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Why do you make that look?” Penelope asked bewildered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two moms nodded at each other, probably agreeing on something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Penelope, I think it’s time we tell you something.” Trini said while Kimberly got up and went downstairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is she going?” Penelope asked confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She won’t be long.” Trini assured her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now you’re the ones scaring me.” Penelope said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After what seemed to be an eternity for Penelope, Kimberly came back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, what we’re going to tell might be a lot and we totally understand if you need some time to process it.” Kimberly assured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, now you’re seriously scaring me.” Penelope said with a nervous laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really are our daughter.” Kimberly said after taking a deep breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Really confused, Penelope looked at both of her moms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom, I know that. I didn’t mean that you weren’t my mother as much as Mami.” Penelope assured sincerely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Pen, I know you didn’t mean it like that.” Kimberly said with a nervous laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What your mom is trying to say is that we both are your biological mothers.” Trini said, looking her daughter in the eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope’s eyes went wide. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Bu-but th-that’s impossible.” Penelope stuttered, completely shocked. “Wait. Is it because you’re a trans?” Penelope asked to Kimberly, realization hitting her. “Because I’m totally ok with that.” Penelope assured her sincerely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s not because I’m a trans Baby, but it’s kind of you.” Kimberly said with a soft smile, kissing her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s because of a very rare magical object.” Trini said. “With this magical object, in a very very far away future, when you’ll be in a serious relationship with a girl and you’ll want to have children, you’ll be able to have biological children together.” Trini said with a smile when she saw her daughter’s face light up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you kidding me?” Penelope asked with a big smile, not believing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s true, I promise you.” Trini promised her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope squealed with joy and hugged them both tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is so awesome! This is the best news I could’ve ever received. I love you both so much.” Penelope said happier than ever. “Come on, show me that object. I want to see it.” Penelope said excited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, don't be fooled by the normal appearance of these…” Kimberly began to say, taking the object out of her pockets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh fuck…” Penelope cursed the second she saw that the mysterious object was in fact the stupid bee-shaped earrings, interrupting her mom.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Like mother like daughter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! I hope you'll like this chapter. I had a lot of fun writing it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Trini sure didn't need more than the look on her daughter's face right now to know that she had seen those earrings before and that could only mean one thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Penelope Anna Park Kwan, tell me you didn’t enter the room WE DEFEND YOU to enter!” Trini exclaimed, looking at her daughter with a severe look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope looked at her with a guilty face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Omg, what don’t you understand in</span>
  <em>
    <span> Don’t you dare enter in this room Penelope</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!” Trini asked angry, getting up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When I read this, it just makes me want to get in more!” Penelope exclaimed, getting up too and raising her arms in defense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, ok girls. We’re going to calm down.” Kimberly said, getting up and putting herself between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take care of it if you’re so calm.” Trini groaned, sitting down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby, did you take these when you enter the room?” Kimberly asked her daughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Penelope said, staring at the earrings in her mother’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok and what did you do with it?” Kimberly asked with a calm voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After the twins’ birthday party, I was in my room and I decided to try the earrings. I had brought them to the school to try to find their use and…” Penelope rambled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Penelope, focus.” Kimberly interrupted her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had sex with Josie while wearing them.” Penelope said rapidly, closing her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh dear God.” Trini sighed, covering her face with her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, we don’t panic yet. The earrings only work if you magically change your…thing for the other thing.” Kimberly said with an embarrassed laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope did a guilty smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s exactly what you did.” Kimberly understood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Josie likes it when I…” Penelope began to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t want to know the details.” Trini interrupted her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Penelope, do you realize what you did?” Kimberly asked seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait…ar-are you tel-telling me th-that…” Penelope stuttered, really realizing what was happening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That you’re the one who impregnated Josie, yes.” Trini answered irritated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Penelope asked, not wanting to get her hopes up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With those, 100% sure.” Kimberly answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Omg, this is the best news I ever received! Thank you so much for putting that note on the door Mami!” Penelope squealed, hugging Trini. “I would’ve liked to stay longer, but I have something to do at the school.” Penelope said excitedly, rushing at the door to put her leather jacket and her booths on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Penelope, I don’t think you’re really realizing what this means.” Trini said, getting up of the couch and looking at her daughter seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye, I call you tomorrow.” Penelope said at the same time, closing the door behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arg...she can be so…” Trini grumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like me.” Kimberly completed. “Doing the same mistake I did when we were 17. I mean, in my defense, I didn’t know those earrings were magical at the time, but it’s all the same.” Kimberly said, approaching her wife with an amused expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like mother like daughter as they say.” Trini grumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know having a baby is something big…something that will change her life forever, but I’m sure she’ll do an amazing job, just like we did with her.” Kimberly said, rubbing her wife’s arms softly. “And I never regretted this mistake.” Kimberly said with a sweet smile, looking at her with love eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trini smiled too, hugging her wife and burying her face in the crook of her neck. Even after all these years, those eyes always succeeded to make her melt. Kimberly wrapped her strong arms around her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was the most beautiful mistake ever, but it wasn’t always easy.” Trini whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I know. Believe me, I will never forget the sleepless nights we passed.” Kimberly said with a laugh. “Nor the hundred times where we were just improvising because we didn’t know what we were doing. It will be difficult for Penelope and Josie and they will definitely cry and scream and laugh and cry…and they will definitely not sleep for a while, but they will be ok.” Kimberly assured her. “And they won’t be alone. We’ll all be there for them.” Kimberly added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it’s my baby. She can’t have a baby…not now.” Trini sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s going to be ok My Love.” Kimberly assured her with a soft laugh, kissing her head softly. “And we both know that, whether now or in 10 years, your little baby will never be old enough for you. But you have to see it from another perspective. It means you’re going to be a grandma.” Kimberly said amused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not helping Kim.” Trini grumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Kimberly said with a laugh. “Come on, I think you need a massage to relax.” Kimberly said, pulling back from the hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok.” Trini said with a little smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t say no to a massage. Kimberly carried Trini upstairs bridal style.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t going to make you climb the stairs, Grandma.” Kimberly said with an amused smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kim…” Trini warned with a serious look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, ok, I stop.” Kimberly said.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Josie had cried a lot, the brunette insisted to watch movies on Netflix with her sister. Lizzie knew it was clearly to avoid talking about the real deal, but Josie needed time to process the news and she accepted that. She was going to be patient.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which one do we watch next?” Josie asked after they finished their fourth movie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Before watching another movie, we should really eat something.” Lizzie said, closing her laptop. “And you’re coming with me.” Lizzie insisted, knowing her sister was going to say otherwise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to see anyone.” Josie grumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t hide here forever Josie. I promise you that, if people bother you, I will tell them to back off.” Lizzie promised her, taking her hands and pulling her to get her off the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think Tyler told people already?” Josie asked nervous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think so.” Lizzie answered. “And, speaking of that, don’t you think we should talk about this?” Lizzie asked, putting her hands on her hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe she wasn’t going to be as patient as she had planned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Talk about what?” Josie asked, pretending she didn't know what she was talking about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Josie, there's no point in pretending like nothing has happened. It won’t make the situation go away.” Lizzie said, looking at her seriously. “When are you going to tell Mom and Dad about it?” Lizzie asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lizzie, let me breathe a little ok. I think I have the right to freak out during a day before taking my responsibilities.” Josie said irritated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, you’re right. I’m sorry. I just don’t want you to ignore it.” Lizzie clarified.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, I’m hungry.” Josie said, getting out of the room. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The title of the next chapter is "No matter what you decide, I’ll be there."</p><p>I want to warn you that this fic is probably going to be a long one. I plan on really exploring the pregnancy and the girls' journey in becoming parents, so it can take a while before we really see the baby. Don't worry, I plan on also really exploring their life with the baby once it's there, but it could be in like a year, depending on how fast I write and how much inspiration I have for moments during the pregnancy. I can promise you that there is going to be a LOT of cute Posie moments and I know quite a lot about pregnancy, so I'm going to try to make it really accurate. </p><p>I just wanted to tell you this, so you'll know what to expect when you read this fic and, if you're not interested in the pregnancy and you only want to see the baby, you'll continue to read it when the baby is there.</p><p>Finally, try and guess what will happen in next chapter based on the title 🙊🙊🙊</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. No matter what you decide, I’ll be there</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! Here is another chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Josie and Lizzie were doing sandwiches in the kitchen when an unwanted person disturbed them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Josie, can I talk to you?” Tyler asked, entering the kitchen slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to talk to you.” Josie answered roughly when she saw him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I have a few words to say to you.” Lizzie said, looking at him with a menacing look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Josie, please. I know I was stupid earlier. I was panicked.” Tyler said apologetically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie looked at him for a few seconds and sighed softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can leave us Lizzie.” Josie said, looking at her sister.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re sure?” Lizzie asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Josie nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok.” Lizzie sighed, taking her sandwich. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She exited the kitchen, but not without giving a well-deserved knee kick in Tyler’s balls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Org…” Tyler groaned, leaning forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie laughed and stayed where she was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what are you going to do about us?” Josie asked, folding her arms and looking at him with a serious look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tyler straightened up and came closer to Josie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m really sorry about what I said about…the baby. I’m not ready for this, but it’s unfair to leave you alone in this and to force you to do something you don't want to do. Also, I talked to my father and he said a baby is a gift you can’t refuse in our line. No matter what you decide, I’ll be there. I don’t want to lose you.” Tyler said sincerely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have to promise me you won’t abandon me if it becomes too difficult for you.” Josie said insecure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t abandon you, I promise.” Tyler promised, putting his hands on her arms softly. “You’re my Queen…what would I do without you?” Tyler asked with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie looked at him with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, do you want me back?” Tyler asked with a timid smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie nodded her head and kissed him tenderly. Tyler wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>During that time, Penelope, who had arrived during their discussion and had hidden behind the door to listen to what they say, closed her eyes for a few seconds, feeling defeated. All her happiness had evaporated the second she saw them together. Josie seemed happy with Tyler and, even if Penelope didn’t trust him, maybe he wasn’t that bad. The raven haired witch didn’t have the strength to destroy her happiness…not yet at least. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she headed to her room, she was intercepted by someone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope you won’t tell anyone. I know spreading gossips is your thing.” Lizzie said, standing in front of her and folding her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t planning to do it.” Penelope sighed annoyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, don’t ruin what they have. It’s not perfect, but it makes Josie happy and, with what’s coming, she needs a little bit of stability. Besides, I’m not Tyler’s biggest fan, but I prefer him to you.” Lizzie added with a harsh look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I wanted to ruin her happiness, I wouldn’t be here enduring you.” Penelope said, rolling her eyes. “And all I wanted was that she stands up for herself and steps into the light. I wanted her to put herself first and she did that…with him. Yeah, he’s not the best influence for her and I hope that this situation will calm her down because it was like the roles were reversed between you two in the last month.” Penelope said with a humorless laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, maybe you were right about that, but I don’t understand why you wanted Josie to put herself first so bad.” Lizzie said confused. “I mean, you’re hard to follow. You broke up with Josie and broke her heart, then you make all those things to bother us that I suppose were meant to make Josie stands up for herself and, between those things, you seem to want to be with her again. Not to mention the night of our birthday. I hope you don’t think I’m fool enough to not think she was with you the whole night.” Lizzie added, raising her eyebrows. “I know you think I don’t care about my twin sister, but I sure can recognize her face when she had sex.” Lizzie said, seeming a little hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean it like that, but I know I was a little harsh on you.” Penelope admitted, suddenly feeling bad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A little…” Lizzie said with a humorless laugh. “It wasn’t just a little, but I don’t want to talk about it now. Why did you have sex with Josie if it was to let her go again?” Lizzie asked seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For this one, if you want to reprimand someone, it should be Josie, because she’s the one who used me to feel better.” Penelope clarified sadly. “And I sacrificed my relationship with her so that she learns to put herself first because I love her.” Penelope said sincerely, her voice shaking a little when she said those 3 words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This took Lizzie aback. She never saw a vulnerable Penelope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I would do everything for her…even sacrificing my own happiness. So don’t worry about me ruining hers and, please, let me be miserable alone.” Penelope said harshly, overtaking Lizzie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Lizzie was confused before about Penelope’s actions, she was even more now. The siphonner stayed right there a few minutes, trying to understand what had happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ok Lizzie?” Josie asked, arriving beside her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, I was just thinking about something in one of my classes. So, you’re not with Tyler? How did it go?” Lizzie asked, pretending she didn’t listen to a part of their conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It went amazing. He said that he was sorry about earlier and that he was going to be with me no matter what I decide.” Josie answered with a big smile. “We’re going to talk about this tomorrow. I said I wanted to spend the night with you.” Josie said, hugging her sister with one arm, the other one holding her plate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, but can we talk about it now or do we have to wait till tomorrow too?” Lizzie asked, heading to their room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, we can talk about it.” Josie sighed, knowing her sister won’t let go.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It couldn't be that easy. And, I mean, we saw in the past that Tyler is good with words. He probably doesn't really mean it. We also have to put ourselves in Josie's place. She still thinks that he's the father of her child and is hoping that the two of them will work.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. I miss your hugs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! I hope you'll like this chapter. And I know that some of you must be tired of Tyler, I am too. But don't worry, Chapter 19 isn't too far away</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I really think you should tell them soon. They deserve to know.” Lizzie said, brushing her sister’s hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but how do I tell them that? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hey, I’m pregnant…you’re going to be grandparents…please don’t kill me</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Josie simulated with a nervous laugh.</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you’ll know what to say on the moment and I’m going to be there too if you need help.” Lizzie assured her. “You’ll see, you’ll feel better when it won’t be a secret anymore.” Lizzie reassured her. “After that, you won’t have to stress about their reaction. You’ll only have to stress about mini-Josie.” Lizzie said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie sighed and turned around, facing her sister.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to have a baby Lizzie.” Josie said with eyes wide open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Lizzie said with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to be a mom. I don’t even know if I’m going to be good at it.” Josie said with a little bit of fear in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to be amazing Jo. I have no doubt about that.” Lizzie assured her, taking her hand and squeezing it softly. “You care so much about the ones you love and you would do everything for them. Of course, you have to find a balance in it all, so you don’t find yourself in a situation like ours before again.” Lizzie said sadly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t that bad Lizzie.” Josie assured her. “And I was to blame too. It takes two people to create codependency.” Josie reminded her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still, but what I want to say is that your way of caring for people will make you a good mom.” Lizzie assured her sincerely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Josie said with a little smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’m going to be the cool auntie.” Lizzie bragged. “Oh, imagine if you have twins.” Lizzie said excitedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, please, not twins. I want to at least get a minimum of sleep.” Josie sighed with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right. Twins would be a bit too much for now.” Lizzie agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to be so big.” Josie whined, laying down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t say that.” Lizzie said, laying down beside her. “And, besides, I’m sure you’re going to look amazing with your baby bump.” Lizzie assured her. “Oh! And you will need maternity clothes! Can we go tomorrow after our classes?” Lizzie asked overexcited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lizzie, it’s a little too soon for that.” Josie said with a laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you’re right, but I want to go with you.” Lizzie insisted, looking at her with a serious look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I’ll go with you.” Josie assured her, laughing softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tyler better be honest when he says he won’t leave you alone in this, because he doesn’t want to see what people receive when they hurt my twin sister.” Lizzie sighed, taking Josie’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I trust him.” Josie said sincerely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe the baby will be a wolf.” Lizzie realized.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s possible, but I will take it no matter what it is.” Josie said with a soft smile, looking at her stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>After her altercation with Lizzie, Penelope went to her room and locked her door, not wanting to see anyone. She laid in bed for hours, just looking at the ceiling. Her mind was filled with so many emotions, thoughts and dilemmas that she felt like she was going to explode.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie was carrying her child. It was something the raven haired witch never thought was possible, but it was truly happening. The problem was that Josie hated her and seemed really happy with Tyler. What was she supposed to do? She had to tell Josie about this. She had the right to be part of her child’s life, no matter what was the state of her relationship with Josie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Josie was going to be extremely mad at her and would probably think that she was crazy until her moms told her otherwise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope wasn’t strong enough yet to face Josie’s outburst, but she still had some time to prepare herself for that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, pending this moment, she could start to prepare herself for the big change in her life. Understanding that she wouldn't be sleeping anytime soon, Penelope opened her laptop and started to search for everything that went through her mind regarding babies and pregnancy. She fell asleep during her research after a while, her mind now filled with good thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Josie fell asleep, exhausted from her emotional day, Lizzie took her phone and decided to text Hope.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lizzie : Hey, how was the rest of your day?</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie got a reply not long after.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Hope : It was ok, but how is Josie?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lizzie : She is taking the news pretty well and Tyler seemed to have decided to stop being an asshole and take his responsibilities. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hope : I suspected she was going to keep it. Your parents will probably freak out, but I’ll be there to speak some sense in Alaric if it’s needed.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lizzie : Yeah, Josie will probably tell them tomorrow. The sooner the better. After that, she’ll be able to focus more on the baby on the way. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hope : It’s going to be so weird, but it’s kind of exciting. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lizzie : Yeah, I know right? I know I should probably not be so happy about that because of her age, but I always wanted to be an auntie and I’m not opposed to this happening sooner than expected.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hope : You have all the rights to be happy about this Lizzie. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hope : Hey, we’ll talk more about this tomorrow ok. I’m super tired.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lizzie : No problem. I should probably sleep too since we have classes tomorrow.</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie saw that Hope had started to write something, but the three points went away before coming back and going away again. It went like that for a minute before Hope finally sent her a text.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Hope : I know Josie needs you right now, but I wish you were there with me tonight.</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie’s heart skipped a beat when she read that and she gasped for air when she read the next one.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Hope : I miss your hugs.</b>
</p><p>
  <span>If Lizzie’s brain hadn't stopped working, she would probably have made a joke about the fact that Hope naturally hated hugs, but she just couldn't be her usual self when her head was spinning like that. She didn’t know what to write back, but Hope finished the discussion luckily for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Hope : Goodnight Lizzie, have sweet dreams</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lizzie : Sweet dreams to you too Hope</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie closed her phone and put it on the nightstand. She then snuggled against her sister and fell asleep, once again ignoring what she was feeling inside, but smiling softly in her sleep.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. We’re going to rip the band-aid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Someone is going to rip the band-aid with her parents.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Lizzie was woken up by her alarm, Josie was already awake and pacing around the room nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jo, are you alright?” Lizzie asked softly, getting up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t tell them today. I can’t tell them.” Josie said panicked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jo, calm down. It’s going to be ok.” Lizzie assured her, standing in front of her and putting her hands on her shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s not going to be ok. What if they want me to get rid of it?” Josie asked scared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know they won’t do that Jo. Maybe they won’t be super thrilled at the beginning, but they would never force you to do something you don’t want to do.” Lizzie reassured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We couldn’t wait a few days?” Josie asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Josie, you and I both know that, even in a few days, you won’t be more ready to do this.” Lizzie said, looking at her with a serious look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right.” Josie sighed, closing her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We still have two hours before our first class. I think you should tell them now because, otherwise, you will only think about that instead of focusing on your lessons.” Lizzie suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bu-but Mom will maybe be too busy to make a video call.” Josie stuttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She always finds time for us. Come on.” Lizzie said, taking her sister’s hand and dragging her out of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now.” Josie said, gulping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we’re going to rip the band-aid.” Lizzie said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie understood that it was pointless to fight her sister on this, so she let herself be dragged by Lizzie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey girls, is everything alright?” Alaric asked when they entered his office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Josie, Lizzie, how are you my sweet girls?” Caroline asked excited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re in a video call with Mom. It’s perfect because we have to speak to you both.” Lizzie said, sitting on one of the chairs, following by Josie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alaric turned his laptop so that the girls could see their mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want to talk about?” Caroline asked curious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In fact, it’s Josie who wants to tell you something.” Lizzie admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both her parents stared at her with questioning looks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, it can wait. You seem to be busy. We can come back lat…” Josie rambled before being interrupted by Lizzie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Josie…” Lizzie said, holding her hand to prevent her to run away and looking at her seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie closed her eyes and sighed, nodding her head softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Josie, what is happening Honey?” Caroline asked kind of worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, don’t be mad at me.” Josie begged, crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweetheart, why would we be mad at you?” Alaric asked, skirting his desk to go stroke his daughter's hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I’m pregnant.” Josie said, looking in her father’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alaric and Caroline went totally silent and looked at each other with wide eyes, completely shocked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re pregnant.” Caroline succeeded to blurt out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie looked at her mom with teary eyes and nodded her head softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’m keeping it.” Josie sobbed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bu-but you’re 16 Josie. Have you really thought about that? You’re too young for this. A baby will change your life forever. Have you thought about your studies? How are you going to make this work?” Caroline asked, a little panicked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom, I know all of that ok, but I can do this. You have to trust me.” Josie assured her, wiping her tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I don’t understand. You didn’t use protection with Tyler?” Alaric asked, not understanding how they got in this situation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, we used protection Dad, but it obviously didn’t work.” Josie said irritated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Josie, but your life won’t be the same as the one of other girls your age. Don’t you want to have a normal adolescence?” Caroline asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a witch Mom! My entire life isn’t considered normal anyway! I can fight monsters for God’s sake! I’m not a little child anymore! I can take my responsibilities and that's what I'm going to do, whether you like it or not!” Josie exclaimed mad, getting up of her chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t get mad Sweetheart.” Alaric said, putting his hand of his daughter’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s my baby. It’s my body. It’s my life. It’s my choice. I don’t want you to try and convince me not to keep it. I need you to support me in this. I know it won’t be easy ok. I’m not stupid. This situation even scares me a little, but it’s my child…and I love it so much already. I just want to know that you’re going to be there for us and that you’re going to love it too.” Josie said more calmly, looking at her parents desperate to have their approval, a few tears running down her cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Honey, we’re going to support you no matter what you decide ok and of course we’re going to love this baby. I’m just scared for you, but I will accept your decision. Don’t worry about that.” Caroline assured her, a few tears running down her cheeks too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie nodded her head and let out a shaky breath. She started to cry more, feeling relieved. Alaric wrapped his arms around his daughter and hugged her tightly. Lizzie got up and hugged her twin sister from behind.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alaric allowed Josie not to go to class for the day. She stayed to talk a little more with her parents, but Lizzie went to eat breakfast before her first class. She searched for Hope through the cafeteria and, when she found her, she smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning.” Lizzie said, sitting in front of her with her tray.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Lizzie.” Hope said with a big smile when she saw her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Josie has a day off today.” Lizzie said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She told them.” Hope guessed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I think everything is going to be ok. My parents are clearly a little scared by the situation, particularly my mom, but they respect her decision and are going to be there for her. It’s what really matters.” Lizzie said. “I’m not sure yet, but maybe you won’t miss my hugs tonight.” Lizzie said with a soft smile, looking at her sincerely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope so.” Hope admitted with love eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie lowered her head to hide the fact that she was flushing and began to eat her breakfast. When she looked up, Hope was still staring at her with a soft smile and now she was the one flushing, shy about having been caught staring. At that moment, both their hearts were beating fast and they both felt that strange tingling all over their bodies, almost making them dizzy. They knew in their hearts what they were feeling at that moment, but they still waited before revealing it to one another, scared by the reaction they could receive from the other. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter's title is "I think we’re able to be civil in the same room". No, no, this time I'm not fooling with you 🙊</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. I think we’re able to be civil in the same room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I will not always post as quickly, but I know that you're excited to have actual Posie content, so here's Chapter 19. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>A week later</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>After telling her parents, Josie told her friends about the pregnancy and Tyler did the same. Josie passed a few nights with him where they talked about the baby. She could see that he wasn’t as excited about this as her, but she knew that he would need some time to adjust. She understood that it was something huge…that it was a lot of new responsibilities and that it was a lot for him, but it was a lot for her too and she was able to be happy about it. Whatever, he was there at least and that was all that mattered for her at this time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Also, in a rare moment where Lizzie were not with Hope, Josie took the time to talk to her about the past month and to apologize to her. She knew that Lizzie had forgiven her and that their bond was stronger than any drama that could happen between them, but she didn’t know if Hope had forgiven her and she didn’t want to lose the friendship they were beginning to have before all this. Hope accepted her apologizes and said to Josie not to worry about it. She was really glad that everything was ok between the three of them and knew that she was lucky that they forgave her quickly. But there was one person she hadn't spoken to yet and she wasn’t planning to do so. However, the events of the day wouldn't give her a choice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Saturday and some teachers went to the movies with the youngest students. Tyler went to see his family and Lizzie was with Hope, so Josie took the opportunity to have some alone time. She was reading a book in the library when her stomach started to rumble. She looked at her phone to see what time it was. 2 pm. The time flew by without her noticing and she hadn’t eaten yet. She gathered her things and went to the kitchen. Sadly for her, she wasn’t the only one to be hungry at this hour. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to go. I think we’re able to be civil in the same room.” Penelope said when Josie was about to retrace her steps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just don’t annoy me.” Josie sighed, going to the fridge and looking for something to eat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope observed her from where she was and knew exactly what her body language meant. Her discouraged sighs, her disgust expression looking at food, her slumped shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's ok if you don't have a lot of appetite, you know that right? It’s not your fault. It’s normal.” Penelope assured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie turned her attention on Penelope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did your morning sicknesses start yet?” Penelope asked softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would I tell you this?” Josie asked annoyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, ok, sorry. I was just trying to help here.” Penelope sighed, returning her attention to the soup she was warming up. “I have enough for two if you want some. She is substantial enough, so you don't have to eat too much of it.” Penelope said, looking at her again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What game are you playing now Penelope?” Josie asked, folding her arms and looking at her seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not playing any game Josie. If I was anyone else in the school, you wouldn’t react like that. I don’t have to do this. It's hard enough for me as it is.” Penelope said sadly. “But you had a tougher week than me and you probably didn’t have the time to inform you on this kind of things yet, so I really just want to help. Do you prefer if I let you feel guilty because you're not hungry?” Penelope asked, sighing and turning the cooktop off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I don’t know what she wants, but I sure know that I want you to give me the urn.” A unknown woman voice said in a menacing voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>During the past month, a monster succeeded to take the knife and they had now a new object to protect, the urn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both girls automatically directed their attention on the mysterious woman who was dressed as an ancient warrior, drawing her bow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give. Me. The. Urn.” The warrior ordered, pointing her bow at Josie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope did a quick spell who sent the bow and the arrow across the room and the warrior looked at Penelope startled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you dare threatening her like that.” Penelope growled, charging at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sadly for the raven haired witch, the warrior knew how to fight hand-to-hand and tackled her to the ground immediately. She pulled out her sword and brought it to Penelope's neck. The young witch pushed the warrior’s arm away with hers, using all the strength she had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Penelope!” Josie exclaimed in a worried voice, moving forward to help her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Josie, stay back!” Penelope cursed when she saw her approaching in the corner of her eyes. “Run!” Penelope exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie seemed to hesitate, not wanting to leave her alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Run!!!” Penelope yelled, pushing even harder on the warrior’s arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie listened this time and ran out of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think you’re strong, but you can’t defeat me.” The warrior said, taking Penelope by the collar and lifting her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tackled Penelope against a wall, held both of her arms with one hand and brought her sword to Penelope’s neck once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t defeat Rita, the queen of the Amazons.” Rita said with an evil voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re an Amazon.” Penelope said startled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am the one who rebuilt our great civilization when we ran away from our husbands who were treating us bad. We were great without men, but my people wanted to have babies. I then asked powerful witches to make an object for us…something that would allow us to reproduce without men. It was a difficult task, but they succeeded. They did one pair of earrings. They were bee shaped, as for the queen bee from which all members of the hive descend. I could’ve impregnated all of my people, but no. They said I was exaggerating with this idea and they were also against my idea of killing our newborn sons.” Rita said with a laugh, seeming crazy. “So they banish me…me, the one who gave them everything. They took my earrings to be sure I wouldn’t use them in a bad way and, after that, that stupid golem found me and consumed me.” Rita said angrily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope was shocked. That was where her earrings came from.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now that you know how incredible is your killer, I’m going to kill you and then I’m going to kill your little girlfriend.” Rita said with evil look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope gave a knee kick in Rita’ stomach, taking her by surprise, and took the sword from her hand, piercing her heart quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you knew me, you would know that it’s not wise to threaten my girl’s life.” Penelope whispered, looking in her eyes while she gave her last breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rita dropped on the floor, lifeless, and Penelope dropped the sword. She went to lean against the kitchen island, regaining her energy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Penelope, are you ok?” Hope asked, entering the kitchen, following by Josie and Lizzie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m ok.” Penelope answered her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Penelope saw Josie, she exploded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you! What were you thinking Josie?! You can’t put yourself in danger like that! When I say run, you run! What if something had happened to you or the baby?!” Penelope exclaimed, looking at Josie with worried eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope realized that her reaction was exaggerated, since she had no reason to react this way in their eyes. She kept her eyes on Josie, breathing heavily. Hope and Lizzie looked at Penelope like she had grown another head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah, you’re going to calm down now.” Josie said with a serious look. “Since when do I have to obey you?” Josie asked mad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not what I…” Penelope began to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I don’t want to know Penelope. We’re not together. You’re not in position to tell me those things.” Josie replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope’s breathing started to speed up a bit and she seemed on the verge of crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey girls, why don’t you leave us a moment?” Hope asked, looking at the twins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come Josie.” Lizzie said, leading her out of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can let go now. It’s ok.” Hope said softly, approaching her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing? We’re not friends. We don’t even talk.” Penelope said, trying to be cold as usual, but her trembling voice did the opposite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have to let her go Penelope. It’s going to kill you if you don’t stop now.” Hope said, looking into her eyes. “I understand that it must be really hard for you.” Hope said with a compassionate look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few tears ran down Penelope’s cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re not your responsibility Penelope.” Hope said next.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, they’re my responsibility.” Penelope replied through clenched teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No Penelope, they’re not.” Hope said, shaking her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, they’re my responsibility!!!” Penelope yelled, hitting her fist hard on the kitchen island and startling Hope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie and Josie were in the next room, so they heard her. Lizzie rushed in the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, now you’re going to back off Park!” Lizzie ordered, putting herself between them. “You’re acting like a damn fool right now! It’s not your baby!” Lizzie exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes it’s my baby!!!” Penelope yelled with tears threatening to fall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second she said that, Penelope realized what she had done, but she couldn’t take it back.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>OMG, are the girls going to believe Penelope? Are they going to think that she is crazy? Is Josie going to kill Penelope? Are they going to make out on the kitchen counter? Who knows?</p><p>Fun fact : I had given another name to the Amazon, but I realized while posting it that she reminded me of Rita in Power Rangers, so I changed her name.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. I’ll never regret doing that mistake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let's see if they believe her...and if Penelope will survive</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was total silence in the room. Lizzie and Hope looked at Penelope with bewildered expressions, not understanding what she meant by that. Was she fooling them or was she serious? Or was she just crazy? Penelope looked at them with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Josie asked, entering the room and looking at her with a questioning look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope looked at her during a few seconds and took a deep breath before answering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m the one who impregnated you.” Penelope answered, looking at her in the eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope was sure that she saw a glimpse of joy in Josie's eyes, but it was quickly replaced by a frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, you’re seriously going crazy Park.” Lizzie said, folding her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Penelope, stop. You’re being ridiculous right now. It’s impossible.” Josie said seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is possible Josie.” Penelope replied with nothing but sincerity in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie didn’t know what to say. She could see in her eyes that it was the truth, but she couldn’t believe her. It was impossible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know your ego was so big that you think you can defy the fundamentals of biology, Park.” Lizzie said, rolling her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are in a school for witches, vampires and werewolves. We all defy the fundamentals of biology, Saltzman.” Penelope replied, looking at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not wrong, but you’ll have to explain to us how exactly it’s possible.” Hope said, folding her arms and looking at her with a serious look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie folded her arms too, waiting for her explanation because she didn’t believe her at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The day before your birthday, I finally managed to get into my mothers’ secret room. There was a bunch of magic objects…including the bee-shaped earrings which was particularly well hidden. The same ones I was wearing when we…did it.” Penelope said, looking at Josie with a sheepish look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie’s face softened a little. Of course, Josie remembered those earrings. She had noticed them and had found them beautiful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, good story Park. How can we be sure that you’re not fooling us right now?” Lizzie asked seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can ask my moms if you want. It’s how they conceived me…and I just learned that those earrings were hers.” Penelope said, looking at the lifeless woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope returned her attention on the girls. Lizzie and Hope looked at her with wide eyes, realizing that she was probably telling the truth. Josie, on her side, looked at her with an angry look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did that on purpose, didn’t you? You wanted a way to keep me trapped from your grip for the rest of my life!” Josie exclaimed, furious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Josie, I didn’t know what those earrings could do. I swear.” Penelope swore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t believe you!” Josie exclaimed, heading towards Penelope. “Just admit it!!!” Josie yelled, shoving Penelope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Josie, I would never do that.” Penelope said sincerely. “If I wanted to hurt you, don’t you think I would’ve told you sooner?” Penelope asked with teary eyes and a shaky voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie calmed down and looked at her with teary eyes too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry ok. I should’ve been more careful with those earrings. It was a mistake.” Penelope said sincerely. “But I’ll never regret doing that mistake.” Penelope admitted, her voice breaking at the end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few tears ran down her cheeks, showing a vulnerable Penelope. Josie let out a shaky sigh because of what she said and then left the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Josie…” Penelope sobbed, watching her go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope closed her eyes and lowered her head. She took deep breaths to calm down. When she opened her eyes a few seconds later, Lizzie and Hope were still there, looking at her and processing what they just learned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just make sure she eats something.” Penelope said, wiping her tears and exiting the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t expecting that at all.” Hope confessed when Penelope was gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Josie is carrying Satan’s child, it’s sure you weren’t expecting that.” Lizzie said with a laugh. “We should go check on Josie.” Lizzie sighed. “And I will bring her something to eat.” Lizzie said, remembering what Penelope said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead, but I have to take care of the monster before.” Hope said, looking at the dead body.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penelope went for a walk in the woods to try and calm down a bit. The truth was out and she couldn’t take it back. She just hoped that Josie would accept to talk to her and that she wouldn’t be mad at her for the rest of their lives. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Penelope entered the school after her walk, Tyler was there, waiting for her. When Penelope saw the anger on Tyler’s face and his clenched fists, she understood that he knew about the baby and had a bad feeling in her gut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You!!! I always knew that you would ruin it for me!!!” Tyler yelled furious, rushing towards her. “When my friend texted me the news, I couldn’t believe it!!! You’re not going to steal her from me!!! She’s mine!!!” Tyler yelled in her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Josie is not a property.” Penelope said firmly, looking at him in the eyes. “And at least now the baby will have two parents who want it, unlike you.” Penelope spat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right, I don’t care about this damn baby. I never cared about it, but I want her and I’m not going to lose her to a fucking bitch like you.” Tyler growled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you really think she’ll lose her time with you when you don’t care at all about her baby and when you treat her like your property? Good luck with that.” Penelope said with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tyler's face clenched with anger and he punched her hard in the face, taking her by surprise. Before Penelope could react, Tyler dragged her to the wall with his super speed and showered her with punches on the abdomen, each of them making it hard to breathe. Damn supernatural strength. Her labored breathing and her pain prevented her from concentrating to do a spell to defend herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Phasmatos Somnus!” Hope exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tyler immediately lost consciousness and fell on the ground. Penelope wrapped her arms around her abdomen and winced in pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Omg, Penelope! Are you ok?” Hope asked, rushing to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m alright.” Penelope said unconvincingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you’re not ok at all. Come on, I’m bringing you back to your room and I’ll call the school nurse.” Hope said, helping Penelope to walk.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We already knew you were an asshole Tyler, there was no need to prove it to us more</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. I’m going to kill him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let's see how Josie reacts to what Tyler did</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Josie hadn’t spoken since she learned that her baby was from Penelope. She had been sitting on her bed, staring at the wall, ever since she got to her room. Lizzie was just looking at her from her bed. She had tried to make her talk, but Josie had stayed silent. Lizzie didn’t know how she felt about the situation. At least, she ate something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Josie, something happened.” Hope said, entering the room without knocking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” Josie asked, full alerted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tyler apparently learned that your baby is Penelope’s and he beated her.” Hope answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Is she ok?” Josie asked worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s not that bad. I fortunately stopped him before he got too far.” Hope answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anger rose in Josie and she got up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is Tyler now?” Josie grumbled with clenched fists.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is in your Dad’s office.” Hope said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to kill him.” Josie said, rushing out of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jo, wait! Are you sure it’s a good idea?” Lizzie asked, following her along with Hope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, I have some things to tell him.” Josie said with clenched teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie and Hope knew that they couldn’t stop her, but they followed her to make sure that she was safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tyler!!! How dare you?!” Josie yelled, entering her Dad’s office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tyler looked at her with wide eyes, clearly trying to find something to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good chance finding an acceptable excuse for what you did.” Josie said with a serious look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was mad at her ok.” Tyler said, standing up and looking at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, I understand that it must have been hard for you to learn that the baby is not yours, but…” Josie began to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I don’t care about this stupid baby!” Tyler shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie looked at him with a sad expression, shocked by his words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What…” Josie whispered, feeling hurt. “Why did you say that you wanted it if it was not true?” Josie asked, not understanding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I didn’t want to lose you and babies are your thing anyway, so it wouldn’t have mattered if you were the only one taking care of it. It’s what men do in my line anyway.” Tyler said, shrugging. “I tried for years to have you and I finally succeeded, so I’m not going to lose you to her! You’re mine!” Tyler shouted with anger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears ran down Josie’s cheeks. She couldn’t believe what he was saying, but deep down she knew it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was so blind. I thought you were different with me. I thought you had changed…that you were a good guy, but you’re just the asshole I always knew you were before I started dating you.” Josie said, feeling incredibly hurt. “I’m not a property Tyler. I’m not your property. I never was and never will be.” Josie said firmly. “And I don’t know how backward is your line, but I’m not interested at all to be a part of it. That you can be sure.” Josie assured him with a humorless laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re breaking up with me…” Tyler said with anger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah I’m breaking up with you. I would have break up with you just because you beat a woman who is actually my child's other mother, but you just added a bunch of reasons to my list.” Josie said with a serious look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You better not threaten my daughter because you are definitely expelled from school if you do so.” Alaric warned him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tyler growled in anger and exited the office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll talk about your punishment later.” Alaric said before he was too far.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jo, are you ok?” Lizzie asked softly, putting her hand on her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m fine.” Josie nodded, looking at her. “I should’ve listened to you.” Josie said sadly. “But I don’t want to talk about him. Where is Penelope?” Josie asked, looking at Hope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s in her room.” Hope answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penelope was sitting against the headboard and was staring at the wall. The nurse had informed her moms of the incident, so Penelope was waiting for their arrival. When the door opened, she automatically thought it was them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Moms, don’t panic ok. I’m fine.” Penelope assured them, looking at the door to see that it wasn’t her moms, but Josie instead. “Oh, Josie…” Penelope said, looking at her uncertain, not knowing why she was there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry about what Tyler did to you. Are you ok?” Josie asked a little worried, approaching her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m alright Josie. Don’t worry about me.” Penelope assured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He hit your face.” Josie said, looking at Penelope's slightly split lip and her red cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s not that bad. The worst part is my abdomen, but I have known worse.” Penelope said with a little smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I broke up with him. I should’ve listened to all of you when you warned me from him.” Josie sighed. “I was really stupid, I know.” Josie said, lowering her head ashamed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, it’s ok. Everyone makes mistakes.” Penelope assured her with a soft smile. “And you weren’t stupid. You were just really angry at me because of the things I have done before. Maybe you even had feelings for him. In that case, it doesn’t make you stupid either because we can’t control what our hearts feel.” Penelope assured her sincerely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still, I should’ve listened to you and I shouldn’t have hurt you on purpose.” Josie said sincerely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I should’ve told you the truth the second I knew. You wouldn't have had to experience this roller coaster of emotions with him.” Penelope said, feeling bad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, it’s not your fault he is an asshole.” Josie said, sitting on the edge of the bed with a sigh. “Hopefully, I won’t have to deal with him ever again.” Josie said, lowering her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie felt Penelope’s stare on her, so she looked up to see Penelope looking at her with her head slightly tilted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Josie asked with a soft laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you eat something?” Penelope asked with concerned eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I ate something, don’t worry.” Josie answered with an amused laugh. “I knew something was up. You were acting too strange. It all makes sense now.” Josie said with a soft smile. “It was impossible that you knew so much about morning sickness without looking for information.” Josie said with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s true that I searched a lot of information the past week.” Penelope confessed with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie looked at her during a few seconds, feeling her heart beating fast in her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can't believe it's really yours.” Josie whispered, looking at her in the eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it a good thing or a bad thing?” Penelope asked, raising her eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t really know yet.” Josie answered, looking at her hands shyly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that our relationship is not at its best and that this baby doesn’t erase the pain I put you through, or the pain you put me through. We still have things to figure out, but this is my child too and I want to be there in every step of the way.” Penelope said sincerely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie looked at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want you to push me away, but I don’t want to feel that you don’t want me there either.” Penelope said insecure, playing with her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie melted at this view. At the school, she was the only one who could see the usually so strong Penelope being so vulnerable. Josie couldn't help but wrapping her arms around the raven haired witch. Penelope was surprised by the action, but she quickly hugged her back. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the hug. It felt so good. She missed it so much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to push you away.” Josie assured her. “You’re the mother of my child.” Josie said, pulling back from the hug and looking at her with soft eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope looked at Josie’s stomach and smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the mother of my child too.” Penelope said, looking at Josie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a little weird.” Josie confessed with a laugh, looking at her stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know we can do this. I know we’re going to be a good team.” Penelope said, looking at Josie in the eyes sincerely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before they could continue their discussion, the door opened and a really concerned Trini entered the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Penelope, are you…” Trini began to say until she saw the two of them. “Am I interrupting something?” Trini asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Penelope answered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Josie answered at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I don’t care if I’m interrupting something because my baby was beaten.” Trini said, walking towards her daughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mami, stop…” Penelope whined when her mother began to kiss her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie just laughed, knowing that Penelope was embarrassed because she was seeing that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your lip Penelope, look at your lip.” Trini said, cupping her face and looking at her with concerned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You better not look at my stomach.” Penelope recommended.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?!” Trini exclaimed, getting ready to pull her T-shirt up, but Penelope stopped her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mami, no.” Penelope said, wrapping her arms around her waist to prevent her from doing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean no?” Trini asked, putting her hands on her hips and narrowing her eyes at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you. I don’t want you to worry too much. The nurse said that I was ok. It’s all you need to know…both of you.” Penelope answered, looking at Josie too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll see what your Mom thinks of that when she finishes speaking with the headmaster.” Trini said, raising her eyebrows. “But now you’re going to tell me why you didn’t call us since last weekend. Look, I know that I didn’t seem too happy about the fact that you impregnated Josie, but…” Trini said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mami…be careful with what you say. What if Josie didn’t know it yet.” Penelope said seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not stupid. I knew right away why Tyler beat you and the fact that Josie is in this room right now confirm my theory that she knows.” Trini simply said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, but I didn’t call you because I knew it would’ve been all that we would’ve talked about and I needed time to process it by myself. I also didn’t want you to scream at me.” Penelope explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it wasn’t a reason to ignore me like that. I’m your mother and…” Trini began to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, ok. It’s ok Mami. I’m sorry. God, you don’t need to remind me of my birth all the time.” Penelope groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie couldn’t help but laugh a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You see this Josie. This is your weapon for every time your child ignores you for stupid reasons and for every time they annoy.” Trini assured her, pointing at both Penelope and her stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Noted.” Josie said with an amused laugh. “I’ll leave you two alone now. I will check on you tomorrow Penelope.” Josie said, getting up and looking at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, see you tomorrow then.” Penelope said with a little smile, hiding the fact that she was disappointed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It seems to be going well between the two of you.” Trini said when Josie was gone, sitting at the edge of the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, at least she seems happier to have a child with me rather than with Tyler.” Penelope said, looking at her mother. “But seriously Mami, I’m ok. Don’t worry about me.” Penelope assured her, knowing she was worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Baby…” Kimberly said, opening the door and looking at her daughter with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Mom.” Penelope said, smiling at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what did the headmaster say?” Trini asked, looking at her wife.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He still has to talk to Tyler’s parents, but he will probably be suspended for a few days. It’s far from enough in my opinion, but what can we do about it? It’s the school policy.” Kimberly sighed irritated, approaching them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok Mom. When he’ll come back, I’ll beat his ass.” Penelope assured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t even think about that Penelope. Look what happened. He hurt you!” Trini exclaimed with a serious look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He took me by surprise and I wasn’t able to counterattack. And I was still in shock with the fact that Josie was mad at me about the baby…and I was so thrilled to see that asshole face when he realized that he had no chance with Josie anymore that I forgot to keep myself safe. Those things happened, even at the best. But I can assure you it won’t happen again. Next time, Tyler won’t see it coming. I can assure you of that.” Penelope assured her with a smirk, thinking about all the things she could do to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Penelope, no. Do you hear me? I say no. Violence is never the answer and you know that. It only brings trouble. What if, after you got your revenge, he does something even worse?” Trini asked worried, looking at her right in the eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeez, ok, I won’t do it. You can calm down now.” Penelope said, rolling her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Penelope, I’m serious.” Trini insisted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mami, I won’t do it ok. I will swallow my pride and be the bigger person. You can trust me.” Penelope said sincerely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“While we’re talking about violence, we have to talk about something else. Alaric told me that you killed a monster all alone Penelope.” Kimberly said with a proud smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, the evil queen of the Amazons wasn’t strong enough for me.” Penelope said with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? But you could’ve been killed Penelope.” Trini said even more worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know Mami, but it’s not like I had the chance to really run away because she would’ve followed Josie and I. I couldn’t risk Josie being hurt. I had to protect them.” Penelope explained sincerely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s my girl.” Kimberly said, disheveling her daughter’s hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arr…why does she have to be just like you?” Trini groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? She takes her responsibilities. It’s what you wanted.” Kimberly said, raising her arms in the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I have to tell you something Moms.” Penelope admitted. “I discovered where the earrings come from.” Penelope said, looking at them seriously.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Don't worry, Tyler will have what he deserves one day, just not now</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. You’re right, I should probably start with that</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I think it's time for at least one of our couples of idiots to stop being a little less idiot.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>That night, Josie was laying in bed and was stroking her belly gently. It didn't seem like she was pregnant yet, but it was soothing anyway and it was making her smile. The fact that the baby growing inside her was from Penelope made her smile even more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hadn’t forgive her yet for the pain she had put her through since their break-up, but she knew she had never stopped loving her…even if she had tried to tell herself otherwise. Even when she was with Tyler, she was lying to herself. During most of their moments, she couldn’t help but compare Tyler with Penelope and it was an understatement to say that Penelope had absolutely nothing to envy Tyler. It often ended with Josie wishing she was with Penelope instead…even if she was trying hard to deny it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just like for Penelope, this baby had always been a dream that she thought would never become true, but now it was there and far from a dream.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope and Lizzie had decided to go at the dock after they had been sure that they could leave Josie alone. They were looking at the peaceful lake in a comfortable silence, the both of them sitting on a blanket and covering themselves with another one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, this day was…interesting.” Lizzie said with a laugh, thinking about their day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Hope agreed with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And now Penelope Park will be in our lives forever.” Lizzie groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should go easy with her.” Hope said sincerely, looking at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She hurt my sister and she said mean things to me.” Lizzie said seriously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you hurt your sister too and I’m sure it happened to you to say mean things to Penelope, but it doesn’t make you a bad person as far as I know.” Hope replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Touché.” Lizzie sighed, lowering her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you seriously can’t say that Tyler would’ve been a better parent than Penelope. It’s clear that she cares.” Hope said with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just hope that she cares for Josie as much as she cares about the baby because it’s clear when I look in my sister’s eyes that she hopes she and Penelope will share more than a baby together and I don’t want her to get her heart broken again.” Lizzie said firmly, looking at Hope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it’s clear that Penelope cares a lot about your sister. I don’t even understand why she broke up with Josie in the first place.” Hope said confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would like to understand it too.” Lizzie sighed. “The day we learned that Josie was pregnant, when she and Tyler made up, Penelope listened to their conversation and I spoke to her about the fact that she better not ruin it for them. She looked really sad. I think she was going to tell Josie the truth.” Lizzie explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I think I should tell you that Penelope accidentally saw the test when I was going to get rid of it. I didn’t have to tell her it was Josie’s, she guessed it.” Hope admitted with a sheepish look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The face she must have done when she learned the baby was hers.” Lizzie said with a laugh, shaking her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s pretty amazing that those earrings exist.” Hope said with a soft smile while playing with her hands nervously, a thousand of thoughts coming in her mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie looked at Hope’s hands and smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, why’s that?” Lizzie asked in a kinda bold tone, looking at Hope’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” Hope mumbled even more nervous, not daring to look at Lizzie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie took Hope’s hand in her own and the tribrid froze, gasping for air. Lizzie smiled confidently at that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I can think of a few reasons.” Lizzie said confidently, looking at the horizon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope looked up at Lizzie with insecure eyes, afraid of misunderstanding what Lizzie was saying. The blonde looked at Hope out of the corner of her eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe three or four reasons. One day.” Lizzie said, shrugging.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope let out a laugh and looked at her with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you think you go a little fast?” Hope asked with an amused expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie looked at her with soft eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right, I should probably start with that.” Lizzie said, connecting her lips with Hope's and kissing her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope was taken by surprise, but she kissed her back quickly, being eager to do that since a month. Hope tangled her hands in Lizzie's hair and the blonde put her hand on Hope's upper back, bringing her closer and deepening the kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they had to pull back to catch their breath, they looked at each other in the eyes. Lizzie still had her confident look and Hope felt really shy all of the sudden. Lizzie was afraid for a moment that Hope regretted the kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ok?” Lizzie asked concerned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope nodded her head softly and hugged her, burying her face in the crook of Lizzie’s neck. Lizzie smiled and wrapped her arms around her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lizzie…” Hope whispered after a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Lizzie asked softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a bit cold.” Hope whispered, looking up at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie let out a soft laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on. Let’s go back inside.” Lizzie said, getting up and helping her to get up too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They gathered their things and headed back to the school. Their hands were brushing while they were walking and Lizzie eventually took Hope’s hand in hers. The tribrid felt herself blushing and warming up inside.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter's title is "You didn't tell us you gave a special gift to your girl for her birthday". Guess who says it.</p><p>Also, if you have any nickname ideas the characters could give the unborn baby, you can write them in the comments if you want and maybe I'll pick one of them. I have a few ideas on my own, but I'm lacking some inspiration</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. You didn't tell us you gave a special gift to your girl for her birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you'll like this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Penelope had managed to convince her mothers to return home, assuring them that she was fine. That night, unlike other nights, she fell asleep easily, finally feeling relieved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, when she woke up the next morning, she wasn’t feeling as relaxed as the other night because now she didn’t know what to do. Should she go see Josie or should she wait for her to come to her? No, Penelope needed to show her that she cared. She got dressed and grabbed something before heading to Josie and Lizzie’s room. She hesitated during a few seconds before having the courage to knock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Josie asked from the other side of the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s me. Can I come in?” Penelope asked softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few seconds later, the door opened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shouldn't you be in bed?” Josie asked, raising her eyebrow and looking at her with a serious look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, the nurse only said to rest for a few hours. I’m fine, I assure you. It’s just a little painful.” Penelope assured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, well come in. You should sit.” Josie said, returning to her bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope closed the door behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning Park.” Hope said, sitting beside Lizzie on her bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning Mikaelson.” Penelope said, looking at her. “Good morning Saltzman.” Penelope said, looking at Lizzie with a smirk, already annoying her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Penelope.” Josie warned, looking at her seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right.” Penelope said, stopping with the cocky attitude. “I came here to give you this.” Penelope said, giving a little notebook to Josie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” Josie asked intrigued, looking at it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a bunch of information on pregnancy that can be helpful for you, like the things I said to you yesterday. I made sure that the information was as reliable as possible.” Penelope assured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie opened it and quickly flipped through it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Penelope, you did all this?” Josie asked, looking at her impressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I had to keep myself busy during those sleepless nights.” Penelope answered with a little laugh. “And I wanted to help you.” Penelope said with a little smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww…Penelope Park the softie…it’s so cute.” Hope said, melting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Penelope, it’s really kind of you.” Josie said sincerely. “I’m sure it’s gonna be useful.” Josie said with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you talking about your little notebook or your talking encyclopedia?” Lizzie asked casually, looking at her nails.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope and Josie both looked at her with an annoyed look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, ok.” Lizzie said, raising her hands in surrender. “But can we go eat now? I’m hungry.” Lizzie groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’m coming with you?” Penelope asked, looking at Lizzie confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we have some things to discuss.” Josie answered, getting up of her bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girls had just sat at a table in the cafeteria when Jed and MG arrived.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Pen!” Jed exclaimed, approaching her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no…” Penelope mumbled, putting her hands in her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You better have a good explanation on why you didn’t answer our texts yesterday.” MG said, patting Penelope's shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we want to congratulate you for the big news Pen.” Jed said, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her a little in a friendly way. “You didn't tell us you gave a special gift to your girl for her birthday.” Jed said with an amused smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had the feeling something had happened with Josie that night, but I didn’t think you had sex with her and I clearly didn’t think you had made a baby with her.” MG said, laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie, Hope and Josie were looking at the interaction amused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s right there Boys, she’s right there.” Penelope said in her hands, completely embarrassed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right, where are our manners? Congratulations Josie. Don’t worry, if this girl annoys you, just call us and we’re going to take care of her.” Jed said, looking at Josie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does it count for me too?” Lizzie asked hopefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok Boys, I’ll come to see you later ok.” Penelope said, looking at them with a menacing look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, but you better come for real because we have lots of questions.” MG said before going to sit at another table with the other guys.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry for that.” Penelope said, looking at Josie who was sitting next to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t apologize for that. It was pretty entertaining.” Josie said with an amused smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I hope you’re ready to have two crazy uncles in this baby’s life.” Penelope said with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I hope you’re ready to have two crazy aunts in this baby’s life.” Josie said with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both girls laughed at that and Hope and Lizzie looked at each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know if it’s a compliment.” Lizzie whispered to Hope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, did you have time to check for a midwife with Tyler?” Penelope asked curious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but how do you know I want to give birth with a midwife? That's exactly what I wanted to talk to you about.” Josie said surprised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Josie, we had a discussion about that when we were…” Penelope reminded, not able to continue her sentence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both lowered their head for a moment, not able to look at each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right, but I didn’t think you would remember something like that.” Josie finally said, looking at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, if you want, I know a midwife. She’s a witch, so it’s a plus for us, and she’s amazing. At least, it’s what my mothers say because I obviously don’t remember my birth.” Penelope said with a laugh, looking at her. “We could call her together if you want.” Penelope suggested softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, do you have anything planned after breakfast?” Josie asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to talk with my boys, but I think I will go do that right now. I don't know how long they'll keep me prisoner, so I'll text you when I'm done, ok?” Penelope asked, getting up with her tray and putting her hand on Josie’s shoulder softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok.” Josie nodded with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My God, are you sure that this is Penelope Park?” Lizzie asked, looking at Penelope who was now sitting beside MG.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…” Josie answered with a shrug, eating her toast. “And I assure you that you haven't seen anything yet.” Josie said, looking at her toast and daydreaming.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You're welcome for the Posie fluff! It's just the beginning! Yay!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Are you nervous?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! Here's another chapter. I have some technical difficulties with my laptop these days and the family laptop is often used by the other members of family because of school, so, if it takes a little longer than usual before I post again, it's probably because of that.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Pen, what happened to your face?” MG asked, just realizing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So the rumors about Tyler punching you are right…” Jed guessed with gritted teeth. “He’s a dead man. No one touch my family.” Jed assured her with clenched fists.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Jed…please, don’t do anything to Tyler when he comes back to school.” Penelope said seriously, knowing how protective he could be, especially with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to stay there and do nothing.” Jed replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're going to be in trouble and I don't want that. Besides, it’s between me and Tyler. If there is ever someone who takes care of putting Tyler back in his place, it’s going to be me.” Penelope said firmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And are you going to do it?” Jed asked with raised eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to, but Mami…not so much.” Penelope answered with a sigh. “So I’m going to try and be the bigger person, but I did say that I will try. Knowing Tyler, he will probably get way on my nerves in no time.” Penelope said with a shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now enough talking about that asshole. You have to explain to us how you got yourself in that situation Pen. How is that even possible?” MG asked curious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope let out a laugh and talked to them about the earrings.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure about calling her on her personal number?” Josie asked, looking at Penelope who was sitting in front of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were both sitting cross-legged face to face on Josie’s bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What number do you think we’ll call during the pregnancy when we’ll need her?” Penelope asked with a soft laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but she’s not our midwife yet. I think we should call the birth center instead.” Josie said, playing with her fingers insecure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Josie, trust me. I know what I’m doing.” Penelope reassured her, dialing the midwife’s number.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Penelope?” Leanne, the midwife, asked with a slightly confused tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Leanne, how are you?” Penelope asked, putting her on speaker so Josie could hear the conversation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m good, but why are you calling me? It's not that it bothers me, I’m just really confused.” Leanne said with a laugh. “Wait, are you pregnant?” Leanne asked, realizing that it was probably the reason.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I mean no. In fact, I’m not the one who is pregnant.” Penelope answered, looking at Josie who was really nervous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me guess, you followed your moms’ legacy with those famous earrings.” Leanne guessed with an amused laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…who would have thought that this simple pair of earrings did such a thing.” Penelope said with a laugh and a sheepish smile. “So we call you because we’ll like to have you as our midwife. I know we usually have to call at the birth center, but I preferred to call you first.” Penelope explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s perfect like that.” Leanne assured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can take care of our pregnancy, right?” Penelope asked hopefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to make sure that your beloved meets the criteria first, but yeah I can take care of you.” Leanne answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, we’re not…” Penelope began to say, but Leanne continued to speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can even receive you at the birth center this afternoon if you are available.” Leanne proposed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we’re totally available.” Josie answered excited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, I am waiting for you at 1 pm, is that ok?” Leanne asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we’ll be there.” Penelope assured her. “See you later.” Penelope said before hanging up.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When are we going to tell Josie about us?” Hope asked in a sleepy voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie and Hope were laying in Hope’s bed, the head of the tribrid resting on Lizzie’s chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. I just hope she won't be angry because I ended up doing what she feared I would do when she lied to me.” Lizzie confessed, stroking Hope’s hair softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but it’s not like she still wants to be with me. I mean, she’s having a baby with Penelope and clearly her heart belongs to her.” Hope said, touching Lizzie’s collarbone with her fingertips. “But we still can wait a little. I don’t mind it being our little secret.” Hope confessed, looking at Lizzie with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie smiled at her and kissed her softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, for now you’re mine and only mine.” Lizzie said with a smirk. “And, when everyone knows, we’re going to be the powerful couple of this school.” Lizzie assured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, if Jed and Landon think it's them who are going to take Josie and Tyler's place, they’re wrong.” Hope said, hugging Lizzie harder and hiding her head in her T-shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who could have guessed that the powerful and unique tribrid was such a hugger…” Lizzie said in a playful voice, hugging her harder too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.” Hope said with a soft laugh. “It’s not my fault that you’re so comfy.” Hope sighed dramatically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re a hugger only for me?” Lizzie asked with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so cocky, stop it.” Hope said, laughing and shoving her a little. “Come on, let’s continue Love it or list it.” Hope said, sitting up and getting her laptop on her nightstand. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie and Penelope talked to pass time. Penelope explained to her some of the things that she wrote in the notebook. After having lunch, they took one of the cars available and Penelope drove them to the birth center.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you nervous?” Penelope asked after a few minutes, noticing Josie’s silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, a little.” Josie admitted, looking at Penelope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know that you can call Lizzie if you want, right? I know that we don’t get along really well, but you can have her by your side.” Penelope said sincerely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Josie assured her. “It’s just that I feel like it should be just us today.” Josie said with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope smiled at her softly and returned her attention on the road.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think they’ll wonder where we are?” Penelope asked in an amused tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably…” Josie said with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you remember when we snuck out of the school to go to that festival even if your dad told us not to go?” Penelope asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How could I forget? He was so mad at us, but it was a wonderful day so I didn’t care at all.” Josie answered, smiling at the memory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope parked the car and then looked at Josie. They looked at each other with a lingering look before looking away quickly, pushing those feelings aside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re here. We should go inside.” Penelope hurried to say, wanting to distract them from the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie nodded and they entered the building. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh…what do we do now?” Josie whispered to Penelope, looking around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” Penelope whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, how can I help you?” A woman asked, coming to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They have an appointment with me.” Leanne answered, appearing in the door frame. “Just come with me Girls.” Leanne said with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope and Josie looked at each other with a little nervousness and followed Leanne.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter's title is "Where do you think you’re going?" Who wants some Posie fluff?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Where do you think you’re going?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Be prepared for Posie fluff. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Is there any medical problem running in your family that you may have?” Leanne asked curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, not as far as I know. The only detail that could be a problem is that there could be two of them, since twins run in my family.” Josie answered with a nervous laugh, playing with her sweaty hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, relax. I don’t want you to be stressed about our appointments.” Leanne said in a reassuring voice, noticing her behaviour. “It’s the same for you Penelope.” Leanne said, looking at the raven haired witch with a soft look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just that this appointment will somehow determine the rest of the pregnancy…and the next years of our lives if we’re having twins.” Penelope said, looking at Josie with a little smile. “Imagine two little monsters like Lizzie and you were.” Penelope said with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, we were not that bad.” Josie pouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“From what I heard, you were pretty chaotic.” Penelope replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t forget that I know you Penelope.” Leanne warned her with a playful look. “Don’t make me start.” Leanne added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, I was pretty chaotic too.” Penelope admitted with a dramatic sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I’m going to like you.” Josie said, looking at Leanne with a satisfied smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After that, Leanne began to do Josie’s physical examination, measuring her weight, her height and her arterial tension, auscultating her heart and lungs…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Penelope, don’t look.” Josie said with a serious tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Josie, what's the problem if I know your weight?” Penelope asked, rolling her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Penelope, we never talked about our weight, so we’re not going to start now.” Josie said with an irritated tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok…” Penelope sighed, not wanting to irritate her more. “I’m turning around, you can relax now.” Penelope said, turning around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leanne took her weight without Penelope looking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, I know it’s not something nice to do, but I have to do a gynecological exam. I have to make sure that there isn’t something that could cause problem. I also have some tests to do.” Leanne explained at Josie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok…” Josie said, nodding a little nervous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They moved to go to another room because the gynecological examination tables were not in the same rooms where the appointments were held.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to wait outside of the room?” Penelope asked as Josie laid on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? No, you stay with me. Where do you think you’re going?” Josie said in a rush, reaching for Penelope’s hand and not letting go of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going anywhere. I just thought that maybe you wouldn’t want me here.” Penelope assured her, holding Josie’s hand gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it your first time having a gynecological exam Josie?” Leanne asked as she was preparing Josie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had some tests for STI, but never the real deal.” Josie answered. “You better not say an inappropriate comment about this.” Josie warned Penelope with a serious look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t going to.” Penelope said with a smirk that was far from convincing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to start with the tests?” Leanne asked, looking at Josie with a reassuring look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, the sooner the real deal will be done, the sooner I will relax.” Josie said, shaking her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If that’s what you want, but tell me if you’re really not ok.” Leanne said seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie nodded and Leanne began the exam. Josie winced in discomfort and held Penelope’s hand tighter. The raven haired witch looked at her with that tender look Penelope reserved only for her and Josie immediately felt herself relaxing. She hadn't looked at her that way for ages…and Josie wasn’t complaining. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, it’s over. Everything is good.” Leanne said, taking off her gloves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Already?” Josie asked surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It lasted several minutes. You didn't realize it?” Penelope asked with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie shook her head and lowered her legs from the leg-rests.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Before you put your pants on, go in the bathroom just there and pee in that.” Leanne said, giving her an urine specimen cup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That, I can do it by myself.” Josie said, looking at Penelope before entering the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there other tests to do?” Penelope asked Leanne when Josie exited the bathroom and gave the cup to Leanne.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only blood tests.” Leanne said, preparing the material she needed. “Settle on the chair over there while I’m preparing what I need.” Leanne said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leanne nor Penelope knew about that, but Josie was scared…really scared of needles. She looked at the chair and felt her heart rate speed up. Not wanting to draw attention to her fear, she sat on the said chair, but it took all her strength to not run away. She held her hands together to hide the fact they were shaking and tried to stay calm the best she could, but it was hard. She felt so overwhelmed and was panicking inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>During that time, Penelope was examining her and quickly understood her body language. She took a chair nearby and sat beside Josie. She reached out for Josie’s hand and squeezed it reassuringly. Josie turned her attention to Penelope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you scared of needles?” Penelope asked softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie nodded her head and let out a trembling sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you usually do when you have to be jabbed? Is there something that reassures you?” Penelope asked, stroking her arm in a comforting way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holding someone’s hand help a little.” Josie answered with a shaky breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok. We can take our time.” Leanne said, sitting on a chair next to her and putting a tourniquet on Josie's right arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s better if you go fast.” Josie said, shaking her head and looking at Leanne.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, if that’s what you want.” Leanne said, starting to look for a vein.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t look at your arm Josie. Look at me.” Penelope said reassuringly, turning Josie’s head towards her, still holding her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie tried to take deep breaths to calm down, but her fear only increased, particularly when Leanne began to clean and disinfect her skin. Her body was shaking and she had cold sweats. She tried her best to still her right arm, but that only made it more tense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Try to relax your arm a little Josie. Try to think about something nice.” Leanne said with a sweet voice, looking in Penelope’s direction for help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope tried to think fast about something and had an idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Elmo…” Penelope simply said out of nowhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Josie asked bewildered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it’s a boy, we could call him Elmo.” Penelope answered, trying to look serious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? No, we're not going to call our son after a character in a children's TV show Penelope.” Josie told her with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not? Elmo Park, it sounds cool! And Aphrodite Park for a girl!” Penelope exclaimed excited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Penelope, we’re not going to call our daughter after a greek goddess of sexuality either.” Josie said with an amused laugh. “And who said this baby will have only </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> last name?” Josie added, looking at Penelope with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, Elmo Park-Saltzman and Aphrodite Park-Saltzman.” Penelope said, rolling her eyes with an amused expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie felt the needle jab her arm and winced in pain, looking at it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, I can feel that you’re not a big fan of those names, but what about Pikachu Park-Saltzman?” Penelope asked rapidly, not wanting Josie to focus on the needle and the pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie looked at her with an amused look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so silly.” Josie said with a trembling laugh because of her fear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? You think I’m not serious about those names.” Penelope said, putting her hand to her chest in mocked offense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope you’re not serious because there’s no way I’m going to let you give a name like that to our child.” Josie assured with a smile, trying her best to ignore what Leanne was doing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope looked at her with a soft smile and stroked her arm, looking rapidly at Leanne to see if she was nearly done. When Penelope returned her attention on Josie, she realized how pale she was. She hadn't noticed it before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok Josie. It’s almost over.” Penelope said in a reassuring voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm starting to feel sick and dizzy.” Josie said with a weak voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A few more seconds and after I will arrange the chair so that you are lying down with your legs raised, ok Josie.” Leanne said, looking at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie nodded weakly. Leanne removed the needle and compressed the puncture site with a cotton. She put Josie in the lying position with her other hand. A few tears ran on Josie’s cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok Josie. You can relax now. Take all the time you need.” Leanne said, putting a piece of tape on the cotton to keep it in place. “I'm going to get a damp cloth to put on your forehead. I'll be right back.” Leanne said, exiting the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeez, if I had known my name ideas would put you in this state, I would have keep them to myself.” Penelope joked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie let out a laugh and looked at her with amusement, but also with gratefulness. Even after months, she still knew how to make her feel better.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope and Lizzie were making out on Hope’s bed, not really paying attention to their TV show, when someone knocked on the door. They reluctantly pulled away and Hope went to open the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Penelope, what are you doing here?” Hope asked, a little annoyed by the fact that she interrupted them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Ladies, I hope I’m not interrupting something.” Penelope said sarcastically, wiggling her eyebrows. “Oh, and don’t try and deny it. I’m pretty sure I knew what was going on even before you knew it yourselves.” Penelope assured them with a smirk. “Anyway, I’m here because Josie and I had an appointment with our midwife and I learned that Josie was scared of needles. She felt dizzy a little, but she’s ok now. She’s sleeping in your room.” Penelope explained, looking at Lizzie directly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Why didn’t you tell me? I would’ve liked to come with you.” Lizzie said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know and you’ll come with us next time. Today was mainly the opening of the file and all that stuff.” Penelope said, shrugging. “Now, I’m going to let you continue what you were doing.” Penelope said, wiggling her eyebrows again. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter's title is "Fuck your classes, I’m bringing you back to your room"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Fuck your classes, I’m bringing you back to your room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>About a week later</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously, is there something more boring than Physics? My eyes were literally closing during the entire class this morning.” Lizzie groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was lunchtime and the four girls were eating together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, I can help you if you have difficulties. I’m pretty good with Physics.” Hope proposed to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, I would like that. Maybe I would find those classes less boring if I understood what is happening at the front of the class.” Lizzie said, excited about the proposition.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m sure you’re really excited about understanding Physics more.” Penelope murmured, teasing her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie sent her an annoyed look and Penelope felt victorious. Realizing that she had promised Josie to stop annoying Lizzie at every chance she got, the raven haired witch looked at the brunette who was sitting next to her, but Josie didn’t seem to follow the discussion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had spent time together during the last week and they were able to be civil with each other without problems. You could even say that they had found some of what they had before, even if they weren't really together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They also received the call from Leanne saying there was nothing stopping them from having her as their midwife and therefore they weren't going to have twins. Penelope was relieved, especially since she knew about the Merge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ok Josie?” Penelope asked, putting her hand on her back and rubbing circles on it softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie nodded her head weakly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re sure about that?” Penelope asked, raising her eyebrows and looking at her seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I’m feeling a little sick.” Josie confessed, looking at her. “Morning sickness my ass. I don’t only have them in the morning.” Josie groaned, drinking some water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you wanna go get some fresh air?” Penelope proposed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie nodded her head and got up from her seat slowly. Unfortunately for her, a fishy smell entered her nose and she felt that she was going to throw up. She ran to the restroom of the cafeteria and Penelope followed her. Josie fortunately got there in time. Penelope knelt down next to the brunette and held her hair while she was throwing up in the toilet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she stopped throwing up, Josie took a piece of toilet paper and wiped her mouth. She leaned against the cabin wall and Penelope looked at her with soft eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck your classes, I’m bringing you back to your room.” Penelope said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Penelope, I can’t skip school just because of that.” Josie said seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just because of that? Josie, look at you, you don’t seem fine at all.” Penelope said with an humorless laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m perfectly fine Penelope.” Josie assured her, getting up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, her legs didn’t have the same opinion as her stubbornness and the brunette leaned against the cabin wall to not lose her balance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Easy…” Penelope said, putting her hand on Josie’s arm to help her keep her balance. “What were you saying about being perfectly fine?” Penelope asked with a teasing smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie rolled her eyes at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, maybe I’m not </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfectly</span>
  </em>
  <span> fine.” Josie answered, looking at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, I’m bringing you back to your room for real. I won’t let you go in class like this and I know that you don’t want to go in class like this either. So stop being stubborn for now and you’ll continue another day.” Penelope said with an amused smile, but Josie could see that there was no room for discussion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, but it’s only because I want to.” Josie clarified.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope rolled her eyes at her and flushed the toilet before they headed out of the bathroom. She took her back to her room and entered with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to inform your dad and your sister that you’re not going to your classes this afternoon.” Penelope said, taking out her phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie sat on her bed and looked at Penelope while she was texting on her phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Done.” Penelope said, putting her phone back in her pocket. “Oh, and, if you want to sleep, don't forget to put yourself in a semi-sitting position, since you've just eaten…even if you haven't eaten much.” Penelope reminded her, heading for the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait…you’re not staying with me?” Josie asked, looking at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope could see in her eyes that she was a little sad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> want me to stay?” Penelope asked, looking at her curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe…” Josie answered, insecure. “But you don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Josie hurried to say, not wanting Penelope to feel forced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey…if you want me to stay, I’ll stay. I just didn’t think you would, that’s all.” Penelope reassured her, getting closer to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to watch a movie?” Josie asked, looking at her shyly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Josie saw the surprise in Penelope's eyes, she immediately felt ridiculous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“OMG, I’m so ridiculous right now.” Josie said, putting her hands on her face, embarrassed. “I know we’re not together anymore and I don’t know where is the line that I can’t cross.” Josie sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey…” Penelope said, removing the hands from Josie's face so that she looked at her. “I think we already crossed the line…pretty far actually.” Penelope said, pointing Josie's stomach with her head and looking at her with a playful smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie laughed a little and nodded her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…you’re right.” Josie agreed with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that this situation is confusing for both of us, but I think we’re doing great. We just have to keep going at the pace we are comfortable with.” Penelope reassured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is watching a movie together ok?” Josie asked with hopeful eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Settle down and find the movie you want to watch. I’ll go get you something to eat and I'll be right back.” Penelope said with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm…I’m not hungry.” Josie whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but you’ll feel even sicker if your stomach is empty.” Penelope said, heading to the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She came back to the room about twenty minutes later with two smoothies for Josie and her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you choose a movie yet?” Penelope asked, going towards Josie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie nodded her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, you chose a movie in less than twenty minutes. It’s a record Josie.” Penelope teased playfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie looked at her with an annoyed look, but Penelope could see that she found it funny too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here, taste that.” Penelope said, giving her her smoothie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know Penelope. I don’t want to feel sick again.” Josie said uncertain, taking the smoothie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's a ginger and apple smoothie. I read that it helps easing nausea.” Penelope said with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie looked at her, not able to take her eyes off of her, and she felt herself melting at Penelope’s softness and caringness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I come sit next to you?” Penelope asked, not sure if she was allowed to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie regained her senses and nodded. Penelope sat next to her and looked at the screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mulan, I should have known.” Penelope said, looking at Josie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will accept a lot of things from our baby, but hating my favorite movie will be unacceptable.” Josie assured her with a serious look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope laughed at that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You understand me?” Josie asked, looking at her stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know they can’t hear you yet, right?” Penelope asked, looking at Josie with an amused look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie looked at her and rolled her eyes. Of course she knew. She started the movie and now all of Josie's attention was turned to the movie. Penelope was used to it, but she liked it. She liked the way Josie was always so focused on the movie. Most of the time, Penelope was paying more attention to Josie’s reactions rather than on the movie itself. She could never get tired of those moments.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, are you liking the smoothie?” Penelope asked after a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew she was liking it, but the raven haired witch just wanted to annoy her a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shuu…” Josie shushed her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope smiled at that. Her smile grew even more when Josie started to stroke her stomach. She was convinced it was impossible to be cuter than that.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Ok, we’re telling her today</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hope and Lizzie were sitting next to each other in the back in their Chemistry of Magic class. They didn't really pay attention to what was going on in front. They were more busy texting each other in secret.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Hope : We could tell Josie about us today.</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie looked at Hope and then typed.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lizzie : Only if she’s feeling better.</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope looked disappointed and Lizzie felt bad.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Hope : I’m sure she won’t be mad at us. I don’t know why you’re so worried.</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie looked at Hope and sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lizzie : I hurt her so much already. I’m scared of doing it again, especially with everything going on in her life. </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope sighed and nodded her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Hope : I just can't wait to show everyone at school that you are my girlfriend.</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie looked at Hope with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Hope : I can’t wait to hold your hand when we walk in the hallways and to kiss you whenever I want…with your consent of course. </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie looked at her with an amused smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Hope : I can’t wait to bring you on a proper date…and on plenty of other dates after that.</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope was looking at her with love eyes and Lizzie melted. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lizzie : Ok, we’re telling her today.</b>
</p><p>
  <span>A big smile formed on Hope’s face and, just because of that smile, Lizzie was glad that she took this decision.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie fell asleep halfway through the movie, which was surprising because it wasn’t something that happened often. Penelope guessed that she must have been really tired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stayed with her, not wanting Josie to be sad if she woke up alone. Going away became impossible anyway when Josie laid her head on Penelope's shoulder in her sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In that moment, Penelope wondered how long she was going to be able to keep the reason why she had broken up with Josie a secret. What if Josie asked her to be with her again? She didn’t think she could hide how much she wanted to be with her this time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To be honest, Josie had learned to stand up for herself in the past few weeks, so she no longer needed Penelope to push her. The problem was that, by explaining the reason for their break-up, Penelope couldn't really leave the Merge aside and she didn’t want to be the one to explain to Josie what her faith was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope was out of her thoughts when Josie began to stir a little. When she opened her eyes a little, she saw that Penelope was beside her. She looked up at Penelope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I sleep?” Josie asked confused, rubbing her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, halfway through your favorite movie.” Penelope answered with a smile. “You were probably very tired.” Penelope guessed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie sat down correctly when she realized her position.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry for that.” Josie said, a little embarrassed, not knowing if it made Penelope uncomfortable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok.” Penelope assured her with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel really tired these days. I know it’s normal when you’re pregnant, so I think I have to get used to it.” Josie yawned, stretching her arms a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you mad at me?” Penelope asked with a guilty smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie looked at her with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m not mad at you…not yet at least. I’m pretty sure there will be other things to make me hate you though.” Josie answered with a playful smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope laughed a little at that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for staying with me, even if you gonna have to catch up what you missed today.” Josie said thankfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t thank me for that. You’re my top priority, the both of you.” Penelope assured her. “And I hope you know that, even though things are complicated between us, I care about you. I don’t just care about the baby. I hope you know that.” Penelope said sincerely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie stared at her for a few seconds and smiled softly at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. I often have a hard time understanding your actions since you broke up with me, but I know that you care.” Josie assured her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I hope you realize how happy you make me by agreeing to start this new adventure with me…even after all the pain I put you through.” Penelope added, feeling bad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I made you suffer too, kinda on purpose, when I was with Tyler, so I think we’re good now.” Josie reassured her with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t remind me.” Penelope groaned, remembering the pain she felt when she saw them together. “I have to be honest with you. I have never imagined you as a bitch before that.” Penelope confessed with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, me too.” Josie assured with a laugh, shaking her head. “I’m glad this time is over.” Josie sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have to tell me. Did you really see Tyler as an upgrade?” Penelope asked, not sure if she wanted to know the answer or not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not. He’s got nothing on you.” Josie answered seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ouf…I would’ve feel offended if the answer would’ve been yes.” Penelope said relieved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Romantically, it wasn’t that bad in the beginning, but it was clear after the first two weeks that he just wanted me for sex. I was just too fool to realize it.” Josie sighed, shaking her head. “And sexually…you have no reason to worry.” Josie assured her, looking at her with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope smirked at that, satisfied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I must be better than good if having sex with me is comforting for you.” Penelope joked, nudging her playfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up…” Josie said, rolling her eyes. “It's not a moment I'm proud of. I shouldn’t have used you like that. I didn’t even admit that I was in the wrong too. I’m sorry.” Josie said sincerely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok. I mean, if I hadn't been a snoop with my mothers’ secret room, we wouldn’t be in this situation.” Penelope said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am happy with this situation. I’m glad you were a snoop.” Josie assured her with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but still.” Penelope insisted. “And we’ll see if you have the same opinion when we lack sleep.” Penelope said with an amused smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you better say when </span>
  <em>
    <span>we</span>
  </em>
  <span> lack sleep because I won’t be the only one to wake up at night.” Josie said seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry. I’m not Tyler.” Penelope scoffed.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter's title is "Like I didn’t know"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Like I didn’t know</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After school, Hope and Lizzie went to the twins’ room to talk to Josie. Penelope and Josie were talking on Josie’s bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Girls…” Hope said with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you feel better Josie?” Lizzie asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…I hope I didn’t miss anything too important.” Josie answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it was a pretty boring afternoon.” Lizzie said, approaching the bed. “Park, could you go somewhere else? We would like to talk to Josie.” Lizzie said in a not too annoyed voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, I’ll go see the boys.” Penelope said, getting up. “And I’ll take care of that.” Penelope said, taking the empty glasses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want to talk about?” Josie asked curious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie and Hope sat on the bed, facing her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have to tell you something. I’ll understand if you’re mad at me, but I hope that you’ll eventually accept it and that you’ll be happy for us.” Lizzie answered nervous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait…” Josie said, raising a finger. “Are you nervous like that because you are about to tell me that you are together?” Josie asked with a laugh. “Like I didn’t know.” Josie said, rolling her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie and Hope looked at each other with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You knew? Since when?” Hope asked confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did Satan tell you?” Lizzie asked annoyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s just that you spend a lot of time together and the way that you look at each other…kinda give it away.” Josie answered, wrinkling her nose, amused by the situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you mad or something?” Lizzie asked worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m not mad at you.” Josie answered, shaking her head. “I know I said things when I was mad at you last month, but I didn’t mean it.” Josie said sincerely. “I’m happy for you.” Josie said excitedly, hugging them. “I was wondering when you were going to finally tell me for real. It makes what? About a week that I know.” Josie said, pulling away and looking at them amused. “And Penelope told me that a lot of people suspect it, so it’s great that you’re finally going to be official.” Josie said with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And we thought we were subtle.” Lizzie said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, really not.” Josie said, shaking her head with an amused smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would’ve kissed you in front of everyone sooner if I had known.” Hope groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll have plenty of chances to do it.” Lizzie said, pushing that aside. “But now you have to explain to me what just happened.” Lizzie said, looking at Josie seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With Penelope?” Josie asked confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, with Penelope. Be careful. I don’t want you to get hurt.” Lizzie warned her. “And I’m not saying that Penelope would make you suffer on purpose.” Lizzie clarified.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know Lizzie. Penelope and I even talked about it. Don’t worry. I think we both understand the complexity of this situation.” Josie assured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope it’s true.” Lizzie said worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I assure you.” Josie assured her sincerely.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penelope was on the benches of the football field with Jed and MG.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, did your parents meet Landon yet?” Penelope asked, looking at her cousin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, not yet. I told them about Landon and my dad took it really well, like you said, but he didn’t meet him yet.” Jed answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He could come for dinner this Saturday. I’m sure my moms wouldn’t mind adding a plate.” Penelope proposed, shrugging her shoulders with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?! I'm already afraid to impose my dad’s silly attitude on Landon. You know how my dad and your moms can be together. Just imagine the disaster.” Jed said, panicking just at the thought of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, ok. You’re right. Sorry for bringing up the idea. It's true, but Josie didn’t end up traumatized.” Penelope reminded him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but my dad wasn’t as excited when you were with Josie as he is now that I’m with Landon.” Jed assured her with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope let out a laugh at that. Yeah, she could easily imagine her uncle Zack being the overexcited dad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I’ll make sure my parents meet him soon.” Jed assured her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where were you this afternoon Penelope? You weren’t in class.” MG said confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Josie wasn’t feeling really well, so I stayed with her.” Penelope sighed, knowing they would make comments.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MG and Jed looked at each other, putting their hand in front of their mouth with an amused look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooouuu…what did you do with her all afternoon Little Rascal?” Jed asked, ruffling her hair playfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t call me like that.” Penelope groaned. “And nothing happened. Josie and I are able to be alone in a room without doing anything involving sex.” Penelope assured them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Says the girl who got her ex-girlfriend pregnant a few months after their break-up.” MG said, raising his eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Josie and I…it’s complicated at the moment, so, please, I don’t need that right now.” Penelope said seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to tell us one day why the hell you broke up with her when you clearly still have strong feelings for her?” Jed asked with a sigh, looking at her sincerely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope looked at him and sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One day, I will, but I can't do it yet.” Penelope answered with a sad smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, if it can make you feel better, I saw Tyler today and he looked miserable without Josie.” MG said to lighten up the mood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope laughed at that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope he has learned his lesson.” Penelope said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is the lesson exactly? That he has to respect his girlfriend or that he can’t steal your girl?” Jed asked with a smirk, knowing the answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Both.” Penelope answered with a smirk. “Not that I see Josie as my property.” Penelope clarified, realizing how it could sound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But seriously Pen, I still can’t believe that you’re going to be a mom. It’s insane.” MG admitted with a big smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, sometimes I don’t believe it myself.” Penelope admitted with a soft laugh. “I guess I’ll really realize it when I’ll see them on the ultrasound and that I’ll be sure they’re really there…that it’s not a dream.” Penelope said with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you not stressed a little? I mean, it’s a lot of responsibilities. I personally would be stressed.” Jed assured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm pretty calm and excited at the moment, but I will surely have my share of stress later.” Penelope assured him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, I’m the one stressing now. I don’t know how to be an uncle.” MG said stressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope and Jed looked at each other with amused smiles, shaking their head.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>At dinner, the girls joined Penelope and the boys to eat with them in the cafeteria. Before arriving at the table, while they were in the middle of the room, Hope did what she had dreamed of for a few days...she kissed Lizzie in front of everyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde was a little startled by her move, but she quickly kissed her back. Hope wrapped her arms around Lizzie’s waist and held her close while Lizzie wrapped her arms around Hope’s neck. Hope had to tiptoe a little due to their height difference. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They felt like if they were in another world until people around them started to cheer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finally!” Someone shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girls pulled away a little, still holding each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, this was…something.” Lizzie whispered with a smile, looking at Hope in the eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you like being the center of the attention.” Hope said with a smile, shrugging her shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie let out a laugh at that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re really short.” Lizzie said amused, looking at Hope who was on tiptoe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up…” Hope said with a laugh, nudging her. “We should go sit.” Hope said, pointing towards the table with her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'd rather keep kissing you.” Lizzie admitted with love eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll have plenty of time to kiss tonight, but we have to eat dinner first.” Hope said, stroking her back with one of her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d rather eat something else.” Lizzie whispered with a bold look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope looked at her with wide eyes and let out a laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, let’s eat.” Hope said, pulling away and taking her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they sat at the table, Penelope and the boys looked at them with amused looks.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter's title is "Tough day?"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Tough day?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you'll like this chapter. There's a moment between Penelope and Hope.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a cool evening and Penelope felt the wind on her face. She was sitting on a bench outside of the school, drinking a beer by herself. Someone sat next to her and Penelope looked at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you mind if I keep you company?” Hope asked with a smile, holding her own beer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do what you want, Mikaelson.” Penelope answered, taking a sip of her beer. “You’re not with your girlfriend.” Penelope said with a surprised tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, the twins are talking with their mother.” Hope said with a laugh. “What are you doing here? Tough day?” Hope asked with a soft look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope looked at her and sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s complicated…I don’t really want to talk about it.” Penelope said, looking into the distance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there at least one person you can talk to about it?” Hope asked softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope looked at her and Hope continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who knows exactly why you broke up with Josie?” Hope added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope shook her head slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Hope asked confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's better if nobody knows yet. It’s not my place to say.” Penelope answered sincerely. “Not yet at least.” Penelope added with an humourless laugh. “Enough talking about me, why her? Why Lizzie? I’m curious.” Penelope said with a curious look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When you get to know her, she’s perfect.” Hope said with a soft smile. “And I feel like I don’t have to hide who I am with her.” Hope added sincerely. “She told me the things you said to her. I hope you no longer believe that they are true because I’m there to protect her now and I won’t allow anyone to speak to her that way.” Hope warned her with a serious tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, your girl took care of proving me wrong.” Penelope assured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope seemed satisfied with the answer, so they continued to drink in silence for a little while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never said thank you.” Penelope said, breaking the silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For what?” Hope asked confused, frowning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That day…in the kitchen after the monster attack.” Penelope answered, looking at her. “Thank you for caring about my feelings.” Penelope said grateful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t thank me for this. It was the least I could do.” Hope assured her with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still…and sorry for screaming at you like I did. It's just that all the emotions I had felt since I knew the baby was mine exploded all at once.” Penelope said with a sad laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok. I can’t imagine how hard it must have been for you. I’m sure my explosion would have been much worse if I had been in your shoes.” Hope assured her with a nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh…I have no doubt about it.” Penelope said with an amused smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope laughed at that and took a sip of her beer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When you stop being an idiot and ask the mother of your child to be your girlfriend again, we should create a support group for the Saltzman twins’ girlfriends.” Hope proposed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean a group for just the two of us.” Penelope said, raising her eyebrows with an amused look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you know…for the hard times.” Hope said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope laughed, shaking her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re laughing now, but you’ll be glad to have that group when they are both mad at us for whatever reason and they work together to be even more mad. We’ll be able to support each other and we’ll try to be forgiven as quickly as possible so we won’t sleep on the sofa for too long.” Hope said with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sleep on the sofa…if you really think they would let us sleep on a comfortable sofa, maybe you’re not ready to date Lizzie Saltzman.” Penelope joked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They laughed at that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But seriously…when they’re mad, they’re mad.” Penelope assured her with a serious look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I know. I’ve known them longer than you.” Hope said with a nod.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>That night, Penelope couldn’t stop thinking about the Merge. When these dark thoughts invaded her, she always had a hard time chasing them away. However, it was even more difficult since Josie was pregnant. Penelope knew that having a child together would make them closer than ever…and it would make Josie's loss even more painful. Even worse, their child would lose one of their moms. It literally made her panic inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She also didn't want Lizzie to die because she knew that Josie would be crushed and probably their child too. She felt so helpless and useless and weak. The only thing she could do to help would be to join Caroline in her research, but Penelope couldn’t bear to be away during the pregnancy and for all the rest. She couldn’t bear not to be by Josie's side. Maybe that made her selfish…or even weak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That night, Penelope's stress level was through the roof since her discussion with Josie AND her discussion with Hope reminded her of how real this was. She felt confused and guilty and scared and dizzy and lost. Her head was spinning and her breath was labored. She thought about calling her moms, but she knew she would have to explain the reason of her state, so she just waited alone in her room for it to pass, crying.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope and Lizzie were making out on Hope’s bed, their hands wandering under their shirts like they always did. When Lizzie straddled her hips, Hope realized where this was going. She put her hands on Lizzie’s chest and the blonde looked at her with a puzzled expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is everything ok? Do you want to stop?” Lizzie asked softly, taking her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope nodded her head shyly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok.” Lizzie assured her with a smile. “It’s your first time, isn’t it?” Lizzie guessed, stroking her cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes…” Hope said with a timid smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie laid down next to her. Hope turned her head to look at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are not in a hurry. Take all the time you need. If you’re ready next month, we’ll do it next month. If you’re ready next year, we’ll do it next year.” Lizzie said with a reassuring smile, stroking her cheek. “I was in a hurry and my first time ended up being with a guy who let me down. I’ll make sure yours is special.” Lizzie assured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope snuggled up against Lizzie and the blonde wrapped her arms around her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you…” Hope whispered sincerely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nothing.” Lizzie said, kissing her head softly.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Poor Penelope, she needs a big hug</p><p>Next chapter's title is "What are you doing here?" 🙊🙊🙊</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. What are you doing here?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wonder who is here...🤔</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next day, it was clear that Penelope wasn’t there mentally. Josie asked her if she was feeling ok during breakfast, but Penelope assured her that everything was fine. Josie knew that she was lying, but she knew better than to push her. She just kept an eye on her and checked on her a few times. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was only in their first class of the afternoon that Josie realized that Penelope was really not ok. They were doing math exercises together and Penelope, who usually was a boss in Math, had been stuck to the same exercise for twenty minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Penelope, are you sure you’re ok?” Josie asked softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Penelope said, looking at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had been in her thoughts all this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure everything is ok?” Josie asked concerned. “I mean, I know since this morning that you’re not ok, so my question would rather be what is happening?” Josie asked seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, I said everything was fine.” Penelope assured her unconvincingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Penelope…please.” Josie insisted with concern eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said everything is fine.” Penelope insisted with a serious look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I don’t believe you Penelope and I think, as the carrier of your child, that I deserve to know.” Josie said seriously. “I'm sure you don't want me to stress about it.” Josie said, raising her eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie knew that playing the pregnant lady card was maybe a little low knowing Penelope's protective instinct, but Josie didn’t really see another choice to make her talk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just didn’t sleep well last night, so it’s hard to concentrate. That’s all.” Penelope sighed, hoping it would be enough for Josie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But why did you have trouble sleeping? That's what I want to know and I’m sure you know it. Stop trying to dodge the subject.” Josie groaned irritated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's just that I'm a little stressed about having a baby, that's all. Are you happy now?” Penelope snapped, keeping her voice down so as not to draw attention to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t believe you.” Josie said, shaking her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what are you going to do about it?” Penelope asked, looking at her straight in the eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing. I know you enough to know that you are too stubborn to let me win, even if I’m just worried about you.” Josie answered sincerely, not breaking eye contact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They looked at each other for a moment, doing a staring contest to see who would give in first. Penelope was the one who lost. She gathered her things and left the classroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Penelope, where are you going? The class isn’t over.” Her teacher said, but Penelope was already gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie felt eyes on her, but she was too concerned about Penelope to care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, what happened?” Lizzie asked, sitting next to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just wanted her to tell me what is going on with her, but it ended like this.” Josie sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give her time to think. You’ll try again later today.” Lizzie said with a reassuring smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. She’s so stubborn.” Josie sighed, already exhausted at the idea of having to fight with Penelope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like you aren’t.” Lizzie said, nudging her playfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie let out a laugh at that and put her head on her sister’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m worried about her.” Josie said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have a way to contact her moms? I don’t think she could say no to them.” Lizzie suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I am not able to make her speak before the end of the day, I will call them. I just want to see if I can handle her on my own.” Josie said, taping her pencil on her notebook. “I should probably get back at it.” Josie said, straightening up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to come and sit with Hope and me?” Lizzie asked, getting up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m ok here, but I’ll come if I need help.” Josie said with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know we wouldn't mind you sitting with us, right?” Lizzie asked, putting her hand on her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know Lizzie. I just know you’re happy to have your moment with her and I need to think, so…go back to your girlfriend.” Josie answered, pointing her head towards Hope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie nodded her head with a soft smile and went back to her seat, letting Josie alone in her thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penelope hadn't returned to class for the rest of the day. Josie was thinking about going to talk to her when she walked past her father's office with Lizzie and Hope and saw someone she hadn't seen in real life for several months.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom! What are you doing here? Why didn’t you tell us yesterday that you were coming?” Lizzie asked, running to her and attacking her with a big hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to surprise you.” Caroline said, hugging her daughter tightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you succeed. I wasn’t expecting you at all.” Josie said with a smile, approaching them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You, come here.” Caroline said, giving her the hug she wanted to give her since she found out the news. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed you Mom.” Josie said, closing her eyes and enjoying the hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed you so much my girls.” Caroline said overwhelmed. “How are you feeling? Are you ok?” Caroline asked, pulling away from Josie and looking at her with a concerned look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m ok Mom. I’m great.” Josie assured her with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry I wasn’t there when you needed me.” Caroline said, putting her hands on her cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were there Mom.” Josie reassured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears threatened to run down Caroline's cheeks and the twins noticed that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, don’t cry Mom. It’s ok.” Lizzie said, side-hugging her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“From now on, I won't miss anything, I promise you.” Caroline promised them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean you stay here for good. You’ve finished recruiting.” Lizzie said excited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we need to talk to you about that. How about you two come in my office?” Alaric said, exiting his office and looking at them with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie and Lizzie looked at each other with confused looks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, and you can come too Hope. Lizzie will tell you anyway.” Alaric added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three girls followed Alaric and Caroline in the office.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>OMG, what? Caroline is here... 😲</p><p>Next chapter's title is "She knew about the Merge"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. She knew about the Merge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Why is Caroline here? Did they find the solution to prevent the Merge? Is Caroline only tired of not being around her daughters?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Ok, what is happening? Why do you both look like you just cried?” Lizzie asked when she saw her parents looking at each other with emotional looks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because we've been waiting for this moment for a long time and we weren't entirely sure it would happen.” Alaric answered with a voice full of emotions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The twins looked at each other with even more confused looks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about you tell us what this is about now before we start to imagine things?” Hope proposed, seeing how much the twins were confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In the Gemini Coven, there is a ritual that the Gemini twins must do when they turn 22 to determine the next leader. This ritual is called the Merge.” Alaric started to explain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is the Merge exactly?” Josie asked with a bad feeling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is a battle of wills in which the stronger twin survives and absorbs the power of the weaker twin…who dies.” Alaric answered, looking at his daughters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you saying that one of us is going to KILL the other when we turn 22?” Lizzie asked with a trembling voice, getting up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t panic Lizzie. You don’t have to do this anymore. That's what I was doing in Europe…I was looking for a solution to avoid this and I found it.” Caroline reassured her, putting her hands on her shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“OMG, couldn’t you have said that before telling us what the Merge was about?” Lizzie asked, breathing again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But are you sure that this solution works and that we won’t have to merge?” Josie asked, getting up too and stroking her sister’s back to calm her down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m sure.” Caroline assured her with a soft smile. “We won’t lose one of you.” Caroline assured them with teary eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are fully forgiven for all the times I was angry because you weren't there.” Lizzie said, hugging her tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alaric approached Josie and looked at her with teary eyes too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could have helped you.” Josie said with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you could, but we couldn’t find the strength to tell you without having a solution. I know you deserved to know sooner, I’m sorry.” Alaric said sincerely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok.” Josie reassured him, hugging him tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope was still in her seat, looking at the scene and giving them a little time before being curious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is the solution exactly?” Hope finally asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The twins looked at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, what is the solution that will keep us alive?” Lizzie asked her mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me there is no one else who will have to die to save us.” Josie said slightly worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I discovered that the Merge is in fact a curse that a really old coven, the Coven of the Crystal Lake to be exact, put on the Gemini twins as a revenge a long time ago. I found some members of this coven and, after some research, we found out that the curse was in a knife. After a ritual with a few members of the coven, the curse was deactivated.” Caroline explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As simple as that?” Hope asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It took a lot of research to find the origin of the Merge and the coven who activated the curse, but, yeah, the last part was as simple as that.” Caroline answered, shrugging her shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But are we sure that they didn’t fool you?” Hope asked, worried about the twins’ safety.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I took my precautions. I asked for help from trusted witches to make sure I was told the truth and that the Merge no longer existed. Don’t worry. They’re safe.” Caroline assured her with a knowing smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If they lied to you, I will find them and I will kill them.” Hope said, getting up and wrapping her arms around Lizzie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Already so protective of me, you’re so whipped.” Lizzie joked, turning in the embrace so that she was facing her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t let anything happen to you.” Hope assured her with love eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie looked at them and immediately thought of Penelope. It was then that everything clicked and Penelope's actions over the past few months all made sense. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok Girls, your mom needs a little time to unpack and settle in her room. You’ll see her later tonight. Also, if you have questions, you can ask them to me if you want.” Alaric proposed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe later, now I need to go see Penelope.” Josie said, rushing out of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie and Hope looked at each other confused and followed her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Josie, wait.” Lizzie said. “How can you go so fast?” Lizzie asked, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>having trouble catching up with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t forget that I have short legs.” Hope added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie stopped and waited for them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I know why Penelope broke up with me.” Josie said with a trembling sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you walk too fast?” Lizzie asked confused, out of breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Merge, she knew about the Merge.” Hope realized with a sad expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh…of course, it all makes sense now.” Lizzie said with a nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would explain her behavior…why she wanted me to put myself first so bad.” Josie said with a sigh. “I have to go tell her that she doesn't have to worry anymore. I'm sure that was the reason that kept her from sleeping last night.” Josie said, feeling bad for Penelope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, do you want us to come with you?” Lizzie asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m ok by myself.” Josie answered. “I’ll try to find her.” Josie said, leaving them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She first tried Penelope’s room, but she wasn’t there. She then tried a few places, but Josie was starting to think she was not at school. After texting Jed, she realized she was right.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie was nervous talking to Penelope. She didn’t know how Penelope would handle the situation. It clearly brought her a lot of stress. When she gathered her courage, she knocked on the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Penelope, I think it’s for you Baby.” Kimberly said when she opened the door and saw who it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Josie…hey…” Penelope said, stopping in her track when she saw Josie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kimberly patted her daughter on the shoulder before leaving them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?” Penelope asked confused. “I mean, it’s not that I’m not happy to see you…” Penelope clarified.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I come in?” Josie asked nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…yeah, of course. Come in.” Penelope said with a concerned look, letting her in. “Who dropped you here?” Penelope asked, closing the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My dad.” Josie answered, playing with her fingers and looking at them. “Penelope, I’m pretty sure to know why you broke up with me.” Josie said, closing her eyes to have the courage to say it.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok, I know that it's not the most elaborate solution for the Merge and, yes, I found the name of the Coven on a Witch Coven Name Generator, but I didn't want to make the girls suffer any longer and I didn't want Josie to even begin to think about the fact that she could miss her child's life. </p><p>How will the discussion between Josie and Penelope go next chapter? The title is "What was I supposed to do?"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. What was I supposed to do?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! I hope you'll like this chapter. Will Penelope have the hug she certainly needs?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Josie opened her eyes, Penelope was looking at her with clear fear in her eyes. There was also some confusion…and apprehension too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Penelope asked, her voice trembling a little at the end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what I mean Penelope.” Josie said seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we go to my room?” Penelope asked, knowing where this was going.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie knew. She didn’t know why she knew…or how she learned about it, but she knew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok.” Josie answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie followed Penelope to her room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, why do you think I broke up with you?” Penelope asked, closing the door and looking at Josie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know it has something to do with the Merge.” Josie answered sadly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope felt as if her chest had been crushed and the air had come out of her lungs all at once. She tried with all her might not to fall apart in front of Josie, but, against her will, tears started running down her cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was I supposed to do? Do nothing and watch you die?” Penelope asked with a trembling voice. “When I came across the Merge in one of my researches on covens, I knew you wouldn't give yourself a real chance to survive if things didn't change.” Penelope said with a sob. “I had to push you to fight for yourself because I knew I couldn't fight for you on your 22nd birthday. I knew it would never work if we were still together, so I broke your heart and I broke mine too.” Penelope cried, looking at Josie with a pained expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie looked at her with teary eyes and let out a shaky sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it doesn’t change the fact that you could still die and it’s driving me crazy right now. I couldn't sleep last night because I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> panicked. I am so panicked.” Penelope cried with trembling hands. “I can’t lose you.” Penelope cried with a weak voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie walked over to her and took her hands in hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You won’t lose me.” Josie assured her, looking at her in the eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t be sure of that.” Penelope said with a shaky sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can assure you that it’s true.” Josie assured her with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope then felt paralyzed and looked at Josie with a bewildered expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Penelope asked, feeling her heart beat fast in her chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope was trying not to hope too much, but the smile that Josie was giving her did the opposite. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My mom came back from Europe…she doesn’t need to be there anymore.” Josie answered with soft eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope let out a shaky sigh and her legs became weak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean that…” Penelope said without being able to continue, the lump in her throat preventing her from doing so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t have to merge anymore. None of us is going to die.” Josie said, putting her hand on Penelope’s cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you playing with me right now?” Penelope asked with a sob.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No Penelope…” Josie answered softly, shaking her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope hugged her tightly and burst into tears in her shoulder, letting all the emotions she had buried deep inside her come out. Josie gently rubbed circles her back and let tears run down her cheeks too. They stayed like that for what seemed like forever. Penelope could’ve stayed like that forever…with Josie safe and sound in her arms, but she succeeded to let her go, knowing that there was no longer an expiration date on their life together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope had calmed down and they were looking each other in the eyes without saying anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Girls, is everything ok in here?” Kimberly asked, knocking on the door softly. “I’m sorry if I interrupted something, but Mami really insisted that I come check on you.” Kimberly explained with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re good.” Josie assured her, knowing Penelope would have trouble speaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, do you want to come downstairs and eat? We ordered pizza.” Kimberly proposed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll join you in a few minutes Mom.” Penelope succeeded to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, take your time Baby.” Kimberly said before walking away from the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to stay for dinner?” Penelope asked Josie, making sure it was ok with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, as if I would say no to pizza.” Josie answered with a smile. “And you can stop looking at me like I’m going to disappear. I’m not going anywhere.” Josie assured her with a soft laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I ever felt so happy. This is the best moment of my life.” Penelope admitted, looking at her with soft eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even better than when you learned that I was pregnant with your baby?” Josie asked curious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes because now I know that I will have the best life possible.” Penelope answered with sincere eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie looked at her with a soft smile, pressing her forehead against hers. Penelope gently put her hands on Josie's lower back and closed her eyes. Josie closed her eyes too and they stayed like that a few minutes, not paying attention to the world around them and enjoying what they had missed for so long. Their moment was interrupted by a noise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope let out a laugh and opened her eyes, looking at a flushing Josie. The noise was in fact the rumbling of her stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should join my moms downstairs. I think some people are hungry here.” Penelope proposed with an amused smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…” Josie said with a shy smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, if my moms are too much for you, I’ll be there.” Penelope assured her with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You say that, but I never had problems with your mothers.” Josie reminded her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you weren’t making them grandparents at the time.” Penelope replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It makes no difference to me. I think I can handle two excited future grandmas.” Josie said with a confident look before heading for the door. “Maybe you should be the one to worry. I’ve already met your parents before, but you’ve never met my mother in person before.” Josie said, turning around and looking at her amused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked even more amused when she saw the look on Penelope’s face. Clearly, she didn’t think about that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re coming or not?” Josie asked when Penelope stayed still.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m coming.” Penelope answered, following her. “I’m just thinking of all the ways that my encounter with your mother could go wrong.” Penelope said with a nervous laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry. I’ll make sure she doesn’t kill you.” Josie said with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope looked at her with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m only joking Penelope.” Josie assured her with an amused smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really funny.” Penelope said with an even more nervous laugh.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter's title is "We’ll have to stop them eventually". Who is "them"? 🤔</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. We’ll have to stop them eventually</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! I hope you'll like this chapter. It's a moment between Posie and Trimberly.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>All four had started eating and Penelope and Josie were sitting across from Trini and Kimberly. The raven haired witch was glad because her moms didn’t ask Josie questions…yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So…Josie…” Trini started, ignoring the look her daughter was giving her. “Do you plan on having more kids?” Trini asked curiously with a big smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was clear that she could barely hide her excitement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mami…why do you ask her that…and weren’t you freaked out about the fact that I was going to be a mother at 16 just like a week ago?” Penelope asked with a groan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but I'm not in this phase anymore. Now I’m in the excited future grandma phase…and I don’t think that my question is inappropriate.” Trini answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok Penelope.” Josie assured Penelope with a soft smile. “I’ve always planned on having more than one baby, but I’m going to have this one first and I’ll see after.” Josie said, looking at Trini and shrugging.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I’m sure you often thought of how many kids you would like.” Trini said, insisting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kimberly couldn’t help but laugh at her wife’s behavior.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mami…” Penelope groaned annoyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve always thought about having 4-5 children. I’ve always dreamed of a big family.” Josie said with a laugh, amused by Trini’s behavior as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope smiled a little at that, looking at her hands. She always wanted a big family too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope you won’t be the only one to carry.” Trini said, pointing her look at her daughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope realized that her mom was referring to her and looked up at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mami, you do realize that I broke her heart, right? Maybe she wants nothing to do with me anymore.” Penelope said seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trini looked at her with raised eyebrows and with a look saying </span>
  <em>
    <span>Really?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Josie, on the other hand, blushed a little, not knowing what to say. Her relationship with Penelope was…complicated, even by knowing Penelope’s reason for the break-up. She really wanted to be with Penelope, that wasn’t the point, but there was no guarantee that it could work again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, but if we put that part aside, would you be interested in carrying a child, no matter the circumstances?” Kimberly asked curious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope looked at her mother and shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know…maybe. I never really thought about it.” Penelope answered. “But I’m like Josie on this point. I’ll start with this one and I’ll see after.” Penelope said, looking at Josie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Talking about this one, I have my day off the date of your appointment in two weeks, so I’ll be able to come with you.” Kimberly informed her daughter, taking a sip of her drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope there is a bigger room than the one we were in the other time because we're going to be squashed in.” Josie said with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And we’re all going to be there to see you cry Baby.” Kimberly teased her daughter playfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie let out a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lizzie will finally believe me when I say that you are such a softie.” Josie said, nudging her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great, she’s going to tell that to the whole school and no one will find me intimidating. I’m going to lose all my power.” Penelope sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awww…there’s nothing bad in being a softie.” Josie assured her, putting her hand on her upper back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll see, you’ll recover from the loss of your HBIC role. Your mom lost it too when I got pregnant and she survived.” Trini said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? I always was the HBIC of our school.” Kimberly replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trini looked at her with an amused laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you laughing at? It’s true.” Kimberly assured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, if you say so Babe.” Trini said with a laugh, rolling her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They continued arguing about whether or not Kimberly stayed the HBIC of their school back then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your moms are so funny.” Josie said to Penelope in the background.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When they start, they can go on for ages if we don’t stop them.” Penelope said with an amused grin. “We’ll have to stop them eventually.” Penelope added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But not yet.” Josie said with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Babe, tell me how you can possibly think that you were still the HBIC when you wore a fake pregnant belly with a similar weight than mine during a WEEK at school to better understand what I was going through and to show me your support.” Trini said laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did she really?” Josie asked Penelope with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, she did. There are even pictures to prove it.” Penelope answered laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll have to show me those.” Josie said. “Are you going to do this?” Josie asked curious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! Absolutely not.” Penelope answered with a serious laugh. “There are many things I am ready to do to show you my support, but not that.” Penelope assured her, shaking her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kim, being better than anyone else in the school to change a diaper definitely doesn't make you the HBIC.” Trini assured her wife.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you planning on sleeping here tonight?” Josie asked curious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was planning on doing so, but they always have intense sex after moments like that, so I’m definitely going back to school.” Penelope answered grimacing at the thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I feel you on that. I still remember the time we heard them.” Josie said, grimacing too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I came with my motorcycle, but I can’t take you with me since you’re pregnant.” Penelope said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, don’t worry. I won’t risk losing them. My dad told me to call him when I would be finished.” Josie assured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, you can call him now if you want. By the time we eat dessert, he’ll be there.” Penelope proposed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, I’ll go call him in the other room while you remind your mothers of our presence.” Josie said, getting up with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great idea.” Penelope agreed.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter's title is "What? You can’t leave me hanging".</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. What? You can’t leave me hanging</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After learning the news about the Merge, Hope and Lizzie went in the tribrid’s room. They were cuddling in bed in complete silence, none of them have yet had the courage to address the situation. Sure, there was nothing left to fear now. Caroline had found a solution and they didn’t have to worry about the Merge, but it didn’t erase the realization that had hit them…if they hadn’t found a solution, one of the twins would have died on their 22nd birthday. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope couldn’t even start to imagine what Penelope must have felt those past few months, not knowing if there was another possible outcome. The tribrid felt sick just at the thought that Lizzie could have died and her heart was hurting. Hope however stopped being in her head when she felt droplets on her forehead. She raised her head from Lizzie's shoulder and looked at her softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey…” Hope whispered, tenderly wiping the few tears on Lizzie’s cheeks with her thumb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that we don’t have to worry anymore, but I could have had to kill my own sister. How could I have forgiven myself? How could I have lived without her?” Lizzie cried, starting to have difficulties to breathe. “In fact, I would have been the one to die because I would never have let Josie’s child live without her, so I would never have seen them grow up. We would never have started our own family together. We would…” Lizzie continued to cry with a labored breathing before Hope interrupted her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Lizzie, look at me.” Hope said, looking at her in the eyes. “Take deep breaths. Deep breaths.” Hope said, taking deep breaths with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie closed her eyes and followed Hope’s breathing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything is alright. I know it’s a lot to take in, but panicking about what could have happened is no use.” Hope said, stroking Lizzie’s arms softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but I can’t help it.” Lizzie sniffed with an humorless laugh, opening her eyes to look at Hope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The thought that I could have lose you freaks me out, but, instead of letting those dark thoughts engulf us, let’s think about the positive side of the situation. If there wasn’t a solution for the Merge, we couldn’t start a family, but now we have all the time of the world to do it.” Hope said with a big smile, understanding that Lizzie needed her right now and that she couldn’t start panicking too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Besides, what would help Lizzie feel better would probably also help her too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How can you be sure of that? Yeah, Josie and I don’t have to merge anymore, but learning about the Merge made me realize that danger is constantly present when we’re part of the supernatural world.” Lizzie said with worried eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope smiled softly at Lizzie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As if I would let anything happen to you.” Hope said, looking into her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's not very reassuring. I don't want something bad happening to you either.” Lizzie admitted with a serious look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As if you would ever get rid of me.” Hope said with a big smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie smiled at that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come here.” Hope said, laying down again and inviting Lizzie to cuddle against her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde buried her face in the crook of her neck and wrapped her arms around the smaller girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There you go. Just relax. Everything is going to be fine.” Hope said, rubbing circles in her back in a soothing way and feeling Lizzie relax in her arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lizzie stayed with Hope a while before going to see her mother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde was snuggling up against her mom on her mom’s bed, sitting against the headboard. The both of them were enjoying the warmth of the other, having missed those simple moments.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you so much Mom.” Lizzie whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you more Honey.” Caroline whispered, kissing her forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that you did what you did for a good reason and I’m glad that you did because now I don’t have to merge with Josie, but please never leave again.” Lizzie said, looking at her in the eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, you’re stuck with me now.” Caroline assured her with a smile. “We can watch as many home decorating shows as you want. Oh no, I forgot that you do that with Hope Mikaelson now.” Caroline said teasingly, nudging her playfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie nudged her in return and hid her face in her mother’s shoulder, blushing a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awww…you’re shy because I talk about your girlfriend.” Caroline said, running her hand through her daughter's hair. “I hope she’s treating you right. I know she probably does, but it’s my job to make sure of it.” Caroline said protectively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have nothing to worry about. She’s the sweetest.” Lizzie assured her, looking at her with a soft smile. “And she’s a real softie too. I wouldn’t have thought that before…but it’s a secret. If people at school started to realize that the great Hope Mikaelson is often the little spoon, what would people think?” Lizzie asked dramatically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really…I would’ve thought she would be more like Klaus on that level.” Caroline said surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too, but don’t get me wrong, she’s very protective.” Lizzie assured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you done it yet?” Caroline asked curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Hope wasn’t ready yet and I respect that. If I could go back I would rather wait than do it on a whim with Raf, so I’m going to wait all the time she needs.” Lizzie answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?” Josie asked, entering the room in her pajamas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re talking about the fact that we don’t have sex on a whim. Maybe you should listen.” Lizzie teased with an amused smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what you’re talking about. Me? Having sex on a whim? I would never do that.” Josie said sarcastically with a laugh, joining them on the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie laughed at that and Josie snuggled against her mom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, how did it go with Penelope?” Caroline asked softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie obviously told her about the situation. Josie smiled softly at the memory of their moment in Penelope’s bedroom and blushed a little. Her twin and her mom were looking expectantly at her, excited and impatient to know the answer. Josie rested her head on her mother’s shoulder and closed her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m tired. I should probably sleep. You know, pregnancy.” Josie said, yawning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? You can’t leave me hanging.” Lizzie said desperately. “Is she already asleep?” Lizzie asked, looking at her mother and not believing it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, she must have been really tired.” Caroline answered with a laugh, giving a kiss on Josie’s head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least I know it went well by the look on her face.” Lizzie said a little bit relieved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to sleep here tonight too?” Caroline asked, stroking the cheek of a sleeping Josie and looking at Lizzie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie smiled and nodded her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Penelope returned to school, she went straight to her room. She dropped on her bed and stared at the ceiling. A big smile formed on her face when she thought of her moment with Josie. She could still feel Josie’s hand on her cheek and Josie’s forehead on her own. She could still see Josie’s eyes looking right back at her, those eyes full of love. They didn’t talk about where their relationship was standing now, but Penelope had known everything she needed to know by looking into Josie's eyes. The raven haired witch couldn’t wait to have other moments like that with Josie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Also, a feeling that Penelope simply couldn't ignore was the relief of knowing that Josie no longer had to do the Merge. She couldn't even begin to describe how relieved she was. It was like she could finally breathe again and she was so glad because fear would surely have driven her crazy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That night, Penelope had no problem falling asleep, a big smile never leaving her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trini was taking a shower before going to bed. She and Kimberly didn’t know what Penelope and Josie discussed about, but all the mothers needed to know was that their daughter seemed to be happier that she had been in a while. Trini was also really happy that her daughter came to see them. That always made her day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she got out of the shower, she quickly realized that her clothes were gone and there were no more towels. She rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kim, if you wanted to see me naked, you just had to ask.” Trini said, opening the door and entering their bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kimberly then appeared out of nowhere and backed her up against the wall before Trini had time to react. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Trini asked, looking up at her and letting out a moan when Kimberly’s body pressed against hers, trapping her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I need to remind you that I am and always will be a HBIC.” Kimberly answered, staring at her with a look full of power.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trini was completely turned on by her wife’s attitude and, since she was already naked, Kimberly saw the effect that she had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like it, don’t you?” Kimberly asked, still staring at her with the same intensity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trini nodded her head quickly. Kimberly hadn’t looked at her that way in ages. Yeah, she often took control, but not like when they used to start dating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll keep that in mind then.” Kimberly whispered in her ear, pressing more into her.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter's title is "God, just kiss already". Who says it? I mean, besides you</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. God, just kiss already</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Penelope had woken up early the next morning, feeling really excited at the idea of seeing Josie again. She went to take a quick shower, taking advantage of the fact that there was no one and that it was quiet in the common bathroom. When she got out of the shower with her dressing gown on, another person was entering the bathroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hey…” Penelope said with a big smile on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey…” Josie said, her smile as big as Penelope’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a moment of silence, the both of them looking at each other shyly and not really knowing what to say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you sleep well last night?” Josie asked softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it has been a while.” Penelope answered with a soft smile. “And you?” Penelope asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like a baby. I slept in my mother’s bed with my sister. It has been a while too.” Josie answered with a shy smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What brings you here so early?” Penelope asked curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess I didn’t want to sleep anymore.” Josie said, shrugging with a knowing smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both knew deep down what had woken them up. Josie noticed that Penelope was starting to shiver a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should go get dressed to warm you up.” Josie suggested with a soft look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you’re probably right.” Penelope said with a shy laugh. “I guess I’ll see you later at breakfast.” Penelope said with hopeful eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek before going into a cabin, a mischievous smile on the lips. Penelope stayed there a moment, registering what just happened. She softly touched the cheek that Josie kissed and left the bathroom with a big smile on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>During breakfast, Josie and Penelope were sitting next to each other and were exchanging shy looks. Lizzie and Hope wanted to tease them about it, but they didn't want to risk angering Josie, especially since she was in such a good mood. So they just exchanged amused looks and let them be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie was personally surprised that the two lovebirds in front of her didn’t even touch each other yet. They never let go of each other when they first started dating, so she would’ve thought that, after months of waiting, they wouldn’t waste time. Hope had told her that they probably had things to discuss before properly getting back together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was probably right and, seriously, Lizzie didn’t know why she was so impatient about it. She always found them really annoying when they were all over each other, but, to be honest, they were even more annoying now, not saying anything and looking like two kids who don’t know how to act around their crush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In class, they sat next to each other and still exchanged shy looks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, just kiss already.” Lizzie groaned just loud enough for Hope to hear it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think you can really judge them Lizzie. We waited a whole month before kissing while pretty much the whole school was waiting for us to do so.” Hope said with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But one of us didn’t get the other pregnant.” Lizzie said, looking at her. “I just don’t understand what they’re waiting for.” Lizzie said annoyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe they’re waiting for the perfect time. I don’t know.” Hope said, shrugging. “And maybe they kissed yesterday and they’re shy about it now. Who knows? Josie didn’t tell us what happened at Penelope’s house. She just said that her assumption was right.” Hope added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, she didn’t have the </span>
  <em>
    <span>I just kissed Penelope Park</span>
  </em>
  <span> face.” Lizzie said, shaking her head and looking at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their teacher then received a flying note and everyone looked intrigued. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Penelope Park, the Headmistress wants to see you in her office.” The teacher said, looking at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All eyes went on her and Penelope gulped, nervous about the idea of meeting Josie’s mother in person…and all by herself. She looked at Josie and the brunette looked at her amused because of her distress. The raven haired witch got up and headed for the exit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooouuu…Penelope is in trouble.” A female witch teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wonder why.” A female vampire said, looking at her friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She impregnated the Headmistress’s daughter, that’s why.” Jed said with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope turned towards him and made a spell to hit him on the head from afar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ouch…” Jed whined, putting his hand where he was magically hit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone laughed at him and Penelope left the class. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I would like to see my mom doing her protective mom speech to Penelope.” Lizzie whispered with an amused grin. “Penelope doesn’t know what awaits her.” Lizzie said with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think I’ll have it too?” Hope asked, looking at her with a nervous look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awww…don’t worry Hope. You’re a tribrid. You shouldn’t be scared of a vampire.” Lizzie teased her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope gulped and looked at her notes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I talked to her about you last night, so it won’t be too bad when she talks to you. You’re far from Penelope’s situation.” Lizzie reassured her with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penelope entered the Headmaster’s office nervously. She tried to keep her strong look, but Caroline’s intimidating look made her feel really weak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sit down.” Caroline said with a strong tone, pointing to the chair in front of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It almost sounded like an order, so Penelope hurried to sit down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know why you’re here, right?” Caroline asked with the same look, leaning forward and clasping her hands on the desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want to kill me.” Penelope answered with a nervous laugh, trying to lighten the mood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, Caroline seemed not impressed and looked at her with an even more intimidating look. Penelope gulped and nervously played with her hands under the desk. It was going to be worse than she thought. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter's title is "So…Penelope Park, I heard a lot about you". Poor Penelope 😂</p><p>And a kiss on the cheek is good, but come on Girls, we need a real kiss...😂</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. So…Penelope Park, I heard a lot about you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! Hopefully Penelope won't die...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“So…Penelope Park, I heard a lot about you.” Caroline said, internally amused by the effect she had on the young witch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All good I hope.” Penelope said with another nervous laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will not go into details on how you treated my daughter Lizzie because I’m sure that you won’t be mean to her again, right?” Caroline asked with a fake smile and a look that could kill. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I assure you it won’t happen again.” Penelope answered with a sincere look, but Caroline could also see the fear in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And now let’s talk about how you broke Josie’s heart. I mean, I know that you’ve done it for good reasons now, but I can assure you that, in my eyes, it doesn’t erase the fact that you broke my baby’s heart.” Caroline warned her with serious eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope pulled back a little in her chair and gulped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I’m sure that you wouldn’t be stupid enough to break her heart again.” Caroline said with once again a fake smile, leaning in her chair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope was sure that she had never saw something as scary as Caroline’s smile right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Especially since she’s carrying your child.” Caroline added with a menacing look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t, I promise.” Penelope promised her sincerely. “I’m never going to leave them. They’re the most important people in my eyes. I love them more than anything in this world.” Penelope assured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope so because, if you don’t take your responsibilities, you’ll regret it.” Caroline warned her, leaning forward. “You must have guessed it already, but between me and Alaric, I am the one you should fear. I am really protective of my daughters and you don’t want to be my target.” Caroline assured her with an humorless laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope gulped. She believed her and, seriously, she preferred not to know how far she could go to make her pay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to go cry in your mothers’ arms?” Caroline asked with an amused look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope so because I want to know that my daughter and my grandchild are in good hands, not in the hands of a coward.” Caroline said seriously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can assure you that I’m not a coward.” Penelope assured her with gritted teeth. “I never was and never will be a coward. I would do anything for Josie. I would do anything for my family. I would even give my life for them if I had too.” Penelope said, regaining her strong look. “If I had to, I would move mountains just to be by Josie’s side when she needs me. I will always make sure that she and the baby have everything they need. I will always make sure that she is heard. I will always make sure that she trusts me. I will always make sure not to disappoint her. I will always make sure that she knows that she is the center of my universe.” Penelope assured her, leaning forward and looking at her in the eyes. “And, if you doubt me, I will make sure that you are convinced that there is no one else in the whole universe who would treat Josie better than I would.” Penelope assured her with conviction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caroline looked at her a moment with an impassible look. Penelope made sure to keep her strong look, even if she was nervous. When Penelope saw a sincere smile forming on the vampire’s face, she felt relieved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you will.” Caroline said with a softer expression. “You can go.” Caroline said with a nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope would’ve like a more elaborate reaction from the vampire, but it was expected. Caroline was not going to make her life that easy. The raven haired witch still had to prove herself to Josie’s mom, but Penelope thought it was a good start. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young witch got up and smiled at Caroline before leaving the office. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is the kind of attitude I want to see.” Caroline said out loud to herself with a satisfied look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, how did it go?” Josie asked Penelope when she returned in class and sat next to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, it went great.” Penelope answered with a confident smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? She didn’t scare you a bit.” Josie said confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, she can be pretty scary when she wants.” Penelope said with a laugh. “But I think I did well.” Penelope said, shrugging her shoulders with a soft smile. “It was to be expected, I’m too lovable.” Penelope said with a playful look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie let out a soft laugh at that, shaking her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did I miss?” Penelope asked more seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We finished the theory that we started. Here, you can copy my notes. We’re supposed to do exercices now, but we both know that advanced civics’ exercices are a real pain in the ass and useless when you can only study your notes.” Josie answered, handing her notes to Penelope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope laughed at that and nodded her head, agreeing. She started to copy her notes and she then felt Josie’s head lean on her shoulder. The raven haired witch smiled at the gesture and kissed the top of Josie’s head softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finally…they do something.” Lizzie said to Hope dramatically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so dramatic. Let them be.” Hope said with a laugh, shaking her head. “Let’s concentrate on our exercices.” Hope said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s so boring and useless. I prefer to complain about them.” Lizzie said with a groan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I need your help. You know it’s the only subject in which I really struggle.” Hope sighed, leaning her head on Lizzie’s shoulder and staring at the exercice she was trying to do for the past 10 minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right, sorry.” Lizzie said, wrapping her arm around Hope’s shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope smiled at that and Lizzie started to help her with her exercice.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter's title is "You know it’s good for me to stay active"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. You know it’s good for me to stay active</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The last class of their day was physical education. Obviously, Josie could no longer do the same exercises as the others anymore. Team sports were too dangerous for the baby, so she was doing other types of exercices. Today, she was in the training room and was riding a stationary bike. Penelope was with her since Josie couldn’t be alone and Penelope wanted to stay with her. There was another physical education teacher training at the same time and keeping an eye on Josie in case there was a problem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you don't want to take a short break?” Penelope asked, looking at her while riding a stationary bike too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine Penelope. I’m able to speak, so everything is fine. You know it’s good for me to stay active. You wrote it yourself in the little notebook you gave me. Lower risks to have gestational diabetes or a high blood pressure. It also decreases shortness of breath and builds more stamina, which can be really useful for the birth of our baby.” Josie reminded her with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but I just wanted to make sure that you were ok.” Penelope said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awww…already so protective.” Josie teased her, shoving her a little playfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you blame me? Who wouldn't want to protect you at all costs?” Penelope said with a soft laugh, looking at her with soft eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she realized what she just said, Penelope looked down shyly and blushed. A soft smile creeps on Josie’s lips and she looked down too, blushing a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Josie…” Penelope said, gaining the courage to look at Josie again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie looked up at her with a curious look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a dinner tomorrow with my moms and a few family members. I was wondering if you would like to come. It could be fun.” Penelope proposed with hopeful eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie could see that she was nervous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll come.” Josie said with a soft smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie couldn't be happier with her decision when she saw Penelope's face light up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And how could I say no after the fun I had with your moms yesterday?” Josie asked playfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And it’s going to be even funnier with the two of them and my uncle Zack.” Penelope said with a soft laugh. “I'm going to leave tomorrow morning to help my mothers cook. You can go with me if you want or you can arrive later.” Penelope proposed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go with you.” Josie said with a soft smile, wanting to spend as much time as possible with Penelope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cool, I’ll let my mothers know.” Penelope said, nodding. “But now we’re going to take a short break because you start to have trouble speaking.” Penelope said, stopping her exercise and pointing her finger at Josie with a playful but also kinda serious look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie let out a laugh and stopped too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right, I could use a break.” Josie confessed, taking her reusable water bottle. “But I was going to stop soon.” Josie assured her with a smile before taking a good sip of her water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope drank water too and they stayed silent a moment, throwing glances at each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So…you're not too disappointed to miss the supernatural dodgeball game in the gym? I know that you like to beat everyone’s asses at that game.” Josie said with a playful smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I rather be here with you.” Penelope said, looking at her with a sincere look. “Keeping you company, making sure you’re alright…it’s more important than a game, even if I’m really good at that game.” Penelope said with a grin, bragging a little in a playful way to make Josie laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie let out a laugh and nodded, bitting her bottom lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Penelope asked with soft eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She recognized when Josie was hesitant to say something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You remember that time where we played supernatural dodgeball in class when we were starting to get closer, just after the project we had to do together in Middle Ages history?” Josie asked with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re talking about when I stood in front of you to protect you from the stupid guys on the other team who kept shooting the ball at you?” Penelope asked with a big smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I never managed to catch the ball and all I could do was run all over the place so I wouldn't be hit, which amused the guys a lot. So you stood in front of me and I stayed there the whole class.” Josie said with a fond smile at the memory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which didn't stop you from screaming during the whole class every time someone shot in our direction.” Penelope said with an amused smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was really into the game ok.” Josie defended herself with an amused smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I looked forward to the next class just to hear those little screams again. I thought it was the cutest thing ever.” Penelope confessed with a soft and shy smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I looked forward to the next class too.” Josie assured her with a big smile, the memory making her very happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I also always wanted to do that, even before that project we made together, but I never had the courage to do so.” Penelope confessed, blushing a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I always wanted to hide behind the great Penelope Park too.” Josie assured her with soft eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s that day that I realized that all I wanted in life was to be the person who would protect you when you couldn't defend yourself…and with whom you would always feel safe.” Penelope confessed with a shy smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie looked at her with a soft smile. She loved those moments when Penelope opened up to her like that. Before she had time to say something, a flying note arrived in the training room and went to the teacher who was with them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Girls, you can stop now if you want. The class is cut down.” The teacher said to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Why?” Penelope asked with a confused look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apparently, there was a fight.” The teacher answered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the same time, Josie received a text. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh God, Lizzie just texted me that Hope fought with Tyler. We should go see what this is all about.” Josie said, getting off the stationary bike.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crap, she’s so lucky. My fists itch every time I see him.” Penelope groaned, picking up her things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Violence is never the answer. I don’t want you to get involve in any fight, understood?” Josie asked with a serious look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know Josie. You sound just like my mother. Why do you think I never did it? I don't want to risk making you both angry. I certainly don’t want you to ignalusa me again.” Penelope teased, nudging her playfully as they headed for the door. “Although I don't know if you’re in a position to speak…since you set my hair on fire because you were angry at me.” Penelope admitted teasingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're never gonna make me forget that one, don’t you?” Josie asked, rolling her eyes at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And, I must say, I would do a lot of things for that cute resting pouty face, but I can assure you that we won’t name the baby Ignalusa.” Penelope said with an amused look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never planned to call our child Ignalusa.” Josie assured her with a laugh, shoving her a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t wait to tell our child that you once burned my hair.” Penelope said with a mischievous look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t.” Josie gasped, pretending to be shocked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Watch me. And who knows? Maybe they will be a little pyromaniac like their mommy.” Penelope teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I forgot you were this annoying.” Josie said with a groan, but Penelope knew there was no malice in it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, we need to go see what happened back there. You know how much I love drama.” Penelope said excited.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter's title is "I mean, I think we all secretly wanted to do that"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. I mean, I think we all secretly wanted to do that</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! Let's see why there was a fight between Hope and Tyler.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Earlier</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure Penelope and Josie will kiss in the training room. I’m sure of it.” Lizzie said with an excited smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope let out a laugh at that, shaking her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just say it already that you’re their biggest fan.” Hope said, wrapping her arms around Lizzie’s waist and looking at her with amused eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm the biggest fan of everything that makes my sister happy.” Lizzie said, putting her hand on Hope’s cheek. “I'll be careful not to hit you too hard with the ball, opponent.” Lizzie said with a mischievous smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Same for me. Speaking of which, we should probably go in the gym.” Hope said, looking at the empty locker room around them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie looked too and nodded her head with a laugh. They joined the rest of the class in the gym and the first game started soon after. In supernatural dodgeball, the only difference from normal dodgeball is that the witches can use certain spells to compete with the skills of the vampires and the werewolves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first game was not too eventful. Lizzie had noticed that Tyler and his friends in the opposing team had a lot of fun shooting the ball at her, but she just ignored them. Hope, on the other hand, was fuming inside whenever she heard their stupid laughs and she only wanted to shoot her teammates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was in the second game that things got ugly. Tyler had shot Lizzie really hard with the ball and Hope had heard the loud sound of the contact between the rubber balloon and the blonde's skin. Lizzie kept a strong expression, but Hope could see in her eyes that it had hurt her. Hope felt like she was going to explode. Did Tyler have a death wish? The tribrid tried her best not to let her anger control her, but Tyler's next move erased all the control she had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie was walking on the edge of the gym to go behind the opposing team's bottom line where all the other teammates who had been hit were and Tyler made the mistake of standing in front of her and blocking her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don't you go join your hoe of a sister and her stupid girlfriend? Oh, and let's not forget their unborn abomination.” Tyler said with a low tone, shoving her a little. “A thing created by two women. It’s so messed up. It’s not a baby, it’s an abomination.” Tyler said with a harsh laugh, shoving her again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Lizzie had time to say something, Hope grabbed Tyler and backed him up on the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t talk about Josie, Penelope or their baby like that.” Hope warned him with a menacing tone. “But more importantly you don't lay a finger on Lizzie.” Hope growled, looking at him straight in the eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, and what are you going to do Mikaelson? You’re going to snuggle up with your little girlfriend?” Tyler asked with an amused laugh, mocking her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope’s eyes turned yellow and the tribrid’s fist found its way on Tyler’s jaw. Tyler grunted at the pain and, before he had time to react, Hope tackled him to the ground, pressing her knees on his chest and starting to punch him multiple times in the face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope was then cut off from her surroundings. She couldn’t hear Lizzie calling her name and screaming at her to stop. She couldn’t hear the people around them enjoying the fight, well it wasn’t really a fight since Tyler was powerless. She couldn’t hear her teacher telling her to stop and she wasn’t aware that he was trying to separate them. She was only aware of the boiling anger inside her and her instinct to protect Lizzie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the teacher succeeded to get her away from Tyler, the tribrid slowly began to realize what she had done. She looked at Tyler's bloodstained face and then at her hands stained in blood. Her hands started to tremble at the realization of what she had just done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bring Tyler to the infirmary.” The teacher said to Tyler’s friends who were helping him to get up. “The class is over! Everyone can leave except you Mikaelson. Go wait me in my office now.” The teacher ordered with a disappointed look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>People started to leave the gym and Hope stayed there, still in shock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hope, are you ok?” Lizzie asked, putting her hand on Hope’s shoulder and looking at her with a worried expression. “Take deep breaths Hope.” Lizzie said, realizing Hope's breathing was fast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope followed Lizzie’s breathing and her own breathing calmed down a bit. Lizzie then led her to the teacher's office, feeling that Hope wouldn't move from where she was. A few minutes later, their teacher entered his office along with Alaric and Caroline. Hope was out of her trance by then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, Hope, can you tell us what was that?” The teacher asked, looking at her with a serious look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I don’t know what took over me. It was like I couldn’t control myself.” Hope answered, her voice cracking a little, still in shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you remember what triggered that? What did Tyler do?” Caroline asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was hurting Lizzie…and I couldn’t take it anymore.” Hope answered, not looking at Lizzie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He blocked me when I was walking and started saying things about Josie and shoving me a little while doing so.” Lizzie explained so that they could better understand the situation. “I was the target of him and his friends since the beginning of the class, so I guess it didn’t help.” Lizzie said, putting a reassuring hand on Hope’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was so angry at him and I guess I just exploded. I couldn’t stop punching him. My anger took control of my body.” Hope said, looking at her bloody hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re sure it was not…like…intentional? I mean, I think we all secretly wanted to do that.” Caroline said with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I assure you, it wasn’t intentional. I mean, I wanted to do it too, but, back there, it wasn’t me.” Hope assured her, looking scared. “Why do you think it happened?” Hope asked, desperate to have an answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caroline and Alaric looked at each other, seeming to consult one another. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe it's just your wolf instinct that wanted to protect your “omega”.” Alaric said, making quotation marks with his hands at the word </span>
  <em>
    <span>omega</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at that with an amused grin. Hope blushed, seeming a little embarrassed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Werewolves are very protective and this is not the first time that we have to handle a situation like that. If we’re lucky, maybe your primitive wolf instinct just needs a little time to get used to the fact that you have a girlfriend now.” Alaric explained, shrugging.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, but how long can it take? And will I start punching every person who will look at Lizzie distrustfully?” Hope asked, avoiding even more Lizzie’s eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You seem to have good control of yourself nevertheless, so I think it will take more than a simple look to provoke you.” Caroline answered with a laugh. “And sessions with Emma could help you, but we can't know exactly how long this phase will last.” Caroline said sincerely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think meditation could help?” Lizzie asked with a big smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure. It could help her relax and calm her down.” Caroline answered, nodding her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope rolled her eyes. Lizzie had tried to get her to do meditation with her, but she also refused. It looks like she really had no choice but to say yes now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But do you think it could be more than just my wolf instinct? Do you think it could have something to do with my family?” Hope asked with a sad smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Talking about her family always hurt her. It reminded her of how much she missed her parents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It could be a possibility. We’ll keep an eye on you and we’ll see. You’re Klaus’s daughter after all.” Caroline answered with a soft smile. “No matter what, we’ll make sure that you’re able to control your anger.” Caroline assured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope nodded her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hopefully, no one will hurt Lizzie again till your wolf instinct calmed down. It’s a chance that Tyler is a werewolf, so he will heal fast.” Alaric said with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As for the consequences, you and Tyler are both going to have a detention, not at the same time of course.” The teacher said with a serious look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope nodded her head, accepting her consequence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can leave now.” Alaric said.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter's title is "Shut up and fuck me"  🙊</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Shut up and fuck me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Hope and Lizzie got out of the teacher’s office, Penelope and Josie were waiting for them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well Mikaelson, I knew someone would end up beating the crap out of Tyler, but I didn't think it would be you to be honest.” Penelope said with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Penelope, it’s not funny.” Josie said with a serious look, giving her arm a little slap. “What happened? What made you hit him?” Josie asked Hope with a perplexed look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tyler and his friends hadn't let go of Lizzie since the class started and I just couldn’t accept it. He was hurting her and was starting to be menacing towards her.” Hope explained. “And I just couldn’t stop punching him once I started.” Hope added with a weak shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom and Dad said it’s probably her wolf instinct who isn’t used to have someone to protect.” Lizzie said with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can it be dangerous for the other students?” Josie asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, they'll keep an eye on me until I get used to these feelings and don't let them control me anymore.” Hope answered. “But it notwithstanding took a lot before I snapped, so I guess it won’t happen again.” Hope said with a shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was still a little shocked by the situation and still had some trouble understanding what had happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will save my alpha and omega jokes for later since you clearly need to rest, but just know that you </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> hear them.” Penelope said with an amused look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haha, really funny Park. You’re going to say something like </span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re a total Alpha outside the bedroom, but a total Omega inside the bedroom. It’s so interesting Mikaelson.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Hope said, imitating Penelope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awww…you know me so well Mikaelson.” Penelope said with an amused grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on Hope, we should go wash those hands.” Lizzie said, wrapping her arm around Hope’s waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, let’s go.” Hope said, nodding. “See you later. Oh, and if you see Tyler, tell him I’m not sorry at all.” Hope said to Penelope and Josie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t be sorry either.” Penelope assured her with a laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penelope and Josie were eating dinner with Caroline.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Mom, it’s ok if I go to Penelope’s house tomorrow, right?” Josie asked, remembering the discussion she had with Penelope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For what exactly?” Caroline asked Penelope with an intimidating look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, Penelope thought she wouldn’t have those anymore, she was clearly wrong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A family dinner. We’re going to leave in the morning to go help my moms cook.” Penelope answered, forbidding her voice to make her seem nervous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will it end late?” Caroline asked, narrowing her eyes at Penelope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was sitting across from her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but Penelope said we could sleep there.” Josie answered with a mischievous look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They talked about it earlier and they agreed they would sleep there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, and where is my daughter going to sleep?” Caroline asked, leaning forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope gulped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In my bed.” Penelope answered with a nervous voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With you?” Caroline asked, raising one eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…” Penelope answered, not sure if it was a good way to answer. “But I can also sleep on the floor.” Penelope corrected herself when Caroline looked at her with a menacing look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caroline stared at her for a few seconds before redressing herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, there is no problem with you two sleeping in the same bed. Chill.” Caroline said with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope didn’t know if she was sincere or if it was some sort of trap. Caroline and Josie started to talk about a random subject. Penelope ended up to the conclusion that Caroline was only playing with her, probably finding it funny to make her so nervous.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope had slept all evening and, when she woke up, Lizzie was doing homework on her desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long did I sleep?” Hope asked, stretching her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re awake.” Lizzie said, going to lay beside her on the bed. “It’s 9:00 pm now, so about five hours.” Lizzie answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t think I was so tired.” Hope said, surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The fight probably drained your energy.” Lizzie said, shrugging.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have news about Tyler?” Hope asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, his facial wounds have almost healed.” Lizzie answered, even if she didn't give a damn about Tyler.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad I didn’t cause permanent damage.” Hope said with a relieved sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, his ego is quite affected.” Lizzie said with an amused laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He shouldn’t have provoked me then.” Hope said with a shrug, looking at Lizzie with amused eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I find it hot that you wanted to protect me so bad.” Lizzie said with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you do.” Hope said with a smirk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope then straddled Lizzie’s hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Penelope is wrong about something. Yeah, I’m ok with being an omega when we’re here, in the intimacy of my room.” Hope said in a low voice. “But I can also be an alpha.” Hope said, her eyes turning yellow for a few seconds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie looked at her with arousal. She was so turned on. Hope started to kiss her hungrily and Lizzie kissed her back, tangling her hands in Hope's hair. The tribrid’s hands started to wander on Lizzie’s body, going under her shirt. She let go of Lizzie's lips and started to leave a trail of hungry kisses on her jaw and neck. Lizzie moaned at that and stopped Hope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Hope asked, looking at her worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just so it’s clear, we’re doing </span>
  <em>
    <span>it</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Lizzie said with an excited voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope nodded her head with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only if you want to.” Hope said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up and fuck me.” Lizzie said with an hungry look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I will.” Hope said, biting her bottom lip. “And I just woke up, so I have a lot of energy.” Hope whispered in Lizzie’s ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she did, in fact, had a lot of energy.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter's title is "I’ve always liked your room"</p><p>If only I could write full sex scenes that wouldn't look like shit...at least it leaves room for imagination 😂</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. I’ve always liked your room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Josie woke up the next morning, she was feeling really excited. She quickly got up of bed and started packing a bag to bring at Penelope’s house. When she was finished, she got dressed and went straight to Penelope’s room. She knocked on her door. After a minute, the door was still closed, so Josie knocked again, harder this time. A couple of seconds later, the door opened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope’s tired and grumpy face disappeared when she saw that it was Josie. The brunette, on her side, couldn't take her eyes off Penelope. Her hair was a little ruffled from sleep and she was wearing an oversize T-shirt and small shorts. Josie thought she was absolutely beautiful, like always. There was a time when she woke up almost every day next to Penelope and it was the first time she was seeing her like that since their break-up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Josie, is everything ok? Why are you here?” Penelope asked Josie with a confused look, taking Josie out of her trance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You told me to come and meet you at your room with my stuff when I was ready to leave. I’m ready.” Josie answered, showing her bag at Penelope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope looked at the bag and then at Josie, letting out an amused laugh, shaking her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Josie, you know it’s 6 am, right?” Penelope asked with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie nodded her head with a big smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, my moms are probably still sleeping right now.” Penelope added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And? It’s your house too. I guess you can enter whenever you want.” Josie said with a shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope looked at her for a few seconds. How could she be so cute? Penelope didn’t know. She could see how much she was excited about going to her house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me a few minutes to get ready and then we’ll go. You can go and wait for me in the garage if you want. I really won’t be long.” Penelope said with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok.” Josie said before leaving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Penelope joined her in the garage, they took the car which Alaric had given them the key the day before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll have to be quiet when we enter the house. I don’t want to wake them up.” Penelope said to Josie when they were on the road. “And what do you want to do once we’re there?” Penelope asked curious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. We’ll see.” Josie answered, shrugging.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope shook her head with an amused expression. When they arrived at her house, the door wasn’t locked, so they just entered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I didn’t think you were going to arrive so early.” Kimberly said, getting up from the couch and going to greet them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you would be asleep.” Penelope said, hugging her to say hello.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your Mami is still asleep, so be quiet when you go upstairs.” Kimberly said, pulling away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to settle down in my room and then we’ll join you.” Penelope said with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two girls went upstairs and Josie immediately let herself fall on Penelope’s bed. The raven haired witch let out a laugh at that. She put the bags on the ground and laid down next to Josie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve always liked your room. It just screams Penelope Park, the one that I know.” Josie said, looking at Penelope with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because people at school wouldn’t picture my room as it is?” Penelope asked sarcastically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, the large bookcase and the big TV with video games are not too surprising, but the double hang-a-round green chair in faux-fur right there can be a little surprising for some people. Not to mention the set of wall shelves</span>
  <em>
    <span> full</span>
  </em>
  <span> with Ty Beanie Boos on this wall.” Josie said with an amused smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right, pretty surprising.” Penelope agreed with an amused smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie’s stomach started to grumble and Penelope let out a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, let’s go make some breakfast. Besides, the smell of bacon will surely wake my Mami.” Penelope said, getting up.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Hope woke up, her arm was wrapped around Lizzie’s waist and her front was leaning against Lizzie’s back. She remembered the actions of the night when she saw that they were both naked and she smiled, kissing Lizzie’s skin softly. The blonde began to stir a few minutes later. The tribrid lifted on her forearm to kiss Lizzie’s cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning Beautiful.” Hope whispered in her ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning.” Lizzie whispered in a sleepy voice. “Last night was amazing.” Lizzie said with eyes half opened, looking at her with a content smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it was.” Hope said, kissing her cheek again. “I hope I met your expectations.” Hope said with love eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was even better. You can play the Alpha as much as you want.” Lizzie assured her, her eyes fully opened now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I think it’s better that way. I don’t think you could be a good top.” Hope said with a teasing smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie gasped in mocked offense. She knew where Hope wanted this to go. In a quick movement, she was now hovering over Hope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I need to show you what a real Alpha looks like.” Lizzie said with a teasing tone, but Hope could see in her eyes that she was kind of serious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Show me then.” Hope said with challenging eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A big smirk appeared on Lizzie’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re sure it won’t affect your ego.” Lizzie said teasingly. “Because you know I like to control things. I’m sure I can be more dominant then you were last night.” Lizzie assured her with a cocky smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was holding back last night. You haven’t seen anything yet.” Hope warned her with a cocky smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you’ll have to show me another time because now it’s my turn.” Lizzie said, leaning into Hope and starting to kiss her roughly.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter's title is "It looks like we’ll have to go buy snacks in another grocery store"</p><p>No, I certainly don't have a collection of Ty Beanie Boos with my twin...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. It looks like we’ll have to go buy snacks in another grocery store</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! What happened with the grocery store? 🤔</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Trini had indeed woken up because of the bacon’s smell and they ate breakfast together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, how many people will there be tonight?” Josie asked curious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My parents will be there. Are your brothers still coming?” Kimberly asked her wife. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alejandro is still coming with Juan and Bernardo, but Miguel won’t come. He texted me yesterday that Alicia is sick and a three-hour drive would be too much for her.” Trini answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, so with Zack, Amanda, Jed, Landon, my parents, Alejandro’s family and us, we’re going to be 13.” Kimberly counted in her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there a special reason for this dinner?” Josie asked intrigued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it's just been a long time since we made one and we thought it was a good timing, given the circumstances.” Trini answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So everyone knows about the baby.” Josie guessed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s kind of impossible to keep secrets in this family, but don’t worry. They’re all cool with it. They supported my moms, they’re going to support us too.” Penelope assured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crap!” Trini cursed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it My Love?” Kimberly asked worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I forgot to buy snacks yesterday at the grocery store.” Trini answered with a groan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought it was something serious.” Kimberly sighed relieved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it’s serious Kimberly. Everyone eats like animals in this family.” Trini said, looking at her with an annoyed look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok Mami. Josie and I can go by snacks.” Penelope proposed with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her Mami could be so dramatic when they had family dinners. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know if it’s a good idea. Remember that one time when you two made a big mess in the grocery store because you made a stupid race with carts.” Trini reminded them with a non-amused look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope and Josie looked at each other and laughed a little. Of course they remembered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but we’re going to have a baby now. We’re more mature.” Penelope assured her mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not convincing me.” Trini muttered to herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll give you a list and some money.” Kimberly said to her daughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie and Penelope left for the grocery store at 10 am. Josie insisted on driving the cart, so Penelope let her and took care of putting the products in the cart. When the raven haired witch put the chips’ bags in the cart, she saw that Josie looked bothered by something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, are you ok?” Penelope asked with a concerned expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s just morning sickness.” Josie answered with a weak smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to sit a little?” Penelope asked, stroking her arm softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where?” Josie asked, looking around them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope looked too and then looked in the cart. She packed the products on one side of the cart while Josie was looking at her with a questioning expression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can sit there.” Penelope said with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously?” Josie asked with an amused laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’ll drive the cart.” Penelope answered with a shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie saw that she was serious, so she got into the cart. She couldn’t say no to an offer like that. Most people would be embarrassed to do so, but Josie personally couldn’t care less. She sat so that she was facing Penelope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re sure it won’t be too heavy for you?” Josie asked with a teasing smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope started pushing the cart with ease and looked at Josie with a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, but it will probably be too heavy for you in a few months.” Josie said with a challenging look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope stopped right there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can feel the trap from miles away and I won’t fall in it. You’re always going to be the most beautiful girl.” Penelope assured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even when I’m going to be huge?” Josie asked with an faux-innocent smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even with our baby growing inside you, yes.” Penelope corrected with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good answer.” Josie said with a satisfied look. “So, I’m the most beautiful girl, huh?” Josie asked with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope rolled her eyes at her and continued to push the cart. When they arrived in an alley where there was no one in sight, they looked at each other with mischievous eyes. The raven haired witch then started running to give them a run-up and jumped so that her feet were no longer on the ground, but on the metal bar at the bottom of the cart. The two girls started to laugh like two kids.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, at the end of the alley, when Penelope was about to put her feet back on the ground, the cart deviated when a wheel rolled on something and Penelope grabbed harder on the cart not to lose balance. She started screaming when she saw that they were heading right into the toilet paper tower. Josie turned to see why she was screaming and started screaming too. When Penelope put her feet on the ground to stop them, it was too late and the tower was destroyed. Josie had covered her head with her arms to protect herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“OMG, Josie, are you ok?” Penelope asked, quickly removing the packages that were on Josie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Josie started laughing like crazy, Penelope did the same. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” A grocery worker in his forties exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope and Josie looked in his direction and then looked at each other with amused looks. Josie got out of the cart in a hurry and they began to run away from the man who was heading towards them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Come back here!” The man exclaimed in an angry voice, beginning to run after them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girls couldn’t stop laughing while they were running. Penelope took Josie’s hand in hers and guided her through the alleys.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will catch you and I will force you to redo this entire tower!” The man exclaimed. “Stop them! Don’t let them get out of here!” The man exclaimed to the cashiers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope and Josie made their way through the people at the checkouts and left the grocery store before being caught. They got into the car and Penelope started the engine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It looks like we’ll have to go buy snacks in another grocery store.” Josie said, still laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re ok? You’re not in pain?” Penelope asked, catching her breath after laughing so much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we’re ok. Don’t worry.” Josie answered with a nod. “It was so funny. It's been ages since I laughed so much.” Josie said, her laughter beginning to calm down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Poor man, he really thought he could catch us.” Penelope said, shaking her head with a laugh.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ah, Trini knew 😂</p><p>Next chapter's title is "I always knew she had it in her"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. I always knew she had it in her</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! Spoiler : we see a baby 👶</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hope’s head was laying on Lizzie’s shoulder and the girls just enjoyed the contact of their naked bodies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, are you going to say it?” Lizzie asked, stroking Hope’s back softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right…I take back what I said. You’re a good top.” Hope sighed, rolling her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie looked at her with a satisfied look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I’m still better than you.” Hope assured her with a cocky smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? I clearly had more the top energy than you last night.” Lizzie retorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right, but I’ll show you what the Alpha energy is.” Hope replied. “But not now. I’m completely drained.” Hope said with a yawn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I agree. I already know that walking is going to be painful when I get up, I don't want to make things worse.” Lizzie said, closing her eyes and leaning her head against Hope’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This battle for dominance is going to be really exhausting.” Hope whispered with another yawn, closing her eyes too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But really fun.” Lizzie added with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, really fun.” Hope whispered, kissing Lizzie’s neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie and Penelope helped Kimberly and Trini cooking once they returned with the snacks. They didn’t tell them about their little aventure at the first grocery store they went to. When they all finished cooking, they made sure the house was clean before the guests arrived. The first ones to arrive were Zack, Amanda, Jed and Landon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Squirrel!” Zack exclaimed when Penelope opened the door. “Come here.” Zack said, hugging her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Uncle Zack, it’s nice to see you.” Penelope said, enjoying the embrace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Already becoming a mother. My little Squirrel is growing so fast.” Zack said, pulling back and patting her shoulder. “But, you know, I should’ve expected this. I was almost your age when your mothers made me an uncle.” Zack said with a soft smile. “And now you’re doing the same thing with my boy.” Zack said, putting his hand on his son’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You say that like you didn’t make them aunties practically at the same age.” Penelope said teasingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, let’s say that the situation with your moms were more surprising.” Jed said with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see that you met Landon.” Penelope said, giving Landon a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I was impatient to see the boy who stole my son’s heart. Come on Boys, I need to show my future son-in-law to Crazy Girl and Bee.” Zack said, putting himself between them, wrapping his arms around their shoulders and guiding them into the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad, I already told you. You can’t call him your future son-in-law when we haven’t even been together for that long.” Jed replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I always wondered why he called my mom Bee. Now I know why.” Penelope said with a laugh, looking at Amanda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Come here.” Amanda said, hugging her. “How are you?” Amanda asked, pulling away and looking at her with a tender smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never been better.” Penelope answered with a sincere smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you are. Now I’m going to go and make sure Zack doesn’t bother the boys too much.” Amanda said, kissing her forehead and joining the others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope was about to go into the living room when the door opened again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“OMG, Bernardo! You’ve grown so much since the last time I saw you!” Penelope squealed, taking the little boy from his daddy’s arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You saw him last month Penelope.” Alejandro said with an amused laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but they grow so fast at that age. Already 15 months.” Penelope said, adjusting Bernardo so that he was sitting on her arm. “Hi Buddy, did you miss me?” Penelope asked with a sweet voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bernardo looked at her with a big smile and leaned into her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah you did.” Penelope said, putting her hand on his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can bring him in the living room. We still have things to go get in the car.” Juan said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope then brought him in the living room where Josie was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Buddy, I have a special someone to present you.” Penelope said, looking at Josie whose face lightened up at the sight of the little boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I hold him?” Josie asked with hopeful eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only if the little guy wants. What do you say Bernardo? Do you want to go see Josie?” Penelope asked her cousin who was looking at Josie with a curious expression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie smiled at him and he then hid his face in Penelope’s shoulder with a shy smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He can be a little shy with new people.” Penelope reassured Josie, not wanting her to think that it was her fault. “Right Buddy?” Penelope asked her cousin, kissing his head softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bernardo looked at Josie again and did the same thing. Josie couldn’t help but let out a soft laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok. He’ll come at me when he’s ready.” Josie said at Penelope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope smiled at her and nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on. We’re going to play on the floor.” Penelope said, lowering him on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once on the floor, the little boy started to walk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, you walk really well Little Man.” Josie said with a sweet voice, looking at him with an impressed look, exaggerating her reaction a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew that some toddlers liked that. Bernardo made another shy face and ran to the armchair, hiding his face in it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awww…you’re still acting shy.” Penelope said, coming back with toys.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She put them on the floor and tickled Bernardo's neck. His laughter filled the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Play with your toys a little. I need to go make sure my moms are ok with the others.” Penelope said, giving him his favorite toy and leaving the living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie stayed where she was, watching him play by himself. He often glanced at her with a curious look, observing her. After a moment, he took a block in his tiny hands and walked towards her, handing it to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Josie said with a sweet voice, taking it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bernardo continued to give toys to Josie and the brunette was always talking to him with a sweet and soothing voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, look at this. The Lion King.” Josie said, looking at the book he just gave her. “I love this book. Do you want to read it with me?” Josie asked with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried to get on the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here, I’m going to help you.” Josie said, sitting him on her lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She opened the book at the first page. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh…look, it’s a lion. Roaaar.” Josie said, roaring like a lion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woaaah...” Bernardo roared, not pronouncing the “R” correctly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Roaaar…look, this is little Simba with his parents.” Josie said, pointing them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>During that time, Penelope was observing them from afar with soft eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She has it in her.” Kimberly said, arriving beside her and looking at them too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…” Penelope agreed, unable to remove her eyes from Josie. “I always knew she had it in her.” Penelope said with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn't help but imagine Josie reading a story and roaring like a lion with their own child.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should go see them.” Kimberly said, bumping her shoulder with her daughter’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, not yet. They are in their little bubble.” Penelope said, not wanting to disturb them.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter's title is "You have fun with your toys Pen?"</p><p>Doing animal sounds with my nephew (where lions, crocodile, bears, dragons, dinosaurs, tigers, etc. all make the same sound) is one of the best things in the world 😍</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. You have fun with your toys Pen?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After everyone was there, they started eating the meal. Josie was sitting next to Penelope. The atmosphere at the table was really nice. Everyone was talking and laughing. It wasn’t the first time that Josie was assisting at the banter between Trini, Kimberly and Zack, but it was always really funny to watch. Every time Zack was talking about Jed and Landon, and that he did a lot, the boys were turning red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, Penelope, do you know where you’re going to raise your baby?” Maddy, Kimberly’s mother, asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope and Josie looked at each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom, Josie is only 8 weeks pregnant. I think they have time to think about it. They probably don’t know yet.” Kimberly answered her mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we haven’t really talk about it yet.” Penelope said, looking at her grandmother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just know that I’m here for you no matter what you decide. If you need some money, Grandma is always here for you.” Maddy assured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, thank you Grandma.” Penelope said with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, are you two back together or…?” Zack asked Josie and Penelope, looking at them with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope choked on her drink at the question. She gathered herself and looked at Josie. The brunette didn’t know if Penelope’s face was so red because of the choking or because of the embarrassment, probably both. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s say that we’re working on that.” Josie answered, looking at Penelope in consult.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Josie’s right.” Penelope said with a nod, looking at her uncle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m glad you’re back in the family Josie.” Alejandro said with a sincere smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad I’m back too.” Josie said, looking at Penelope with soft eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope smiled at her and then Bernardo started to babble loudly, probably wanting all the attention on him. Everyone laughed at that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s time for the song my little Rock Star.” Trini said, leaning forward and looking at him with big eyes to make him laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bernardo continued to babble even louder now that all the attention was on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s so cute.” Penelope said with a soft laugh, looking at him in adoration. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were doing the same thing, but even louder. You were literally screaming sometimes.” Zack said with an amused laugh at the memory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know. There are videos of me doing it.” Penelope said with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were so annoying as a baby.” Zack joked with a playful grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you’re an annoying uncle.” Penelope replied, looking at him with playful eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Penelope’s right and you were particularly annoying when you were exciting the baby just before bedtime which made it more difficult to put her to bed.” Trini said, giving him a small slap on the head, sitting right next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ouch…” Zack complained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone laughed at that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And then he came back home and did the same thing with Jed.” Amanda said, giving him a small slap on the head too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ouch…” Zack complained again.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>After dinner, Penelope and Josie were playing with Bernardo in the living room while others talked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie and Bernardo were playing together with a toy phone and, meanwhile, Penelope was making a big tower with blocks. When the brunette looked at her, she let out an amused laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have fun with your toys Pen?” Josie asked in a teasing tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope’s heart skipped a beat at that. Josie didn’t call her Pen in ages. She tried to hide her reaction from Josie, but she seemed to notice because a grin formed on her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m doing something cool.” Penelope answered, rolling her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope got up and went to get the fire truck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Buddy, watch this.” Penelope said to get her cousin’s attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once his eyes were on her, she ran the fire truck straight on the tower, making noises with her mouth to accentuate the fact that the tower was crumbling. Bernardo laughed at that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You see, I’m a pro.” Penelope bragged, looking at Josie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bernardo said "again"</span>
  <span> in baby sign language.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awww…you want me to do it again Buddy. Let me do another tower quickly.” Penelope said, replacing the blocks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ouu, I learned about baby sign language, but I never saw a baby doing it.” Josie said excited to see him communicate like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, my uncles say that it can be pretty useful sometimes. We’ll definitely have to try it.” Penelope said, almost finished rebuilding the tower. “Ok, you’re ready Buddy?” Penelope asked, getting up again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bernardo shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Why no?” Penelope asked with a gasp, faking to be shocked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The little boy looked at her with mischievous eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I know what you want. I see you. I see you Buddy.” Penelope said, going to lay on the other side of the tower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bernardo got up and walked to the fire truck. He then ran the truck on the tower and the blocks fell on Penelope. He burst out laughing and Josie started to laugh too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It reminds me of something.” Josie said with an amused smile, remembering their adventure in the grocery store.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It reminds you of what?” Trini asked with her hands on her hips, looking at them with a serious look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope and Josie looked at her each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing.” Penelope assured her with a non-convincing smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trini gave them another serious look before telling what she came to tell them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alejandro and Juan prepare to leave, so can you pick up the toys and put them back in the bag?” Trini asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure.” Josie said, starting to do so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once it was done, they said their goodbyes to Bernardo and then to Alejandro and Juan before they head out. Penelope’s grandparents left soon after, so the only ones left were Zack, Amanda, Jed and Landon.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter's title is "You’re part of this family"</p><p>When my nephew was 12 months old, I did a tower with blocks and destroyed it with a fire truck...but he didn't even react 😂 so that moment was my moment of glory</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. You’re part of this family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They all settled in the living room to talk. Josie was sitting beside Penelope and was laying her head on her shoulder. Around 9:30 pm, Josie was no longer following the discussion. She was trying hard to keep her eyes open, but she was really tired. Penelope noticed that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Sleepy Head, you can go to bed if you want.” Penelope whispered at her with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I’m going to do just that.” Josie said with a nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to go with you?” Penelope asked, looking at her with soft eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I don’t want you to miss this because of me. You’ll join me later.” Josie answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re sure?” Penelope asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you’re having fun right now.” Josie assured her, getting up. “I’m going to go sleep guys. Thanks for tonight.” Josie said with a grateful smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for being here with us.” Zack corrected with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie let out a soft laugh at that and nodded before going upstairs. Penelope succeeded to stay until 9:45 pm, until she realized that she had absolutely no fun to be here while Josie was upstairs, so she joined Josie at 9:46 pm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she entered her bedroom, Josie was already asleep. She really was tired. Penelope smiled at her in adoration and got ready for bed. She did her best not to wake Josie up when she settled on her side of the bed, but the brunette began to stir anyway. She looked at Penelope with half-open eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, go back to sleep.” Penelope whispered with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie nodded her head and snuggled up against Penelope, laying her head on her shoulder and wrapping one arm around her waist. The raven haired witch smiled at that and wrapped one arm around Josie, softly stroking her back. She had missed this so much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for inviting me to your family dinner. I had fun today.” Josie whispered tiredly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope kissed the top of her head softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to thank me. You’re part of this family.” Penelope assured her, putting her other hand on Josie’s hip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie looked up at her and they looked at each other for a moment, not saying anything. The only sound coming from them was their breathing. The brunette could see in Penelope’s eyes that there was one thing that she really wanted to do. She was just waiting for her permission. Josie took Penelope’s hand, the one on her hip, and guided it under her T-shirt until it was gently resting on her stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The raven haired witch immediately felt overwhelmed. It was the closest she had ever been from her child. She lowered her eyes and stroked Josie’s soft skin with her thumb. The siphoner kept her eyes on Penelope’s face, admiring all the beautiful emotions on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When their eyes met again, they looked at each other with soft looks. Josie was sure that she could see a glimpse of pride in Penelope’s eyes. And then they did what they’ve been wanting to do for two long days now…well probably much longer than that if we’re being honest…they connected their lips together and kissed, closing their eyes and forgetting the world around them. Penelope was sure that she never kissed Josie with as much love as in this very moment. While kissing Penelope, Josie wondered why she ever had doubts about Penelope loving her because she had never felt so loved than right now. She was feeling on top of the world…no on top of the whole universe, like she was the most important person in Penelope’s eyes. In reality, she always felt like that with her. She just didn't realize it. The only difference with now was that she was sharing that place with another person…a person for whom Josie and Penelope would do absolutely everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Needing to catch their breath, they eventually stopped kissing. They opened their eyes again and looked at each other, breathing slowly and audibly. Josie buried her face in the crook of Penelope’s neck and closed her eyes. The raven haired witch reached for the comforter which was at their waist and covered them completely with it. She then put her hand back on Josie’s stomach and continued to stroke it softly with her thumb. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later that night, when the four remaining guests left, Trini and Kimberly went straight upstairs, deciding they would clean up in the morning. Before going to their room, they peeked in Penelope’s room to make sure that everything was alright. When they saw the two girls sleeping peacefully, snuggled up together, they smiled at each other and closed the door a little bit more, but not completely. It was their rule with Penelope after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad that they’re working things out. I know that them not being together hurts them a lot.” Kimberly said once they were in their own room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it's been a long time since I've seen Penelope as happy as she was today.” Trini said with a soft smile. “Do you think we’ll ever know the reason why she broke up with her in the first place?” Trini asked with an amused look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably. If it’s not from Penelope herself, it will be from someone else, but I hope that Penelope will talk to us about that personally.” Kimberly answered sincerely. “But, for now, all I want to do is to get ready for bed so I can sleep. Those family dinners are always really fun, but they also always drain my energy.” Kimberly said, going to brush her teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you’re right.” Trini said, yawning and going to brush her teeth too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But at least we had the help of Penelope and Josie.” Kimberly said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah and I’m pretty sure they’ve done something while they went to buy the snacks. I need to figure out what.” Trini said with her mother look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know. It was clear in their faces and it took them really long.” Kimberly agreed with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They won't get away with it, I can assure you.” Trini said with a serious look before putting her toothbrush in her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you say so.” Kimberly said with an amused smile, shaking her head softly before putting her toothbrush in her mouth.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>OMG...they kissed...I thought it would never happen at that point 😂</p><p>Next chapter's title is "Mami told me those were a bitch"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Mami told me those were a bitch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! There's some Posie fluff</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next morning, Josie was the first to wake up. She quickly realized that they were not in the same position as when she fell asleep. They were both laying on their sides and Penelope was spooning her, her hand stroking her stomach softly. The brunette couldn’t help but smile at that. She was pretty sure that Penelope hadn’t removed her hand from there the entire night. She found the contact of Penelope’s hand on her skin really soothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie didn’t move, not wanting to wake Penelope up and enjoying the warmth of Penelope’s body against hers. It was also her favorite place to be…in her girl’s arms…safe from everything. After a moment, she started to feel some cramps. She let out a whine because of the uncomfortable sensation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ok?” Penelope asked in a concerned voice, her voice muffled by Josie’s hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s just some cramps.” Josie answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cramps?” Penelope asked, suddenly worried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the cramps caused by the expanding of my uterus. It’s nothing serious. Sorry if I worried you.” Josie assured her right after, realizing why it was alarming for Penelope. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, ok.” Penelope said, breathing again. “Mami told me those were a bitch.” Penelope said with a laugh, her nose buried in brown locks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They are indeed. Really uncomfortable, but not really painful.” Josie sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope continued to stroke her stomach, trying to ease her discomfort. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should go take a warm bath. It will make you feel better.” Penelope suggested when she felt that Josie was not relaxing in her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie nodded her head weakly and sat up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just don't forget to keep the water not too hot.” Penelope said, sitting up too and stroking her back softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, Protective Mama.” Josie said, bringing her face closer to hers with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope smiled softly, her heart skipping a beat at the nickname. The raven haired witch bit her bottom lip and then gave a tender kiss on Josie’s lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be right here if you need me.” Penelope assured her when she pulled back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie nodded and got out of bed. She took the stuff she needed and entered the bathroom. Part of her wanted to ask Penelope to join her, but she knew that they weren’t there yet. They didn’t want to rush things. Part of Penelope also wanted to join her, but she dropped it for the same reason.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>About ten minutes later, Penelope was scrolling on her phone when Josie called her name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Penelope?” Josie asked, loud enough so that she would hear her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, what is it?” Penelope asked, getting up from bed and getting closer to the door to hear her better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could you bring me something to eat? I feel a little nauseous.” Josie asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, I’ll be right back.” Penelope answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Downstairs, her moms were cleaning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I completely forgot that.” Penelope said, looking around her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, don’t worry about it. We take care of it. You two can stay upstairs as long as you want.” Kimberly assured her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok.” Penelope said, not arguing with that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took the container of raspberries in the fridge and hurried back upstairs, not wanting to make Josie wait. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I come in?” Penelope asked, knocking on the door softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, the door is unlocked.” Josie answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope opened the door and saw that Josie’s body was hidden under bubble bath. She was glad because she wasn’t sure if she would’ve been able to resist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She walked towards her and gave her the raspberries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope it will do.” Penelope said with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s perfect. Thank you.” Josie said, immediately putting a raspberry in her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you feeling better?” Penelope asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, except for the nausea.” Josie answered with a soft laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take all the time you need.” Penelope said before kissing her forehead tenderly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie closed her eyes at Penelope’s gesture. She opened them when Penelope pulled back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Call me if you need anything else.” Penelope said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you stay with me?” Josie asked with hopeful eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope smiled at her and nodded her head softly. She took the small bench close to her and placed it beside the bath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When am I going to be done with morning sickness?” Josie asked with a groan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Usually, they stop after the first trimester, but some women have them longer.” Penelope answered with a compassionate look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie sighed at that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When my mom was telling me about her pregnancy, before I get pregnant myself, I didn't know how right she was when she said that pregnancy ailments could be really annoying.” Josie admitted, looking at Penelope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” Penelope said with a guilty smile, a glimpse of playfulness in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's all going to be worth it in the end, so I forgive you.” Josie said with an amused smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, if we stay at the school, we should have a bigger room with an en-suite bathroom, so you’ll be more comfortable. I told your mother that I was going to take care of you and the baby and I don’t think I’ll do a good job if you have to go to the common bathroom every time you need to pee, especially when you’ll be more advanced in this pregnancy and you’ll need to pee all the time.” Penelope said with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A bigger room…for the two of us?” Josie asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, eventually the three of us.” Penelope answered with a confident smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What makes you think I want to share a room with you?” Josie asked, still smirking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t ask me to stay with you while you’re completely naked if it wasn’t the case.” Penelope answered with a shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It looks like we’ll have to talk to my parents then.” Josie said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great, it’s settled.” Penelope said with a satisfied smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would say that my sister will be disappointed that we no longer share the same room, but something tells me that she will have no trouble finding a new roommate.” Josie said with an amused smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm…I wonder who that might be.” Penelope said sarcastically.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter's title is "Come on, let’s go back to your room before another person gives us sex advices"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Come on, let’s go back to your room before another person gives us sex advices</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you'll like this chapter! Who is giving sex advices? 🤔</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yesterday, when Hope and Lizzie were done sleeping and had eaten something…something else than themselves…, they continued their battle and it lasted long hours. They only stopped when they had absolutely no energy left. When they woke up in the morning, their stomach were rumbling and they decided to go eat breakfast. They both put on a turtleneck to hide…well to hide traces of their battle.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While they were making themselves breakfast in the kitchen, Hope went to the bathroom and Caroline then arrived in the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lizzie, I haven't seen you all day yesterday. Where have you been?” Caroline asked when she saw her daughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have been busy I guess.” Lizzie said, walking to the fridge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caroline immediately saw that she had trouble walking…and not just a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lizzie! Who did this to you? Is it Hope?” Caroline asked with a concerned and protective voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wouldn't tolerate someone treating her daughter like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Lizzie asked with a confused look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope then came back in the kitchen and Caroline was about to snap at her when she realized that Hope had a hard time walking too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see…” Caroline said with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you see?” Hope asked confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing.” Caroline answered with a movement of her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took an apple, what she came for in the first place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just…maybe think of a password…you know, just in case.” Caroline suggested with a suggestive look, crunching in her apple before leaving them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What just happened?” Hope asked, looking at Lizzie with an even more confused look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think my mom just gave me dirty sex advices.” Lizzie answered with a traumatized look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was being a little dramatic of course.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Hope asked with an amused laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of Lizzie's body shivered suddenly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I have way too much information about the type of sex she used to have.” Lizzie said with a disgust look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And still have probably.” Hope added with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie pretended to vomit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, let’s go back to your room before another person gives us sex advices.” Lizzie said with still a traumatized look, taking the tray and rushing out the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope just followed her, laughing at her antics.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Josie’s bath, the girls decided to eat breakfast and then go back to school, since there were certain things they had to discuss with Alaric and Caroline.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re sure you don’t want to stay longer?” Trini asked her daughter with hopeful eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to discuss some things with Josie’s parents and I have to study for an exam too, but I’ll come back soon, I promise.” Penelope promised her mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok.” Trini said with a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you Mami.” Penelope said with a soft smile before hugging her tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you more Mija.” Trini said, hugging her tightly and kissing her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for receiving me.” Josie thanked with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was our pleasure Josie. You’re always welcome here.” Kimberly assured her, giving her a hug. “And all this family loves you, so stop stressing about it. I know it was stressing you yesterday.” Kimberly said, pulling away and looking at her with a sincere look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok.” Josie said with a soft laugh, nodding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope and Trini pulled away and Penelope hugged her other mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad everything worked out in the end for you Baby.” Kimberly whispered in her ear, hugging her tightly with her protective arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope and Josie had told her about all the Merge situation during breakfast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too.” Penelope whispered with a relieved sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you need to talk, you can always call me Josie. I mean, I’m sure your mom have her share of advices and all, but I’m there too if you ever need advices from someone on the outside.” Trini said to Josie sincerely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Josie said with a soft smile before hugging her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After their goodbyes, the girls were about to leave when Trini's cell phone rang. She answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, she’s my daughter.” Trini answered after a few seconds, looking at Penelope with a severe look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I think we’ll go now.” Penelope said with a nervous laugh, taking the bags.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie opened the door and they both rushed outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, wait! Stay here Girls!” Trini exclaimed. “Sorry, I wasn’t talking to you. What did they do exactly?” Trini asked with a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kimberly was watching the scene, laughing like crazy. Trini was now pointing her severe look at her. Penelope and Josie were gone, so she was now the victim of her anger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, thank you for warning me and sorry again.” Trini said before hanging up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So? What was it this time?” Kimberly asked with an amused grin, her laughter having calmed down a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate you, you know that. Why do I love you so much and why do I love Penelope so much? You both can be so annoying sometimes. She really had to inherit that character from you.” Trini said with an annoyed groan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awww…I love you too My Love.” Kimberly said, wrapping her arms around her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trini rolled her eyes at her and pushed her a little so that she wasn’t trapped in her arms anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm going to go work on my book a bit in my office, so don’t come and annoy me.” Trini said a little irritated, leaving her there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so sexy when you’re irritated like that.” Kimberly said with a sigh, watching her with a goofy smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t even think about it. You don’t deserve it right now.” Trini said, closing the door of her office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kimberly looked at the plant in the entrance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You? Do you think I’m really in trouble?” Kimberly asked the plant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obviously the plant didn't answer her…it was a plant after all. After a few seconds of awkward silence that Kimberly didn’t seem to mind, she spoke again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know. Even after all those years, it’s sometimes still hard to know if she’s just a little annoyed at me, if she’s really mad at me or if she just wants to create drama so the sex will be spicy.” Kimberly said with a sigh, looking at the closed office door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m really irritated right now and, if you don’t stop talking to that plant and continue to say stupid things, I can assure you that I’ll be mad!” Trini exclaimed, opening the door a little and closing it right after.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, at least I have my answer.” Kimberly said, shrugging. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter's title is "I think it’s time a certain someone understands that NO ONE touches my family"</p><p>😂 Poor Lizzie...and I ship Kim and the plant 😂</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. I think it’s time a certain someone understands that NO ONE touches my family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After Josie and Penelope went back to school, they went directly to talk to Alaric and Caroline. The Headmasters could see that they were here to ask something, the nervous and excited looks they were giving each other giving it away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, what do you want to ask us?” Alaric asked with a bewildered expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knowing them, it could be a silly request.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This morning, we talked a little and we decided that we're going to need a new room.” Josie answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A new room?” Alaric asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, with an en-suite bathroom and enough place for the baby.” Penelope explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you want me to let you sleep in the same room as Josie I see.” Caroline said, looking at Penelope with a menacing look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope gulped a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, we can have separate beds…o-or I can-I can stay in my room. I just want Josie to be comfortable.” Penelope assured her, stuttering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the first time that Josie was seeing Penelope like that and, to be honest, she found it pretty funny. It was even funnier than when she asked if she could go at Penelope’s family dinner. Caroline stared at her for a few seconds, not saying anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, don’t worry. There is no problem at all. Since when do we prevent couples from sleeping in the same bed. We know they would all do it in secret if we did so.” Caroline said with a movement of her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah and we agree 100% with you Penelope. Josie will definitely need an en-suite bathroom to be more comfortable.” Alaric said. “Give me a few weeks. I will arrange something for you.” Alaric said, backing into his chair and already thinking of ideas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Josie said excited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t thank us for that Honey. We just want what’s best for you.” Caroline assured her with a soft smile. “By the way, did you had fun yesterday?” Caroline asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie nodded her head with a big smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you could come next time. I’m sure my family would like to meet you.” Penelope proposed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excellent idea.” Alaric agreed with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will let you talk to Lizzie about the fact that you will eventually change rooms.” Caroline said to her daughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I will take care of that.” Josie said, nodding her head. “Do you know where she is right now?” Josie asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably in Hope’s room. I think they spent almost all of yesterday in there and I understood why this morning when I saw them making breakfast.” Caroline answered with a suggestive smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you implying?” Alaric asked with an horrified look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope laughed at that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s my fault. It’s probably the</span>
  <em>
    <span> a total Alpha outside of the bedroom, but a total Omega inside the bedroom</span>
  </em>
  <span> thing who rubbed Mikaelson the wrong way.” Penelope said, shaking her head and laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh God, I really don’t want to hear any of that. I’m out now.” Alaric said, rushing out of the office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I'll wait for the girls to come out of Hope's room before I speak with Lizzie then.” Josie said with a laugh, not wanting to see them in the act.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>After speaking with her parents, Josie went to her room and Penelope texted the boys to let them know she was back. They replied to her immediately on their group chat and told her they were at the Old mill, so she joined them there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Pen, come here and sit with us.” MG said when she appeared through the trees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boys were sitting on the stairs outside. Kaleb, Landon and Rafael were there with MG and Jed. Penelope approached them, but stopped immediately when she smelled their pot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh, only if you get rid of that.” Penelope said, pointing Jed’s joint.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Why?” Jed asked with a pout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s obvious. Josie’s pregnant.” Penelope answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly, you’re not the one pregnant. What can it do to you?” Jed asked with a confused look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, the smell could stay on me and Josie could smell it, so I’m not taking the risk.” Penelope answered with a serious and protective tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, fine. I can’t blame you for taking your responsibilities.” Jed said, putting out his joint. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope did a quick spell to clear the air from the smell and went to sit next to MG.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Already so protective of your child.” MG teased her, nudging her playfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s my role to protect Josie and our child. I’m just doing my job.” Penelope simply said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Speaking of Josie, did something happen last night?” Jed asked with a suggestive smile, wiggling his eyebrows at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope looked at him and then looked at her hands with a shy smile, blushing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something did happen.” MG said with a big smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me that you finally kissed her.” Jed said with fingers crossed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope looked at him and nodded her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s my girl!” Jed exclaimed with a proud smile, extending his arm to pat her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what happened? What pushed you to make the move?” MG asked curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were snuggling in my bed and it was just perfect. It's been so long since I had Josie in my arms like that.” Penelope said with a soft smile. “And then she put my hand on her stomach. It was…I can't even describe it. I’ve never felt so proud in my entire life. I could feel our child…I mean, I couldn’t really feel them because it’s really too soon for that, but you know what I mean.” Penelope said with a soft laugh and proud eyes. “When I looked into her eyes, I just couldn’t resist anymore, so I kissed her.” Penelope said, biting her bottom lip at the memory. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awww…stop being so cheesy.” MG teased her with a big smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the one who asked.” Penelope said, raising her arms in defense. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m happy for you Cousin. I knew you would have your girl back.” Jed said with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I can’t believe that Tyler really thought he stand a chance against you. As if Josie would ever look at someone the same way she looks at you.” MG said honestly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Speaking of Tyler, it surprises me that you didn't do anything to him after what he said.” Rafael admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MG, Kaleb and Jed immediately looked at him with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, what did he say?” Penelope asked with a serious look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boys looked at him, shaking their heads vigorously and mouthing “no”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh, nothing.” Rafael said with a nervous smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jed, MG, what did he say?” Penelope insisted, getting up and looking at them straight in the eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not important.” Jed assured her, but it wasn’t convincing enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it’s not important, why don’t you just tell me then?” Penelope asked, raising her arms in the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jed didn’t say anything in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See, now tell me.” Penelope ordered, crossing her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was just words.” MG assured her with a nervous laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me!” Penelope exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He said to Lizzie that Josie is a hoe and that your unborn child is an abomination because it was created by you both! Is it what you wanted to hear?!” Jed exclaimed, getting up too and looking at her in the eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope looked at him with wide eyes, a boiling anger rising in her body. She clenched her fists and started breathing heavily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Penelope, think clearly before doing anything you could regret.” Jed warned her. “It’s not…” Jed began to say, but he couldn’t finish his sentence because he was put to sleep…just like the other boys.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry Jed, but there is a limit to what I can endure and I think it’s time a certain someone understands that NO ONE touches my family.” Penelope growled.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter's title is "Don’t you dare talk about them like that"</p><p>Disclaimer : No, Tyler won't die in next chapter</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Don’t you dare talk about them like that</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! YoungatHeart21, it may not be as brutal as you would like it, but I hope you'll enjoy this gift 😂</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tyler was playing video games in his room. His roommate was studying in the library, so Tyler was alone. When he heard someone knocking at the door, he didn’t move from his chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm in the middle of a game! Just come back later!” Tyler exclaimed with an irritated groan when the person continued to knock even if he hadn’t responded the first time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The knocks intensified.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok! Ok! I’m coming!” Tyler groaned, stopping his game and going to open the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, when he opened it, no one was there…well no one he could see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haha, really funny Boys.” Tyler said with a sarcastic laugh before closing the door, annoyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He returned to his game and, when he was about to pass the level he had been trying to do for a few days, the TV wire was torn off and the screen went black.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!!!” Tyler exclaimed, getting up and putting his hands on his head, not believing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope cancelled her invisibility spell, appearing just beside the TV.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You stupid Bitch!!! I was about to pass it!!!” Tyler exclaimed furious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my dear Tyler, your stupid video game should be the last of your worries right now.” Penelope assured him with menacing eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tyler realized that, indeed, he had bigger problems than that. Penelope started walking towards him with a gait worthy of a queen, inspiring authority.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be careful Penelope. Remember how I beat your ass. I won’t hesitate to do it again.” Tyler warned her with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope raised her arm and Tyler was thrown onto the nearest wall, not able to move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What were you saying? I think I didn’t hear you well.” Penelope groaned close to his face, looking at him straight in the eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Using your magic? You can’t even defeat me without it.” Tyler said with a mocking laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Says the loser who used his werewolf abilities to beat me. Were you afraid of not being able to put up with a girl in a hand-to-hand fight without them?” Penelope asked with a fake pout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like you would stand a chance. You’re just a little bitch who talks a lot.” Tyler said with a menacing look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh…and I heard that you talk a lot too.” Penelope replied, looking at him with wide, angry eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tyler gulped at that. He realized why she was there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apparently, you said not very nice things about Josie and our child. Is that true?” Penelope asked with a fake pout and a innocent face, but Tyler could see the anger behind it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I only said the truth.” Tyler answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what is the truth?” Penelope asked with puppy eyes and the same fake pout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tyler had never saw something so scary in his life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, for starters I said that Josie was a hoe.” Tyler spat in her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope took a handful of his T-shirt and backed him even more on the wall, giving him a little trouble breathing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Josie is not a hoe.” Penelope groaned with clenched teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, she slept with you on her birthday and with me on the next day…without even going on a date with me first. I mean, it’s what I wanted, but the fact that she gave me exactly what I wanted in a heartbeat…well that makes her a dirty little bitch.” Tyler assured her with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the problem with guys like you. You sleep with dozens of girls, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>they</span>
  </em>
  <span> are the ones that people call hoes when, really, you’re the real slut.” Penelope said with angry eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the world we’re living in Park. What can we do about it?” Tyler said with a patronizing smile. “But can we really blame her? I mean, the girl only wanted to have great sex. I bet she didn’t know what that was.” Tyler said with a suggestive smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope you know she wasn’t being honest when she said that she had better sex with you than with me.” Penelope said with an amused grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tyler’s smile disappeared and he looked like a guy whose ego was hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awww…I almost feel bad for you…almost.” Penelope said, tapping his shoulder in fake comfort. “Now let’s talk about the fact that you think my child is an abomination.” Penelope said with a fake smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s true. It’s an abomination, just like you. You’re both not supposed to exist and it’s disgusting. I’m ok with gay people, but you don’t have the right to mock reproduction.” Tyler spat angrily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope wrapped her hand around his throat and he started having difficulties to breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you dare talk about them like that.” Penelope warned him with a groan. “This child is the best thing that could ever happened to me…to us. They are the most precious human on this damn earth and I would do absolutely everything for them, especially to protect them from assholes like you.” Penelope said with clenched teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How touching…” Tyler said sarcastically, managing to get words out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve already endured too much from you, but you crossed the line way too far now. For now it’s just words, but how do I know if you’re not going to hurt Josie or our child physically? Or how do I know if your hatred won’t cause them any harm?” Penelope asked in a protective tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you gonna do? Kill me…because I won’t stop saying the truth about your little family just because you say so.” Tyler answered with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope released his throat and he coughed a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I don’t want my child to have a killer as a mom.” Penelope said sincerely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope then made a spell and Tyler just looked at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you do?” Tyler asked with a worried expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a little curse I invented myself…just for you. Every time you’re going to say something bad about Josie or our child…every time you’re going to even think of them in a bad way, you’re going to piss in your pants.” Penelope answered with an amused grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? You can’t do that! I will tell my parents and you will regret this!” Tyler assured her angrily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh…but the thing is that you won’t remember it. You won’t remember our little encounter and you won’t even know why you’re always soaking your pants.” Penelope said with a fake pout. “But, don’t worry, I’ll break the curse when you won’t be a threat to my family anymore. Let’s see how much time it takes.” Penelope said, doing a sleeping spell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tyler fell on the ground, unconscious. Penelope then made the forgetting spell. She sat Tyler back on his chair and left the room with an invisibility spell so that no one would see her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She also made a forgetting spell on the boys when she put them to sleep. She couldn't take a chance of them knowing what she did. It would ruin all the fun. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter's title is "I mean, I think it’s clear who is more dominant in bed" 🤔</p><p>Update : I saw my two baby cousins this weekend and I tried to do the thing with the block tower again since they're a few months older...many times at different times of the day...but I barely had a little smile from one of them the first time I did it. However, when I used their mini couch as a hat, it was a different story 😂</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. I mean, I think it’s clear who is more dominant in bed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The twins were cuddling on Josie’s bed. Lizzie was talking about all the sex she had had with Hope, not going into all the details obviously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, at least it’s sure that you have fun.” Josie said with an amused smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but I think we both secretly came to the conclusion that it’s going to be 50/50. This little war is fun, but really, really, really tiring to do. And, I mean, I think we both equally brought pretty solid arguments on the table.” Lizzie said with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie let out a laugh at that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about you and Penelope? How is sex between the two of you?” Lizzie asked curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah, we just crossed the kissing line. We’re not there yet.” Josie assured her with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I was talking about before…what type of sex you used to have.” Lizzie explained. “But wait! What? You finally kissed!” Lizzie exclaimed with an excited smile, realizing what she just said and sitting up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, last night in bed. Why are you so excited? I didn’t think you were such a fan of us…of Penelope.” Josie said with an amused smile, sitting up too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First, I am the biggest fan of your happiness and Park just happens to be a part of it. Second, it was about time. I couldn't have endured another day of your stupid shy looks at one another.” Lizzie said with a groan. “Come on, tell me everything.” Lizzie said excited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were cuddling in bed, you know, like old times, and I made her touch my stomach. I knew she was dying to do it and she was just waiting for my permission.” Josie explained with a soft smile. “The feeling…it was…I can’t even describe it. I never felt so safe than in this very moment. When I looked into her eyes, there was so much love and pride. It was then that we kissed and it was the most perfect kiss I could have asked for.” Josie said with tender eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so happy for you Jo. I hope everything will work out for you from now on because, let’s be honest, you both deserve a break from problems.” Lizzie said with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I agree.” Josie said with a soft laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that I have said a lot of things about Penelope in the past and that, if I had been the sister I am now earlier, Penelope wouldn’t have felt the need to do all of this to make sure you put yourself first. When I see your face right now…when I see how much she makes you happy, I can’t help but feel that I was so blind by my hatred towards her to see it when you started dating.” Lizzie admitted with a sad smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, don’t think about that.” Josie said sincerely. “And this child wouldn’t exist if Penelope hadn't done all that. I mean, we probably would’ve used the earrings when we would’ve been older and we would’ve had other children, but not this one.” Josie said, putting her hand on her stomach with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie smiled softly at her and hugged her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you Jo.” Lizzie said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too Lizzie. Always.” Josie assured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They hugged for a moment, enjoying each other’s embrace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lizzie, I have to talk to you about something.” Josie said, pulling away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” Lizzie asked with a concerned look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s nothing bad. Don’t worry.” Josie reassured her with a soft laugh. “The thing is…eventually…in a few weeks when our new room will be ready, Penelope and I will become roommates.” Josie explained, looking at her in the eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh…so we won’t be sleeping in the same room anymore.” Lizzie understood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know it will be a big change.” Josie said, preparing herself for any reaction Lizzie could have. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok. It’s normal, since you’re having a baby together and it will be easier to take care of the baby if you’re in the same room.” Lizzie said with a soft smile, putting her hand on Josie’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could see that she was nervous about her reaction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And, I mean, I'm in Hope's room almost all the time now, so it would be more practical if it just became my room too.” Lizzie said with a shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what I thought.” Josie said with a soft laugh. “But I will miss sharing a room with you and I will miss this room too. We have this room since we’re little.” Josie admitted with a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, me too, but we would eventually have had to take this step anyway, so it will already be done.” Lizzie said with a sigh. “And you won’t even think about that when you’re going to have your own bathroom…because I hope that there’s going to be a en-suite bathroom in this new room of yours.” Lizzie said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, there’s going to have one.” Josie assured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Lizzie said with a nod. “But now answer to my question. Tell me how was sex between you and Penelope. I know I never really wanted you to tell me about it because I didn’t like Penelope, but now I want to know.” Lizzie said curiously, laying down again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want to know exactly?” Josie asked with a soft laugh, laying down too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there a certain dynamic between you too?” Lizzie asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, I think it’s clear who is more dominant in bed.” Josie answered with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know, that one was not hard to figure, but how dominant is she?” Lizzie asked with a curious face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, she’s not as dominant as you and Hope.” Josie assured her with a laugh. “And I don’t really like it when it’s too rough, Penelope knows it. She’s really attentive to my needs and to my limits. She always makes sure that I’m ok.” Josie said with a soft smile. “I would say she’s more protective than dominant. Let’s say that I like to feel safe and protected…and I like to be a little submissive, but only because I know I can trust her.” Josie said sincerely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should have known that you like it soft.” Lizzie said, teasing her a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s say it’s more between soft and rough.” Josie corrected. “But it’s sure I would never let Penelope fuck me in a way that I would have to put a turtleneck to hide the hickeys.” Josie assured her with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s true that you never had hickeys.” Lizzie realized.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I had hickeys, but not in places where everyone could see and probably not as bad as yours.” Josie replied. “Enough talking about my sex life with Penelope. We’ll talk about it when the machine is on again. It will give me ideas otherwise and I don’t want to rush things.” Josie said seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, we can change the subject. Talk to me about how it was with Penelope’s family yesterday.” Lizzie proposed.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter's title is "Kinder Josie?" 😂 Ahh, the nickname 😂</p><p> </p><p>"wE’rE fIftY fIFtY" in Rosie's voice. Are there any Rose and Rosie stans here? No, I'm the only one, ok...(insert Rose's smug face)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Kinder Josie?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>In the afternoon, Penelope went to study for tomorrow's Chemistry of Magic exam in her favorite spot in the library. Someone was already there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, can I sit with you?” Penelope asked, arriving beside Josie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think?” Josie asked with an irritated voice, not taking her eyes off her notebook.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope let out a sigh and went to another table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are you going?” Josie asked sadly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope turned to look at her with a confused look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I thought that…nevermind.” Penelope said, returning to her and sitting next to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie smiled at her and they resumed to study in silence. Penelope sometimes threw glances at Josie and could see that she was struggling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you need help?” Penelope asked softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No…” Josie snapped annoyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok…” Penelope whispered, raising her hands in surrender.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barely a minute later, Josie started to sob.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Josie…” Penelope said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie put her face in her hands and leaned on her elbows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Josie, it’s ok.” Penelope said, stroking her back softly. “What is the problem?” Penelope asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is the problem? What is the problem?! It’s you the problem! I can’t concentrate because of you!” Josie exclaimed, looking at her furious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can go to another table. You just have to ask. No need to yell at me.” Penelope said seriously. “And lower your voice a little. We’re in a library.” Penelope reminded her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s not your presence the problem, it’s the baby you put inside of me.” Josie replied with a lower voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh…” Penelope simply said, not knowing how she should react to that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t concentrate. I ALWAYS need to pee. It's been a few days, but today it’s worse. How do you want me to focus on studying when I have to stop all the time? And that's not to mention morning sickness. Can you tell me who is the idiot who decided to call it morning sickness when it’s not ONLY in the morning? In addition to that, I have a headache. And I don’t know why, but I just can’t focus. I never had a hard time memorizing things before, but this is a whole different story. The joys of pregnancy my ass.” Josie complained, clearly irritated. “Can you tell me how someone would want to relive it after?” Josie asked seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope was a little destabilized by the situation. She had never dealt with such an irritable Josie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t have to have other kids.” Penelope assured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the only thing she could think of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? You don’t want other kids with me?” Josie asked, seeming a little hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I didn’t say that. It’s just that…look, I’ll carry the others. Is it a good plan?” Penelope asked with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I want to carry other kids.” Josie replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you just said that…” Penelope started to say, really confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhhh…you’re so annoying sometimes.” Josie groaned, getting up and leaving.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope just looked at her leave with a really confused expression. Lizzie had watched the scene from afar and, when she saw Penelope's confused face, she decided to go see her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see that you had your first interaction with Kinder Josie.” Lizzie said with an amused smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kinder Josie?” Penelope asked with a frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, mood swings.” Lizzie simply answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right. I forgot about that.” Penelope said, realization hitting her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, you’ll eventually be able to handle this confusing mixture of emotions.” Lizzie reassured her with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since when does she have these mood swings?” Penelope asked bewildered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty much since we know about the baby, but I suppose that, since you weren't really together yet, part of her probably didn’t want to show you the uglier parts of this pregnancy in the few moments she had with you.” Lizzie answered with a shrug. “But now welcome to the club.” Lizzie said with an amused smile, patting her shoulder. “Just tell her that everything is going to be fine and that you understand that it’s her hormones talking. You’ll see, you’ll do great.” Lizzie reassured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, thanks for the advice.” Penelope said with a grateful smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, it’s nothing, truly. It was my pleasure to help you and, sincerely, I feel for you because I know that she’s going to be way worse with you than with me.” Lizzie said with a laugh. “I’ll go back to my books now. Good luck.” Lizzie said, leaving her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks again.” Penelope said gratefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If only she had seen Lizzie’s amused grin when she had walked away… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie came back a few minutes later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, where did you go?” Penelope asked with soft eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I went to pee again.” Josie answered, dropping on her chair with a sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope had to muffle a laugh at that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry for…that.” Josie said, looking at her notebook a little embarrassed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok. I know it was just your hormones talking.” Penelope assured her softly. “It’s all…” Penelope started to say, but stopped right away when she saw the look Josie was throwing at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, so when a woman is angry, it’s automatically because of her hormones! She can’t be really angry and she’s surely exaggerating!” Josie exclaimed with a furious look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone was looking at them now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Josie, it’s not what I meant.” Penelope assured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m sure it wasn’t what you meant.” Josie groaned furiously, getting up and putting her things back into her bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Josie, where are you going?” Penelope asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go study somewhere else. That way, you won’t be bothered by my </span>
  <em>
    <span>hormones</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Josie said with a harsh laugh before rushing out of the library.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope put her face in her hands with a sigh. She then remembered who gave her that stupid advice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for the advice. It really helped me.” Penelope said sarcastically, arriving beside Lizzie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, did I tell you to say to her that it was her hormones talking? I meant to say that it was the worst thing to say. Silly me.” Lizzie said with an amused smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You find it funny?” Penelope asked with an unamused face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s not mad for real.” Lizzie assured her, rolling her eyes. “I did the mistake to tell this myself, so believe me. And like that let’s say we’re quits for everything.” Lizzie said with a shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should have known that you were fooling me.” Penelope said with an annoyed sigh. “I’ll try to find her now. Thanks again.” Penelope said with a groan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope you’re not mad at me.” Lizzie said with a laugh.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>😂😂😂 Awww...mood swings</p><p>Next chapter's title is "But I don’t want the baby to think that I’m mad at them"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. But I don’t want the baby to think that I’m mad at them</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Josie, can I come in?” Penelope asked, knocking on the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…” Josie answered with a weak voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she opened the door, Josie was sitting on her bed with her notebook on her lap. She looked at Penelope with a weak smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m really sorry. I shouldn’t have said that. Lizzie suggested me to say this and I don’t know why I trusted her.” Penelope said with a soft laugh, approaching her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie let out a laugh at that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s funny. She had you there.” Josie admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry if I didn’t handle the situation in the best way. It was just pretty disturbing for me. It was the first time that you were acting like this with me and I felt bad for you. I was trying to find solutions for the problems you were telling me, but what you really wanted was for me to listen to you.” Penelope said with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok, you didn’t know.” Josie assured her. “But I feel bad to complain.” Josie admitted with a sad smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope got on the bed and sat next to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok. It’s normal. Pregnancy is not always fun and pleasant. Pregnancy sucks too and you have all the right to complain about it. I would too.” Penelope assured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I don’t want the baby to think that I’m mad at them…or that I don’t want them…or, even worse, that I don’t love them.” Josie replied with a sad sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope looked at her with a lopsided smile and soft eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Josie asked with insecure eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re adorable.” Penelope simply said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie let out a shaky sigh and threw herself into Penelope's arms, wrapping her arms around her waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m serious Pen.” Josie said with a sigh, burying her face in the crook of her neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you’re serious Jojo.” Penelope said, wrapping her arms around her shoulders softly. “But I assure you it would be impossible for this child not to know how much you love them and how much you want them. I’m sure they already know they’re the luckiest child to have you as their mom.” Penelope assured her sincerely. “And I’m sure that, when they will be able to really hear you complain, they will think </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, Mommy is mad at Mama again. Mama, what did you do this time?</span>
  </em>
  <span> They’ll know you’re not mad at them.” Penelope assured her with an amused smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie let out a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry in advance.” Josie said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the one who has to go through all this, so the least that I can do is accept the anger you throw at me.” Penelope said with a soft laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do a lot more than just that.” Josie assured her, pulling away and looking at her sincerely. “You’re doing really great. I know that it must not always be easy to have a pregnant girlfriend.” Josie said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at Penelope with wide eyes when she realized what she just said. Penelope gasped in fake shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“OMG, is Josie Saltzman asking me to be her girlfriend?” Penelope asked, clutching her chest dramatically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie rolled her eyes at her and shoved her a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what I meant.” Josie said with a soft laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I just try to be the best girlfriend for you, that’s all.” Penelope said with a shrug, a big smile appearing on her lips at the word </span>
  <em>
    <span>girlfriend</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re doing a great job.” Josie assured her with a big smile too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope leaned in and kissed her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now I’m going to help you study. It will take us all day if necessary, but I won’t stop till I succeed.” Penelope said when she pulled away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish you good luck.” Josie said with a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trust me Jojo, I can do it.” Penelope assured her with a confident smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trini had stayed in her office all day. She didn’t even get out to eat something. Kimberly was beginning to think that she was maybe in more trouble than she thought, so she had to take drastic measures. As expected, her plan worked. She smiled when she heard the door of Trini’s office open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Using the smell of your secret grilled cheese recipe to get me out of my office…it’s pretty low of you.” Trini said sarcastically, entering the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not all. Look in the oven.” Kimberly said with a confident smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhhh…I hate you.” Trini said with a groan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? Because I know that you can’t stay angry at me with my special grilled cheeses AND my famous mango and raspberry pie?” Kimberly asked with innocent eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trini wrapped her arms around her waist and let out a sigh. Kimberly stopped what she was doing and wrapped her arms around her wife, putting her hand on her head softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it My Love?” Kimberly asked concerned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just…I would like if you took my side more often in things concerning Penelope. I don’t want to always be the one who puts her back in her place.” Trini answered, relaxing in her wife’s embrace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m always on your side.” Kimberly replied sincerely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe, but that doesn't stop you from making fun of me with her and, because of that, she takes me less seriously.” Trini said seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, you’re maybe right…” Kimberly admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you had been the one to tell her not to do something stupid in the grocery store, I’m sure she would’ve listened to you. When you’re strict with her, she doesn't dare to do something that could make you angry.” Trini said with a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kimberly pulled away and put her hands on her cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, I’m sorry. I promise you I'm going to put my foot down more often from now on.” Kimberly promised her. “I’m sorry I made you feel that way.” Kimberly said sincerely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok. I know that you two are really close and that you like to have fun with her.” Trini said with a soft smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope you don’t feel like she isn’t as close with you as she is with me.” Kimberly said with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, sometimes.” Trini admitted with a weak smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kimberly let out a soft laugh and shook her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are there other insecurities or problems you want to talk about?” Kimberly asked with an amused smile. “I assure you that you have no worries to have about that.” Kimberly assured her, stroking her cheeks with her thumbs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re sure about that? She confides more to you than to me.” Trini said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe, but who does she want when she needs comfort?” Kimberly asked with a smile. “It has always been Mami.” Kimberly said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, maybe you’re right.” Trini admitted with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now let’s eat. You must be hungry after being angry for so long.” Kimberly said teasingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trini shoved her a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To be completely forgiven, you're going to have to massage me tonight.” Trini said seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As you wish.” Kimberly accepted with a smile.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter's title is "Not your best move Park…not your best move"  😂</p><p>Also, initially I had written a moment pretty sad between Trini and Kimberly about miscarriage, but the next morning when I woke up I changed my mind, not having the strength to write the other chapters related to that moment and not feeling like I would do justice to those who had a miscarriage, and wrote that moment instead. </p><p>I will address that subject later on though, but it won't be as sad as what I had written initially. Just to be clear, it was about a miscarriage that had happened years ago and not currently in the story. When I'll post chapters where it's addressed, I'll put a warning at the beginning so you'll know.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. Not your best move Park…not your best move</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Josie succeeded to study for her exam with Penelope’s help. They were at it for long hours, but Penelope was really patient with her…more patient than Josie was with herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette was in her bed right now, trying to fall asleep. Lizzie was already asleep in her own bed. Josie kept trying to get comfortable, but, after last night, she was craving the warmth of Penelope’s arms. Realizing that sleep wouldn’t come, Josie decided to go where she would be able to do so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I sleep here tonight?” Josie asked the second Penelope opened the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope let out a soft laugh and motioned for Josie to enter. The brunette didn’t even wait for Penelope’s permission to jump on the bed and to slip under the comforter. The raven haired witch shook her head with an amused laugh and joined her in bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But we don’t talk ok. We have the Chemistry of Magic exam tomorrow morning.” Penelope reminded her, wrapping her arm around her waist, her front pressing against Josie’s back and her face buried in brown locks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie nodded her head softly and finally felt herself relaxing. She smiled softly when Penelope started to stroke her stomach and closed her eyes. They both didn’t have difficulties falling asleep that night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning, when Penelope woke up, Josie was no longer in her arms. The raven haired witch first thought that she had left and felt a little sad about it, but she was relieved when she saw that Josie was still in her room. She snuck out of bed without doing any sound and then snuck out behind Josie, wrapping her arms around her. Josie wasn’t startled, recognizing Penelope’s embrace right away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning Gorgeous…” Penelope whispered softly, kissing her shoulder. “What are you doing? Admiring yourself?” Penelope asked, looking into the long mirror in front of which they were standing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was looking at my baby bump.” Josie said with a sigh. “I’m not even really showing yet.” Josie complained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned so that the reflexion was her profile and lifted her oversize T-shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See, I don’t even look pregnant.” Josie said with a pout. “I mean, it’s a little more rounded, but I checked and some women have bigger baby bumps than me at that stage.” Josie sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope let out a soft laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that I will probably complain when my baby bump is huge, but we ignore that for now.” Josie said with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you’re going to show more soon. Just give it some time.” Penelope said softly, putting her hand on her baby bump.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to still find me attractive when I’m going to be huge?” Josie asked with insecure eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I could ever find you unattractive Josie.” Penelope answered with a sincere smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie turned in her arms so that they were now facing each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t be so sure about that if I were you. There are a lot of unattractive things about pregnancy.” Josie said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can assure you that there is nothing that could change the fact that you’re the most gorgeous and attractive person in the whole universe in my eyes.” Penelope assured her with sincere eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie smiled softly at that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And that even if you poop while giving birth.” Penelope added matter-of-factly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie immediately looked at her with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? I hope you already knew that it was a possibility.” Penelope said with an amused smile at her reaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I knew, but let's say I’m not done processing it and I’m certainly not done processing the fact that YOU could see that.” Josie said embarrassed, pulling away from her like if her body was burning. “Really, thank you for that. I’m going to go hide now. See you later in class.” Josie said, heading for the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Josie, don’t be dramatic. I assure you it’s nothing.” Penelope assured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye…” Josie said, closing the door behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, maybe it was a little too soon to talk about that.” Penelope said to herself with an amused laugh at Josie’s reaction.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penelope hadn't seen Josie until their first class. It was like Josie was running away from her. It was probably the case. When Penelope entered the classroom, she went straight to Lizzie who was already there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Lizzie, have you seen Josie this morning?” Penelope asked her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Lizzie answered with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you really tell her…you know what?” Hope asked, snickering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…” Penelope answered with a weak shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not your best move Park…not your best move.” Lizzie assured her with an amused grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was just trying to show her that I’m supportive and that she has no worries to have about me not finding her attractive.” Penelope explained in defense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you had good intentions and she’s not mad at you, she’s just embarrassed. Just give her some time.” Lizzie assured her, patting her shoulder encouragingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie then entered the classroom and her eyes met Penelope’s. Her face became red from embarrassment and she immediately looked away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I’m going to sit with her today. You two sit together.” Lizzie said, getting up and joining Josie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like we’re doing maths together today.” Hope said with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As long as you don't bite me Wolfie for all the things I’ve done to your girlfriend in the past.” Penelope said teasingly, sitting beside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope let out a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry. As long as you’re not an asshole like Tyler and his friends, you’re immune to my anger.” Hope assured her. “I think…” Hope added with an uncertain smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You seem really convinced.” Penelope said with an amused laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, don’t call me Wolfie.” Hope said seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, Wolfie.” Penelope said with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop.” Hope complained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you going to do to stop me? Are you going to bite me?” Penelope asked in challenge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I will hope you are a good enough friend to stop.” Hope answered with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Mikaelson, you still have to figure out what kind of friendship we have.” Penelope said with a fake sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before they could continue on that, the bell rang and their teacher started the class. Penelope had thrown a few glances in Josie’s direction, but the brunette refused to meet her eyes. Their second class was their Chemistry of Magic exam. Josie was sitting alone on a table this time. Penelope was often throwing subtle glances in Josie’s direction to check if she seemed to do find. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette seemed to struggle a lot. In fact, she didn’t seem to be there at all. Penelope kept her gaze on her when she noticed she looked a little dizzy. The quite subtle layer of sweat on Josie’s face and neck didn’t go unnoticed by Penelope either. At that moment, Penelope asked herself if she should be worried…and if she should do something. She was about to get up from her chair when Josie did exactly that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Josie, what are you doing? We’re in the middle of an exam.” The teacher said not quite happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Josie didn’t answer. In fact, she didn’t even understand what he had said. Her whole body was so numb and her vision was blurred, as if there were lots of little dots in front of her eyes. She wasn’t really aware of what was going on around her and felt as if she was going to throw up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And, just like that, after a couple of steps, everything went black.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>😱 Is Josie alright? Oh, and I hope you already knew about that... 😂</p><p>Next chapter's title is "Could it be related to the pregnancy?"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. Could it be related to the pregnancy?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! What is going on with Josie? 😟</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“OMG, Josie!” Penelope exclaimed, rushing to her in panic and dropping beside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone had stopped doing their exam. The teacher immediately took his phone out and called an ambulance. Penelope turned Josie on her back gently and stroked her face, seeing if she was reacting. Her heart was beating so fast. She was so scared. Josie could have simply passed out for a really minor reason, but it could be something bad. The raven haired witch sighed in relief when Josie opened her eyes just a few seconds later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“OMG, Josie, can you hear me?” Penelope asked softly, looking at her in the eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie looked back at her in confusion, clearly disoriented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here, it will help you feel better.” Hope said, raising Josie’s legs on a chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie had already ordered to the people around Josie to get the hell out of there and give them space.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” Josie asked with a weak voice after a minute of complete confusion as to why she was laying on the floor and Penelope and her sister were looking at her like that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You passed out.” Penelope answered, continuing to stroke her face gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For how long?” Josie asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just a few seconds.” Lizzie answered, holding her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t feel well. I still feel dizzy.” Josie whispered, closing her eyes and letting out a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok. Just relax. Paramedics will be there soon.” Penelope reassured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie nodded her head weakly. Penelope kissed her forehead softly and leaned hers against Josie’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone at the school had been informed that the paramedics were coming so that they would be careful with supernatural stuff. Their Chemistry of Magic teacher had led the other students to another classroom to continue their exam and had sent another teacher to watch them. The only people left in the classroom were Penelope, Lizzie, Josie and their teacher. Hope had to go finish her exam. The raven haired witch was so glad when she saw the paramedics enter the classroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, my name is Michael. What is your name?” Michael, one of the paramedics, asked her, arriving beside Josie calmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Josie.” Josie answered, looking at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt better than earlier, but she felt really tired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you Josie. How are you feeling?” Michael asked gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not good.” Josie admitted with a soft laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Any hot flash, cold sweat, dizziness?” Michael asked, taking her hand and seeming to take her pulse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All of that, but it’s not that bad now. I’m mostly tired.” Josie answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s normal. This tiredness can last a few hours.” Michael informed. “Now do you feel ready to sit down or do you want us to wait a little longer?” Michael asked softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can sit down.” Josie assured him with a nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, we’re going to sit you on the chair.” Michael said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope and Michael helped her getting up and sitting on the chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you don't feel well and need to lay down again, tell us. We’re going to wait a few minutes before taking your blood pressure.” Michael informed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to bring her to the hospital?” Penelope asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was sitting on a chair beside Josie and was stroking her shoulder in a reassuring way. She was trying hard to hide how scared she was. Josie needed her to stay calm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s the procedure. It could be several things and we can’t know exactly what it is here. Generally, it’s nothing serious. It’s probably just a vasovagal syncope due to a drop of her blood pressure or something like that.” Michael reassured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m pregnant. Could it be related to the pregnancy?” Josie asked worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Michael was shocked or surprised by that new information, he didn’t show it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s not rare for a pregnant woman to pass out in the first trimester, but we have to make sure it’s not something serious.” Michael answered sincerely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie let out a worried sigh. Penelope took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze to reassure her. Michael finally took her blood pressure and it was a bit low, but he said that it was most likely her body who had not yet recovered from the faint. Josie was then installed on the stretcher with blankets to keep her warm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only one person can accompany her in the ambulance.” Michael informed, looking at Lizzie and Penelope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go, I’ll join you there.” Lizzie said to Penelope, knowing that her sister really needed Penelope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope gave her a grateful nod and followed the paramedics, holding Josie’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a little scared.” Josie admitted with really worried eyes once they were in the ambulance and heading for the hospital. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was clearly more than just a little scared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s going to be ok. I’m here and I won’t leave your side.” Penelope assured her, not letting go of her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if the baby…” Josie started to say with a fragile voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing is going to happen to our baby.” Penelope assured her with sincere eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope didn’t even want to start thinking about that. The brunette then glanced at Michael and Penelope realized that he didn’t know about the magical earrings. She looked at him and opened her mouth, trying to think of something to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok. I don’t need an explanation. It doesn’t matter.” Michael assured them with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope looked at him with a grateful smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have a OB-GYN or a midwife that we could contact?” Michael asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, a midwife. Leanne.” Josie answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, I know her well. I’ll make sure she’s informed of the situation. If she’s not busy, she’ll take care of the exams that need to be done so you won’t have to deal with someone new.” Michael said with a reassuring smile. “Maybe it will lower your stress level a bit.” Michael said with a soft laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not even stressed.” Josie said sarcastically. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter's title is "The two of them make quite the pair" I wonder what pair they're referring to 🤔</p><p>I passed out 2 times, almost 3, in my life and it's a really unpleasant experience I can tell you. I was unconscious for only a few seconds, but I dreamed like I would during a night of sleep. The first time, my first thought was that I just woke up and I was really confused as to why my family was all looking at me 😂</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. The two of them make quite the pair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you’ll enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Josie was now in a bed in the ER, separated from the other beds with only curtains. She had a hospital gown on and was covered with some blankets. Lizzie and Caroline had joined them and the vampire had argued with the staff about the fact that Josie should have a separate room, but she stopped when Lizzie told her it wasn’t a good idea to piss off the staff. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m hungry.” Josie whined, turning on her side and looking at Penelope with a pout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know Josie, but they have to do a blood test later and you can’t eat or drink anything but water before that.” Penelope reminded her, stroking her hair softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know…” Josie sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhhh…I hate hospitals.” Lizzie groaned, getting up from her chair and pacing in the small space surrounded by curtains. “It's been two hours and they still haven't come to see Josie. What are they waiting for?” Lizzie asked annoyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It always takes time at the ER Lizzie.” Penelope answered, rolling her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I only passed out and my vitals were ok when I arrived here, so I'm far from the most urgent case.” Josie added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Girls, I just had your Dad on the phone. Apparently, there is a new monster at the school.” Caroline informed, coming from behind the curtains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know what it is?” Lizzie asked worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, they’re still trying to find out.” Caroline answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should go. They could need help.” Josie said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Josie…you’re in the ER.” Caroline replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah and I’m fine now. It’s probably nothing.” Josie assured her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’m going to stay with her.” Penelope assured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And, besides, the only thing you’re going to do here is getting pissed off by the waiting like me. You will be of greater use at school. And you Lizzie, you can make sure Hope doesn’t do something stupid.” Josie added matter-of-factly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re sure Josie?” Lizzie asked sincerely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wanted, in fact, to go back to school to make Hope was safe and wasn’t trying to be the hero as always, but, if her sister needed her, she was going to stay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m sure.” Josie assured her with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, but you call me the second you have news, understood? And I'll come back in a flash if there is a problem.” Caroline assured her seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry Ms. Forbes, we’ll keep you informed.” Penelope assured her with a sincere look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok.” Caroline said with a nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finally, they’re gone.” Josie sighed once they were just the two of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The two of them make quite the pair.” Penelope said with an amused laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, believe me, I know.” Josie said with a laugh. “They can be a lot to handle, particularly when they are protective of me.” Josie added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And me, am I a lot to handle when I’m protective?” Penelope asked with a smirk, leaning forward a little and looking at her with a glimpse of playfulness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes, but you usually know when to stop.” Josie answered with an amused smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably because I don't want to be deprived of your kisses. I just can't afford to be too annoying.” Penelope said with a wink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie smiled and leaned in to kiss her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I think I crossed a line this morning, didn’t I?” Penelope asked, looking at her with a teasing smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m sorry for how I acted. Maybe I exaggerated a little, just a little.” Josie answered with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok. Next time, I'll wait for Leanne to bring up the subject.” Penelope assured her with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, for delicate subjects like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I think it’s better if you just wait.” Josie agreed. “Now come on, lay down next to me.” Josie said, leaving Penelope some place on the hospital bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was wondering when you would ask.” Penelope said with a smile, getting in bed beside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie leaned her head on Penelope’s shoulder and the raven haired witch wrapped her arm around her shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything is going to be fine for the baby, right?” Josie asked with a worried sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I just know that they’re ok and that you’re ok too.” Penelope answered sincerely, looking at her. “As if I would let anything happen to you…” Penelope said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll wake me when they’re here for the blood test, ok.” Josie said, closing her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was when the curtains opened a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello there, I’m the one who is going to do the blood test.” The nurse said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie opened her eyes. Sleep would have to wait. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you feeling?” The nurse asked Josie while preparing her things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m really hungry.” Josie answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry. After that, you can eat as much as you want.” The nurse assured her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I have to move?” Penelope asked the nurse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I can find a vein on this arm, you can stay there.” The nurse said, putting a tourniquet on Josie’s arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie buried her face in Penelope’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s scared of needles.” Penelope informed the nurse when she looked at her with a questioning look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The nurse asked Josie a few questions to relax her a bit while searching for a vein and disinfecting her skin. The brunette was much less scared then last time, feeling safer when Penelope was holding her in her arms like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want me to go get you after that?” Penelope asked her softly while the nurse was doing the blood test, trying to get Josie to focus on her rather than on the pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie shook her head, letting her know that she wasn’t able to speak right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, ok, you want me to guess. Fair enough.” Penelope joked, kissing her forehead softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope saw the soft smile on Josie’s lips and that made her smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, it’s over Sweetie.” The nurse said, removing the needle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you feel dizzy?” Penelope asked her girlfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here, drink that.” The nurse said, giving her an orange juice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it ok if I leave you alone a few minutes to go buy something to eat in a vending machine?” Penelope asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m starving to death, so you better come back fast with something to eat.” Josie ordered irritated, drinking her orange juice like her life was depending on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope jumped out of bed and ran.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I have good memories of when I was treating my husband like that while pregnant.” The nurse said with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the best part of pregnancy, isn’t it?” Josie said with a smirk. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter’s title is “Are you excited to see our child?” 🙊</p><p>Oh and we won’t see the gang at school fighting the monster. There will have other monster attack more important to the story later, but this one...anyway no one reads this fanfic or watches Legacies for the monster attacks 😂</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. Are you excited to see our child?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Penelope had bought all the food she knew Josie liked and the brunette was devouring it. It was past noon, so she was really hungry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Josie, how are you feeling?” Leanne asked with a smile, dragging a wheelchair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A lot better now that I can eat.” Josie answered with a big smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you often felt dizzy lately? Was it the first time that you passed out in your life?” Leanne asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I didn’t feel dizzy. And I passed out before.” Josie answered. “Do you think it’s serious?” Josie asked worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re pretty sure it was a vasovagal syncope or a simple fainting due to fairly large hormonal changes in the first trimester. We’ll see with the blood test if it is something else.” Leanne explained. “Now, if you want to follow me…” Leanne said, gesturing to the wheelchair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are we going?” Josie asked curious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In an ultrasound room on the maternity department.” Leanne said with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What…” Penelope said, dropping the bag of chips she was holding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to make sure that the baby is alright.” Leanne explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie jumped of the bed and sat on the wheelchair, feeling really excited at the idea of seeing her baby. Penelope stayed on her chair, not moving, seeming in shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pen, what is it?” Josie asked in concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just…I thought I still had some time to prepare myself for this.” Penelope succeeded to blurt out, seeming overwhelmed by the situation.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie looked at her in adoration, a soft smile on her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, it’s going to be alright. And, besides, my sister won’t be here to make fun of your reaction.” Josie noted with an amused smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope let out a laugh at that and nodded her head softly, getting up. She took Josie’s hand and Leanne steered the wheelchair. They stopped at a bathroom so that Josie could empty her bladder before the ultrasound. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm going to do an endovaginal ultrasound, so you’ll have to remove your panties.” Leanne informed Josie when they entered the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, is it going to be painful?” Josie asked, getting up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but it can be a little uncomfortable.” Leanne said. “Lay on the table. I’ll prepare the material and then we can check on that baby.” Leanne said with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie settled on the table after removing her panties and Penelope sat on a chair beside her, holding her hand gently. The brunette could see that Penelope was getting really emotional and, to be honest, she was too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey…” Josie whispered, catching Penelope’s attention, which was on the screen on which their baby was going to appear soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie gave Penelope’s hand a gentle squeeze and looked at her with tender eyes. They simply looked at each other. There was no need to put their emotions into words, they already knew what the other was feeling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope tried to contain her tears of joy. She was not even seeing their baby yet. She had to keep it together. But she had dreamed of this moment for so long…of this magical moment where they were going to see their baby for the first time and hear their heartbeat for the first time. But people at school practically never saw her cry and some could make fun of her softness if they learned that she cried even before the ultrasound began.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie could see that Penelope was trying to hold back her tears, her gleaming eyes giving it away. The brunette thought it was really cute that Penelope was so emotional and was trying to hide it from her, even though she was failing greatly. Josie put her hand on Penelope’s cheek and looked at her with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you excited to see our child?” Josie asked with a sweet voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck what people at school could think. They’re just a gang of losers who don’t know what it feels like to have a baby with Josie Saltzman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope nodded her head softly and a few tears ran down her cheeks. Josie’s smile grew wider and she wiped Penelope’s tears with her thumb. When tears started running on Josie’s cheeks too, Penelope smiled softly and kissed her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready? Or do you want to wait a few minutes to pull yourself together?” Leanne asked with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I think we’re going to bawl like babies the whole time, so we can start now.” Josie answered with a soft laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Before starting, I have to ask if you want to find out the sex of your baby because it’s possible to make assumptions at this stage of the pregnancy. However, if you do want to find out, I must warn you that these are assumptions and not guarantees.” Leanne warned them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope and Josie looked at each other, seeming to consult one another. They both individually had their mind set on a decision, but they didn’t discuss it together yet. However, they knew they were on the same page without saying a word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we’re going to keep our baby’s sex as a surprise.” Josie said, looking at Leanne with an excited smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As you wish.” Leanne said with a smile. “Bend your knees.” Leanne instructed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie bent her knees and found the sensation slightly uncomfortable when Leanne entered the transducer down there, but she forgot everything about the sensation when her baby appeared on the screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that our baby?” Penelope asked, her eyes glued to the screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, your baby is right there. We found them pretty easily.” Leanne answered, clicking on buttons on the console to adjust the image. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“OMG, it’s their head.” Josie said with an emotional voice, pointing the screen with her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hand was trembling a little because of how much emotional she was. Tears were falling down her cheeks as she expected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah and we can see their arms moving.” Leanne said, moving the cursor around the arms so they know where to look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s really their arms?” Penelope asked with an emotional voice too, looking at the screen in fascination. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s their arms. It can seem like simple moving white spots on the screen, but I can assure it’s their arms.” Leanne answered with a soft smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do they look ok? Do they look healthy?” Josie asked in a concerned voice, wanting to know if her child was fine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are some things I need to check before doing a conclusion, but, from what I see at the moment, they seem pretty healthy for now.” Leanne answered with a reassuring smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, they’re moving Josie.” Penelope said, still looking at the screen in complete fascination.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie looked at her in adoration. She was so cute. Penelope took her eyes off the screen to look at Josie, feeling her eyes on her. Seeing Josie like that, with sparkling eyes and the tenderest smile, her face full of emotions at the thought of the future that awaited them with that small baby moving on the screen, Penelope couldn’t help but let new tears run down her cheeks while looking at her with the happiest and proudest smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She leaned in and showered Josie’s face with kisses, wrapping an arm around her shoulders to have her close to her. Josie laughed softly at the kissing attack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“OMG, is it the legs?” Penelope asked with an excited voice, seeing other white spots moving on the screen and stopping the kissing attack right away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re correct Penelope. You have good eyes.” Leanne answered with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you see their legs Josie?” Penelope asked, kissing her temple and still keeping her eyes on the screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie nodded her head softly. Her head was resting on Penelope’s arm around her shoulders and the raven haired witch was so close to her that she could feel her fast heartbeat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can see the heart beating on the screen, but let’s see if we’re able to listen to it. It might be too early, so don’t panic if we can’t hear it.” Leanne clarified. “So, are you ready to see if we can hear the beautiful music?” Leanne asked with a big smile, looking at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both nodded expectantly. Leanne turned the volume on and there it was, probably one of the most beautiful sound they ever heard…that rhythmic and powerful sound. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope burst into happy tears after a few seconds only, the heartbeat making it all more real, and seeing her so vulnerable made Josie burst into happy tears too. The brunette wrapped her arms around Penelope, bringing her closer to her, and they hugged while crying and listening to the heartbeat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you so much Jojo.” Penelope cried softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She never wanted to say those three words more than in that very moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you even more Pen.” Josie cried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They weren’t even startled by the fact that they were saying those three words to one another because they already knew it without even saying it. Penelope pulled away a little, just enough to look at her in the eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not possible.” Penelope replied with a soft laugh and sincere eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie looked at her with a soft smile and kissed her on the lips tenderly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I assure you it is.” Josie assured her with love eyes. “Are you satisfied with my work so far?” Josie asked with an amused smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This child is always going to be perfect because they’re ours.” Penelope assured her with a big smile. “So yes I’m satisfied with your hard work.” Penelope answered with a glimpse of playfulness in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you better be because I’m doing all the hard work for the both of us here while your only task is to endure me.” Josie warned her with playful eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope let out a soft laugh at that. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I spent so much time on this chapter 😅 It's not as perfect as I would've liked it to be, but it gets me emotional, so I'm still satisfied 😅 Oh and sorry not sorry for those who thought they were going to know the sex of the baby before the birth 😂</p><p>Next chapter's title is "Possessive of my magical seeds I see"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0056"><h2>56. Possessive of my magical seeds I see</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Penelope and Josie were back in the ER and were waiting for the blood test results. They continued to eat the snacks Penelope bought, Josie eating most of it. For once she was really hungry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope was sitting in bed with her, the bed adjusted so that they were comfortable. The future parents were so relieved to know that their baby was fine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still looking at it, huh?” Josie asked with a soft smile, looking at Penelope’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not my fault if they’re so perfect.” Penelope answered, looking at Josie and giving her a soft kiss on the forehead. “But don’t worry, you’re a close second place.” Penelope teased her with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie let out a soft laugh at that and took the ultrasound picture from Penelope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you believe the baby is just the size of a raspberry on this? They look a lot bigger.” Josie said in fascination.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, with the size of your baby bump, it would be surprising if they were bigger.” Penelope admitted with an amused smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what I mean.” Josie said, shoving her a little with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope our new room will be ready soon because I’ll at least know that you’re not alone during the night…in case there is another monster. They defeated this one pretty easily today, but it won’t always be that easy.” Penelope said with worried eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, when Lizzie sleep in Hope’s room, I’ll come in your room.” Josie assured her. “And not only when Lizzie sleeps in Hope’s room.” Josie added when she saw Penelope’s puppy eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could never forgive myself if something happened to you or the baby when I could’ve prevented it.” Penelope admitted with sincere eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t put too much pressure on yourself Pen.” Josie said softly, snuggling up against her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but I can’t help it.” Penelope said, wrapping her arms around her. “I was afraid of losing you with the Merge. I never want to live that again.” Penelope said with a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m not going anywhere. You’re stuck with me forever now. It's your punishment for getting me pregnant.” Josie said teasingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope let out an amused laugh and kissed the top of her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you so much for coming at me for sex that night.” Penelope said teasingly with a smirk, but Josie could see when she looked at her that she was sincere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And thank you so much for not having sex with a bunch of other girls at school while wearing the earrings.” Josie said with a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope looked at her with wide eyes, realizing the situation she could’ve been in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t think about that. It would’ve been a tricky situation.” Penelope agreed with a nod. “But it could never have happened. I had sex with a lot of girls before dating you and I know you’re the only girl I want.” Penelope assured her with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good because I won’t let any other girl have your baby.” Josie assured her with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Possessive of my magical seeds I see. I didn’t think you were like that.” Penelope said in fake disappointment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Says the </span>
  <em>
    <span>most </span>
  </em>
  <span>possessive girlfriend.” Josie said, rolling her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not that possessive.” Penelope replied in mocked offense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you think I was always all over Tyler? I knew it was pissing you off that someone else could have me that way.” Josie said with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, ok, you’re right. Stop talking about that.” Penelope said, grimacing at the image of Josie and Tyler together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awww…but don’t worry, you’re the right kind of possessive.” Josie assured her, kissing her cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe I missed that.” Lizzie said, looking at the copy of the ultrasound picture her sister gave her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you had stayed at the hospital with Josie, you wouldn’t have missed the ultrasound AND you wouldn’t have prevented me from being the hero today.” Hope complained, folding her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Caroline who took care of defeating the monster this time, Lizzie having locked her and Hope in a class to prevent Hope from being in danger. The tribrid hadn’t been happy with that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awww…Wolfie is mad because her girlfriend prevented her from facing death today. Are you in withdrawal?” Penelope asked teasingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All the gang was eating dinner in the cafeteria. Josie and Penelope were back from the hospital and were glad that nothing alarming was found in the blood test results.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up Park.” Hope said, kicking her on the leg under the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ouch…” Penelope complained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have tears left after bawling that much?” Hope asked teasingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie couldn’t help but tell them about how much Penelope cried during the ultrasound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ouch…” Hope complained when Penelope kicked her on the leg under the table too.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can make fun of me as you want Wolfie, but it doesn’t change the fact that this…” Penelope said, showing her own copy of the picture at Hope. “…is my baby.” Penelope said with a proud smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean this?” Hope asked, taking the picture from Penelope’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, give it back to me.” Penelope warned her with a serious look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope smiled mischievously and got up from her chair, starting to run away from her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Penelope exclaimed, running after her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie and Lizzie both rolled their eyes at their childish behavior.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you believe that </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> is the mother of my child?” Josie asked with a laugh, shaking her head softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know…and I’m starting to think that those two and the baby could be our worst nightmare in a few years.” Lizzie admitted with a sigh, looking at the two girls who were running all around the cafeteria like literally two children.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I think it’s all of them our worst nightmare.” Josie corrected, looking at the boys who were sitting at the table with them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a boy, I tell you. Look, this is clearly his dick right there.” Jed said, showing what he thought was the penis to the other boys.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Babe, you just can’t say the word </span>
  <em>
    <span>dick</span>
  </em>
  <span> when you talk about a baby. You don’t do that.” Landon said scandalized.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s his penis then.” Jed said, rolling his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jed, it’s literally a leg.” MG said with an amused look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? You’re sure?” Jed asked, looking at the picture with a frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” MG assured him with an amused laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I still think it’s a boy. You’ll see. It’s going to be a boy.” Jed assured him. “And I’m going to be the favorite uncle of this little man.” Jed assured him with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m going to be their favorite uncle.” MG replied with a gasp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll see. My nephew and I, we’re going to be the best team. We’re going to do silly tricks together and he’s going to have the most fun with me.” Jed assured him with a proud smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you clearly don’t know how silly I can be. Josie and Penelope won’t even see this coming. This baby and I are going to be their worst nightmare.” MG retorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They continued to argue about that and Josie looked at Lizzie with a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you even get there Wolfie?!” Penelope asked, looking at Hope with a confused expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope was perched on a beam on the ceiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a secret Park!” Hope exclaimed with an amused smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'll find a way to get you down from there and I’ll tickle you until you die from laughter after that! I know you have very ticklish feet!” Penelope exclaimed with a fake menacing look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good luck with that!” Hope exclaimed with a mocking laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we go…” Josie started to ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To our room? Oh yes. Come on.” Lizzie said, getting up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They left the cafeteria without being noticed by the children.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m really excited for next week.” Lizzie said, wrapping an arm around her sister while they walk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t think it would be so amazing to meet them for the first time.” Josie admitted with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know I joke about Penelope being emotional and all, but I’m glad that you are with someone who cares so much. I know I don’t have to worry about her abandoning you and the baby.” Lizzie said sincerely. “Let's say I wasn’t in the same position when we thought Tyler was the father.” Lizzie said with an humorless laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, believe me, it’s the same for me.” Josie assured her with raised eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now the only thing we need to worry about is Penelope and Hope messing around like that. I should never have made them sit together this morning. I think it’s my fault.” Lizzie admitted with an amused laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s not forget the boys who apparently want to do a prank war with the baby.” Josie said with a sigh. “Oh, and Penelope and I decided that we’re going to keep the sex as a surprise.” Josie informed with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What…” Lizzie said, stopping dead in her tracks. “No…I’ll never have the patience to wait that long.” Lizzie whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you won’t have a choice.” Josie said with an amused laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you two won’t even have the patience to wait that long anyway.” Lizzie retorted with a challenging look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't underestimate us Lizzie. We’ll be able to wait.” Josie assured her with an amused smile. “And, just to inform you, Leanne made a spell to prevent anyone from trying to find out in a magical way…in case you would try.” Josie informed her before walking again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it wouldn't hurt anyone if I knew it and kept it a secret.” Lizzie complained, following Josie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lizzie, you wouldn’t be able to keep it a secret for </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> second.” Josie replied with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, maybe you’re right.” Lizzie admitted with a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, about 7 months, it’s not that long.” Josie said sarcastically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“7 months, it’s an eternity Josie!” Lizzie exclaimed with a groan.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>😂😂😂 I love writing moments with all of them</p><p>Next chapter's title is "Don’t blame me for your little accident" Who is having a little accident? 🤔</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0057"><h2>57. Don’t blame me for your little accident</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“No, no! Don’t climb Penelope! You’re going to hurt yourself!” Hope exclaimed with a laugh when she saw Penelope trying to climb on the wall. “I’m coming now. I don’t want to face Josie’s anger if you hurt yourself!” Hope exclaimed, moving carefully on the beam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope dropped the picture while doing so and the person retrieving it was Tyler.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take a look at that guys. It’s the abomination.” Tyler said in a mocking tone, showing the picture to his friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, the picture disappeared from his hand and ended up in Penelope's. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, but it’s mine.” Penelope said, approaching him with a fake smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry. You can keep your damn baby.” Tyler assured her with an annoying smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re sure you’re not a little…jealous of me?” Penelope asked with a smirk, putting her picture in the safety of her pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jealous of you? I hope you’re kidding me. Why would I be jealous of you?” Tyler asked with an amused laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was just asking. I mean, I was wondering if jealousy was the cause of the mess in your panties.” Penelope answered with a shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean? What mess?” Tyler asked, looking at his pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tyler, you just piss in your pants.” Oliver said, holding back his laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, he laughed when all his friends started to laugh too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did this!” Tyler exclaimed at Penelope, furious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tyler, you can blame me for a lot of things if you want, but don’t blame me for your little accident.” Penelope said with a serious look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tyler became red from embarrassment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should probably go change Tyler. It doesn’t seem to be…comfortable.” Jed said with a mocking smile, arriving beside Penelope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tyler let out a groan and rushed out of the cafeteria, escaping the other students’ laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously, I don’t feel bad for him. He deserves way worse.” Hope said, putting her hand on Penelope’s shoulder.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are Josie and Lizzie?” Penelope asked with a confused look, not seeing them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I saw them leave earlier. I think they were tired of all of us or something like that.” Landon answered with an amused smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Babe, I’m home!” Trini exclaimed when she entered the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did it go well with Bernardo?” Kimberly asked, coming to greet her with a kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, they should really ask me to babysit him more often.” Trini answered with a big smile, kissing her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Speaking of babysitting, I found this on the counter when I arrived from work.” Kimberly said, giving something to Trini with a big smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“OMG, is that…” Trini started to say with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it’s our grandchild My Love.” Kimberly said with a nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First, what happened for them to have an unplanned ultrasound?” Trini asked with a confused expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Josie passed out, but everything is alright.” Kimberly assured her, not wanting her to worry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, ok.” Trini said, taking a better look at the picture. “Second, I think I’m going to cry.” Trini said, waving her hand before her eyes to prevent her tears to fall, but it was a fail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awww…it’s alright Trini.” Kimberly said, side-hugging her and kissing her cheek.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, it’s the little head and the little arms and the little legs.” Trini cried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know My Love.” Kimberly said with a soft laugh. “Oh, and Penelope left a note saying they wanted to keep the sex as a surprise, so I guess we’ll have to be patient.” Kimberly said with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Trini asked, looking at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kimberly nodded her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope that the surprise won’t be ruined like with us. I still haven’t forgive that stupid radiologist.” Trini admitted with a sniff, wiping her tears with her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With Leanne, I don’t think it will happen.” Kimberly assured her. “Come on, dinner is ready. I’m sure you’re hungry. We’ll call Penelope after.” Kimberly proposed, guiding her into the dining room.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie and Penelope were in Penelope’s bed, watching a movie before sleeping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know…Lizzie wasn’t thrilled when I told her we didn’t want to find out the sex before the birth.” Josie said with a soft laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope stopped the movie and looked at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess she wasn’t.” Penelope said with an amused smile. “But it’s really what you want, isn’t it? You don’t do it because it’s what I want?” Penelope asked, wanting to be sure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it’s what I want.” Josie answered with a soft smile before giving her a kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Penelope said with a soft smile, giving her a kiss too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we should try to sleep now. We’ll have to try to catch up a little on the theory that we missed tomorrow. Uhhh…and we have to retake that stupid Chemistry of Magic exam Wednesday.” Josie remembered with a groan. “I hope I won’t pass out too often because it’s really not practical.” Josie sighed while Penelope was putting her laptop on her nightstand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you better not scare me like that again.” Penelope said, looking at her and turning the lamp off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll try.” Josie said with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They laid down facing each other and stayed silent for a moment, just looking at one another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you Josie Saltzman. You know that, right?” Penelope asked softly. “I meant it when I said it today.” Penelope said sincerely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I meant it too.” Josie said with a big smile. “If it wasn’t the case, I would’ve gone to see someone else the night of my birthday.” Josie added, stroking Penelope’s arm softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope smiled softly at that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope you liked my birthday gift.” Penelope said jokingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you referring to the sex or to the baby? I’m not sure.” Josie asked playfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Both, of course.” Penelope answered with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In fact, you never gave me a birthday gift.” Josie realized.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I bought you a gift, but I never gave it to you. I don’t think you would’ve wanted it anyway.” Penelope admitted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I have it now?” Josie asked curious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s in my house, so I’ll give it to you another time…maybe on a special occasion. We’ll see.” Penelope answered with a shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok…” Josie said, yawning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She snuggled up against Penelope who had turned on her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight Pen.” Josie whispered with another yawn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight Jojo. Sleep tight.” Penelope whispered with a soft smile.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Don't worry, it's far from the last time that Tyler wets his pants. 😂</p><p>Next chapter's title is "The right hand rule? What the fuck is the right hand rule?"</p><p>Oh and I need ideas for a girlfriend for Rafael, so feel free to comment suggestions if you have some. It can't be a girl already on the show though</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0058"><h2>58. The right hand rule? What the fuck is the right hand rule?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>A week later</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The last week had passed pretty fast. There had been no other monster attacks, but there still had been some action at school. Fortunately, Hope’s wolf instinct didn’t make her beat anyone, but some incidents still occurred…sometimes in stupid situations. In fact, the tribrid growled with her yellow eyes at anyone threatening Lizzie…even if the poor person only bumped into Lizzie by accident. She was able to control her primitive instinct to fight, but she just couldn’t control the growl. Even if that reaction was harmless, some people were a little afraid. It wasn’t the first time the school was dealing with wolves like her, but, since she was a tribrid AND a Mikaelson, people were more afraid than usual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tribrid was hoping that her sessions with Emma would help her fast because now people, except their friends, were avoiding Lizzie and her. They weren’t really talking with other people before and they didn’t really mind being the two of them with their gang of friends, but Hope didn’t want to be feared by the other students and certainly didn’t want to do something she could regret. Tyler had supernatural healing, so her loss of control didn’t do any permanent damage, but she might not always have this chance. With their classes, their final exams that were in about a month, Hope’s sessions with Emma and their meditation sessions, they hadn't even thought about going on a date, so they still didn’t have their first date.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tyler, on his side…, I mean, he had a tough week. Not knowing why you’re always peeing yourself, it can be tough. It can be really tough, particularly when you have a big ego like him. It was a real humiliation for him and Penelope really wished she could appreciate it more, but she had a tough week on her side too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Indeed, it really hadn't been an easy week for the future parents. Josie's ailments had kicked her really hard. She was always tired. She often felt nauseous. She still had trouble concentrating and her many headaches didn’t help at all. Her frequent urges to pee sometimes even made it harder to concentrate in class. Not to mention hot flashes. Since she had passed out, she had a lot of those.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With all the theory they missed when they were at the hospital, their normal classes, homework and the final exams for which they had to start preparing, it was really the worst time for having those difficulties. Penelope tried to help Josie the best she could, but all that obviously also made the pregnant teenager really irritable. Penelope let Josie take her frustration on her without complaining and was always there when the brunette’s mood swings made her go from irritated to emotional. To be honest, mood swings was the right term because sometimes one second Josie would be screaming at Penelope and the next she would be crying in her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope was never complaining because she knew that Josie was the one having a tougher time. The poor girl didn’t understand herself and she sometimes felt powerless. She never had difficulties with school nor with managing her emotions, except sometimes on that time of the month, but again the mood swings were even worse, so this was all really new to her and the raven haired witch could see that it caused her some stress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She practically passed all day doing school stuff with Penelope, her sister and her mother, but mostly Penelope, trying to soothe her constant discomfort. Her only real moments of peace were when she was snuggling up against Penelope at night. It pained Penelope to see her like that and she felt hopeless because she didn’t know how to help Josie. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were in their Physics class and the teacher was showing theory at the front of the class. Physics always required all of Josie's attention, but today she was missing bits. One minute she was focused on what the teacher was saying and the next she was focused on the fact that it was so hot in the classroom, or rather in her body. By the time she realized that she had to stay focused on what was going on at the front, she was already lost and she had to try to understand what the teacher was saying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, now I’m going to distribute an exercise that counts on what we just saw.” The teacher, taking a pile of sheets and distributing them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The students groaned. Their teacher did that on random classes to encourage them to stay focused in class. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remember that it’s individual and that it counts for 2 points like the other ones. You can look at your book and at your notes as always.” The teacher reminded them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Josie received her sheet, she wrote her name on it and started reading what the exercise was about. She tried not to show Penelope that she didn’t understand what she had to do, but the raven haired witch could read her like a book. Penelope wanted to help her out, but she knew Josie would be embarrassed if the teacher caught them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie succeeded to start the exercise, knowing what to do for that part, but after that she just fixed her sheet. She saw Penelope move her right hand and place her fingers in a certain way. The brunette frowned at that. What the hell was she doing? Josie looked at the theory in her book and saw a right hand with the fingers placed like Penelope’s. The right hand rule? What the fuck is the right hand rule? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie looked at the clock. The time allocated for the exercise was almost over and she was far from finished. She tried to tell herself that it wasn’t a big deal. It was just 2 points after all. However, she had never failed any exam or exercise that counted and the thought of not having the passing grade on that stupid exercise made her panic inside. Her reaction was probably exaggerated by her tiredness, her frustration towards herself and her emotions that wouldn’t stop swinging and overwhelming her, but she couldn’t do anything about it. Her hands started shaking a little and she let out shaky breaths.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, someone grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Josie looked up at Penelope who was looking at her softly. The brunette knew that Penelope was trying to calm her down, but she still shoved her hand away roughly and got up, rushing out of the classroom. Penelope sighed and went after her, ignoring the other students’ eyes on her.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh no, poor Josie 😢</p><p>Next chapter's title is "You can’t continue like this"  What do you think will happen about Josie?</p><p>The right hand rule 🤯 so many different versions with different purpose, I often had to check in my book to be sure to remind the meaning of each finger 🤯 Argh, I hated my Electricity and Magnetism class 😂</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0059"><h2>59. You can’t continue like this</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Penelope knew Josie would be in the closest bathroom and she was right. She was crying hard and Penelope immediately did a spell to prevent people from entering the bathroom the time she calmed down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie’s hands were on the counter to stabilize herself and she was looking at herself in the mirror while crying. Penelope took some paper towels and dampened them before putting them on Josie’s bare nape, trying to cool her down a bit. This time, her hormones weren’t the ones making her cry, Penelope knew it. Josie looked at her with a shaky sigh and Penelope looked at her with concern eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why can't I do something right Penelope?” Josie cried desperate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t say that Josie.” Penelope said sadly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie threw herself into her arms and Penelope hugged her, keeping the paper towels on her nape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what to do anymore. It’s like I can’t make my brain work and I’m so tired of it.” Josie cried in Penelope’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know…” Penelope said with a sigh, feeling hopeless. “We’ll wait for you to calm down a bit and after we’ll talk, ok.” Penelope said, kissing the top of her head softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie nodded and took deep breaths to calm down, closing her eyes and hugging Penelope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love that baby so much, but I don’t really like the pregnancy right now.” Josie admitted with an humorless laugh, having calmed down a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know Josie, I know.” Penelope said, feeling bad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope pulled away and looked at Josie in the eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look Josie, I talked with your mom and dad the other day and we really think that you should have an adapted education for the rest of the school year. You know, with less assignments, less superfluous theory, adapted exams, more time to prepare for exams.” Penelope said sincerely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Pen, you know I don’t want to have a special treatment. I don’t want the other students to think that I have a free pass because I’m the Headmasters’ daughter.” Josie said, shaking her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Josie, it’s not a special treatment ok. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> that. You can’t continue like this.” Penelope said seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie still didn’t look sure about that idea. Penelope took her chin between her fingers and looked at her with soft eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t let you continue like this. I won't let you exhaust yourself to a point where you may seriously need help.” Penelope said with worried eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She put the paper towels on the counter and put her hands on her cheeks. Penelope’s hands were kinda cold, so it was soothing for Josie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re experiencing significant changes in your body right now and it’s normal. It’s normal that it can be difficult for you to adjust to all of this, but there </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> ways to make it easier. It starts by reducing your stress.” Penelope said sincerely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie let out a sigh, knowing that Penelope was right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It has only been one week and it’s clear that you’re not fine. Your health is more important than anything else.” Penelope assured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie nodded her head softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right.” Josie said. “I’ll talk with my parents.” Josie assured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope smiled, feeling relieved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me it won’t always be that bad.” Josie said with a desperate sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. Each pregnancy is unique, but I read that the first trimester is the hardest. It should get better in a few weeks.” Penelope said with a shrug. “But reducing your stress will help a lot. You won’t only do school stuff all day and you’ll be able to rest more.” Penelope assured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I going to have an adapted education next year too?” Josie asked, still not pleased with that, but knowing it was what was best for her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. We’ll see how you feel then.” Penelope answered. “Me, as long as my girl is happy, I’m happy too.” Penelope assured her with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie smiled at that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There it is, your beautiful smile. I missed it.” Penelope said with soft eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t smile in the past week?” Josie asked with a frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Barely.” Penelope answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t realize it.” Josie admitted sadly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your baby bump is starting to show more and you didn’t even say a word about it.” Penelope said with an amused smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Josie asked, lifting her T-shirt to look at herself. “OMG, you’re right. Look at that.” Josie said with a big smile, putting a hand on her bump. “I didn’t even notice. You’re right. I must have been in a really bad state.” Josie said, keeping her big smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope kissed her forehead tenderly and let out a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It pained me so much to see you like this.” Penelope said with a weak voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie looked at her and wrapped her arms around her neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Josie said with a soft smile, playing with Penelope’s hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t help but feel a little guilty.” Penelope admitted, wrapping her arms around her waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I already told you that Penelope, you don’t have to feel guilty.” Josie assured her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know.” Penelope said with a nod. “But in my perfect world you would always be happy.” Penelope said with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You make me happy.” Josie assured her with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They looked at each other softly, not saying anything, until someone knocked on the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s really touching all this, but some people need to pee here.” A vampire girl said with an annoyed tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girls let out a laugh at that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go see your parents. I have to go back in class.” Penelope said, giving her a soft kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to stay with you.” Josie said with a pout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll see each other at lunch time.” Penelope said with a soft laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok…” Josie said, still pouting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for your patience.” Penelope said with a smirk, looking at the girls who were waiting outside the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girls entered the bathroom with annoyed groans.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hopefully, this will help Josie feel better 🥺 Fun fact, I was writing this while I was completing my semester online <br/>and it looked a lot like what Josie will do, except her it won't be online</p><p>Next chapter's title is "Why is Hope pouting like that?"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0060"><h2>60. Why is Hope pouting like that?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hey Park, come here.” Lizzie said when she saw Penelope enter the locker room. “Is my sister alright?” Lizzie asked with concerned eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I convinced her to have the adapted education. She’s talking with your parents right now.” Penelope answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, I was starting to worry.” Lizzie said relieved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, me too. I’m sure it will make her feel better. She smiled, so it’s a good sign.” Penelope said, looking satisfied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to play soccer with us today in gym class?” Hope asked, making a ponytail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah since Josie isn’t there.” Penelope answered, heading towards a cabin to change. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, she’s going to be in my team and this time we’re going to beat your ass Lizzie.” Hope assured her girlfriend with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I doubt it.” Lizzie said with an amused laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to bet?” Hope asked, seeming confident.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want to bet?” Lizzie asked curious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If my team win, we don’t do meditation tonight.” Hope answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hope, it’s for your own good if we do meditation.” Lizzie reminded her, rolling her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re so confident that you’re going to win, it’s not a big deal.” Hope said, shrugging.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, deal.” Lizzie said, extending her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deal.” Hope said, shaking Lizzie’s hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why is Hope pouting like that?” Josie asked with an amused smile at lunch time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Lizzie’s team beat us in soccer earlier and, if we had won, Hope would have had a meditation free night.” Penelope explained with an amused smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just say already that you didn’t even force yourself.” Hope said, pouting at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I forced myself, but it wasn’t enough.” Penelope assured her in defense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I’ll make it fun tonight.” Lizzie assured her girlfriend with a suggestive grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope looked at her with a big grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh God, I don’t even want to know how you could turn meditation into something like that.” Josie said, shaking her head with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did it go with Mom and Dad?” Lizzie asked her sister, changing the subject.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apparently all my teachers had started to prepare before I even knew about that myself.” Josie answered, looking at Penelope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We wanted to make sure that everything would be alright.” Penelope said in defense. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They gave me my day off today so I can rest and they will give me a detailed study plan tomorrow.” Josie said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you still attend classes with us?” Hope asked curious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some of them, yes.” Josie answered with a nod. “It will become clearer in the next few days.” Josie assured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it is heartwarming to see you like this.” Hope said with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I agree with that. I think we’ll all make sure that a week like we just passed never happens again.” Lizzie said with a soft laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope kissed Josie’s cheek softly and the brunette smiled at the gesture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like someone is realizing that having a real baby is harder than playing with a doll.” Tyler said, arriving beside their table and looking at Josie in a mocking way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut the fuck up Tyler.” Penelope groaned at him with a menacing look. “Pregnancy is hard for every woman, not just for teen moms.” Penelope said seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And at least she manages to hold back when she wants to pee, unlike you.” Lizzie said with a smirk, looking at his pants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not again.” Tyler groaned, looking at his pants in embarrassment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really should consult about that.” Penelope said with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you have something to do with it.” Tyler growled in anger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have to stop saying that and start admitting the fact that you may be incontinent Tyler.” Penelope said with a shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tyler groaned again and rushed out of the cafeteria to go change himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what you did to him Park, but I like it.” Lizzie said with an amused laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I didn’t do anything.” Penelope said with an unconvincing look, wrinkling her nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When are you going to put him out of his misery?” Josie asked curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When he learns his lesson. It's not about to happen, I can tell you.” Penelope answered seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And, I mean, it only hurts his obnoxious ego, so you can continue as long as you want in my opinion.” Lizzie assured her.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie was trying to sleep, but she kept turning in her bed. After a moment, someone opened the door softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I didn’t know if you were sleeping.” Caroline whispered softly, looking at her daughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was trying to, but I can’t fall asleep.” Josie said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caroline closed the door behind her and joined her daughter on the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there something on your mind?” Caroline asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie snuggled up against her mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just something that Tyler said earlier.” Josie said with a sigh. “I’m doing a good job, right?” Josie asked insecure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Caroline asked a little confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m acting like a mom, right? I’m acting in a mature way, right?” Josie asked insecure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is Tyler trying to make you think that you’re an irresponsible teen mom who doesn’t know what she is doing?” Caroline asked, looking at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe…” Josie answered with a weak shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t listen to him ok. He just wants to bring you down, but don’t let him. You’re doing an amazing job and I’m really proud of you.” Caroline said sincerely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really think so?” Josie asked with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you and Penelope are both really informed and you handle all this like champions.” Caroline assured her. “Look, people </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> judge you. You can’t escape that. I couldn’t escape that when I was pregnant with you and Lizzie. I was young AND Alaric was the father. People in town didn’t know how that happened and I had to accept their remarks, even though it was hard. You’ll have to learn to ignore the others’ judgement and to trust yourself. You know that you’re a good mother. Don’t let other people tell you otherwise.” Caroline said sincerely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Mom.” Josie said thankful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome.” Caroline said with a soft smile. “Now try to sleep a little. I’m going to stay with you.” Caroline said, kissing her forehead.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Stfu Tyler! Sorry, I had to say it.</p><p>Next chapter's title is "How did we get so lucky My Little Angel?"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0061"><h2>61. How did we get so lucky My Little Angel?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! </p><p>Sex and date night 😏</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You said you would make meditation fun tonight.” Hope said, folding her arms with a pout. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was just to make you stop pouting.” Lizzie said, rolling her eyes. “Come on, meditate with me and after we can have sex.” Lizzie said, sitting on the floor with crossed legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope sat across from her with a big smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I want you to do it right because we won’t have sex otherwise, understood?” Lizzie asked with serious eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, understood.” Hope answered, nodding her head vigorously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's so easy to negotiate with you.” Lizzie said, shaking her head with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not my fault I have the most beautiful girlfriend.” Hope said, putting her hand on Lizzie’s tight and looking at her with hungry eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie looked at her with a dry mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck meditation.” Lizzie said, starting to kiss her roughly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, I agree with you.” Hope said before continuing to kiss her roughly, laying her on her back and straddling her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just took all your anger on me. It will replace meditation for tonight.” Lizzie said, breathing heavily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s what I planned to do.” Hope whispered in her ear. “Remember, the password is hot pepper.” Hope whispered, her hand wandering under Lizzie’s tank top.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>After her classes, Penelope went to see Josie. She opened the door and the brunette was sitting against the headboard, reading one of her many books about pregnancy and babies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Jojo…” Penelope said with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Pen…” Josie said, looking up at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you feeling?” Penelope asked, approaching her and sitting on the edge of the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Much better.” Josie answered, closing her book and smiling at her. “Did you know that it’s at the ninth week of pregnancy that the baby passes from the stage of embryo to the stage of fetus?” Josie asked excited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really, so our baby is a fetus now.” Penelope said, putting her hand on Josie’s baby bump.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She already knew that, but she didn’t want to ruin Josie’s excitement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…” Josie said, giving her a kiss. “And the fetus is really hungry.” Josie said with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that so.” Penelope said with an amused smile. “And the mommy, is she hungry too?” Penelope asked with curious eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie nodded her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, we’re going to do something fun. I’m taking you to the movies. We’ll eat there.” Penelope proposed with soft eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you trying to take me out on a date?” Josie asked with an amused smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe…” Penelope said, smiling in fake innocence. “So, are you in?” Penelope asked with hopeful eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lead the way.” Josie answered with a gesture of her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope kissed her with a big smile, took her hand and led her out of the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had chosen the movie they wanted to watch and were eating at a table while waiting for the movie room to open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s so good.” Josie said, savoring her burger. “You can’t let me eat things like that all the time, I hope you know that.” Josie said, looking at Penelope with a serious look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but you had a tough week and I knew it would make you feel good.” Penelope said with a soft smile. “I’m going to go buy some popcorn and drinks before the movie room open. Do you want something else?” Penelope asked, getting up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, popcorn is ok.” Josie answered, chewing a bite. “I would eat candies, but I know it will make me feel sick.” Josie said with a pout, still chewing her bite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope muffled a laugh at that. She had to stop being so cute. She leaned over to give her a kiss on the forehead before going to stand in line. Josie finished eating her burger and fries during that time, always staring at Penelope. She was so beautiful. She would stare at her all day if she could. When her girlfriend looked in her direction and smiled at her, Josie felt her heart flutter. She smiled back at her and Penelope broke the eye contact because it was going to be her turn to order.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did we get so lucky My Little Angel?” Josie asked with a soft sigh, stroking her baby bump softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Penelope came back, they headed for the room, which was open, and sat in the middle like Josie always wanted. The popcorn was on Penelope’s lap and the brunette was already starting to dig into it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look what I also bought you.” Penelope said, taking out the package of liquorice bits that she had put in her pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to make me feel sick?” Josie asked with an amused smile, taking the package from her hands and opening it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just a small package. It should be ok.” Penelope said with a shrug. “I know how you love Twizzlers licorice and I even took the rainbow ones.” Penelope said with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the best.” Josie said, leaning her head on Penelope’s shoulder and eating a bit of licorice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you talking to me or to the licorice?” Penelope asked with playful eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I talk about you silly.” Josie answered, relaxing against Penelope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope leaned a little towards Josie to make her more comfortable. Stupid armrests.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want one?” Josie asked, giving one to Penelope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, keep them. I’m ok with the popcorn.” Penelope answered with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stayed silent a moment, just enjoying the moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m excited for Thursday.” Josie whispered, stroking Penelope’s arm softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too. I can’t wait to see our baby again.” Penelope whispered, looking at Josie in the eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you cry this time too?” Josie asked with a soft smile, putting her hand on Penelope’s cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will try not to cry in front of your sister, but it’s sure going to be a fail.” Penelope answered with amused eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok. I like it when you’re emotional. It shows me how much you love them.” Josie said sincerely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not only the baby that I love.” Penelope assured her. “I must say, their mommy pretty much owns my heart.” Penelope whispered to her with playful eyes and a sweet smile, acting like if she wasn’t talking to the said mommy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, why do you love their mommy?” Josie asked with an amused smile, playing along. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, she’s pretty hot.” Penelope answered with a suggestive smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, so you just like her for her body.” Josie said in mocked offense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, she’s also the best person on the whole universe. She’s the kindest, sweetest, cutest, funniest, smartest, strongest, most caring, most thoughtful and most hardworking person and I probably forgot a few. There’s absolutely no one in this entire world with whom I would rather have a child and with whom I would rather pass my entire life. I sincerely think I’m the luckiest girl.” Penelope said with a sincere smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I personally think that this mommy IS the luckiest girl.” Josie replied with soft eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I imagine that, if we continue on that roll, our baby must be the luckiest child.” Penelope said with a big smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly.” Josie said with a big smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess luck runs in the family then.” Penelope joked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie let out a laugh, shaking her head at Penelope’s attempt to do a joke and taking a handful of popcorn.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter's title is "Igniter…really? You gave it a name"  </p><p>Sorry not sorry for those who thought that Posie were going to have sex 😂</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0062"><h2>62. Igniter…really? You gave it a name</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The girls had returned from the movies and Penelope was in her room checking things on her laptop. She looked up from her screen when the door opened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lizzie is not in our room, so I’m going to sleep here tonight.” Josie said, her hair still wet from the shower she just took.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you pretty much always sleep in my room anyway.” Penelope said with amused eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I have to get used to your company if I’m going to share a room with you.” Josie said in defense, sitting next to her in bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's more me who have to get used to it.” Penelope said jokingly. “Ouch…I was only joking.” Penelope assured her after Josie gave her a little slap on the arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but it was just in case you really meant it deep down.” Josie clarified before giving her a kiss. “What are you doing?” Josie asked, leaning her head against Penelope’s shoulder and looking at the screen. “Are you looking for a car?” Josie asked with an amused laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we need to have our own car. I won't drive you and the baby around with one of the school's cars.” Penelope answered seriously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do we have enough money for that?” Josie asked with a laugh, looking at the prices. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Besides all the money I could have from my family members by just asking, I also have a big heritage that one of my uncles left me when he died…not to mention the money in my own bank account. So yes, we have enough money for that.” Penelope answered, looking at her with soft eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, you’re right. I forgot that you were a Park.” Josie said. “But I don’t want you to pay for everything.” Josie said seriously. “I have money too and I could always get a job.” Josie suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Josie, we just settled the school’s situation. I'm definitely not going to let you go and exhaust yourself with a job when we're clearly not short of money.” Penelope assured her with a serious and protective tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know you can’t control me, right?” Josie asked with a frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah and I also know that you don’t want a job.” Penelope answered, rolling her eyes. “Don’t act like you’re mad at me because I know you aren’t.” Penelope said with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right, I really don’t want a job.” Josie admitted with a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, I can imagine how you must feel and I understand. I would probably react the same way if I was in your shoes.” Penelope assured her. “But you have to understand that I only want to give the loves of my life the best life possible. All my money, I’ve always kept it for my future family…for </span>
  <em>
    <span>our</span>
  </em>
  <span> family.” Penelope explained sincerely. “You’re doing all the work right now. My only way to be useful is to take care of you.” Penelope said, putting her hand on Josie’s baby bump gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie looked at her with tender eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Make sure you buy a car with good ventilation and comfortable seats then.” Josie said, putting her hand on Penelope’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll see. It will be the perfect car.” Penelope assured her with her turtle smile before kissing her and closing her laptop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about your motorcycle?” Josie asked, pulling away a little and looking at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about my motorcycle?” Penelope asked confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you sell it?” Josie asked curious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What…no. Why would I sell Igniter?” Penelope asked with a frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Igniter…really? You gave it a name.” Josie said with an amused laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I gave her a name and she’s not going anywhere.” Penelope assured her. “I even named her in your honor. Igniter.” Penelope said with a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie rolled her eyes at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what are you going to do with a motorcycle once we have the baby?” Josie asked, looking at her with a genuine smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll still have time to go on dates. I’ll still be able to ride with you, the wind in our faces and you who hold on tight to me.” Penelope answered, looking at her with soft eyes and putting a strand of Josie's hair behind her ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe we’ll be too tired for dates.” Josie stated matter-of-factly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, even if it’s just for one more ride…” Penelope said with a soft smile. “Besides, she’s part of the family and we don’t sell family.” Penelope said seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Part of the family? Ok, if you say so…” Josie said with an amused laugh, shaking her head softly. “I hope you’re not going to give our car a name.” Josie said, changing from a sitting position to a laying position.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I’m going to give our car a name.” Penelope said, turning off her lamp and laying beside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so annoying. You tire me.” Josie yawned with no malice, snuggling up against her. “You tire me almost as much as Penelope Jr when they cause me all those ailments.” Josie said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, so it’s Penelope Jr now?” Penelope asked with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, when they’re annoying, they’re Penelope Jr.” Josie answered, looking at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Josie Saltzman…you find your own child annoying.” Penelope said, faking being horrified.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you a lot, but you’re still annoying. I guess they take that from you.” Josie said, rolling her eyes at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You love me a lot, huh?” Penelope asked with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so annoying.” Josie said with a groan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you love me a lot anyway.” Penelope replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop annoying me…” Josie said with a whine, burying her face in the crook of Penelope’s neck. “I can’t believe I’m stuck with you forever.” Josie said with a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m sure your life is going to be a nightmare.” Penelope whispered sarcastically, feeling Josie relax in her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A real nightmare.” Josie whispered tiredly.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter's title is "Hey, stop teasing me with my height"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0063"><h2>63. Hey, stop teasing me with my height</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“That was so much better than meditation.” Hope said breathless, laying on her back and looking at the ceiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, you’re kinda biased since you don’t like meditation.” Lizzie stated. “But you’re right.” Lizzie admitted, looking at her with a smirk. “But we’re going to do meditation tomorrow.” Lizzie clarified.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But why?” Hope asked with a pout, turning on her side. “Sex is so much better.” Hope said with a suggestive smile, her fingers wandering on Lizzie’s collarbone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but as much as I like rough sex like we had tonight, we can’t do that every day because I’m going to be really sore.” Lizzie said seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you’re right.” Hope admitted with a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know meditation help you with your anger and I know it would help you even more if you took it more seriously.” Lizzie said sincerely, stroking Hope’s arm softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, it’s just not really my thing, but I will try more.” Hope assured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you don’t like to be in that state and I’m sure it will eventually pass. Don’t give up.” Lizzie said with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s your fault if I want to protect you. You should be less lovable.” Hope joked to lighten the mood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie let out a laugh and nodded her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so ashamed of myself.” Lizzie said jokingly, playing along.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should be. That’s why I punished you earlier.” Hope said with a suggestive smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm…I should be a bad girl more often then.” Lizzie said, wiggling her eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope moved to lay on Lizzie, burying her face in the crook of Lizzie’s neck and wrapping her arms around her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want to cuddle now.” Lizzie said with a soft laugh, wrapping her arms around Hope and hugging her tightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s tiring to punish you.” Hope said, yawning tiredly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a chance that I’m not the one laying on you. You’re so tiny.” Lizzie said teasingly, kissing Hope’s forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, stop teasing me with my height.” Hope whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you like it Babe.” Lizzie replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not even true.” Hope retorted unconvincingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tiny Pooh…” Lizzie said with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey…” Hope whined, lifting herself up and looking at Lizzie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I just find you the perfect pet name.” Lizzie said, looking satisfied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not going to call me that in front of people, are you?” Hope asked with puppy eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I’m going to say my girlfriend’s pet name in front of people.” Lizzie answered with amused eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope pouted and replaced herself in Lizzie’s arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could also call you Tiny Temper if you prefer.” Lizzie proposed with a shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, Tiny Pooh is ok.” Hope replied quickly, shaking her head. “You’ll see, I’ll find you a pet name too and you’re going to be embarrassed every time I’ll say it.” Hope assured her with a yawn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure of it Tiny Pooh.” Lizzie said with an amused grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Penelope woke up the next morning, Josie wasn’t in her room anymore. The raven haired witch got dressed and started to search for her in the school. She wanted to make sure that everything was alright.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Lizzie, have you seen Josie?” Penelope asked, sitting across from her in the cafeteria.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I thought she was with you.” Lizzie answered confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe she had questions about her new study plan.” Hope assumed with a shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re looking for your girl Pen, I saw her enter the library this morning.” Jed said, slumping onto a seat beside his cousin, looking really tired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeez, what happened to you?” Penelope asked with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just that Landon’s body heat kept me awake last night and I didn't want to risk waking him up by moving him.” Jed answered with a yawn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope let out a laugh and patted his shoulder before leaving them. She took a tray before heading to the library. She went to Josie’s favorite spot and the girl was there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I was wondering where you were.” Penelope said with her turtle smile when Josie looked up at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I woke up early this morning and I immediately felt thrilled when I received my study plan. Since I can do this morning’s classes on my own, I decided to start right away.” Josie said with an excited smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad that it puts you in that state.” Penelope said, sitting across from her and setting the tray on the table. “Here, did you think to eat?” Penelope asked softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was going to go grab something soon, but you just saved me time. Thanks.” Josie answered with a big smile, already biting on a toast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You already seem quite organized.” Penelope said, looking at Josie’s stuff on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You already know I like to be organized.” Josie said with a laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but I didn’t think you would adapt so easily. I’m glad you did.” Penelope said with a genuine smile, putting her hand on Josie’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When you can go at your own pace, it’s really stimulating, especially since there are classes that I would go much faster than the teacher if I could. I can be in my own bubble and that helps with my concentration.” Josie said, eating her eggs hungrily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to go eat something before classes. Text me if you need anything Gorgeous.” Penelope said, getting up and kissing her forehead gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you at lunch.” Josie said with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More like see you at break. Like I could survive until lunch without a kiss.” Penelope said with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, here one for the wait until then.” Josie said, giving her a soft kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you should give me another one…just in case.” Penelope said, wrinkling her nose and looking at her in the eyes, their faces really close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh, so needy.” Josie said with an amused grin, giving her another kiss. “Now go. It’s hard to concentrate when you’re so hot.” Josie said, biting her bottom lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like my outfit, huh?” Penelope asked, stepping back a little so that Josie could admire her more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You rock every outfit you wear.” Josie assured her, enjoying the view. “Now go, I need all my concentration.” Josie insisted, gesturing for her to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, ok…” Penelope said with a laugh, raising her hands in surrender.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Poor Hope 😂</p><p>Next chapter's title is "Now shut up if you don’t want Tiny Pooh to bite"</p><p>Ah, it's so nice to see Josie in this state</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0064"><h2>64. Now shut up if you don’t want Tiny Pooh to bite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Pen, what is it? Is there a monster attack?” Josie asked worried when she saw Penelope running to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, when Penelope slumped into the seat next to her and attacked her with a kiss, Josie understood that she was only being dramatic about the fact that they had been separated for a few hours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can be so dramatic sometimes.” Josie said with an amused laugh, but Penelope muffled it with her kiss, deepening it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you feeling?” Penelope asked with soft eyes, pulling away and putting her hand on Josie’s baby bump.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, a little nauseous, but good.” Josie answered with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I brought you this.” Penelope said, taking a granola bar out of her pocket and giving it to Josie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Josie said gratefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, are you productive?” Penelope asked curiously, looking at Josie’s open books.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I have a good pace. Of course I still have to stop from time to time to go pee, but I feel much less stressed. Thank you for pushing me to do that.” Josie answered gratefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t thank me for that.” Penelope assured her with a soft smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t even realize it was already breaktime.” Josie admitted, chewing on her granola bar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For me the time has passed really slowly.” Penelope said with a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry. You’ll get used to it.” Josie assured her with a soft laugh, putting her hand on Penelope’s cheek. “And I’m going to be in class with you this afternoon.” Josie reminded her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it was up to me, you would never leave my sight Gorgeous.” Penelope admitted with a seductive smile, biting her bottom lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah…and you would never get tired of me?” Josie asked in challenge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never…” Penelope answered with her turtle smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Breaktime is almost over.” Josie announced, looking at the clock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know…I guess I’ll see you and the Little Spud at lunch.” Penelope cooed, looking at her hand on Josie’s baby bump. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie melted at the nickname.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought about calling them Little Pyro, but I can’t assume that they’re going to have their mommy’s love for fire.” Penelope said, looking at Josie with an amused smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie looked at her with a pout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to go.” Penelope said with a laugh, getting up and kissing Josie’s cute pout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, go before I get mad at you.” Josie said with a serious look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like you could ever be mad at that pretty face.” Penelope said with a cocky smile, walking backwards and keeping her eyes on Josie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t be so sure of yourself if I were you.” Josie warned her, but the smile menacing to creep on her lips showed that it wasn’t a real warning.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can they stop already?” Lizzie whispered with a groan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were eating in the cafeteria and the future parents were kissing each other and, when they weren’t kissing, they were saying sweet nothings to one another. Hope rolled her eyes at her girlfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were complaining when they weren’t kissing. You’re complaining now that they kiss. What do you want exactly?” Hope asked curiously with an amused smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess I just like to have something to complain about.” Lizzie answered, shrugging. “Hey, you two…” Lizzie said, snapping her fingers to get their attention. “Don’t forget to eat…I mean something else that each other’s mouth.” Lizzie said with a teasing smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry for that. Don’t listen to her.” Hope said, gesturing for them to continue and ignore her. “Let them kiss for a few minutes. It’s not a big deal. You can kiss me instead of complaining about them kissing.” Hope suggested with hopeful eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You just had to ask if you wanted to kiss me Tiny Pooh.” Lizzie said with a soft smile, leaning in to kiss her, but stopping when she saw Hope blushing hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned her face to look at Josie and Penelope who had stopped kissing and were now looking at them. Penelope obviously looked at Hope with amused eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tiny Pooh, huh? I absolutely love that pet name.” Penelope said teasingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, it’s absolutely perfect.” Lizzie said with an amused grin, looking at Penelope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least, they got along well when it came to teasing the tribrid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s so cute. It works perfectly for you Hope.” Josie cooed with an amused smile, knowing Hope didn’t like being call </span>
  <em>
    <span>cute</span>
  </em>
  <span> in front of people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope folded her arms and looked at them with unamused eyes, pouting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awww…don’t be mad. It’s ok to show your true self Tiny Pooh.” Lizzie said with a smile, finding grumpy Hope really cute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who is Tiny Pooh?” Jed asked with a curious frown, sitting beside Penelope with his tray. “Oh, I guess it’s you.” Jed said with an amused laugh when he saw Hope’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hahaha, really funny guys.” Hope said sarcastically. “Now shut up if you don’t want Tiny Pooh to bite.” Hope warned them with an amused smile, not able to hide the fact that she found it a little funny too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It would be as cute as when Little Pyro will set things on fire like their mommy.” Penelope said with a laugh. “Oh no, you’re right. No assumptions.” Penelope corrected herself with an amused grin when Josie looked at her with an annoyed face. “Don’t worry Little Spud. I’m going to love you no matter what.” Penelope said, looking at Josie’s baby bump and patting it softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that, Josie dropped the annoyed face and looked at Penelope in adoration instead. She loved that Penelope was already bonding with their baby. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I finally have a proof in my phone that you’re a softie Penelope. Now I can show it to everyone.” Lizzie teased, filming Penelope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The raven haired witch looked at Lizzie and rolled her eyes at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep your storage space for tomorrow at the ultrasound. I’m sure it’s going to be more convincing.” Penelope assured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right. I’ll have to film this, particularly if you cry as much as last time.” Lizzie said with an excited smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And after that we’ll make people pay to see the video of the intimidating and powerful Penelope Park crying.” Hope said dramatically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will surely get rich.” Jed said with a laugh, nudging his cousin playfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope rolled her eyes at them.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter's title is "Maybe they will be less painful if they’re not trapped"  👀</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0065"><h2>65. Maybe they will be less painful if they’re not trapped</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Once their classes were over and they ate dinner, Hope and Lizzie did meditation. The tribrid didn’t want to, but she did it anyway. Hope had been meditating with the seriousness that Lizzie asked her for a big 15 minutes now and her mind started to think about how much this was boring. She opened her eyes and saw that Lizzie was still really concentrated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An idea suddenly crossed Hope’s mind. She did a spell in her mind so that she was now completely naked and closed her eyes to pretend she was still meditating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Lizzie opened her eyes a few minutes later, having done enough meditation, she immediately saw Hope’s little joke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haha Hope, really funny.” Lizzie said, looking at her with an unimpressed look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? I’m only meditating.” Hope said nonchalantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She then felt tickling on her feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok! Ok! I did that on purpose!” Hope exclaimed, grabbing Lizzie’s hands quickly to prevent her from tickling her. “And I promise you that I did a big 15 minutes of meditation.” Hope promised her sincerely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, did it make you feel better?” Lizzie asked with a genuine smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really, I still find it pretty boring.” Hope admitted sincerely. “Maybe it just isn’t really for me.” Hope said, shrugging.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, we’ll talk about this later. Now I can’t concentrate with you naked like that.” Lizzie said, her eyes glued to Hope’s breasts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope did a spell to put her clothes back on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it better that way?” Hope asked with an innocent look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, get rid of those clothes.” Lizzie ordered with a groan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come here to do it yourself.” Hope said with a smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The future parents were making out in Penelope’s bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted you all day.” Josie said breathless, one hand tangled in Penelope’s hair and the other wandering on Penelope’s back, under her tank top.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope was hovering over her a little and was careful not to put pressure on her baby bump.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So did I…” Penelope said, looking at her with a soft smile. “You’re so beautiful Jojo. How did I get so lucky?” Penelope asked while admiring her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I think I’m the lucky one here.” Josie replied, biting her bottom lip and admiring Penelope’s features. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope smirked at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re sure you want to do this? I read that women generally lose sexual desire in the first trimester.” Penelope said, leaving a trail of kisses on Josie's jaw and neck, which was followed by moans coming from the brunette’s mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those women clearly don’t have Penelope Park as their girlfriend.” Josie moaned, tightening her hold on her girlfriend’s hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope smirked at that, her hand playing with the hem of Josie’s tank top. The brunette sat up so that Penelope could take her tank top off. The raven haired witch admired her girlfriend. It was the first time she saw her with only a bra on since her birthday.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe that Tyler had his hands on your body a few weeks ago.” Penelope said with a groan that she couldn’t hold back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie put her hand on Penelope’s arm and looked at her in the eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It won’t ever happen again. From now on, you’re the only one who can touch me that way.” Josie assured her sincerely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She liked it when Penelope was possessive like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It hurt so much…imagining him touching you at places that used to be mine and only mine.” Penelope said with a pained expression, remembering how she felt, particularly the first time she had sex with Tyler.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry for hurting you. I would like to say that it wasn’t intentional, but it would be a lie.” Josie said, feeling bad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s ok.” Penelope said, shaking her head and taking Josie’s hand in hers. “I don’t want you to feel bad.” Penelope said sincerely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie did a little smile and Penelope kissed her shoulder softly, her hand reaching for the clasp of her bra. Josie put her hand on Penelope’s chest and pushed her back gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it? Do you want to stop?” Penelope asked, looking at her with concerned eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s just that my breasts are really sensitive and a little painful.” Josie answered uneasy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok, I won’t touch them if you don’t want me to.” Penelope assured her with a reassuring smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie was glad that Penelope was so understanding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you still want to take your bra off? Maybe they will be less painful if they’re not trapped.” Penelope proposed with a soft laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie nodded her head with a shy smile and Penelope unclasped her bra. She felt a little shy to be so exposed in front of Penelope. Even if it was far from their first time, it felt kinda new. The raven haired witch smiled softly at Josie’s shyness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to take my T-shirt off?” Penelope asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…” Josie answered, but she seemed to have something on her mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But…” Penelope continued for her, looking at her with attentive eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to pee.” Josie said with a guilty grimace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope let out a soft laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to prevent my pregnant girlfriend to go pee. Just go.” Penelope assured her with an amused smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, I’ll be right back.” Josie said, putting her bra and then her tank top back on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope waited patiently for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, we can continue.” Josie said, entering her room and joining her on the bed. “I did say that I liked your outfit, but I’m tired of seeing it.” Josie said, taking Penelope’s T-shirt off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope connected their lips together once her T-shirt had passed her head. She took Josie’s tank top off while kissing her, only separating her lips to pass it over her head. They kissed like that a moment, their hands wandering on each other’s body. When Josie let out a moan that didn’t sound like a moan of pleasure, she broke the kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is everything ok?” Penelope asked concerned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Did she hurt her in any way?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m feeling a little nauseous.” Josie answered, grimacing a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to go get you a glass of water?” Penelope asked softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I think it will pass if I drink some water.” Josie answered with a nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be right back.” Penelope said, getting up and putting her T-shirt on while walking to the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she came back to the room, she shook her head softly with an amused smile. She quietly placed the glass of water on Josie’s nightstand and went to grab a blanket to cover Josie with, since the girl had fallen asleep on the comforter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess the first trimester even overcomes those with the hottest girlfriends.” Penelope whispered jokingly while gently covering her with the blanket. “It’s ok. We’re not in a hurry.” Penelope assured her with a soft kiss on her forehead. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>😂😂😂 Sorry if you thought it was finally going to happen </p><p>Next chapter's title is "Shut up Park. You know why I’m excited"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0066"><h2>66. Shut up Park. You know why I’m excited</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! It's ultrasound day and someone is really excited 😂</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next day, the only topic in the gang had been the ultrasound that was going to be right after school. The future parents were really excited to see their child again, but they both agreed that Lizzie's excitement exceeded everyone else’s. Immediately after the bell rang to announce the end of classes, Lizzie was already in the car, waiting for the others. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm…you seem excited about something Lizzie. What could it be?” Penelope asked with an amused smile when she entered the vehicle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up Park. You know why I’m excited.” Lizzie said, rolling her eyes at her. “Where are Mom and Dad?” Lizzie asked with a groan, impatient.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re coming Lizzie.” Josie answered with an amused laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie and Penelope sat in the back and talked while waiting for Alaric and Caroline to arrive. Meanwhile, Hope was trying to calm Lizzie’s impatience.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, not too nervous?” Penelope asked with a soft nudge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A little. I hope everything will be alright.” Josie answered with a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, it’s going to be fine. I’m sure of it.” Penelope reassured her, taking her hand in hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie smiled at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you know it, but we should be able to see Little Spud’s fingers today.” Penelope informed with excited eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know. Hopefully, they’ll let us see their fingers.” Josie said, looking at her baby bump. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If they inherited their mother’s stubbornness, probably not.” Penelope said, wrinkling her nose with amused eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you talking about mine or yours?” Josie asked curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm…that’s right. I guess that child is meant to be stubborn then.” Penelope answered with a dramatic sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finally, it was about time.” Lizzie said when her parents entered the car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caroline shook her head with an amused laugh. Her daughter could be so dramatic sometimes. When they arrived at the birth center, Penelope’s moms were already there, talking with Leanne.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Girls…” Leanne said, greeting them with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Leanne, hi Moms.” Penelope said with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, I’m Caroline, Josie’s mom.” Caroline introduced herself to Leanne, extending her hand to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Leanne, it’s nice to meet you.” Leanne said with a warm smile, shaking her hand. “And you must be Alaric.” Leanne said, extending her hand to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's nice to finally put a face to a name.” Alaric said with a smile, shaking her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready to go start the appointment Josie?” Leanne asked with a reassuring smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie nodded her head, a soft smile on her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to call you when it’s time for the ultrasound.” Leanne informed the family. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Meanwhile, I can show you around if you want.” Another midwife proposed with a warm smile, arriving towards the group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excellent idea.” Alaric said with a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was excited to see what this place looked like.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I come with you Josie?” Lizzie asked her sister before she head off with Leanne and Penelope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, of course, you can come.” Josie assured her with a smile, gesturing for her to follow them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, Josie, apart from ultrasound, I just have to take your vitals today to make sure that everything is alright. However, a little bird told me that you had a tough week, so I think we should start by talking about that.” Leanne said when they entered the room, gesturing for Josie to sit on the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s an understatement.” Josie said with an humorless laugh, sitting on the bed, surrounded by Lizzie and Penelope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you to know that you can call me in times like this. There’re tips that I can give you to help with some of your ailments.” Leanne informed with a soft look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but I didn’t want to bother you.” Josie said, scratching her head with a weak shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s my job to be there for you…and I love my job, so you’ll never bother me.” Leanne assured her with a sincere smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there anything that could soothe her nausea?” Lizzie asked curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know some tricks that I read online and that Mami gave me, but they aren’t always effective.” Penelope added, stroking Josie’s back softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you take prenatal vitamins?” Leanne asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, every day.” Josie answered with a nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If your prenatal vitamins have iron in it, they could be responsible for your frequent episodes of nausea.” Leanne informed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Penelope asked with a surprised look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, iron can increase nausea and needs in iron usually don’t change during the first trimester, so you can take prenatal vitamins without iron.” Leanne assured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, I’ll definitely try that.” Josie assured her, excited about the fact that maybe she found a solution to feel better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should see a difference, but text or call me if nothing changes.” Leanne reminded her with a knowing look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t the first time that one of her patients was hesitant to call her if needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I will.” Josie said with a soft smile, nodding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Also, some of the ailments tend to decrease around the tenth week of pregnancy, so you should start to feel better.” Leanne reassured her. “You should begin to feel less tired and nauseous and the frequent bathroom stops should calm down too. You should also have more appetite.” Leanne explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh God, really? That is the best news.” Josie said with a relieved sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope looked relieved too. She looked forward to Josie feeling better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And your emotions should be less through the roof too.” Leanne added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that is good news.” Lizzie said with a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie gave her a slap on the arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ouch…” Lizzie complained, holding her arm. “I meant that it’s a good news for you…of course.” Lizzie said, unconvincingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course…it’s a good news for you.” Penelope said, kissing her temple and looking at Lizzie with playful eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie rolled her eyes at them and looked at Leanne.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you take them? I’m tired of them already.” Josie said with a dramatic sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leanne let out a laugh at that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, I will weigh you now.” Leanne said, getting up from her seat and heading to the scale.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So that's basically what you do at these appointments?” Lizzie asked Penelope while Leanne was weighing Josie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, there will be additional things the more we will advance in pregnancy, but there’s always the basic check-up and the little talk. You can ask questions if you want. Leanne is there to listen and help us with some of our questions, worries, fears…” Penelope answered with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don't mind me being here, right? I wouldn’t want to impose myself if you want to share that moment with Josie.” Lizzie said, understanding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you have your place here and I know that Josie wants you here. Besides, if Josie has two trained birth partners, it’s going to be really useful on the D-day.” Penelope assured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Lizzie said with a grateful smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to thank me for anything…Auntie.” Penelope said with a soft smile, giving her a little nudge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie felt herself getting a little emotional at that, but she tried to not show it. Penelope noticed that, but didn’t say anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, I'm pretty sure that, in the end, Josie will only want you.” Lizzie said with a nudge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, probably, but still...and maybe sometimes we'll need to be two.” Penelope said with a shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or she'll scream to us to leave her alone and to go fuck ourselves.” Lizzie said with a soft laugh.</span>
</p><p>Penelope let out a soft laugh and looked in her girlfriend's direction.</p><p>
  <span>“So, you still don’t want me to know your weight?” Penelope asked to her girlfriend who was sitting on a chair while Leanne was taking her blood pressure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly.” Josie answered with a tight smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do know that I’ve read all of your medical reports…and that I therefore know your weigh, right?” Penelope asked seriously, but there was playfulness in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I forgot…about that detail.” Josie admitted, grimacing a little at the fact that she couldn’t hide anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you want, we can weigh me so we’ll be equal.” Penelope proposed, getting up and going to get on the scale. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s an excellent idea Penelope.” Leanne said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, do it Leanne.” Josie said with a nod.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter's title is "A simple fling would never stay to endure us" 🤔 I wonder who says that</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0067"><h2>67. A simple fling would never stay to endure us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! With school starting soon, I'll probably start posting every three days instead of every two days since I'll have less time to write</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“It’s so nice to finally meet you both.” Caroline said, talking with Trini and Kimberly while Alaric and Hope were asking questions to the midwife who was giving them a little guided tour of the center.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we heard a lot about you, but we never met.” Kimberly agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’m glad that you succeeded to find a loophole to the Merge. I can't imagine what you must have gone through.” Trini said with a compassionate smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it was hard, especially since I was far from them. I’m glad I can be here now, particularly with the baby on the way. I already missed many important moments. It won’t happen again.” Caroline said, promising to herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At our family dinner, Josie confessed to me that you were pretty protective. Did you scare our daughter a little?” Kimberly asked curiously, wanting to lighten up the mood a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caroline let out a laugh at that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I had to make sure she was going to do well with Josie and she told me what I wanted to hear. I just mess with her for fun now.” Caroline admitted with an amused smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s hard to imagine her being intimidated by someone.” Trini admitted with a laugh at the thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never underestimate the mother-in-law effect.” Caroline assured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right. Josie was a little intimidated by me when they first started dating.” Trini remembered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A little? I can assure you that she wasn’t just a little intimidated. It was a chance that I was there too because she would probably have skedaddled. You didn’t stop looking at her with your protective look the whole time she was there the first time we met her.” Kimberly reminded her with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you’re right.” Trini said with a smirk at the memory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it’s a good thing to do…scaring them a little. That way, we know that they care because a simple fling would never stay to endure us.” Caroline said with a shrug, looking at Trini.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we’ll get along well.” Trini said with a satisfied smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey guys, what are you doing here?” Kimberly asked, seeing Zack approaching with Jed and MG.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I encouraged them to come. I know they will like the experience.” Zack answered, patting the boys’ shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a good idea. I’m sure Penelope will be happy to see you here.” Kimberly assured them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are the girls?” Jed asked, looking around and not seeing them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re with Leanne for the other part of the appointment. They should call us in soon.” Trini answered, looking at the time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll see, I’m sure we’ll see his penis today.” Jed said, looking at MG with a confident look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three women let out a laugh at that and Trini and Kimberly exchanged a look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like father like son as they say.” Kimberly said with an amused smile, remembering when Zack was doing the same thing when they were pregnant with Penelope.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Boys, you decided to come.” Penelope said with a big smile when she saw them enter the ultrasound room with the rest of the group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I guess being an uncle starts with that.” MG said with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, do all birth centers are that well equipped?” Alaric asked curiously, looking at the equipment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No and not all birth centers have ultrasound rooms since it’s only through further studies that a midwife can get the expertise to do the ultrasounds.” Leanne answered with a laugh. “Since I have the expertise and money, I financed the equipment myself.” Leanne added, typing on the console to get everything ready.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? </span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> pay for all that?” Caroline asked surprised and impressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not surprising. I’ve never seen someone as dedicated to their job as Leanne.” Trini said, looking at Leanne with a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The number of times you woke her up in the middle of the night and not once did she complain. That’s dedication.” Kimberly said with a playful smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trini rolled her eyes at her, but was unable to hide her smile. It was true after all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we allowed to film the ultrasound? I know that not everyone allows it.” Hope asked, looking at Leanne.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you can film if you want. I have no problem with it, but the girls brought an USB stick on which I will save the ultrasound.” Leanne answered, finishing preparing the console.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess I’ll film the reactions then.” Hope said, opening her camera and adjusting the settings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a good camera you have there. You like to take photos?” Kimberly asked curious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I take photos from time to time.” Hope said with a smile, shrugging.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh God, do you have inappropriate photos on that camera?” Alaric asked horrified.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t even know she liked to take photos, so of course not.” Lizzie answered, rolling her eyes at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alaric let out a sigh of relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I can’t promise there won’t be any from now on.” Lizzie added with an amused smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, can we start now?” Alaric asked in a rush, wanting to change the subject at all costs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why did he even bring the subject in the first place? He should have known that his daughter would say something like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If the girls are ready, I’m ready.” Leanne said, looking at Josie and Penelope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were laying side by side on the bed, which looked more like a real bed than an hospital bed, and the big TV connected to the smaller screen was just on the wall in front of them. Penelope was holding Josie’s hand, their fingers interlocked. They looked at each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re ready?” Penelope asked with a soft smile, excitation in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie nodded her head with a big smile and looked at Leanne, lifting her T-shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, let’s start then. It’s going to be a little cold Josie.” Leanne warned her, putting some gel on her baby bump.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie let out a surprise breath at the coldness and Penelope let out a soft laugh at that. Josie looked back at Penelope with soft eyes. The raven haired witch gave her a quick peck on the lips before they both turned their attention on the big TV.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s take a look at this baby.” Leanne said, putting the transducer on Josie’s baby bump.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter's title is "Awww…are you becoming emotional Boys?"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0068"><h2>68. Awww…are you becoming emotional Boys?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! It's ultrasound time! Yay!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When the baby popped up on the TV, everyone became silent in the room, their eyes glued to the TV. Lizzie was the first one to let out an emotional sigh. Hope, whose camera was pointed at Josie and Penelope at first to get crying Penelope for her girlfriend, turned her camera in Lizzie’s direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“OMG, it’s them.” Lizzie said with an emotional voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was standing by the bed, just beside her sister. Josie took her hand softly. Lizzie was a little startled by the contact, being concentrated on the screen, and turned her eyes towards her sister. The brunette looked at her with gleaming eyes and a knowing smile and gave her hand a soft squeeze. Lizzie tried her hardest to contain her tears of joy, but the way her sister was looking at her didn’t help at all. When tears started to run down on Josie’s cheeks, Lizzie leaned over to hug her and to hide the fact that tears were running down her own cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that point, Trini had already started to cry in Kimberly’s arms, mumbling incomprehensible things in Kimberly's shoulder, probably about grandbabies. Kimberly had gleaming eyes, but didn’t cry. She just hugged her wife and kept her eyes glued to the screen. Caroline tried to keep her strong facade, but, just like when her daughter gave her the picture of the ultrasound last week, she couldn’t hold back the few tears who stained her cheeks. The four boys were just all looking at the screen in pure fascination while Hope just filmed everyone with a big smile on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Lizzie pulled away from Josie, she took a look at Penelope and saw her emotional expression : her gleaming eyes full of tears threatening to fall at any moment, her attention all on her baby, her proud smile. She sure couldn’t miss the way Penelope was delicately holding Josie’s hand, bringing it to her lips from time to time to kiss it, her thumb gently stroking the back of her hand. In that moment, Lizzie decided against teasing her about it. It was her moment and Lizzie didn’t want her to try and hide her emotions. The minuscule worries that she might still have had about Penelope were certainly gone with that vulnerable image of the witch that the whole school saw as intimidating and cold. Lizzie could </span>
  <em>
    <span>see</span>
  </em>
  <span> how much she cared. She would tease Penelope about that another day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here we can see their arm with the little fingers right there.” Leanne said with a smile, pointing with the cursor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, we can really make the distinction between fingers. Look Trini.” Kimberly said fascinated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we’re lucky that their hand is opened like that. We’re going to take a look at their measures now.” Leanne said, making a line from head to buttocks with the cursor. “2.26 inches long. The estimated weight is 0.5 ounces.” Leanne said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s good, right?” Josie asked, looking at her with concerned eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s fine. Don’t worry.” Leanne answered with a reassuring smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope gave her hand a gentle squeeze in reassurance and kissed her cheek softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And the nuchal translucency?” Caroline asked, looking at Leanne in concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything is fine.” Leanne assured her after measuring it, the baby's position making measurement easy. “We’re going to check the heartbeat now.” Leanne said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since they weren't surprised by the beautiful sound, Josie and Penelope managed not to burst in tears like last time, but they nonetheless became more emotional. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alaric let a few tears run down his cheeks, that heartbeat making the fact that he was going to be a grandfather all more real. Zack was patting Kimberly’s shoulder who was finally letting tears stain her cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry Bee, becoming a grandmother doesn't necessarily make you older.” Zack said jokingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kimberly rolled her teary eyes at him and let out a teary laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awww…are you becoming emotional Boys?” Hope asked, pointing her camera at MG and Jed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m not becoming emotional.” MG said, shaking his head while trying hard to contain his tears, although he failed greatly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like a simple heartbeat could make me emotional.” Jed scoffed, but his emotional voice and his gleaming eyes didn't make him look very credible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope let out a soft laugh at their failed attempt to hide their emotions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok, it’s normal to be emotional. You’re going to be uncles. It’s not nothing.” Hope assured them with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That little tadpole is the cutest thing I’ve ever seen. How do you even manage not to cry?” MG asked puzzled, still trying to prevent tears from falling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's with years of practice of bottling it all up.” Hope answered with a smile. “It’s Lizzie who will have to endure my reaction tonight.” Hope said with a nonchalant shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“166 beats per minute. It’s excellent.” Leanne informed the future parents, stopping the sound and starting to check other things. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie looked at Penelope with soft eyes. She wiped some of her tears with her thumb, but Penelope took hold of her hand and kissed her palm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, still satisfied with my work?” Josie asked with the same amused smile as last time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Always Jojo.” Penelope answered with an amused but sincere smile, leaning in to kiss her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she pulled away, Penelope started to wipe Josie’s tears softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so beautiful.” Penelope said with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie smiled at that and leaned her face in Penelope’s palm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“OMG, do you feel that Josie?” Lizzie asked, looking at the screen with a shocked expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie and Penelope both returned their eyes on the screen, perplexed, and saw the baby who was pushing their legs on the amniotic sac, which made them move back a little before going back to their initial position and doing it again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I don’t feel anything.” Josie answered, shaking her head with a soft laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do babies always move that much at that stage?” Penelope asked curiously, fascinated by her baby’s movements. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It depends. All babies are different and we don’t always catch them while they move. These are reflex movements coming from their spinal cord, it’s not brain activity. But it’s true that it seems to be a very active baby that you have there.” Leanne said with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at that MG, my future soccer player right there.” Jed said with a proud smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, they’ll definitely be a sporty.” MG said, nodding with an excited smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They could be less active when their movements will be generated by their brain.” Leanne informed the future parents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They will surely keep me awake if they’re still like that when I actually feel them move.” Josie said with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And they’re going to be Penelope Jr.” Penelope guessed with an amused smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie grabbed her chin softly and kissed her with an amused smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s for sure.” Josie assured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They probably inherited that from Penelope.” Trini said with a laugh at the memories of her sleepless nights.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The girls were pretty active too, so they probably inherited that from the both of them.” Caroline said, looking at Trini with a knowing smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, so they inherited that from Auntie Lizzie too.” Lizzie said excited about the fact that her nephew/niece had a resemblance with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie let out a laugh at her sister’s excitement.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>😍😍😍 I love them so much</p><p>Next chapter's title is "The real reason is that, deep down, you like me"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0069"><h2>69. The real reason is that, deep down, you like me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The rest of the appointment went really well. The baby was perfectly fine for now and the due date was December 6. After the appointment, everyone had nothing planned, so they all went to the Mystic Grill for dinner. They brought tables together to make room for everyone. When the waitress arrived to take their order, she was intrigued by the really cheerful group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, my name is Jessica and I’m going to be your waitress tonight. Are you celebrating something special?” Jessica asked with a curious smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group looked at each other with amused eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“An ultrasound…” Penelope answered, wrinkling her nose and looking at Jessica with a playful smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see.” Jessica said with an amused laugh. “Well, I didn't expect that, but it certainly deserves celebrations.” Jessica agreed. “So to whom should I say congratulations?” Jessica asked curiously with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie was a little nervous suddenly. She really didn't want her evening to be ruined if the waitress reacted badly to their answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To those girls right there.” Jed answered, pointing at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie and Penelope looked at Jessica with uncertain smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Congratulations then. As a gift, I will take your order first.” Jessica said with a smile, not seeming to be bothered by the information.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jessica took everyone’s orders and left them. They continued to talk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m here! I’m here! Show me the picture.” Amanda said, slumping on a chair beside Zack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here.” Zack said with a soft laugh, giving her the picture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awww…we can already see a difference from last week. They look even more like a baby now.” Amanda said in adoration. “I can’t believe I missed it because of my stupid boss.” Amanda said with a groan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have the video of the ultrasound. We’ll make you watch it.” Penelope assured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect. So, I know it's not 100% reliable at this point, but what was Leanne’s prediction? Boy or girl?” Amanda asked with an excited smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope and Josie looked at each other with playful looks and the others muffled their laughs at that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I forget to tell you that they decided to keep the surprise?” Zack asked with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?!” Amanda asked, her jaw dropping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll have to be patient Auntie Amanda.” Penelope said with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How can you be sure that no one will try to find out by themselves? I’m not talking about me of course.” Amanda said unconvincingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With a spell from Leanne, problem solved.” Penelope simply said with a shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, you’re not the only one in the club.” Lizzie assured her with a dramatic sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me, I don’t need confirmation to know that it’s a boy. It’s my intuition.” Jed assured them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you think your intuition is infallible?” Hope asked with an amused smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly. You’ll see Mikaelson.” Jed assured her with a confident smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, if you’re right, it could only be luck. There is a 50% chance that you’re right, so your </span>
  <em>
    <span>intuition</span>
  </em>
  <span> doesn’t mean anything.” Hope said teasingly, folding her arms and looking at him with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, you’re just jealous that you don’t have a gift like me.” Jed said with a playful shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you have a </span>
  <em>
    <span>gift</span>
  </em>
  <span> now.” Hope said in a mocking voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop acting like children you two. The waitress is coming.” Lizzie said, looking at them seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, ok, we stop.” Hope assured her with an amused smile, raising her arms in surrender. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They received their meals and ate, continuing their discussions. During their meal, some of them went to order a drink at the bar. Josie was looking at their drinks with envious eyes. She knew that she couldn’t drink alcohol and was fine with it. She would never risk the health of her child for a stupid drink, but that didn't stop her from envying the others. Penelope had noticed that. She leaned in and kissed her cheek softly. She felt Josie relax a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to go get you a non-alcoholic drink? It’s better than nothing.” Penelope whispered softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope pulled away to look at her eyes and Josie nodded her head with a soft smile. The raven haired witch smiled and got up. While she was waiting at the bar, someone arrived beside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Caroline…” Penelope greeted her with a nod, keeping her eyes on the bartender who was doing Josie’s drink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No more Ms. Forbes?” Caroline asked, looking at her with curious but still menacing eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no more Ms. Forbes.” Penelope answered, looking at her with a confident smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And why’s that?” Caroline asked, raising her eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope let out a soft laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, in the past week, I saw the way you act with other students to whom you also reserve your threatening attitude...students like Tyler and his friends. There’s a subtle difference between the way that you act with Tyler, the asshole who treated your daughter like shit, and the way that you act with me. I noticed that you don't give yourself as much in your intimidating role with him as you do with me.” Penelope started to explain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s normal. He’s not the one who impregnated my daughter.” Caroline replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm…I don’t think it’s the real reason.” Penelope said, wrinkling her nose at her, shaking her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What would be the real reason then?” Caroline asked with a harsh laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The real reason is that, deep down, you like me. Scaring me is your way of showing me that…even though it’s a strange way to do it. Deep down, you’re happy that Josie ended up with me…you’re happy that, one day, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span>’m going to be your daughter-in-law.” Penelope answered with a confident smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so sure I would give you my blessing?” Caroline asked with a challenging look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here are your drinks.” The bartender said, placing the two drinks on the counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Penelope said, putting the money on the counter. “Don’t worry Caroline, I like you too and I’m happy that, one day, you’re going to be my mother-in-law. Oh, and you can continue with the intimidating attitude as long as you want.” Penelope assured her with a smile, patting her shoulder before going back to Josie with the drinks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caroline shook her head with an amused smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right, I like you, but I’m not going to say that to you.” Caroline mumbled to herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here, drink this. The bartender said it was the best non-alcoholic drink here.” Penelope said, putting her drink in front of her and kissing her temple before sitting on her chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Josie said with a soft smile. “Did you take the same thing?” Josie asked, seeing the clear resemblance with the two drinks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Penelope simply answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can take an alcoholic drink. I don’t mind.” Josie assured her sincerely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but I do it in solidarity.” Penelope said with a soft smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie looked at her with a big smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It must be exhausting to always be a perfect girlfriend.” Josie said teasingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, pretty exhausting.” Penelope said with a dramatic sigh, playing along. “I have a piece of advice for you, from friend to friend. Never…never get your girlfriend pregnant because mood swings are not a myth and </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> can be really exhausting, I can tell you.” Penelope whispered like if it was a secret with an amused smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie gasped at that and slapped her arm. Penelope chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m only joking, I swear.” Penelope said, still chuckling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah? Really convincing.” Josie said with an unamused expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awww…don’t be mad. I love every part of you…even the grumpy part.” Penelope assured her with still an amused smile, wrapping her arms around her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let go of me.” Josie said with an angry look, but Penelope could see the smile threatening to appear on her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you’re my prisoner. You will never get rid of me. You can look at me with the angriest eyes or the most irritated eyes, but it won't ever make me let go of you.” Penelope assured her with a sincere smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie dropped the angry eyes to look at her with soft eyes instead. She leaned her head on her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How can you sometimes be so annoying and so sweet at the same time?” Josie whispered with a content sigh when Penelope hugged her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope let out a soft laugh at that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's the same question that Mami asks Mom since they first met. It must be a gift I inherited from her.” Penelope said with an amused smile.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>When my cousins were pregnant two years ago, my sisters and I didn't drink alcohol when we were with them to be in solidarity with them...I mean, it wasn't really difficult for my sisters since they rarely drink alcohol and don't really like it, but it was for me sometimes 😅</p><p>Next chapter's title is "Why are they so bad when it comes to Disney songs?" </p><p>🤣🤣🤣 This chapter will be a tribute for my parents who had to endure my sisters and I doing karaoke at the beginning of this pandemic because...well...we had to find something to do 🤣🤣🤣</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0070"><h2>70. Why are they so bad when it comes to Disney songs?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After eating their meals, Josie, Lizzie, MG and Jed decided to go sing karaoke before ordering dessert.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Baby…” Kimberly said with a soft smile, sitting beside her. “What are you doing?” Kimberly asked curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had noticed her daughter's eyes alternating between Josie and her phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m checking something before joining them.” Penelope answered, looking at her phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re looking for a family car.” Kimberly understood, looking at the screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, there are so many options. I want to make the perfect choice.” Penelope said, concentrated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can help you if you want.” Kimberly proposed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Penelope asked with relieved eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course Baby.” Kimberly answered, wrapping her arm around her shoulders and side-hugging her. “But we’ll check that another time. Now go do karaoke with your girlfriend. I know she’s just waiting for you to join her.” Kimberly said seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, you’re right Mom. I’ll go sing karaoke and I’ll be responsible another time.” Penelope said jokingly, getting up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly.” Kimberly said with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A big smile appeared on Josie’s lips when she saw Penelope approaching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lizzie, put Let it go from Frozen. It’s time for Josie and I to break your ears with Disney songs.” Penelope said, clapping her hands together with a determined look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no Lizzie, don’t let them start. Please.” Hope begged her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look how excited she is. We can’t say no.” MG said, pointing at Josie who was already swinging on her heels with a really excited expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“MG, don’t you remember last year at the Christmas party?” Hope asked desperately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We all remember Hope. My ears remember it.” Lizzie assured her. “But MG is right, we can’t say no to that face.” Lizzie said, starting Let it go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie squealed in excitement and Lizzie, Jed and MG joined Hope, leaving Josie and Penelope alone on the little platform. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re both so good at singing, why are they so bad when it comes to Disney songs?” Hope asked with a sigh, wincing at a wrong note from Josie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The biggest mystery of the universe.” Lizzie said with a dramatic sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t complain. Remember that I’m a vampire and that my hearing is really great.” MG said, covering his ears in an attempt to reduce the sound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least they have fun.” Jed said with a shrug, seeing the big smiles on both their faces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ouuu…Disney songs.” Kimberly said in excitement, rushing on the platform and taking a mic to sing with them…unfortunately with the same level of talent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trini arrived beside the group and let out a big sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You haven’t seen anything yet. Kim and Penelope will definitely sing A Happy Beginning Now is Ours from Once Upon A Time.” Trini assured them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And it’s worse than that? How is that even possible?” Lizzie asked horrified.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was being a little dramatic there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s your worst nightmare, believe me.” Trini assured her with a nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, I know that you want to sing Disney songs, but, before that, we have to sing our song Baby.” Kimberly said, looking at her daughter with a knowing look once Let it go was over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group all let out a groan at that. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the Mystic Grill’s manager came to tell them to stop doing karaoke at the request of several customers, the group ordered their dessert and eventually left. They went to buy Josie's new vitamins on the way back to school.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Exhausted, the future parents went straight to Penelope’s room and laid in bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tonight was amazing.” Josie said with a content smile, cuddling against her girlfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it was fun. We should do that more often.” Penelope agreed, rubbing circles on her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, not only to celebrate an ultrasound.” Josie said with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only us would do something like that.” Penelope said with an amused smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re really lucky. Not all teen parents have the chance to have as much support, help or even money than us. We could be forced to work like crazy to pay for everything. We could be just the three of us…with no one else to make sure we’re alright, to allow us to rest for a while, to give our child a big loving family.” Josie said sincerely. “Maybe it’s why Tyler’s words linger on my mind. Maybe I feel like I’m too lucky…like it shouldn’t be that easy to have a baby at 16.” Josie admitted with a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That asshole…don’t listen to him. He just wants to bring us down and we can’t let him win. Tyler doesn’t know anything about parenthood. He didn’t even plan on being a real father. He doesn’t have the right to judge you, to judge us in any way. And of course you’re not too lucky Josie. In fact, you deserve everything.” Penelope assured her seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, and who says I deserve everything?” Josie asked with an amused smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I say it.” Penelope answered with a nod. “And I want you to always feel like you deserve the world. You deserve all the happiness, the love, the help, the support and the stability that you want and I’m always going to fight for what you want…always.” Penelope said sincerely. “And never say that what you’re doing right now is easy because you’re going through a lot. If someone has it easy, it’s me.” Penelope assured her with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie then started to cry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, what is it Jojo? Did I say something wrong?” Penelope asked in a concerned voice, stroking her cheek softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just that you’re so sweet with me and you always know what to say to make me feel better.” Josie answered with a sniff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And that’s making you cry?” Penelope asked softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s just that you do so much for me and I’m not even able to have sex with you. I’m always so tired that I fell asleep yesterday before we even had time to do it. I’m sorry.” Josie cried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jojo, don’t cry for that and especially never apologize for that. Sex is far from essential for me and you know that. I love you no matter what and you have no obligation to have sex with me.” Penelope assured her seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what if, when I’m again able to have sex, you don’t want to have sex with me anymore because you find me fat and ugly and unattractive?” Josie asked, crying harder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Josie, look at me. Look at me.” Penelope said, making Josie look at her in the eyes. “What makes you think I would ever find you less beautiful and attractive than right now?” Penelope asked sincerely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because it’s true that you’re going to find me less beautiful and attractive.” Josie answered with a sniff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can assure you that it could never happen.” Penelope assured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if I don’t believe you?” Josie asked with sincere eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope looked at her without saying anything during a moment. Josie found herself lost in those green eyes and calmed down a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you don’t believe me, then I’ll have to tell you how beautiful you are and how this will never change every day until you believe me.” Penelope finally answered with sincere eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A soft smile formed itself on Josie’s lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so beautiful.” Penelope said with a soft smile, wiping her tears with her thumb. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie let out a soft laugh and buried her face in the crook of Penelope’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’ll tell you this tomorrow, after tomorrow and the day after. You're going to be so tired of hearing me say this that you're going to believe me just so I stop annoying you.” Penelope said, hugging her tight. “And you know I don’t give up easily, so good luck with continuing to believe that you could be less than beautiful.” Penelope said confidently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll see.” Josie said in challenge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t like losing Jojo, so prepare yourself for my overwhelming victory.” Penelope warned her playfully. “Little Spud and I will do a victory dance once it happens.” Penelope said, putting her hand on Josie’s baby bump.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, they must have inherited your confidence because they were already practicing their dance moves today.” Josie said with an amused laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly, and, just like me, they know how beautiful their mommy is.” Penelope said, kissing her cheek softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie suddenly pulled away from Penelope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is everything ok? Am I too annoying?” Penelope asked with a guilty face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s just that my breasts are too sensitive for me to cuddle with you as much.” Josie answered, wincing a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, you could turn on your side and I’ll spoon you if you want.” Penelope proposed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A big smile appeared on Josie’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you should take off your bra because it causes you unnecessary discomfort.” Penelope recommended.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you say that just to see me topless?” Josie asked with playful eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, what I really want is for you to be comfortable.” Penelope answered seriously. “Seeing you topeless is just a bonus.” Penelope said with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, but you can’t touch them, so good luck with that.” Josie said with a shrug, taking off her tank top and then her bra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope fixed her breasts with a dopey smile. When Josie put back her tank top, Penelope looked up at her with a pout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re sure you wouldn’t be more comfortable without it?” Penelope asked with puppy eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m perfect like this.” Josie answered with an amused smile, laying down on her side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope let out a subtle groan, but Josie could still hear it and her amused smile turned into a satisfied smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look how perfect they are Lizzie.” Hope cried, still looking at the picture. “Their little fingers, their little legs, their little nose. They’re the cutest.” Hope cried, touching the picture with her index. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie was rubbing circles on her back softly and was trying hard not to laugh. The scene was hilarious. Hope had been crying and rambling things like that for half an hour now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know Hope, it’s ok.” Lizzie said in a sweet voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How was I not like that when my aunts were pregnant with Nik? Now I want them to send me every ultrasound picture they may have and to tell me all their pregnancy stories. It’s only when Nik was born that I became the most excited cousin. Now I’m an excited aunt long before their birth.” Hope cried, still amazed by the picture. “Do you think my reaction is exaggerated?” Hope asked with a teary laugh, wiping her tears with the back of her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, there’s no such thing as an exaggerated reaction. You’re the only one who knows how you feel.” Lizzie assured her sincerely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Imagine when it’s going to be our baby in a picture like this. I will cry like crazy then.” Hope said with an amused smile, looking at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have to make sure that you don't get dehydrated.” Lizzie said teasingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope let out a laugh and leaned her head on her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crying is exhausting.” Hope admitted with a yawn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we should sleep. We still have school tomorrow.” Lizzie said, tapping her arm softly before moving to lay down.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>😂😂😂 You don't want to hear my twin sister and me singing the songs from the musical episode of OUAT, especially A Happy Beginning Now is Ours 😂😂😂 If that does not sum up the beginning of quarantine in our house...</p><p>Next chapter's title is "A secret shopping adventure with my girlfriend? The best of dates"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0071"><h2>71. A secret shopping adventure with my girlfriend? The best of dates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Two days later</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Since Josie’s baby bump was showing more and more and Josie needed maternity bras, today was the day that Auntie Lizzie was impatiently waiting for since she learned that Josie was pregnant. It was shopping day. It was also Saturday, so they had all the time they wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to have so much fun.” Lizzie said excitedly once they were on the road.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t forget that, if we enter a baby clothing store, we don’t go crazy.” Josie reminded her, turning to look at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I’ll be there to control her.” Hope assured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Josie said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean you’ll control me? You’re probably going to be as bad as me if we enter a baby clothing store.” Lizzie whispered to her once Josie was not looking at them anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but, if Josie thinks that I’m here to control your impulses, she won’t think she needs to control </span>
  <em>
    <span>our </span>
  </em>
  <span>impulses, so we’ll be free to do everything we want.” Hope whispered to her with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re really clever.” Lizzie whispered with an approving nod. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I know an excellent baby clothing store at the mall. I bought a lot of clothes for Nik there.” Hope whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A secret shopping adventure with my girlfriend? The best of dates.” Lizzie whispered with an excited smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s call it the first part of tonight’s date.” Hope whispered with a big smile before kissing her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope I’ll have no trouble finding clothes that I like. I know that maternity clothes can sometimes be…” Josie said, trying to find the right word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dowdy, frumpy.” Penelope completed with an amused smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that.” Josie said with a grimace. “At least, for a teenager…” Josie said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, my mothers said there is a greater variety of clothing compared to before. We’ll surely find clothes for you. At least, we’ll find the essential and we’ll check for a few things online.” Penelope assured her. “And Mami sent me a detailed list of tips and stuff like that to help us.” Penelope said with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No way, my mom did the same thing.” Josie replied with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t surprise me with how they got along so well on Thursday.” Penelope said with an amused smile. “And tomorrow my mom and I will go look for family cars in actual car shops. Do you want to come with us?” Penelope asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe, I’ll see how I feel.” Josie answered with a shrug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, I probably won't make a choice right away. It’s mainly to see the different options.” Penelope said, stopping at traffic lights. “I still hesitate between 5 seats or 7 seats.” Penelope admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Already thinking about expanding the family or what?” Josie asked with an amused smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not necessarily. It’s just that a 7 seater car is more convenient when aunts and uncles follow us everywhere.” Penelope explained, resuming on advancing when the traffic lights turned green. “And, if we still have the same car when we decide to actually expand the family, we won’t have to change our car if it still works perfectly fine.” Penelope said with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s so sexy when you talk about cars, expanding the family, taking care of me.” Josie said, biting her bottom lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope wiggled her eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to be sexy too when you’re going to be pregnant though.” Josie added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope looked briefly at her and rolled her eyes before turning her attention back on the road.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still not 100% sure about that though.” Penelope admitted with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok. I know I’m teasing you and that your moms are teasing you too, but it’s your choice in the end and I’ll accept it no matter what.” Josie assured her sincerely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you will.” Penelope said with a soft smile. “But I genuinely don’t know yet. Maybe it will be clearer in a few years. Maybe it will be clearer when they’ll finally be there.” Penelope said with a shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe after seeing me give birth you’ll be like </span>
  <em>
    <span>No, never</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Josie said with an amused smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm…I don’t think so. I saw my own birth with and without my mami’s comments and that never traumatized me.” Penelope assured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can totally imagine your mother commenting everything.” Josie said with a soft laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In fact, the worst part for me will probably be to see you in pain.” Penelope said sincerely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie looked at her in adoration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awww…it’s ok. I’m going to be ok.” Josie assured her, passing her hand in Penelope’s hair softly.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know. I just can’t help it, but I should be fine.” Penelope assured her with a soft smile. “How are you feeling this morning? Are the new vitamins helping with the nausea?” Penelope asked, putting her hand on Josie’s tight softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still have nausea in the morning, but I feel better the rest of the day. I don’t know if it’s because of the vitamins.” Josie answered with a shrug. “Do you think I should stop with the new study plan since I should start feeling better soon?” Josie asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, we can't predict how you will feel during this last month of school and, if you feel better and the new study plan makes your life even easier and prevents you from stressing out, so be it.” Penelope answered seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but I miss being with you in class.” Josie admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You just have to come to more classes if that’s what you want. You can just listen to the teacher or do your personal homework. The teachers all know about the situation and I’m sure they won’t mind.” Penelope proposed. “I just don’t want you to be in the same situation as last week. Besides, we’ll probably both have that type of education once the baby is there. I have no intention to leave my baby with someone else all day during school days. At least not the first few months.” Penelope assured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I agree with you.” Josie assured her with a nod. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They then heard Hope and Lizzie giggled in the back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t trust Hope at all when she says she’ll control Lizzie. I’m sure she’s as bad as her.” Josie whispered to Penelope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Without a doubt.” Penelope said with a soft laugh.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter's title is "Ugly as sin? Speak for yourself Park"  I wonder who says that 🤔😂</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0072"><h2>72. Ugly as sin? Speak for yourself Park</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! </p><p>Spoiler alert : the two dumbasses almost get in real trouble 😂 Well, I know they're all dumbasses in this story, but I'm talking about the two dumbasses of the Saltzman twins’ girlfriends' support group 😂</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They had some help from an employee to find the type of clothing Josie was looking for and she was now trying some of them on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I absolutely love shopping.” Penelope said with a big smile on her face, sitting on one of the benches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too bad there’s nothing Lizzie can try on in this store.” Hope said with a dramatic sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I’ll make you a private fashion show another time.” Lizzie said with a suggestive smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With what type of clothing?” Hope asked with hopeful eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll want me to finish that fashion show fast, that’s the only thing I’m going to tell you.” Lizzie answered with a confident shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now it can only be two possibilities : a sexy as fuck type of fashion show or totally the opposite and she’s just playing with you.” Penelope said, nudging Hope playfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would still find Lizzie sexy in a garbage bag, so it can only be the first one.” Hope replied with a shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I completely understand. I would still find Josie sexy even if she was wearing a garbage bag with garbage in it.” Penelope replied with a nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope then looked at Penelope and they looked at each other for a few seconds, clearly ready for a competition.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah…I still thought that Lizzie was really sexy even when she was covered with the remains of that spider we killed.” Hope replied, narrowing her eyes at Penelope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well…</span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> still thought that Josie was the sexiest girl in the world even when she was covered in dirt at her birthday.” Penelope replied with a fake smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? What about if she was covered in manure instead?” Hope asked in challenge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They continued to go on like this and Lizzie was looking at them, completely discouraged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah, woah, ok…what is the deal with you arguing about disgusting things we could be covered with?” Josie asked, looking at them in total confusion and embarrassment when she got out of the dressing room she was in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girls stopped arguing right away and Penelope looked at Josie to see what she was wearing this time. She was stunned by the view.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should really wear overalls more often Jojo.” Penelope assured her, nodding at herself while eyeing her from head to toes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie blushed a little at Penelope’s reaction and looked at herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to buy more than just one of those, right?” Penelope asked with hopeful eyes and a big smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie smiled back at her and nodded her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? And I thought you would still find her sexy in a garbage bag. But no, you prefer her with…” Hope started to say before her girlfriend cut her off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!!! Don’t you dare start again with that you two!!!” Lizzie exclaimed, looking at them with a really irritated expression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope and Penelope then looked like two kids who were just scolded by their mother. They knew that, when Lizzie was in that state, they could be in trouble if they didn’t stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. We’ll stop, I promise.” Hope promised her with desperate eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry too and I assure you that we’ll stop.” Penelope assured the twins who were looking at them with severe looks and folded arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope so because everyone looks at us since you started acting like idiots.” Lizzie informed with menacing eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like it when we feel embarrassed?” Josie asked with raised eyebrows pointing at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope and Penelope looked at each other with guilty smiles. They were in trouble. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s just that I love you so much and Hope loves Lizzie so much and I suppose we both think that it’s impossible to love our girlfriend more than we do, so we argue to know who loves her girlfriend the most.” Penelope said in a rush the first explanation that came to her mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amazing, the first time that I learn that my girlfriend </span>
  <em>
    <span>loves</span>
  </em>
  <span> me is right after I learn she pictured me covered with cow dung.” Lizzie said with an unimpressed look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, she doesn’t know anything. Don’t listen to her.” Hope replied in a rush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you don’t love me I see?” Lizzie asked with raised eyebrows, seeming offended.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, it’s not-it’s not what I meant.” Hope stuttered, starting to get nervous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The twins looked at the girls, seeming really unimpressed and mad.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, I’m sorry if our little argument annoyed you, but can you really blame us? I mean, I know you can’t really understand our situation because you’re not dating the most beautiful girls on this planet, but still…” Penelope said with a confident smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The twins’ expression started to soften a little. Hope gave a look at Penelope, understanding where she was going.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Park is right. Do you expect us not to say how beautiful you are every chance we get? We need to make people know that we’re the luckiest girls.” Hope said, looking at the twins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In comparison with you, we’re ugly as sin.” Penelope replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugly as sin? Speak for yourself, Park.” Hope said, looking at her offended.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was just to amplify the fact that they are beautiful Mikaelson, don’t take it personal.” Penelope said, rolling her eyes at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, ok. Don’t start arguing again. You were on the right track.” Josie said, interrupting a potential fight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What you really need to understand in this whole situation is that, no matter what, we will always find you beautiful and this will never change.” Penelope said sincerely, approaching Josie with a confident smile and wrapping her arms around her waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And that you find me really sexy in overalls.” Josie said with a teasing smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That too.” Penelope said with a nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope looked at Lizzie and opened her arms with a big smile and hopeful eyes. Lizzie rolled her eyes at her and hugged her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re both so annoying together.” Lizzie said with a dramatic sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But at least we’re charming.” Hope said with a shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you’re lucky that you’re charming.” Lizzie warned her playfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have other things to try on. Will you be good this time?” Josie asked, looking at Penelope in the eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I assure you I won’t act like a child with Hope.” Penelope assured her sincerely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope it’s true because, if you want me to buy overalls, you have to be good.” Josie warned her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I promise you that I will be good.” Penelope promised her with a smile.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>😂😂😂 I love this chapter</p><p>Next chapter's title is "We completely forgot to keep an eye on them"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0073"><h2>73. We completely forgot to keep an eye on them</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Josie hadn’t found everything she wanted, but it was a good start. By the time they were finished, it was lunch time so they went to the mall’s food court. The future parents were so concentrated on their discussion that it took a while before they realized that Lizzie and Hope were gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was thinking that we could maybe check for second-hand baby furniture before checking for new ones because we can sometimes find some in very good condition.” Penelope proposed, taking a sip of her soda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I totally agree. If we can contribute to the reuse of certain furniture, I’m all for it.” Josie said, nodding in agreement. “Fuck, where did the girls go?” Josie asked, realizing they were gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We completely forgot to keep an eye on them.” Penelope said, putting her hand in her face with a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are two baby clothing stores and two other clothing stores with some baby clothing in it. How are we even going to find them? What if we’re too late?” Josie asked, discouraged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, is everything ok? Did you lose someone? Do you need help?” A charming old lady asked them softly, approaching them after seeing their distress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, we’re ok, thank you. We just lost two future aunts who are probably cleaning out the shops of their baby clothing right now. It’s not a big deal.” Penelope answered with an amused smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I see.” The old lady said with a soft laugh. “Well, if I can help you, I personally think that the best baby clothing store here is the first one you see when you go this way.” The old lady said, pointing in a direction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, I think we’re going to go check there first.” Josie said with a grateful smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take care of emptying the trays. I’m taking care of the bags.” Penelope said, getting up and starting to pick up the bags.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good luck to resist when you’ll see those clothes.” The old lady said with a soft laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure it will, but I have to learn to resist my future mom's urges.” Josie said with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Lizzie and Hope surely won’t resist their future aunts’ urges.” Penelope assured Josie with a nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good luck with your mission.” The old lady said with an amused smile before returning to her initial table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t let your urges win Josie, don’t let your urges win.” Josie said to herself when Penelope and her entered the store, her eyes scanning the place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I initially thought that we could separate to find them faster, but I think that you’re going to stay with me.” Penelope said with a soft laugh. “Come on.” Penelope said, heading in a direction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to help you carry the bags?” Josie asked, seeing her hands full.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m ok with carrying them.” Penelope answered, shaking her head while eyeing the place, looking for the girls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Already doing that Penelope.” Josie said with an amused laugh, rolling her eyes at her. “A simple shopping bag won’t be too heavy for a 10 weeks pregnant girl Pen.” Josie assured her with a serious look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope looked at her and let out a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here, happy now?” Penelope asked, handing her the lightest bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie rolled her eyes at her again. She should have known that Penelope would be such a cliché. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can roll your eyes as you want, it won’t change my mind.” Penelope assured her with a smile, leaning in to kiss her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I know, Protective Mama.” Josie said with a teasing smile when they pulled away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, let’s not forget the task at hand.” Penelope said with a soft smile, continuing to guide Josie through the store.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are we going to do about baby clothes since we won’t know the gender of our baby before their birth?” Josie asked curiously, intertwining her arm with Penelope’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll probably buy boy and girl clothes and there’s also neutral clothes that can be interesting.” Penelope answered with a shrug, adjusting the bags in her hands so they didn't bother Josie. “Anyway, I don’t think we’ll ever run out of clothes.” Penelope said with a laugh, thinking about the fact that Lizzie and Hope were far from the only ones able to clean out the baby clothing shops.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Speaking of that, I just found the girls.” Josie said, pointing in a direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope smirked and was about to go towards them when she stopped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re not going to stop them?” Josie asked, looking at Penelope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nahh, they’re having fun.” Penelope answered, seeing how excited they were about that. “Let’s go do something else.” Penelope proposed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excellent idea.” Josie agreed with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want a donut from that artisanal bakery you like?” Penelope asked, looking at her girlfriend with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, you’re reading my mind.” Josie answered with a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you believe that the baby is going to be so small?” Lizzie asked in adoration, holding a bodysuit for newborn babies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, look at this one. It’s just perfect.” Hope said, showing one to Lizzie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>My parents think they’re in control. That’s so cute.</span>
  </em>
  <span> You’re right, it’s perfect for Josie and Penelope.” Lizzie said with an amused smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When do you think they’ll notice we’re gone?” Hope asked curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hopefully after we bought what we want.” Lizzie answered with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At worst, we’ll come back another day without them.” Hope said with a shrug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> the way that you’re thinking. Why didn’t I like you before? All the shopping we could have done before if I hadn’t been so stupid.” Lizzie said with a dramatic sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And all the great sex we’ve been having wasn’t enough to make you think you were stupid before?” Hope asked in mocked offense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That too.” Lizzie answered with a smirk, kissing her lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope so.” Hope said with a fake pout.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter's title is "Yeah, but it’s more satisfying like that"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0074"><h2>74. Yeah, but it’s more satisfying like that</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What are you doing Gorgeous?” Penelope asked, wrapping her arms around her shoulders from behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope was doing some homework in her room and Josie was sitting on the armchair by the window. The raven haired witch decided to go see the brunette when she saw that she was writing in a book, seeming really concentrated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie smiled at the embrace and put her hand on Penelope’s arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My mom gave this book to me yesterday. It’s a pregnancy memory book.” Josie answered, showing her the cover page. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I completely forgot to buy one. Did you write anything yet?” Penelope asked curiously, kissing her temple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wrote a few things, but I took more time to cross all the daddy mentions out to replace them with mama mentions.” Josie answered, showing her one of the modifications she had done and turning her head to look at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope let out a soft laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know you could have used your magic to do that, right?” Penelope asked, looking at her with amused eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but it’s more satisfying like that.” Josie answered with a shrug before giving her a kiss. “You should have seen my mom yesterday when she gave me this. She felt so bad to give me this book instead of a book for two moms. I assure her she didn’t have to worry about it.” Josie said with a soft laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And, like you said, it’s more satisfying to see the crossed out words…particularly when the father could have been fucking Tyler.” Penelope said with a groan at the thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s not talk about him.” Josie said softly, stroking her cheek in a calming way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Imagine if the earrings hadn’t been my mothers’. Imagine if we never knew they were my child too. You would’ve been stuck with this moron forever. Our child would’ve been stuck with a dad who doesn’t care about them.” Penelope said, just the thought of it horrified her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t think about it Pen. You know that we would’ve found out anyway. I mean, the baby will probably have traits similar to yours.” Josie said with a reassuring smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I would’ve missed a lot.” Penelope said sadly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie put the book on her lap and turned in the armchair so that she could take Penelope’s cheeks in her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you won’t miss anything in this scenario…in the real scenario, not the ones that you may be doing in your insecure mind right now.” Josie assured her sincerely. “Besides, we both know that your protective instinct would’ve been present with me even if you hadn’t known that the baby was yours. We both know that you would’ve been the one there for me during difficult times because Tyler wouldn’t have known what to do or wouldn’t have cared at all. He certainly wouldn’t have distracted me from jabs with ridiculous baby names.” Josie said with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope smiled back at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I’ve always been yours and me being with Tyler never changed that. If I didn’t know I was carrying your baby right now, I would dream about that thought every day.” Josie assured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope leaned her forehead against hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t have been the only one.” Penelope assured her, looking at her in the eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie wrapped her arms around Penelope’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you done with homework? I want to cuddle in bed.” Josie said with a pout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not exactly done, but, if my girl wants cuddles, she’s going to have cuddles.” Penelope assured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So whipped.” Josie said teasingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I just don’t want you to get mad at me. You’re quite sensitive these days.” Penelope said jokingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie gasped and slapped her arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m only joking.” Penelope assured her with a laugh, which wasn’t convincing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure. It’s why you’re always doing jokes about that.” Josie said with a pout, folding her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awww…don’t be mad at me. Those jokes are just too tempting to do. I will stop doing them, ok. I promise. ” Penelope said sincerely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t believe you Pen.” Josie replied, still with her pout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A big smile appeared on Penelope’s face and, before Josie had time to react to that, the raven haired witch picked her up bridal style.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Josie asked, looking at her with an angry face, but she just looked like an angry puppy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope you’ll do better than that when you reprimand our child because I don’t think it will be effective.” Penelope said with an amused smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Put me down.” Josie said, trying to look menacing now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you’re too cute in my arms.” Penelope replied. “And I also know that you don’t want me to put you down.” Penelope whispered with a confident smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? What makes you think that?” Josie asked annoyed, rolling her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you’re grabbing my shoulder like a little monkey who doesn’t want to be put down.” Penelope answered with playful eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie looked at her hand and realized that Penelope was in fact right. The brunette sighed and leaned her head on Penelope’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t like it when you tease me about that. I know I’m sensitive these days and it’s hard for me.” Josie sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I’m sorry. I didn’t think you would take it that way. I thought that, by making jokes, I was lightening the situation a bit.” Penelope said sincerely. “It used to work when you were grumpy during your period.” Penelope said with soft eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie let out a soft laugh at that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right.” Josie admitted with a smile. “But I’m more sensitive now though, so it really doesn’t work.” Josie assured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hear you now, don’t worry Jojo.” Penelope said with a nod, smiling softly while walking towards the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope laid her on the bed and Josie continued to hold on her. Penelope let out a soft laugh and laid down beside her. The brunette snuggled up against Penelope immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok, I forgive you.” Josie said, holding her tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going anywhere Jojo.” Penelope assured her with a soft laugh at the way Josie was hugging her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I’m too annoying and you want to leave, you won’t be able to.” Josie said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you can’t be annoying. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span>’m the annoying one here.” Penelope replied in mocked offense. “Like you could ever be annoying. You don’t have that talent.” Penelope added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie let out a soft laugh at Penelope’s comment. She appreciated the way her girlfriend responded to her own comment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t argue with you about that. It’s true that you have a real talent for being annoying.” Josie agreed with an amused smile, burying her face in the crook of her neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not my fault if I’m good at everything.” Penelope bragged jokingly. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter's title is "Woah, Lizzie…we’re in a public place" 👀</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0075"><h2>75. Woah, Lizzie…we’re in a public place</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! Hizzie are going on a date!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“How did you manage to get a reservation for the fanciest restaurant in town? You usually have to book at least two months in advance if you’re lucky.” Lizzie said stunned when they were sitting at their table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have contacts.” Hope said with a smile, shrugging.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When you told me to dress fancy, I wasn’t expecting you to bring me to the best restaurant in town.” Lizzie admitted with an excited smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only the best for you Snuggle Panda.” Hope said with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You find my new nickname I see.” Lizzie said with a soft laugh. “I thought it was supposed to be a revenge for Tiny Pooh.” Lizzie said, looking at Hope with raised eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but the only nicknames that popped into my mind were cute nicknames.” Hope admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m really curious about the Panda part to be honest.” Lizzie admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you ever seen a baby panda? Try to look at a baby panda without having the urge to cuddle them.” Hope challenged her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you have an urge to cuddle me right now…” Lizzie guessed curiously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you think I asked for a banquette where we can sit next to each other?” Hope asked with a laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie smiled and leaned into her a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re really beautiful tonight.” Hope said, looking at her with soft eyes. “I mean, you’re always beautiful, just like I said earlier at the mall, but tonight you look like a princess.” Hope clarified with an amused smile when she saw Lizzie looking at her with questioning raised eyebrows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you’re really beautiful too. You should put on a dress more often.” Lizzie assured her, eyeing her from head to toes with a suggestive smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Noted.” Hope said with a smirk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know what you’re going to eat?” Lizzie asked curiously, looking at the menu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know yet.” Hope answered, starting to look at the menu too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't know yet what to order for the main course, but I sure know what I want for dessert.” Lizzie said with a suggestive smile, looking down at her menu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? They haven't given us the dessert menus yet.” Hope said confused, looking at her. “Oh, I see.” Hope said with a smirk, understanding what she meant when she saw her suggestive smile. “I think I’ll choose that dessert too. I heard it was divine.” Hope said with playful eyes, playing along.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t really choose the same dessert as me.” Lizzie said with a playful smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right, it’s a similar dessert then.” Hope corrected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, your dessert surely won’t be as divine as mine.” Lizzie assured her, putting her hand on Hope’s tight. “I’m the only one on this planet who can taste a tribrid.” Lizzie bragged. “And I’m also the only one on this planet who can control a tribrid.” Lizzie added with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not tonight Snuggle Panda.” Hope assured her with a laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie’s hand then got closer from Hope’s center and the tribrid tried hard to contain her moan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah, Lizzie…we’re in a public place.” Hope whispered, looking around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, it’s just to show you the control that </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> have.” Lizzie said with a nonchalant shrug, her hand getting even closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope put her hand before her mouth to hide it and murmured something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hope…what are you doing?” Lizzie asked short of breath, grabbing the banquette to help her contain her moans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me? Nothing.” Hope assured her unconvincingly, showing her hands to amplify the fact that she wasn’t touching her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie looked at her with a look saying</span>
  <em>
    <span> I know it’s your magic, you won’t fool me</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like the waiter is coming our way.” Hope said, pointing her head towards the waiter who was approaching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Lizzie groaned, knowing what Hope wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, you’ve won.” Lizzie groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope ended the spell with a movement of her hand under the table and Lizzie let out a relieved sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Ladies, my name is Richard and I’m going to be your waiter today. Are you ready to order?” The waiter asked with a warm smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie was about to say no, but Hope spoke before her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, we’re both going to take the best meal you serve here and your best wine.” Hope said, closing her menu and handing it to the waiter. “Right Babe?” Hope asked Lizzie, looking at her with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Lizzie answered with a smile, handing her menu to the waiter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, call me if you need anything.” The waiter said before leaving them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know if I’ll like their best meal?” Lizzie asked with raised eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trust me Snuggle Panda, I know you’ll love it.” Hope assured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for not calling me Snuggle Panda in front of the waiter by the way.” Lizzie said with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem My Omega.” Hope said with a smirk. “And don’t look at me as if you don’t like when I call you that because I know that’s not true.” Hope assured her confidently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not true.” Lizzie said unconvincingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to verify the effect that it has on you myself?” Hope asked with a raised eyebrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie shook her head with wide eyes, knowing that the mess in her pants was contradictory to her words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know how it drives you crazy when I order you to call me Alpha.” Hope whispered in her ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie let out a moan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop talking now because I won’t be able to last until the end of this dinner otherwise.” Lizzie warned her in a low tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope nodded at that. She kissed her cheek gently and smelled her scent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for tonight’s date. After everything that happened lately, it’s great to relax and enjoy the moment.” Lizzie said sincerely, hugging her and enjoying her warmth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t thank me for that. It’s the least I can do.” Hope said, looking at her with a soft smile. “You’ve done a lot for Josie and for me with all this wolf instinct situation. I wanted to treat you like a princess tonight to thank you for being there for me in this difficult time.” Hope said gratefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been there for me when Josie was a bitch to me. You don’t have to thank me for doing the same with you.” Lizzie said with a smile. “But I don’t mind you treating me like a princess though.” Lizzie assured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope smiled at her and kissed her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that.” Hope said with a nod.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once back to the school, the girls didn’t stop kissing on their way back to Hope’s room. The tribrid backed Lizzie on the door after it was closed, kissing her roughly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should’ve rented a room in the hotel right next to the restaurant.” Hope said, breathing heavily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I agree. The drive back here was a real torture.” Lizzie moaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Especially with you teasing me like crazy.” Hope groaned in a low tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie looked at her with an amused smile, knowing she had teased her a lot in the car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have no choice but to punish this bad behavior.” Hope said with lust in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds more like you’re going to reward my bad behavior.” Lizzie admitted with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, it’s hard to do discipline with you.” Hope said with a playful smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The real punishment would be if you didn’t have sex with me at all.” Lizzie said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but it’s not going to happen.” Hope assured her with hungry eyes.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ahhh...I love them</p><p>Next chapter's title is "Just great?" 🤔 I wonder what is just great?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0076"><h2>76. Just great?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! Mom and Daughter are looking for a minivan.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“So…do you know what you want to do?” Kimberly asked her daughter with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh…buying a car. That’s what we’re here for Mom.” Penelope answered with a confused face at her mother’s question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know Baby.” Kimberly said, rolling her eyes at her daughter. “I mean, do you want to ask someone who works here to help us?” Kimberly asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We could start by checking on our own and we’ll see if we need help. Anyway, there’s surely a seller who will come to us without our asking.” Penelope said with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, how can I help you?” A seller asked with an enthusiastic smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope looked at her mother with a look saying </span>
  <em>
    <span>What did I tell you?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“In fact, we checked a few cars online and we’re here to see them for real.” Kimberly answered with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, do you have the name of those cars?” The seller asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I have a list there.” Penelope answered, handing him the list.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect, let’s go see the first one.” The seller said, checking the name and heading for the car in question. “So, you’re the one buying a car?” The seller asked Penelope with a perplexed look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it’s me.” Penelope answered with a nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I must say, I rarely see a teenager buying a minivan as a first car. I’m intrigued.” The seller admitted with a soft laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, my girlfriend is pregnant, so that’s why I’m buying a minivan.” Penelope said with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, what a situation…a minivan is definitely a good option then.” The seller said with a stunned expression. “You must love her a lot if you accepted to be with her even though she’s having a baby. It’s a lot of responsibilities. You have a lot of guts. It’s a shame that the father of that child doesn’t have that guts. The father of my cousin didn’t have that guts too.” The seller said, arriving at the minivan and taking the sheet with the information.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In fact, the father of that child has that guts since it’s kinda me.” Penelope admitted. “I mean, I got my girlfriend pregnant.” Penelope clarified when she saw the confusion on the seller’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope and Josie had discussed about the situation and had decided that they weren’t going to hide the fact that it was Penelope’s baby…without mentioning the earrings’ part of course. There were other reasons that could explain the situation they were in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sorry if I assumed things. You shouldn’t even have to clarify this to me.” The seller apologized. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s ok. You’re certainly not the first person to whom I will clarify this.” Penelope assured him with a laugh, thinking about the complexity of their situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m glad that you take your responsibilities and we’ll try to find the best car for you. I have kids on my own, so I know what can be really practical.” The seller assured her with a soft laugh. “What is your budget so I can better guide you?” The seller asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a big inheritance in my bank account, so I just want the perfect minivan for my family.” Penelope answered. “And it has to be a hybrid.” Penelope added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can see that with this list. We have great hybrid cars of all kinds here, so you came to the right place.” The seller assured her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The seller then started to talk to them about the minivan. After that, Kimberly and Penelope sat in it and looked at the interior. They did that with all the others on the list.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, how do you find this one?” Kimberly asked her daughter with an enthusiastic smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s great.” Penelope answered with a shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just great?” Kimberly asked with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. It was always the best one from the beginning and what the seller said only confirmed it. However, it’s like there’s something missing. I don’t know what.” Penelope admitted with a puzzled expression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I know exactly what is missing.” Kimberly said with a knowing look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She opened the door and looked at the seller. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, could we see the different color of this minivan?” Kimberly asked him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” The seller answered, taking a tablet nearby and typing on it. “Here, you can see the different exterior and interior colors.” The seller said, handing the tablet to Kimberly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here Baby.” Kimberly said, handing it to her daughter with a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like a simple color could make a difference.” Penelope said with an amused laugh, looking at the different color. “Woah, what is this color?” Penelope asked with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm…fathom blue pearl. Do you like it?” Kimberly asked, already knowing the answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that color is awesome. It’s the one. Looks like you were right Mom.” Penelope answered with a big smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m always right.” Kimberly said with a smile. “So you’re ready to buy it?” Kimberly asked curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m ready.” Penelope answered, nodding her head vigorously. “Do you think I’m going too fast? Do you think I should wait?” Penelope asked, suddenly insecure and needing the approbation of her mom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, if you feel like you’re ready, then it’s the right time.” Kimberly assured her with a soft smile, putting her hand on her shoulder. “But you probably won’t have it immediately since there isn’t one with the color that you want here.” Kimberly warned her, seeing the excitation on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long do you think I will have to wait?” Penelope asked with a frown, not wanting to wait too long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Normally, it’s not that long, but the seller will probably know better than me.” Kimberly answered. “Come on, let’s go tell him that we find the one.” Kimberly said, opening her door.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter's title is "Besides, I love your subtil white locks"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0077"><h2>77. Besides, I love your subtil white locks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! Another moment between Penelope and Kim</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Making a baby, done. Buying a car, done. What is next? Buying a house?” Kimberly asked jokingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haha, not for now.” Penelope answered with a laugh. “Thanks for coming with me. I think I would have had a hard time understanding all the paperwork without you.” Penelope said gratefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know it can be a lot. I remember when I was your age. You’ll see, you’ll get used to all these adult things.” Kimberly reassured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, probably sooner than normal teenagers.” Penelope said. “But, seriously, I can’t wait to drive Josie around town in our own minivan. Not one of the school old cars, our minivan with very comfortable seats.” Penelope said excited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With the price it cost, the seats better be comfortable.” Kimberly said with a laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s sure that this car wouldn’t have been one of my choices if I didn’t have a lot of money.” Penelope said with wide eyes. “But it’s a hybrid minivan and I created a spell to increase the electric battery efficiency, so it will be worth it in the end.” Penelope admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You created a spell for that?” Kimberly asked stunned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I still have to see how much it increases the battery efficiency though.” Penelope answered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you create actual spells that work? It always surprises me.” Kimberly asked impressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just more intelligent than you, that’s all.” Penelope said teasingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re right. You’re my little genius.” Kimberly said with a smile, ruffling her hair while keeping her eyes on the road. “So, do you want to go eat somewhere or are you tired of your old mom already?” Kimberly asked jokingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What kind of daughter would I be if I didn’t spend time with my old mom? Besides, I love your subtil white locks.” Penelope said with a teasing smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kimberly gasped at that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I said that I didn’t want to hear about my white hair anymore and I know you know it.” Kimberly said with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I’ll go see you often once you are in a retirement home and I’ll make sure that the walls of your room are well insulated so that you and Mami can make love without being afraid that others will hear you.” Penelope added, laughing softly at her comment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It must be a nightmare for your Mami when we both annoy her like this.” Kimberly said with a laugh, shaking her head. “Speaking of which, I told her I was going to talk to you about something. With everything that had happened with Josie the past two weeks, I kinda forgot.” Kimberly remembered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” Penelope asked, looking at her with a frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mami told me that she didn’t always find it really funny when we join forces to annoy her and I told her that we were going to be more careful with that. She knows that we don’t do it to be mean, but it still makes her sad sometimes even though she hides it.” Kimberly explained, feeling bad about that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh…I didn’t realize it.” Penelope said with a sad smile, not expecting that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t mean that we have to completely stop doing jokes and annoying her in a playful way. We just have to be more attentive to her non-verbal language and not team up together all the time.” Kimberly said sincerely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel bad…and the fact that she didn’t talk to us about it sooner…” Penelope said, looking at her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kimberly parked the car on the side of the road.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I feel bad too. She shouldn’t even have had to tell me this. I should’ve known when it was making her sad, she’s my wife.” Kimberly said, not feeling proud of herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m in the same boat. Yesterday, Josie told me that she didn’t like my jokes about her mood swings or the fact that she’s more sensitive.” Penelope said, feeling the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pen, I thought I told you it was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> bad idea to make jokes about that.” Kimberly said with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know Mom. However, in my defense, it used to make her smile practically every time she was grumpy on her period. It simply doesn’t work now, but I should have understood that by myself. I always tell myself that I can read her like a book, but I guess it’s not always true.” Penelope said with a sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The most important part is to learn from our mistakes.” Kimberly said sincerely. “And your Mami also told me that she wanted me to put my foot down with you more often, so I’m going to do that. I won’t accept other phone calls like the one we received from the grocery store.” Kimberly warned her firmly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trini was right about the effect that strict Kimberly had on Penelope. The teenager was looking at her mother with the eyes of a guilty puppy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Understood?” Kimberly asked seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Mom.” Penelope answered with a nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And, next time Mami tell you not to do something, you listen to her because there will be consequences otherwise.” Kimberly assured her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. I didn’t intend on disobeying Mami. It won’t happen again. I promise.” Penelope promised her mother sincerely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kimberly let out a sigh and took her daughter’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mami and I love you from the bottom of our hearts and always wanted what’s best for you, you know that right?” Kimberly asked, looking at her with soft eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course Mom.” Penelope said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And we’re really proud of you. We know how hard it can be to have a child at your age and, even when you make mistakes…because no mother is perfect, we’re always going to be proud of you.” Kimberly said, gently passing her hand in her daughter’s hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, your statement isn’t true since you and Mami are in fact perfect.” Penelope said with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kimberly let out a soft laugh and kissed her temple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re our greatest pride Baby and, when I see in your eyes that your baby is </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> greatest pride, it warms my heart. I feel like your mami and I did a good job…that we raised a great woman and a great mother.” Kimberly said with a proud smile.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re amazing moms and you’re going to be amazing grandmas.” Penelope assured her with a sincere smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Becoming a grandma in my early thirties. I should have known that it was going to happen.” Kimberly said with an amused laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You and Mami are going to be active grandmas. That’s cool.” Penelope said with a shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll have to be careful so that the situation doesn’t repeat itself with your child.” Kimberly said seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I agree with you on that.” Penelope said with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kimberly started the engine and went on the road again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, let’s go eat something. It will distract you from the fear that your child could have a child in 16 years.” Kimberly said with an amused smile.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter's title is "But now you have a 5-passenger minivan"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0078"><h2>78. But now you have a 5-passenger minivan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There is mention of miscarriage in this chapter, so I prefer to warn you</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Mention of miscarriage </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sooner that morning, Trini was in the kitchen when the doorbell rang. She went to open the door with a puzzled expression. She wasn’t expecting anyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Josie…hi.” Trini said with a soft smile when she saw it was her. “You know Penelope isn’t here, right?” Trini asked with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. I came here to see you.” Josie answered with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Trini asked, surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, is that ok? Are you busy?” Josie asked, not wanting to disturb her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, of course it’s ok. Come on in.” Trini answered, letting her in. “I’m in the process of doing a batch of soup though, so we’re going to go in the kitchen.” Trini said, guiding her in the kitchen once she took off her shoes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, can I help you?” Josie asked enthusiastically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trini looked at her and seemed to reflect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, if you want, but only if you’re seated.” Trini clarified.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie looked at her with an amused look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is no room for discussion. Come and sit here young lady.” Trini said, pointing one of the kitchen island stools. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No wonder why Penelope is so protective. She inherited that from you both.” Josie said, sitting on the said stool.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s pretty much a family thing, but, for my part, I know that standing can be exhausting while being pregnant.” Trini said, giving Josie a knife and a chopping board. “Here, you can start by chopping the carrots. I already wash them.” Trini said, pointing the carrots.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to cut them in a certain way?” Josie asked curiously, going to wash her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, do it as you feel. Do you want something to drink?” Trini asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, water please. I’m thirsty.” Josie answered with a smile. “I'm really thirstier than before. I read in one of my books that it was normal and that it was important to stay well hydrated, so I’m always drinking.” Josie said with a soft laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know the feeling. Here.” Trini said, giving her the glass before she went back to her seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s probably one of the reasons why we pee so often.” Josie said, taking a sip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you feel better now that you have the new vitamins?” Trini asked softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, much better. I feel less sick and I have much more appetite.” Josie answered, seeming relieved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s nice to hear. I know how hard it can be sometimes. Also, the number of texts Penelope sent me for tips to make you feel better. I don’t know how many times I repeated to her that I didn’t have other tips than the ones I already told her the day before.” Trini said with a soft laugh, starting to chop celery.</span>
</p><p><span>“It doesn’t surprise me. Even though she tried hard not to let me know, I could see that it hurt her to see me like this.” Josie said with a sigh, putting herself in Penelope’s place. “</span> <span>But she has been so great with me. I’m really lucky. I couldn’t ask for a better girlfriend.” Josie said with a soft smile at the thought of Penelope.</span></p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad my daughter is treating you right. I didn’t raise her to do any less.” Trini said seriously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You definitely raised her well.” Josie assured her, looking at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They continued to make small talk while chopping vegetables.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think Penelope will buy a minivan today?” Josie asked curiously, thinking about what Penelope was doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably, Kim and Penelope selected a few good options and they only had to see them in real to make a decision. Also, Penelope is way too excited to drive you around in </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> minivan not to buy it today.” Trini assured her. “I remember when we bought our first car. It wasn’t a car as expensive, that’s for sure, but it was definitely a 7-passenger minivan.” Trini said with a soft smile at the memory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But now you have a 5-passenger minivan.” Josie pointed out with a sad look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trini looked up at her with a sad smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The life we imagined isn’t always the one that awaits us.” Trini said with a weak shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” Josie asked sadly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When Penelope was 4 years old, we decided to try for another one, but I lost the baby at 10 weeks. We know it was a boy.” Trini answered with a pained expression at the memory. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry. I didn’t know.” Josie said, feeling really bad for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After that, I wasn’t able to try for another one. I simply didn’t have the strength to do that. We then tried with Kimberly, but she lost our daughter at 14 weeks and it was a really difficult miscarriage. There were a lot of complications and she almost died.” Trini said with a knot in her throat at the memory. “Almost losing the love of my life made me realize that the three of us was more than enough and that, if we really wanted to expand the family, we just had to adopt. However, the years passed and we put all our attention on Penelope. In the end, she was all we needed, even though the voids left by those two babies never disappeared.” Trini said with a sad smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Penelope never mentioned them to me. I didn’t know she wasn’t an only child.” Josie admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a sensitive subject for Penelope and she also probably thinks that right now isn’t the right time to say it.” Trini guessed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She probably doesn’t want to worry me.” Josie understood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope I didn’t worry you.” Trini said with a guilty grimace, already imagining her daughter being a little mad at her for worrying her beloved girlfriend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s ok. I was aware that I could miscarry since the beginning of this pregnancy, but I try not to think too much about it.” Josie said with a weak shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trini put her hand on top of Josie’s and looked at her in the eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to promise you that everything is going to be fine because I know that those promises are worthless. However, I can promise you that this baby of yours is a strong one.” Trini promised her with sincere eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Josie said with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now let’s finish this soup so that we can taste it afterwards. We need to feed mommy and baby.” Trini said with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, but I need to pee before that.” Josie admitted, chewing her bottom lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trini let out a laugh and told her to go pee.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter even though there was a sad moment 😢 It wasn't easy for me to write and I didn't even go far into the subject, not like the moment I had written for chapter 51, but had decided to change it because it was way too sad 😭😭😭</p><p>I hope you loved the Trini and Josie interaction. I promise you it won't be the last one</p><p>Next chapter's title is "I guess Lizzie isn’t the only Sleeping Beauty this morning"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0079"><h2>79. I guess Lizzie isn’t the only Sleeping Beauty this morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hope and Lizzie had slept in that morning, not in a hurry to get out of bed. Lizzie was lying on her stomach and Hope was tracing patterns on her bare back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How can you be so damn beautiful?” Hope asked in awe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie smiled in the pillow and turned her head on the side to look at her. Hope moved Lizzie's hair to one side and kissed her bare shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m the luckiest girlfriend in the world.” Hope said, leaning on her forearm and looking at Lizzie in the eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie shook her head lazily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re wrong. I’m the one who was treated like the queen of the world last night, so I think I’m the luckiest one.” Lizzie corrected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope smiled at her and kissed her softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s almost 11 am. We should eat soon.” Hope said, rubbing circles on Lizzie’s back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to get up.” Lizzie whined lazily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to bring you breakfast in bed then?” Hope proposed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm…you’re the best.” Lizzie said with a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright Sleeping Beauty.” Hope said, kissing her head softly before getting up and searching for her clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie whined a little at the loss of Hope’s warmth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So needy.” Hope said with a soft laugh, going to kiss her back. “I’ll try not to be too long.” Hope said, covering entirely Lizzie with the comforter to keep her from being cold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie nodded lazily and hugged the pillow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Hope arrived in the school kitchen, she wasn’t the only one preparing breakfast in bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey…Hope.” Landon said with a smile when he saw her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope could feel that he was a little insecure. It was the first time they were alone in the same room since they had that talk when Landon came back to the school.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Landon, I guess Lizzie isn’t the only Sleeping Beauty this morning.” Hope said, pointing to the tray Landon was preparing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Jed is hard to wake up in the morning, particularly when we decide to sleep in and that we also had a lot of sex the night before. In those moments, it’s almost impossible.” Landon said with a soft laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a moment of silence, the two of them thinking about what to say and looking timidly at each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Landon…you know that I’m happy that you’re happy and that I’m not mad at you, right?” Hope asked sincerely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know, but I still feel bad sometimes for breaking up with you that way. I should have told you before I told Jed I wanted to be with him. It’s just…” Landon said, scratching the back of his head. “I didn’t want to hurt you, but the way I handle the situation hurt you even more. It was stupid of me and I’m really sorry about that.” Landon said sincerely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok Landon.” Hope assured him with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’m so happy that you’re happy too and I hope that we can still be friends.” Landon said with hopeful eyes. “Especially now that Josie’s friends and Penelope’s friends form this gang full of excited future aunts and uncles.” Landon said with a soft laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope let out a soft laugh at that, nodding in agreement at his statement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry Landon, of course we can still be friends.” Hope reassured him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Landon smiled, seeming relieved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Landon said with a nod. “It was nice talking to you, but now I should probably go before Jed gets too impatient.” Landon said with a soft laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah and I should probably get that breakfast ready before Lizzie starts texting me to come back.” Hope said with a nod, going to get out the ingredients she needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good luck…I will surely need luck to get him out of bed.” Landon assured her, taking the tray and heading for the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good luck then!” Hope exclaimed before he was too far away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Hope came back to her room 20 minutes later, Lizzie was waiting for her expectantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm…it smells good.” Lizzie said, sitting up against the headboard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm…” Hope said with a suggestive smile, wiggling her eyebrows at Lizzie’s exposed breasts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie rolled her eyes at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here, eat Snuggle Panda.” Hope said, giving her the tray and getting on the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They ate in silence, enjoying each other’s warmth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you so much for last night. The date was absolutely perfect and…well…the sex was more than perfect Alpha.” Lizzie assured her with a suggestive smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m glad you enjoyed…Omega.” Hope whispered in her ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a little sore though.” Lizzie admitted, looking at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh…I’m sorry.” Hope said with a grimace, feeling bad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s ok. It’s not as bad as that time when we had our little war.” Lizzie assured her with a soft laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have an idea. Once we’re done eating, I'm going to give you a massage. How about that?” Hope proposed with a tender smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds great.” Lizzie said with a smile before giving her a kiss. “You should stop being such a perfect girlfriend. You’re setting the bar really high. I’ll have to return the favor for your birthday next week.” Lizzie assured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really hope you didn’t plan something big for my birthday.” Hope said seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hope, I don’t know how many times you told me not to plan something big, so I didn’t plan something big.” Lizzie assured her with a laugh. “But I hope that a private lingerie fashion show isn’t too big for you.” Lizzie said with a raised eyebrow and a playful smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no…it’s perfect.” Hope assured her with an excited smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, can you be more obsessed with me please?” Lizzie asked sarcastically with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you love it.” Hope said, getting her face closer to hers and looking at her in the eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know me so well.” Lizzie said with a smile before kissing her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I must say, if someone would’ve told me last year that I would fuck Lizzie Saltzman on my 17th birthday, I would’ve thought they were crazy.” Hope admitted, wrapping her arms around Lizzie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, angry sex could’ve been plausible back then.” Lizzie pointed out with a shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As if you would’ve let me touch you.” Hope said, rolling her eyes. “I think you forgot how much you despised me.” Hope said seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, and I think you underestimate the effect you had on me when you thought I only hated you.” Lizzie assured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really, you thought I was hot?” Hope asked curiously, wanting to learn more about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, who wouldn’t? Really?” Lizzie asked sincerely. “And I guess that my subconscious already knew that I would have great sex with you.” Lizzie said playfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, your subconscious clearly never lies.” Hope bragged jokingly, wiggling her eyebrows at her.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter's title is "I mean, it’s not that surprising since I had to feed that"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0080"><h2>80. I mean, it’s not that surprising since I had to feed that</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Josie and Trini had finished making the soup and canning it, they sat in the backyard and ate some of it.</p><p>“Hmmm…it’s definitely the same soup Penelope used to bring me when I was sick.” Josie said, remembering the taste.</p><p>“Yeah, one time, there wasn’t any left and she practically begged me to do another batch even though I was pretty busy with my writing. Me being the kind of mom who isn’t able to resist her daughter’s puppy eyes, of course I did another batch.” Trini said with a soft laugh.</p><p>“Oh, I will probably be that kind of mom too.” Josie assured her with a nod.</p><p>“But don’t forget to learn to say no to your child…even though it’s hard. Believe me, I know how hard it can be, but you have to remember that your child will still love you when their tantrum is over.” Trini said sincerely.</p><p>“I feel like I’ll need to hear that again in a few years.” Josie admitted with a soft laugh.</p><p>“I’ll repeat it in a few years then.” Trini simply said. “And your mom told me the other day that she and your father had a really hard time with the discipline when you and Lizzie were 2 years old, so they’ll probably have a few tips for you and a few encouraging words.” Trini assured her.</p><p>“Hmmm…sounds just like my mother to tell about the little monsters we were the first time she meets someone.” Josie said with an amused laugh, recognizing her mother there.</p><p>“I mean, she told me because I was telling her that Penelope wasn’t always the easiest child to raise, so I guess it sounds like me too.” Trini said with an amused smile.</p><p>Josie smiled at that and they continued to eat in a comfortable silence. When the brunette finished her bowl, she looked at it with a pout. Trini let out a soft laugh at that.</p><p>“Here, give me this. I’ll get you some more.” Trini said, getting up and reaching for Josie’s bowl.</p><p>“Thank you.” Josie said with a big smile.</p><p>Trini brought her another bowl full of soup.</p><p>“I don’t know if it’s because of the soup, but I’m really hungry right now.” Josie said when she was halfway through her new bowl of soup.</p><p>“Appetite and pregnancy can sometimes be a real mystery, just like cravings.” Trini assured her.</p><p>“I think I’m craving the soup right now.” Josie assumed.</p><p>“It’s a possibility. Did you have any craving yet? Is it the first one you have?” Trini asked curiously.</p><p>“No, it would be the first craving I have. I guess we don’t really have cravings when we don’t have a lot of appetite.” Josie answered with a shrug.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s true. I hope the rest of this pregnancy will be easier on you.” Trini said compassionately.</p><p>“Yeah, I hope too, but I have a feeling it will be better now.” Josie said with a tender smile, looking at her baby bump and stroking it softly. “I mean, until I start feeling them moving, judging by the ultrasound we saw the other day.” Josie said, looking at Trini with an amused smile.</p><p>“Exactly.” Trini agreed with a laugh, nodding.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Do you want me to bring you back to school or do you want to go see Mami first?” Kimberly asked when they entered the car after lunch.</p><p>“Let’s go see Mami.” Penelope answered with a smile.</p><p>After the discussion they had earlier, Penelope just wanted to hug her.</p><p>“My Love, we’re home!” Kimberly exclaimed when she opened the door. “She’s probably in the backyard.” Kimberly said when she received no answer. “I’ll join you, I need to pee first.” Kimberly said, rushing to the bathroom.</p><p>“Ok.” Penelope said with a laugh. </p><p>Penelope walked to the French doors leading to the backyard and was surprised when she saw who her mother was talking with. </p><p>“Hey you two.” Penelope said with a smile, approaching them.</p><p>“Hey Pen.” Josie said with a big smile before receiving a soft kiss. “So, did you buy a car?” Josie asked curiously.</p><p>“Yeah, we’ll have it in about a week.” Penelope answered, then turning her attention on her mother. “Mom is there too, she just had to pee first.” Penelope said, approaching Trini and opening her arms.</p><p>Trini got up from her seat and gladly hugged her.</p><p>“Did you have fun?” Trini asked, rubbing circles on her back and kissing her temple.</p><p>Penelope nodded softly and continued to hug her. Trini was a little surprised by that, but she didn’t complain.</p><p>“Did you eat already? Josie and I made soup.” Trini informed, knowing how Penelope loved her soup.</p><p>“Yeah, we just ate, but who am I to say no to your soup?” Penelope said, pulling away.</p><p>Josie let out a laugh.</p><p>“Are you sure you’re not pregnant too?” Josie asked amused.</p><p>“Yeah, and it’s probably twins!” Penelope exclaimed before disappearing in the house.</p><p>“Kim will probably take some soup too. Those two have a big appetite, especially in the summer. For me, it's the complete opposite. When it’s hot, I’m much less hungry.” Trini said with a laugh.</p><p>“Me too, hopefully my appetite won’t be too affected this summer.” Josie said, stroking her baby bump softly.</p><p>“I’m sure Leanne will have some tips for you.” Trini assured her. “Me, when I was pregnant with Penelope, I always had a lot of appetite, so I didn’t have problems with that. I mean, it’s not that surprising since I had to feed that.” Trini said, pointing Penelope who was coming back with a bowl of soup.</p><p>“Talking about me?” Penelope asked curiously, seating at the end of Josie’s outdoor lounge chair.</p><p>“We were talking about your big appetite.” Trini answered.</p><p>“Well, it’s not my fault if you’re the best cook.” Penelope said with a shrug.</p><p>“Hi My Love.” Kimberly said, kissing her wife before sitting on the chair beside her, starting to eat her bowl of soup too.</p><p>“So, are you going to show me our future minivan?” Josie asked excited, moving to sit beside Penelope.</p><p>“No, it’s going to be a surprise.” Penelope answered, looking at her with a smile. “How did you get here?” Penelope asked, kissing her temple.</p><p>“My mom dropped me here. Don’t worry Protective Mama, I didn’t walk all the way here.” Josie answered with a soft laugh, knowing what she was thinking.</p><p>“And you came here to conspire with my mother.” Penelope said jokingly.</p><p>“Ah, you unmasked me.” Josie said with an amused smile, playing along.</p><p>Trini and Kimberly were talking together and Josie was snuggling up against Penelope.</p><p>“The soup is good, right? I had two bowls of it.” Josie said.</p><p>“Really?” Penelope asked surprised. “I’m so glad that you have more appetite, truly. And I’m so glad that you’re starting to feel better. It makes me happy.” Penelope said with a sincere smile.</p><p>Josie smiled at that and wrapped her arms around her waist.</p><p>“Well, that makes me happy too.” Josie said, leaning her head on her shoulder.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter's title is "She turned the kitchen upside down in search of damn pickles" 😂</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0081"><h2>81. She turned the kitchen upside down in search of damn pickles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!</p><p>Oh and I don't know if you heard of Teenage Bounty Hunters (a new show on Netflix), but I strongly recommend you to watch it if it isn't done yet. It's a great show with great characters, a great cast and a really great fandom. Also, if you decide to watch it and you haven't heard information about it yet, just don't search anything and watch it. The surprises will be worth it, I can guarantee you 👌👌👌</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>About a week later</em>
</p><p>The past week had been great and Josie was feeling much better than before. She still felt a little nauseous in the morning, but it was not nearly as bad as before. Most of her other pregnancy ailments had decreased a lot if not disappeared completely, but she was still very hormonal and Penelope had to be careful. </p><p>Last night, Penelope knew that Josie was texting Leanne and was really curious about it, so she glanced at Josie’s phone while the brunette wasn’t looking at her even though she ordered her not to do so. It ended up with Josie getting angry at her because Penelope now knew that she had constipation problems and Penelope being kicked out of her own room. She texted Caroline to inform her and Caroline went to stand guard at her door because, you know, monster attacks.</p><p>The raven haired witch ended up sleeping in her girlfriend’s bed. She was woken up at 8 am by a phone call.</p><p>“Hello?” Penelope asked, still a little sleepy and confused.</p><p>“Good morning miss Park, I’m calling you to inform you that your car is ready.” The man answered on the phone.</p><p>Penelope rolled her eyes and hold back her groan. Who calls someone at 8 am to tell them their car is ready? It could have waited a few hours.</p><p>“Great.” Penelope said, trying not to sound harsh.</p><p>“You can come and pick up your car whenever you want.” The man informed.</p><p>“Ok, thank you.” Penelope said before the man hung up.</p><p>Even though she was a little frustrated to have been woken up, she was also excited to drive her new car, so she called her mom to tell her to come get her, knowing she was already awake at this hour.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“It’s just perfect.” Penelope said with a big smile once she was behind the wheel.</p><p>“You’re happy?” Kimberly asked with a soft smile.</p><p>“Oh yeah, I can’t wait to try it.” Penelope answered excited.</p><p>“Here are the keys.” Kimberly said, handing her the set of keys.</p><p>Penelope’s phone then started to ring and the girl saw that it was her girlfriend calling.</p><p>“Hey Josie…” Penelope said, a little uncertain. </p><p>She didn’t know if Josie was still mad at her.</p><p>“Penelope, where are you? Are you in town?” Josie asked.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m…” Penelope started to say before Josie interrupted her.</p><p>“Great, I don’t know what you’re doing, but I need you to go buy me pickles and bring them back to me now.” Josie said almost like an order.</p><p>Penelope let out an amused laugh. Pickles? Really? What a cliché.</p><p>“Please Penelope, hurry. She turned the kitchen upside down in search of damn pickles.” Lizzie begged dramatically, taking Josie’s phone for a second.</p><p>Josie groaned in frustration at her sister who was trying to be funny at her expense.</p><p>“Are my pickles coming or not?” Josie asked Penelope impatiently.</p><p>“Alright Jojo, I’m coming back as soon as I can with your pickles.” Penelope said softly on the phone. “Do you want me to bring you something else Gorgeous?” Penelope asked curiously.</p><p>Penelope felt Josie relax a bit at the other end. It took a few seconds before the brunette responded. She was probably thinking.</p><p>“Mango yogurt.” Josie answered more calmly. </p><p>“Alright, see you soon then. Love you.” Penelope said with a soft smile.</p><p>“Love you too.” Josie said before hanging up.</p><p>“Pregnancy cravings?” Kimberly guessed with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>“Yeah, I have to go. Thank you for bringing me here.” Penelope said gratefully.</p><p>“No problem. Have fun with your minivan and remember that it’s bigger than with the car you usually drive.” Kimberly reminded her.</p><p>“I know Mom. It’s not the first time I drive a 7-passenger car.” Penelope reminded her. </p><p>“I’ll let you on your pregnancy craving duty then.” Kimberly said, giving a kiss on her daughter’s cheek before going back to her car.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Penelope found Josie on a couch in one of the common rooms. Lizzie and Hope were sitting on another couch near Josie, keeping her company while waiting for Penelope and probably making sure Josie didn’t hurt anyone.</p><p>“Hey My Everything, I’m back.” Penelope said with a soft smile, approaching her. “I hope this will do.” Penelope said, sitting beside Josie and giving her what she had asked.</p><p>“Yes, thank you so much Pen.” Josie said with a big smile as if Penelope just gave her the greatest gift. </p><p>“You’re welcome.” Penelope said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.</p><p>Josie tried to open the jar of pickles and struggled a lot.</p><p>“Here, I’ll do it.” Penelope said with a soft laugh, taking it from her and opening it easily.</p><p>“My hero.” Josie said, opening her yogurt cup in the meantime.</p><p>“That’s why I work out 3 times a week, to open my pregnant girlfriend’s pickles’ jar.” Penelope said with an amused smile, giving it back to Josie.</p><p>Josie put it beside her and took a pickle.</p><p>“Do you want me to go get you a spoon…for…” Penelope began to say before becoming speechless.</p><p>“What?” Josie asked confused, putting her hand before her mouth since she was still chewing her pickle.</p><p>“Nothing.” Penelope answered, brushing it off with a move of her hand. </p><p>She couldn’t say to Josie that seeing her eating the pickle she just dipped in her yogurt was upsetting her stomach a little. She wouldn’t risk Josie being uncomfortable with her cravings around her and, most importantly, she didn’t want Josie to be mad at her. </p><p>However, Hope and Lizzie clearly didn’t have the same thoughts in mind. Josie looked at her sister when she heard her gag…and Lizzie didn’t do that as a joke, she literally gagged.</p><p>“Ok, I think we’re going to go. We have…stuff to do.” Hope said in a rush, getting up and never looking in Josie’s direction. “Bye.” Hope said, leaving them, followed very closely by her girlfriend.</p><p>Josie was really confused by the situation. </p><p>“What happened?” Josie asked with a pout, looking at Penelope.</p><p>Penelope melted at Josie being so clueless and innocent.</p><p>“Awww…I love you.” Penelope said with a tender smile, wrapping her arms around her and hugging her tightly.</p><p>“I love you too. Now it's not to be rude, but I can’t move currently so I can’t eat my pickles.” Josie pointed out.</p><p>Penelope let out an amused laugh and let her go.</p><p>“Come on, bring your snack with you, I have something to show you.” Penelope said with a soft smile.</p><p>Josie looked at her with a curious frown, but realization hit her right after.</p><p>“The minivan. You went in town to get the minivan. I thought so much about my pickles that I didn't even think about why you were in town.” Josie said, putting her hand in her face, feeling a little stupid now.</p><p>“It’s ok. Never underestimates pregnancy cravings.” Penelope assured her with a soft laugh. “So…do you want to go for a drive?” Penelope asked with an excited smile.</p><p>Josie nodded, excited too. The minivan was parked just in front of the school, so Josie saw it by a window at the school entrance. She looked at Penelope with a big smile.</p><p>“It’s this one?” Josie asked stunned, not believing that this car was theirs.</p><p>“Of course it’s this one.” Penelope answered, opening the school door for Josie.</p><p>“My God, I can’t believe it’s ours.” Josie said, putting her empty hand before her mouth.</p><p>“The color is sick, right?” Penelope asked, still really in love with the color.</p><p>Josie put her hand on Penelope’s nape and brought her face closer so that she could kiss her.</p><p>“It’s perfect.” Josie assured her with soft eyes.</p><p>Penelope opened the door for her and Josie hop in the minivan.</p><p>“So, what do you think Jojo?” Penelope asked, getting behind the wheel.</p><p>“It’s so comfy.” Josie answered, enjoying the comfortable seat. “And all those places behind.” Josie said, looking behind. “Imagine in a few months when there’s going to have a car seat right there.” Josie said with an emotional voice.</p><p>“You’re happy?” Penelope asked with a soft smile.</p><p>Josie looked at her and nodded softly.</p><p>“Here is your key for when you have completed your driving lessons.” Penelope said, giving it to her. “It’s your car as much as mine.” Penelope assured her when she saw the hesitation on Josie’s face.</p><p>“Thank you.” Josie said with a grateful smile, taking the key. “And I’m glad I let you buy this car even though I wasn’t sure at first because it will be perfect for us.” Josie said sincerely.</p><p>“Put your seatbelt on and eat your pickles while I give you a ride. You can connect your phone and put the music you want.” Penelope said, starting the engine. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>😍😍😍 Who ships Josie and her pickles? And poor Penelope, being kicked out of her own room. Life can be hard sometimes. 😂😂😂</p><p>Next chapter's title is "I’m sure my parents would’ve adored you" 🥺</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0082"><h2>82. I’m sure my parents would’ve adored you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I hope Josie’s cravings won’t always be like that because that was…pretty disgusting.” Hope said, shivering a little, the image of Josie eating that pickle with yogurt still freshed in her mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s going to be a real nightmare.” Lizzie said with a dramatic sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay like that, don’t move.” Hope said, gesturing for her to stay still.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Lizzie saw her grab her camera, she smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The natural light is just perfect on you right now. You’re so pretty.” Hope said with tender eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t forget to save some space for tomorrow night.” Lizzie reminded her with a suggestive smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As if I could forget…” Hope replied with hungry eyes. “Stay still.” Hope said before taking photos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m excited to meet your family tonight.” Lizzie said with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not too scared? You know, my auntie Bex and my auntie Freya are pretty protective of me.” Hope said with an amused smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not scared. I’m sure everyone will really like me.” Lizzie said confidently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure my parents would’ve adored you.” Hope said with a sad smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her birthday was always a hard time for her because it was always a reminder that her parents weren’t there to celebrate it with her anymore. It was even harder this year since she couldn’t introduce her girlfriend to them. Well, they were probably watching her and already saw how happy she was with Lizzie. Goodness, the tribrid really hoped that her parents never saw them while they were having sex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope was out of her thoughts when Lizzie was right in front of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ok?” Lizzie asked with concerned eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope looked at her and nodded her head weakly. Lizzie knew that she was lying, so she wrapped her arms around her and hugged her tightly. Hope held back her tears, not wanting to cry, and closed her eyes, burying her face in the crook of Lizzie’s neck. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours. Hope finally pulled away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should do some homework since I won’t have much time once my family is in town.” Hope said, clearly still sad even though she was trying hard to hide it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to bring you something to eat?” Lizzie asked softly, tenderly stroking Hope’s hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not really hungry.” Hope answered sincerely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, but I’m there if you need anything. You just have to ask.” Lizzie assured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope nodded with a genuine smile. She then went to sit at her desk and Lizzie sat on an armchair near the window with her laptop. The blonde was a little worried about Hope. She should certainly stop holding back her emotions like that. She’ll have to keep an eye on her for the next few days.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Penelope was driving, she could feel that Josie wasn’t having fun anymore. She seemed to be in her thoughts and it didn’t look like good thoughts. Penelope parked the car on the side of the road and stopped the engine. Josie felt Penelope’s stare on her and looked at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” Penelope asked softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing.” Josie answered with an unconvincing smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can feel when something’s wrong with you. Just tell me.” Penelope said, taking her hand in her own and giving it a reassuring squeeze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was thinking about last night.” Josie said with a sigh, looking down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok.” Penelope assured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s not ok. I shouldn’t have reacted that way for such a stupid reason. I shouldn’t have kicked you out of your own room. I shouldn’t have kicked you out at all.” Josie said seriously, looking at her. “I’m being so stupid lately. I’m getting angry at you for absolutely no valid reason while you’re there being a total angel with me constantly.” Josie said with a sigh, discouraged of herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, it’s not like you can control how you feel. I know I was in trouble last time when I talked about that, but it’s really not your fault if you’re hit by a flood of hormones right now. It’s normal that you feel everything that you’re feeling. I totally get that.” Penelope assured her, stroking her arm tenderly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie started to sob.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey…” Penelope said softly, feeling bad to see her in that state.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When I woke up in the middle of the night and that you weren’t by my side, I felt so alone and I was so scared. I know that I’m the one who told you to go, but I was so scared that you didn’t care at all…that you were happy to have a break from me and my annoying mood swings.” Josie sobbed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jojo, look at me. I would never not care about you, understood? Never. The only reason I let you alone was because I thought it was what you wanted. If you would’ve called me in the middle of the night to tell me to come back, I would’ve come ASAP.” Penelope assured her sincerely, looking at her in the eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But how can you be so sure that you won’t be tired of me one day?” Josie asked insecure, sniffing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope reached for the glove box and opened it, getting out a small box from it. Josie looked at her with questioning eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy birthday Jojo.” Penelope said with a soft smile. “I think it’s the right time to give it to you.” Penelope said, giving it to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie took the small box carefully and opened it. Inside was a silver plaque necklace on which was written </span>
  <em>
    <span>Forever</span>
  </em>
  <span> on one side and </span>
  <em>
    <span>No matter what</span>
  </em>
  <span> on the other side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I thought that back then…when I still thought you were going to die on your 22nd birthday and when you hated me so much that you saw me as the devil itself, I’ll always think that. You’re the love of my life, I knew that since the start, and there’s nothing that could ever change that. Sure, we will fight, we will cry, we will scream at each other…every couple does, but, in the end, we will always come back to each other.” Penelope assured her sincerely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie looked at the necklace with a soft smile and leaned into Penelope. The raven haired witch got closer to her and wrapped her arms around her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you have doubts about me, it only means that I have to work harder to make those doubts go away.” Penelope said, putting her hand on Josie’s head and kissing her temple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think you can possibly be a better girlfriend than that.” Josie admitted, smiling in Penelope’s T-shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Watch me.” Penelope said as if it was a challenge.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Poor Hope 🥺 And I tried to balance this chapter with a cute Posie moment</p><p>Next chapter's title is "You even put a mini fridge!"  A mini fridge? 🤔</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0083"><h2>83. You even put a mini fridge!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I still have a lot of pickles and yogurt, but I don’t want to put them in the kitchen fridge. I don’t want other people to steal my snacks.” Josie said with a pout while they were walking back into the school.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had parked their minivan in a parking space reserved for it with a charging station.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you write your name on it, I’m pretty sure no one will dare to steal it.” Penelope assured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because they won't want to make me angry?” Josie asked, looking at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but above all no one would be heartless enough to steal a pregnant woman.” Penelope answered with an amused smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And also because no one would eat that yogurt contaminated with pickles and those pickles that might be contaminated with yogurt.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Penelope thought to herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hey Girls, stop.” Alaric said when he saw them in a hallway, moving towards them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Dad…why are you out of breath?” Josie asked with a confused frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s nothing. Did you have something planned like right now?” Alaric asked curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, why?” Penelope asked with a confused laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Follow me then.” Alaric said, leading the way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The future parents looked at each other with confused expressions, but followed him anyway. When they entered a somewhat isolated hallway not far from the one where Alaric and Caroline's rooms were, they understood what was going on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our room is ready?” Penelope asked with an excited smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We just finished this morning.” Alaric answered, looking at them. “Take a look.” Alaric said, gesturing to the door once they reached it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope motioned for Josie to open and the brunette did so. Josie looked back at Penelope completely speechless once she saw inside the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is our room?” Josie asked, looking at her dad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, all yours.” Alaric answered with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie went inside and Penelope followed her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Girls.” Caroline greeted with a smile, getting out of the bathroom after finishing a few things. “Do you like your room?” Caroline asked with a soft laugh at their stunned expressions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I wasn’t expecting that at all. I was expecting a simple room with a bathroom attached to it, but it’s so much better.” Penelope answered with a big smile, looking around. “You even put a mini fridge!” Penelope exclaimed with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And just next to it is a food cupboard where you can store food.” Caroline said, opening the food cupboard doors. “Trust me, it will be useful.” Caroline assured them with wide eyes, remembering her pregnancy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should go take a look at your personal bathroom. It’s even better than a mini fridge.” Alaric assured them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie seemed intrigued and went to open the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No way…it must be a joke.” Josie said, looking at her parents with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s bigger than my bathroom at my house.” Penelope said. “You didn’t have to do all that. It must have been expensive.” Penelope said, looking at Alaric and Caroline.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We wanted to be sure that you were going to be comfortable here. There had to be enough room for a bath and a shower and we also wanted to install a washer-dryer since it will probably be more useful than the common ones once the baby is there. It’s a washer and a dryer at the same time.” Caroline informed, entering the bathroom and showing it to the girls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really thought of everything, didn’t you?” Josie said, approaching her mom and hugging her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just want the baby’s arrival and the change in your responsibilities to go as smoothly as possible and I know that all this will make it easier for you both.” Caroline said, hugging her with a soft smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was expecting a simple bathtub, but I’m not complaining.” Penelope said, looking at the spacious angle bathtub with some ideas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you come take a look at what will be the nursery?” Alaric asked in a rush, wanting to change the subject at all costs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t know what Caroline was going to say at Penelope’s comment and he didn’t want to know. Josie followed her father, excited to see it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Except for a wardrobe, there’s nothing yet.” Alaric said, opening the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The nursery was right next to the bathroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh God, I have to stop looking because I will become emotional.” Josie said, waving her hand in front of her face to keep tears from falling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is so perfect. Thank you, really. It’s clear that you put a lot of effort into it.” Penelope said gratefully to Josie’s parents, side-hugging Josie and stroking her arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, we didn’t do all of the work. We paid people to make what we obviously couldn’t do.” Alaric said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I took care of choosing all the aesthetic stuff.” Caroline clarified. “All we have to do now is transfer your stuff in this room. There are already some boxes in your rooms to put stuff in it.” Caroline said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, we will do it now.” Josie said. “Oh, and I can put those in our fridge. Problem solved.” Josie said, going to put her pickles and her yogurt in the fridge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you help us so that we’re sure that this one won’t do too much?” Penelope asked Alaric and Caroline, pointing at Josie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I was thinking about the same thing. Come on Honey, let’s go to your room.” Caroline said, putting her hands on her daughter’s shoulders and guiding her outside of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll ask the boys to help me, so you can go with them.” Penelope said to Alaric, taking her phone out and texting the boys.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will go tell Lizzie first. I pray that I won’t interrupt something.” Alaric said with a sigh.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Finally, they have their room...and there's even a mini fridge for Josie's disgusting cravings 😂😂😂</p><p>Next chapter's title is "I don’t care if that’s against my feminist self" 😂😂😂</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0084"><h2>84. I don’t care if that’s against my feminist self</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Ok, I think that’s pretty much it.” Caroline said, closing the last box.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, the remaining things are mine and I’ll move them in Hope’s room today. There’s already a lot of stuff there.” Lizzie said, visualizing what was left to pack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All that's left is to bring the boxes to the new room.” Josie said, about to lift a box.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah, what do you think you’re doing Jo?” Lizzie asked, stopping her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we’re taking care of carrying the boxes Josie.” Hope said, grabbing a box.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I agree.” Alaric said grabbing the box Josie was about to lift.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, you’re all impossible. I can lift up to 25 pounds all day long if I want without risk.” Josie said with an annoyed groan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter. We won’t let a pregnant lady carry boxes when we’re there to do it for her and I don’t care if that’s against my feminist self.” Lizzie said seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knowing that there was no way she could argue with them, she folded her arms and pouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Honey, get used to it.” Caroline said with a soft laugh. “Especially since you’re surrounded by people who are ready to protect you and the baby at all costs.” Caroline assured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to go see if Penelope needs help. At least, I like it when </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> is being protective.” Josie said with a sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But seriously Pen, there are going to be students who are going to be so jealous of your room, especially that you have the hallway to yourself.” MG assured her, packing a box with books.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, they can be as jealous as they want, I don’t care.” Penelope said with a big smile. “And everyone is going to be happy that we’re in an isolated hallway when the baby cries in the middle of the night.” Penelope assured him with a laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly.” Jed said with a nod. “Today must be a good day for you. You have your car, your new room is ready. In addition to that, tomorrow is Hope’s birthday dinner at the hotel where her family is staying and we’re all going to have fun.” Jed said excited. “Oh, and I also had great sex with Landon last night.” Jed said with a big smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, you and Landon and Hope and Lizzie are always having sex. It’s insane.” Penelope said with a laugh, shaking her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Josie and you are going to be exactly the same soon.” Jed scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably, but I’m patient.” Penelope said, looking down with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And here I am still single.” MG said with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awww…poor MG.” Penelope said, looking at him with an amused smile. “We need to find you a woman.” Penelope said seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I don’t think it works that way. I’m not the type to do speed dating or to go on random dates in hope to find the girl for me. I prefer to wait and see what the world has in store for me.” MG admitted, looking at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, ok, if that’s what you want.” Penelope said, raising her arms in surrender.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, do you need help here?” Josie asked, entering the room with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me guess. They didn’t let you carry the boxes.” Penelope said, looking at her amused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you think it’s going to be any different with us, you’re wrong.” MG assured her seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie sighed and dropped on the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys are more annoying than all the pregnancy ailments put together.” Josie said with a groan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope stopped what she was doing and went to sit beside Josie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re carrying something much more precious than boxes.” Penelope assured her, slipping her hand under her T-shirt and stroking her baby bump gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but there’s no risk of me carrying a box that weighs less than 25 pounds and you know that.” Josie said with a pout. “It starts with a simple box, but in a few times I'm sure you will all stop me from doing anything. Because of that, I won’t be active and I’ll have no cardio. How do you expect me to give birth if I have absolutely no cardio? Good job, good job protecting me.” Josie said seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jed and MG had to contain their laughter. Penelope was looking at her with an amused smile. She was being so dramatic. All this scenario because of a simple box.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I let you carry a small box not too heavy, will you be happy?” Penelope asked softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Josie answered, still pouting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What am I going to do with you? You’re too cute. I’m sure it’s illegal to be that cute.” Penelope said, continuing to stroke her baby bump in a soothing way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie smiled and put her hand on top of Penelope’s. The brunette yawned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tired?” Penelope asked with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think packing exhausted me.” Josie answered with another yawn, nodding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your bed is still made, right?” Penelope asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie nodded again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should probably go sleep a little.” Josie said, straightening up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I’ll keep you a box for when you woke up.” Penelope assured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie looked at her with a grateful smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie was laying in her bed, but she wasn’t asleep yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Jo, you’re trying to sleep?” Lizzie asked when she opened the door and saw her in her bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but I can’t help but think that it’s probably the last time that I’m going to be in this room.” Josie answered, feeling a little nostalgic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie smiled at her and closed the door behind her before joining her in the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, it’s pretty weird. We have been in the same room since the opening of this school and now other students will sleep here.” Lizzie said, looking at the ceiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have so many memories here.” Josie said, resting her head on her sister’s shoulder and wrapping one arm around her waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right, but we’re going to create new memories in this new step we’re taking. Besides, your new room is awesome. Tomorrow, you won’t even remember this room.” Lizzie assured her, putting her hand on Josie’s arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you see the big bathtub?” Josie asked, looking at her sister.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I’ve seen it. No more showers in the common bathrooms for you.” Lizzie answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s probably one of the best parts of this room.” Josie said with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, that’s why I like Hope’s room so much.” Lizzie assured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m really excited to share a room with Penelope. I know that we were already kinda sharing her room, but it will be so different now. It will almost be like we live together in our own apartment.” Josie said with a content smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, there’s even a couch on which Penelope can sleep if she has done something wrong.” Lizzie said with a laugh. “Who am I trying to convince? As if we would let her or Hope sleep on the couch.” Lizzie said with another laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie nodded her head in agreement.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Poor Josie 😂😂😂</p><p>Next chapter's title is "We should mark our territory on this new bed" 👀 No, it can't be...she's probably still playing with us 👀</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0085"><h2>85. We should mark our territory on this new bed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! 👀</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Penelope was unpacking boxes on her own, trying to do as much as possible before Josie woke up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Josie, did you have a nice nap?” Penelope asked with a soft smile when she saw Josie enter the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was great.” Josie answered with a big smile because she was carrying the box Penelope had left her in her old room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie put down the box and opened it to unpack its content. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really Pen…” Josie said with a pout. “There’s only one T-shirt in this box.” Josie whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? You wanted to carry a box. You carried a box.” Penelope said with an amused smile, walking to her and putting her hands on her lower back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not funny.” Josie said, still pouting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you would do the same if I were the one pregnant.” Penelope assured her with soft eyes. “Now take a look at the T-shirt. It’s for you.” Penelope said, pointing the T-shirt with her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie took the T-shirt, intrigued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hi I’m Baby Park-Saltzman</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Josie read out loud. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at Penelope with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awww…it’s so cute.” Josie said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look what is written in the back.” Penelope said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh and my family is protective AF, so it would be wiser not to threaten me or my mommy.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Josie read out loud with a big smile. “It’s perfect.” Josie said with a soft laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like it?” Penelope asked with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love it.” Josie assured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a pregnancy T-shirt, so you’ll be able to wear it when it will be more obvious that Baby Park-Saltzman is in there.” Penelope said, gently stroking Josie’s lower back with her thumbs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re excited to see me with a big baby bump.” Josie said, putting the T-shirt back in the box and wrapping her arms around Penelope’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to be cute AF.” Penelope assured her. “And everyone is going to be jealous that you’re my girlfriend and not theirs. I mean, they surely already are, but it will only amplify their jealousy.” Penelope bragged jokingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right, I’m yours.” Josie said with soft eyes, playing with Penelope’s hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew how much Penelope’s possessive side liked to hear her say it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I pretty much marked my territory, so…” Penelope said with a cocky smile, biting her bottom lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s cool that we have a new bed with new bed covers and all.” Josie said, looking at their new bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…” Penelope said, looking at her with an intrigued look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She recognized that voice. Josie had something in mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it’s not really our bed yet, right? Maybe, you know, we should </span>
  <em>
    <span>mark our territory</span>
  </em>
  <span> on this new bed.” Josie said, looking at Penelope with a suggestive smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope immediately felt aroused. In fact, she felt like a child in a candy store.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re sure? You’re not too tired? Too nauseous? You’re not hungry?” Penelope asked, able to hold back her sexual drive to make sure that Josie was really in, even though it was really hard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m hungry for you.” Josie answered with lust in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the only thing Penelope needed to be sure of Josie’s desires. The raven haired witch connected their lips together and started to kiss her hungrily. She lifted her instinctively and the brunette wrapped her legs around her waist. With one hand under her butt and the other one on her back to support her, Penelope carried her to the bed without breaking the kiss and gently laid her on it, straddling her and making sure she wasn’t putting pressure on her baby bump. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope pulled away from the kiss a moment to look at Josie’s face, both of them breathing heavily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you so much.” Penelope whispered with love eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie smiled and stroked the nape of Penelope’s neck tenderly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Josie whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope quickly did a spell to make sure they wouldn’t be disturbed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We wouldn’t want someone coming in here to help us settle in our room, would we?” Penelope said with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, you certainly don’t need anyone’s help to make me feel at home.” Josie assured her with a suggestive, but sincere smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope leaned over and started to leave gentle kisses on Josie’s jaw and neck, one arm supporting herself and the other one wandering under Josie’s T-shirt, touching her soft skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll make you forget Tyler ever existed.” Penelope whispered in a low tone, Josie getting goosebumps where Penelope’s breath was hitting her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s long forgotten.” Josie assured her with a moan, her hand already tangled in Penelope’s hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to make sure of it.” Penelope whispered in a quite possessive tone, her hand now pulling at the hem of Josie’s T-shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie sat up so that Penelope could take it off. The raven haired witch put a hand on Josie’s back to support her once she was shirtless, kissing her sensually. She undid her bra like it was second nature. Her other hand instinctively reached for one of Josie’s breasts, but she stopped just before actually touching it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your breasts aren’t too sensitive today?” Penelope asked, breaking the kiss and looking at Josie with attentive eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s ok. You can touch them.” Josie assured her with a soft laugh. “But I’m topless and you still have all your clothes on.” Josie said with a pout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope let out a laugh and took her T-shirt off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better?” Penelope asked with a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm…not totally.” Josie answered before undoing Penelope’s bra. “Now it’s better.” Josie said, wiggling her eyebrows at her girlfriend’s breasts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope started to hover over her again and Josie followed her lead until she was laying down again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You better cover your ears now Little Spud.” Penelope said jokingly, looking at Josie’s baby bump.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think they will catch us in the act one day?” Josie asked with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The real question is how many times they will catch us in the act.” Penelope corrected, looking at Josie with an amused smile. “So we should probably start getting them used to that.” Penelope said before starting to play her favorite instrument. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>PLEASE READ THE NOTE AT THE END. THE GAYS™ (THE TEENAGE BOUNTY HUNTERS FANDOM) NEED YOUR HELP</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>👀😏 Oh, I was waiting for this moment </p><p>Next chapter's title is "Protecting you from monsters, that I can absolutely do"</p><p>And I don't know how many of you watch Teenage Bounty Hunters, but Netflix has cancelled this amazing show (not surprised, not the first time Netflix cancel shows with good representation) 👿 However, the fandom won't let this show go away without a fight, so I hope that you all can help us in our fight. This show is so important for so many people, for the cast, for me. We try to reach as many people as possible and, besides with this fanfiction, I don't have any influence 😅, so I do my duty as a member of The Gays™.</p><p>Please, if you're tired that the shows with good representation get cancelled, watch the show, support us in this fight and spread the word. There's a petition that you can sign on this link : https://twitter.com/renew_TBH/status/1313240570341609474 </p><p>We also try to reach other networks to convince them to pick up the show. Here is the link to an email template a fan did to send to other networks (there's a list of the different networks) : https://twitter.com/PET5CH/status/1313245554168782856</p><p>We also try to make the hashtags #SaveTeenageBountyHunters and #PickUpTeenageBountyHunters trending, the last one started tonight.</p><p>I know it's a long message with a lot of information, but this show is really important for me and the first show I really loved was cancelled and we were left on a cliffhanger, so I don't want to live this with a show that I love even more.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0086"><h2>86. Protecting you from monsters, that I can absolutely do</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! Hope's family is there!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I missed you so much Nik.” Hope said, hugging him tightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you that she didn’t care about her aunties. She just cares about her cousin.” Rebekah said jokingly, looking at Freya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not my fault if he’s so cute.” Hope said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nik pulled away a little and looked at her with his cute little face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awww…look at him.” Lizzie said in adoration. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe he’s almost 2 years old already. He’s growing up so fast.” Hope said, touching his nose with her finger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed softly and hugged her again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did the drive go well?” Lizzie asked, looking at the adults while Hope was enjoying her time with her baby cousin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, thank you Dear. It’s so nice to finally meet you. We heard a lot about you in the last couple of weeks…and in the past too, but we never really saw each other in person.” Freya said with a warm smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess you didn’t always hear good things about me in the past.” Lizzie said with a guilty face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, we did worse than you in the past, so, as long as you make our Hope happy, I’m cool with that.” Rebekah assured her with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Rebekah is right.” Freya agreed, looking at her sister.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome in the family.” Kol assured her with a big smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s great then.” Lizzie said with a satisfied smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you better watch out. If you mess up…you don’t want to mess up.” Rebekah assured her with a more menacing look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you heard a lot about us.” Freya said with a scary smile, kinda matching Caroline’s ones. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie gulped a little and Hope held back her laughter. She could have enjoyed more of that, but she decided against it. She didn’t want Lizzie to be afraid of making mistakes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t scare her. We all know I wouldn’t let you touch her no matter what.” Hope said with a soft laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We know Hope, but it’s our duty to scare your suitor a little. We have to make sure she’s worthy of you.” Kol said seriously. “I mean, in my eyes, no suitor will ever be worthy of you, but they have to be close.” Kol clarified.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I assure you she’s more than worthy of me.” Hope assured him with a soft smile, putting Nik down since he was pointing to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She then proceeded to give hugs to all her family members who were there. In addition to Freya, Rebekah, Kol and Nik, Marcel, Davina, Keelin and Vincent were there too. Lizzie had hugs too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They settled in a common area at the hotel where Hope’s family were staying to catch up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did research about Malivore, but I haven’t found anything yet. I expected that, but it’s still frustrating.” Freya admitted with a sigh while the girls were talking about Malivore and the monster attacks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, it’s frustrating to us too. It seems like the only way to know more about Malivore is through monsters and they aren’t always the type of monsters who can speak.” Hope assured her with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, they’re more disgusting than talkative.” Lizzie said with a disgusted expression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope we will soon find a way to get rid of that problem because I don’t think I could forgive myself if something bad happened to someone at the school without being able to save them.” Hope said sincerely with a sad smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t put too much pressure on your shoulders Hope. You don’t have to always be the savior.” Freya assured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, please, convince her because she doesn’t listen to me.” Lizzie said with a desperate sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I’m a tribrid, the only one of my kind. What is this particularity for if not to save others or help them?” Hope said with a shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s good to want to help others, but it doesn’t mean that you must carry the world on your shoulders.” Kol said seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, in reality, it’s not really your desire to help others that causes problems, it’s the fact that you absolutely love to be the hero.” Lizzie said, folding her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? I can’t help it.” Hope said with a guilty smile. “And I thought you found it hot when I was protective and all.” Hope said, trying to defend herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, I don’t really find you attractive when you risk your life stupidly.” Lizzie assured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, but…” Hope stuttered, looking around to see if someone was going to back her. “What do you want then? You want me to simply stop fighting monsters? I can’t. I won’t. I can accept not to put too much pressure on my shoulders and understand that the lives of people at school don’t rely on me. I can accept that. However, I still have to protect Josie and the baby, Penelope, Alaric and Caroline, the Boys, but mostly you. I can’t let anything happen to either of you.” Hope said, looking at Lizzie seriously. “I almost lost you with the Merge, I won’t lose you because of a stupid monster. I never felt so helpless than when I learned about the Merge because there wasn’t much I could have done to protect you from it, but protecting you from monsters, that I can absolutely do.” Hope said, seeming overwhelmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone noticed that, especially Lizzie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hope…can we go…talk in private a moment?” Lizzie asked, something clicking in her mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope nodded her head and followed Lizzie in a quiet hallway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so stupid. The reason behind your protective instinct suddenly waking up stronger than ever has been before our eyes for all this time.” Lizzie said, looking at Hope with soft eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Hope asked with a questioning frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Learning about the Merge probably triggered it. You beat Tyler the next day, it makes sense. Also, with what you just said back there…you know you could’ve talked to me about what you were feeling. I mean, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> should’ve encouraged you to talk about it.” Lizzie said with a sigh, not proud of herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Lizzie, you already had to deal with your feelings about it. You didn’t need to know about what I felt and, I mean, a lot happened, so we all kinda forgot about the Merge, which is great because what is amazing is that we don’t have to think about it anymore.” Hope said with a shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but, deep down, you still think about it. Deep down, the fear is still there.” Lizzie said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t really want to talk about it.” Hope said, looking down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> to talk about it. Maybe the only way to calm your protective instinct is to let it all out of your chest.” Lizzie said seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you understand that I don’t want to talk about it now?” Hope snapped irritated, raising her voice a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t talk to me like that when I only try to be there for you.” Lizzie said with a serious look, not at all liking it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, don’t ruin my mood then.” Hope snapped again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah, why are you being a dick right now?” Lizzie asked, folding her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know it’s been a while since I’ve seen my family. Why are you ruining the moment?” Hope asked, raising her arms in the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie was shocked by that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ruining the moment? I’m ruining the moment? I’ll leave you to it then, so I won’t risk ruining it.” Lizzie said pissed off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Lizzie, it’s not what…” Hope started to say, realizing that she had messed up bad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go fuck yourself Hope Mikaelson.” Lizzie snapped before leaving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope stayed still, watching her go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm…it wasn’t your best move there Hope.” Rebekah said, leaning against a wall nearby and looking at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m the dumbest.” Hope said with a sigh, leaning against the wall across from her aunt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes you are.” Rebekah assured her with a soft laugh, nodding. “What are you going to do? Your birthday is tomorrow. I’m sure you don’t want to pass your first birthday with a girlfriend without said girlfriend.” Rebekah said, approaching her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know yet. God, I messed up really bad.” Hope said, stroking the back of her head, seeming stressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey…” Rebekah said, putting her hands on Hope’s shoulders and looking at her in the eyes. “Everything is going to be fine. Just find the right thing to say to her. Explain to her how you feel and I’m sure she will forgive you.” Rebekah assured her with a reassuring smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope took a deep breath and nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you want to leave now, you can. Everyone will understand.” Rebekah assured her sincerely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I haven’t seen you guys in months and you leave Monday morning.” Hope said seriously. “And it will change my mind a little while waiting for the moment when I speak to her.” Hope admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Giving you time to think about what you’re going to say?” Rebekah asked, guessing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, let’s join the others then. We’ll probably have to tell them the reason why Lizzie is no longer here though.” Rebekah said with a soft laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re going to be so proud of me.” Hope said sarcastically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can't really judge you since we pretty much all had love problems in the past.” Rebekah pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m glad to be even more part of the family then.” Hope said with a sigh.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Huh...Hope 🤦 Hopefully, everything will be ok for your birthday...</p><p>Next chapter's title is "I hope you used protection"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0087"><h2>87. I hope you used protection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Earlier</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so beautiful.” Penelope whispered, tracing patterns on Josie’s arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was leaning on her forearm and looking at her girlfriend with tender eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It must be the hundredth time you tell me that today.” Josie said with a soft laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still not enough for my taste.” Penelope assured her, smiling at Josie’s content and peaceful expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed you so much.” Josie said, taking Penelope’s hand in hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed you too.” Penelope assured her, looking at their intertwined hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was amazing.” Josie assured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you enjoyed it.” Penelope said with a smirk, kissing her shoulder softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I’m really tired now.” Josie admitted with a tired smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bet you are.” Penelope said with a soft laugh. “But you need to eat first.” Penelope insisted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Josie said with soft eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone knocked on the door soon after. Penelope had already put her clothes on, expecting that visitor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Jed.” Penelope said, taking the bag with their food from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait…did you have…” Jed started to say, peeking inside the room. “OMG, you totally did it.” Jed said with a laugh when he saw that Josie was hiding her naked body with the covers. “Good job Pen! I hope you used protection. Oh, wait, you already got her pregnant so I guess you didn’t have to worry about that.” Jed said teasingly, patting Penelope’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really funny Jed.” Penelope said, rolling her eyes at him, a smile threatening to form on her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will let you two to it then. I certainly wouldn’t want to interrupt something.” Jed said with a smirk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye Jed!” Josie exclaimed before Penelope closed the door. “He will clearly tell this to all the gang.” Josie said with an amused smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably.” Penelope said, returning to her. “Come on, let’s settle on the couch to eat.” Penelope said, taking her hand and leading out of bed and towards the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you checked that Jed did order chicken nuggets?” Josie asked, sitting on the couch and looking at Penelope with puppy eyes, wanting to eat nothing else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry Gorgeous.” Penelope assured her with a soft laugh, handing her her box of chicken nuggets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie took it and opened it with happy eyes. It didn't take much to make a pregnant Josie happy. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie was sleeping softly and Penelope was unpacking boxes quietly, not wanting to wake her up. When there was a knock on the door, Penelope looked in Josie’s direction to make sure it didn’t wake her up and went to open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lizzie…” Penelope said with a confused expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope knew that, normally, Lizzie was supposed to be at the hotel with Hope at this hour of the evening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to talk with Josie.” Lizzie said, peeking inside the room, seeming really pissed off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope guessed that Hope was the reason behind Lizzie’s mood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s sleeping right now. Is it something urgent? Do you want me to wake her up?” Penelope whispered softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no, don’t wake her up for that. I didn’t think she was going to be asleep.” Lizzie whispered, not wanting to wake her pregnant sister up just to hear her ramble about Hope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If she wakes up during the evening, I’ll tell her to go see you, ok.” Penelope proposed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, I’ll probably be in my mother’s bedroom.” Lizzie whispered, preparing to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Lizzie, wait…” Penelope whispered. “What did Mikaelson do?” Penelope asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arg, don’t get me started because you won’t be able to stop me.” Lizzie answered before leaving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope let out a soft laugh at that. She sent a text to Hope to ask what was going on and continued to unpack.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lizzie had told Caroline what had happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know she was probably on the defensive and said that without thinking, but it doesn’t forgive her words.” Lizzie said with a sad sigh, snuggling up even more against her mother’s side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right.” Caroline agreed, trying not to let her protective side prevail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was between her daughter and her girlfriend. There was no need for her to step in. Her role was to be there for her daughter and to comfort her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Besides this, did it go well with Hope's family?” Caroline asked, rubbing circles on her daughter’s back softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it went well. I just hope that I’ll be there at Hope’s birthday tomorrow.” Lizzie answered with a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, there’s no way Hope won’t try to be forgiven before her birthday. It’s obvious she’s excited to celebrate it with you.” Caroline assured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re sure?” Lizzie asked, looking at her mother with insecure eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure of it Honey.” Caroline assured her sincerely. “But don’t feel forced to forgive her before her birthday if you don’t think she deserves it.” Caroline clarified seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, no matter how hot she is, if she’s a dick with me…I guess I’ll move back to my room.” Lizzie said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, don’t think about that. Hope isn’t like that. You know that.” Caroline reassured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for being there. I’m used to talk to Josie about those things, but now things are more complicated with the pregnancy.” Lizzie admitted, looking at her mother gratefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t thank me for that. It’s the least I can do as your mother. I should’ve been there all along.” Caroline said with a soft smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok. You were busy saving our lives like the badass that you are.” Lizzie said with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When your children are in danger, you’ll do anything to protect them. I’m not a badass, I’m just your mom.” Caroline said, stroking Lizzie’s cheek softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a badass mom then.” Lizzie said with a shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caroline let out a soft laugh and hugged her daughter tightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was almost 7 pm and Penelope decided to wake Josie up because she knew she would wake up during the night otherwise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Jojo…” Penelope whispered in a calm voice, stroking Josie’s cheek softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm…” Josie whined sleepily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s time to wake up Gorgeous.” Penelope whispered, running her hand through her hair tenderly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What time is it?” Josie asked with a sleepy voice, her eyes still closed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Almost 7 pm. If you continue to sleep, you will wake up in the middle of the night and you won’t be tired anymore.” Penelope answered, kissing her forehead softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie groaned, knowing Penelope was right, and rolled on her back, putting her hands in her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, just let me a couple of minutes to wake up.” Josie whispered, yawning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take your time. I almost finished unpacking.” Penelope said with a big smile, going back to unpacking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, and I guess you’re so happy because your pregnant girlfriend didn’t have to do anything.” Josie said, opening her eyes and looking at her with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awww, you know me so well.” Penelope said with an amused smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie got up and went to help Penelope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, what do you think you’re doing Jojo?” Penelope asked, wrapping her arms around her waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Penelope…” Josie said with a serious look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your sister wanted to talk to you earlier about something stupid Hope did. You should go talk to her while I finish this.” Penelope proposed, stroking her back softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to be this annoying throughout the pregnancy?” Josie asked with an annoyed sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe…” Penelope answered with a simple shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go see my sister and, if you haven’t finished unpacking when I come back, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> help you.” Josie assured her before heading for the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In that case, the world will never have seen anyone unpacking so fast.” Penelope assured her.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Be careful Hope 😂</p><p>Next chapter's title is "You’re one of those people I love too"</p><p>Oh and for the Teenage Bounty Hunters fans who might not be on Twitter, there's going to be a big letter writing/sending Sour Patch Kids campaign. Check the website members of the fandom created to have all the information https://www.saveteenagebountyhunters.com/somethingsourpatch.html </p><p>And, if you want to participate, but can't because you live outside the country or can't afford it, there are people who can send a letter for you. You will find those people easily on this account : @renew_TBH  https://twitter.com/renew_TBH</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0088"><h2>88. You’re one of those people I love too</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! Will Penelope be able to unpack before Josie's return? 🤔🤔🤔</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Josie, what are you doing back so early?” Penelope asked when she saw her enter the room a few minutes later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lizzie was talking with my mom and I didn’t want to disturb their moment.” Josie answered with a shrug. “Now let’s do some unpacking.” Josie said, heading for a box. “You’re not going to stop me?” Josie asked with a raised eyebrow, surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I tried to stop you, it could finish with me chasing you around the room and </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> would be more tiring for you, so I'm just going to make sure you don't exhaust yourself too much.” Penelope answered, hugging her from behind. “You’re so stubborn.” Penelope said, kissing her shoulder and putting her hands on Josie’s baby bump.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like it.” Josie said with a suggestive smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so damn right.” Penelope said with a soft laugh before letting go of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think about starting prenatal yoga really soon.” Josie said, deciding to bring up the subject.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a great idea. I searched about it too and apparently it brought a lot of benefits.” Penelope said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s good that you agree with that because I have already registered for prenatal yoga classes. I start this Wednesday.” Josie said with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you don’t waste time.” Penelope said with her turtle smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you want to come with me, partners are allowed, but you don’t have to.” Josie said, looking at her with insecure eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wanted her to come, but she didn’t want to force her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I’ll come with you.” Penelope reassured her with soft eyes, seeing her insecurity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it will be fun. I talked to Leanne to make sure she was ok with it and she said it was an excellent idea.” Josie said, putting books in a bookcase. “But if you come you can’t be a protective freak.” Josie warned her with a serious look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope let out a soft laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will trust the expert who gives the lessons.” Penelope assured her.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good evening Hope.” Caroline said when she opened the door, looking at Hope with an intimidating look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good evening…is Lizzie here?” Hope asked nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe…” Caroline said, folding her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok Mom, you can drop the act.” Lizzie said, appearing beside her mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey…” Hope said, playing with her fingers nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie folded her arms and looked at her with angry eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we go talk somewhere?” Hope asked, not wanting to explain herself there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie nodded. Even though she was mad, she still wanted to give Hope the chance to make up for what she said. They went into their room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So…I’m listening to you.” Lizzie said, sitting on the foot of the bed and looking at her expectantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know I messed up. I shouldn’t have said what I said. You weren’t ruining the moment at all, I was. I ruined it. I’m sorry.” Hope said with a sad expression, feeling bad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you say it then?” Lizzie asked, leaning back a little and supporting herself with her arms, waiting for an answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was being defensive and I said the first things that came to my mind. This is far from excusing what I said, I know.” Hope answered, lowering her head and no longer looking at Lizzie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me why you were being defensive.” Lizzie said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was being defensive because I don’t like to talk about my emotions and I felt like you weren’t going to let go, so my defense mechanism was to snap I guess.” Hope said with a weak shrug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know why I was trying to strongly encourage you to share what you were feeling?” Lizzie asked in a softer way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope looked at her and shook her head softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can recognize when someone is about to explode. I’ve been there too. If you continue like this, you could end up having more problems than the ones you already have with your protective instinct. I won’t let you get to that stage.” Lizzie said sincerely. “And I’m not only referring to the Merge, I’m also referring to your parents.” Lizzie added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope let out a sigh and closed her eyes. She went to sit next to Lizzie and kept her eyes on the ground. Lizzie looked at her with a softened expression. She could see that Hope was struggling. Was she trying to find the right words or was she trying not to break down? Maybe a little of both.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Lizzie took her hand, Hope looked up with a vulnerable expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok to cry. Sometimes, it’s even better to cry than to put our emotions into words.” Lizzie said with a reassuring smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope let out a shaky sigh, her bottom lip quivering and her eyes starting to tear up. She sniffed and shook her head, tempting to hold back her tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Hope, don’t do that. Don’t contain your emotions. It’s the easy way and you can’t continue to take that easy way.” Lizzie said seriously. “I know it’s scary…and it takes a lot of strength.” Lizzie assured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope nodded with a shaky laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I think that the great Hope Mikaelson who fights monsters is able to find that strength in her, what do you think?” Lizzie asked with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope threw herself into Lizzie's arms and the blonde wrapped her arms around her, rubbing circles on her back in a gentle way. The tribrid started to break down soon after. She cried during a long moment and Lizzie hugged her and whispered comforting words in her ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry for the way I acted.” Hope sobbed in Lizzie’s shoulder, starting to calm down a bit. “And I understand if you don't want to be with me anymore.” Hope sobbed with a shaky sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be silly Hope. It takes more than one mistake for me to turn my back on you.” Lizzie assured her with a soft laugh. “And I knew from the start that you were only being defensive and my first reaction was to be mad at you. I also could’ve handled the situation differently.” Lizzie said, kissing her temple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you’re right…about the fact that learning about the Merge triggered my protective instinct.” Hope said with a sniff, pulling away a little to look at her. “There was nothing I could do to save my dad.” Hope said, her voice breaking at the end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie reached for her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, encouraging her to talk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What killed him wasn’t something I could fight.” Hope said with an emotional voice, biting her bottom lip to keep her composure. “And the same situation could’ve happened to you with the Merge. I could’ve lost you just like I lost him.” Hope sobbed, glancing at the ceiling. “And my mother died because of a lack of judgment on my part…because I didn’t realize the danger I was putting her in…because I couldn’t protect her.” Hope sobbed, looking at Lizzie with a pained expression. “I won’t lose you for one of those reasons. I won’t.” Hope assured her seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So your subconscious awakened your protective instinct to decrease the chances of it happening.” Lizzie said, understanding everything now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's what I think.” Hope sniffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, maybe I’m not as good as you to fight monsters and all, but I’m able to defend myself.” Lizzie said with an amused smile, trying to lighten up the mood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My mom was strong, but she still died.” Hope said, looking down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie put her hands on Hope’s shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t control everything in life. Some things are meant to happen and you have to trust life. You won’t live a good life if you’re constantly afraid that someone important to you dies.” Lizzie said softly. “Do you understand?” Lizzie asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope looked up at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your parents died, your uncle died, but that doesn’t mean that I will die too. I’m sure they wouldn’t want you to constantly live in fear.” Lizzie said, rubbing her shoulders in a comforting way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but it's easier said than done. I’ve already lost too many people I love.” Hope said before her eyes widened at the realization of what she had just said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie looked at her with an amused smile and a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So…correct me if I’m wrong…but, if I understand what you just said…</span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>am one of those people you love.” Lizzie said, teasing her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An amused smile formed on Hope’s face and she shoved her a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t make fun of me. It’s not how I wanted to say it.” Hope said, putting her hand in her face, feeling dumb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, it’s ok.” Lizzie assured her, removing her hand from her face. “You’re one of those people I love too.” Lizzie said with a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope blushed a little, feeling a little shy all of the sudden.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even though you don’t always have the best way to deal with your emotions…and that you snore sometimes.” Lizzie said, leaning forward a little, a big smile on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t snore!” Hope gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As if you would be the one who knows it. As far as I know, when you snore, it's because you're asleep.” Lizzie said with an amused laugh. “I love you.” Lizzie said, looking into her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.” Hope said with love eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie hugged her again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you at least make an effort to try to be less afraid?” Lizzie asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope nodded, nuzzling her neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to be ok? I know it’s not the best time to feel sad since it’s your birthday tomorrow, but I didn't want to risk you exploding on your birthday. I know you probably feel down right now, but I’m sure you’ll feel lighter.” Lizzie assured her, rubbing circles on her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m going to be ok.” Hope assured her, wrapping her arms around Lizzie’s waist to be even closer to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie smiled and closed her eyes, relaxing in the embrace.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Poor Hope 😔😥 It's going to be ok</p><p>Next chapter's title is "God, I have to learn to say no to that pout"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0089"><h2>89. God, I have to learn to say no to that pout</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Josie asked, sitting beside Penelope on the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I revise some of my notes.” Penelope answered, putting one hand on Josie’s tight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Speaking of school, I’ll need some help in Math. If you’re not able to help me, I can still ask the teacher, but you have a way of explaining Math that makes me understand quickly.” Josie said, leaning her head on Penelope’s shoulder and wrapping her arm around her torso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I’ll help you.” Penelope said with a soft smile, putting her notes on her nightstand. “So how was your bath?” Penelope asked, giving a kiss on her still slightly damp hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was so relaxing. I don’t even remember life without a bathtub.” Josie answered with a content sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you and Lizzie have a room with a bathroom anyway?” Penelope asked, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We would have had to have a room in an isolated hallway and it would have been more difficult to fit in with the rest of the student body, especially since we are the Headmasters’ daughters.” Josie answered with a shrug. “Next time, you should come with me.” Josie said, biting her bottom lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take you up on that.” Penelope said with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie leaned forward to kiss her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so happy that we finally have our place, our home…for now of course.” Josie said with a soft smile, looking around the room. “When are we going to prepare the nursery?” Josie asked excited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. There is no rush though. I think we should wait a little because, if we finish too soon, we’ll be really excited to see our baby in their room and we’ll have to wait a long time.” Penelope answered, putting her hand on Josie’s baby bump and stroking it softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m already excited to see our baby in their room.” Josie replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trust me, you’ll be even more excited once the nursery isn’t just a simple empty room.” Penelope assured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I don’t want to wait.” Josie said with a pout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awww…are you sure you will manage to wait until the baby is born before knowing the sex?” Penelope asked with an amused smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not the same thing because I know that keeping the sex as a surprise will be worth it, but I don’t see the point of waiting before preparing the nursery.” Josie answered, still pouting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, I have to learn to say no to that pout.” Penelope said with a soft laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So we can start now.” Josie said with a big smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I said that I have to learn. Obviously, I can’t start straight away, so let’s compromise.” Penelope proposed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you proposing then?” Josie asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can start brainstorming ideas for decorations and themes, but we </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> start decorating before you’re 20 weeks pregnant.” Penelope proposed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“20 weeks…” Josie said with puppy eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“20 weeks and not a day sooner. It’s non-negotiable.” Penelope said with a nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you the one deciding?” Josie asked with a pout. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t act like you don’t like it.” Penelope answered with a raised eyebrow. “And brainstorming is, let’s say, 25% of the fun. It gives us time to think about the perfect theme.” Penelope said with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right, we have to find the perfect theme.” Josie said with a smile, nuzzling her neck. “And you’re right, I like it.” Josie said, kissing her neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, do you have some ideas?” Penelope asked, wrapping her arm around Josie’s shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie then yawned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Big day.” Penelope said with a soft laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and an emotional day too.” Josie said with another yawn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready for bed?” Penelope asked softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie nodded her head softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thinking about it, I think it’s best if we talk about ideas when my brain will actually work at its full capacity.” Josie said, looking at Penelope with a sleepy smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, if we don’t want to end up with a nursery decorated with pillows for example.” Penelope said with an amused smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t make fun of me and lay down with me.” Josie said, laying down and slightly pulling on Penelope’s oversized T-shirt to bring her down with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope immediately did so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In reality, I make you think that you’re the one in charge in this relationship, but it’s false.” Josie said with a smirk once they were spooning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I assure you that I see behind your little game.” Penelope said with a soft laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope and Lizzie were laying in bed, hugging each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think you’ll be able to sleep well?” Lizzie asked with a concerned voice, rubbing circles on the tribrid’s back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” Hope admitted with a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was still shaken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there something I could do to make you feel better?” Lizzie asked, hating that feeling of helplessness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you being here with me and hugging me already helps a lot.” Hope assured her, looking up at Lizzie with a weak smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re sure there isn’t a thing that could make you feel better?” Lizzie asked with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie saw the hesitation in Hope’s eyes, that’s what she needed to see to confirm what she was thinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m sure.” Hope answered, leaning her head back on Lizzie’s chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie smirked subtly and they stayed in a comfortable silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you mind if I take off my pajamas?” Lizzie asked after a few minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I don’t mind.” Hope answered, pulling away to allow her to undress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Hope saw what kind of underwear she was wearing, her jaw dropped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Lizzie asked, trying to look innocent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope looked at her with a raised eyebrow saying </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t act like you don’t know what you’re doing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“That could certainly help me feel a little better.” Hope assured her, eyeing the blonde’s body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let's say it's a taste of what's waiting for you tomorrow night.” Lizzie said, returning in bed next to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope was about to touch her when Lizzie stopped her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think you’re doing?” Lizzie asked with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Touching my girlfriend…” Hope answered with a slightly confused expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Did Lizzie want to have sex or not? Hope’s confusion was gone once Lizzie made her lay down and straddled her hips. She took Hope’s hands and put them above her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who said you could touch?” Lizzie asked with her bossy look. “You were a bad girl earlier, I can’t reward this kind of behavior.” Lizzie said in a low tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope was so turned on, her body already itching for Lizzie’s touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to punish me?” Hope asked with a moan at the millions of possibilities.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably, I guess it will depend if you continue to be a bad girl.” Lizzie whispered in her ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope had never wanted so badly to be a bad girl in her whole life. It was exactly what she needed to have a good night of sleep. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Goodnight Hope 😅 And we all see behind your little game Jojo 😂</p><p>Next chapter's title is "Judging by splashing water, I would say at the lake" 💦💦💦</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0090"><h2>90. Judging by splashing water, I would say at the lake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Hope woke up the next morning, Lizzie wasn’t there. The tribrid was really confused until she saw a note on her nightstand saying </span>
  <em>
    <span>If you’re reading this when I’m not here, I won’t be gone too long, so just relax in bed Babe. Happy birthday xxx</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope smiled softly while reading the note and waited impatiently for Lizzie’s return, sitting against the headboard and staring at the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you to relax, not to stare at the door like a dog waiting for its master.” Lizzie said with an amused smile when she entered the room and saw Hope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You made breakfast in bed.” Hope said with a big smile, seeing the tray.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I just made something simple.” Lizzie said, putting the tray on Hope’s lap before getting in bed with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just something simple? That’s not what I call something simple. You completely outdid yourself. It must have taken time to prepare all this. Don't be modest.” Hope said with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you deserve the world, so it’s really nothing.” Lizzie assured her with a soft smile. “And </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> will treat </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> like a princess today Birthday Girl.” Lizzie said before kissing her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you give me a massage because I’m the sore one this morning?” Hope asked with hopeful eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If that’s what you want Babe, it will be my pleasure.” Lizzie answered with a smirk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But first we eat. This seems absolutely delicious.” Hope said, looking at the food with a lot of appetite. “I’m so lucky to have you.” Hope said sincerely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, pretty lucky.” Lizzie said with a confident smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a chance that you forgave me for yesterday because I wouldn’t have had that delicious food.” Hope said, taking her fork. “And the great sex we’ll have tonight too, of course.” Hope said with a joking expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I always knew you loved food more than me.” Lizzie said sarcastically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, in reality, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> are the best meal.” Hope said with a smirk and a wink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> are.” Lizzie replied, taking her fork. “But breakfast potatoes are a close second though.” Lizzie said before eating one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t argue with you on that.” Hope agreed with a soft laugh before eating one too.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penelope had woken up before Josie and had decided to take a shower. Half way through it, the glass door opened and Penelope looked in that direction with a confused expression. Her confusion disappeared when she saw that it was Josie. The brunette entered the shower, which was big enough for two, and closed the door behind her. The raven haired witch looked at her speechless, her beauty never failing to mesmerize her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie smiled softly at Penelope’s reaction and approached her, positioning herself under the rainfall shower head. Penelope put her hands on Josie’s hips and brought her closer to her. They looked at each other without speaking, water continuing to slide on them. Penelope leaned her forehead on Josie’s, both of them breathing heavily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie put her hand on Penelope’s cheek and kissed her slowly and sensually. Penelope deepened the kiss, her hands wandering on her back. Things were heating up when Penelope stopped out of nowhere. Josie looked at her with a confused frown, but then saw that Penelope was adjusting the water temperature so that it wasn’t too hot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You never stop being a Protective Mama, do you?” Josie said with a tender smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll always be.” Penelope said with tender eyes, putting her hands on her hips again. “Where were we?” Penelope said with a suggestive smile before kissing her again.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Birthdays are amazing.” Hope whispered in content.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was laying on her front while Lizzie was massaging her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After that, I thought we could go for a swim at the lake.” Lizzie proposed, giving a gentle kiss on Hope’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm…hopefully there won’t be anyone else there.” Hope said in a suggestive way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If we’re not alone, I guess you’ll just have to be quiet then.” Lizzie whispered in her ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ll just have to be quiet and I can guarantee that it will be hard.” Hope assured her, turning her head to look at her confidently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that moment, Lizzie’s hands slid down her back and down her butt until they found their way on Hope’s inner thighs. The tribrid gasped because her girlfriend’s hands were really close to her folds, practically ghosting them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you say Tiny Pooh?” Lizzie asked with an innocent expression, her hands getting even closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing.” Hope answered, shaking her head and leaning it back against the pillow, trying hard not to moan.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re a fucking tribrid Hope, the only one of your kind. You’re seriously letting your princess boss you like that. You have to show her who’s the real boss, who’s the Alpha.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hope thought, preparing to replicate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, in a quick movement, Lizzie turned her so that she was now on her back, taking her completely by surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get dressed. We’re going to the lake. I’m going to make you scream so hard that everyone will know who you belong to.” Lizzie ordered before easily entering two fingers inside Hope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope let out a loud moan and then a frustrated groan when Lizzie pulled out her fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get dressed if you want more.” Lizzie ordered with her bossy expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, you’re a real Alpha Hope</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Hope said to herself, obeying Lizzie.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tonight Boys we need to behave. We’re meeting Hope’s family/the Mikaelson family. We can’t look like fools.” Jed said seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He and the boys were walking in the forest, talking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You say that, but you’re the first one who is going to joke around.” Landon said with an amused smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I’m sure they’re going to be super chill and will joke around with us.” MG said with a nonchalant shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rafael then stopped dead in track.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boys, do you hear something?” Rafael asked, his hand in the air to tell them to stay silent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boys stopped too and stayed silent, trying to hear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I definitely hear something with my supernatural hearing.” MG whispered, still concentrating on the sound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t figure out what it is.” Jed whispered with a confused expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh crap, I know what it is.” Kaleb said with a traumatized expression when he understood where that sound came from.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, me too.” MG said with an amused smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” Jed asked impatient to know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone is screaming </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lizzie</span>
  </em>
  <span> repeatedly.” MG answered with a knowing smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, oh! That makes all sense now. Of course. I can discern the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lizzies</span>
  </em>
  <span> now.” Jed said with a laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think the girl is having a great birthday so far.” Rafael said with an amused smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are they?” Kaleb asked, still traumatized.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Judging by splashing water, I would say at the lake.” MG answered, putting his hand before his mouth not to have an uncontrollable fit of laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, I love them.” Jed said, laughing.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Never stop being a Protective Mama Penelope 😍 And Hope, it doesn't mean you're not an Alpha today that you won't be an Alpha tomorrow 😂</p><p>Next chapter's title is "Is it what happens when we grow up?"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0091"><h2>91. Is it what happens when we grow up?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hope’s family and the gang were eating dinner in a private dinner room of the hotel, which was slightly decorated for the occasion because Hope’s aunties couldn’t help it. Hope had had the best day so far thanks to her family and friends, but especially thanks to her amazing girlfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, Lizzie, do you have a gift for Hope? I mean, except the one you gave her this morning at the lake.” Jed said with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope choked on her drink at that, her face red in embarrassment. All the eyes of her family members were on her. She looked at her girlfriend and saw the satisfied look on her face. Caroline seemed proud and Alaric seemed horrified, the usual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is the gift…what I think it is?” Kol asked with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What else would it be?” Rebekah asked with a laugh, taking a sip of her wine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To answer your question Jed, yes, I have a gift for her.” Lizzie answered, looking at him before taking a bite of her dinner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When are we going to give the presents? I love presents.” MG said with a big smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Before eating the cake if we want to be sure to have enough time to give them before putting Nik to bed.” Freya proposed, consulting the others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is his bedtime?” Hope asked, stroking his hair tenderly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had insisted on sitting beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Around 8 pm, but we have to give him his bath and then his milk. I’ll probably go to bed myself. We can’t leave him alone in a hotel room anyway.” Keelin answered, washing Nik's hands with a washcloth since he had finished eating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh and my bedtime is around 9:30 pm these days, so we won’t stay late.” Josie said, raising her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope looked at her with a soft smile and kissed her temple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Especially since we have school tomorrow.” Penelope said, putting her hand on her upper back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other adults agreed that the party wasn’t going to last that long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it what happens when we grow up? We don’t party anymore because we’re too old?” Jed asked, seeming scared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, we know how to party hard, but not when you kids have school the next day and that we have a long road waiting for us.” Freya answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should see us at Christmas.” Kol said with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, I’m sure the Birthday Girl and her girlfriend have other plans for the night, am I right?” Rebekah asked, looking at her niece with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope blushed with embarrassment again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, another part of her gift.” Lizzie answered with a casual shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad to see that my niece has a girlfriend who takes good care of her.” Rebekah said with a satisfied smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I sure do.” Lizzie assured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gifts! I think it’s time for gifts. Everyone seems to have finished eating.” Alaric said, wanting to change the subject at all costs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m down for that.” Kol agreed, wanting to change the subject too.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, did you have a great birthday?” Lizzie asked with a soft smile, entering their room, her arms full of gifts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was amazing and I’m glad that people didn’t exaggerate with the gifts. I mean, when I was younger, I loved the fact that my family spoiled me on my birthday and at Christmas, but now I just want to see them.” Hope said, putting her gifts on her desk. “I only wish the boys gave me the double penetration rainbow strap-on not in front of my family.” Hope said with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a chance they didn’t give us a simple strap-on because we don’t need that with magic.” Lizzie said with a smirk, wrapping her arms around her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe we’ll try it tonight…after I received my real gift of course.” Hope said with a hungry smile. “I mean, I absolutely love the necklace you gave me, but I love you even more.” Hope assured her, biting her bottom lip and putting her hands on Lizzie’s butt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promised you a fashion show, I respect my promises.” Lizzie assured her. “I have the first one on right now.” Lizzie informed her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope eyed her with hungry eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go grab your camera so we can start. I have a lot to try on.” Lizzie said with a suggestive smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I already know I won’t be able to see all of them. My best bet is that you’ll be on all fours with me fucking you hard with the boys’ gift before you have time to show me the fifth one.” Hope said, going to grab her camera. “And even if I would very much like to make sure that everyone hears you, we shouldn’t keep the others awake when there is school tomorrow and they are responsible students, unlike us who will surely spend a sleepless night.” Hope said, opening her camera. “I will make you scream though, I’ll just do a spell so we don’t hear you outside of this room.” Hope assured her, her eyes turning yellow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t expect anything less from you Alpha.” Lizzie said before doing a striptease and then giving Hope the best gift.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tonight was fun. I couldn’t help but imagine when it will be our child’s birthday. I’ll probably be more excited than them.” Josie admitted with a soft laugh, stroking her baby bump.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’ll have to have birthday themes, it’s a must.” Penelope said, getting in bed with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll have to make sure they’re not too spoiled. I don’t want to end up with a spoiled child who only wants gifts and isn’t respectful.” Josie said seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I agree, but it's our families we're going to have to talk to.” Penelope said with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Josie agreed. “But we’ll handle that in due time.” Josie said, snuggling up against her girlfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since Hope had a travel gift card and that she and Lizzie will probably use it this summer, are we going to travel too? That could be cool. Our last vacation without a child.” Penelope said, wrapping her arms around Josie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we could go somewhere with them and the boys could come too. It could be fun. It must be the type of trip that a pregnant woman can do though.” Josie said, relaxing in Penelope’s arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. Maybe we could talk about that with them this week. Not tomorrow because I don’t think Hope and Lizzie will be really…awake if you see what I mean.” Penelope said with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah because, if we’re planning a trip, we can't do it at the last minute.” Josie said. “Tomorrow, we’ll talk about nursery themes instead since we didn’t have time today.” Josie yawned, closing her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about something related to travels? It could be cool and it’s pretty gender neutral.” Penelope proposed, her head starting to fill with ideas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tomorrow I said.” Josie whispered in a sleepy voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok.” Penelope whispered with a soft laugh, kissing her head. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter's title is "Why didn’t he piss himself?"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0092"><h2>92. Why didn’t he piss himself?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next day, at lunch time, Hope and Lizzie were a little grumpy because they were really tired, but had to go to their classes anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t get much sleep last night?” Jed asked innocently as if he didn’t know why.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope and Lizzie looked at him with really unamused looks and everyone knew that it wasn’t a good idea to annoy them more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about a jungle theme with lions, elephants, giraffes, etc.?” Josie proposed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, amazing.” Penelope said, writing it down on a little notebook.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing Girls?” MG asked intrigued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re starting to brainstorm themes for the nursery so that we can pick the best one.” Penelope answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have so many ideas.” Jed said, really excited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It has to be gender neutral themes.” Josie clarified.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah, right.” Jed said, remembering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you have so far?” Landon asked curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So far we have woodland, ocean/beach, travels, stories, space and jungle/savanna.” Penelope answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about dinosaurs? It can be gender neutral.” Jed proposed, taking a sip of his juice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, good idea.” Penelope said, adding it to the list.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a good idea and it was making her cousin happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you going to choose between those awesome themes?” Hope asked, her artistic mind already imagining dozens of ways to decorate the nursery with those themes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It will surely be hard to decide.” Josie answered with a nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about an under the sea theme with sea animals?” Lizzie proposed, being a little more awake now that they were talking about baby stuff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That could be cute too.” Penelope said with a nod, writing it down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all continued to throw occasional ideas during lunch, extending the list. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think it’s a myth that we don’t have sex that often when we become parents?” Rafael asked curiously, directing his question to the future parents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess it depends. I mean, it clearly didn’t have that effect with my mothers.” Penelope answered with an amused smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it happens to you, I hope you’ll have enjoyed the time that you had left together.” Jed said with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, with a big bed, a double shower, a big bathtub and an isolated room, it’s pretty easy to enjoy that time.” Josie replied with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie choked on her drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean? Did you do it?” Lizzie asked, astonished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you had told them.” Penelope said, looking at her cousin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, we didn’t really have time to tell them because they were either at the hotel with Hope’s family or having sex most of the time.” MG said with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You had sex. When?” Hope asked with an excited smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Saturday. We </span>
  <em>
    <span>mark our territory</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Josie answered, looking at Penelope with love eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, it makes sense.” Lizzie said. “Josie, you’ll have to tell me all about it, but not with Penelope there though.” Lizzie said with a grimace at the thought of having that discussion with Penelope too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll tell Mikaelson then.” Penelope said with a shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And us. We want to know everything. Is it different with a pregnant woman? Are pregnant women really hornier?” MG asked in fascination.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The future parents looked at each other and laughed a little at that. It was then that Tyler and his friends came to annoy them once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On your T-shirt, it should be written </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hi I'm an abomination</span>
  </em>
  <span> instead of that.” Tyler said, looking at Josie and seeming to find himself funny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie was wearing the T-shirt Penelope gave her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go fuck yourself Tyler.” Penelope said with an annoyed groan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you should read what is written at the back of this T-shirt.” Jed strongly suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I already saw what was written on it, but I don’t give a fuck. I won’t stop saying the truth and you can’t do anything about it.” Tyler assured them with an arrogant smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you tired of always thinking about us?” Penelope asked, looking at him with a really serious look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tyler rolled his eyes at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No but seriously? You clearly don’t have anything better to do with your life if you’re wasting your time trying to break us or whatever you’re trying to do.” Penelope said dead serious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone nearby was silent. Josie never saw Penelope this serious before. Even Jed never saw her that way too. The raven haired witch wasn’t making fun of him. It was almost like Tyler was being reprimanded by an adult and he clearly didn’t really know how to react to that. It wasn’t the kind of reaction he was expecting from her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do a lot of things other than that. I clearly don’t pass all my time thinking about the trash that you all are.” Tyler spat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re sure about that? I think you are constantly trying to convince yourself that this baby is an abomination because, deep down, you wish the baby was yours and it’s much easier to hate that innocent human than to accept that you’ll never be their father.” Penelope said seriously, looking at him straight in the eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>During a split second, Penelope saw in his eyes his vulnerability, the confirmation that she was right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You must be drugged to say such nonsense. I never cared about that damn baby and I certainly don’t care now. Except your little clique here, I’m pretty sure no one cares about it either and are glad not to have a baby on their own because their lives won’t be wasted like yours.” Tyler spat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m sure you believe your own words.” Penelope said sarcastically, but remaining serious. “And, if you really don’t care about our baby, then show it, prove it because I don’t believe you. I don’t care about you. In fact, I hate you, but do you see me coming at you and roasting you? No because I DON’T CARE. That’s what people who don’t care do. You want to prove me you’re right, stop thinking about our baby and live your own life while we live ours.” Penelope said firmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so annoying. You think you’re always right. Come on, let’s go be around other people than those losers.” Tyler said at his friends, not responding to Penelope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, Penelope knew that he knew she was right, but his ego was too strong to admit it. She only hoped that he would finally leave them alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah, I wasn’t expecting that at all Pen.” Josie said when Tyler and his friends were gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never saw you like that. It was kinda creepy, but mostly impressive. You made him speechless. He absolutely didn’t know what to say.” Jed said, impressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hopefully, he will leave us alone now.” Penelope said, stroking Josie’s back softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you were right about everything you said. It clearly makes sense.” Hope said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course it’s the truth. I always knew that, but I only snapped today.” Penelope said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait. Why didn’t he piss himself?” Lizzie asked, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve turned off the curse last Friday because I was feeling bad for the janitors and, clearly, he wasn’t learning his lesson.” Penelope answered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I must say Pen, you really had the Mom energy there. It was almost like you were reprimanding your child. You were calm but firm.” MG said with a soft laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes it's the only way to talk to uncooperative people and, honestly, feeling like you’re being reprimanded can make an asshole have his tail between his legs.” Penelope said with a shrug.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Will Tyler finally leave them alone now? 😂😂😂</p><p>Next chapter's title is "Grocery stores close in 15 minutes"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0093"><h2>93. Grocery stores close in 15 minutes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Their next class was physical education and today Josie and Penelope were swimming in the inside pool. Their teacher had written what they had to do during the class on a whiteboard. Penelope was behind Josie so that she could keep an eye on her and a lifeguard was there too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Penelope saw her stop and hold on to the edge of the pool, she quickly joined her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, are you ok?” Penelope asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I was just…too exhausted to continue.” Josie answered, out of breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope could see that Josie was slightly frustrated, disappointed with herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, it’s ok. Take your time. There’s no rush. You have to listen to your body.” Penelope said, rubbing soothing circles on her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even if these could be mistaken for the water on her face, Penelope could see the silent tears running down Josie’s cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, get on my back. I will bring you back where our feet touch the bottom of the pool.” Penelope said, her back now facing Josie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette did so and Penelope swam her way to the end of the pool.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Josie said, her feet now touching the bottom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope turned so that she was facing her and put her hands on her cheeks. Josie let out a sigh, knowing that Penelope knew how she was feeling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s normal to feel frustrated. Before you were a boss in swimming and now you can only do a third of what you used to do. I would probably be frustrated too.” Penelope said sincerely. “But you have to listen to your body and respect its limits. You’re pregnant. A baby is literally growing inside you. That baby is constantly getting bigger and your body must provide energy, food, water, oxygen, blood and I’m sure a bunch of other stuff for you and the baby. It’s normal that you don’t have that much energy to do a lot of lengths. Give yourself a chance.” Penelope said, rubbing her shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, it’s just that I was finally done with some of the most annoying pregnancy ailments, but now I'm even more breathless than before.” Josie said with a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it can make you happy, I think that your cardio is quite impressive for a pregnant girl who is busy creating the most perfect human.” Penelope said with her turtle smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie couldn’t help but smile at that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And the prenatal yoga will probably help me with my breath.” Josie said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably, but we take this one day at a time. Don’t put pressure on yourself.” Penelope said seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You seem to forget that I’m going to have to push that baby I’m creating out of me. I’m pretty sure it takes more strength and cardio than lengths in a pool.” Josie reminded her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You already have all the strength you need in you to do this, you just don't know it's there yet.” Penelope assured her with a reassuring smile, stroking her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s really poetic, but I don’t know if it’s true.” Josie replied sceptical. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll see that I’m right.” Penelope assured her confidently. “That said, increasing your cardio can only help, but don’t panic if your cardio remains the same. My mother’s cardio wasn’t so good when she gave birth to me, but she did it anyway.” Penelope said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, maybe I believe you a little then.” Josie said, rolling her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready to continue or do you still need a few minutes?” Penelope asked softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m ready to go.” Josie answered confidently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, but take it easy.” Penelope reminded her seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know Protective Mama. I don’t want you to lecture me like you did with Tyler.” Josie said teasingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will definitely use that technique the next time you’re too stubborn to listen to me.” Penelope assured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you will.” Josie said with a soft laugh before starting to swim again.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How was your bath Babe?” Hope asked when Lizzie came out of the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was great, thank you.” Lizzie answered, getting in bed with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would have joined you, but I think we really need our sleep tonight.” Hope said with a soft laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we’re not really productive in class when we’re tired.” Lizzie agreed with a soft laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I don’t regret last night. It was worth it. It was the best birthday I have had in a long time.” Hope said sincerely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I plan to make every birthday better than the last.” Lizzie said with a tender smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope smiled and cuddled against her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I plan to get you pregnant on your birthday in a few years.” Lizzie said with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we’ll see which one really ends up pregnant.” Hope said with a confident smile. “But let’s stop talking about that because it’s turning me on and we really need to sleep.” Hope yawned.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie and Penelope were sitting in bed. Penelope was on her laptop and Josie was reading.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pen, I want pretzels with maple syrup.” Josie said, her eyes on her book.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope nodded and stayed there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then what are you waiting for?” Josie asked after a few seconds, seeming irritated by the fact that Penelope was staying there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, right.” Penelope said, rushing out of bed, remembering that it was her job to bring her what she wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She came back 10 minutes later, empty handed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Before you scream at me because I don’t have what you asked for, there were no more pretzels and maple syrup in the kitchen.” Penelope said, raising her arms in the air in surrender.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then go in town to buy that.” Josie said with a groan, rolling her eyes at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bu-but I don’t think I will find maple syrup in a convenience store and grocery stores close in 15 minutes.” Penelope replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here still talking then?” Josie asked, seeming bored by Penelope’s lack of resourcefulness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope nodded vigorously and took her car keys and wallet, rushing out of the room again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She would lie if she said that she had respected the speed limits. She wasn’t proud of herself, but it was an emergency. She knew that, if she didn’t come back with the pretzels and maple syrup, she was dead.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Poor Penelope 😂😂😂</p><p>Next chapter's title is "If you had not found maple syrup, you would be doubly dead Penelope"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0094"><h2>94. If you had not found maple syrup, you would be doubly dead Penelope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! Will Penelope arrive in time at the grocery store to buy maple syrup? 🤔 Is it the end for Penelope? 😂</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Come on, I still have one minute.” Penelope said out loud, getting out of the minivan and running to the grocery store doors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, just when she reached them, a worker blocked access for customers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no! Please, open the door! It will only take a few minutes! Please!” Penelope exclaimed loud enough for the worker to hear her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The worker shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please! I’m begging you! What difference does it make if you’re open a few minutes longer?! Please!” Penelope exclaimed desperately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The worker didn’t seem to care. He seemed completely unfazed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please! It’s for my pregnant girlfriend!” Penelope pleaded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The worker looked at her with a look saying </span>
  <em>
    <span>If you think I’m going to open for a lesbian, you’re wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span> and went further into the grocery store.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I don’t want to go in your homophobic grocery store anyway!” Penelope exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope returned in her minivan, frustrated because she didn’t have what Josie wanted and because of that homophobic guy. All the grocery stores were closed now. What was she going to do? She couldn't go back to Josie with empty hands. Sure, she would have no trouble finding pretzels in a convenience store, but Josie wanted pretzels </span>
  <em>
    <span>with</span>
  </em>
  <span> maple syrup, not just pretzels. She couldn’t let her down, even if it was just maple syrup. What would Caroline think of her if she knew about her failure? </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Does Caroline want a girl who isn’t even able to find stupid maple syrup for her pregnant girlfriend to take care of her daughter and her grandchild? No, she doesn’t want that. Do you want to be replaced by fucking Tyler whose uncle manages a maple syrup processing factory? No, you fucking don’t want to, so find a solution.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Penelope thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took out her phone and called her mothers. If they didn’t have maple syrup, she would call every person she knew who lived in this town to see if they had maple syrup. If none of them had maple syrup, she would knock on the door of every house to see if they had any. One thing was for sure, she would have that stupid maple syrup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Baby, what’s up?” Kimberly asked on the phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you still have maple syrup at home?” Penelope asked, her voice sounding desperate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, we have maple syrup. I guess it’s for Josie.” Kimberly answered with a soft laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I'm coming to take your maple syrup. I’m there in a few minutes.” Penelope said before hanging up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, she was glad she didn’t have to knock on every door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here your maple syrup Baby.” Kimberly said, waiting for her in the doorway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you so much. I would stay longer, but I still have to go buy pretzels and I don't want to make Josie wait too long.” Penelope said, giving her mother a kiss on the cheek before running back to her car.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Half an hour after she left, Penelope came back in the room with the maple syrup and pretzels.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here what…” Penelope started to say victoriously before she saw that Josie was asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>God, it’s a chance that I love her so much</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Penelope thought with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She delicately put her things on her desk and then joined her in bed, making sure not to wake her up. It was hard because Josie was sleeping like a starfish almost in the middle of the bed. If the bed wasn’t as big as it is, Penelope probably would have had no choice but to sleep on the couch to avoid waking Josie up. Hopefully, she succeeded to settle not too close to the edge.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next morning, the girls’ alarm went off at 6:15 am as usual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm…” Josie whined, not enjoying being woken up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope lazily reached for her phone and stopped the alarm. She then lay down again, rubbing her face with her hands and waking up slowly. She looked in Josie’s direction and saw that her eyes were still closed. She was still in the starfish position. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't go back to sleep Jojo. It’s time to wake up.” Penelope said, starting to stroke her arm, trying to make waking up easier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to sleep again.” Josie whined sleepily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, me too, but we have school in less than two hours.” Penelope said with a soft laugh, leaning on her forearm and giving a soft kiss on her cheek. “Come on sleepy head, open your eyes.” Penelope said, stroking her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie's half-open eyes looked at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s hard to believe that you’re the same girl who knocked on my door at 6 am like three weeks ago.” Penelope said with a teasing smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was really excited to go to your place. I’m not always a morning person like I was that day.” Josie clarified in defense, even though she knew that Penelope already knew all that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, don’t I know it.” Penelope said with wide eyes and a joking smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey…” Josie said with a pout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But don’t worry. When I decided to date Josie Saltzman, I knew what I was getting into.” Penelope said with a soft laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s that supposed to mean?” Josie asked, folding her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I already knew that you were the cutest and hottest girl and that I wouldn’t let anyone else steal your heart. I knew I would be totally whipped.” Penelope answered with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know it’s not what you meant.” Josie said, narrowing her eyes. “But ok.” Josie said with a soft smile. “Oh, I fell asleep before you came back with pretzels and maple syrup.” Josie realized when she saw those things on the desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Penelope said with a nod, remembering that she was really lucky that her mothers had maple syrup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for being such a great girlfriend.” Josie said, wrapping her arms around her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just don’t eat that now because I don’t think it’s a great breakfast, particularly for an expectant mother.” Penelope said, hugging her tightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I crave eggs with maple syrup this morning.” Josie said, pulling away and looking at Penelope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s a great thing that I bought maple syrup then.” Penelope said.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If you had not found maple syrup, you would be doubly dead Penelope.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Penelope thought.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, Penelope luckily survived this time 😂</p><p>Next chapter's title is "I was thinking maybe…Walt Disney World Resort"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0095"><h2>95. I was thinking maybe…Walt Disney World Resort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter and that it will help you take a break from the stress of the election! I live in Canada, but I'm stressed a lot, particularly for everyone who lives in the United States, and I'm sure those who live in the United States are even more stressed, so I hope this will bring you a smile.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Is prenatal yoga that thing future parents often do on TV to prepare for the baby’s birth?” Jed asked, a little confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, what you’re talking about is prenatal classes. Prenatal yoga is different. It’s a form of yoga that indeed prepares the body for birth though.” Josie answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the next day at lunch and Josie and Penelope had their first prenatal yoga class at 6:30 pm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And it’s too early for prenatal classes.” Penelope added with a laugh, looking at her cousin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s why I was confused.” Jed said in defense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like Jed Taylor would know about stuff like that.” Lizzie said, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, the pregnant women are always much bigger than Josie when they do that on TV. We can learn a lot of things in TV series and movies.” Jed said with a shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I hope you don’t think the births on TV series and movies are accurate because they really aren’t.” Josie assured him with a laugh and wide eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I know. I saw Penelope’s birth video too.” Jed assured her with a nod. “With Trini’s comments and all.” Jed added with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope looked at him with an amused smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what is Penelope going to do during prenatal yoga?” MG asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know everything yet, but the instructor will guide her to help me with stuff like positions and relaxation. It’s not required to have a partner in prenatal yoga, most women there will probably be alone, but I think it’s a great practice for us.” Josie answered, looking at Penelope with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re in this together. I will accompany you in everything.” Penelope assured her with a tender smile, rubbing her upper back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you stop being couple goals please?” Jed asked teasingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey guys, Lizzie and I have to talk to you about something.” Hope said, seeming to remember that they had something to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? We’re the best friends for giving you that strap-on, we already know.” Jed said teasingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Hope said with an amused smile. “Although it is indeed a wonderful gift.” Hope pointed out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew they would love it.” MG said with a big smile, looking at the other boys.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it’s not what we want to talk about.” Hope clarified. “What would you think about going on a trip all together this summer? It could be like a whole week and it would be just us, no adult.” Hope proposed with an excited smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we talked about that too. We would clearly be down for it.” Penelope said, nodding her head enthusiastically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m down too. I always wanted to go on a trip with friends.” Kaleb said with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Landon and Rafael were looking at each other and Penelope realized their mistake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, if you want to come with us, we’ll find a way to bring you with us. We leave no one behind.” Penelope said, looking at them sincerely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How? We don’t really have money and I don’t want y’all to pay for everything.” Rafael said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If we found a way to raise money for that, would you accept if we paid the remaining amount in case it would be necessary?” Jed asked, especially looking at Landon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe…I mean, we really want to go on that trip with you, but we don’t want to feel as if we take advantage of the fact that you have money.” Landon answered with a weak smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, it’s normal that friends help each other. It’s what friendship is all about. We’re there for one another. It’s our last summer before the big responsibilities begin. We have to make the most of it.” MG said with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope rolled her eyes with an amused smile. Being an uncle, it’s a lot of responsibilities. There should be classes for that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And there’s so many ways we could raise money for that.” Lizzie said, already thinking about ideas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But not a car wash fundraiser though. It’s a waste of water and it can easily be a big flop.” Josie said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But where would we go? Knowing the destination could help us visualize the situation.” Rafael said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It has to be a trip that a pregnant woman can do.” Josie clarified, gesturing to her baby bump with her finger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If we want to do a trip just by ourselves, we should maybe stay in the country.” Kaleb said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it would especially be a good idea to stay in the same health care system in case something happened to Josie or even any of us.” Penelope pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s plenty of destinations in the country.” Lizzie agreed with a nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, does anyone have ideas?” Josie asked, starting to think about ideas too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hum, I had an idea, but I don’t know if everyone would want to go there.” Hope answered, seeming a little shy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” Penelope asked with an intrigued frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was thinking…maybe…Walt Disney World Resort.” Hope answered, playing with her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She never went, but she didn’t know if they would want to go at their age. However, she knew that she didn’t have to worry when she saw everyone’s reaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard that the attractions were awesome there. I’m totally up for this.” MG said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“OMG, I always dreamed of going!” Landon exclaimed as excited as a young child. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's settled then. We’re going to Disney and you two are coming with us no matter what.” Jed said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If his boyfriend was so excited to go to Disney, Jed would make sure that he went to Disney.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will finally go to Disney Josie.” Lizzie squealed with joy, thrilled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No way, you two never went to Disney.” Penelope said surprised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess our parents didn’t want to handle our tantrums at a place like that since we were spoiled brats when we were younger.” Josie said with a shrug. “But I always wanted to take a picture with Mulan.” Josie said, daydreaming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, is everyone down to go to Disney?” Penelope asked, looking at everyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know it’s my brother’s dream, so there’s no way I wouldn’t be down for it.” Rafael answered, looking at Landon with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go to Disney then.” Kaleb said with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll have to do some research to see what Josie can do and cannot do though.” Penelope pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s sure that, if she can’t do anything, we should go somewhere else. It wouldn’t be fair if we had fun while she’s bored.” Landon said, even though it was clear in his face that he was pained at the idea that they could not go to Disney after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I’m sure there are plenty of things that I can do.” Josie assured him with a reassuring smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s research it now. We’ll be fixed.” Jed proposed, taking out his phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all took out their phone and started to do their research. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I find a site with all the rides that you can do and cannot do.” MG said, showing it to Josie and Penelope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are plenty of rides that I can do. There’s no problem at all to go.” Josie assured her friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I agree. Was it hard to find that site?” Penelope asked, handing MG his phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it was the second one.” MG answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok because it will be useful.” Penelope said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When are we going to plan everything? There are a lot of things to think about. Are we going to fly there or are we going to drive there? Are we going to stay at one of the Disney hotels or at a hotel outside of the site? What type of tickets are we going to take? When are we going to go?” Kaleb asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The sooner the better if we want to be sure that, for example, the hotels aren’t full.” Penelope answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We could do research tonight while you are at your prenatal yoga class and we could even go to a travel agency for information.” Lizzie proposed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I can ask my parents and your parents for information.” Jed said to Penelope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How am I going to concentrate during classes now? I’m too excited by that trip to concentrate on Math.” Landon said over the moon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he didn't hold back, he would be jumping all over the cafeteria. The others laughed softly at him.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I went to Walt Disney World in April 2019 with my class for a music competition, but I was pretty much always alone with my twin sister, and it was one of the best weeks of my life, so it was sure that I was going to pick that destination for them 😁</p><p>Next chapter's title is "And you’re on speakerphone…"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0096"><h2>96. And you’re on speakerphone…</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ahh...my dad told me the great news yesterday after my shift at work 😁</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Ok, so what do we do first?” Landon asked at dinner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The school day was finally over and they could finally concentrate on their eventual trip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we should start by deciding what type of lodging we want. Are we booking different rooms, for example one for the boys and one for the girls, or are we booking a villa? I know that some Disney hotels have 2-Bedroom and 3-Bedroom villas. However, those can be expensive and we don’t know if one of those will be available for us since usually we plan this kind of trip several months in advance.” Penelope answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, we don’t have a choice to book a villa because the minimum age to register in Disney hotels is 18 years old and I’m the only one who </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> 18 years old.” Kaleb said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crap, I didn’t think about that.” Hope admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And the other hotels in the area?” Josie asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It depends. It can be 18 years old like it can be 25 years old.” Kaleb answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know all that?” MG asked with a confused frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I may not have listened earlier in Advanced Civics.” Kaleb answered with a guilty smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me neither, but I didn’t look for things that could be useful to us right now. I just checked pictures and videos of the attractions.” Landon admitted with a guilty smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As a last resort, would there be an adult who could accompany us? I know it’s not the best, but it’s better than no trip at all.” Jed said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But which adult? If we invite only one of our parents, they will all want to come.” Penelope said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right.” Josie agreed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll start by checking if it can work without a parent. If not, we’ll see what we do.” Rafael proposed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are hotels more “cheap”, if I can say, in our options too?” Kaleb asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It depends because we have to remember that Josie will be 4 or 5 months pregnant, depending on when we’re going.” Penelope answered, stroking Josie’s back tenderly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes and we all need to be able to sleep well because we’ll be tired at the end of the day…I mean except you guys.” Jed said, looking at the two vampires.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love to sleep even though I’m not tired, so I would like a comfortable bed.” MG said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to check the customer reviews to make sure that we won’t have a bad surprise.” Lizzie said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s going to be a lot of work. We need to find a villa or something where we can all stay, that is available a moment during this summer and, on top of that, if we decide to fly there, we need to make sure that there’s still tickets for this specific moment.” Rafael said with a sigh, rubbing his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was right. It wasn’t going to be an easy task.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We could call my moms. They’ve already achieved miracles in the past when it came to organizing a trip. They could guide us.” Penelope proposed when she saw the discouraged looks of certain of her friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, but you’re the one making the call and you’re the one explaining what we want to do.” Jed said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if they’re against the idea of us going on a trip without adults?” Josie asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They wouldn’t be against it. I’m more scared of the fact that they could want to come with us.” Penelope answered with a sigh, calling her moms and putting them on speakerphone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Baby, what’s up? Oh, are you still nervous about prenatal yoga? Don’t worry, if you follow the advice I gave you yesterday, everything is going to be fine. Remember, if the instructor asked you at the beginning to tell everyone why you’re doing this, just say something cute and all the pregnant women will wish that you were their partner…and I can assure you that Josie will be really glad that you’re not like some idiots who were in your Mami and I prenatal classes and she’ll probably want a lot of affection during the class.” Kimberly assured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope was red from embarrassment and didn’t make eye contact with anyone. Josie was looking at her with a raised eyebrow and an amused smile and the others were muffling their laughter. The only reason why they did so was because Kimberly could hear them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Mom, I don’t call you for that.” Penelope succeeded to say, scratching the back of her head. “And you’re on speakerphone…” Penelope added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was clear in her voice that she was kinda embarrassed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Kim.” Jed said with an amused voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you make sure your daughter doesn’t act like an idiot with my sister.” Lizzie said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kimberly then could hear laughs on the other end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey everyone, why are you calling me? I’m intrigued.” Kimberly asked, really intrigued by the situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is Mami busy because it would be nice if I could talk to you both?” Penelope asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be right back.” Kimberly answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Mija, apparently you want to talk to us.” Trini said with some confusion in her voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, so we’re planning to do a trip to Walt Disney this summer, just us, no adults, and we would need your help to book something where 9 people can sleep.” Penelope explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok…there was a lot of information in that sentence.” Trini said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When did you decide to go to Disney?” Kimberly asked with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wasn’t expecting that at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Today at lunch.” Penelope answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And how many of you are 18?” Trini asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope could imagine her scratching the back of her head, thinking about how she was going to solve this situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only me Ma’am.” Kaleb answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You understand the complexity of this situation, right?” Trini asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s why we’re asking for your help.” Penelope answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll try our best, but we can’t do miracles, particularly if you insisted that you don’t want any adults with you.” Kimberly said sincerely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know we can come with you.” Trini said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know Mami, I know. I have no doubt about it.” Penelope said with a sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, I know it’s not what you want, but, if it’s your only chance to go to Disney this summer, will you accept to have adults with you?” Trini asked, clearly sensing in her daughter’s voice that she didn’t want her parents to go on their trip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but only if there’s no other way.” Hope answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A trip with parents is better than no trip at all and there’s no way I won’t go to Disney this summer.” Landon said seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, let us do some research and call travel agencies for information. We’ll call you when we have news. During that time, do some research on your own. Maybe search for lodging other than Disney hotels while making sure to check the minimum registration age. We’ll concentrate on searching for lodging in Disney hotels.” Kimberly proposed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know how long you want to stay there? Do you only go to Disney or you plan on doing other activities?” Trini asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll start by finding a place where we can stay for a week so that we can go to Disney and we’ll see after.” Penelope answered sincerely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, that’s what I thought. Are you available all summer? Are there weeks where it would be impossible for some of you to go?” Kimberly asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to be in New Orleans on June 25 for Nik’s birthday, but I’m available all summer other than that.” Hope answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And the closer is the better and it would be nice if it wasn’t too close to the start of the school year.” Jed added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, we’ll start with that. Call or text us if you have requests. And yes, we know that Josie is pregnant and that you need an appropriate place to sleep.” Kimberly said, knowing that her daughter was going to remind them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I know that you know.” Penelope said, her voice not that convincing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, good research y’all and have a great first class of prenatal yoga Girls. Bye.” Trini said before hanging up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hopefully they will find something.” Landon said with hope in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should go get ready Jojo.” Penelope said, looking at Josie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, I know how excited you are to go there and show to everyone the great partner that you are.” Josie said with a teasing smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The others laughed at her comment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haha, really funny. Just to be clear, I didn’t need my mother to tell me how to be a great partner. I just didn’t want to mess up around all those people that I don’t know.” Penelope clarified, getting up.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Is it going to be a trip without adults or a trip with adults? 🤔</p><p>Next chapter's title is "Where’s the father of that child?" 😒</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0097"><h2>97. Where’s the father of that child?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! Guess what, there's a straight white male ruining a cute moment in it...the usual 😒 like that guy the other day at my work who didn't want to wear a damn mask even though it's obligatory where I live and snapped at me even though I'm only a teenager doing my job 🤬, ruining my good mood completely</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You’re cute in that outfit.” Penelope said, winking at Josie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Josie said with a smile, blushing a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready?” Penelope asked with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I think I will definitely like prenatal yoga.” Josie answered, touching Penelope’s strong arm. “You should definitely wear tank tops more often.” Josie said, biting her bottom lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope let out a soft laugh and moved so that Josie was sitting between her legs. She wrapped her arms around her and Josie leaned into her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those arms are only yours. You’re the only one who can have hugs like that.” Penelope said, kissing her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie closed her eyes and relaxed in her girlfriend’s arms. Penelope was gently stroking her arms, her baby bump and her crossed legs alternately and Josie eventually lost track of time. She came back to reality at the sound of Penelope’s voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Josie, the class is starting.” Penelope whispered in a gentle voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie opened her eyes softly and looked around. Everyone was looking at them. The brunette blushed a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” Josie said with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t excuse yourself. One of the main points of prenatal yoga is to learn to relax.” The instructor said with a smile. “And the fact that you have a strong bond with your partner is amazing.” The instructor added. “We’ll start the class by introducing ourselves since it’s the first class for everyone here. I also want you to tell me why you decided to follow this course and how far you are into the pregnancy.” The instructor explained to everyone. “My name is Helen by the way. I should probably start the class by saying my name.” Helen said with a laugh, realizing that she was forgetting that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few laughs were heard in the room. Helen introduced herself by saying a few words about her experience in yoga. The first people then started to introduce themselves. Josie was slightly nervous because she absolutely hated those types of introduction. What was she going to say? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Paul, why did you decide to do this course with your wife?” Helen asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Out of 12 pregnant women in this class, only 4 of them were accompanied by a partner, one of them being Josie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Amy told me to do it with her, so that’s why I’m here.” Paul answered with an amused laugh at the end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope rolled her eyes subtly. Her mom was right about the fact that there were sometimes idiots in those types of classes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But of course I’m interested in being there for her.” Paul added after his wife looked at him with an annoyed look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope had a feeling that they wouldn’t see Paul again after this class. After Paul, it was Josie’s turn to introduce herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, I’m Josie Saltzman. I’m 16 years old and I’ll be 12 weeks pregnant in 2 days.” Josie said, seeming nervous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope kissed her neck softly and hugged her protectively, hoping to make her feel safer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I decided to follow this course because I think it's a good way to stay fit and I know that what I’ll learn here will be useful for this pregnancy, for the birth and for life in general.” Josie continued with a smile, glad that Penelope knew that she needed her help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awesome Josie. 12 weeks. You must be happy that some pregnancy ailments start to go away.” Helen said with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, really happy.” Josie said with a nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what about your lovely partner?” Helen asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My name is Penelope Park and I’m the lucky girl who has the chance to be Josie’s girlfriend.” Penelope answered with a smile, stroking Josie’s sides gently. “I’m 16 years old too and 12 weeks pregnant…no I’m only joking.” Penelope said with an amused smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pretty much everyone laughed at her joke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m following this course because I always say to Josie that we’re in this together and that I’ll be there for her every step of the way. I’ll do everything I can to make sure that she has the most peaceful birth and all the things that I will learn in this course and in prenatal classes once we have them will help me to do that.” Penelope said with a soft smile directed to Josie, the brunette’s head being slightly turned so that she could see her girlfriend. “She’s carrying our baby. Her body goes through all those changes for us and she’ll be in pain for us, so the least I can do for her is try my hardest to take away some of her pain.” Penelope said with tender eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, what do you mean “our” baby? It’s not possible. You’re two girls. Where’s the father of that child?” Paul asked, looking at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What a way to ruin a cute moment. Everyone looked at him, annoyed. At least, Penelope was happy to see that everyone else didn’t seem to think like him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Paul, why don’t you go take a coffee somewhere else? You’ll come and get me when the class is over.” Amy said with a serious tone, showing him that he didn’t have another choice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, relax, I’ll go, but I’m just asking a simple question. If they want to choose this lifestyle, it’s their choice, but that girl can’t pretend that it’s her child when it’s not.” Paul said, gathering his things and heading for the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, there’s so much I would like to say to you, but I will only say that this child is definitely mine and I’m definitely the one who got her pregnant.” Penelope said with a firm tone before he was gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wasn’t going to let an asshole like him tell her that she wasn’t the mother of that child.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s even worse than I thought. You shouldn’t be proud of that, you shouldn’t be proud of being the T word.” Paul said with disgust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Paul, I will ask you to leave now.” Helen said seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you should do what she says.” Another man said with a serious tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As you wish.” Paul said, raising his arms in surrender and leaving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry for that. He continues to disappoint me every day.” Amy said with a discouraged sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok. It’s definitely not the last time we’ll face a situation like that.” Penelope said, hugging Josie in a reassuring way, knowing the situation probably shook Josie a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I assure you that I will accept no such behavior in my course. I want everyone to feel safe and zen in this local and anyone who prevents this atmosphere will be out.” Helen assured them. “I’m really happy to have you both in my class and I hope that I will be able to help you solidify the bond you have together and the trust you clearly already have in each other.” Helen said with a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I personally have a lot of respect for people who know how to treat their girl the right way, so I’ll have your back.” The man of earlier assured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What don’t you two introduce yourself?” Helen asked, looking at him and the woman he was with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After everyone had introduced themselves, the class started for real.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We don't want you here Paul 😒 go be a bad boyfriend elsewhere</p><p>Next chapter's title is "No because I have only one Babe and it’s the amazing girl that I have as a girlfriend"</p><p> </p><p>Today is one of those "FUCK YOU NETFLIX, WHY DID YOU CANCEL TEENAGE BOUNTY HUNTERS?!?!🤬🤬🤬" kind of days, so yeah...😞</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0098"><h2>98. No because I have only one Babe and it’s the amazing girl that I have as a girlfriend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you'll enjoy this chapter where Penelope is being a total nightmare 😂!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Has anyone found anything yet?” Kaleb asked with a sigh, rubbing his face after having failed to find something once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, yeah I found some places that seem interesting, but the minimum age registration is always 21 years old or above.” MG answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was tired of hitting a dead end, so I’m searching information about the different types of tickets.” Lizzie said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel like we’ll have no other choice but to have adults with us.” MG admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, it’s not that bad…and we’ll be glad that adults are there with us if something was to happen.” Landon said with a shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know, but it won’t be the same thing.” Hope said with a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Personally, as long as the adults don’t do the attractions with us and stay between adults, I don’t mind them being there.” Lizzie admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll see what Penelope’s moms got on their side. Maybe they found a place in one of the Disney hotels.” Jed said with a shrug, trying to stay positive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm not a lucky person, so I don’t think so.” Hope said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie looked at her with narrowed eyes and Hope felt her stare on her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, I’m lucky to have you…as my girlfriend of course.” Hope corrected with a nervous smile. “It’s just that I’m not that lucky in general…but obviously I won the jackpot with you.” Hope said, seeming really clumsy with her words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hope, I think you should stop talking.” MG said with an amused laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is someone thirsty? I’m, for my part, thirsty. I think I will go grab something to drink.” Hope said, getting up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bring me some water.” Lizzie said, returning her eyes on her phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course Babe.” Hope said with a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want a soda please.” MG requested with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” Hope said with a nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No Babe for me?” MG asked with a fake pout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No because I have only one Babe and it’s the amazing girl that I have as a girlfriend.” Hope answered, still clumsily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you go get those drinks?” Lizzie asked, knowing that Hope would continue with her clumsy way of showing that she was lucky to have her as a girlfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good idea.” Hope answered, rushing away from them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys are so entertaining.” Kaleb said with a laugh, shaking his head slightly before continuing his research.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girls were halfway through their first prenatal yoga class. The first exercises they had done were pretty simple and their main goal was to familiarize them with their breathing. Penelope hadn’t been really useful during that first part of the class and was looking forward to helping Josie in a more active way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok now we’ll need a bolster for the next exercise. The bolsters are in the back.” Helen informed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go get one.” Penelope said, kissing Josie’s temple before getting up. “Stay there, I'm taking care of it.” Penelope said to the two women on either side of Josie who were alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” One of them, Lucy, said with a grateful smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have a really charming girlfriend.” The other one, Mary, said to Josie once Penelope was gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Josie said with a big smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would say keep an eye on her to make sure that other girls don’t steal her from you, but it’s pretty obvious that it would never happen.” Lucy said, having noticed the way Penelope was looking at Josie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, she’s pretty whipped for me.” Josie said with a soft laugh, biting her bottom lip and glancing at Penelope behind her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope smiled at her when their eyes met and approached her with the three bolsters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here.” Penelope said, giving the bolsters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucy and Mary thanked her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, so for this exercise you’re going to lay on your back, your upper body resting on the bolster like that.” Helen explained, showing them where to place the bolster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope placed the bolster behind Josie and the brunette lay down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lay your hands on the floor, the palms turn up towards the ceiling. Now you can either bring the soles of the feet together, letting your knees fall out to the side, or stretch your legs out. You can place cushions under your legs if it’s more comfortable for you. Partners, you can rub her shoulders or her legs if the soles of her feet are brought together to help her relax.” Helen explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope placed herself in front of Josie so that she could rub her legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you need cushions Josie?” Penelope asked softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie shook her head softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you to close your eyes and focus on your breath, an easy, conscious breath. Concentrate on the air that enters through your nose and that exits through your nose as well. Just like we practiced earlier.” Helen said, doing like her students. “I want you to send your breath to your belly, to your baby. You can bring your hands on your belly if you want, if that helps you relax.” Helen said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie immediately brought her hands to her baby bump and Penelope smiled at that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can do this at home with cushions or pillows if you don’t have a bolster whenever you’re feeling stressed or anxious or just to relax really.” Helen said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on Josie’s baby bump and the brunette opened her eyes slightly to look at her, a tender smile on her lips. Penelope looked up at her with tender eyes, continuing to rub her legs gently. Josie ran her hand through Penelope’s locks before putting it back on her baby bump and closing her eyes once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now bring the soles of the feet in towards your hips and bring your knees together.” Helen said, doing so. “Stretch your arms up above you, stretching your body out long. If the stretch is too hard for your shoulders, you can rest your hands on the bolster.” Helen said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope got up and went to the other end of Josie, rubbing her shoulders. Josie could feel Penelope’s face just above hers, so she reached for her lips without opening her eyes. The raven haired witch smiled through the kiss. Yeah, prenatal yoga was awesome.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now bring your arms down, pressing your arms gently into the floor to sit up and slowly come up. Get used to sitting up that way because it’s how you’re going to do it for the rest of your pregnancy. It helps avoid the core muscles to separate even further and, once your belly will be bigger, you’ll be glad that you’re used to that method, believe me.” Helen said with a soft laugh. “Put the bolster out of your way for the next exercise, but keep it close to you because we’ll need it again.” Helen said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel that this exercise will be useful.” Josie whispered, leaning into Penelope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope I won’t be the cause of it too often.” Penelope whispered, wrapping her arms around her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe. You know, you can be pretty annoying sometimes.” Josie whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure I’m a nightmare.” Penelope whispered with a teasing tone, knowing that she was far from being a nightmare right now.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"“I mean, yeah I found some places that seem interesting, but the minimum age registration is always 21 years old or above.” MG answered."...me when I did my research for their vacation and realized that 😂 </p><p>Clumsy Hope makes me laugh every time 😂😂😂 </p><p>Next chapter's title is "It was obvious that these 4 were going to come with us"  🤔 I wonder who are "these 4"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0099"><h2>99. It was obvious that these 4 were going to come with us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Why is it so complicated?” Landon complained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because we can never have it easy.” MG said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s because, usually, we plan this type of trip months in advance.” Kaleb corrected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey everyone, you seem to have a rough evening.” Caroline said, approaching them with a compassionate expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Mom…” Lizzie said with a weak smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trini called me and told me what was going on.” Caroline said, sitting beside her daughter and looking at everyone. “There wasn’t anything available for 9 people in one of the Disney hotels this summer. They even looked for other places, but I guess you know there wasn’t any option there too.” Caroline said calmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So we can’t go by ourselves.” Lizzie guessed with a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I know it’s not what you wanted, but the situation could be worse. I mean, you’re still going to Walt Disney, it’s just that you’ll have 4 adults with you.” Caroline said with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gang all looked at each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean 4 adults? Who are the 4 adults exactly?” Lizzie asked with raised eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me, Kim, Trini and Zack. Alaric and Amanda would’ve loved to come, but one of Alaric and I need to stay at the school to keep an eye on the students who stay here and Amanda will be on her road trip with her friends when we’ll be at Disney, so…” Caroline answered, shrugging.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? The place where we’ll stay is already booked?” Hope asked in disbelief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The travel agency said we were lucky that a place like this was still available at that time of the year, so we jumped on the occasion. Don’t worry, you’ll love it. Kim will send you all the information after I’ll call her to tell her that everything is good.” Caroline answered with thumbs up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So when are we going?” Landon asked excitedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The 5 of July and we have the place till the 14 of July.” Caroline answered. “It’s a little more than a week, but the place was still available for 2 extra nights and, since you didn’t know yet if you wanted to do other activities, we decided to take those 2 extra nights.” Caroline said, getting up. “And we’ll fly there because an 12-hour drive would be too much for Josie. We’ll rent cars for when we’re in Orlando.” Caroline said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's what we thought.” Kaleb said with a nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So we already paid for the villa. We don’t know how you’re going to separate expenses and all. The four of us agreed that if you were comfortable with that, we could take care of paying for it. That way, you can use your money for other things and it’s a consolation for being stuck with adults.” Caroline informed them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gang looked at each other in consult. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, if you’re ok with that. How expensive is this place exactly? I’m curious.” Kaleb asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For 9 nights, around 7 800 $.” Caroline answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That wasn’t the cheapest.” MG said with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but there are 8 rooms so it’s more privacy for everyone and the villa has 4 stars and has good reviews, so we’re sure that it will be comfortable for everyone.” Caroline said. “I have to go call Kim, so I’ll leave you to it. I’m sure you’ll want to check pictures of the place where we’ll stay. Oh, and I know that we booked the place without warning you, but I promise you that we’ll let you plan the activities that you want to do, the type of tickets you want to buy and all that stuff. We just wanted to be sure that you could do your trip.” Caroline assured them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I assure you that I’m not mad.” Landon said with a big smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, we don’t have to worry about that anymore.” MG said with a shrug once Caroline was gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was obvious that these 4 were going to come with us. It was written in the sky.” Jed said with a laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was an amazing first class everyone! If you want to redo the exercises we did today at home, I have a document here that explains them in detail.” Helen said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll grab one.” Josie said to Penelope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish you a good evening and we see each other next Wednesday at the same hour.” Helen said with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pen, can we go get smoothies before going back to school?” Josie asked, following Penelope to the front of the class to grab the document.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course Jojo.” Penelope answered with a soft smile, looking behind her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good evening Girls. I hope I’ll see you next week.” Helen said with a smile, handing them a document.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can be sure of that.” Josie assured her with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girls said bye to the others and left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know that your parents, my mom and Zack are coming with us to Disney?” Josie asked, reading her unread texts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Jed texted me. It’s not the best, but it’s better than nothing.” Penelope answered with a shrug, keeping her eyes on the road.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah and, honestly, I think it’s better to have adults with us since I’m pregnant. It’s safer that way and I’m sure it will be fun.” Josie said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right and we can never be too careful with our Little Spud.” Penelope said with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry for what happened with Paul earlier.” Josie said, looking at her with a compassionate look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to be sorry. It’s not your fault.” Penelope said seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still, I know you’ll always be the target of people like him and I feel bad because we should be on the same boat.” Josie said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I rather be the person who receives the insults.” Penelope assured her firmly. “Don’t worry about me ok. Those people try to affect me, but they can’t because their remarks don’t change the fact that I’m the luckiest person.” Penelope assured her, giving Josie a glance before turning her eyes back on the road.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t like to see people treat you that way because I know that you’re an amazing girlfriend and that you’re going to be an amazing mom.” Josie said sincerely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I only need to hear this from you…and from your mom too.” Penelope said with a soft laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, she likes you a lot…even though she doesn’t always show it.” Josie said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I even told her that I knew she liked me, but it doesn’t change the fact that I can’t make mistakes.” Penelope said, tapping on the wheel with her fingers while waiting for the traffic light to turn green.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have the right to make mistakes.” Josie said, putting her hand on Penelope’s arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope looked at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> make mistakes. Everyone does. My mother doesn’t expect you to be perfect all the time, even though it seems to be the case. She’s just playing the protective mother, but I assure you that it’s true. Don’t put too much pressure on yourself.” Josie said with a sincere smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope turned her attention on the road again and didn’t reply. The traffic light turned green and the minivan started to move again. Josie closed her eyes and sighed, removing her hand from Penelope’s arm. She knew that it was almost impossible to change Penelope’s mind when it was set on something. She was too stubborn for that. Josie just hoped that Penelope would realize that she didn’t have to be always perfect. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You can make mistakes Pen! Listen to her! 😂 Who had guessed that the adults were going to come on the trip? 😂</p><p>Next chapter's title is "When Mommy requests something, you do as she says without complaining"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0100"><h2>100. When Mommy requests something, you do as she says without complaining</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hey, Future Mommies, did you have fun at your prenatal yoga class?” MG asked when he saw them approach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it was fun, except for that dickhead at the beginning.” Penelope answered, dropping on one of the couches of the common area.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was kicked out of the class.” Josie assured them, sitting beside Penelope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But everyone else was fine, so it was great.” Penelope said, sipping her smoothie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So do you know where we’re going to stay? Do you have pictures?” Josie asked curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, here.” MG answered, handing them the laptop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s even better than what I had in mind. I knew my mothers were good at it.” Penelope said, looking at the pictures.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you were right when you said it wasn’t the cheapest.” Josie said with a laugh, looking at MG who had texted her earlier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, our parents take care of paying it, so we don’t care.” Jed said with a shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And we were waiting for you to decide what type of tickets we’re going to buy for Disney and if we’re going to do other activities.” Hope said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Personally, I think buying tickets with Park Hopper Option or Park Hopper Option Plus would be useful because I don’t think we’re going to start hopping from park to park with our gang of 13.” Penelope said sincerely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I agree with you. It’s best if we stick to 1 Park Per Day Tickets and, if we want to go to the Disney water parks, we’ll just pay separate tickets for that.” Kaleb agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I think we should go to Magic Kingdom for 2 days because it’s the biggest park with the most attractions.” Jed said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So we would buy 5-Day tickets and we would go one day to each water park?” Rafael asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think only Typhoon Lagoon would be ok because Blizzard Beach…I mean…I don’t think a water park with a winter theme is relaxing.” Lizzie answered, making a face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I agree. I much prefer Typhoon Lagoon too and the wave pool is sick.” Jed agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok so now we have 6 days planned. I guess we won’t go to a park the day that we arrive, so we have 2 other days to plan.” Hope said, writing it on her phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had thought about Universal Studios, but there’s practically nothing that Josie could do.” Kaleb said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could still go. I don't want to hold you back. Penelope and I could do something else during that time.” Josie proposed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I heard that Universal Studios is really fun. I’m sure you’ll love it. We will find something else to do just the two of us.” Penelope said with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re sure?” MG asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, there’s no problem.” Josie answered with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, but we’ll go just one day.” Landon said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, so we have another day to plan.” Hope said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We still have a lot of time to think about it. We could even decide on the spot what we want to do.” Penelope said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I think we have a good start for now.” Josie agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should buy the Disney tickets tonight so that we can start to select our FastPass+ now.” Penelope said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you’ll have to explain what is that thing because I’m lost.” Landon said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll explain everything.” Jed assured him with a laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Today was a big day.” Josie said with an exhausted sigh, laying in bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it’s really exciting. I can’t wait to go to Orlando.” Penelope said with a smile, dropping next to Josie. “And it will be our first trip together.” Penelope said, looking at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, let’s see if we survive.” Josie joked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Imagining when we’ll go to Disney with our children.” Penelope said, turning on her side and pulling up Josie’s T-shirt to reveal her baby bump.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But we won’t go when they’re too young because they won’t even remember it and I think that waiting in long lines can be a lot for young children. I think they have to be at least 6 or 7 years old.” Josie said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I totally agree. When I went a few years ago, I saw young children who seemed really tired.” Penelope said with a nod. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope moved so that she was laying on her stomach, lifting herself up a bit with her forearm and stroking Josie’s baby bump with her other hand, her face really close to it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So Little Spud, you’ll have to be patient because you’ll probably only go to Walt Disney once your 3 or 4 brothers and sisters are old enough to go.” Penelope said, talking to their child. “And yeah you’ll probably be a teenager by the time we go and you’ll probably act like you don’t care about Disney characters, that you’re too old for that, but we’ll know that you’re lying. It’s ok, it can be hard when we’re a cool teenager to accept the fact that we’re dying to take a picture with Olaf, but you’ll just have to act as if you do it only for your younger brothers and sisters.” Penelope explained with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope looked up at Josie and saw her teary eyes and her emotional expression. Penelope looked at her baby bump again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you and I both know that it’s impossible that you won’t be a big fan of Disney because we’ll make you watch tons of Disney movies and you’ll have a lot of Disney toys…since we know that your aunts and uncles couldn’t help but buy a lot of toys for you.” Penelope said with an amused smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie let out a laugh and nodded her head at that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t wait to meet you and your future brothers and sisters.” Penelope said, giving a gentle kiss on Josie’s baby bump and leaning her head softly on it, carefully not to put too much pressure on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her face was facing Josie’s and the brunette stroked her hair tenderly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too.” Josie said with an emotional smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And, Little Spud, we both know that your mommy maybe finds me annoying sometimes when I’m protective, but she’ll be protective too when I’m the one pregnant…maybe even a little more.” Penelope said with a teasing smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A big smile formed on Josie’s lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re probably right.” Josie said with a nod. “So…you’re more into the idea of getting pregnant?” Josie asked, playing with Penelope’s locks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, I think it’s probably the coolest thing you can experience in your life…growing a life inside you.” Penelope answered, pulling her head back to stroke her baby bump again. “It’s astonishing that our child is in there. It all started with a bunch of cells and now it’s bigger and it looks like a baby. It’s developing more with each week passing and, when they will come into this world, they will be far from the bunch of cells they were at the very beginning.” Penelope explained, fascinated. “And yeah, I’ll be able to feel them move, but not in the same way you’ll feel them. It must be awesome. Who wouldn’t want to live that?” Penelope asked, looking at Josie with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie looked at her with a soft smile. Penelope then kissed her baby bump again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I started kissing your baby bump and now I constantly want to do it.” Penelope said with a soft laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I don’t mind.” Josie assured her with a big smile. “My baby bump really popped out in the last few days. I really look pregnant now.” Josie said, stroking her baby bump.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I noticed.” Penelope said with her turtle smile. “Why do you think I had to kiss it earlier in prenatal yoga? Look at that, cutest thing ever.” Penelope said, kissing it again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since you like my baby bump so much and you were an amazing prenatal yoga partner, I will wear my overalls tomorrow.” Josie said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, I don’t think I’ll be able to survive that much cuteness, but I will try. I promise.” Penelope promised her with an amused smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come here, I want to cuddle.” Josie said, gesturing for her to lay next to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here is a lesson for you Little Spud. When Mommy requests something, you do as she says without complaining.” Penelope said with a teasing smile, kissing Josie’s baby bump one last time before laying down beside her girlfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.” Josie whispered with no malice, snuggling up against Penelope.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter's title is "Her snack delivery girl and her pickle jar opener" 😂😂😂</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0101"><h2>101. Her snack delivery girl and her pickle jar opener</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>3 days later</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re sure it will work?” Landon asked, seeming skeptical.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course it will work. Everyone likes music.” Penelope answered with thumbs up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come guys, let’s do this.” Kaleb said, clapping his hands together, seeming confident.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do I feel like it will be a mess?” Josie asked when Penelope came to sit next to the other girls, forcing a smile not to let the boys see her lack of faith in them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Raf is good at percussion and the other boys can sing, how could that go wrong?” Penelope asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s funny because I see so many possibilities.” Hope answered with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were in a park and the boys were going to perform, hoping to collect some money for Landon and Rafael. The girls were sitting on a stone wall, facing the boys. When Landon, Jed, Kaleb and MG started to sing…all together, the girls winced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boys, boys!” Penelope exclaimed, stopping them before losing her hearing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Jed asked with a confused frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sing one at a time.” Penelope answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Why?” Kaleb asked, completely lost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That way, we will hear each of your voices better.” Hope answered with an exaggerated smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you’re right. She’s right Guys. Even though we’re amazing all together, those people have the right to enjoy our voices individually.” MG said, looking at the other boys.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They totally thought they sounded great.” Hope said with a discouraged sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…” Josie, Penelope and Lizzie sighed in unison.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After separating the parts of the songs they planned to sing between them, the boys started their performance again. Fortunately, it was much better now and some people were putting money in Landon’s guitar case. However, they weren’t making a lot of money at the moment even though there were a lot of people at the park today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s time for Penelope Park to step in.” Penelope said, jumping from the stone wall. “Hey Boys, I’ll sing with you on the next one.” Penelope said, joining them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awesome, we’ll give you some lines.” Landon said with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh and I will be at the front.” Penelope pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, if you want Bossy.” Jed said with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trust me, that guitar case will fill up with money.” Penelope assured them with a confident smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once she had her lines, they started the next song. Unlike the boys, Penelope didn’t stay still while singing. She wasn’t only not staying still, she was doing kinda teasing moves. The girls started to cheer, particularly Josie. Did the temperature just rise in a matter of seconds? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon enough, people gathered around them and put money in the guitar case. Josie would be lying if she said that the horny boys looking at her girlfriend move like that didn’t bother her. However, she was trying to keep her jealousy to herself. They were making a lot of money right now. She didn’t want to ruin maybe one of the only chances the boys had to make a lot of money for the trip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s so sexy. Her boyfriend is so lucky.” One of those horny boys said to one of his friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She would be even sexier with her legs wide open and me on top of her.” His friend said with a suggestive smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ok, Josie tried to stay calm, but there was just not that much a pregnant woman could do to stay calm when boys were talking that way about </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> snack delivery girl and </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> pickle jar opener.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Josie, what are you doing? Stay here.” Lizzie said when she jumped from the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey…” Josie said, arriving behind the guy who said the thing about him being on top of Penelope and tapping his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” The guy asked with annoyance, turning to look at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You see that? It’s the baby that </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> put inside me.” Josie answered, pointing at her baby bump and then pointing at Penelope. “It’s inside me that she put it, not inside you so back off.” Josie said with wide eyes and a tight smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two guys looked at her in pure confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not that she could have got you pregnant…I mean maybe. Who am I to assume that you’re not…whatever that’s not the point of the discussion. She’s mine and she’s not even into boys, so don’t even think about it.” Josie said, trying to look menacing but really she just looked like an angry teddy bear being possessive of its honey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope had noticed the altercation and immediately stopped singing. The spectators groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you everyone. I think my voice needs to rest for a bit, so we’ll continue later.” Penelope said with a smile before going to Josie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Gorgeous, everything is ok here?” Penelope asked, wrapping her arm around Josie’s waist and directing her eyes at the two boys with an intimidating stare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wanted to make it clear for them that they couldn’t mess with Josie…and it worked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, everything is fine. Your lovely girlfriend was just telling us about the great news. Congratulations.” The guy said with a nervous laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, look at the time. We need to go. We’re…expected somewhere.” The other guy said, looking at his watch and making this excuse up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amazing performance. You have a great voice. Look, you were all so good that we’ll even give more money.” The guy said, taking a bill out of his pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope’s intimidating stare somehow became more intimidating and the two boys rushed away, not without putting the bill in the guitar case.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Josie. I should’ve thought that this would happen.” Penelope apologized, looking at her sincerely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s ok. It’s just that I couldn’t handle their dirty minds.” Josie said with a pout. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To be forgiven, I’ll do a little show like that just for you tonight.” Penelope said with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“An even better show?” Josie asked with hopeful eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those guys didn’t see anything. They don’t have your chance.” Penelope assured her with a wink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, how much money have you made so far?” Hope asked curiously, approaching the boys who were counting the money.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Almost 200$...damn those dirty minds gave us a lot of money.” Jed answered with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“200$! Wow, I didn’t expect more than 100$.” Lizzie said, impressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll take a short break and we’ll continue after. It’s a lot, but we need more.” Rafael said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I don’t think we’ll have Penelope this time.” Landon said, looking at Penelope who was hugging Josie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t need Penelope.” Rafael said confidently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you have in mind?” Kaleb asked intrigued. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, what do you have in mind?” Hope asked, curious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, it’s between us. You’ll find out at the same time as everyone else.” Rafael answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok…” Hope said, raising her arms in surrender.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Awww...poor Josie 😂</p><p>Next chapter's title is "All our boys are fine"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0102"><h2>102. All our boys are fine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I wonder what they’re planning this time.” Josie said with an amused smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If their plan doesn’t earn them a lot of money, maybe your angelic voice could.” Penelope said, kissing her temple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were sitting on the stone wall again and Josie was sitting between Penelope’s legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m too short of breath these days for that. I wouldn’t be able to do half a song.” Josie said, holding Penelope’s arms that were around her. “Hopefully I won’t be too short of breath when we go on our trip.” Josie said with a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll take our time, don’t worry. We’ll go at your pace.” Penelope assured her. “And, as a last resort, there are wheelchairs available on the Disney parks.” Penelope pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not a bit exaggerated. I’m only pregnant.” Josie said with a soft laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s nothing exaggerated when it comes to my girl’s comfort.” Penelope said, hugging her more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know…the day that the others will go to Universal Studios…we don’t need to plan something big. We could just chill out at the villa, maybe go for a walk.” Josie said, leaning more into Penelope’s arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what I had in mind.” Penelope agreed with a soft smile. “And there’s a pool at the villa, so we could relax around the pool. We could even sleep all day.” Penelope said, stroking Josie’s arms in a soothing way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm…you’re the best.” Josie said with a content sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Penelope said with a confident smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They didn’t start yet.” Hope said, hopping on the stone wall along with Lizzie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, where did you go?” Josie asked curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We went to pee.” Lizzie answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so glad that I don’t have to pee all the time anymore.” Josie said with a content sigh, remembering how annoying it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know it will be worse at the end of your pregnancy, right?” Hope asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I know, but let me live my moment…and there’s still a lot of time before that.” Josie answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think they’re going to start.” Penelope informed them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rafael was no longer sitting on the cajon and Jed had no longer a mic in front of him. They were standing in front of Kaleb, MG and Landon who were still going to sing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I know what they’re going to do.” Penelope said, understanding now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are they going to do?” Josie asked with a questioning frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boys started to sing in that moment and Jed and Rafael started to do hip hop dance moves to the beat of the music.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wouh!!! Let’s go Boys!!!” Penelope cheered them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Girls started to gather around them and cheered them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s one of the things that sucks when you live in a small town with not a lot of gay people. There were no girls earlier who came to see my show and there are no boys for the boys’.” Penelope whispered to Josie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I prefer it that way because I would probably have felt more threatened.” Josie admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope let out a soft laugh at that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, you’re the only girl I need in my fanbase.” Penelope assured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All the girls started to cheer even more when Rafael and Jed took off their T-shirts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ouf…I understand why you had something for him.” Hope admitted to Lizzie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Lizzie said, blowing a stream of air. “But I prefer your breasts to his muscles.” Lizzie assured her with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, you made me realize that I’m more into girls than into boys…but, ouf, I appreciate a great view.” Hope said, waving her hand near her face to cool herself down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Jed is fine too.” Lizzie said, nodding her head in appreciation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All our boys are fine.” Hope assured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some girls went to put bills in Raf and Jed’s pants and Rafael was enjoying his time. He and Jed laughed when Hope and Lizzie went to give them bills too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at them.” Josie said with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t with them.” Penelope said, shaking her head and laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stopped after a few songs, needing to catch their breath and to count the money they had made.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was awesome guys. Brilliant idea.” Penelope said, clapping her hands together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. Rafael is a genius.” Jed said with a smirk, taking all the bills off his pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I even have phone numbers.” Rafael said with a laugh, showing them the pieces of paper with phone numbers written on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn, are you going to call one of them?” Kaleb asked, tapping his back proudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know…maybe.” Rafael answered with a shy smile. “I know which girl gave me this one.” Rafael said, looking at one of the phone numbers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be stupid Raf. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> to call her. Get the girl. I’m sure I know which girl it was. It was the one who was looking at you as if you were her world.” Landon said with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Landon is right.” Penelope said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it’s complicated guys. I’m not completely over Cassie…and I’m a werewolf. I can’t date a random girl. I can’t hide who I am for a long time.” Rafael explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re thinking too much…and going on one date can’t hurt you.” Jed said seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll think about it, but I don’t promise anything.” Rafael said, putting the phone numbers in his pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do what you feel is right.” Kaleb simply said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we should do a few other songs here and after we could go to another park because people who already gave us money here probably won’t do it again.” MG proposed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Totally agree.” Jed said, counting the money. “We have around 55$ here.” Jed said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“90$.” Rafael said with a big smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I already knew you would earn more money than me…but it hurts anyway.” Jed said dramatically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry Handsome, I only had eyes for you.” Landon assured him, touching his bicep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jed smiled and kissed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have 25$ in the guitar case.” Kaleb informed, raising the bills in the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we definitely continue.” Landon said, taking all the money and putting it in their lockable metal box.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter's title is "I always dreamed of having a family and now I have one"  Awww...who is saying that? 😍</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0103"><h2>103. I always dreamed of having a family and now I have one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you'll enjoy this chapter...😬</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They were in another park and the boys were performing while the girls were sitting at a picnic table. Josie’s head was leaning on Penelope’s shoulder and the expectant mother seemed tired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to go back to school?” Penelope asked softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie nodded her head slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to come with us?” Penelope asked Hope and Lizzie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, we’ll stay here with the boys. Take care of my sister.” Lizzie answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Always do.” Penelope said with a smile, getting up with Josie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, Penelope stayed still, looking in a direction with wide, worried eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Josie asked, looking in the same direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was when she saw the reason for Penelope's worries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crap.” Josie said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh fuck. Boys! We have a problem!” Hope exclaimed, getting up and rushing to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is…oh shit. Oh shit.” Landon said when he saw the Centaur approaching them with his bow ready.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>People in the park ran to hide somewhere, screaming and clearly panicking at the idea that there was a fucking Centaur. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Josie, we need to protect Josie.” MG said, looking in the future parents’ direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope was rushing with Josie to a place where they could be safe, always staying between Josie and where the Centaur was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go with them and you too Landon.” Jed said, looking at Landon seriously, making him understand that he couldn’t argue with him on that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, be careful.” Landon said worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will. Go. Nothing can happen to them.” Jed said, pointing in the girls’ direction with his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are we going to do this?” Kaleb asked with a nervous laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“From what I know about Centaurs in cinema, they’re really strong and we have to watch out for the hooves.” Jed answered as he, Hope, Kaleb and Rafael surrounded the Centaur. “And we have to aim for the flank.” Jed said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do we do about the arrows?” Rafael asked worried as the Centaur was aiming an arrow at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I take care of it.” Hope answered, making a spell so that the bow and the arrows were now in her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Centaur looked at her. At first, he was startled. There were probably no or barely any witches in his time. However, he rapidly became angry. Hope aimed his head with the arrow, but his strong arm simply sent it on the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The flank Hope! The flank!” Jed exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Centaur ran in Hope’s direction and the tribrid’s eyes went wide. Hope ran away from him around the circle, getting ready to aim at any opportunity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guys! We need to keep him busy so that Hope can aim him in the flank!” Rafael exclaimed, starting to run too and trying to get the Centaur’s attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crap, why don’t my spells work on him?” Lizzie asked in frustration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was siphoning from a small flask filled with Hope's blood that the tribrid gave her for situations like that. She was slightly apart from them, trying to defeat him with her magic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie, Penelope, MG and Landon were hiding behind a high stone wall. Josie was leaning against the wall and her breath was labored.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Breath in and out Josie. In and out.” Penelope said, stroking her arms and looking at her in the eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could feel that Josie was scared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is it going over there?” Landon asked, looking at MG who was watching the others fight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It won’t be easy.” MG answered with a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were just running around and Hope was trying to see an opportunity to attack, but it was clear that it wasn’t the Centaur’s first fight with strong opponents. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really think I’m stupid huh.” The Centaur said with a laugh, dodging another arrow by only jumping on the spot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So he speaks.” Kaleb said, running to him with his vampire speed and trying to hit him with his vampire strength, but the Centaur was stronger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hit him hard with his hooves, sending Kaleb in the air. Kaleb grunted in pain, but stood up easily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want?” Hope asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want the urn, but I’m sure you already know that.” The Centaur answered with a fake smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But why do you want the urn? Why did the monsters want the knife before? Why?” Hope asked annoyed, staying in movement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why tell you? It ruins the fun.” The Centaur answered with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why Landon? Why did the monsters start since Landon is at Salvatore School? What do you want from him?” Jed asked with clenched teeth, his protective instinct being through the roof.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Centaur smiled creepily at him and jumped up to him, hitting him hard with his hooves. Jed was sent in the air and hit the ground hard, losing consciousness. His body didn’t have the same toughness as the body of a vampire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll know soon enough.” The Centaur said, looking at his unconscious body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jed!” Rafael exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hearing his boyfriend’s name, Landon went to look and his heart stopped when he saw his unconscious body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“However, my mission today isn’t only to bring back the urn to Malivore.” The Centaur said, walking to a big rock which sometimes served as a seat. “Something unexpected happened which could interfere with the original plan…and I have to get rid of it.” The Centaur said, looking in the direction of the high stone wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!!!” Hope exclaimed in panic, deep down knowing what was the unexpected thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Crap!!! Run!!! Get away from the wall!!!” MG exclaimed to Penelope and Josie, taking a hold of their arms and starting to get them away from the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fortunately, Penelope and Josie understood the urgency and ran away as fast as they could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Centaur kicked the rock with his hoof and the rock hit the wall, making it crumble. Hope tried to stop it with her magic, but the Centaur had sent it in the air with too much strength. Luckily, no one was behind the wall when it crumbled, but the Centaur was not done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ran in the future parents’ direction. Penelope put herself in front of Josie and created a bubble around them. It was small, just big enough for the two of them, but she knew she couldn’t handle a bigger bubble if the Centaur started to kick it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t even think about it.” Landon said firmly, putting himself in front of the Centaur before he had time to reach MG and the girls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Landon, what are you doing?!” Hope asked with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Centaur laughed at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Landon Kirby…we both know that you’re no match for me. You would be no match for a little girl.” The Centaur mocked him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe…but I always dreamed of having a family and now I have one, so I will protect them with my life if necessary.” Landon assured him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So honorable of you…but your heroism won’t protect you.” The Centaur said, sending Landon in the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the same moment, the Centaur received the same big rock he kicked on him and died immediately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seems like you’re no match for this rock.” Hope said with a laugh, running to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he dead?” MG asked, approaching her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think so, but I’ll make sure of it.” Hope answered, planting one arrow in his heart and then one in his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s over Josie. It’s ok.” Penelope said, hugging her tightly in her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie was shaking in her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guys, we have a problem.” Rafael cried in panic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the others looked in his direction, they saw his hand on Landon’s bloody chest and genuine fear in his eyes.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>😬😲😨😱</p><p>Next chapter's title is "Please do something Hope"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0104"><h2>104. Please do something Hope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>😬😬😬</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What happened?” Hope asked, dropping beside them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He landed on that stupid broken bottle. I turned his body over and I saw all the blood.” Rafael cried, looking at his unconscious brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The others were all gathered around them, except for Kaleb who was checking on Jed. He was still unconscious. Rafael looked at Hope in complete distress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hope, he isn’t breathing.” Rafael cried, his voice breaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope closed her eyes and lowered her head, letting out a fragile sigh. Tears started to sting her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please do something Hope.” Rafael pleaded desperately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s nothing I can do.” Hope said, her voice breaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She kept her eyes closed, not able to look at anyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So he’s just gone…there’s nothing we can do about it.” Josie cried with a shaking voice, putting her hand over her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope hugged her tightly and let her cry. She was looking in her still unconscious cousin’s direction, tears running down her cheeks and her heart aching for Jed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No…no! There must be something we can do! He can’t be dead. He just can’t.” MG said with teary eyes, refusing to believe it.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s nothing we can do.” Hope cried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She burst into tears when she felt Lizzie kneel beside her and wrap her arms around her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It can’t be happening. Fuck!” Rafael cursed, pain clearly noticeable in his voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>People started to gather around them at a certain distance, realizing that something was happening…and also still really </span>
  <em>
    <span>WTF</span>
  </em>
  <span> about the Centaur. However, for the moment, the gang couldn’t care less about the fact that citizens who didn’t know anything about supernatural beings just saw a fucking Centaur…or saw them using their supernatural abilities for that matter. The only thing they cared about was their friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stayed still during a long moment, crying and cursing the universe. They lost track of time, feeling as if they were in a nightmare. However, it wasn’t a nightmare. It was reality. One of them was dead. He died protecting the reason why they were now all so close…and their fight was far from over. Other monsters would come to finish the job and others may fall in combat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope couldn’t help the feeling of guilt that was invading her. If only she had succeeded to hit the Centaur in the flank sooner. If only she had taken more risks. If she had died, she wouldn’t have died for real. She would’ve become a vampire. Landon would still be alive. If only she had made the spell to throw that rock faster. If only she had been more focused, she would’ve lifted the heavy rock in the air more easily and the rock would’ve fallen on the Centaur before he had time to hit Landon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope wasn’t the only one feeling guilty of not having done enough. Landon was the only one of them without supernatural abilities. They should’ve protected him better. They should’ve been able to defeat the Centaur sooner. They should’ve been quicker to find strategies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jed groaned in pain, opening his eyes slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kaleb? What is it? What happened?” Jed asked in worry when he saw the tears on his face, already alert.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaleb opened his mouth to say something, but he was unable to get a word out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” Jed asked seriously, getting more worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he looked in the direction of the others and saw that they all looked really upset…he had never felt so scared in his entire life. He got up and rushed there, repeatedly saying no in his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jed…” Penelope cried when he saw him approaching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Jed was close enough to see Landon, his heart stopped. He felt as if someone had ripped his heart out of his chest and had crushed it slowly and painfully. No, he felt as if someone was dismembering him alive slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, no, no.” Jed cried, shaking his head and rushing to Landon’s side. “No, no, no. It’s not possible. It can’t be happening. Please.” Jed cried, touching his face and shaking him a little, trying to wake him up even though he knew he was dead. “He can’t be dead! What happened?! Fuck! What happened?! What did that bastard do to him?!” Jed cried with anger in his voice. “Why is it happening?” Jed cried, completely crushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh…guys…why is there smoke?” MG asked confused, looking at the smoke coming from Landon with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WTF, what is happening?” Penelope asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s boiling hot!” Hope exclaimed, getting her hand away from his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WTF…” Rafael said, backing away from him and getting up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jed, come here.” Kaleb said, pulling him back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I don’t want to leave his side.” Jed cried, resisting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jed, we don’t know what the hell is happening and we won’t let anything happen to you.” Hope said seriously, pushing him away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s on fire!” Josie exclaimed, her voice still shaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all stood there in shock, looking wide eyed at Landon’s body bursting in flames for no reason.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the fire went out by itself a few seconds later, Landon was encased in a sort of shell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WTF just happened?” Rafael asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His brother just died. Now really wasn’t the time for another problem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“OMG, I know what is happening.” MG said with a big smile, realization hitting him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is…” Penelope started to ask before he cut her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look.” MG said, pointing at Landon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jed put both his hands over his mouth when he saw a part of the shell breaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s…” Lizzie said shocked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alive.” Hope completed at the same time an arm came out of the hole in the shell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jed rushed to Landon and helped him get out of the shell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Landon! OMG, Landon!” Jed cried in relief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed his face and kissed him hard as soon as his head wasn’t covered anymore. Landon was startled by the kiss, but kissed him back anyway. He also didn’t understand what just happened and why Jed was crying, but he just cared about kissing his boyfriend for the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Landon, I thought I had lost you.” Jed cried, pulling away and looking at him in pure relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Landon asked with a confused frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were dead Landon.” Rafael answered, his face still covered in tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Landon looked at him with wide eyes and got up. He was covered in the substance of the shell, probably ashes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, wait…I was dead…and now I’m alive?” Landon asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, your body burst into flames out of nowhere and then you came back to life.” Hope answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We didn’t know what supernatural being you were, but now we know.” MG said with a fascinated smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>We</span>
  </em>
  <span>? It’s more </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> because I’m still very confused about what just happened.” Penelope replied, folding her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MG rolled his eyes at Penelope being a drama queen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Landon is a Phoenix.” MG said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A what?” Landon asked with a confused expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MG was about to explain when people around them started to cheer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wouh!!! Amazing performance!!! Totally amazing!!!” A guy exclaimed, clapping his hands, impressed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Teenagers have so much creativity these days…and the special effects were impressive.” A woman said, going to put money in the guitar case.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do they do that at such a young age?” A man beside her asked, doing the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. They really had me there. I really thought that there was a real Centaur.” The woman said with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too, but everyone knows it’s impossible.” The man said with a laugh, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was literally crying because of that poor boy dying. Maybe they shouldn’t go as far next time.” Another woman said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I agree, but it doesn’t erase the fact that it was a really creative performance. It was better executed than certain scenes from professional films.” The first woman said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gang all looked at each other with discouraged looks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Humans can be so dumb sometimes.” Penelope said with a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, it’s better if they think it was just a performance because we would have a problem otherwise.” Josie said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will go make sure no one steals the money.” Kaleb said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>They shouldn’t go as far next time</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I assure you it wasn’t planned.” Jed muttered annoyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I texted Mom and Dad to come help us with…that.” Lizzie said, looking at the Centaur.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Don't worry, I would never kill a character in this fanfic. I created a character once in my personal fanfic that was meant to die and she indeed died because keeping her alive would have affected my original plan for the story. Her death still hurts me to this day 😅 Rest in peace Sofia 😅</p><p>Next chapter's title is "We’re the Super Squad. We’re going to defeat those monsters together"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0105"><h2>105. We’re the Super Squad. We’re going to defeat those monsters together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They were all back to school. Everyone was still shook about what just happened. Yes, Landon was alive, but that didn’t erase the fact that, for a moment, they all thought he was gone forever. Not to mention the fact that Landon had died protecting the baby…who was apparently a threat to Malivore. That was a problem. A big problem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope was sitting against the headboard, stroking Josie’s hair in a soothing way. The brunette was asleep, hugging Penelope’s extended leg tightly, her face buried in it. It took a while to calm her shivers and tears. Penelope was relieved when she finally fell asleep. She hoped that she would be less shook after sleeping. The raven haired witch had never seen her in that state, but it wasn’t surprising at all. They literally could’ve died or they could’ve lost the baby, they thought their friend was gone and, on top of that, when they were on their way back to school, Lizzie and Hope told them what the Centaur had said about the baby. Honestly, Penelope was surprised that it didn’t take longer for Josie to fall asleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On her side, Penelope had stayed calm for Josie’s sake, but she had never been so scared in her entire life. Other monsters were going to come for their baby. What if one of them succeeded to complete the task? Penelope wanted to throw up just at the thought of it. She couldn’t let that happen. She wouldn’t let anyone hurt either Josie or the baby. She would protect them till the end. She also knew that she wouldn’t be the only one to protect them. She only hoped it would be enough. It had to be because she could never forgive herself if something happened to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had to find a way to defeat Malivore. They had to end these stupid monster attacks because her family would never be safe otherwise. Not to mention that all that stress and that fear could by themselves complete the work if those monster attacks were frequent and as eventful. Penelope shook her head, shoving that thought to the back of her mind. She had to stop thinking about it, but it was hard. The fear of losing the two loves of her life was already present when their lives weren’t really threatened, so now her fear was through the roof.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok, I’m a phoenix…but what does this mean?” Landon asked, still confused about the whole coming back to life thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, the only knowledge we have about phoenixes is in books and they don’t necessarily all say the same things. We can’t know for sure what your supernatural abilities are.” Dorian answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, now we know that he comes back to life.” Kaleb said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So he’s what? Immortal?” Jed asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I presume that he is and that’s what a lot of books say, but we can’t be sure that there isn’t, for example, a limited number of times he can resurrect…or that there isn’t something that can kill a phoenix for good.” Dorian explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what kind of powers could I have?” Landon asked, thrilled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, phoenixes are birds, so maybe you can fly. There’s also maybe something related to fire, but we have no guarantees. One of our references is Harry Potter and it would surprise me a lot that J. K. Rowling was right about certain powers of the phoenixes.” Alaric said with a laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But does that mean that his dad is a phoenix?” Rafael asked curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe. It’s a possibility.” Dorian answered with a shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, we’re really glad that you’re ok Landon. You really scared us.” Hope said with a genuine smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll make sure that you never die again even if you can come back to life. I won’t live this another time.” Jed assured him with a humorless laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but we can’t forget the real problem…the reason why I died in the first place.” Landon said seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we have a big problem.” Lizzie agreed with a worried sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t expect that at all. How could an innocent baby be a threat to Malivore?” Kaleb asked, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, but other monsters will surely come and they won’t stop. We had a break from monster attacks in the last few weeks, but now it’s probably over. We have to be extremely careful.” Alaric answered seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Josie can never be alone. Someone must be with her at all times.” Caroline insisted seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I agree and it can’t always be Penelope.” Jed said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good luck convincing Penelope to take breaks when it comes to protecting Josie and their child.” Lizzie said with a humorless laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll have to because she won’t be as effective if she’s exhausted.” MG replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take care of that.” Jed said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And we need to put powerful boundary spells on their room and on other places in the school. It may not hold all the monsters, but it will do the trick for some.” Lizzie said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If the monster attacks increase a lot, we may have no choice but to end the school year early. I wouldn’t forgive myself if a student was hurt by a monster.” Alaric said sincerely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We would stay here though. We’re the Super Squad. We’re going to defeat those monsters together.” MG said confidently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Super Squad?” Lizzie asked with a laugh, raising her eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you’re right Bro. We’re the Super Squad.” Kaleb said with a nod, loving the name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t let you put your lives in danger Kids.” Alaric said seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who will defeat the monsters then? You? You’re a human Dad. We have better chances than you, particularly if the next monsters are stronger and harder to defeat.” Lizzie said seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll see in due course. For now, you all need to regain your senses and focus on what could happen in the next few days. And, honestly, if you all have good grades already, I think we should exempt you from the rest of your classes, so you can concentrate on protecting the school from monsters.” Caroline said seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Caroline, you’re sure about it?” Alaric asked skeptically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah and we need people to do research about Malivore and everything that could be useful because we must get rid of Malivore as soon as possible. We can’t constantly live on the alert.” Caroline answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If we don’t solve this problem before our trip, we can’t go. The monsters will follow us to Orlando and we’ll put thousands of lives in danger.” Landon said seriously, but they could see that this thought hurt him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I promise you that we won't have to worry about Malivore anymore by then.” Jed promised with conviction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His boyfriend dreamed of going to Disney, so they would go to Disney as planned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t really promise that. It could take months.” Landon reasoned him with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even though it seems impossible to defeat Malivore in so little time when we know practically nothing about it, I know we’ll be able to do it because we’re the Super Squad.” MG assured him with a smile, but his smile wasn’t that convincing because he seemed to try and convince himself with his smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, I totally agree with what you said about school Caroline. That way, we’ll be more alert and more prepared for monster attacks.” Hope said, ignoring the boys.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh and I also think we should try and discover Landon’s powers because maybe his powers are the key to defeat Malivore.” Rafael said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m in.” Landon said with an excited smile.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter's title is "I don’t plan on leaving her side"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0106"><h2>106. I don’t plan on leaving her side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Penelope had been in her thoughts all evening and only got out of them when Josie started to shift in her sleep. The brunette raised her head and opened her eyes. She seemed a little confused, still sleepy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Jojo, you’re alright?” Penelope asked softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie sat up and rubbed her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What time is it?” Josie asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh…7:35 pm.” Penelope answered. “How are you feeling?” Penelope asked, stroking her back soothingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better.” Josie answered, looking at her. “But I’m still scared.” Josie said with a sigh, looking down at her baby bump and putting a hand on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything is going to be ok.” Penelope assured her, trying to reassure her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t be sure Pen.” Josie said seriously, looking at her with a pained expression. “You can’t be sure nothing will happen to them.” Josie said with teary eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, listen to me. I won’t let anything happen to any of you. I won’t.” Penelope said, putting her hands on her cheeks and looking at her straight in the eyes. “And you have an army of people to protect you, the Super Squad apparently.” Penelope said with a soft laugh, thinking about the text MG sent her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie let out a teary laugh at that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But a member of the Super Squad died today protecting me. We’re lucky because Landon is still alive, but we might not always be that lucky.” Josie said with a sob.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey…I know it’s going to be hard, but you have to relax ok.” Penelope said with soft eyes, stroking her arms in a soothing way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Relax? How do you want me to relax when our baby is in danger?” Josie asked irritated, shoving Penelope’s arms away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know Josie, I know. Believe me, I know.” Penelope assured her. “But we have to put all the odds on our side.” Penelope said, her voice menacing to crack at the end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie’s expression softened, understanding what Penelope meant by that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But how am I supposed to do that Pen?” Josie asked with a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, but we’ll work on that together.” Penelope answered. “And the others have developed a game plan apparently. Soon, I’m sure we won’t have to worry about that anymore and we’ll only be worried about nursery themes, car seats and all that stuff.” Penelope said with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is their game plan?” Josie asked with a questioning frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hoped the boys weren’t the one who elaborated it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, let’s go downstairs to find out…and let’s go eat dinner before you start to feel sick.” Penelope answered, getting out of bed and holding out her hand to Josie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This probably means that I’ll have to hold back my cravings for a while.” Josie said with a pout, reaching for Penelope’s hand and following her outside of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably, but I’ll ask my Mami to bring us a supply of food that pregnant women usually love.” Penelope said with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, please, don’t ask her to bring yogurt.” Hope begged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie let out a scream when she saw Hope standing in front of their door with a crossbow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus!” Josie exclaimed, putting her hand on her chest and slowly calming her breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I guess this is part of the game plan.” Penelope said with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we’ll explain everything to you.” Hope said, leading the way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is the crossbow really necessary?” Josie asked, following her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you can never be too careful.” Hope answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So we don’t have classes anymore?” Josie asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, the last thing left anyway is pretty much the final exams and you all have good grades, so keeping you and the school safe is more important than you all doing final exams.” Caroline answered. “…at least in my opinion.” Caroline said with a laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are the boys?” Penelope asked curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caroline, Hope and Lizzie had explained to them all the game plan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Landon and Jed are with Dorian trying to discover Landon’s powers and the others are in the gym with Dad learning how to fight.” Lizzie answered with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is funny? They don’t have it quite yet?” Penelope asked with an amused smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let's say they are still beginners.” Hope answered with wide eyes. “But I wasn’t the best fighter at the beginning either.” Hope admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that my mothers have powerful magic objects. Maybe they have some that do powerful boundary spells.” Penelope said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I already contacted them. They’re coming tomorrow morning to install some boundary spells and Bonnie will come too.” Caroline said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I have family members who are coming to help too.” Hope informed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll see. Those monsters won’t stand a chance.” Lizzie assured her sister.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what is the game plan to actually defeat Malivore?” Penelope asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was that part that mattered the most to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For now it’s a lot of research and trying to get monsters to speak.” Hope answered sincerely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But we won’t torture them, right?” Josie asked with worried eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not Josie.” Caroline answered convincingly, even though it was a big lie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caroline was ready to do anything to keep her family safe and she wasn’t the only one, so they would have to do it without Josie knowing it if necessary.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Penelope, can I talk to you in private?” Jed asked his cousin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boys had joined them in the cafeteria.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok.” Penelope answered, getting up. “I’ll be right back.” Penelope said, kissing Josie’s forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie smiled softly at her. Jed guided her in a corner of the cafeteria. He knew that he wouldn’t have been able to bring her in a hallway. It would’ve been too far from Josie for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it? Is everything ok with Landon?” Penelope asked attentively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s not about me and Landon.” Jed answered, shaking his head. “You surely know that, with everything that's going on right now, we can’t let Josie alone one second.” Jed started to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, I know. Don’t worry. I don’t plan on leaving her side.” Penelope assured him, keeping an eye on Josie from the corner of her eye even though she was surrounded by people there to protect her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Penelope…” Jed said with a sigh. “That’s what I’m here to talk about. You can’t stay with her 24/7. You’ll have to take breaks.” Jed said seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take breaks? It’s the love of my life and she’s carrying our child who is, apparently, a threat to a mud pit. A mud pit who is sending damn monsters to kill probably the both of them, so I don’t think I’ll take “breaks”.” Penelope said with a serious expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Penelope, think about your health. You’ll need some sleep eventually, some real sleep.” Jed insisted, trying to make her understand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My health? My health will be totally fine when I won’t have to worry about a damn monster fucking up my life.” Penelope whisper-shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you think about the fact that maybe you won’t be powerful enough to protect Josie if you have no sleep?” Jed asked, whisper-shouting too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A part of the game plan is that there’s going to have another person protecting Josie with me at all times, right? So I won’t leave her side. Those damn monsters will have to kill me first if they want to even lay a finger on Josie.” Penelope answered firmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not making any sense right now.” Jed said seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what wouldn’t make sense to me?” Penelope asked with raised eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Jed asked slightly annoyed by his cousin's attitude.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If something happened to Josie while I’m taking a “break” from my job which </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> to protect her…or if someone other than me died protecting the two loves of </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> life.” Penelope answered with a sad expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jed’s expression softened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s already hard for me to accept your game plan. I know we’re more likely to succeed with that, I know it, but the idea that, just like Landon today, one of you could die…” Penelope tried to explain, closing her eyes. “Let me at least be the one to hold her and reassure her.” Penelope said, looking at him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Penelope…” Jed started to say, trying to argue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s no place for discussion.” Penelope said, cutting him off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked in the direction of the table where all their gang was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And say to the others that my decision is final…because I know that you speak on behalf of them too.” Penelope said firmly, looking at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope let him to go back to Josie. Jed sighed.  He knew it was going to be hard to convince her, but he didn’t think it was going to be that hard.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It was obvious that it was not going to be so easy, knowing Penelope's stubbornness</p><p>Next chapter's is "You’re so much more than a tribrid"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0107"><h2>107. You’re so much more than a tribrid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hope and Lizzie were getting ready for bed and Lizzie could feel that something was up with Hope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Babe, is everything alright? Do you want to talk about what happened today?” Lizzie asked with soft eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope stopped what she was doing and looked at her. She didn’t want to talk about it, but she knew that Lizzie wouldn’t stop until she knew what was going on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Landon died today. This shouldn't have happened.” Hope answered, looking down, ashamed of herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She put her tank top on and walked over to the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, I see what is happening here. Hope, nobody expects you to save everyone.” Lizzie said seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it doesn’t change the fact that today someone died because I made wrong decisions and wasn’t fast enough!” Hope exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First, don't raise your voice like that. Second, we all made mistakes today. We all could’ve been better, but what happened wasn’t anyone’s fault.” Lizzie said firmly. “And it’s normal that you can’t defeat every monster. We don’t know them. We don’t know all their weaknesses. We don’t know all their abilities. It’s normal that we have a hard time defeating some of them and it’s normal that you’re not always the one to risk your life.” Lizzie insisted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, if I die, I become a vampire. Before today, we thought that, if Landon died, he would be dead. I shouldn’t have let him put himself in danger like that.” Hope replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We all should have protected him better Hope, not just you. We all made a mistake and we’re lucky that Landon is a phoenix, but that mistake isn’t just on you and isn’t necessarily a bad thing. If Landon didn’t die, we wouldn’t know he is a phoenix and, like Rafael said, maybe this is the key to defeat Malivore. So I think that what happened today was meant to happen…and it will just help us to be better.” Lizzie said sincerely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But…” Hope said, not knowing what to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie approached her and put her hands on her shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand how this could be hard for you. All those years, you were alone at Salvatore School. You didn’t have any friends and you were the Mikaelson, the tribrid, the loner. Maybe you had a hard time finding your place in this world and, when the monster attacks started, you thought you had finally found it. You were good at it and being a tribrid was making you a great monster killer, so you thought that it was your purpose to protect everyone here. Maybe you even thought it was the reason why you existed.” Lizzie said calmly. “But your real place, you found it now. You’re not the girl who was passing all her time in her room all by herself anymore. You’re not alone.” Lizzie said sincerely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope let out a fragile sigh. Why did all those things seem so accurate? It was as if Lizzie was reading the part of her subconscious that she never listened to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so much more than a monster killer. You’re so much more than a tribrid. If only you could see that too…” Lizzie said with a sincere smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope sank into Lizzie’s body and the blonde hugged her tight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s hard.” Hope sighed, burying her face in the crook of her neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but I promised your parents that I would do everything in my power to make you happy, so making you realize that you’re more than what you think you are is part of that promise.” Lizzie said sincerely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope pulled slightly away from her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You made a promise to my parents? When?” Hope asked with an emotional smile and glistening eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On your birthday. I mean, it was an one-side conversation, but the promise was made anyway.” Lizzie answered with a soft laugh. “I wanted them to know that they didn’t have to worry…that I was there to make sure you stop feeling as if you need to be the hero all the time.” Lizzie said with an amused smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope smiled at the tease.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Hope said with a genuine, grateful smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was glad that Lizzie wasn’t ignoring her parents’ existence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you.” Lizzie said, looking at her in the eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope sank in her girlfriend’s arms again, closing her eyes and relaxing in the embrace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.” Hope whispered, wrapping her arms around Lizzie’s waist and bringing her even closer to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I should’ve known that convincing my stubborn cousin was going to be hard.” Jed sighed, laying in bed and staring at the ceiling, completely exhausted from his day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have to see it from her perspective. Penelope is very protective, especially with Josie and the baby, so it’s normal that it’s hard for her to leave Josie’s side when she could lose the two of them.” Landon said sincerely, turning on his side. “And I don't think you are in a good position to say that.” Landon said with an amused smile. “Like you’re not doing the same thing with me since this afternoon.” Landon said with a laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you died. I thought I had lost you. It was the worst feeling I’ve ever felt. I think it’s normal if I had to have you in my field of view today.” Jed replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, so it will be different tomorrow?” Landon asked with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, ok, you’re right, but I know that my fear will lessened in the next few days. I doubt it will do the same with Penelope. Also, I will be able to sleep well tonight, but I know it won’t be the case for her. I’m her cousin and I’m worried for her well-being, I think it’s normal.” Jed answered seriously, a little tensed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know Jed, I know all that.” Landon assured him, stroking his arm softly to calm him. “I assure you that someone will succeed in talking sense to her, but that person is not you.” Landon said with a reassuring smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but I just wish our biggest worry was still which FastPass+ we should take…not which crazy plan we’ll do to defeat Malivore.” Jed said with a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, there’s clearly one that is funnier than the other.” Landon agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clearly the crazy plan.” Jed said with a joking smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clearly. I would choose risking my life over planning for our trip to Disney anytime.” Landon said sarcastically, playing along with Jed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They laughed softly and then looked at each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll see. Everything will work out in the end.” Landon assured him with a soft smile. “This is just an obstacle that the Super Squad must face.” Landon said with playful eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jed let out a soft laugh and nodded his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right.” Jed said with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, let’s sleep. We need all our strength for what's to come.” Landon said, turning on his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Jed asked with a frown when Landon didn’t snuggle up against him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you don’t sleep well sometimes because of my body heat.” Landon explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who cares about me? Come here.” Jed said, opening his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What were you saying about the difference between your sleep and Penelope’s again?” Landon asked teasingly, snuggling up against him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.” Jed whispered with amusement in his voice, wrapping his arms around Landon protectively.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fortunately, Josie had no trouble falling asleep that night. She had made some prenatal yoga with Penelope to relax and that had really helped her fall asleep…that and the warmth of Penelope’s arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caroline was the one standing guard outside of their bedroom that night. It was perfect since she didn’t need to sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The situation was different with Penelope. The girl needed her sleep, but she had a hard time falling asleep, staying alert. She managed to have a light sleep, but she was waking up whenever Josie shifted or made a noise in her sleep. However, Penelope didn’t care. Josie was sleeping like a baby in her arms and there were no monsters in sight for the moment, so that was all that mattered.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter's title is "Penelope, remember why you broke up with me in the first place"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0108"><h2>108. Penelope, remember why you broke up with me in the first place</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! The situation gets a bit tense</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>5 days later</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Their game plan was well established now. Every member of the Super Squad had their task during the day. Some of them were standing guard at different places in the school site, always ready to fight the next monster. They were the Fighting Monsters Team. Marcel, Kol, Vincent and Rebekah were in that team. When Hope had contacted them, asking for their help, there was no hesitation. Freya had come the first two days to help them install the boundary spells and to bring all the magic objects and books that could be useful for them, but she had left after, not wanting to leave her son for too long. Bonnie was also at the school, making sure the boundary spells were also activated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were also some members of the Super Squad who were trying to find information about Malivore, the Research Team. Fortunately for them, Freya had found some really old books about it, but that was pretty much the only thing they had for now. Dorian and Alaric were the ones leading the Research Team and Zack was the one leading the Discovery of Landon’s Powers Team. Dorian had told him what were the main powers they had to look for, but it was Zack who came up with the ideas to discover them…it was a good thing that Jed was there to make him realize when his ideas were insane.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was only one team remaining : the Josie Team. It was a combination of the people who were standing guard in front of Josie and Penelope’s room, the people who were staying with Josie in the room to entertain her or reassure her and, finally, the people who were bringing her food. Those were particularly important for her, especially when they were bringing her what she craved when she thought she could not satisfy her cravings. Trini was often one of them. She came to school every day to help in any way she could. She often took care of bringing the Super Squad what they needed from the </span>
  <em>
    <span>outside</span>
  </em>
  <span> world and Kimberly helped her when her working day was over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone in the school was informed of the situation and knew that they couldn’t go outside of the school site without permission. The parents were informed of the situation as well and the Headmasters had told them that, if they were too worried for their children, they could come and get them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a monster attack on Monday, a cyclops. The Super Squad was clearly well prepared and the cyclops was clearly more stupid than dangerous, so they got rid of it fast. The cyclops didn’t speak, so the Secret Team, led by Caroline, couldn’t work this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On Wednesday, there was another monster attack. This time, it was a headless horseman. That one had been harder to defeat. No one had been seriously injured and the ones with minor injuries were either vampires or werewolves, which represented the major part of the Fighting Monsters Team, so everything was fine. That one didn’t speak either. Anyway, since that monster was hard to defeat, Rebekah didn’t hesitate one second to kill it when she had the opportunity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two monster attacks in three days, it was a lot. Alaric and Caroline decided to end the school year for the younger students after the headless man was killed, but it was still continuing for the older ones, except for the ones who really didn’t want to stay at the school.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to stay here. I want to help you protect Josie.” Pedro said with a sad face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaleb lowered himself to Pedro’s height.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but I already told you Pedro. What we’re doing, it’s really dangerous.” Kaleb said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I am not scared.” Pedro assured him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I don’t think that would still be true if you were facing a monster. Anyway, maybe you wouldn’t be scared, but we would all be afraid that something would happen to you.” Kaleb assured him with a soft laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pedro pouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to protect Josie and the baby with you. I want to be part of the Super Squad.” Pedro said with sincere eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaleb smiled at him softly and put his hand on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really want to be part of the Super Squad and help Josie?” Kaleb asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pedro nodded his head vigorously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you still the best in drawing?” Kaleb asked with a curious frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pedro nodded his head vigorously again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then go make a drawing for Josie and go give it to her. After that, I can assure you that you will be part of the Super Squad.” Kaleb said with a smile. “PS : you were already part of it.” Kaleb whispered as if it was a secret.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pedro looked at him with a big smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will make the most beautiful drawing for her!” Pedro exclaimed excitedly. “And I will ask all my friends to make drawings for Josie before leaving.” Pedro added, smiling even more at his new idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awesome, Josie will be so happy. I’m sure of it.” Kaleb said, ruffling his hair and getting up. “You’re leading the Wave of Happiness Team now. Do you think you are up to the task?” Kaleb asked, doing everything to make him feel important.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t disappoint you.” Pedro assured him confidently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you won’t.” Kaleb said with a soft laugh, watching him run away, probably rushing to go get his friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>During the first few days, it had been really easy to keep Josie entertained and calmed about the whole situation. She and Penelope hadn’t left their room. Sometimes, other people like Lizzie, Caroline, Alaric, Hope or Trini came, trying to get Penelope to take a little break, but the raven haired witch never left Josie’s side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was clear that she was really tired and stressed. Josie was seeing it too, but she didn’t know how to approach the subject yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Josie, how are you doing?” Leanne asked with a soft smile, entering the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie’s stress level had increased a lot since the monster attack from yesterday and Caroline had asked Leanne to come and check if Josie’s vitals were ok.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve already been better.” Josie answered with a weak smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Besides all the stress that you’re feeling right now, is everything ok?” Leanne asked, approaching her and putting her bag on the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I don’t feel pain or anything like that.” Josie assured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leanne opened her bag and put a pulse oximeter on her finger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s normal to be stressed and scared and it’s not the first time one of my supernatural patients is in a dangerous situation, but it’s the first time monsters are at the origin of this situation.” Leanne admitted with a soft laugh, stroking Josie’s arm in a calming way and waiting for the pulse oximeter to indicate her heartbeat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You never delivered a baby who was a threat to a mud pit that is sending the monsters it has swallowed over the centuries to take care of that threat?” Penelope asked sarcastically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, never.” Leanne answered with an amused smile. “140 beats per minute.” Leanne said, reading the pulse oximeter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fast. Is it dangerous?” Josie asked, worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, except if the reason for your fast heartbeat is something else related to the pregnancy. Normally, if your heartbeat calmed down when you’re more relaxed, it means it’s because of your stress. The only thing is that it must be pretty uncomfortable when your heart beats so fast.” Leanne answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I feel it pounding in my chest and I’m more out of breath than usual.” Josie said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prenatal yoga worked the first few days, but now it’s not that efficient to calm her down.” Penelope said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was sitting on the bed right next to Josie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We didn’t try the new exercises Helen sent us though. Maybe it will work.” Josie said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had informed their prenatal yoga instructor that they couldn’t come to the classes for an indefinite period and she decided to send them instructions so they could do the exercises at home. Fortunately, she didn’t ask why they couldn’t come.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s check your blood pressure.” Leanne said, putting the blood pressure cuff around her arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her blood pressure was high too, but not in an alarming way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you eating well?” Leanne asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I have no problem with that. I eat a lot.” Josie answered with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a good thing. We don’t want you to lose appetite.” Leanne said satisfied. “It’s clear that you’re in a lot of stress and it shows in your body. For now, there’s nothing serious, but, if you feel more alarming symptoms, I want you to call me right away, understood?” Leanne asked seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, we will, don’t worry.” Penelope assured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And continue to do everything you can to calm down, but I know it must be hard.” Leanne said compassionately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just hope we will find a way to defeat Malivore soon because it will drive me crazy.” Josie said with a worried sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know why your baby is a threat to Malivore?” Leanne asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, we don’t know.” Josie answered. “Maybe it has something to do with the fact that we conceived this baby with the earrings, but Penelope was also conceived with them though.” Josie said, looking at Penelope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes, the threat doesn’t come from the person directly, but from what they can represent for people.” Leanne said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe. Hopefully, a monster will give us information.” Penelope said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And the sleep? Do you sleep well?” Leanne asked with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sometimes it takes a while for me to fall asleep, but I don’t really wake up during the night.” Josie answered, stroking her baby bump.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you?” Leanne asked, looking at Penelope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope looked at her when she realized that she was talking to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me?” Penelope asked with a frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you. Do you sleep well?” Leanne asked, even though she already knew the answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was obvious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Penelope, answer.” Josie insisted firmly when Penelope was hesitating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this why you’re really here?” Penelope asked with narrowed eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but it’s obvious that there’s something going on here.” Leanne answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why ask if you already know the answer?” Penelope asked, irritated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give me your hand.” Leanne said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope reluctantly gave it to her and Leanne put the pulse oximeter on her finger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“176 beats per minute Penelope.” Leanne informed her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what? Of course I’m stressed. It’s no surprise for anyone.” Penelope said, pulling her hand away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Penelope, you know that, if you go in another room to sleep for a few hours, Josie won’t be alone, right?” Leanne asked, slightly worried for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When will you all understand that I don’t want to leave her side?!” Penelope asked, really irritated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Penelope, remember why you broke up with me in the first place.” Josie reminded her with a serious tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope closed her eyes and sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want me to take care of myself, the same applies to you.” Josie assured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My child's well-being comes before mine.” Penelope replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Penelope, come with me. Now.” Caroline ordered, opening the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope opened her eyes and saw with Caroline’s expression that there was no room for discussion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lizzie will stay with Josie for now…and don’t even try to argue with me.” Caroline warned her with her intimidating expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope followed her out of the room. It was clear in her face that she was mad.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh my poor baby. And Pedro, Captain of the Super Squad 🦸♂️</p><p>Next chapter's title is "No one says you have to do everything on your own. That’s what family is for"</p><p>Fun fact : Before having my surgery for my tachycardia, my heart used to beat really fast at rest...sometimes as fast as Penelope's right now 😐</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0109"><h2>109. No one says you have to do everything on your own. That’s what family is for</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You’re going to sleep in my room and I will stay here to make sure you really do that.” Caroline said, entering her room and letting Penelope in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not a child.” Penelope groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe, but you’re a stubborn girl, so I’m not going anywhere.” Caroline assured her, sitting in her armchair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to sleep in your bed.” Penelope grumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Penelope, GO. TO. BED. NOW.” Caroline ordered firmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I go pee first?” Penelope asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caroline sighed, annoyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? I’m sure you don’t want me to pee on your sheets.” Penelope said with a shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hurry.” Caroline said, pointing to the en-suite bathroom with her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes, Penelope was still in the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Penelope, get out of there. I know you’re not peeing.” Caroline said, knocking on the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope didn’t answer, but Caroline could hear her sobs silently with her vampire hearing. Caroline bumped in the door with her shoulder to open it and the raven haired witch looked at her with a vulnerable expression. She was sitting on the edge of the bathtub. She looked down right after, not wanting Caroline to see her like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The vampire’s expression softened and she sighed softly. She went to sit next to her and waited patiently for her to speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you more than anyone would understand me. I thought you didn’t want a coward to take care of your daughter.” Penelope sniffed, continuing to look down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not being a coward right now.” Caroline assured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re sure about that? I’m in a room that no monster will go in while Josie is one of the monsters’ principal targets. I’m here instead of being by her side protecting her because I’m going to sleep. Why am I the only one who sees how ridiculous that is?” Penelope asked, looking at her desperate. “I’m scared for them.” Penelope sobbed, trying to hide the pain she was feeling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you’re scared. I’m scared too.” Caroline assured her sincerely. “But, in that state, you’re not helping anyone. No matter how hard you try to hide how stressed you are to Josie, it doesn’t work. Have you thought about the fact that maybe, just maybe, you would help her relax more if you would help you relax first?” Caroline asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope looked down, knowing that she was probably right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not the only one here protecting Josie. We’re all there. You taking a small break won’t put her more at risk. We don’t know for how long this will continue and you can’t go on like this. You must stay sane in a moment like this. Josie needs you in your right mind. Your baby needs you in your right mind. To stay sane, you have to let someone else take over from time to time.” Caroline said sincerely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope continued to look down, a few silent tears running down her cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should be able to do the two at the same time, staying sane and protecting them.” Penelope said, feeling ashamed. “And I should be able to protect them all by myself. What if we were just the two of us? What if you weren’t all there to help me? What if I wasn’t powerful enough?” Penelope asked, torturing herself at that thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caroline wasn’t really proud of herself. Maybe she was slightly responsible for what was happening with Penelope right now. Maybe she should’ve gone less hard on the mind games with her. She put her hand on her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one says you have to do everything on your own. That’s what family is for.” Caroline assured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope looked up at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But am I really the best girlfriend for her if I can’t do that on my own?” Penelope asked with a sniff. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t protect my daughter on my own either.” Caroline pointed out. “Does this mean I’m not the best mom she could have?” Caroline asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Penelope answered, shaking her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly. No one asks you to be perfect. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> don’t expect you to be perfect. I don’t expect you to be the best at everything. I only expect you to love Josie and make her happy.” Caroline said with a soft smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope let out a fragile sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know I don't really let you know that because I’m acting like the protective mother, but you’re doing an amazing job.” Caroline assured her sincerely. “And I know no one would be a better partner than you for Josie.” Caroline added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re sure you’re not saying that because you’re friends with my moms?” Penelope asked teasingly with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caroline let out a soft laugh and shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I knew that from the moment I learned you had sacrificed your happiness to increase Josie’s chances of surviving.” Caroline answered, looking at her in the eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope felt herself becoming emotional, so she threw herself in Caroline’s arms and buried her face in her shirt, wanting to hide the emotions in her face. The vampire wrapped her arms around her and hugged her, rubbing circles on her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, are you accepting to sleep now? Or will I need to go back to my intimidating self?” Caroline asked after a few minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll sleep.” Penelope assured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Caroline said, satisfied.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penelope was trying her hardest to fall asleep, but she couldn’t stop thinking about the whole situation and stressing about it. She kept moving in bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not working?” Caroline asked from her armchair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, my head is too full.” Penelope sighed, turning on her back and staring at the ceiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know what will help you.” Caroline said, typing on her phone. “My remedy is on its way.” Caroline said, putting her phone down. “Keep trying to relax while we wait.” Caroline said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have news about Josie?” Penelope asked, looking at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Penelope, thinking about Josie won’t help you sleep better.” Caroline answered seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, maybe if I know she’s alright, I’ll…” Penelope started to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s watching Mulan with Lizzie and everything is fine.” Caroline said annoyed, knowing Penelope wouldn’t have dropped it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope looked back at the ceiling with a satisfied smile. A few minutes later, the door opened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Mija, apparently someone needs some help to sleep.” Trini said with a soft smile, looking at her daughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope smiled widely at the sight of her mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll stand guard outside of the room.” Caroline said to Trini before leaving the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trini joined Penelope on the bed and the teenager immediately snuggled up against her, clinging to her like a baby monkey would do with its mother. Trini tried to stop a big smile from forming on her lips, but it was a fail. Penelope hadn’t done that in ages and Trini would be lying if she said she didn’t enjoy it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going anywhere. It’s ok.” Trini cooed, hugging her and leaning her head against hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Being really exhausted and warm in her mother's arms, Penelope fell asleep in no time. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>🤗🤗🤗</p><p>Next chapter's title is "I never realized how tall you are"</p><p>Oh, and tomorrow is my last exam of the semester and the last Physics exam of my life, YAY!!! 🙌🙌🙌 🥳🥳🥳</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0110"><h2>110. I never realized how tall you are</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Penelope had slept for a few hours and, when she woke up, she was insisting to go back to Josie. She didn’t relax as much as Caroline and Trini would’ve wanted, but she had slept and was clearly calmer than earlier. The brunette was sleeping when she arrived. Lizzie put down the book she was reading and approached Penelope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you sleep or did you act like the stubborn girl that you are?” Lizzie asked in a low voice not to wake Josie up, her hands on her hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I slept. I’m all good now.” Penelope answered, slightly tiptoeing to look behind Lizzie’s shoulder to see Josie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t wake her up.” Lizzie said seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I’m just looking at her.” Penelope said, continuing to tiptoe. “I never realized how tall you are.” Penelope said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeez, Penelope, stop this.” Lizzie said, putting her hands on her shoulders and pulling her down on her heels. “You were away only what? 4 hours. You look like an excited puppy who just saw its master coming back from work.” Lizzie said, rolling her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not my fault if she’s so cute.” Penelope said, daydreaming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh God, I can’t with you right now.” Lizzie said with a groan. “Just promise me that it wasn’t the last time you let us take your place for a few hours.” Lizzie insisted seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I already promised this to your mom and my mami.” Penelope said, tiptoeing again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going now.” Lizzie said, heading for the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope smiled widely when she had a clear view of her beautiful girlfriend. Josie looked so peaceful in her sleep. It was a big contrast with what was going on in their life at the moment. Penelope couldn’t wait for all of this to be over so that Josie would look so peaceful more often.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penelope was playing on her phone when she heard Josie yawn and stretch. She got up from the couch and approached the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pen…” Josie whispered with a lazy voice when she saw her through her half-open eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Jojo…” Penelope said with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since when are you back?” Josie asked, raising herself a bit more to be in a sitting position.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About half an hour. I slept a few hours, don’t worry.” Penelope answered, knowing Josie would ask about that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you did.” Josie said with a genuine smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope sat on the edge of the bed and took Josie’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” Penelope said with a sad smile, looking at her in the eyes. “I should’ve listened to all of you…to </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> sooner. If I had, I wouldn't have been a source of your stress.” Penelope said, feeling bad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey…don’t be sorry. You were only doing what you thought was right. You don’t have to be sorry for that.” Josie said sincerely. “And don’t call yourself a </span>
  <em>
    <span>source</span>
  </em>
  <span> of stress, ok. I was worried for you, for your health. That’s why I was more stressed.” Josie explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s still my fault. I shouldn’t make you worry about me right now.” Penelope replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Penelope…pregnant or not pregnant, in danger or safe, stressed or calm, it doesn’t change the fact that I’m here to listen to you and to reassure you when you’re in a bad state, when you’re scared. I will always care about my girl’s well-being and worry when it’s in jeopardy, no matter what state I’m in.” Josie assured her with soft eyes. “This situation is not easy for anyone and I’m not the only one to struggle. I’m not the only one who has the right to be reassured either.” Josie said sincerely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just want to be strong for you and for Little Spud.” Penelope said, looking at her baby bump.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re strong Penelope.” Josie replied genuinely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think so. Just thinking about the fact that I could lose you both makes me panic.” Penelope said, her voice cracking a little at the end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She kept her eyes on Josie’s baby bump, not wanting to make eye contact with her. However, Josie put her hand under her chin and made her look at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The way you’re caring about us to a point where you would neglect yourself if we wouldn’t stop you, the unconditional love you feel for us and aren’t afraid to show the world even though you could be judged for that…that’s strength for me.” Josie assured her, looking right into her eyes and putting her hand on her cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope smiled softly and leaned into Josie’s palm. The door opened a bit soon after.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was wondering if you were still sleeping. I didn’t want to wake you up.” Lizzie said with a smile when Josie looked at her. “I have some people here who want to see you. Can I bring them in?” Lizzie asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” Josie answered with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m intrigued.” Penelope admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can come in Guys. Come on, don’t be shy.” Lizzie said, opening the door wider.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The future parents smiled widely when they saw Pedro and other young students entering the room, all of them holding drawings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Guys.” Josie said, feeling herself getting emotional.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you were all going back home with your parents today.” Penelope said curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are, but we wanted to give you something before we go.” Pedro said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That way, we’re part of the Super Squad too.” Another little boy said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s to make Josie feel better.” Pedro said, handing his drawing to Josie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie took the drawing delicately in her hands and admired it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s so beautiful Pedro. Thank you so much.” Josie said gratefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pedro was a pretty good drawer for his age. The little boy smiled proudly at Josie’s reaction, but his smile went away when Josie started to tear up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t like it?” Pedro asked with a pout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, I love it. Come here.” Josie answered, gesturing for him to get on the bed. “Thank you so much. It’s so sweet of you.” Josie said with an emotional voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you’re crying. I didn’t want to upset you.” Pedro said, still confused and sad about making her cry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s crying because she’s really happy Pedro. Don’t worry. You did nothing wrong.” Penelope assured him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re sure?” Pedro asked, looking at her with insecure eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure.” Penelope assured him, nodding with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok.” Pedro said, pulling away from Josie. “I wanted to stay here to help protect you, but Kaleb wouldn’t let me. He told me making drawings would be a way of helping.” Pedro explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kaleb isn’t the only one who wouldn’t let you fight monsters.” Penelope assured him with a soft laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And all your drawings will surely help. I promise you that.” Josie promised him. “And you’re all clearly part of the Super Squad. There was never a doubt about it.” Josie assured all the little kids. “Come on. Show me all your drawings and I want hugs from all of you.” Josie said, sniffing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all hugged her and gave her their drawings. After that, Penelope accompanied them to the door and Pedro was the last one to exit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re going to be fine, right? You’re all going to be alright?” Pedro asked Penelope, looking up at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope lowered herself to his level.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry. The Super Squad is stronger than anything. Those monsters don’t stand a chance.” Penelope answered with a convincing smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to keep me informed, right?” Pedro asked with a pout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’ll make sure you know that everything is fine here.” Penelope assured him, putting a hand on his shoulder. “But enjoy your summer. Don’t worry too much about us.” Penelope insisted with a soft smile. “Have fun with your family, ok.” Penelope said with soft eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok.” Pedro said, nodding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave her a hug before leaving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll have to put all of them on the wall.” Josie said, still admiring the drawings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Imagine when our child is going to make drawings for us.” Penelope said with a soft smile, sitting on the edge of the bed and taking one drawing in her hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t say that. I’m already emotional enough.” Josie said with an emotional laugh.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>🥺🥺🥺 Imagine when little Pedro will hold Baby Posie for the first time</p><p>Next chapter's title is "You choose the wrong day to be an asshole" I wonder who is the asshole 🤔</p><p>Oh and all of my exams went well and now my brain can relax 😊</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0111"><h2>111. You choose the wrong day to be an asshole</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know I posted yesterday, but I'm so happy! Rose and Rosie are pregnant!!! 👶👶👶 That's the only Christmas gift I really wanted and I got it 🎅🎄🎁 Little Tadpole saving 2020 and coming in 2021! 🐸</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next morning, when Lizzie woke up and turned on her back, she saw that Hope was staring at the ceiling, seeming worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hope…are you alright?” Lizzie asked, raising herself on her forearm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s just…I have a bad feeling. I don’t know why.” Hope answered, looking at her. “But it’s surely nothing.” Hope said unconvincingly, not wanting to worry Lizzie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A bad feeling about what? About the monsters?” Lizzie asked, worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lizzie, it’s just a gut feeling. It doesn’t mean anything.” Hope assured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s important to trust your gut feeling. I’m texting my parents. We need to be extra vigilant today.” Lizzie said, reaching for her phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really didn’t want to worry you.” Hope said with a sigh, cursing to herself for worrying Lizzie unnecessarily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, your gut feeling could save us.” Lizzie said seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why can’t I eat breakfast with Josie?” Penelope grumbled to herself in the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caroline had insisted once again that Penelope took a short break from Josie. That way, the vampire could eat breakfast with her daughter in peace and Penelope could have a moment to herself, even though she didn’t want one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re impossible Pen.” MG said with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was with her to make sure that she was ok.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope you won’t be as clingy when this will be over.” MG said with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not, but you can’t judge me for being clingy right now when each moment could be the…” Penelope said, closing her eyes, not able to finish her sentence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should’ve listened to me when I said your baby was an abomination. Look, monsters are after it now and everyone is in danger because of that thing.” Tyler said, leaning on the door frame. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not you…I thought you had understood last time, but clearly I was wrong.” Penelope groaned with a really irritated expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s different now that I have proof that I’m right.” Tyler said, shrugging.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tyler, the fact that their baby is a threat to Malivore means that it’s actually the opposite of an abomination.” MG said matter-of-factly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the devil’s creation. The only reason why Malivore is scared of it is surely because that thing you call a baby will be more evil than him.” Tyler replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I must tell you Tyler. You choose the wrong day to be an asshole.” Penelope groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Penelope, don’t…” MG started to say before he passed out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope did a spell to bring Tyler more into the room and to close the doors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was wondering when that moment would happen.” Tyler said with a smirk. “You’re sure you’re ready for that. I heard about your </span>
  <em>
    <span>insecurities</span>
  </em>
  <span>. What if you realize I’m stronger than you?” Tyler asked confidently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Impossible.” Penelope assured him, getting closer to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tyler used his werewolf speed and backed her in a wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What were you saying?” Tyler asked with a raised eyebrow and a cocky smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, his cocky smile disappeared when Penelope punched him hard in the face. She sent him flying in the air and he hit the opposite wall. This wasn’t enough to really hurt him, but he was slightly stunned, stunned enough to allow Penelope to walk to him, grab a hold of his shirt and raise him up to back him on the wall. He was a little surprised by her strength.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be so surprised. Girls can be strong too.” Penelope said with an intimidating look. “It’s particularly important to be strong when we have to deal with assholes like you.” Penelope said, punching him hard in the stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tyler groaned, but he rapidly grabbed a strong hold of her arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you would be strong enough to keep up with a normal boy, but I’m a werewolf, an Alpha. You don’t stand a chance.” Tyler growled aggressively, tightening his hold on her arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope winced in pain and punched him in the face with her other arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re really a little bitch. You think you’re so strong, so intimidating.” Tyler growled to her face. “But in reality you’re weak.” Tyler said, turning them around easily so that he was now backing her on the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not weak.” Penelope spat with gritted teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I’m right. You know deep down that I’m right and that Josie deserves better than you.” Tyler said, taking hold of her other arm too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You see…I told you you were jealous of me.” Penelope said with a smirk. “You dream you were at my place, but I have news for you Tyler. I’m not going anywhere and I assure you that Josie is totally fine with me.” Penelope assured him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not jealous of you.” Tyler growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, keep trying to convince yourself of that.” Penelope said with an amused smile. “And keep trying to convince yourself that I’m weak.” Penelope said with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need to…orggg…” Tyler groaned in pain, falling on the floor. “You stupid Bitch!” Tyler growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really should’ve used one of your hands to protect you down there.” Penelope said, satisfied. “It’s time I show you once and for all that it’s not wise of you to piss me off.” Penelope said, preparing to do a spell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, it didn’t work. She looked at her hand in utter confusion, trying to do the spell again. During that time, Tyler stood up again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to regret this.” Tyler growled through clenched teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope tried to do another spell, but it didn’t work either. What was going on?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait!” Penelope exclaimed when Tyler was approaching her with clenched fists.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? You’re scared?” Tyler asked with a mocking laugh, stopping in his tracks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, my magic doesn’t work.” Penelope answered, trying again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care. It's just going to make my job easier.” Tyler said with satisfied eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you don’t understand. My magic SHOULD work.” Penelope said, looking at him annoyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And? I don’t care about your lack of talent.” Tyler said with a shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re really stupid, aren’t you?” Penelope said, rolling her eyes. “Try your Moonlight Ring.” Penelope commanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have a Moonlight Ring.” Tyler replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you do. Come on. It’s important.” Penelope insisted seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tyler sighed and took his ring out of his pocket, putting it on. He then tried to shift.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t work.” Tyler said with a confused frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something is up.” Penelope said, worried. “I have to go back to Josie.” Penelope said, rushing for one of the doors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she opened it, people were on the outside of the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello there.” A guy said, pointing a gun towards her. “How about you come with me without struggling, yeah?” The guy asked with a creepy smile. “And you too.” The guy said, looking at Tyler.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wonder what is happening 🤔 </p><p>Next chapter's title is "Well, go fuck yourself Burr"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0112"><h2>112. Well, go fuck yourself Burr</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you're having a good time despite the situation! I just had a Zoom call with my family and we recorded it so that we will be able to watch it back. Now my heart is full of love and I can sleep like a baby 😊</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Who are you for fucks sake?” Tyler asked with a growl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Triad Industries.” Penelope said, having seen it written on their outfit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a clever girl. You can read.” The guy of earlier said mockingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are you bringing us?” Tyler asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In one of the cages downstairs.” Another guy said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean werewolf transition space.” Tyler corrected him with a growl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is everyone?” Penelope asked, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not your problem.” The first guy answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is your name?” Penelope asked him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Burr.” Burr answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, go fuck yourself Burr.” Penelope spat angrily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not that attitude that will save you…or save your girl.” Burr said with a creepy smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope’s eyes went wide and she tried to break free from the two Triad Industries’ guys holding her and pushing her forward, realizing why they were here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t let you touch her!” Penelope groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you going to do?” Burr asked with a mocking laugh. “Lock them up.” Burr ordered his men.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope continued to struggle like her life was depending on it, but it didn’t work. The Triad guys pushed her and Tyler harshly in a cell, making them fall on the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no!!!” Penelope screamed, getting up and grabbing the bars. “I won’t let you hurt them!!! When I get out of this cell, I guarantee you that you will regret this!!!” Penelope screamed, mad with rage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up or I will shoot you.” One of the Triad guys threatened. “And believe me, you don’t want me to shoot you with this.” The Triad guy assured her with a condescending smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Tyler asked with a frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those bullets…are made from what’s after your child.” The Triad guy answered, looking at Penelope. “And I’m sure that…if your child miraculously comes out of this whole story unharmed, you wouldn’t want it to grow up without you. So you better do as we say.” The Triad guy warned her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope watched them go with angry eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you think I wouldn’t be ready to sacrifice myself to save them, you clearly don't know who you're dealing with…” Penelope grumbled, tightening her hold on the bars.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Earlier</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you nervous?” Rafael asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. If my niece has a bad feeling, it can only mean that something bad is coming.” Rebekah answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were both at the entrance of the school.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It could also mean nothing.” Rafael said with a shrug, trying to convince himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least, the younger students aren’t here anymore.” Rebekah said, never stop looking out the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but there’s still a lot of people who could get hurt.” Rafael said, worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's why we have to stay vigilant.” Rebekah said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, she narrowed her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Rafael asked, approaching her and looking outside. “Shit, is that…” Rafael started to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Triad Industries.” Rebekah said, reading the logo on their truck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How the fuck did they pass the fence?” Rafael asked, seeing them park their truck and starting to get out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, but hurry up and go prevent the others. We have to put Josie somewhere safe.” Rebekah said in a rush. “I take care of them.” Rebekah said, going outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahhh…someone to welcome us.” Burr said, standing in front of his armed men. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have 10 seconds to tell me what the hell you’re doing here before I kill you all.” Rebekah warned him with a menacing expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was clear that she wasn’t messing with them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Burr looked at her with an amused smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“10 seconds is too long.” Rebekah said, rushing to them with her vampire speed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, she stopped dead in her tracks when the sun hit her skin and she started to burn. She groaned in pain and went back where there was shade. She looked at her daylight ring in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope you know I won’t die if I burn.” Rebekah said with a raised eyebrow, looking at Burr. “I wonder how many of you I can kill before burning.” Rebekah said with a playful smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah…you’re a Mikaelson I see. Well, Mikaelsons are not immune to our bullets made from Malivore.” Burr said with a smirk, taking out his gun. “And some of my men are already in the school. One word and dozens could die.” Burr said, showing his talkie-walkie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rebekah sighed, her fists tightening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, are you letting us in?” Burr asked with a condescending smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rafael was running in the school, saying to everyone he saw that Triad was here. When Hope saw him arrive at the girls’ room, she was already alert.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” Hope asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Triad, they’re here.” Rafael answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope’s eyes went wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know what they want?” Hope asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Rebekah told me to go tell you fast and she went to see them outside. They were armed, so it can’t be good. I warned everyone I saw.” Rafael answered. “I have to continue to prevent everyone. You need to protect Josie. They could be here for her.” Rafael said seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will.” Hope assured him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess I’m not the only one who knows about Triad.” Lizzie said short of breath, arriving at the same time Rafael ran away fast. “They’re everywhere in the school.” Lizzie said, looking at her girlfriend. “And we have a big problem.” Lizzie added worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Hope asked with a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She thought that Triad being there was the big problem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know why, but magic doesn’t work in the school. They must have done something.” Lizzie answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh God, you can’t be serious.” Hope said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tried to do a spell, but it didn’t work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me I heard wrong.” Caroline said, opening the door and looking at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are we going to do?” Josie asked, really worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to get you out of the school fast.” Lizzie said seriously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But to go where?” Josie asked, feeling her heartbeat accelerate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, but everywhere other than where dozens of armed guys are.” Lizzie answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take care of that.” Caroline said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Mom, no magic means that your daylight ring doesn’t work.” Lizzie replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right.” Caroline realized, looking at her ring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a werewolf and I can naturally shift if necessary. I will take care of getting you out of the school.” Hope said, looking at Josie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But how?” Josie asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll find a way.” Hope assured her reassuringly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to be careful, right?” Caroline asked, incredibly worried for her daughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will.” Hope assured her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Make sure to keep your phone open so that we can stay in contact.” Lizzie said seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, but we need to go now.” Hope said, gesturing for Josie to follow her. “We need to hurry, if you’re too tired, I’ll carry you.” Hope said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie and Caroline watched them go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to go make sure the situation does not degenerate…and we need to find Penelope.” Caroline said.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter's title is "We should go buy clothes for your granddaughter this weekend"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0113"><h2>113. We should go buy clothes for your granddaughter this weekend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! It's quite long</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“No matter how much you’re shaking the bars, it won’t do anything except exhaust yourself.” Tyler said, rolling his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope stopped and turned towards him with wide angry eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you don’t want to replace the fucking bars, you better shut the fuck up.” Penelope groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just saying.” Tyler said, raising his arms. “But you do what you want. I don’t care.” Tyler said with a shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did I have to be locked up with you? It’s a real nightmare.” Penelope groaned in frustration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trust me, I’m not pleased with the situation either.” Tyler assured her with raised eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s why you’re chilling there.” Penelope said, pointing her arms at him in disbelief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was sitting on the floor against the wall doing nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want me to do? Acting crazy like you do. No thanks.” Tyler replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m a werewolf, OMG I’m so strong.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Penelope imitated him in a mocking voice. “Why don’t you prove your strength, huh?” Penelope asked, practically ordering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a werewolf transformation space…it’s made especially to prevent werewolves in wolf form to escape.” Tyler answered, looking at her as if she was stupid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope tightened her fists and closed her eyes, breathing deeply to calm herself down. Killing him wouldn’t help anyone right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Triad Industries had gathered everyone they had found in the cafeteria. The Super Squad all knew it was a bad idea to engage for the moment. They needed a plan that wouldn’t put the students in danger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you collaborate, everything is going to be fine. All we want is an urn that you have here at your school.” Burr said while his men were distributing pictures of the said urn. “It’s for the world’s safety.” Burr assured the people. “I don’t know why someone who knows where it is would hide it from us when we only do this to protect you all.” Burr said, glancing in Alaric’s direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not only here for this, aren’t you?” Caroline asked with her protective mom attitude. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Burr looked in her direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right, we are also here to help you protect your daughter, Josie, and her unborn child.” Burr answered with his stupid smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As if…” Caroline started to say, angry, before Lizzie stopped her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom, stop. It won't get us anywhere.” Lizzie said, looking at her mother seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hopefully, everyone here will collaborate…and won’t try to do something stupid.” Burr said, looking at the people he thought could, in fact, do something stupid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some of his men went to go look for the urn and Josie by themselves while the others stayed there to watch the people in the cafeteria.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is Penelope?” Trini asked worried when some members of the Super Squad gathered together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She was with you.” Caroline whispered, looking at MG.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but Tyler arrived in the kitchen and I don’t know what happened because Penelope put me to sleep. When I woke up, they weren't there anymore and the school was invaded by Triad.” MG whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh God, now she could be in danger because of Tyler and because of Triad.” Trini whispered with a worried sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Landon, Jed and Zack, where the hell are they?” Rafael asked, worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hopefully they’re somewhere safe.” Lizzie whispered. “Just like we hope the girls are safe.” Lizzie whispered, making sure no one could hear them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to figure out why there’s no magic in the school and, after that, we kick some asses.” Rebekah whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid it could be my fault.” Alaric confessed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Caroline asked with a frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise you I got rid of it when monster attacks started, but before I had something in the school, a back-up plan in case the students revolt or something like that. A magical object removing all magic from the school. It was to reassure worried parents, but I had decided to remove it because I didn’t want a monster to discover how to use it.” Alaric explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Caroline asked, whisper-shouting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you kidding me?” Trini asked, whisper-shouting too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll be angry at me when we get rid of those guys, but, for now, we need a plan to get me where that object is so the magic is back again.” Alaric answered seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right, but you’ll have to give me serious explanations after that.” Caroline assured him.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jed, Landon and Zack had been found by Triad before they even knew they were in the school and had been knocked out. When Landon opened his eyes, he was in his room, attached to a chair. He looked around and saw that Jed and Zack weren’t there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was wondering when you would wake up.” A man said, approaching him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want?” Landon asked, struggling when he saw that it was a Triad member.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not the same thing as the other members of Triad Industries here today.” The man answered with a smile. “My name is Ryan Clarke.” Ryan introduced himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean you don’t want the same thing as the others?” Landon asked, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you have a lot of questions about the link between you and Malivore, about who you are, who your father is. Don’t worry, I will answer all of these questions.” Ryan assured him, sitting on a chair in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What have you done to my boyfriend and his father?” Landon asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, they’re fine.” Ryan answered. “Now we have some things to discuss.” Ryan said.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know there were tunnels here.” Josie whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I shouldn’t know it either…I think. I saw it on a school plan in your dad’s office one time when the monster attacks started.” Hope whispered, leading Josie protectively and always looking around to make sure there wasn’t a Triad guy…except the one at the tunnels’ entrance that Hope knocked out easily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh, Hope, what is this?” Josie asked with a frown, seeing the magical object Alaric was talking about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…don’t know.” Hope answered with wide eyes. “I think it must be the reason why we have no magic.” Hope whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should see if we can deactivate it.” Josie whispered, approaching it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Josie, we need to put you somewhere safe.” Hope whispered seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hope, by deactivating this, it could potentially save everyone.” Josie insisted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Josie, you’re their target. We can’t risk you getting hurt.” Hope whispered firmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie took her phone out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Hope whisper-shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m texting my mom.” Josie answered, texting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if Triad has her phone?” Hope asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll see with her response.” Josie answered, showing her the text she sent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>We should go buy clothes for your granddaughter this weekend.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Hope read out loud. “I thought you didn’t know the gender.” Hope whispered with a confused frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t, but Triad doesn’t know that.” Josie whispered with a shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Josie, what is it? I know you don’t know the gender of your baby.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Hope read out loud the text Caroline sent her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I wanted to be sure that Triad didn’t have your phone. We’re in secret tunnels and there’s a disgusting fountain of blood. We think it might be the reason why we don’t have magic.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Josie whispered while tapping.</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, we warn them, but after we go.” Hope whispered seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s not responding yet.” Josie said with a pout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe the Triad guys took her phone. We should go.” Hope whispered, putting herself behind Josie and pushing her forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hope, you won’t win this. The pregnant girl always wins.” Josie whispered, stepping sideways with a satisfied smile. “Ouu, she answered.” Josie whispered excitedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give me this.” Hope whispered, taking the phone from her hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey…” Josie complained with a pout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alaric knows how to deactivate this.” Hope whispered, approaching the magical object. “He said to look for the symbols on the fountain.” Hope whispered, looking for them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You, stay there!” A Triad guy exclaimed, pointing his gun at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit. Josie, take care of this.” Hope said, giving her her phone and putting herself in front of Josie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re looking everywhere for you…Josie.” The guy said with a satisfied smile. “I found the girl, she’s in the tunnels. I need reinforcements.” The guy said in his talkie-walkie. “Now get out of the way if you don’t want to be shot.” The guy warned Hope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope looked at him with a smirk and walked towards him. The guy immediately shot her in her stomach. The impact blocked her breathing for a few seconds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hope!” Josie exclaimed, worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those bullets aren’t any bullet. They’re made of Malivore.” The guy said with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope looked at her stomach in panic, realizing what that meant. However, when she saw that there was a hole in her T-shirt, but that there wasn’t a bullet in her body, she smirked at the guy. She saw in his face the realization that he was in trouble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t do anything or I shoot her.” The guy threatened her, his voice trembling a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope approached him with her werewolf speed and punched him hard in the face, knocking him out before he had the time to do anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come, others will come.” Hope said, taking the gun from him and approaching Josie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, let me just deactivate this.” Josie said, starting to deactivate it, having found the symbols.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, but hurry up.” Hope said, looking around and staying attentive to sounds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The blood no longer flows. Check if your magic works.” Josie said, looking at Hope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope did a fireball in her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amazing.” Josie said with a big smile. “We did it.” Josie said, texting her mom to tell the news. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hear footsteps. We have to go.” Hope said, rushing to take her hand to guide her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But they will reactivate the magical object. We have to protect it.” Josie said, stopping her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Josie, I have one mission and that mission is to protect you, so I don’t care about that.” Hope said seriously. “Look, I put a boundary spell on it. It should give the others enough time to get the upper hand on Triad. Happy now?” Hope asked with a sigh. “Come on.” Hope said, dragging her with her and not giving her a chance to grumble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think so Young Lady, stay there.” A Triad guy said from behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a move from her hand, Hope put him to sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re so annoying when they think they’re stronger than us.” Hope said, rolling her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was then that she heard a lot of footsteps coming from the other direction of the tunnels. She put herself in front of Josie and didn’t take her eyes off where they would appear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi you two. We heard you were playing hard to get.” A Triad guy said with a smirk, pointing his rifle at them along with the other nine men.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope did the spell to put them to sleep, but it didn’t work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be stunned. Your magic won’t work with us because of this.” The guy said with a laugh, showing her his bracelet. “We have supernaturals on our side too.” The guy said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think I need magic to destroy you?” Hope asked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The girl you’re trying to protect could get hurt. Apparently, the Malivore bullets don’t work on you, but it will work on her.” The guy answered, having seen the hole in her T-shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m pretty sure I know how I could save her.” Hope said seriously while Josie was putting herself even more behind Hope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We also have normal bullets. It would be sad if a bullet ended up in her womb, huh?” The guy said with a condescending smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope felt Josie siphoning from her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does your bracelet do exactly?” Hope asked, pretending she was a little scared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Preventing you to do spells on us, I don’t know and I don’t care about the details. Now you better do what we want or you’ll regret it.” The guy threatened her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> better back off and stop threatening my baby or you will burn to death.” Josie warned them, her arm coming out from behind Hope, a fireball in it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do the bracelets protect us from that?” A guy beside him asked, seeming nervous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” The guy answered sincerely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to find out? Apparently, I love fire, so I won’t hesitate to release that bad boy.” Josie assured them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The nervous guy put his rifle down and took off his bracelet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” The other guy asked angrily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I prefer to be unconscious than to burn alive.” The nervous guy answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I agree.” Another guy said, doing the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re supposed to be brave! We choose you to have those bracelets, so consider yourself lucky! Our mission is to bring that girl to Burr and that’s what we’re going to do!” The guy ordered firmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s just a kid. Hurting her and stealing her away from her family don’t sit right with me.” Another guy said sincerely, doing the same as the others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to shoot you if you don’t obey!” The guy warned them firmly, turning to his men.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he had time to say anything else, he received a rock behind his head and fell to the ground. The men all looked at Hope. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t hurt us. We only follow orders.” The nervous guy said pleadingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should go before someone who won’t have pity for you find you.” Hope ordered with menacing eyes. “And, if I heard that one of you hurt one of us, you will regret it. I can assure you of that.” Hope assured them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, let’s go.” The nervous guy said to the others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can be pretty bossy when you want.” Josie said when they were gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hopefully, they won’t be stupid.” Hope said with a groan. “Come on, let’s go.” Hope said, continuing to guide Josie through the tunnels.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Will Penelope and Tyler survive being locked up together? 🤔</p><p>Next chapter's title is "Don’t worry Asshole"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0114"><h2>114. Don’t worry Asshole</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you'll enjoy this chapter...even though there's a lot of Tyler in it 😂</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Penelope had resigned herself to the fact that she wouldn’t leave this cell anytime soon. She just hoped that the others weren’t in a situation like hers. She was sitting against the wall across from Tyler, her face in her knees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here, some water.” A guy said, arriving and giving them two glasses of water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope looked at him, daggers in her eyes, and didn’t move. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We didn’t find your little girlfriend yet, but it shouldn’t be too long.” The guy informed her with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you going to do with her?” Penelope asked with worried eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really want to know?” The guy asked with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me.” Penelope ordered through clenched teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will put her in a cell at Triad and we’ll keep her there until she gives birth. After that, we’ll put your baby in Malivore and we’ll probably kill your girlfriend.” The guy said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t let you.” Penelope spat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would you put the baby in Malivore?” Tyler asked, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The only thing we know is that there’s a prophecy that says that a baby coming from an unexpected way will prevent Malivore from raising and taking his son’s body. The monster attacks would stop and he would stay a mud pit forever.” The guy answered. “It’s surely by putting the baby in the pit that it will work.” The guy said with a shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope got up and walked to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will kill you all.” Penelope assured him in a low tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I doubt it.” The guy said with a smirk. “Good luck getting out of here.” The guy said before leaving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope gripped the bars and leaned her forehead against it, closing her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know they’ll be alright.” Tyler said, arriving beside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since when do you care?” Penelope asked, looking at him with annoyed eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not insensible to an innocent baby potentially being hurt and a family being ripped apart.” Tyler answered sincerely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Penelope asked with raised eyebrows, looking at him suspiciously, not believing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, I’m an asshole and I know it. I’m not a great guy.” Tyler answered, leaning against the bars.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is little to say.” Penelope said, folding her arms and narrowing her eyes at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, even though it seems impossible, I’m not only an asshole.” Tyler said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty impossible, you’re right. I have difficulties believing you when you beat me without batting an eye, treat Josie like an object and don’t stop saying things about my child. That is just a short list of what makes you an asshole.” Penelope clarified.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I grew up a certain way. It doesn’t excuse how I acted, but it’s all I know.” Tyler said with a weak shrug. “I always admired my father. I always wanted to be like him. Even though he was hard with his children, particularly with me, his first born, and with my mother, I always thought it was how life was meant to be. Everytime I messed up and he beated me, I was ashamed and didn’t want to make the same mistake twice. It was pushing me to make him proud.” Tyler said. “And I made him proud, but it wasn’t worth it.” Tyler said sincerely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s nothing to be proud about the way you act.” Penelope assured him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but you’re right. I envy you. Maybe I wish I had a family like yours and it’s why I hate you so much. I try to convince myself that you’re the reason why I can’t have what you have, but the only culprit is myself.” Tyler admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never thought I would hear that from you.” Penelope said with raised eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know I said a lot of things, but I would never have hurt your baby or Josie with something other than words.” Tyler assured her sincerely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would prefer if you didn’t hurt them at all.” Penelope replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I asked my parents to go to another school for supernaturals next year. It will be better for everyone.” Tyler informed her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope was a little surprised by the new information.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re up for it, I have a plan to get us out of here.” Tyler proposed with a weak smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know if I can trust you.” Penelope said seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You probably shouldn’t, but it’s our only option.” Tyler said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is this plan?” Penelope asked, knowing he was right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll see, it won’t be hard to execute.” Tyler assured her with an amused smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dickhead! The real torture here is being locked up with you!” Penelope exclaimed, pushing Tyler.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? I don’t think you’re the one who has to endure your complaints! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no, my family is in danger. What am I going to do? I have no magic and, surprisingly, shaking the bars doesn’t do anything.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Tyler said in a mocking voice, imitating a girl’s voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least I do something! I don't sit on my ass doing nothing like you!” Penelope exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you should’ve sat on your ass doing nothing on Josie’s birthday! We wouldn’t be in this situation!” Tyler exclaimed, pushing her a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Hey! You two, calm down!” The guy of earlier exclaimed, arriving to deal with the situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think so.” Penelope groaned, pushing Tyler again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, stop that.” The guy ordered, grabbing their arms to stop them from fighting. “Stupid kids.” The guy groaned. “You’re going to calm down now?” The guy asked, tightening his hold on their arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tyler smirked and, with his werewolf strength, pulled his arm so that the guy's head hit the bars, knocking him out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were right. It was really easy to execute.” Penelope said, starting to search for the key on the Triad guy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have it.” Tyler said, getting up and unlocking the cell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have our phones.” Penelope informed him, handing his phone to Tyler. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose they’re searching for you.” Tyler said, opening the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but I won’t text them in case they don’t have their phones anymore. It’s better if Triad doesn’t learn right away that we’re free. We’ll probably need this to make our way upstairs.” Penelope said, taking the gun from the man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A voice started to speak on the other end of the man’s talkie-walkie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The magic is back! I repeat, the magic is back! Someone better fix it!” Burr exclaimed angrily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope made a fireball in her hand, making sure it was true.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hopefully, everyone is alright.” Penelope said, feeling a little relieved. “It’s time to kick some ass.” Penelope said, determined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go, I’ll join you all in a few minutes.” Tyler said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re scared or what?” Penelope asked with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No…it’s just that…I don’t want my friends to learn that I did that.” Tyler admitted, scratching the back of his head. “And I have to shift in wolf form too.” Tyler added.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, as you wish.” Penelope said with a laugh. “And, you’re far from forgiven, but thank you for this.” Penelope said sincerely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You better keep all this for yourself or you’re dead.” Tyler assured her, but it was clear he wasn’t serious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry Asshole.” Penelope assured him with an amused smile before leaving. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well...😶</p><p>Next chapter's title is "You really want your grandchild to have a killer as a grandmother?" 😱 He didn't use that card! 😱</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0115"><h2>115. You really want your grandchild to have a killer as a grandmother?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! Don't worry, this time it's not about Tyler</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“There’s no way I’ll let Malivore possess me or whatever. You can tell our dad that he can go fuck himself.” Landon said horrified.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryan had told him everything there was to know about the history of his dad and the reason why Landon finding the knife was the trigger of the monster attacks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you don’t really have a choice Little Brother. It’s your destiny and there’s nothing that could change that. It’s the only reason why you were born.” Ryan explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t be right. You’re surely lying. I’m a phoenix, not a golem.” Landon replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To be honest, I don’t know why our father made you a phoenix, probably for immortality, but I guarantee you that you’re his son.” Ryan assured him seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you know so much about my father, why does it want the baby dead?” Landon asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If Malivore was to possess you, the only person that could bring you back is that baby. I don’t know how, I don’t know why, but it’s the truth.” Ryan answered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there a way to destroy Malivore for good?” Landon asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not that I know of.” Ryan answered with a shrug. “But, soon enough, you won’t have to worry about that anymore. You won’t be alive anymore.” Ryan said with a smile. “You always wanted to be special Little Brother. You are. You’re the perfect son our father always dreamed of. You’re the perfect son that will allow him to reproduce. That's the price to be perfect.” Ryan said, resentful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Clarke, the magic is back. The supernaturals started to get the upper hand. We need to go.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Someone said on the other side of his talkie-walkie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like your evil plan will have to wait.” Landon said with a mocking smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't celebrate too fast Little Brother. You can’t escape your faith.” Ryan assured him, getting up. “See you soon.” Ryan said, opening the door and making sure the way was clear before leaving Landon alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Earlier</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“The magic is back. What do we do now?” Lizzie asked in a low voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to spread the word. After that, we all attack. The witches need to get ready to disarm them. At the second they learn the magic is back, we attack though.” Caroline instructed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They separated and went to spread the word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Burr, the magic is back.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Someone said at the other end of Burr’s talkie-walkie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trini was near him and heard that. He looked up and looked in her direction. Burr was about to speak on his talkie-walkie on the general line to inform all his men, but Trini made his talkie-walkie fly in the air before he had time to do so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry.” Trini said, wrinkling her nose just like Penelope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Triad! Magic is back!” Burr exclaimed to inform his men around him. “Don’t hesitate to shoot!” Burr exclaimed, pointing his gun towards Trini. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trini made his gun fly in the air and it turned slowly until it was pointing Burr.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! Please! Don’t shoot!” Burr pleaded, panicked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Trini asked with a humorless laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be an animal. Have mercy.” Burr answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re an animal. Coming here and threatening children. Threatening Josie and her baby. Where is your mercy?” Trini asked. “And Penelope better be alright because it’s not the Malivore bullet that will end up killing you, I can assure you of that.” Trini warned him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really want your grandchild to have a killer as a grandmother?” Burr asked, trying to make her reconsider.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not killing you. Karma will.” Trini answered before shooting him magically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed his chest and fell on his knees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll regret this.” Burr groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think so. I won’t ever remember you.” Trini said with a mocking laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>During that time, around her, the supernaturals were easily getting the upper hand with Triad. Once disarmed, the Triad members were no match. Alaric had insisted that they only killed Triad members if they didn’t have another choice, so Rebekah was a little sad about it. She still broke the necks of a few, but it was not enough for her taste. She understood though that it wasn’t what the vampires were taught here at the school and respected Alaric’s wish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Penelope!” Trini exclaimed when she saw her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She ran to her and attacked her with a big hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was so worried.” Trini said, hugging her hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m alright, don’t worry.” Penelope said with a smile. “Where are Triad members?” Penelope asked, pulling away and looking around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Escaping probably.” Trini answered with a laugh. “Or being chased out of the school by annoyed supernaturals.” Trini added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know if Josie is alright?” Penelope asked, worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hope is with her at the Old Mill. MG had joined them there.” Trini answered. “Where were you?” Trini asked, putting her hands on her cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Triad had put me in a werewolf transformation space, but they didn’t hurt me. Don’t worry.” Penelope assured her with a smile. “Now, if you excuse me, I have to go join my girlfriend.” Penelope said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be careful. There are maybe some Triad guys left.” Trini warned her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I’ll be careful Mami.” Penelope said with a soft laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Landon! Where are you? Landon!” Jed exclaimed in worry, checking every room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Landon was struggling on the chair and, when he heard Jed’s voice, he was relieved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m here! My room!” Landon exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Landon!” Jed exclaimed relieved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door smashed into the wall when he opened it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“OMG, Landon! Are you alright?” Jed asked, rushing to free him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, besides the…interesting things I learned.” Landon answered with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Jed asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally free, Landon got up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll explain to you later, but, for now, I want a kiss.” Landon answered with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jed smiled and kissed him softly. He then wrapped his arms around him and hugged him protectively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so glad you’re alright. I was so afraid when I woke up and you weren’t there.” Jed said with a relieved sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know if someone is hurt?” Landon asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. The first thing I did when I woke up was searching for you. Dad went to go see if everyone was alright.” Jed answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Speaking of Dad, I know who is my father.” Landon said with a humorless laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who is he?” Jed asked, pulling away and looking at him confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Landon let out another humorless laugh before explaining everything to him.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter's title is "No, it’s clearly a dramatic whipped girlfriend running" 🤣🤣🤣</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0116"><h2>116. No, it’s clearly a dramatic whipped girlfriend running</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Triad is leaving the school, but do we know if Penelope is alright?” Josie asked worried, biting her nails.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure she is. You know her.” Hope answered with a reassuring smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“MG, do you have your phone?” Josie asked him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, why? You don’t have yours Hope?” MG asked confused, giving his phone to Josie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had my phone, but this happened.” Hope answered, taking out her phone and showing it to MG.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry Hope. In a few hours, you won’t remember your phone anymore.” MG joked with a laugh, seeing the bullet lodged in the phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My mom isn’t responding.” Josie said, even more worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s probably just busy kicking those assholes’ asses.” MG assured her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hear someone running like crazy. I wonder who that might be.” Hope said, wiggling her eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It could be a Triad member ready to attack us.” Josie said, not wanting to have her hopes up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s clearly a dramatic whipped girlfriend running.” Hope assured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Josie!” Penelope exclaimed from afar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie smiled widely and got up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Penelope!” Josie exclaimed, going outside of the Old Mill.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope appeared through the trees and, when she saw Josie, safe and sound, she smiled widely. She ran to her, climbing the steps in no time, and hugged her tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“OMG, you’re alright.” Penelope said, finally feeling herself calming down. “I was so scared.” Penelope said with a fragile sigh, kissing her temple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where were you?” Josie asked, pulling away and putting her hands on her cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They locked me up in a werewolf transformation space. They probably knew I wouldn’t let them hurt you.” Penelope answered with a tender smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t get shot, right?” Josie asked worriedly, starting to inspect her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m fine.” Penelope assured her with a soft laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know if anyone got shot because I think I know how to heal them?” Hope asked, looking at Penelope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s no way to heal the people who are shot with this!” Burr exclaimed, appearing through the trees, a gun pointing in their direction. “Your mother, Penelope, condemned me to this faith, but I won’t fall until you’ve all fallen too.” Burr assured them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who takes care of him?” Penelope asked with a bored expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was then that a wolf arrived, took him in his mouth like a toy, making him scream, and ran away with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to do it.” Josie said with a pout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who was that?” Hope asked, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. It could be anyone, really. Who wouldn’t want to have the chance to kill that asshole?” Penelope asked with a shrug, even though she had a feeling of who that might be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think Triad will come back even stronger?” Josie asked her girlfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. It wouldn’t be wise of them, but we never know.” Penelope answered sincerely. “But we defeated them today, we’ll defeat them again.” Penelope assured her, gently putting a lock of her hair behind her ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I might know how to defeat Malivore for good, but you won’t like it.” Hope informed them with a sad smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” MG asked with a frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll tell you once we join the others.” Hope answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re worrying me.” Josie admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you have a good reason to be worried.” Hope admitted, starting to make her way towards the school.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does this even mean?” Penelope asked, looking at Josie and MG.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, but it can’t be good news.” MG admitted, worried.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Triad Industries was gone and the adults had taken care of getting rid of the death bodies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you would put something like that in the school!” Caroline exclaimed to Alaric, angry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know, but it was to reassure worried parents. I swear. I had gotten rid of it. I suppose Triad Industries found it and found out about the tunnels.” Alaric explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reassure worried parents? You put our children in danger!” Trini exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As if the students could revolt themselves to a point where </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> could be the answer! Goddam Alaric! You should’ve talked to me about this!” Caroline exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I’m sorry. I know I made a mistake. I won’t do something behind your back ever again.” Alaric promised her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re lucky that no one was hurt today because it could be a whole different scenario. Are there other things you forget to mention to us?” Trini asked seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Alaric answered sincerely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As if I would let you jump into Malivore! No way!” Lizzie exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, who is jumping into Malivore?” Caroline asked with a confused frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hope!” Lizzie answered, seeming discouraged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would you do that?” Alaric asked, not understanding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Think about it. I’m the key to destroy Malivore. I’m the loophole. I remembered Landon’s mother after she was tossed into Malivore, the bullets made from Malivore didn’t do anything to me and, from what Landon have learned, Malivore was created by a witch, a werewolf and a vampire. This seems familiar, doesn’t it?” Hope answered. “That’s surely why nature created me, a tribrid, the only one of my kind. Mother Nature had it planned all along.” Hope said seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Assuming it's true, it doesn’t mean we will let you do this.” Penelope assured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if we don’t have a choice? We can’t destroy the urn, so monsters will continue to come. The baby will always be in danger. Landon could eventually be possessed by Malivore. We can’t continue like this.” Hope explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But losing you isn’t the answer.” Alaric insisted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t risk other people being hurt because of me.” Hope assured them, getting up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hope, don’t even think about it.” Rebekah said with her authoritarian tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope suddenly felt small and sat back down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have an idea. I don’t know if it could work.” Trini said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” Hope asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know about prisms?” Trini asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emma has one. I used it once.” Josie answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have a magical object at home, called the Trident. Basically, with it, we could create a second Hope Mikaelson with her subconscious and that Hope Mikaelson could jump into the pit.” Trini explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s really possible to do that? It seems too good to be true.” Hope admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If that could destroy Malivore without you sacrificing yourself, it's certainly worth trying.” Lizzie said, being all up for it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, let’s try it.” Hope agreed with a nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Promise me we don’t need to lock you up somewhere to make sure you won’t go jump into Malivore behind our back.” Rebekah said seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise you.” Hope promised sincerely. “If there’s another way to destroy Malivore once and for all, I’m all for it.” Hope assured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll do this tomorrow. I think we had enough for today.” Trini said with a humorless laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey everyone! Why are you all here? Since when does Josie get out of her room?” Kimberly asked confused, entering the cafeteria and walking towards their table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Super Squad all looked at each other with amused smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did we forget to inform her?” Penelope asked her mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We totally forgot to inform her.” Trini answered with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Inform me of what?” Kimberly asked with a frown, putting her hands on Trini’s shoulders.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I laugh every time at the end 🤣🤣🤣 Poor Kim</p><p>Next chapter's title is "Of all the Super Squad members, you were the one in greatest danger today" Who was in greatest danger? 🤔</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0117"><h2>117. Of all the Super Squad members, you were the one in greatest danger today</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was past midnight and Penelope was still awake. Her head was full of thoughts and worries. What had happened that day was one of her biggest fears since the Centaur. Josie could easily have been hurt and Penelope wouldn’t even have been there to protect her. If it was hard to convince her to leave Josie’s side before, it was going to be impossible now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope sat up and put her hands on her face, rubbing it slightly. Why couldn’t she catch a break for once? She hoped with all her heart that her mother’s plan would work because she couldn’t wait to continue living without all these fears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pen, are you alright?” Josie asked in a sleepy voice, reaching for her back and stroking it softly, her eyes still closed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t want to wake you up. I’m sorry. Go back to sleep. I’m fine.” Penelope whispered softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You clearly aren’t fine.” Josie said, opening her eyes and looking at her seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie sat up beside her, using the technique she had learnt at prenatal yoga, and Penelope sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” Josie asked with soft eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t stop thinking about what happened today. Deep down, I thought I was going to lose you for real. I was trapped and there was nothing I could do to protect you. I didn’t even know if you were alright. All I knew was that there was no magic in the school and that Triad Industries wanted to toss our baby into Malivore and kill you. I knew they wouldn’t hesitate one second to shoot you with those Malivore bullets. I imagined the worst scenarios.” Penelope answered, closing her eyes and lowering her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie side-hugged her and kissed her cheek with a sad expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s normal. I imagined the worst scenarios too. I was scared. I’m still scared, but I try to remind myself that, in the end, everything will be alright.” Josie said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How can we be sure everything will be alright? Today, I didn’t think that at all.” Penelope said, opening her eyes and looking at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can never be sure.” Josie said sincerely. “But we can’t always live in fear. Even when we get rid of this Malivore problem, there will still be potential dangers. Not necessarily dangers related to the supernatural world, but to the world in general. We have to stay positive, stop thinking about everything bad that could happen and live.” Josie explained with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but it’s hard. I could’ve lost you today and I wasn’t even there to protect you.” Penelope said with a pained expression. “I was locked up while everyone else was putting themselves in danger to protect you, to protect the school.” Penelope said, feeling ashamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Penelope…” Josie said, putting her hand on Penelope’s cheek and looking into her eyes. “Of all the Super Squad members, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> were the one in greatest danger today. Do you realize that, if the guy watching you would’ve known the magic was back before you got out, you probably wouldn’t be here anymore? There’s no way he would’ve let you get out of there alive. Imagine how I must have felt, not knowing where you were, not knowing if you were alive. Imagine how I felt when you told me you were locked up.” Josie said seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I was worrying about you too much to realize that.” Penelope admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not the only one to worry. I worry too, probably more than you think. I’m not stupid. I know you would be ready to sacrifice yourself for me and that doesn’t reassure me.” Josie said sincerely, clearly worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. I don’t want you to be worried.” Penelope said, putting her hand on her baby bump and stroking it gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it’s normal to be worried. We both care for each other, so it’s sure we’ll be worried for one another. We just have to learn to have the right amount of it.” Josie explained. “We both have to learn it.” Josie assured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope kissed her forehead tenderly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Today, were you scared?” Penelope asked, looking at her sincerely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A little, but I had Hope with me. I knew I was in good hands.” Josie answered sincerely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you feel as safe as if I had been the one with you?” Penelope asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It depends. We both wouldn’t have had magic, while Hope could easily have activated her wolf form if necessary. In that situation, Hope was the best option out of everyone.” Josie answered sincerely. “It doesn’t mean you’re not a good girlfriend. It doesn’t mean you’re useless. It doesn’t mean anything that I know you could tell yourself internally.” Josie clarified with a knowing look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok.” Penelope said with a nod, understanding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you’ll feel better after a good night's sleep.” Josie said, stroking her back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie laid down and brought Penelope down with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What would I do without you, the little voice guiding me when I feel lost?” Penelope asked, spooning her and kissing her upper back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What would </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> do without you, the girl who, when there isn’t a Malivore situation, goes to get me all the food I crave?” Josie asked jokingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope let out a soft laugh and hugged her tight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right. It would be a tragedy.” Penelope agreed.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kim, it’s ok. I’m not in danger anymore.” Trini assured her with a soft laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were in bed and Kimberly was hugging her tightly, not letting go of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you didn’t even inform me you were in danger. I would’ve come in a heartbeat.” Kimberly said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We all had a lot on our minds and I even think you wouldn't have been able to pass the fence. I’m pretty there were Triad members there.” Trini said seriously. “My subconscious probably didn’t want you to get hurt and I know you and Penelope are the same when it comes to protecting the girl you love.” Trini said with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s because I raised her well.” Kimberly replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trini rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you just let go of me?” Trini asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kimberly shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m on my period, I’m boiling and I’m in pain.” Trini groaned irritated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok.” Kimberly said, pulling away quickly and raising her arms in surrender. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank God.” Trini grumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kimberly got up and Trini took this opportunity to try to fall asleep. She couldn’t handle her protective wife right now and her presence around her didn’t allow her to relax. However, instead of relaxing, she was making a list in her mind of all the things that made Kim annoying. That often happened when she was on her period and Kim did something annoying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes, Trini heard her come back in the room, but didn’t open her eyes. She then felt her lift the comforter on her side. She was about to complain when she felt the hot magic bag being placed against her stomach and a cold washcloth, on her head. She opened her eyes and looked up at Kimberly who was looking back at her with tender eyes. Trini smiled softly at her, remembering why she loved her so much. Maybe Kim wasn’t that annoying after all, just maybe.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok, can we talk about the poster for the season 3 of Legacies? Why did they put the twins in the back and Landon AND Alaric in the front? 🤨 Wtf. They never learn</p><p>Next chapter's title is "You know how I love to be the hero. I’m living my best life right now"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0118"><h2>118. You know how I love to be the hero. I’m living my best life right now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I hope it will work.” Hope said, biting her nails nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course it will work. You’ll see.” MG said encouragingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After that, we won’t have to worry about Malivore, monsters, Triad, Landon’s weird brother or you jumping into Malivore stupidly.” Lizzie said, looking at Hope with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wouldn’t be stupidly.” Hope replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least we’re sure that SimuHope won’t hesitate one second to jump into Malivore.” Jed said with an amused smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, she must be thrilled right now just at the thought that she will jump into Malivore and then disintegrate in a few hours.” Penelope said with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haha, really funny.” Hope said, folding her arms because all of her friends were laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But seriously, if it works, it would be so amazing. We’ve been dealing with those stupid monster attacks for months now. I’m more than ready for a change.” MG said sincerely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t agree more. And I need to go to the grocery store because I feel like my mind is full of mixing ideas, but that I just need to see all the possibilities.” Josie said, daydreaming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gang all looked at each other with scared eyes, except Penelope who rolled her eyes at them with an amused smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what is better. Monster attacks or that?” Jed asked, whispering to Landon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That because that way no one is in danger.” Landon answered, whispering too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right. I guess it must be the price of safety.” Jed sighed dramatically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was thinking maybe pasta with peanut butter and cottage cheese.” Josie said, practically drooling at the thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re sure about that?” Kaleb asked with a disgusted expression. “Ouch…” Kaleb complained after Penelope kicked his leg under the table and looked at him and the others with a severe look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had told them not to make Josie realize her cravings were sometimes disgusting. They had the right to think it, but they couldn’t make her know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m sure about that. I would let you taste it, but I’ll probably eat it all.” Josie answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not a problem. We don’t want to steal the food of a pregnant lady.” Jed assured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, no problem.” Kaleb assured her with a nervous laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Also, if Malivore is defeated, there’s nothing preventing us from going to Disney.” Josie added with an excited smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right.” Landon realized with a big smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Disney? You could have chosen a more mature destination.” Tyler said with a mocking laugh, passing by their table with his friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go fuck yourself Tyler.” Penelope groaned, along with the others who also showed their annoyance at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope couldn’t help but find it funny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened yesterday with him by the way?” MG asked when he was gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We talked a bit and after we parted ways. I didn’t want to lose my time.” Penelope answered with a shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clearly, he still hasn’t understood that he needs to stop.” Josie said, annoyed by him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’ll understand one day.” Penelope said with an unbothered shrug. “And you’ll see. When he stops bothering us, we’ll miss the time where we had someone to collectively hate.” Penelope assured them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s true that it’s great.” MG admitted with a laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love Lizzie so much. If I didn't hold back, I would marry her and start a family with her right away.” SimuHope said with a content sigh, daydreaming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. It must be the tenth time you tell me this.” Rebekah said with a laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If it wasn’t the subconscious of her niece, she would’ve told her to shut up a long time ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I understand that it’s too soon. Lizzie and I, I mean, Lizzie and real Hope aren’t ready for that step just yet.” SimuHope said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One day, they’ll be ready and, thanks to you, they’ll have a bright future.” Rebekah said, glancing at her and then looking away, partly because her eyes needed to be on the road and partly because looking at SimuHope made her emotional. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t feel sad. I’m not really dying. I’m Hope’s subconscious and I’ll always be there.” SimuHope assured her, noticing that she was emotional. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know, but this situation is confusing for me and you look just like my niece, so…” Rebekah said, biting her bottom lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your niece is at the school doing just fine. Anyway, you won’t even remember me.” SimuHope said with a playful smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will because of this note.” Rebekah said, showing her the note.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. I’m only joking.” SimuHope said. “Anyway, when there will be a bunch of mini-Hopes and mini-Lizzies running around, if you still have memories of how you felt right now, you won’t care about them anymore.” SimuHope assured her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Rebekah said, putting her hand on her shoulder. “But I just want you to know how grateful I am for your sacrifice.” Rebekah said gratefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know how I love to be the hero. I’m living my best life right now. I can be the hero without the people I love losing me.” SimuHope said with a big smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rebekah let out an amused laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you love being the hero.” Rebekah said. “You’re sure you don’t want me to accompany you to Malivore?” Rebekah asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m sure. I’m strong enough to defeat those assholes if I need to.” SimuHope assured her confidently. “With my magic and my werewolf skills, they’re no match.” SimuHope added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but it’s a really important mission.” Rebekah said seriously. “And don’t forget to install the micro camera so that I’ll see if you jumping into it as an impact.” Rebekah reminded her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t forget. I have it right here.” SimuHope said, tapping her jeans pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, if installing the micro camera put the mission at risk, forget about it. I’ll go in there myself to see if it worked.” Rebekah said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry Auntie Bex, I have the situation under control.” SimuHope assured her with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, don’t call me Auntie Bex. It’s already hard for me.” Rebekah pleaded, feeling even more emotional. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, sorry, you’re right.” SimuHope said with a nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re almost there.” Rebekah informed her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t wait to see if they’re all panicked because of yesterday.” SimuHope said, seeming excited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rebekah let out a laugh, shaking her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enjoy this moment because something like this won’t ever happen again.” Rebekah assured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think Hope will feel my excitement.” SimuHope admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it doesn’t change the fact that I won’t let her sacrifice herself ever again.” Rebekah said with a shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not even if she did those puppy eyes for which you melt every time?” SimuHope asked jokingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but those puppy eyes indeed work for a lot of things. I could never resist when you were a kid. Now, I’m more immune.” Rebekah said with a fond smile at the memory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More immune?” SimuHope asked with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m more immune. Maybe it doesn’t seem like it, but I’m more immune.” Rebekah assured her in defense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you say so.” SimuHope said, raising her arms in surrender.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop annoying me and repeat your plan again.” Rebekah said, wanting to be sure that she was ready.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter's title is "A bomb I would say. Classic"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0119"><h2>119. A bomb I would say. Classic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>SimuHope hadn't had too much trouble making her way through the building, her illusionary cloaking spell helping a lot with that. To reach the pit, she had to put the people watching it to sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you should’ve used that magical object here rather than at the school. It would’ve been more practical.” SimuHope said to the unconscious Triad guys.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She easily found the way to open the door leading to the pit. She stuck the micro camera to one of the barriers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, it’s how you look like, Malivore.” SimuHope said, looking at the pit. “Who would’ve thought that a bunch of mud could be so damn annoying.” SimuHope said with a groan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello there.” Ryan said from behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SimuHope turned around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, you must be Landon’s brother.” SimuHope guessed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see that he talked about our little encounter.” Ryan said with a smile. “Can I know what you’re doing here?” Ryan asked with menacing eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To kill your dear father.” SimuHope answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryan let out a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s impossible to kill Malivore.” Ryan assured her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know who I am?” SimuHope asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t really care.” Ryan answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Hope Mikaelson.” SimuHope said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The one and only tribrid, I see.” Ryan said. “And you think you’ll succeed to defeat him because of that?” Ryan asked with a mocking laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Malivore was created by a witch, a werewolf and a vampire, right?” SimuHope asked with a raised eyebrow. “And is it normal that the Malivore bullets have no effect on me and that my memories aren’t erased when someone jumps into Malivore?” SimuHope asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s interesting.” Ryan said with a smile. “Maybe you are the loophole.” Ryan agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not going to stop me from killing your father?” SimuHope asked confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hell no. I dream every night to finally be free from him.” Ryan answered. “Be my guest.” Ryan assured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could make you jump with me. That way, I would be sure that you won’t do any harm to Landon.” SimuHope said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, don’t. I won’t bother him ever again. I swear. What would be the point if Malivore is dead? I only wanted to complete my father’s wish because I’m terrified of him.” Ryan said seriously. “Please, don’t do that.” Ryan pleaded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe you, so I’ll let you live. However, if you lay a finger on my family, I can assure you that the real Hope won’t hesitate to find a way to kill you.” SimuHope warned him seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean the real Hope?” Ryan asked confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really think they would’ve let the real Hope sacrifice herself for everyone.” SimuHope said with a raised eyebrow, showing the trident in her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what this is all about, but hopefully it will work.” Ryan said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It will work. It has to work.” SimuHope said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope you’re ready for eternal darkness.” Ryan said sincerely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will disintegrate in a few hours, so I’ll be fine.” SimuHope assured him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An alarm was heard throughout the building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They must know someone is in here.” SimuHope said, climbing on the barriers. “What is the most epic way to jump into Malivore?” SimuHope asked out loud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A bomb I would say. Classic.” Ryan answered with an amused smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A bomb it is then.” SimuHope said before jumping into Malivore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryan stepped back so as not to risk being splashed, just in case SimuHope would do a very big bomb. Ryan wanted to watch if something happened, but a powerful light came out of the pit, knocking him out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Agent Clarke, are you alright?” A Triad guy asked him, shaking him a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryan opened his eyes. He didn’t know how much time had passed between the moment he passed out and the moment he woke up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The pit has disappeared. Do you know what happened?” Another Triad guy asked him while the first helped him to get up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Ryan looked where the pit used to be and saw that all the black mud had disappeared, he had to force himself to hold back his excitement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There was a girl. She jumped into Malivore before I had time to stop her.” Ryan answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She must be the one who disabled surveillance cameras.” One of them said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, it was Ryan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what? Malivore doesn’t exist anymore?” Ryan asked, acting as if he was clueless about everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to investigate on this, but I fear it is indeed the truth.” Another one answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Without Malivore, we can’t hope to get rid of all supernatural beings.” The first one said sadly.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A real tragedy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Ryan thought sarcastically.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope and Lizzie were taking a bubble bath together. The blonde had thought that it could help the tribrid relax a bit. Hope was leaning against her girlfriend who was hugging her comfortingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh, Hope…” Lizzie said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah Babe?” Hope asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are we listening to your anxiety playlist?” Lizzie asked, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because SimuHope is going to throw herself into Malivore in hope that it will destroy it.” Hope answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? What are you talking about?” Lizzie asked, frowning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, the plan. The plan that you love because, that way, I don’t have to jump into Malivore.” Hope answered, turning her head to look at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would you jump into Malivore? Why the fuck would you do that?” Lizzie asked, horrified.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because Malivore was created by a witch, a werewolf and a vampire, which is technically me. I’m pretty sure I’m the loophole. But you already know all that.” Hope answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I would remember you telling me something like that.” Lizzie assured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope was about to argue when she realized that Lizzie probably didn’t remember all that because SimuHope had jumped into Malivore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, if you don’t remember, it means that we’ll probably know soon if the plan worked.” Hope said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, if we’re not stressing in the bath anymore…there are better things to do in a bubble bath than relaxing.” Lizzie said with a suggestive smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, I agree.” Hope said with a smirk, turning around and straddling her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>About ten minutes later, when Lizzie and Hope were starting to get really into it, Hope’s phone rang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For fuck sakes, can’t they call later?” Hope asked, moaning loudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hope, maybe it’s about the plan you’re talking about.” Lizzie said, stopping what she was doing to Hope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope groaned and did a spell to activate the speakerphone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Hope asked, clearly annoyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I…interrupting something?” Rebekah asked with an amused laugh on the other end of the phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Hope answered, still trying to regain her senses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t remember everything and why I’m near Triad Industries, but I have a note saying something about a simulation of you jumping into Malivore. I suppose that, whatever our plan was, it worked because, judging by the micro camera showing me where the pit was, there’s no pit anymore.” Rebekah said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? It worked.” Hope said with a big smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apparently.” Rebekah said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“OMG, are you sure? It seems too good to be true.” Lizzie said, not wanting to have false hopes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, we can’t be 100% sure for now, but I think there are great chances that we won’t have to worry about Malivore and monster attacks anymore.” Rebekah said confident.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“OMG, we need to tell the others.” Lizzie said, about to get out of the bath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait…” Hope said, putting her hand on Lizzie’s shoulder to keep her down. “Auntie Bex will take care of telling the others. I think </span>
  <em>
    <span>we</span>
  </em>
  <span> need to have our own celebration.” Hope said with a suggestive smile. “And finish what we started.” Hope added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry. I take care of that. Have fun Girls.” Rebekah said with a laugh before hanging up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah we will.” Hope said, kissing Lizzie’s lips and smiling through the kiss.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Goodbye Malivore 👋 Ah, I can't wait to say that for Malivore in the actual show. And poor Josie in the sneak peek 🥺 </p><p>Next chapter's title is "It’s not fair. You can move as much as you want, but me…"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0120"><h2>120. It’s not fair. You can move as much as you want, but me…</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I won…again.” Jed bragged with a victorious smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not fair. You can move as much as you want, but me…” Penelope complained, looking at Josie whose head was leaning on her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got her pregnant, not me.” Jed said, nudging her. “How does she even manage to sleep while we’re playing?” Jed asked with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pregnancy.” Penelope answered with a soft laugh, kissing the top of her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, are you ready to get your ass kicked again?” Jed asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m so ready to kick </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> ass.” Penelope answered, more than ready.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good luck with that.” Jed said with challenging eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on Grandma. You can’t go faster than that.” Penelope teased him, being in a good position to win the race.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just wait and see. I won’t let you win this.” Jed assured her, very focused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't worry Jed, your ego will recover from this resounding defeat.” Penelope said confidently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was really confident that she was going to win, probably too confident. The finish line was a hundred yards away and Jed was behind her. She was the first out of 20. Victory was almost guaranteed…but Josie’s subconscious said no. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie shifted in her sleep, wrapping her arm around Penelope’s arms, bringing them closer to the raven haired witch’s body. Because of that, Penelope’s race car deviated and went straight into the side of the racetrack, the force of the impact greatly damaging the car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What!” Penelope exclaimed, staring at the screen, not believing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jed laughed. By the time Penelope’s race car reappeared, no longer showing any damage, on the racetrack, she was now the tenth out of 20 and Jed had already crossed the finish line. Penelope crossed the finish line, not without struggling, the way Josie was hugging her made it really difficult, and dropped her controller after, pouting. She ended up nineteenth out of 20. Not last at least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry Pen, your ego will recover from this resounding defeat.” Jed repeated her words, laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope looked at him with unamused eyes and that only made him laugh more. Josie hugged her harder, one of her legs finding its way on Penelope’s lap. Penelope’s expression softened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok, I’ve already won.” Penelope said, looking at Josie with a tender smile and leaning her head against hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well…you can be as cheesy as you want…” Jed said, getting up. “But it doesn’t change the fact that </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> won once again, Loser.” Jed said with a mocking laugh before doing his victory moves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope rolled her eyes at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop that.” Penelope said with an amused laugh. “You look like a fool.” Penelope said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Up for another game? Oops, you can’t. Sorry, I completely forgot.” Jed said teasingly, sitting down. “It’s not a problem. You can watch me play by myself and maybe you’ll learn to be as good as me.” Jed bragged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so annoying.” Penelope said, shaking her head with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pen…” Josie whispered with a lazy voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah Gorgeous?” Penelope asked softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m hungry. I want some crackers.” Josie answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok.” Penelope said, trying to get up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where do you think you’re going?” Josie asked, hugging her harder and looking at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Getting you crackers.” Penelope answered with a soft laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got magic. Use it.” Josie said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope laughed, shaking her head. She opened the food cupboard door with her magic and made the crackers’ box fly towards them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, are you always so needy?” Jed asked with a laugh. “Ouch…” Jed whined when Penelope hit him on the arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Josie said with a big smile once the box was in her hands, finally letting go of Penelope. “I didn’t realize I was so tired.” Josie said, yawning. “So, any monster?” Josie asked, looking at Penelope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Penelope answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I stop you from playing well?” Josie asked, realizing that Jed was now playing alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jed suppressed his laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Penelope answered, unconvincingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry.” Josie said, knowing Penelope wasn’t telling the truth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t apologize Josie. Your girlfriend just sucks at that game, it doesn’t have anything to do with you.” Jed said with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, it’s not true. I’m going to make you swallow your words.” Penelope said, taking her controller. “You’ll see that you spoke way too fast.” Penelope assured him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re sure your ego can survive another defeat?” Jed asked with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re too confident Jed. You’ll see, that one will hurt for you.” Penelope assured him with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guys, can I enter?” Caroline asked, knocking on the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come in.” Josie answered. “Are you hungry?” Josie asked, showing the box of crackers once she entered the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, thank you.” Caroline answered with a soft laugh. “I have great news.” Caroline said with a big smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About what?” Penelope asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…it’s normal that you don’t remember that we had a plan to destroy Malivore because that plan jumped into said Malivore, but the important part is that Malivore kinda disappeared.” Caroline answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?! Are you serious?” Josie asked, startled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Rebekah went to Fort Valley, where Triad is, with SimuHope and SimuHope jumped into Malivore. Apparently, the mud pit isn’t there anymore, so SimuHope succeeded to destroy Malivore.” Caroline explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“SimuHope?” Penelope asked with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I didn’t understand everything about what Rebekah was telling me, but apparently Hope should remember everything, so we’ll ask her when she and Lizzie are done…celebrating.” Caroline answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jed let out a laugh at her comment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you’re sure that Malivore is destroyed? It seems too easy.” Josie said, skeptical.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, I think we’ll know where we stand at 4 pm when SimuHope will disintegrate.” Caroline said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This plan is really confusing.” Jed admitted, having trouble keeping up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but the most important part is that there are great chances we will never have to deal with disgusting monsters ever again.” Caroline said with thumbs up. “And, of course, Josie, the baby and Landon won’t be in danger anymore.” Caroline said, seeming relieved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And we won’t have to stay in the school all day.” Josie said, excited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it really worked, it would be the best news. I can’t wait to be done with those stupid monsters.” Penelope said with a humorless laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t agree more and I can’t wait to continue thinking about our trip or just about fun things. Right now it’s only monsters, monsters, Malivore, Triad and more monsters.” Jed said with an annoyed sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to warn the others. I’ll keep you informed if I have news.” Caroline said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’ll text Hope so that she’ll answer once she’s done…celebrating with Lizzie as you say.” Penelope said, taking her phone out. “And after that I’ll beat your ass at that game Jed.” Penelope assured him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom, can I go with you?” Josie asked with hopeful eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, tired of them already?” Caroline asked with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey…” Penelope and Jed said at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, I want to walk and I feel like they will be </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> into the game.” Josie answered, getting up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I have a good luck kiss at least?” Penelope asked with puppy eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie looked at her and leaned in, kissing her softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good luck.” Josie said with soft eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now you really don’t stand a chance Jed.” Penelope assured him confidently.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Poor Penelope 😂 It's not always easy to have a pregnant girlfriend</p><p>Next chapter's title is "They’ve been at it for the last 6 hours. 6 hours!"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0121"><h2>121. They’ve been at it for the last 6 hours. 6 hours!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What is the first thing you’re going to do outside of the school?” Caroline asked curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had warned most of the Super Squad and were now sitting on a couch, talking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Going to the grocery store.” Josie answered, daydreaming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should’ve known.” Caroline said with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to let my pregnancy brain choose my snacks.” Josie said. “And I need other crackers.” Josie said, looking at the empty box with a pout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caroline smiled softly at her. It reminded her of when Josie was little and that there were no more cookies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you so much Honey, never change.” Caroline said with a soft smile, wrapping her arm around her shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie smiled and leaned her head against her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“During that last week, I understood more than ever why you did what you did, accepting to miss out on a lot of things with us even though it hurt you because the small possibility that you could find a way to save us was the only thing that mattered.” Josie said, looking up at her. “To save my baby, I would do anything.” Josie said sincerely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Caroline said with a soft smile. “Parents are the most powerful warriors. There’s nothing stopping us when our children are threatened.” Caroline assured her, taking her hand and holding it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I hope we’ll have a break from problems.” Josie admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will. Very soon, we’ll be sure that Malivore is gone.” Caroline assured her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, I’m 13 weeks pregnant now.” Josie informed her, playing with her mother’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right.” Caroline said with a nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This means that I…” Josie said, mentally calculating. “…still have about 26 weeks to go.” Josie said with a pout, realizing that she was far from done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok Honey.” Caroline said with a soft laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I only did the third of this pregnancy. I thought I was more advanced.” Josie admitted. “If all goes well, I still have to wait 26 weeks before meeting my baby.” Josie said with a sigh. “I shouldn’t have counted. What a stupid idea.” Josie said, looking at her mother with an amused laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You won't see the time go by. Soon, that baby will start university, possibly their own family, and you’ll wonder where the time has gone.” Caroline said with soft eyes. “Because you have the impression that they were still a toddler a few days ago.” Caroline admitted, seeming slightly overwhelmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie smiled softly at her and snuggled up against her even more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enjoy every little moment because they won’t come back. You’ll only have memories.” Caroline said, kissing the top of her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will.” Josie assured her, closing her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They enjoyed the silence for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom…” Josie whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm…” Caroline said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a vampire.” Josie said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m well aware.” Caroline said with a soft laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you going to do when we’re gone?” Josie asked sadly, realizing that her mother wouldn’t age…unlike her, Lizzie and pretty much everyone else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t see the point of living hundreds of years without my family. When I feel like my time in this world is over…it won’t be too long before I join you all.” Caroline answered sincerely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie opened her eyes and looked at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope you’re not shocked by that.” Caroline said, stroking her cheek with her thumb softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I understand. I would probably do the same thing.” Josie admitted. “But Landon and Hope…what if they don’t want to live forever, but they’re forced to.” Josie said sadly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Josie, one problem at a time.” Caroline said with a soft laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you’re right, but I just never really thought about that.” Josie said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll talk about immortality another time. It’s not really fun.” Caroline said, passing her hand in her daughter’s hair. “We had a tough week. I think we can take a break from tough conversations, what do you think?” Caroline asked with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right.” Josie answered with a nod. “Ooouuu, I could show you some cute baby clothes I saw online.” Josie proposed, suddenly really excited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead, show me.” Caroline said with a soft laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did she answer your text?” Josie asked, looking at Penelope’s phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, still no answer.” Penelope answered with a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They can’t be serious right now. Hope is the only one to remember everything about the plan and could easily make us less confused about the whole situation, but she’s apparently still celebrating with Lizzie.” MG said in disbelief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hope won’t have to jump into Malivore to save everyone. Let her have her moment.” Caroline said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s 7 pm now. They’ve been at it for the last 6 hours. 6 hours! How is that even possible? I hope they at least took breaks.” Kaleb said with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably, but, with those two, we can’t know for sure.” Penelope admitted with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And it could continue for hours.” Josie added with an amused smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, we can’t wait hours before having answers.” Jed said desperately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone could go get them.” Caroline proposed with an amused smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Some of them exclaimed with horrified expressions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Certainly not! I don’t want to know what they’re doing in there!” Kaleb exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But someone needs to go. Someone has to make this sacrifice.” Landon said seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys are so dramatic. I’ll go.” Rebekah said with a soft laugh, getting up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like you won’t have to.” Penelope said, pointing at the entrance of the cafeteria with her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Girls! We were just wondering when you would come to eat dinner.” Caroline said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We lost track of time. We didn’t realize it was so late.” Hope said with flushed cheeks, adjusting her shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, any news about Malivore? It’s still gone?” Lizzie asked, her hair still slightly messy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still gone, but we would’ve liked to better understand this whole situation and you’re the only one to really remember Hope, so if you could like…tell us more about this plan so we can know if we can really celebrate or not.” Jed said, seeming a little annoyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse him, he is still slightly annoyed by his many defeats this afternoon.” Penelope said with an amused smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not true.” Jed retorted with folded arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, of course.” Penelope said teasingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And it was just luck. You’ll see, it won’t happen again…Cousin.” Jed assured her with challenging eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll see about that.” Penelope said with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“While you’re fighting about this, we’ll go grab something to eat for dinner and after that I’ll tell you everything you want to know.” Hope said, leading Lizzie towards the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok, but now…since SimuHope is disintegrated and Malivore is still gone…how do we know for sure if the plan actually worked?” MG asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I kept this.” Hope said, taking a Malivore bullet out of her pocket. “Tomorrow, we could do a locator spell to see if Malivore is somewhere else.” Hope proposed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if there’s a cloaking spell on it?” Josie asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think Malivore is in contact with a witch…and he’s pretty stupid if I’m honest. He could’ve chosen better monsters than what he sends us. It was hard sometimes, but I hope he didn’t think that it would be enough to beat us.” Hope answered with a mocking laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a good plan. We’ll try that.” Penelope said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But how sure are we that it worked?” Landon asked, wanting to start thinking about something else now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s say I would be more sure if a fully activated tribrid jumped into Malivore. I just hope that, even though my…or rather SimuHope vampire’s side wasn’t activated yet, it will have been enough to destroy Malivore.” Hope answered sincerely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, since SimuHope disintegrated, I don’t think Malivore could really check if she was a fully activated tribrid or not.” Lizzie said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, that’s why it was important for SimuHope to disintegrate.” Hope said with a nod. “But tomorrow we should know for sure.” Hope added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess I can wait another day then.” Landon said with a dramatic sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you realize how close we are to be done with all this?” Josie asked, snuggling up against Penelope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I can’t wait.” Penelope answered. “If we’re lucky, we’ll be able to assist prenatal yoga this week.” Penelope pointed out, remembering that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would be great because I’m not good enough yet to do it really well outside of the class.” Josie said, tracing patterns on the soft skin of Penelope’s stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hopefully, they won’t ask questions about why we couldn’t come last week because there’s not much we could tell them.” Penelope said with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a chance that our midwife is a witch and knows about the earrings because it would be…quite unpractical.” Josie said, thinking about how harder everything would be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed.” Penelope agreed. “And I’ll be more worried because, with Leanne, we know that we can always call her if we need her…but with a simple human who doesn’t know anything about magic, I don’t think we would’ve called them to come here and check if you were doing alright while monsters could come at any time.” Penelope said seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s true that it would’ve been a tricky situation.” Josie admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie yawned and buried her face in Penelope’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe, once all this is over, I’ll have enough energy to have sex.” Josie whispered, closing her eyes. “I mean, probably not as much energy as Hope and Lizzie today…” Josie whispered with a soft laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those two…I don’t know where they take all this energy.” Penelope said with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hope is a werewolf, so it probably helps.” Josie supposed with a shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think they’re still doing it right now?” Penelope asked, curious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Knowing how they are, probably.” Josie answered, yawning again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Little did they know that Hope and Lizzie fell asleep the second their heads touched the pillows, still fully clothed, completely exhausted from their marathon.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Finally, we're so close to be officially done with those damn monsters</p><p>Next chapter's title is "Sensei Wu was right after all" Anyone else was a fan of Ninjago when they were younger...no, I was the only one, ok</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0122"><h2>122. Sensei Wu was right after all</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My birthday is tomorrow and it doesn't feel at all like this because of Covid-19...anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“How long can it be?” Jed asked with a groan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be patient. It takes a lot of time, magic and energy to locate something like Malivore. It’s not a simple person or a simple object.” Penelope answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope they won’t find anything.” Josie said with a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They won’t.” Penelope assured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Guys…we still don’t know why your baby is a threat to Malivore.” MG realized.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I know actually…I mean kinda.” Landon said, wrinkling his nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean kinda?” Penelope asked with a frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My brother told me that, if Malivore ever succeeds to possess me, this baby is the only person that could bring me back.” Landon answered, remembering his brother’s words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Josie asked, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He didn’t know. So much happened that I guess I forgot to tell you this.” Landon admitted with a guilty smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok. It’s not like it's crucial information to defeat Malivore. This answer brings a lot of new questions actually.” Penelope said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re coming, they’re coming.” Kaleb said, pointing towards the entrance of the cafeteria.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all turned towards the group, formed of Hope, Lizzie, Trini, Kimberly and Bonnie, coming their way. Their expressions were impassible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So?” Penelope asked, looking at her parents expectantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we celebrate now?” Landon asked with hopeful eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We destroyed that fucking bastard!” Hope exclaimed with a victorious smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all got up, cheering and screaming as if their favorite hockey team had won the Stanley Cup. In reality, this was way better than if they had won the Stanley Cup themselves. They had participated in this championship. They were the nobodies facing the two stronger opposing teams, the brutes from the Triad Industries team and the </span>
  <em>
    <span>WTF is that</span>
  </em>
  <span> from the Malivore team. Against all odds, the Super Squad was the winner of this championship. An outcome worthy of the cheesiest sports movie, but I reassure you, this won’t end up with them dancing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope was kissing Josie and hugging her…when she saw Jed dancing out of the corner of her eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jed, what are you doing?” Penelope asked with an amused laugh, pulling away from the kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m doing my victory dance moves.” Jed answered, doing hip hop dance moves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jed, I’m pretty sure I said no dancing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope laughed, shaking her head. The others looked at him too and Landon was living his best life looking at his muscles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dancing, one of the many things I'm better at than you.” Jed said confidently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure I can beat you at Just Dance anytime.” Penelope said with challenging eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jed stopped dancing and looked at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As if you would stand a chance against me…” Jed huffed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Face me at Just Dance then.” Penelope said confidently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, Penelope, not you too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone was silent, looking at Penelope and then Jed and then at Penelope again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bring it on.” Jed said, accepting the challenge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They never listen to me…never. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on Penelope!” Hope exclaimed, encouraging her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on Jed, you can do it! Show her!” MG exclaimed, encouraging him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Landon and Josie were both speechless, their eyes glued on their respective beloved, watching them move…concentration painted on their faces, sweat all over their skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This game is amazing.” Josie whispered with a big smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Landon whispered with a similar smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were both sitting next to each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, it’s over.” Landon sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I clearly won.” Jed said confidently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you not out of breath?” Penelope asked, breathing heavily, trying to catch her breath. “Oh, right, you’re a werewolf.” Penelope remembered with a groan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s because you’re a grandma.” Jed said jokingly, nudging her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, I…won.” Penelope said with a frown when the game showered the winner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A tie?! How can we end up with a tie on Just Dance?!” Jed asked with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>WTF</span>
  </em>
  <span> expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I was clearly better.” Penelope huffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I was. I did the moves better than you.” Jed replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guys, guys, don’t fight. It’s a tie, so you’re both really good.” Trini said, wanting to avoid a fight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Jed clearly did the moves better.” Zack said, looking at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Did you see her dance? She was clearly better.” Trini replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh God…when they start those two.” Kimberly sighed, putting her hand on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It ended up with Zack and Trini facing each other on Just Dance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wouh!” Kimberly exclaimed, really turned on by her wife dancing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was glad they fought about who had the better dancer as a kid finally. Why did they end up dancing against each other to prove that? No one knows, maybe something about DNA. Anyway, Kimberly didn’t really care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were amazing.” Josie whispered in Penelope’s ear, snuggling up against her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jojo, I'm all sweaty.” Penelope said with a soft laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care.” Josie said. “I kinda love when you’re all sweaty.” Josie whispered. “But you’ll need a shower.” Josie said, Penelope’s smell entering her nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The smell of power.” Penelope said jokingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry Jed. You’re the winner in my heart.” Landon assured him with a soft smile, sitting on his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jed smiled and kissed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope was looking at her mother dancing when she saw Tyler out of the corner of her eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Gorgeous, I’ll be right back.” Penelope whispered, kissing Josie’s forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie pulled away from her and her eyes followed Penelope. She saw Penelope get out of the common living room they were in and head towards Tyler who was leaning against the door frame, his eyes on his phone. Everyone was so focused on the game that no one noticed his presence and his occasional glances in their direction except Penelope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you’re ok there?” Penelope asked, noticing he seemed a bit off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tyler looked up from his phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like you defeated Malivore.” Tyler said, looking at the others who were dancing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, there will be no more monster attacks.” Penelope said with a nod. “But seriously, why are you here? Where are your friends?” Penelope asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re playing video games, but I didn’t feel like doing that.” Tyler answered with a shrug. “I was wandering in the school and I heard you all. I guessed that all this surely meant that Malivore was defeated.” Tyler said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously, what is it? Shoot.” Penelope said with a sigh, knowing he was kinda beating around the bush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My father called me this morning. With my heavy violence record, no other supernatural school wants me. I can’t really go to a public school, so I guess I’ll just work at my father’s factory.” Tyler said with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t care</span>
  </em>
  <span> shrug, but it was clear that there was sadness in his eyes. “So I was wandering in the school one last time. My father comes to get me tomorrow.” Tyler said, looking around. “My boys and I used to play video games here all the time.” Tyler said, remembering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope sighed and Tyler looked at her with a confused expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe I’m about to say that, but you don’t have to go. You can stay here, at Salvatore Boarding School.” Penelope said seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think so.” Tyler said, shaking his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? Your friends are here and, no matter if you’re an asshole or not, you have your place here.” Penelope said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My friends…real friends wouldn’t still make fun of me about the fact that I pissed my pants many times…which was your fault by the way, I know it was.” Tyler said with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Busted…but like </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> wouldn’t make fun of them if the same happened to them.” Penelope said with raised eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would’ve laughed the first time, sure, but I would’ve had their back after. Yeah, I’m an asshole, everyone knows that, but I’m a loyal friend.” Tyler assured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, but who cares about your friends then? You’re really telling me that you will go work in a factory where you will probably be surrounded by people like your father. From what I understood from what you told me the other day, you don’t want to be like your father. You want to be better, right?” Penelope asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Tyler answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then leaving the school isn’t the best plan.” Penelope assured him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you even care? I treated your girlfriend like shit, I treated you like shit, I treated everyone like shit. You shouldn’t want me here.” Tyler said, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was really mean to Lizzie before. She was mean to me too, but I was way worse than her. I would be ashamed if my child learned one day some of the things I said to her. However, in the end, Lizzie forgave me.” Penelope explained. “Everyone deserves a second chance. In my heart, there’s no exception to the rule, as long as you work for it.” Penelope said sincerely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it’s not only about that.” Tyler said, lowering his head, staring at his phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok, I understand.” Penelope said, putting herself in his shoes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remembering how she felt when she thought Josie was having a baby with Tyler, she probably would’ve left the school too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But think about it. Do the final exams and think about all this this summer. Don't take a decision as important on a whim.” Penelope said seriously. “I promise you that, if you stop being an asshole, you’ll find another girl.” Penelope assured him with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll think about it.” Tyler said, looking at her. “If they wonder what we talked about, tell them I was being an asshole as usual.” Tyler said, pointing at the others with his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok.” Penelope said with a laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you should go take a shower Loser, you stink.” Tyler said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not as much as you Asshole.” Penelope said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you talk about there?” Josie asked curiously when Penelope sat next to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The others were so focused on the game that they hadn’t been aware of Penelope talking to Tyler.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s say he needed someone to reason with him.” Penelope said, wrapping her arm around her shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You weren’t locked up alone, right?” Josie said, looking at her with a knowing look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t want you to know how much I suffered there…being locked up with him.” Penelope said dramatically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was the wolf who killed Burr.” Josie guessed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably.” Penelope said with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what happened for you not to think he is an asshole?” Josie asked, curious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, I still think he is an asshole, but let’s say I saw the boy behind the asshole.” Penelope clarified. “And one day he could simply be the boy if he tries hard enough and has the guidance he needs.” Penelope added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m proud of you.” Josie said sincerely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope smiled softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sensei Wu was right after all. The best way to defeat an enemy is to make them your friend.” Josie said with an amused smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope let out a laugh at Josie’s Lego Ninjago reference. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m all fresh now Jojo.” Penelope said, getting out of the bathroom after her shower, her hair still slightly wet. “Do you want to go somewhere in town? Our first trip outside of…” Penelope started to say before her mouth went dry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What were you saying?” Josie asked innocently, continuing to read her book.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I think I got the hint of what you want to do.” Penelope said with a lopsided smile, staring at Josie’s body…Josie’s naked body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl decided to lay on top of the comforter, completely naked, and to read her book casually.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Josie said nonchalantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you were hot, you could have put on the air conditioning.” Penelope succeeded to tease her despite her intense urge to stop talking and make love to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was Penelope Park. She had to say a teasing remark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too much work for your pregnant girlfriend.” Josie said with a shrug, finally looking at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope untied her bathrobe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to open the air conditioner because it’s about to get really hot real fast in here?” Penelope asked with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What makes you think that?” Josie asked with a raised eyebrow, pretending to be clueless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope approached her as a predator would approach its prey and got on the bed, slowly straddling Josie, green eyes glued to brown ones. Josie tried hard to contain her sinful moan when Penelope’s hand wandered…somewhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you know what makes me think that.” Penelope answered with a cocky smile, feeling the effect she already had on the brunette.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie wrapped her legs around Penelope’s waist and her arms around her neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really, I don’t know. You should show me.” Josie said, biting her bottom lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope smiled and connected their lips together. She then proceeded to show her in detail exactly how it was going to become hotter.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Will Tyler come back to Salvatore School for another year? 🤔 Don't ask me, I don't know exactly what are my plans for him yet 😂. You can continue to hate him if you want, but I am the Queen of second chances 😂 You should see the number of villains who became good in my personal fanfic...Am I like this because of Sensei Wu? Because of Once Upon A Time? Both answers probably 😂</p><p>And sorry if I confused some of you with the narration when Penelope and Jed wouldn't listen to me 🤣 That part personally makes me laugh every time. When I wrote this, I had just watched a cheesy soccer movie who ended with everybody dancing, so...🤣</p><p>Anyway, that was rant. Next chapter's title is "Don’t worry, it will be eaten before the best before dates"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0123"><h2>123. Don’t worry, it will be eaten before the best before dates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I’m so happy!” Josie squealed, a big smile on her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good to know that a simple trip to the grocery store makes you so happy. Our future honeymoon will cost less than I thought.” Penelope said jokingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie slapped her on the arm and scowled at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m only joking. Of course, I’ll take my wife on a fantastic honeymoon.” Penelope assured her with a nervous laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah, mood swings didn't seem to be in a rush to go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Wife</span>
  </em>
  <span>, this makes my heart flutter.” Josie said with a tender smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope smiled and kissed her cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One day, I’ll put a ring on that finger and you’ll be all mine.” Penelope said, taking Josie’s left hand and kissing her ring finger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m already all yours.” Josie assured her with a soft laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First, you’re right, but, with a ring, people will understand that you’re taken.” Penelope said with her possessive expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok.” Josie said with a nod and a soft laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Second, are you sure that you’re entirely mine?” Penelope asked with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Josie asked with a genuine frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you seen the way that you look at your snacks? Your relationship with them seems pretty strong to me.” Penelope answered seriously, but Josie could see playfulness in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right, but you’re better than them. They can only feed me while you can do so many things for me.” Josie said, wrapping her arms around Penelope’s arm and snuggling up against her. “My amazing girlfriend.” Josie said with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope smiled back at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oouu…Cheez Whiz.” Josie said, pulling away from Penelope and heading for where she saw it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope let out an amused laugh, shaking her head softly, and followed her with the cart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, Josie…maybe you should stick with what you have in the cart for now. There’s like…a lot of things.” Penelope said, looking at everything Josie had put in the cart with wide eyes. “I should check the best before dates.” Penelope said, taking a product.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No need. Don’t worry, it will be eaten before the best before dates.” Josie assured her, putting a Cheez Whiz pot in the cart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope tried to stop her eyes from getting wider, but Josie noticed it anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Do you have something to say?” Josie asked irritated, looking daggers at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, of course not Jojo.” Penelope answered with a nervous and slightly scared laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She narrowed her eyes at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope so.” Josie said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie turned around and started walking again. Penelope followed her carefully. That was close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we go buy some baby clothes after?” Josie asked, looking at her with a smile, changing mood rapidly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, if you want. I have no problem with it.” Penelope answered with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“People are noticing that I’m pregnant now…unless they look at me because I have something in my face. Do I have something in my face and you didn’t tell me?” Josie asked with a pout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, your face is perfect as always.” Penelope answered with a soft laugh. “What are you doing?” Penelope asked confused when she saw Josie take out her phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you did say that you would still find me attractive if I had garbage on me, so I think I should check myself.” Josie said, looking at herself with the camera of her phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope shook her head, amused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So? I was telling the truth?” Penelope asked with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Josie answered, putting her phone in her pocket. “So they’re looking at me because of the baby bump. This means that I’m really showing.” Josie said with a big smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you’re showing Jojo. Look at my baby there.” Penelope said, putting her hand on Josie’s baby bump.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so happy about the fact that people notice my baby bump that I don’t care about their dirty looks because I’m a teen mom and in love with the most gorgeous girl on Earth.” Josie said with tender eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s kiss, you know…just to annoy them.” Penelope said with a smirk, but also hopeful eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, just to annoy them.” Josie said with a smile, knowing Penelope simply wanted to kiss her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They kissed and then…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Dear God!” An old lady exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Children, don’t look.” A man said, covering his two kids’ eyes with his hands, pointing a dirty look at the future parents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie and Penelope pulled away from the kiss and looked at each other with amused smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awww…I love you Josie Saltzman.” Penelope said with tender eyes, putting her hand on her cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, Penelope Park.” Josie said, leaning into her palm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Buying snacks at the grocery store and shocking homophobes…the best date.” Penelope said with a soft laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No matter the date, as long as I’m with you, I’m always going to have the best time.” Josie said sincerely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope stroked her cheek softly, looking at her with love eyes, and then…  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You say that, but you don’t want our honeymoon to be a trip to the grocery store. It smells like lies to me.” Penelope said teasingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so annoying.” Josie said, rolling her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” Penelope said with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie rolled her eyes even harder. Yeah, she was going to pass the rest of her life with that girl…and she had absolutely no problem with it. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s so good to finally be outside.” Lizzie sighed in content. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hurry up Girls.” Jed said, turning around to look at them when he realized they were walking slow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did we decide to go with them for our first trip outside?” Lizzie asked with a groan, starting to pick up the pace with them along with Hope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because they want to buy a big stuffed animal for the baby and we wanted to be part of the gift too.” Hope answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, right.” Lizzie said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What animal are we going to choose?” MG asked curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know yet, as long as the stuffed animal is big.” Jed answered with a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it can’t be too bulky though.” Landon said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not my problem if the stuffed animal ends up taking a lot of space in their room, it’s theirs.” Jed said with a nonchalant shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Babe.” Landon said with a serious look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, you’re right.” Jed said with a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If the girls already had a theme for the nursery, it would be easier to choose which animal to buy.” Kaleb said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think they’re hesitating between Woodland and Jungle/Savanna.” Hope said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, those two themes were their choices since the beginning.” Lizzie said with a nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh God, we need to go where the stuffed animals are fast.” MG said with wide eyes when they entered the toy store.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But…can’t we just go take a look at the other toys?” Jed asked with hopeful eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, we’ll end up buying more than a stuffed animal.” Landon answered, guiding him to the right direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come guys.” Kaleb said, pushing MG in the same direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rafael took care of Lizzie and Hope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they got to where all the stuffed animals were, they all remained speechless for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How…how are we supposed to choose?” Hope asked bewildered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are so many.” Jed said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t think it was going to be so hard.” MG admitted.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>😍😍😍</p><p>Next chapter's title is "Besides, I never had the dance you promised me on your birthday"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0124"><h2>124. Besides, I never had the dance you promised me on your birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I can't wait to have a place to store our baby’s clothes.” Josie said with a tender smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was folding the clothes they bought and carefully putting them in a box.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't try and convince me to prepare the nursery before you’re 20 weeks pregnant.” Penelope said with a soft laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not what I’m doing…although it would be a good strategy.” Josie admitted with playful eyes, thinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was then that music started to come out of Penelope’s speaker. Josie looked up at her girlfriend with a questioning look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, get up.” Penelope said with a smile, approaching her and extending her hands for her to take.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie took her hands and got up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is the occasion?” Josie asked curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does a girl need a reason to want to dance with her girlfriend?” Penelope asked with a raised eyebrow. “Besides, I never had the dance you promised me on your birthday.” Penelope said, putting one hand on Josie’s waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait…I never promised you a dance on my birthday.” Josie replied with a confused frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shuu…” Penelope shushed her with an amused smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie let out a soft laugh and put her hand on Penelope’s shoulder. Then they waltzed/not really waltzed on songs that didn’t fit that type of dance, laughing to the fact that they looked ridiculous. At one point, Penelope pulled away from Josie and started to do silly dance moves, making Josie laugh even harder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, Never Stop by Safetysuit (wedding version of course) started to play on the speaker. Penelope stopped her silly dance moves straight away, looking at Josie with a shy expression. The brunette smiled softly at her and approached her, wrapping her arms around her shoulders. Penelope smiled softly and wrapped her arms around her waist, bringing her closer to her. The brunette rested her head on her girlfriend’s shoulder and let Penelope swing them slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope kissed her temple and put her hand on her head, stroking her hair with her thumb. The raven haired witch was feeling Josie’s baby bump against her stomach and that was making her smile. Soon, they wouldn't be able to cuddle together as close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the song was over, Penelope pulled away from Josie slightly, just enough to look into her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve just faced a big ordeal…and it certainly won’t be the last one we'll face. Yeah, the other ones will probably less…” Penelope said, searching her words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Monsters.” Josie completed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, yeah, let’s say that there will probably be less real monsters…because there will have other monsters like that stupid guy at prenatal yoga.” Penelope said. “But, no matter what we face, everything will be alright, ok.” Penelope said with a soft smile, rubbing circles on her back tenderly. “I don’t want you to worry, ok. We’ll face anything that gets in our way together…and with the help of our big family.” Penelope assured her sincerely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As long as I’m with you, I know everything will be alright.” Josie said with a soft smile. “So you better not go anywhere.” Josie warned her playfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t worry about that if I were you.” Penelope said with her turtle smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They just looked at each other for a moment. When Josie’s expression changed, Penelope noticed it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” Penelope asked softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our child…do you think they’re going to be ok?” Josie asked, seeming worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re both doing just fine right now.” Penelope answered sincerely, putting her hand on her baby bump.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I mean…when they’re here…when they’re a kid.” Josie clarified.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about it?” Penelope asked, not seeing what she was trying to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if they’re ever bullied because they have two moms? I know it happened to you. Or what if people called them an abomination just like Tyler did?” Josie asked, even more worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Penelope had time to say something, someone knocked on the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, are you doing something…inappropriate in here?” Jed asked from the other side of the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you can come in.” Penelope answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door opened and revealed all their friends. However, there was…let’s say a new member. The future parents looked at their friends with fond smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey…since all of this is over and that Little Tadpole is safe, we decided to buy them a gift.” MG said with a smile, holding a big stuffed monkey.    </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope looked at Josie with an expression saying </span>
  <em>
    <span>You don’t have to worry, bullies better watch out</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Josie looked back at her with a knowing smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was hard to choose just one.” Jed admitted with a soft laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But we thought the monkey was the best choice.” Lizzie said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guys…you’re so sweet…and this monkey is so cute.” Josie said with a tender smile, approaching MG to take the monkey from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This monkey will be taller than our child for a long time.” Penelope said with an amused laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly.” Jed said with a laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t know if it will fit with your nursery theme.” Hope said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it doesn’t fit, we’ll just put it in here.” Penelope assured them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I warn you, never go to a toy store without someone who can reason with you about not buying too much.” Jed warned them seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, what are we going to do at Disney?” MG asked with a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, the fact that you won’t want to drag too much stuff in your hands will probably help.” Penelope pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re damn right. We’ll have to find a solution for that.” Lizzie realized.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no solution.” Josie said with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll figure this out.” Hope assured her girlfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You bought baby clothes!” Lizzie squealed excited, rushing to see what baby clothes they bought, undoing all the folding that Josie had done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie was followed by the others who were curious. The future parents looked at each other with amused expressions. Their friends were sometimes…a lot to handle, especially when they were all together, but they both wouldn’t exchange them for anything in the world.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter's title is "Do you realize?! I don’t feel the need to attack you!"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0125"><h2>125. Do you realize?! I don’t feel the need to attack you!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lizzie and Hope were walking in the school’s hallways, holding hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So…I’ve been thinking…” Lizzie said, looking down at their intertwined hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What have you been thinking?” Hope asked with a curious smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think we even went on our second official date.” Lizzie answered, looking up at Hope with a shy smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right.” Hope agreed. “Do you have something in mind, Girlfriend?” Hope asked with a smile, softly bumping her shoulder with hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know me, our date is already planned. I hope you didn’t plan anything tonight.” Lizzie answered with a soft laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me check.” Hope said jokingly, taking her phone out. “No, no monster attack or suicidal mission planned.” Hope informed her with a playful smile. “Wait, I did write something. I write </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sex</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but I suppose that having a date tonight won’t cause any problem.” Hope said, giggling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie shoved her a little and giggled too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what are we doing on our date?” Hope asked curiously, reaching for Lizzie’s hand and continuing to hold it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Surprise, you’ll have to wait.” Lizzie answered, looking at her with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she was looking at her, someone walking the other way bumped into her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, oh, I’m sorry.” Wade said nervously when he saw who he had bumped into. “I was in a hurry and I wasn’t looking and, and…I’m sorry.” Wade said, biting his nails nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok, just be careful when you walk in the hallways.” Hope simply said with a smile, showing him that it was alright. “What?” Hope asked her girlfriend with a frown, Lizzie looking at her as if she was a ghost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not mad at him?” Lizzie asked with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or growling at me?” Wade asked, his voice shaking slightly at the end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope realized what they were trying to make her understand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“OMG, I don’t feel the need to attack him. I don’t feel the need to attack him!” Hope exclaimed, excited. “Do you realize?! I don’t feel the need to attack you!” Hope exclaimed with a big smile, putting her hands on Wade’s shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s awesome.” Wade said with a nervous laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure our dear Wade needs to go to class.” Lizzie said to her girlfriend, patting her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah, sure!” Hope exclaimed, letting go of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry again.” Wade said, rushing away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What was most scary? Protective Hope or </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> weird Hope? Hard to decide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you realize Lizzie? I’m healed.” Hope said, looking at her girlfriend, seeming really happy and relieved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apparently.” Lizzie said with a soft laugh, putting her hands on Hope’s arms and stroking them softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I always thought that this problem would never go…and that everyone would always fear approaching you because of me.” Hope said with a weak smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie put her hand on Hope’s cheek and smiled softly at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Firstly, I don’t care about everyone. Secondly, maybe it will take a few times before everyone understands the fact that you won’t growl at them at everything.” Lizzie admitted with a soft laugh, thinking about Wade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, probably.” Hope agreed with a soft laugh. “Wade didn’t seem really reassured.” Hope said with an amused smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He certainly didn’t.” Lizzie agreed with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But hey, the good news is that there’s no risk I’ll hurt someone for a stupid reason.” Hope said with a shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I hope your eyes won’t stop turning yellow as easily when we…you know.” Lizzie said with a suggestive smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope bit her bottom lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's something we will have to check I guess.” Hope said, wiggling her eyebrows and putting her hands on Lizzie’s waist. “But I wouldn’t doubt it if I were you, Omega.” Hope said, her hands slowly sliding on her ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie took Hope’s hands and pulled them away from her ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not before tonight.” Lizzie said, shaking her head slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But…but…” Hope whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No but…” Lizzie said, waving her finger from left to right in front of her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Girls, what’s up?” MG asked with a smile, wrapping his arms around their shoulders. “Oh God, were you talking about sex?” MG asked with a grimace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but no sex for me before tonight, so…” Hope answered with a pout before walking away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is she alright?” MG asked with a laugh, looking at Lizzie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, she’s just being dramatic.” Lizzie answered with a laugh. “I need some help to plan a date for tonight. Are you in?” Lizzie asked curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. Tell me everything about that date of yours.” MG answered enthusiastically. “Thinking about it, don’t tell me everything. Don’t tell me the sexual stuff.” MG corrected with a nervous laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, what are you doing?” Kaleb asked curiously, approaching them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to help Lizzie prepare her date for tonight. Do you want to help?” MG asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Help who with what?” Landon asked, his head appearing at the end of the hallway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Help Lizzie prepare her date with Hope tonight.” Kaleb answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, we can totally help with that.” Jed said, he and Landon approaching them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll text Raf. I’m sure he’ll want to help.” Kaleb said, taking his phone out and texting him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry Lizzie, we got your back.” Landon assured her, patting her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you…” Lizzie said, not sure yet if it was a good idea to have so many people helping her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she couldn’t say no to them. They were already so excited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have so many ideas already.” MG said, looking up as if he was looking at all his ideas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, I already have an idea. I just need help realizing it.” Lizzie clarified.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what is this idea of yours?” Kaleb asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A picnic at the lake.” Lizzie answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can clearly find something better than that, but don’t worry, we still have enough time.” MG assured her, dragging her along with them.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why did I ask MG? It was clear that it would end up that way. Why didn’t I ask Josie and Penelope or my mother?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lizzie thought to herself. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>😂😂😂 The boys are so fun to write</p><p>Next chapter's title is "But still making sure they put on their helmet, elbow pads, wrist pads and knee pads"</p><p>Oh and I forgot to talk about that last time because I was really stressed out because of school and also processing, but was it really necessary to make me cry so much Thursday night? 😭😭😭 I hate when characters die. Why couldn't they take Alaric instead? 😭😭😭</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0126"><h2>126. But still making sure they put on their helmet, elbow pads, wrist pads and knee pads</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Warning : mention of Miscarriages</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe we should start washing for real soon.” Josie whispered with eyes closed, relaxing against Penelope’s front.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re not in a hurry.” Penelope whispered, kissing her head softly and wrapping her arms around her. “Unless you want us to be in a hurry. You decide, My Everything.” Penelope whispered, her lips lingering on her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie shook her head softly and continued to relax.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll check that the water is still at a good temperature.” Penelope said, reaching for the baby duck thermometer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pen, you literally made a spell so that the water would stay at the same temperature.” Josie said with an amused laugh, opening her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t risk anything. What you’re carrying is too important.” Penelope said with a smile, kissing her cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And, even if the water’s temperature did change, it would be cooler, not hotter.” Josie pointed out, turning her head a bit so that she could look at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but I told you. I can’t risk anything.” Penelope said with a shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie rolled her eyes at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, the temperature is still the same?” Josie asked when Penelope let go of the baby duck thermometer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Penelope answered, kissing her nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Protective Mama will never stop suiting you.” Josie said with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve just passed the stage of pregnancy where the risk of miscarriage drops significantly. We can’t risk losing them for another reason.” Penelope said, seeming a little sad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie remembered what Trini had told her about Penelope’s siblings and decided that it was probably the right time to have that chat with Penelope. She turned around so that she was facing her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How scared were you…about me having a miscarriage?” Josie asked, looking into her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More than I let it appear. Most of the time, I was trying to stay positive. However, sometimes…at night…let’s say I wasn’t lacking in imagination.” Penelope answered sincerely, knowing there was no point in lying to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could’ve talked to me, you know.” Josie said with a sincere smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but I didn’t want you to think about it too much.” Penelope said, bending her legs and wrapping her arms around them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know about your siblings.” Josie admitted with a sad smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope looked slightly surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your mami told me…the day you went to buy our car.” Josie said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was young when it happened, but I was old enough to understand that my mothers were suffering…and I was old enough to realize that my mom nearly died.” Penelope said with a pained expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie put her hands on Penelope’s arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry something like that happened to your family.” Josie said sincerely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok. Miscarriages happen more often than we think.” Penelope said, trying not to make a big deal of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it doesn’t change the fact that it’s hard.” Josie said, looking at her seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope nodded her head softly, her eyes tearing up a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now that I’m going to be a mother, I understand their pain even more.” Penelope said with a shaky sigh. “My mom was 14 weeks when…” Penelope started to say, but her voice cracked at the end, tears running down her cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take deep breaths Pen.” Josie said softly, trying to make Penelope have a less labored breathing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope took a few deep breaths with her, sobbing. Josie wrapped her arms around her and hugged her in a comforting way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would like to promise you that everything will be alright, but it would be foolish of me because I don’t have a say on this.” Josie said sadly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know…” Penelope sniffed in her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I can promise you that, no matter what happens with this pregnancy or any other pregnancies in the future, no matter the ordeals we’ll face in our lives, we’ll face it together. We’ll be strong together.” Josie promised her, pulling away to look at her sincerely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope nodded her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And it’s ok to be scared and to worry, but, if it prevents us from seeing all the beautiful and simple things that life is giving us, that's when it’s not ok.” Josie said seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry. It’s not the case with me.” Penelope assured her with a weak, but sincere smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s normal to worry about our children and be protective of them. All caring parents do. We can’t escape it.” Josie assured her. “But we have to learn to have the right dosage. Do you want to be an overprotective parent who won’t allow their children to have sex before they’re 30 or…” Josie started to ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Penelope answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, of course you do.” Josie said with a soft laugh, realizing that it was obvious. “But do you understand what I’m trying to say?” Josie asked seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I have to remove the small wheels from their bicycle and let them have scratches because that’s life.” Penelope answered, putting her hand on Josie’s baby bump.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But still making sure they put on their helmet, elbow pads, wrist pads and knee pads.” Josie said with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope looked at her with an amused smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was written in the sky that you would be a mom for whom a helmet is not enough.” Penelope said. “Let them have scratches Josie.” Penelope reminded her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, maybe the wrist pads aren’t necessary.” Josie said with a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope shook her head with a soft laugh. Yeah, she had to stop being so cute all the time. She grabbed Josie and sat her on her lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you.” Penelope said with a tender smile, kissing her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not clear at all.” Josie said sarcastically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to make it more clear by helping you wash…certain areas?” Penelope asked, wiggling her eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes, it’s so nice of you to propose to wash my hair after this bath. Thank you.” Josie answered with a big smile and a hint of playfulness in her eyes, clearly knowing that Penelope wasn’t proposing that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope rolled her eyes, smiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I can do that too, but I was more referring to </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> part of your body.” Penelope said with a smirk, her hand sliding between Josie’s legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie let out a high-pitched scream, being surprised by the gesture, and laughed in excitement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s true that I need help with that.” Josie said, already </span>
  <em>
    <span>needing</span>
  </em>
  <span> Penelope.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter's title is "Don’t speak so loud Lizzie. Look, everyone is looking at us now" 😂 I can't wait for you all to see their date</p><p>Oh, and I'm so excited for tonight's episode 😀 I know some people hate musicals, but I love them</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0127"><h2>127. Don’t speak so loud Lizzie. Look, everyone is looking at us now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Ok, just so it’s clear, this is not the date I had initially planned.” Lizzie specified as she was walking Hope to their date, both dressed fancy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Hope asked with an amused laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s say I made the mistake of asking MG to help me and the other boys wanted to help too, so </span>
  <em>
    <span>they</span>
  </em>
  <span> planned this date.” Lizzie answered with a soft laugh, shaking her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you, Lizzie Saltzman, the girl who loves to plan more than anything, let them plan this date.” Hope said with a raised eyebrow, surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know, but, as surprising as it can be, all of them together are worse than me.” Lizzie assured her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No way.” Hope said, not believing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I assure you it’s true.” Lizzie assured her. “Shuu…we’re there.” Lizzie whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good evening Ladies.” Jed said, welcoming them at the gym’s entrance, wearing a suit. “Did you have a reservation?” Jed asked, looking at a list.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie looked at him with kinda annoyed eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A reservation on the lady’s name here, perfect.” Jed said. “Let me guide you to your table.” Jed said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jed waited awkwardly there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry.” Jed mumbled before kicking the door with his foot. “MG, the door.” Jed said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right, sorry.” MG said from the other side of the door, opening it. “Ladies.” MG said, gesturing for them to enter, also wearing a suit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie rolled her eyes and Hope just laughed. The tribrid looked around the gym. It was all decorated to make it look like a fancy restaurant. Jed was about to pull out Hope’s chair for her to sit, but Lizzie cleared her throat, clearly letting him know to back off. Jed backed away and let Lizzie do it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Hope said once she was seated, looking at Lizzie with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope you’ll enjoy your experience at the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Best restaurant for your lady</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Jed said, snapping his fingers at the same time he said the name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope held back her laughter and Lizzie looked at him with a raised eyebrow saying </span>
  <em>
    <span>Are you serious right now?</span>
  </em>
  <span> She wished she had asked all the details about this date before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jed seemed a bit annoyed. He snapped his fingers again, harder this time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry…” They heard Rafael say from afar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A big sign on the wall illuminated and Lizzie raised her eyebrow so much that it almost got lost through her hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll leave you the menu here and give you a few minutes to choose what you want to order.” Jed said, putting a menu on the table and walking away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope took the menu and opened it. She let out a laugh when she saw that there was only one option.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>The menu of the Bros : surprise.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Hope read out loud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie took the menu with a frown and saw what Hope had read.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh God, why am I scared?” Lizzie asked with a nervous laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They waited 10 minutes before Landon came to take their order.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good evening Ladies, I’m going to be your waiter tonight. Sorry for the wait, it’s a really busy evening.” Landon said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope looked around them. It was the only table. Once again, she tried to hold back her laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what are you going to order?” Landon asked with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you pretty much figured it out.” Lizzie answered with a roll of her eyes, giving him back the menu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>The menu of the Bros</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Excellent choice.” Landon said before walking away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey…can we have glasses of water or something?!” Lizzie exclaimed, but Landon was already gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t speak so loud Lizzie. Look, everyone is looking at us now.” Hope said jokingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope you like this date so far.” Lizzie said with an uncertain smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Hope assured her with a smile. “I think it’s cute that you let them plan all this.” Hope said sincerely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie leaned in and kissed her softly. When she pulled away, she looked in a direction, seeming offended.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? What did you say Asshole?” Lizzie asked. “You have a problem with me kissing my girlfriend? Not my fucking problem.” Lizzie said irritated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop it.” Hope said, laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie looked at her with an amused laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why is it so long? Do they know how I love to complain about poor service and want to make me happy?” Lizzie asked with a groan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe they had some difficulties with </span>
  <em>
    <span>the menu of the Bros</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Hope answered, shrugging.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry again for the wait Ladies. Like I said earlier, really busy evening.” Landon said, arriving a few minutes later, exactly 25 minutes and 24 seconds after he took their order.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? These are burgers from the Mystic Grill.” Lizzie said with a raised eyebrow when Landon put their plates in front of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The chicken, the potatoes and the vegetables are kinda charred.” Landon said with a goofy smile. “And here are your sodas.” Landon said, giving them their sodas from the Mystic Grill. “Enjoy.” Landon said before walking away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I guess it’s a good thing we like burgers.” Hope said with an amused smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you.” Lizzie said with love eyes. “Even though this date is…quite different, I promise you I’ll make up for it tonight.” Lizzie assured her, taking her hand that was on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, this date is amazing.” Hope assured her with a sincere smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re sure?” Lizzie asked, insecure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re together, we’re going to eat burgers from the Mystic Grill, you’re hot in that dress…how could I not be having the best time?” Hope asked, putting her other hand on top of Lizzie’s. “As long as I’m with you, it doesn’t matter what the date is.” Hope assured her, bringing her hand to her lips and kissing it softly.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So a dinner at the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Best restaurant for your lady</span>
  </em>
  <span> isn’t that bad.” Lizzie said with a lopsided smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, judging by the name, it’s the best restaurant you could ever bring me to.” Hope pointed out, looking at the illuminated sign.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh God, stop.” Lizzie said with a laugh. “Let’s eat before the boys come back and make us cringe even more.” Lizzie said. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We can't not love these boys 😂 It's impossible</p><p>Next chapter's title is "Oh God, the monkey was in the room while we were having sex"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0128"><h2>128. Oh God, the monkey was in the room while we were having sex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>For dessert, the boys had made a cake…that they didn’t burn, and it was really good. Lizzie had to admit it. While the girls were eating the cake, the boys all came in the gym, Landon having his guitar in hand and Rafael, his cajon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no…” Lizzie grumbled when she realized what they were going to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What…” Hope whispered, turning her head to look at what Lizzie was reacting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once again, she had to hold back her laughter. Landon started to play guitar and then all the boys started to sing together. It was so bad that it was impossible to figure out what they were singing. They really should’ve told them how bad they sounded all together that time at the park. They should’ve been honest instead of sparing their feelings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, stop it. I never asked you to sing a song!” Lizzie exclaimed, slightly irritated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boys all stopped, confusion written on their faces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We know, it was a surprise…but you don’t seem to like it.” MG said, seeming a little sad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie was about to say that she didn’t like it because they sucked, but Hope predicted that and decided to handle the situation herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s not that we don’t like it. It’s just that you, singing a song for me on Lizzie’s behalf without Lizzie even choosing the song in the first place…” Hope tried to explain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re right. We didn’t think about that.” Landon admitted, making a grimace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there a song that you want us to sing Lizzie?” Jed asked with an enthusiastic smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no.” Lizzie answered with wide eyes. “But I promise you that I’ll ask you if I ever want you to sing a song.” Lizzie promised them, hoping that this would be enough to make them let go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok…” Kaleb said with a weak smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boys all seemed sad and were about to turn around and go, but Lizzie stopped them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, stop.” Lizzie said, closing her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all looked at her with big smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can sing your song…” Lizzie started to say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You hear that Boys.” Jed cheered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you don’t sing all at the same time…because it’s a nightmare when you do so.” Lizzie said seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” The boys asked, offended and a little hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could’ve gone more smoothly.” Hope said to her girlfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s the truth and they have to accept it.” Lizzie replied, looking at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean? When we sing all together, it’s as if angels were singing.” Kaleb said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, she’s right Guys.” Rafael assured them with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re serious?” Landon asked with a pout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I’m sorry, but it’s true. I don’t think you really hear what it sounds like.” Rafael answered sincerely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what do we sound like?” MG asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I have a video from when you sing at the park.” Lizzie answered, getting up and giving them her phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they pressed play and heard the first few seconds, they stopped it right away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, is this really what we sound like?” Kaleb asked, horrified.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To our greatest misfortune, yes.” Lizzie answered with a dramatic sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you let us sing like that in public.” MG said, looking at the girls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, we didn’t want to hurt your feelings.” Hope said apologetically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, give us a few minutes to prepare the song and then we’ll sing.” Jed said, scratching the back of his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie went back to her seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe we looked like complete fools in public. No wonder why we only started earning money when we sang separately.” Jed muttered, kinda embarrassed, like the other boys.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, at least now they know.” Hope said to Lizzie with a laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And we’ll no longer get our ears broken.” Lizzie said with a relieved sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold on there, you’re forgetting that we will surely never get rid of Josie and Penelope singing Disney songs at karaoke.” Hope reminded her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shuu…don’t remind me of this. I’m living a moment here.” Lizzie said, closing her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the boys were ready, they started to sing. Turned out the song they were singing earlier was Look After You from The Fray. Lizzie couldn’t have guessed it even if her life depended on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope couldn’t help but blush during the song. The lyrics of the song weren’t the only guilty for the pinkness on her cheeks, Lizzie’s gaze was their accomplice. It wasn’t the song Lizzie would’ve chosen, but it was still a good choice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, the part about losing control, it could be from my perspective too.” Hope whispered to Lizzie with a soft smile. “If you hadn’t been there to help me get through that stupid wolf phase, I don’t know what I would’ve done.” Hope confessed, reaching for her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, if it wasn’t from me, you probably wouldn’t have been through that phase.” Lizzie whispered with an amused smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what I mean…and, if I wasn’t with you, maybe I would’ve lived that phase with another person that wouldn’t have been so understanding and patient. Maybe they even would’ve been scared of me, thinking that I could’ve been violent towards them.” Hope explained, stroking the back of Lizzie’s hand with her thumb. “I’m so lucky to have you as my girlfriend.” Hope said with love eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Lizzie said with a confident smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope rolled her eyes. She got up a bit and leaned in to kiss her. When they pulled away, she looked at Lizzie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So…do we leave the restaurant without paying?” Hope asked with a playful smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie looked at her with a matching smile, liking the idea. They got up, Hope took Lizzie’s hand and they then ran away, laughing. The boys stopped singing, really confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are they doing? We didn’t even finish the song.” Landon said with a frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And now that they’re gone, we have to clean up the gym.” MG said with a groan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the most unpleasant part. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope and Lizzie just ran away, laughing like crazy, not looking where they were going. When a door found itself in front of them, Hope opened it. They found themselves outside, at the back of the school. However, their run stopped fast when they realized there was a pouring rain. In a few seconds, their hair, their dresses, their skin…everything was soaked. Rain droplets were dripping down their faces. They looked at each other, laughing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should probably go inside before getting sick.” Hope said, loud enough so that her voice was louder than the rain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie looked at her with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but not before doing this.” Lizzie said, grabbing her neck and kissing her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope immediately kissed back, wrapping her arms around her waist and bringing her closer to her. She put her forehead against hers when they pulled away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know how much I like dramatic gestures.” Lizzie said, biting her bottom lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But now we should really go inside before getting sick.” Hope said protectively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok.” Lizzie sighed, rolling her eyes, but deep down she was glad to have a girlfriend who cared so much about her wellbeing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you looking at?” Josie asked from the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lizzie and Hope were outside having a rain kiss.” Penelope answered, walking away from the window with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iconic.” Josie said with a soft laugh. “When are we going to have a rain kiss?” Josie asked when Penelope got in the bed next to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It won’t be while you’re pregnant, that’s for sure.” Penelope assured her, sitting beside Josie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right.” Josie said, realizing that it wouldn’t be the best idea to stay out in the rain on purpose while being pregnant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, don’t worry, we’ll have our rain kiss and we’ll have every other type of kiss. Whatever my girl wants, she’ll have it.” Penelope assured her with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm…call me your girl more.” Josie said, snuggling into her side and leaning her head on her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re my girl, mine and only mine.” Penelope said, wrapping her arm around her shoulders and kissing her head. “I’m the only one who can make you feel like I made you feel earlier.” Penelope whispered in a possessive tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie nodded her head slowly, her eyes closed. She was tired after the </span>
  <em>
    <span>exercise</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Penelope knew Josie would probably fall asleep soon. Her eyes wandered around the room and they landed on the monkey. It was leaning against the wall, staring at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh God, the monkey was in the room while we were having sex. It saw everything.” Penelope said horrified.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be silly Pen. It’s a stuffed monkey. It didn’t see anything.” Josie whispered, uninterested in Penelope’s stupidity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wanted to sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s staring at me, look.” Penelope said, pointing at it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Penelope, I want to sleep.” Josie grumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt Penelope pulling away and getting her down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Penelope, forget the monkey and come back to bed.” Josie grumbled, her eyes still closed, reaching for her, but Penelope was already approaching the monkey. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll put it in the nursery. I won’t be able to sleep if it continues to stare at me with those eyes full of judgment.” Penelope said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie heard the door open and then close. She then felt Penelope getting back on the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here, no monkey staring at us now.” Penelope said, content.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re lucky that I love you because you can be so annoying sometimes.” Josie whispered, snuggling up against Penelope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The raven haired witch covered them with the comforter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awww…I love you too.” Penelope said with an amused smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie brought her hand up, searching on Penelope’s face with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Penelope asked with a laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Josie’s hand found its way on her mouth, covering it and muffling her laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now it’s better…” Josie whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, ok, I’m going to shut up.” Penelope whispered with a soft laugh, removing Josie’s hand from her mouth. “Goodnight Jojo.” Penelope whispered, kissing the top of her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight Pen.” Josie whispered in Penelope’s T-shirt.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If I remember correctly, I think I wrote this chapter when the ships were fighting about rain kiss, snow kiss and all the other types of kisses on Twitter this summer 😂</p><p>Next chapter's title is "The cooking process is very noisy"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0129"><h2>129. The cooking process is very noisy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>3 days later</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>With the Malivore problem gone, the members of the Super Squad were living their best life. They could start planning their trip again and could just have fun all the time if they wanted. No school while the other students had their exams, no fighting monsters, it was great. Also, given that the school year would end up in a few days and that most of the students would go home for the summer,  Kaleb decided to go home to see his family and MG came with him. They would be back a few days before the trip. They weren’t the only ones who left school. Hope decided to go to New Orleans with Lizzie, to show her her family house and everything else. Rafael went with Landon to Jed's house. Since all their gang had evacuated the campus, the future parents decided to go to Penelope's house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so happy that you’re here.” Trini said with a big smile while she was making breakfast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know Mami.” Penelope said with a soft laugh, yawning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re tired?” Trini asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Josie didn’t sleep well, so I didn’t sleep well too.” Penelope answered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is she ok?” Trini asked with a frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She has to go pee a lot and I think she has more ligament pains than before too. She’s sleeping right now.” Penelope answered, yawning again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t it a little weird that she often needs to pee again?” Trini asked, preparing Penelope's plate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Penelope asked with a frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. Her frequent urges to pee had stopped and now they come back when she’s in the second trimester. I mean, I’m not an expert in pregnancy, so I don’t know.” Trini answered with an uncertain shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think it could be something bad?” Penelope asked, suddenly worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Calm down Penelope. Stay calm.” Trini said softly, seeing the alarm in her daughter’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did I even leave her side?” Penelope mumbled to herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She got up from her stool and rushed upstairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your breakfast Penelope…” Trini sighed, looking at what was supposed to be Penelope’s plate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok, I’ll take that.” Kimberly said, arriving in the kitchen and taking the plate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kim, you already ate.” Trini said with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t act like you’re surprised.” Kimberly said with a full mouth. “So, how are you feeling about the fact that 3 generations of this family sleep under the same roof?” Kimberly asked, wrapping her arm around her shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t say it like that, you’re going to make me emotional.” Trini said, feeling herself tearing up. “Imagine when our grandchild is going to come pass weekends at their grandmas’ house.” Trini said, already imagining those weekends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They continued to talk for a bit and then Penelope called for them from upstairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mami!!! Mom!!! Come here please!!! It’s bad!!!” Penelope exclaimed, panic clear in her voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two mothers looked at each other with worried eyes before hurrying upstairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning Girls…are you hungry? I made pancakes.” Freya said when Hope and Lizzie entered the kitchen, both of them still in pajamas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It smells good. Thank you Aunt Freya.” Hope said with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two love birds put pancakes on their plates and went to sit at the kitchen island with Freya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Nik?” Hope asked, taking a bite of her pancake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s with Keelin in the living room.” Freya answered. “So, do you girls have any plan for today?” Freya asked curiously. “Or did you plan to just relax since you just arrived yesterday?” Freya asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought we could go walk in the city, but we can stay here if you prefer Babe.” Hope answered, looking at her girlfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m down for going on a walk in the city.” Lizzie assured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll see, you’re going to fall in love with this city.” Hope assured her with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I fell in love with one of its descendants, so I don’t think it’ll be too hard.” Lizzie said with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re saying that you sort of already had a taste of the New Orleans’ experience.” Hope said with her finger on her chin as if she was thinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah and, so far, I absolutely love it.” Lizzie assured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, I think I’ll go see my wife and my son and leave you two to whatever you’re talking about right now.” Freya said with a soft laugh, getting up. “Sometimes, I miss the innocence you used to have.” Freya said, looking at her niece.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s called puberty and, it’s not to scare you, but Nik will live that too.” Hope said with an amused smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, don’t remind me. For now, he’s just my innocent son.” Freya said while walking away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will we eat in town or do we prepare a lunch?” Lizzie asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll eat in town. You have to taste the typical dishes here.” Hope answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure I’ll like the food here. I already know I love the tribrid. I heard the only one of its kind was made here, in New Orleans. And it tastes delicious.” Lizzie assured her with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, technically, I was conceived in Mystic Falls.” Hope corrected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shuu…” Lizzie shushed her, putting her hand in front of her mouth. “Food doesn’t reply.” Lizzie said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe the tribrid does.” Hope said with her voice muffled by Lizzie’s hand, folding her arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie removed her hand with a disgusted face and wiped off Hope's slime.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> would know everything about this unique dish.” Hope said with a pout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, but I know everything. I’m the only one who knows how to cook it perfectly.” Lizzie said with suggestive eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope’s pout was replaced by her turned on expression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh God…” Freya said with an embarrassed laugh. “Don't bother for me, I’m just grabbing a snack for Nik.” Freya said, hurrying to take said snack. “And just, please, if you plan on doing…something…, do it in your room and put a spell on it so we don’t hear you.” Freya begged them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We wouldn't do that in the kitchen when Nik can come in anytime.” Hope said with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not only Nik could come in.” Freya mumbled, exiting the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where were we?” Lizzie asked with a suggestive smile once they were alone again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was saying that the walk in the city could wait until this afternoon. I want you to show me how you cook the tribrid.” Hope said, getting up and grabbing Lizzie in her arms. “And after that, I can show you how to cook the blonde siphoner. I have to warn you, the cooking process is very noisy.” Hope warned her with giggles, kissing her and starting to make her way to their room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie giggled too, her hands wandering in the tribrid’s hair.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>😈😬 Sorry I guess...</p><p>Next chapter's title is "Kim, she’s boiling"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0130"><h2>130. Kim, she’s boiling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Earlier</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope had rushed upstairs to go back to Josie’s side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pen, I told you to go eat.” Josie said when she saw her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jojo, are you ok?” Penelope asked, worried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had heard the pain in her girlfriend’s voice and it was clear that she was in more pain than when she had left her about fifteen minutes earlier. The expectant mother was laying on her side, hugging a pillow, pain painted on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It hurts.” Josie whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where?” Penelope asked, worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t look like ligament pains at all. Josie got up and went to the bathroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My lower back and lower abdomen.” Josie answered with a whine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh God, since when?” Penelope asked with wide eyes, following her in the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” Josie answered, sitting on the toilet and starting to pee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t seem to be totally there. She whined while she was peeing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re ok?” Penelope asked in concern, approaching her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s burning a little.” Josie answered in discomfort. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope was about to kneel in front of her and stroked her legs to bring her a certain form of comfort, but she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw red in the toilet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh God, oh God, no, no, no…” Penelope said, feeling panicked. “Mami!!! Mom!!! Come here please!!! It’s bad!!!” Penelope exclaimed, panic clear in her voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was hoping her mothers would hear her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” Josie asked with worried eyes, looking up at Penelope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ther-there’s…there’s blood.” Penelope answered, stuttering, clearly scared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie’s eyes went wide and she looked in the toilet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“OMG, no, no, no. Please, no.” Josie said in panic, starting to cry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby, what is it?” Kimberly asked, arriving in the bathroom along with Trini.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m losing blood.” Josie cried.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two wives looked at each other, having flashbacks. However, this wasn’t the time to dive back into bad memories because the girls needed them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, is there a lot of blood?” Kimberly asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” Josie cried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“An-and she ha-has pain in her ba-back an-and abd-abdomen.” Penelope stuttered with labored breathing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok Baby, I need you to take deep breaths and try to calm down a bit, ok.” Kimberly said, putting her hands on her daughter’s shoulders and looking at her in the eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trini approached Josie to try and comfort her a bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not losing a lot of blood right now, so we’re going to try and stay calm, ok Sweetie.” Trini said, looking into her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie nodded her head, continuing to cry. Trini put her hands on her cheeks and immediately realized that Josie was boiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you want me to calm down Mom?” Penelope asked angrily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew that it was unfair to her mom to talk to her like that. What was happening wasn’t her fault and she was only trying to help, but Penelope preferred to be angry than sad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kim, she’s boiling.” Trini said, looking at her wife. “She started to pee a lot again. What do you think? Urinary tract infection.” Trini said, thinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would rather say pyelonephritis.” Kimberly said, suddenly becoming really worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trini became more worried too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? What is pyelonephritis?” Penelope asked, having a bad feeling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go start the car.” Kimberly said to her wife, leaving quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get up Sweetie.” Trini said to Josie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mami, what is happening?” Penelope asked, tears starting to fall on her cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll explain to you later, but we need to bring Josie to the hospital now.” Trini said seriously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie got up and put up her panties and her shorts, still in pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll carry you Jojo.” Penelope said, carrying her bridal style.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon, they were all on the way to the hospital and Trini was on the phone with the hospital, warning them that they were coming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you tell me what she has now?” Penelope asked, edgy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Possibly a kidney infection caused by an untreated urinary tract infection. It can be really dangerous, so it’s why she needs to be treated quickly.” Kimberly answered since Trini was on the phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I’m not having a miscarriage?” Josie asked, trying to stay calm the best she could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, it was hard with the pain, the fever and the fear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but, I’m not gonna lie, it could turn into one.” Kimberly answered sadly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Josie and Penelope asked in fear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Josie, when did you start having frequent urges to pee?” Trini asked, turning to look at her and putting the phone on speakerphone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yesterday.” Josie answered, her heart beating fast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And did you have other symptoms before that?” Trini asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, all my symptoms started this morning. I didn’t even realize I had an urinary tract infection and maybe I’m going to lose my baby because of that.” Josie answered with her voice cracking at that thought, feeling guilty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s possible to have an urinary tract infection without having symptoms and, sometimes, things can escalate really quickly. It’s not your fault.” The person on the phone assured her. “We’re waiting for you here and we’re going to take good care of you, alright.” The person reassured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re almost there.” Kimberly informed them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will hang up. See you in a few minutes.” The person said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, bye.” Trini said before hanging up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m scared.” Josie said, starting to cry again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope took her hand and squeezed it, trying to reassure her, but she was as scared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it’s really a pyelonephritis, we detected it fast, so there's a good chance that everything will be fine.” Kimberly said sincerely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What could be the worst scenario?” Penelope asked, worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We won’t go into this subject, ok Girls. We’ll wait to see what they have to say in the hospital.” Trini answered, looking at her daughter and her girlfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The future parents nodded, not reassured at all. In the hospital, Josie was brought to an individual room in the ER and nurses immediately checked her vitals and then made her pee in a cup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It will take at least a day to know exactly what bacteria are in cause of your infection, but, when we're sure that it's pyelonephritis, we’ll give you more general antibiotics to try to keep the infection stable before we know exactly what antibiotics give you.” A nurse informed Josie while the expectant mother was going to sit on the bed..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie suddenly stopped and started throwing up on the floor. The nurse grabbed a bowl nearby and put it in front of Josie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it normal?” Penelope asked, worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s one of the symptoms.” The nurse answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Josie stopped throwing up, she started to cry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m tired.” Josie cried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to give you something for the pain and for the fever, but first we have to do some tests.” The nurse said, leading Josie to a wheelchair with Penelope’s help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another nurse then started to take care of Josie’s accident.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t come with her. You’ll have to wait here.” The nurse informed Penelope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? No, I won’t leave her alone.” Penelope protested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It won’t be long. She just has to pass a kidney ultrasound.” The nurse explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And why can’t I come with her?” Penelope asked, looking at Josie’s tired and pained eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you’re not allowed to.” The nurse answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Penelope.” Kimberly said, putting her hand on her daughter’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope looked at her and understood her mother’s look. It wasn’t the time to get angry and make the situation even more stressful for Josie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok.” Penelope accepted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I’ll stay with her.” The nurse assured her before leaving with Josie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Josie wasn’t there anymore, Penelope started to cry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom, why is it happening?” Penelope asked, looking at her mom, devastated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kimberly hugged her daughter tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have faith, ok.” Kimberly whispered, rubbing circles on her back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I can’t even be by her side to reassure her.” Penelope cried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kimberly whispered something in her ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Penelope asked, pulling away a little with a confused frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go.” Kimberly whispered with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope understood that she had told her where the nurse had brought Josie in the hospital. Penelope smiled gratefully at her and left. How did her mother know that? Penelope didn’t know and didn’t care. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are Josie and Penelope?” Trini asked when she entered the room a few minutes later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Josie is passing a kidney ultrasound.” Kimberly answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alaric and Caroline are on their way. They should be there soon.” Trini informed her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope was walking fast in the hospital, following her mother’s indications. Once she was in front of the door of the room her mother told her to go, Penelope took a deep breath. She had had time to calm down a bit on her way here, but she wanted to be sure to be calm enough to reassure Josie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you you couldn't come.” The nurse said with a sigh when she saw Penelope enter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope’s eyes met Josie’s and the raven haired witch saw the relief in her eyes. The expectant mother was laying on her side and it was clear the ultrasound was about to start.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care.” Penelope said, going to take Josie’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She can’t stay.” The technician said to the nurse firmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t disturb you. I just want to reassure her.” Penelope assured him, stroking Josie’s temple softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The nurse noticed that Josie was much calmer now that Penelope was there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Her not being there could cause unnecessary stress for the patient.” The nurse reasoned with the technician.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The technician sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, but don’t say a word.” The technician ordered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t.” Penelope assured him, sitting on the stool the nurse just gave her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The technician started to do the ultrasound. The future parents were looking into each other’s eyes. Penelope was trying hard to stay strong for Josie, to make the fear in Josie’s eyes go away. However, after a couple of minutes, the weight of the situation was too heavy and her walls broke. Tears began to run down her cheeks and she let out a shaky breath. Josie squeezed her hand, trying to comfort her, but how could she comfort her when she felt just the same? Penelope leaned her forehead against Josie’s and closed her eyes, trying to focus on all the positive things in her life, but it wasn’t working because the two most positive and important things in her life were possibly in danger.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I tried to be as accurate as possible with the medical stuff and did research, but there were some information that was hard to find. So, if you know all about pyelonephritis and I made mistakes, I'm sorry if you cringe 😂 </p><p>Next chapter's title is "I don’t think a warrior would be scared of needles"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0131"><h2>131. I don’t think a warrior would be scared of needles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“So, do you like it?” Hope asked, looking at Lizzie expectantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, the girls remembered that Lizzie had her period and that it would be more complicated to have sex, so they went in town straight away instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s amazing.” Lizzie answered with a full mouth of gumbo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was soon to eat lunch and Hope had to secretly give a bribe to the workers at the restaurant so that they would do a gumbo even though it was 10 a.m., but the girls didn’t really eat breakfast and Hope couldn't wait for Lizzie to try it out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you you were going to like it.” Hope said satisfied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never doubted you. You clearly have great taste.” Lizzie said, pointing at herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To be honest, it doesn’t mean anything. Josie is in love with Penelope, but still eats pickles with yogurt.” Hope pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Touché.” Lizzie said with a soft laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After eating that, you need to taste the beignets here.” Hope said, starting to eat her gumbo. “They’re absolutely delicious.” Hope assured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Surely if you ask your aunts to bring you some every time they go to Mystic Falls to see you.” Lizzie said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can’t let Josie taste them because she will crave them and poor Penelope.” Hope said with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A spark appeared in Lizzie's eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Babe, no, we won’t do that.” Hope said with a laugh, shaking her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Caroline, no, don’t call her.” Alaric said seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She has the right to know that her sister is in hospital.” Caroline replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But wait until we know the gravity of the situation. You know Lizzie will want to come back and it will ruin her vacation.” Alaric said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think Lizzie and Hope will care more about their vacation than Josie’s well-being? No!” Caroline exclaimed annoyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, if it’s not too serious, they don’t have to be here.” Alaric said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, if it’s serious, Lizzie will be mad that we didn’t warn her as soon as we knew.” Caroline said seriously, looking at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, right, call her.” Alaric said with a sigh, realizing she was right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm…those beignets are…I have no words.” Lizzie said ecstatic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who is calling you?” Hope asked when her phone started ringing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh, oh it’s my mom.” Lizzie said, taking her phone out and answering. “Hi Mom. Don’t worry, I’m still alive.” Lizzie said, presuming that her mom was being an overprotective mom as usual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not why I’m calling, even though I had planned to call you for that.” Caroline said in a rush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why can I hear worry in your voice? What is happening?” Lizzie asked worried, having a bad feeling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Josie is in the hospital.” Caroline answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?!” Lizzie asked, even more worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope was looking at Lizzie with wide eyes, hearing what Caroline was saying too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She probably has something with a complicated name that I don’t remember. The only thing I know is that it’s a kidney infection and that she could lose the baby…or even worse if things get bad.” Caroline answered, her voice breaking at the end, letting out a sob.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh God…” Lizzie whispered in shock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re coming as fast as we can Caroline.” Hope said, taking Lizzie’s phone from her and then hanging up. “Come on Lizzie.” Hope said, taking Lizzie’s hand in hers and starting to guide her through the streets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It takes more than 14 hours to drive home.” Lizzie said, her face full of worry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll find something faster.” Hope assured her. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where is she?” Caroline asked in panic when she arrived at the room and saw that Josie wasn’t there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s having a kidney ultrasound. She’ll probably be back soon.” Trini answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know how bad it is?” Caroline asked, trying hard to stay calm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not yet, but her worst symptoms started this morning so hopefully it’s not that bad.” Kimberly answered, trying to reassure her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe it’s happening.” Caroline said, putting her hand on her forehead and pacing in the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I called the boys. Did you inform the girls?” Kimberly asked Caroline.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but they probably won’t be here before tonight since it’s a really long ride.” Caroline answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom, you’re here.” Josie said a sob when she saw her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I’m here Honey.” Caroline said, approaching her, helping her to get up from the wheelchair and hugging her. “My poor baby, you’re boiling.” Caroline said, her heart breaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to put her on a drip now. We’ll give her the antibiotics and something for the fever and pain. We’ll also do blood tests.” The nurse informed them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie whined in her mother’s arms, tensing and grabbing hold of her shirt. Caroline sighed and hugged her in a reassuring way, knowing how scared she was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh, I did some research. Would it be possible to use butterfly needles?” Penelope asked the nurse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The nurse didn’t need further explanation to understand the situation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, I’ll go get them.” The nurse said, patting her shoulder reassuringly and leaving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you heard this Honey?” Caroline asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie nodded her head weakly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, let’s get you on the bed.” Caroline said, guiding her to the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want a cold cloth on your forehead Jojo?” Penelope asked, wanting to do everything she could to make her feel better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, please.” Josie said with a tired voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope went to get one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is Dad?” Josie asked, looking around her while Caroline was adjusting her pillows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s filling out paperwork at the reception. He’ll be there soon.” Caroline reassured her, gently removing hair from her forehead. “And your sister is on her way here. She’ll probably be there tonight.” Caroline informed her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, she was on vacation. I ruined it.” Josie said, feeling bad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honey, you’re more important than any vacation and you didn’t ruin anything.” Caroline assured her seriously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie moaned and turned on her side, curling up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll have something for the pain soon.” Caroline reassured her, stroking her back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will it be safe for the baby?” Josie asked, looking up at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, don’t worry. They wouldn’t give you something harmful for the baby.” Caroline answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Josie, are you ok?” Penelope asked worried when she saw her curled up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you massage me?” Josie asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” Penelope answered, getting in the bed with her. “Here, try to relax.” Penelope said, putting the cold cloth on her forehead and then putting her hands on her back. “Tell me if it hurts.” Penelope said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t put too much pressure.” Josie said in a rush before Penelope started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, noted.” Penelope said with a soft laugh. “Where are my mothers?” Penelope asked, looking at Caroline.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They went to buy snacks in case we’re hungry I think.” Caroline answered, keeping her eyes on her daughter and stroking her temple tenderly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later, the nurse came back with all the stuff she needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok Josie, can you turn on your back please?” The nurse asked softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie turned on her back and started to breathe heavily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll start with the perfusion since it’s the most unpleasant, so the blood test won’t seem that bad, is that ok with you?” The nurse asked with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie looked down at her hands in fear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know it’s really not pleasant to have a needle on the hand, but try to think about the fact that it will help you feel better and that it will help keep your baby safe, ok.” The nurse said encouragingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok.” Josie nodded, clearly still uncertain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie gave her hand to the nurse anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How far are you?” The nurse asked her while she was searching for a vein.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh, 14 weeks tomorrow.” Josie answered, trying to concentrate on what the nurse was saying, but it was hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, 14 weeks. Do you have a hint if it’s a boy or a girl?” The nurse asked curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We want to wait till the birth.” Josie answered, putting her other hand on her baby bump and stroking it softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have a lot of patience because I know I wouldn’t be able to.” The nurse said with a soft laugh. “Who is the person who takes care of your pregnancy? Are they informed that you’re here?” The nurse asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, we should probably call her.” Josie said, looking at Penelope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take care of it.” Penelope assured her, rubbing her shoulder in a soothing way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Leanne Rorish, a midwife.” Josie answered the nurse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, she is quite well known in the area.” The nurse said with a nod. “Giving birth without an epidural, you’re a warrior.” The nurse said with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, I don’t think a warrior would be scared of needles.” Josie admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, it doesn’t mean anything. Even warriors have their weaknesses.” The nurse assured her. “Have you started any form of preparation for the birth?” The nurse asked, starting to disinfect Josie's hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, prenatal yoga.” Josie answered, looking away, knowing she would probably pinch her soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose you learned a certain way to breathe to be more relaxed.” The nurse said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Josie said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, so we’ll try this. Try to visualize this pinch as if it was a contraction.” The nurse proposed. “And I assure you that a contraction hurts more than this pinch.” The nurse assured her with a soft laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I imagine.” Josie said with a laugh, seeming slightly more relaxed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, do we try it?” The nurse asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie nodded and Penelope started to coach her with her breathing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, I’ll count from 1 to 3 and then I’ll pinch.” The nurse said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie closed her eyes and squeezed Penelope’s hand, continuing to breathe properly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“1…2…3…” The nurse whispered before pinching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie squeezed Penelope’s hand harder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, you’ll end up not feeling it anymore.” The nurse reassured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the antibiotics and the paracetamol (for the fever and the pain) were connected to the catheter and started to enter Josie’s body, the nurse did the blood test.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s all over now Josie.” The nurse whispered, stroking her shoulder softly. “Are you starting to feel better?” The nurse asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Josie answered, nodding tiredly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can sleep now.” The nurse said. “And press that button if you need help.” The nurse said, placing the thing on which the button was so that it was accessible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When will we know if we have to worry or not?” Josie asked sadly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t really know yet, but, as soon as we have answers, you’ll know.” The nurse answered sincerely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope snuggled up against Josie and Caroline walked the nurse out of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for what you did. I know it helped her.” Caroline said gratefully. “I know it took much longer than usual.” Caroline said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nothing, really.” The nurse said with a smile. “I’m Gabrielle, by the way. I’m here until tonight.” Gabrielle said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“From experience, is Josie in a good position?” Caroline asked worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to say something that will end up false, but we detected the pyelonephritis soon, so hopefully there won’t be any complications.” Gabrielle answered sincerely. “And she’s in good hands here. We’ll do everything we can to keep both of them safe.” Gabrielle assured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Caroline said with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you need more chairs for the room, you can ask at the reception.” Gabrielle informed her before leaving.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>All the gang stopping their plans to be there for the girls, we stan</p><p>Next chapter's title is "Slobber of future sister-in-law"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0132"><h2>132. Slobber of future sister-in-law</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Sorry, we’re searching for a girl. Josie Saltzman.” Jed said at the reception.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you a family member?” The receptionist asked, seeming annoyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, we’re her friends.” MG answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Friends aren’t family members.” The receptionist said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you know about family? The 5 of us, we’re the uncles of her baby.” Jed said, looking at the other boys.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah and we want to know if Josie and the baby are alright, so you’re going to tell us where she is.” MG said, determined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miss Saltzman needs to rest. It’s not a party here.” The receptionist said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We know, we’re not stupid. Who do you take us for?” Jed asked, insulted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t want me to answer that.” The receptionist answered, bored of this conversation already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, if you don’t want to tell us, we’ll check every room.” MG said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t force me to call security.” The receptionist said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would you call security for that?” Landon asked, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah, woah, no need for security here.” Kimberly said, approaching them. “Come with me Boys.” Kimberly said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only family members are allowed to visit patients in the state of Miss Saltzman.” The receptionist said seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The two boys here did a 4 hour drive to come here, having done the opposite drive just last night, and ditched their vacation, so I think you need to expand your definition of family.” Kimberly replied firmly. “Come on Boys, but be quiet. Josie is sleeping.” Kimberly said, gesturing for the boys to follow her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a chance Josie won’t give birth here. If so, we would probably have to fight to be in the waiting room.” Landon said, discouraged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does she have exactly? I didn’t understand everything on the phone.” Jed said, looking at Kimberly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A pyelonephritis caused by an untreated urinary tract infection. It’s a kidney infection.” Kimberly answered, stopping in front of Josie’s room door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She didn’t know she had an urinary tract infection.” MG said with a frown, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She was asymptomatic and she didn’t have an urine analysis during that period, so she didn’t know.” Kimberly said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is she going to be ok?” Jed asked, worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The infection was detected fast, so I think she should be ok. They did some tests. We should probably know a little bit more by the end of the day.” Kimberly answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What could happen to the baby?” Landon asked, worried too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The pyelonephritis or even the fever could cause a miscarriage, but they’re both in good hands.” Kimberly assured them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does Lizzie know?” MG asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, the girls are on their way.” Kimberly answered. “Now we’re going to enter the room, so be quiet.” Kimberly remembered, opening the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Boys, I’ll go get you other chairs.” Alaric whispered when he saw them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Penelope just fell asleep.” Trini whispered to her wife.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She cried.” Jed whispered sadly, noticing her wet cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s scared.” Kimberly whispered with a sad smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s not the only one.” MG whispered with a frown, trying to contain his emotions. “Is there anything we can do to help?” MG asked, wanting to be useful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, we can only wait.” Kimberly answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alaric arrived with two chairs and closed the door behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh, Caroline, there’s a security guard who wants the boys to get out of here on the outside of this door. Can you…like…compel him or something?” Alaric asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take care of that.” Caroline whispered, getting up, ready for the mission.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe the receptionist called security for real.” Kimberly whispered, discouraged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the security guard had left and they were all settled in the room, Josie started to wake up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom…” Josie whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m here Honey.” Caroline whispered, brushing hair from her face softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do we have news?” Josie asked, opening her eyes and looking at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not yet.” Caroline answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are more people in the room than when I fell asleep.” Josie said, noticing the boys.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Josie.” MG said, waving at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long did I sleep?” Josie asked, yawning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Almost 4 hours. Penelope just fell asleep, so we’ll try not to wake her up.” Caroline answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie turned her head to look at her sleeping girlfriend, all snuggled up into her side, and kissed her forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you hungry?” Caroline asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Josie answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to go ask the nurse to bring you your lunch?” Caroline asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, please.” Josie answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was when the door opened, letting in two really worried girls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lizzie, what are you doing here so soon?” Caroline asked, stunned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mind-compulsion and private jet. It’s practical to have vampires in your family who are able to do crazy things for you.” Hope answered with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie rushed to her sister’s side and hugged her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you feeling?” Lizzie asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better because of the meds, but we still don’t know the gravity of the infection.” Josie answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go ask the nurse for your lunch Honey.” Caroline said, letting her chair to Lizzie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lizzie, can you put your arm away from before my mouth please?” Penelope mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Slobber of future sister-in-law.” Lizzie said with a disgusted face, pulling away and searching for something to wipe the slobber.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s already the night?” Penelope asked, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie and Hope were there, but she didn’t feel as if she had slept that long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, they arrived faster than we expected. You didn’t even sleep an hour.” Josie answered, stroking Penelope’s hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do we have news?” Penelope asked, looking at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not yet.” Josie answered. “Go back to sleep. We’ll wake you up when we have news.” Josie said, seeing that Penelope was still tired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m ok.” Penelope said, sitting up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie sighed, knowing it was useless to argue with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you need anything? You’re not in pain?” Penelope asked, stroking Josie’s arm softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s ok.” Josie answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Boys, try to get Penelope out of the room. It will do her good.” Trini whispered to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you want us to do that? You know it’s impossible.” Jed whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll help you if necessary.” Trini whispered, insisting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Pen, we’re going to eat pizza across the street. Why don’t you come with us?” MG asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope looked in the boys’ direction, just realizing their presence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I prefer to stay here.” Penelope answered, shaking her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Penelope, we won’t have answers before hours and Josie is not alone.” Trini said seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Last time I listened to all of you, Triad Industries attacked the school, so I think I’ll stay here.” Penelope replied firmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pen…” Josie said, putting her hand on her leg and looking at her. “We could be here for days…and we could live a really hard time.” Josie said sadly, closing her eyes. “If that happens, you’ll need to be totally there.” Josie said seriously, opening her eyes and looking at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope closed her eyes and sighed. She nodded softly, knowing Josie was right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, if that’s what you want.” Penelope accepted, looking at Josie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you to be alright.” Josie said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be alright when you are.” Penelope said sincerely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Josie said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope leaned in to kiss her tenderly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you want me to come back, text me and I’ll come running.” Penelope assured her, looking into her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Josie said with a soft smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok Park, that pizza won’t eat itself.” Lizzie said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still don’t know how the hell you got here so early.” Penelope said, getting off the bed and looking at Lizzie and Hope, really confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll explain to you my genius plan once we’re at the restaurant. I’m coming with you.” Hope said, putting her hands on Penelope’s shoulders from behind and pushing her forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Josie, we’ll go get a few things at the house for you and Penelope since you’ll probably both sleep here tonight.” Trini said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, thank you. Can you bring me my…” Josie started to ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your crackers. Yes, I already planned to.” Kimberly completed with a soft laugh.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I almost forgot you guys today lol. I'm only thinking about my stupid organic chemistry exam Thursday. One moment, I'm like "Oh, I understand, I understand 😃" and the other I'm like "What is this crap 😭😭😭?" 😂</p><p>Next chapter's title is "And you Mini Posie, stay strong ok"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0133"><h2>133. And you Mini Posie, stay strong ok</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hope and the boys were looking at each other, not knowing how to handle the situation. Penelope hadn’t said a word since they were at the restaurant and was staring at her slice of pizza with little appetite, taking a small bite from time to time. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Jed : Try to make her talk</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope looked at her phone and then at Jed.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Hope : Why me? You’re her cousin</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Jed : You’re a girl</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope made an insulted face.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Hope : Sexist</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Jed : Maybe, but you’re probably better with emotions than me</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hope : What? I’m not good with emotions at all. I’m Hope Mikaelson</b>
</p><p>
  <span>MG rolled his eyes at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Pen, are you ok there?” MG asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope looked up while sipping her soda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m as good as I could be I guess, considering that Josie is in hospital with a dangerous infection and that I still don’t know if her or the baby are going to be alright.” Penelope answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to talk about it?” MG asked with soft eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Talk about what exactly?” Penelope asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, what do you want to talk about?” MG asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were all looking at her expectantly and Penelope sighed. She got up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are you going?” Hope asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To the restroom.” Penelope answered, walking away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the restroom, Penelope was alone, so she just stood in front of the sinks, looking at herself in the mirror. Her mind was full with millions of thoughts. Her head was pounding, her heart was beating fast, her breathing was labored. She felt like she was going to throw up. Memories of her mothers’ miscarriages invaded her already troubled mind. She was young, but she remembered how it affected her mothers’ nevertheless. Her vision became blurred, tears gathering in her eyes. She then felt two arms hugging her. She didn’t even realize that Hope had entered the restroom. Penelope turned a bit in her arms and started to cry in her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok. Let it all out.” Hope said softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, how are you feeling Jo?” Lizzie asked when Josie was eating her lunch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not as hungry as earlier.” Josie answered, taking a sip of her water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not talking about that.” Lizzie said, rolling her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m scared, anxious, but I try to keep in mind that I’m surrounded by professionals who know what they do. I know that medicine has its limits, but I don’t think I’m in a critical state. If we had waited longer before coming here, the situation would probably be different.” Josie said sincerely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope situations like that won’t happen too often during this pregnancy because it’s scary as hell.” Lizzie said with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I agree. I wasn’t expecting this at all.” Josie admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When we were on our way here, I was afraid of what I was going to see when I arrived. I didn’t know if you were going to be conscious…between life and death…” Lizzie said sadly. “I was scared that the last thing I ever said to you was a vomiting emoji that I sent you in reaction to your disgusting food combination you sent me yesterday.” Lizzie said with a shaky laugh, her eyes tearing up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie smiled at her and wrapped her arm around her shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you.” Josie whispered, stroking her back tenderly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you more and I promise you I’ll never complain about your disgusting cravings again.” Lizzie promised her with an emotional voice, hugging her sister tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't make a promise you know you won't keep.” Josie said with a soft laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know…your cravings are really disgusting sometimes.” Lizzie said with a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I assure you they’re delicious.” Josie said, pulling away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll try them once baby is out, you’ll see I’m right.” Lizzie said, putting her hand on her sister’s baby bump and gently stroking it with her thumb. “And you Mini Posie, stay strong ok.” Lizzie said with a sweet voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mini Posie?” Josie asked with a soft laugh, rolling her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your ship name.” Lizzie answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know Lizzie, I connected the dots, but it’s just funny that you give </span>
  <em>
    <span>us</span>
  </em>
  <span> a ship name.” Josie said with an amused smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not? You’re an epic couple. We’re all epic couples who deserve ship names.” Lizzie said, raising her arms in the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie rolled her eyes. Lizzie was so dramatic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is yours and Hope’s nickname?” Josie asked curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hizzie, obviously.” Lizzie answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?” Caroline asked, entering the room with Alaric, both having coffee in hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our ship names.” Lizzie answered, looking at her mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Teenagers.” Alaric said with an amused laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you feeling Honey? Are you starting to feel pain again?” Caroline asked, approaching the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A little, but it's too early to get another dose.” Josie answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you still tired?” Alaric asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes and I need to pee.” Josie answered, grimacing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then go pee Honey.” Caroline said with a soft laugh. “Do you need help to go?” Caroline asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe.” Josie answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll help you. Will you finish this after?” Caroline asked, putting her tray on her bedside table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m done.” Josie answered, shaking her head and sitting on the edge of the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get rid of this then.” Alaric said, putting his coffee on the bedside table and leaving with the tray.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to support you?” Caroline asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, please.” Josie answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caroline wrapped her arm under her armpit and helped her get up. Lizzie followed them into the bathroom with the IV stand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh God, my body is really tired right now.” Josie sighed once she was sitting on the toilet, out of breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s normal. You’re fighting the infection.” Caroline said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stood in front of her while she was peeing and Josie leaned into her. Caroline hugged her tenderly, rubbing her upper back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it still burning when you pee?” Caroline asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Josie whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to cuddle in bed with me after?” Caroline asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, please Mom.” Josie answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem Honey.” Caroline said with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penelope had cried for a moment and, when she calmed down, she and Hope returned to the table. Penelope talked to them a bit about her fears, her worries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for being here Guys. I know you all had planned funnier things to do today.” Penelope said gratefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course we’re here Pen. Family is more important than anything.” Jed said, putting his hand on her shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still, it means a lot.” Penelope said sincerely. “You all came in a heartbeat. It warms my heart to know that my child will be surrounded by people like that.” Penelope said with a smile. “If they survive this.” Penelope said sadly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t think about that. Have faith.” MG said reassuringly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My parents had faith too.” Penelope said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had told them about her siblings. Jed of course knew, but he didn’t tell the others about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all looked at each other, not knowing how to answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, I have faith, ok, and I try to stay positive, but I can’t act like the worst couldn’t happen. I'm trying to prepare myself for it, even though I’m not doing a very good job.” Penelope said with a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When your parents lost their babies, it was because they weren’t viable, but your baby is. As long as they’re not affected in any kind of way by the infection, they’re going to be alright.” Hope reasonned with her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but the possible complications are…” Penelope said, closing her eyes and not finishing her sentence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there something you would like to do to take your mind off the situation a bit?” Jed asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I just want to go back to Josie.” Penelope answered, shaking her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, we’ll pay the bill and then we’ll go.” MG said.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Update on my organic chemistry exam : I studied way too much for the level of difficulty of the exam 😂 I had like 45 minutes to review my answers 😂 </p><p>Next chapter's title is "12 pounds, ouch…" 😆</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0134"><h2>134. 12 pounds, ouch…</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! It's a long one!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Penelope was sitting on a chair, staring up at the ceiling. Josie was sleeping in her mother’s arms, the boys hadn’t entered the room, not wanting to risk waking Josie up, Lizzie, Hope and Alaric had left too for the same reason. Josie didn’t have another dose of paracetamol yet, so it was better if she slept during the wait.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope didn’t know where they all went, but she didn’t really care. She just wanted to have news, a glimmer of hope. As if the universe were fulfilling her wish, the door opened. Penelope got up off her chair and approached the person who was there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miss Saltzman is sleeping?” The man asked in a low voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Penelope answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would like to talk to her parents.” The man said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Her mother is sleeping too and her father is somewhere in the hospital.” Penelope said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, I’ll come back in half an hour.” The man said, about to leave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait. If you have results, you can say them to me.” Penelope said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not allowed to say those results to anyone besides Miss Saltzman or her parents.” The man clarified.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m her girlfriend.” Penelope said, seeming desperate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man seemed to hesitate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s carrying our child. Please.” Penelope begged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know if Miss Saltzman would allow me to say this to you.” The man said, seeming uncertain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course she would. Please, I need to know if they’re in danger or not.” Penelope begged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok.” The man accepted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you so much.” Penelope said gratefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m the radiologist who read and reported on your girlfriend’s kidney ultrasound.” The radiologist said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And? Do you have good news?” Penelope asked with worried eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, there’s no worrying damage to her kidneys, so she won’t need surgery.” The radiologist answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Penelope asked with a relieved expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, we’ll do another ultrasound once we know exactly what antibiotics we should give her to make sure the antibiotics she has now were strong enough to avoid other damage, but these results are encouraging.” The radiologist assured her. “I’ll let you announce it to them, but, if they have questions, they can call me on this number.” The radiologist said, giving her a card with his phone number and the coordinates of his office. “Or they can come to see me at my office. I’m here till 8 pm.” The radiologist said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, I’ll let them know.” Penelope said with a nod, putting the card in her pocket. “Thank you so much. I needed good news.” Penelope said gratefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s my pleasure. Good evening.” The radiologist said before leaving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope let out a relieved sigh and proceeded to text the others to let them know.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where are we going Ric?” MG asked curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know a miracle cure for a stressful situation in hospital.” Alaric answered, pushing big doors. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“OMG, look Lizzie.” Hope squealed, pointing at one of the signs near the doors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was written </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nursery</span>
  </em>
  <span>. They all became really excited. They arrived in front of a room in which there were a dozen hospital cribs. Large windows allowed them to see inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“OMG, they are all so cute.” Lizzie squealed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re so tiny. I can’t believe the little tadpole will be so tiny when they arrive.” MG said in adoration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at that baby boy. He’s not that tiny.” Jed said with a laugh, pointing at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, don’t make fun of him.” Landon said, slapping his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not making fun of him. He’s still cute.” Jed said in defense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“12 pounds, ouch…” Lizzie read the weight, grimacing. “If your mother gave birth to you naturally Alexander…wow.” Lizzie said with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was 13 pounds.” Jed said, looking at her. “Yeah, that’s why I don’t have any siblings.” Jed said with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh God…” Hope said, grimacing and imagining the pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They thought I was going to be 10 pounds max.” Jed said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What a great surprise.” Kaleb said sarcastically, laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me.” A nurse said, arriving with a baby in her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They cleared the way and the nurse entered the room. She put the baby down in an empty crib.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“OMG, this baby is only 2 hours old.” Lizzie said, melting when she saw the information that the nurse put on the baby’s card on its crib.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes, some babies started to cry and the nurses took them to give them the care they needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, babies are cute, but they cry too.” Alaric said with a laugh, remembering the time the twins were babies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We let the parents take care of that.” Jed said with a shrug. “Ouch…” Jed whined when Lizzie slapped him on the arm.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Guys, I just received a text from Penelope. Apparently, there is good news about the kidney ultrasound.” Alaric said, looking at his phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What good news?” Lizzie asked, being all ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh, they’ll have to do another ultrasound once she’ll have more specific antibiotics, but for now her kidneys don’t have damage that would require surgery.” Alaric answered, reading the text.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, do we still have to worry?” MG asked, not really knowing what that meant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I’ll go talk to the radiologist to know more.” Alaric answered, Penelope having sent him his coordinates. “You can stay here, but don’t do anything stupid.” Alaric warned them seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll be good Dad, don’t worry.” Lizzie assured him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, don’t worry.” Hope said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alaric walked away, sighing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I miss the time I could all still believe you without a doubt.” Alaric said with a dramatic sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone but Penelope and Caroline had left the hospital for the night. With the news about the ultrasound, they were much less worried. The majority of the night went well, but, around 3 am, the paracetamol started to be less efficient and Josie couldn’t have another dose before 2 hours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie was curled up in the bed and was in a lot of pain. She was really tense and Penelope didn’t know what to do to make her feel better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Penny, it hurts.” Josie cried, burying her face into her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only time Josie called her Penny was when Josie had really really bad period cramps one time when they were first dating, so Penelope knew Josie was in a lot of pain right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Penelope said, hugging her and looking at Caroline, feeling helpless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caroline put her hands on her daughter’s hair to stroke it softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your fever seems worse than this morning.” Caroline said in a worried tone, noticing the difference right away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it normal?” Penelope asked, worried to death. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caroline beeped and that didn’t reassure Penelope at all. Josie was too out of it to realize the situation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” The nurse assigned to Josie for the night asked, entering the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s in a lot of pain and her fever seems high.” Caroline answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The nurse took an unused thermometer in a drawer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to take your temperature Josie, so it might be uncomfortable.” The nurse said, lowering Josie’s panties.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie didn’t really realize what the nurse was doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“102,5°F.” The nurse informed them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She was at 102°F this morning.” Penelope said, even more worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to do some tests to make sure that the infection didn’t get worse and that the baby isn’t suffering from the fever.” The nurse said, pulling up Josie’s panties. “It could happen that her body isn’t responding to the antibiotics we gave her.” The nurse informed them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope’s eyes went wide. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So she could have serious damage to her kidneys?” Penelope asked, dreading the answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be back fast.” The nurse said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope’s breathing started to get really fast and the girl felt a lot of pressure in her chest. She was shaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Penelope, look at me.” Caroline said, locking her eyes with hers. “Take deep breaths.” Caroline said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew Penelope was on the verge of having a panic attack. Penelope tried to take deep breaths, but she couldn’t do it. The pressure in her chest was only increasing and her breathing, only accelerating. Josie’s cries and whines weren’t helping her stay calm either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only a couple of minutes after the nurse left, she came back with other people. They told Penelope to get off the bed and one of the nurses took care of calming her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing to her?” Penelope asked with a shaky voice, looking in Josie’s direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was laying on her back and Caroline was reassuring her while the hospital staff were doing their job. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re checking her vitals and the baby’s. The radiologist is on his way to make another kidney ultrasound.” The nurse answered. “We’re also going to do another blood test to make another blood culture.” The nurse informed her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I’m going to throw up.” Josie said, leaning on the side of the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caroline caught the bowl nearby and put it under Josie’s mouth before she started to throw up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want some water Josie?” A nurse asked once she was done throwing up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie nodded weakly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s going to be cold.” The OB-GYN warned her before starting the ultrasound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope and Josie immediately became calmer when they heard the baby’s heartbeat. The raven haired witch got up from her seat to go see the baby on the screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“While everyone is stressed about the situation, your baby is just chilling.” The OB-GYN said with a soft laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re ok?” Penelope asked, the pressure in her chest decreasing a lot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re not affected at all by the fever. We’ll do our best to keep it that way.” The OB-GYN answered. “We’ll keep an eye on you and baby until we’re sure that you’re both safe. The kidney ultrasound should tell us more about your state.” The OB-GYN informed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When is she going to have specific antibiotics?” Penelope asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With luck, maybe tomorrow early afternoon.” The nurse assigned to Josie answered. “But it’s possible that the antibiotics she has now are working, but that her higher fever is only caused by the natural reaction of your body fighting the infection.” The nurse said, trying to reassure them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing for her pain and her fever?” Caroline asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We wait till the next dose. We have other protocols if the baby starts suffering from the fever though, so it’s why we’re going to keep a close eye on their state.” The nurse explained. “We’ll use cold clothes to make her more comfortable.” The nurse added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope reached for Josie’s hand and the brunette looked at her with tired eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m here Baby.” Penelope said with a reassuring smile, holding her hand delicately not to cause pain where the needle was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the first time Penelope was calling her Baby in their relationship and it made her feel safe. She nodded her head softly, trying to have a strong face, but she failed. Penelope rubbed her shoulder gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Josie, I need you to tell me if the pain you’re feeling right now is the same or worse than earlier.” The nurse said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s really similar, but it’s harder to handle.” Josie said, her voice shaking a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, it should be better once the fever is no longer so exhausting.” The nurse said before going to get the clothes and the cold water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know it’s not a happy moment, but do you want a picture of the ultrasound?” The OB-GYN asked them with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, please. It’s the only positive thing in this situation.” Josie answered, looking at the screen with tender eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wished she could enjoy more the fact that their baby looked even more like a baby now, but the only thing that mattered to her at that moment was that their baby was chilling like nothing was happening.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>2 years ago, my life was competely changed by my cousin/nephew 🥰🥰🥰</p><p>Next chapter's title is "Why am I such a good sister?"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0135"><h2>135. Why am I such a good sister?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! I didn't realize how long it was!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You should try to sleep Penelope. You barely slept today.” Caroline said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know if I’ll be able to sleep.” Penelope admitted, stroking Josie’s forehead with her thumb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette finally had her new dose and it didn’t take long before she fell asleep. They had succeeded to make her more comfortable during the wait, but the cold cloths were nothing compared to the paracetamol.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The radiologist said that it didn’t seem like her state got worse.” Caroline reminded her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But he still has to read the images further.” Penelope replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caroline sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Penelope, it’s clear that your body is tired. Listen to it.” Caroline said seriously, putting her hand on her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not that I don’t want to sleep. I just won’t be able to.” Penelope said, looking at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop being so stubborn and go to bed.” Caroline ordered with her motherly look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope got up off her chair and walked around the bed to go lay beside Josie, mumbling at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy now?” Penelope asked with an annoyed tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Close your eyes and then I’ll be happy.” Caroline answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope sighed and closed her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You see, it’s not working.” Penelope said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shuu…” Caroline shushed her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later, Penelope’s breathing became more regular, a sign that she was asleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kids…” Caroline whispered to herself with an amused smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you call me?!” Lizzie asked with a frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To be honest, we didn’t have time to think about calling anyone. Anyway, it wouldn’t have changed anything.” Caroline answered. “It was a stressful situation, but turns out it was only the natural response of her body.” Caroline explained to her daughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we sure about that?” Lizzie asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If there is no other damage to her kidneys, the chances that the infection reached her blood are low. The antibiotics seem to work.” Caroline answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is she awake?” Lizzie asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No and Penelope neither. It was hard to convince that one to sleep, so we won’t wake them up.” Caroline answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, I’ll go in the waiting room, but text me when they’re awake.” Lizzie insisted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course Honey.” Caroline said.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Girls, I heard that you had a big night, so I went to buy you your favorite croissants.” Lizzie said, giving them the bag after she entered the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you!” Josie squealed in excitement, snatching the bag from her hands and opening it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You seem hungry.” Penelope said with an amused laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You better eat yours fast because it might disappear.” Josie warned her with her mouth full.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok, you can eat it if you want it.” Penelope said, shrugging.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Penelope, eat it.” Caroline said with an authoritarian tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to starve to death because I don’t eat a croissant.” Penelope mumbled to herself, taking her croissant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You haven't had breakfast yet?” Lizzie asked her sister.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I ate breakfast, but hospital breakfasts aren’t really made for a pregnant girl.” Josie answered, devouring her croissant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have the results of the urine culture yet?” Lizzie asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not yet, but it’s 10 am and the nurse said we could have them in the early afternoon, so we shouldn't have to wait very long.” Caroline answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And they came to check the baby’s vitals a few minutes ago and they were alright.” Josie said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crap, I missed the chance to see them because I went to buy you croissants.” Lizzie cursed. “Why am I such a good sister?” Lizzie sighed dramatically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie let out a soft laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The others are at school?” Josie asked, taking a sip of her water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, they prefer to wait there for news. It’s less stressful than in hospital.” Lizzie answered. “And it’s easier for you to relax if there aren’t too many people here.” Lizzie added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did your mothers bring your laptop yesterday?” Josie asked, looking at her girlfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Penelope answered with a nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could we watch a movie or something to pass time?” Josie asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good idea. Lizzie, pass me my laptop in the bag over there.” Penelope said, pointing at the bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What am I? Your servant.” Lizzie mumbled, but still doing what she had been told. “Can I at least watch something with you?” Lizzie asked, walking back to the bed with the laptop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here, take my chair Honey.” Caroline said, getting up and kissing her forehead. “I’m going to go for a walk in the hospital.” Caroline informed the girls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, let’s start the complex task of choosing which movie to watch.” Penelope said, taking the laptop from Lizzie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie groaned. She forgot about that.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Penelope, I’m hungry.” Josie said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lizzie, can you get the box of crackers in the bag?” Penelope asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lizzie left because we wouldn’t stop making out.” Josie reminded her, looking at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.” Penelope remembered, getting off the bed. “Do you want other things?” Penelope asked, reaching for the box in the bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Josie answered. “Don’t make comments about the fact that I ate lunch just 30 minutes ago.” Josie said when Penelope gave her the box.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I wasn’t going to.” Penelope said with a soft smile, leaning in to kiss her. “You just want a reason to be mad at me, so I’ll do something to make up for it. What could you want me to do?” Penelope asked, tapping her chin with her index, thinking. “Let me guess, you want me to rub your feet.” Penelope guessed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie moved her feet to show her that she was right. Penelope sat at Josie’s feet and put them on her lap before starting to rub one. Josie closed the laptop, closed her eyes and smiled, relaxing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you realize that, sooner than we think, you won’t see your feet anymore?” Penelope asked with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes and you’ll have to put my shoes on my feet for me.” Josie said with a smile, putting her hands on her baby bump. “You’ll also have to rub my feet all the time because they’ll be swollen and you won’t have the right to complain because you’re the reason why my feet are going to be swollen.” Josie added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’m the reason why you won’t be able to find a comfortable position to sleep or why the baby won’t stop kicking, keeping you awake.” Penelope added with playful eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You learn so fast.” Josie said with a content sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Girls.” Gabrielle said, entering the room along with a man, the emergency doctor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie opened her eyes and looked at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it time to check on the baby again?” Josie asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, we’re here to give you your new antibiotics.” Gabrielle answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The urine culture is done.” Penelope said with relieved eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah and we also have the results of the first blood culture. The infection hadn’t reached your blood at that time. We still have to wait for the results of the second blood culture to be sure and to see if the antibiotics are efficient, but I’m pretty confident that everything should be alright for you and the baby.” The emergency doctor informed them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long am I going to stay here?” Josie asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A few days to be sure that you don’t get dehydrated and that you’re responding well to treatment. We’ll explain to you what will happen when you return home in due course.” The emergency doctor answered while Gabrielle was changing her antibiotics.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After the night we just passed, I needed this kind of news.” Penelope said with a relieved smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Believe me when I say that I love to bring good news to my patients.” The emergency doctor said with a soft laugh. “Do you know where your parents are?” The emergency doctor asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re in the waiting room with my sister.” Josie answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, if you don’t have questions, I’ll go announce the results to them.” The emergency doctor said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No questions, thank you.” Josie said gratefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The emergency doctor left and Gabrielle finished to change the antibiotics.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you need to go to the bathroom now Josie?” Gabrielle asked softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thinking about it, yes.” Josie answered with a soft laugh. “But you’ll continue the foot massage after.” Josie said with a serious look at her girlfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course Baby.” Penelope said with a smirk, knowing the effect it would have on her girlfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And, indeed, it changed Josie’s serious expression into a tender expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, everyone, pause the game.” Hope said, getting up from her seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Jed asked, pausing the game and looking at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just got a text from Josie. Unless Josie is not responding well to the treatment, it’s practically certain that Josie and the baby are going to be ok.” Hope answered with a big smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boys all looked at each other and then got up, cheering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You see, I told you all we just had to have faith.” MG said with a victorious smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This news deserves celebration.” Jed said, heading towards his mini fridge and getting a beer out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First, it’s the afternoon Jed. Second, how did you even succeed to bring alcohol into your room?” Hope asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not even hard.” Jed assured her, opening his beer and taking a sip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want one too.” MG said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jed threw one to him. When all the boys, even Landon, had one, they all looked at Hope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck it, give me one too.” Hope said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boys cheered her.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Guys, I’m back.” Lizzie said, entering Jed and Landon’s room around 7 pm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie stopped dead in track, stunned, when she saw them playing video games and laughing like crazy at literally nothing. It was clear that they were drunk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Babe! Come here! Take a beer with us!” Hope exclaimed really loudly when she saw her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like you took more than one beer.” Lizzie said with a laugh, approaching them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were celebrating the good news.” MG said, raising his beer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right. Cheers at Josie and the baby!” Jed exclaimed before hiccupping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’m the best at car races while being drunk.” Landon said with a goofy smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Surprising, I know.” Rafael said with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I know I’m not the best at video games, but I’m not that bad, ok Brother.” Landon said, shoving him a little with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, join us. I’m sure there’s still a beer around here…somewhere.” Hope said, getting up to look around, but stumbling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah, stay seated.” Lizzie said with a soft laugh, supporting her and sitting her down. “I think I’ll stay sober…to make sure that you don’t do something stupid.” Lizzie said, looking at the gang. “And to make sure that my parents don’t see you in that state.” Lizzie added with a laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The future parents were relaxing in Josie’s hospital bed, cuddling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you.” Penelope whispered in Josie’s ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.” Josie whispered with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, never scare me that way again.” Penelope whispered, kissing her cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were really scared?” Josie asked, looking at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feared the worst, yes.” Penelope answered, looking into her eyes. “Even though I tried to stay positive, I couldn’t help it.” Penelope admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know you’re stuck with me forever.” Josie reminded her with a lopsided smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know it doesn’t mean anything.” Penelope said with a sad smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie put her hands on Penelope’s cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise you I’ll try my best not to scare you that way too often.” Josie promised her sincerely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It applies to you too, Little Spud. Never scare me that way again.” Penelope said, putting her hand on Josie’s baby bump and looking at it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They probably won’t listen to you, especially if they have inherited their mama’s pride and stubbornness.” Josie said jokingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you weren’t on a drip, I would tickle you.” Penelope said with playful eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? You don’t like the fact that I’m saying the truth. Don’t worry, if I didn’t like your stubbornness, I wouldn’t be having your baby.” Josie assured her with playful eyes. “I always knew you were a stubborn girl, but I got the confirmation when you wouldn’t let me pay anything when you brought me on our first date.” Josie said, remembering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What kind of girl I would’ve looked like if I had let my date pay for the bill?” Penelope asked, defending herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie shook her head with a soft laugh, burying her face in the crook of Penelope’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Paying for the damage I had accidently done on that guy’s car isn’t exactly what I would call a restaurant bill.” Josie said in Penelope’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Puncturing the tires of a guy’s car because he tried to flirt with me isn’t exactly what I would call accidental.” Penelope replied with an amused smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shuu…” Josie shushed her with an amused smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To be honest, given your love for fire, I’m surprised you didn’t burn his car.” Penelope admitted with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And risk ending this date by being chased by locals with their torches and pitchforks on fire because I’m a witch, no thank you.” Josie said with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It would’ve been an epic date.” Penelope said with an amused shrug.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter's title is "Mission : Making sure that Josie comes back home warm and dry"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0136"><h2>136. Mission : Making sure that Josie comes back home warm and dry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>8 days later</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>When they were sure that Josie’s treatment was working and that the infection didn’t have time to reach her blood, Lizzie and Hope went back to New Orleans, MG and Kaleb went back to see Kaleb’s family and Jed, Landon and Rafael went back to Jed’s house. Josie was discharged from the hospital 5 days after receiving the first dose of her new antibiotics and she had to take the same antibiotics orally for 10 days, so until July 6. After only one day of treatment, Josie’s symptoms had disappeared. She would have to have more regular urine tests to make sure that another urinary tract infection wouldn’t go under the radar. Also, if she continued to respond well to treatment, they could still go to Disney without problem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The future parents had taken it easy during their time alone, or rather Penelope had insisted that they took it easy even though Josie said to her that she was feeling fine. There was also something running through Penelope’s mind. She still had to figure out what she was going to do about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s so nice that your parents asked us to do the grocery for them.” Josie said with a big smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s amazing.” Penelope mumbled to herself, but Josie still heard her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awww…you’re sulking because your mothers made me leave the house.” Josie teased with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope turned and looked at her with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haha, really funny.” Penelope said. “But can you blame me for wanting my pregnant girlfriend, who has a really serious infection, to rest?” Penelope asked, leaning on the handle of the grocery cart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pen, the treatment is working, I no longer have any symptoms and I’m feeling absolutely fine, you know it.” Josie reminded her with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know, I’m overprotective.” Penelope said with a dramatic sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Once we get home, we’ll cuddle on the couch and relax. How about that?” Josie asked, snuggling into her side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like a perfect plan.” Penelope said with a satisfied smile. “What is the next thing on the list?” Penelope asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh, milk.” Josie answered, looking at the list. “Honestly, I would’ve thought that you would be more excited to show your sexy pregnant girlfriend off to everybody.” Josie admitted, biting her bottom lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I assure you that I have no problem with that.” Penelope assured her, eyeing her up and down. “I’ll never get tired of these overalls.” Penelope said, biting her bottom lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And now I really look pregnant. I don’t just look fat.” Josie said, putting her hands on her baby bump.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You never looked fat.” Penelope replied with a soft laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, now it really looks like it’s a baby in there and not all the cravings that I ate. Do you prefer if I say it that way?” Josie asked with a laugh, looking at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so annoying sometimes.” Penelope said, shaking her head with an amused smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, I can have all the privileges related to pregnancy.” Josie said with a big smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s just on TV that pregnant women get those privileges you talk about.” Penelope admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just watch and see.” Josie said with determined eyes, walking in a direction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope watched her with curious eyes, wondering what she was going to do. Josie was in an aisle and looked like she was looking for something. Penelope was waiting, slightly confused. When a man in his thirsties arrived besides Josie soon after, Penelope was impressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I help you?” The man asked Josie, who had a hand on her baby bump, showing even more that she was pregnant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t reach the box of crackers over there.” Josie answered, pointing the last shelf.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, let me help you. Here.” The man said, giving it to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you so much.” Josie said with a big smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I help you with anything else?” The man asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, thank you.” Josie answered, walking away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you do it?” Penelope asked, impressed. “You were clearly tall enough to reach that.” Penelope said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He didn’t see the height, he just saw the baby bump.” Josie said with a shrug, smiling victoriously at Penelope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s like a superpower.” Penelope said with an amused smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve understood everything.” Josie said before kissing her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope smiled into the kiss and put her hands on Josie’s hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, we have to finish doing the grocery shopping.” Penelope said with soft eyes when they pulled away, wandering her hands on Josie’s back tenderly. “And, just to be clear, when I’m there, you ask </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> and only </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> when you need help.” Penelope clarified.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awww…are you jealous because that man helped me?” Josie teased her with an amused smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No…” Penelope said unconvincingly, becoming red because of Josie’s teasing.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you need bags?” The cashier asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Josie answered, showing her their reusable bags. “#Savingtheplanet.” Josie whispered to Penelope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope let out a soft laugh. She was so adorable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll start packing.” Josie said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No…” Penelope said, stopping her. “You, you go sit on the bench right there.” Penelope said, pointing at the bench.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh God, could you take her?” Josie asked the cashier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cashier let out a laugh and continued what she was doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jojo…” Penelope insisted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, ok, fine. I don’t even like packing anyway.” Josie said, raising her arms in surrender.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie sat on the bench and looked at Penelope paying the bill and then packing with a smile. Penelope was throwing glances her way and seemed satisfied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re happy that I didn’t exhaust myself packing the grocery.” Josie said, getting up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Penelope said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie rolled her eyes. Suddenly, it started raining hard outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we’ll wait a few minutes.” Penelope said, looking out the big windows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie sat back on the bench and Penelope stood beside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t steal the place for some else.” Penelope said when Josie looked at her with an expression saying </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why aren’t you sitting with me?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Josie rolled her eyes. Pretty much everyone was waiting to see if the rain would calm down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we can’t stay here forever.” Josie said, getting up after a few minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, I’ll go approach the car.” Penelope said, stopping her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie groaned and sat back on the bench, watching the cart. After 10 minutes, Josie was really starting to wonder where the fuck Penelope was. She got up and walked to the doors with the cart, trying to see if she saw their minivan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Penelope, where were you?” Josie asked when Penelope entered, all soaked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I went to buy an umbrella in the store right next to the grocery store.” Penelope answered, pulling the umbrella out from under her T-shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you use it?” Josie asked with a confused expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to be sure it would be dry for you.” Penelope answered, opening it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope put it above Josie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on.” Penelope said, gesturing for Josie to advance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The grocery.” Josie said, pointing to the cart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take care of that once you’re warm in the car.” Penelope said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie sighed and let Penelope guide her to the minivan that was parked just against the sidewalk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Penelope, the umbrella is big enough for both of us.” Josie informed as Penelope got soaked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t care.” Penelope said, opening the passenger side door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie sat in the car and Penelope gave her the umbrella.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you need this more…” Josie started to say when Penelope closed the door. “…than I do.” Josie sighed, closing the umbrella.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie observed Penelope who was getting even more soaked putting the bags in the minivan trunk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you happy now?” Josie asked when Penelope sat on the driver seat, completely soaked from head to toes, her hair sticking to her skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Penelope answered before starting the car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie sighed. It was a chance that she loved Penelope a lot because…argh…she could be annoying sometimes.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened to you Mija?” Trini asked with wide eyes when Penelope entered the house with bags in her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mission : Making sure that Josie comes back home warm and dry.” Penelope answered, putting the bags down. “Josie, I told you to stay in the car.” Penelope said, turning around and seeing Josie enter the house with the rest of the bags.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t get pneumonia because I was in the rain for a few seconds. Chill.” Josie said, rolling her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you’re pregnant.” Penelope and Kimberly replied at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie and Trini looked at each other, rolling their eyes. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ah, Penelope 😂</p><p>Next chapter's title is "Do you want to be part of the Bros, yes or no?"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0137"><h2>137. Do you want to be part of the Bros, yes or no?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Penelope, you’re sure this couldn’t wait tomorrow?” MG asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re leaving Friday and I want to be sure to have enough time to find what I want to find.” Penelope answered, driving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m intrigued.” Jed said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want to find? And why do you need us?” MG asked, curious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I suppose it’s a secret since Lizzie isn’t here.” Landon said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“True, but it’s not the only reason why she isn’t here. It’s between me and my Boys.” Penelope said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, what am I here for? Decoration?” Hope asked from the passenger seat, annoyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re part of the Boys too.” Penelope answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you say the Bros instead? It’s more inclusive.” Hope said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, you’re part of the Bros then.” Penelope said, rolling her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But…maybe we could find a better name then the Bros.” Hope said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to be part of the Bros, yes or no?” Penelope asked, a little annoyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, I want to.” Hope answered rapidly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then just…stop talking about it, ok.” Penelope said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we be sure that Hope won’t say the secret to Lizzie though?” Jed asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you can be sure. I can keep a secret.” Hope said, seeming offended by the remark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even if Lizzie proposed you something…let’s say…to which you wouldn’t be able to say no?” Penelope asked, looking at her out of the corner of her eye with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, I have restraint! I’m loyal. You can trust me.” Hope assured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, I trust you.” Penelope said with a satisfied nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what is it?” Landon asked, excited to know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be patient, we’re almost there.” Penelope answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chocolate?” Landon asked when they were in the mall and approached a chocolate store.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Penelope answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pastry?” Jed asked when they approached a pastry store.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Penelope answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clothes?” MG asked when they approached a clothing store.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Penelope answered with a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Coffee?” Hope asked when they approached a coffee shop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope stopped and turned to look at her friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you all stop naming what is in every store we pass by? Just be patient for fucks sake.” Penelope groaned, annoyed at their childishness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry.” They all said with sheepish smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ouuu…jewelry.” Hope said when they entered a jewelry shop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, it can’t be…” MG said with a big smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, how can I help you?” A seller asked them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m looking for a promise ring.” Penelope answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“OMG, OMG, OMG.” MG said, jumping on the spot, as excited as a little kid on Christmas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His friends looked at him with wide eyes and amused smiles while the other people in the store, including the refined seller, looked at him as if he was crazy. MG cleared his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, it’s just that I’m really excited about that.” MG said with an embarrassed smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Follow me.” The seller said, gesturing for Penelope to follow him. “Is it for a he or a she?” The seller asked, going behind the counter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A she.” Penelope answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, I have a few models here.” The seller said, putting a tray with rings on the counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those are all under 50$.” Penelope said with a frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since you seem to be a student, I just assume that…” The seller started to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a Park, so show me the promise ring you would show to adults.” Penelope said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” The seller said, putting the tray away and taking out another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s so exciting.” Hope said, excited at the view of all those rings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When are you going to give it to her?” Jed asked curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On our trip, but I don’t know when yet. I’ll probably let the moment come to me.” Penelope answered, starting to look at the rings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One grand, Damn.” MG said with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a bit too much. I want something simpler, more Josie.” Penelope said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope so because it’s a lot of money.” MG said with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, they’re pretty much all expensive.” Hope said with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing is too expensive for my girl.” Penelope said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you want, I have a tablet on which you can see, for example, the different stones you can have on the different models of rings.” The seller proposed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, I would like to see that, thank you.” Penelope said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They are also models on which you can add engravings.” The seller said, giving her the tablet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amazing, that’s what I want.” Penelope said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go see other clients, but call for me if you need help.” The seller said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, thank you.” Penelope said. “Let’s go sit there.” Penelope said, pointing at a bench in the shop and going to sit on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, are you sure you’re ready for the big step Cousin?” Jed asked, putting his hand on her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not the big step yet. I’m not asking her to marry me.” Penelope answered with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still, giving a promise ring is a big move. It’s a promise that you will always love her and commit to her.” Kaleb said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there really a doubt that I wouldn’t keep that promise?” Penelope asked with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know what could happen. Imagine if Josie had the most disgusting craving known to Earth. Even worse, imagine if that craving never disappeared. Would you regret your choice?” Hope asked jokingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never.” Penelope answered with a smile. “I knew from the beginning that she would be my one and only and everything that happened since then just confirmed it. Now, she’s carrying our baby, probably the first of many other Park-Saltzman, and we’re living together…kinda.” Penelope said with a soft laugh. “I know we'll overcome everything that crosses our path, as long as we are together.” Penelope said with a soft smile. “So no, I would never regret my choice if Josie had the most disgusting craving on Earth.” Penelope said with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what I thought.” Hope said with a laugh. “So, do you have any idea what you want for a ring?” Hope asked curiously, kneeling behind her on the bench, wrapping her arms around her neck and looking over her shoulder to see the tablet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Move Mikaelson.” Penelope said, trying to shove her away with her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Hope said, shaking her head. “Look, this one is pretty.” Hope said, clicking on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe for your Blondie, but not for my Josie.” Penelope said, returning on the page with all the rings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about this one?” Jed asked, clicking on the ring he was talking about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, I’m the one who clicks, understood?” Penelope asked, looking at her friends with an annoyed sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at that one.” Landon said soon after, clicking on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope sighed.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>😏😏😏 Is there something gayest than giving a promise ring?</p><p>Next chapter's title is "You know, my aunt Freya met Emily Dickinson"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0138"><h2>138. You know, my aunt Freya met Emily Dickinson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“My God, Mini Posie popped out in a week.” Lizzie said with a laugh when she saw Josie’s baby bump. “Look at that, you’re so cute.” Lizzie said with a smil</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Josie said with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie hugged her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you feeling Jo? You still take your antibiotics, right?” Lizzie asked, rubbing her back tenderly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I still take them Lizzie…and my girlfriend is Penelope Park.” Josie reminded her. “And I feel good…just like I told you every day when you called me during your trip.” Josie said with a soft laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What kind of twin would I be if I didn’t worry about you?” Lizzie asked, pulling away and putting her hands on her cheeks. “Pregnancy glow isn’t a myth.” Lizzie assured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I have glowing skin, but I have other unpleasant things that start to appear on my skin too.” Josie said with a discouraged laugh. “Soon my skin routine won’t be enough.” Josie said with a groan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you’re always going to be beautiful and, if someone says something about it, I’ll take care of them.” Lizzie assured her, putting her hands on her hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie let out a laugh and shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, you have to tell me everything about your trip.” Josie said, taking Lizzie’s hand and bringing her towards the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, is there something suspicious on the bed?” Lizzie asked, stopping dead in her tracks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We just came back to school and the bed was clean before that, so no.” Josie answered with a giggle. “So, Hope’s family still likes you?” Josie asked, lying on the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Lizzie answered with a laugh, lying next to her. “Anyway, who wouldn’t like me? I’m so lovable.” Lizzie bragged jokingly. “And Nik </span>
  <em>
    <span>loves</span>
  </em>
  <span> me. He didn’t want me to leave. For a first experience with a young child, I think I crushed it.” Lizzie said with a satisfied smile. “And Hope and I gave him the best birthday gift.” Lizzie said with a big smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, I saw the photos Freya posted. You’re sure he isn’t too young for a mini electric car for kids?” Josie asked with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’ll use it when he’s old enough. When we saw it, we couldn’t just let it there. It’s a BMW.” Lizzie answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok.” Josie said with a giggle, shaking her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Freya and Rebekah showed me photos and videos from when Hope was young. She was so cute.” Lizzie said, still melting at the memory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It will make cute babies.” Josie said, nudging her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course it will make cute babies, obviously.” Lizzie said, pointing herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop.” Josie said with a laugh, shoving her a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What else did you do?” Josie asked curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We ate a lot of food.” Lizzie answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too.” Josie said, laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie laughed at her comment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hope showed me around. New Orleans is a beautiful city.” Lizzie added. “Next time, you and Park should come too.” Lizzie said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s surely in our plans to go visit Hope’s hometown, but I don’t know when though.” Josie said, putting her hand on her baby bump.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you more tired these days?” Lizzie asked softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really. I’m less tired than before actually, but I read that it’s normal in the second trimester.” Josie answered. “The tiredness will come back in the third trimester though.” Josie said with a sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you won’t be able to find a comfortable position and the baby won’t stop kicking.” Lizzie added with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't discourage me.” Josie said with a laugh, slapping her slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, it will be ok.” Lizzie assured her more seriously, turning on her side and stroking Josie’s arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Josie said, looking at her. “And I know that it will be more than worth it in the end.” Josie added with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think you’ll want to live it again?” Lizzie asked curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably, but I don’t know. Let’s see how I react to childbirth first.” Josie answered, laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we’ll see.” Lizzie agreed, laughing too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you, has my pregnancy discouraged you so far?” Josie asked curiously, turning on her side, facing Lizzie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but I wouldn’t be pregnant right now though. You’re really courageous to do it while you’re still in high school.” Lizzie answered sincerely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m sure I’ll have my share of highs and lows.” Josie said with a soft laugh. “It sure won’t always be easy and, to be honest, I don’t know how my and Penelope’s studies will go after high school. Yes, Penelope has a lot of money, but I still want to do a job that I love when I’m older.” Josie said with a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, it will be ok. You won’t be alone. We’ll all be there to help you in the best way we can.” Lizzie assured her, taking her hand and stroking it softly. “You know this baby has a lot of uncles and aunties…and grandparents.” Lizzie reminded her with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but the question is…will I want to receive your help?” Josie asked with a sigh, knowing how she was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie looked at her with a knowing look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I promise you we will all do our best to make sure you accept not to be glued to your baby 24/7. Will it work? Hard to know. On the stubbornness scale, you’re pretty high.” Lizzie said with an amused laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie gasped and slapped her arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? It’s true.” Lizzie said, laughing. “But I love you anyway…I don’t really have a choice. I’m stuck with you for the rest of my life.” Lizzie added, still laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie pouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you Jo.” Lizzie said with a content sigh, her laughter calming down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too Sis.” Josie said, her pout being replaced by a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I know I didn’t always look out for you in the past, but now know that I’m always doing my best to make sure my twinnie is alright.” Lizzie said sincerely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, don’t say that…” Josie said with a sad smile. “You looked out for me so many times.” Josie said with a warm smile at the memories. “Like that time you punched that guy in the face because he was making fun of me for I don’t remember why. A little drastic, sure, but still.” Josie said with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t say I never looked out for you. I said I didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> look out for you. If I had done it, I would never have acted this way towards Penelope and I wouldn’t have just assumed that you didn’t have a crush on the crushes that I had.” Lizzie said sincerely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I should’ve told you I had a crush on them. It was my mistake too.” Josie said seriously. “Anyway, the only crush that mattered in my life was Penelope.” Josie said with a shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still, I’m lucky you forgave me for my mistakes so fast. Being around the Mikaelsons and learning more about their story, from </span>
  <em>
    <span>their </span>
  </em>
  <span>perspective, made me realize how lucky I was. Forgiveness wasn’t always earned easily in their family.” Lizzie said with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One month without twinnie hugs was enough to make me realize I didn’t ever want to be mad at you for so long.” Josie said, hugging her hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie hugged her back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And of course you remembered how lovable I was.” Lizzie said jokingly, stroking her back tenderly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” Josie said with a laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re sure about that, Pen?” MG asked with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” Penelope asked, paying with her debit card.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“775$…for a promise ring.” Jed answered with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And…?” Penelope asked, looking at her friends. “Nothing is too perfect for my Jojo.” Penelope said, continuing to complete the transaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is the engagement ring going to cost? 5000$?” MG whispered to the others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Knowing Penelope, it’s a possibility.” Hope answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for your purchase. We’ll call you once the ring is ready.” The cashier said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t forget that…” Penelope started to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That it has to be ready before Thursday night, I know.” The cashier completed with a laugh. “It will be, don’t you worry.” The cashier assured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, have a good day then.” Penelope said with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too.” The cashier said before the group headed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, Pen, what is the meaning of the engraving on the ring? And I’m not talking about your names.” Jed clarified with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Josie will understand.” Penelope answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obviously she will, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to know.” Jed whined like a demanding kid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s an Emily Dickinson’s reference.” Penelope said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, I know what reference you’re talking about now.” Hope said with a smile. “You know, my aunt Freya met Emily Dickinson.” Hope bragged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No way!” Penelope exclaimed, looking at her with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I assure you that it’s true.” Hope assured her with a proud smile. “You’ll ask her about it.” Hope proposed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who is this?” MG asked with a confused frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope rolled her eyes at his lack of culture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s a poet. Anyway, Josie and I both love her, so she’ll sure like it.” Penelope answered with a soft smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A poet…can we have a little bit more information please?” Jed asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope sighed and started explaining to them more.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeah...a year ago, my little sister was the first one to get tested for Covid at the nearest hospital and our world was completely turned upside down one day before everyone else in Quebec 😅 (she didn't have it, but had symptoms and just came back from a school trip)</p><p>Next chapter's title is "Well…Packingzilla resumes it all…" I wonder who is Packingzilla 🤔</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0139"><h2>139. Well…Packingzilla resumes it all…</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>3 days later</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s so exciting.” Josie squealed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope hugged her from behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In two days, Orlando here we come.” Penelope whispered in Josie’s ear, kissing her neck tenderly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie smiled softly and turned in Penelope’s arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t wait.” Josie whispered, looking into her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope rested her forehead on Josie’s and they looked into each other’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should probably continue to pack our suitcases.” Josie whispered after a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d rather keep watching my stunning girlfriend.” Penelope admitted with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you’ll have all the time you want to watch me Friday during the wait at the airport.” Josie said with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm…not enough for me.” Penelope said, wrinkling her nose and shaking her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would the 12-hour drive all the way there have been enough for you?” Josie asked with a raised eyebrow, shaking her head with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, even that wouldn’t have been enough.” Penelope answered, stroking her cheek tenderly. “Anyway, you’re pregnant and you get carsick easily, so it wouldn’t have been a good idea.” Penelope said with a soft laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah and flying there means that we can’t bring all the stuff we want, so we have to pack our suitcases in advance. We should even have done it earlier.” Josie said, turning in Penelope’s arms to face her suitcase.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise you our suitcases will be ready in time…and don’t forget that my mom, Zack, Jed, Landon and Rafael will drive there, so, all additional baggage, we can put it in the minivan.” Penelope reminded her, going to continue packing her suitcase, not wanting to annoy Josie unnecessarily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, right…I still have a hard time believing that </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> will let someone else drive </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> car.” Josie said with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Our</span>
  </em>
  <span> car.” Penelope corrected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what I mean.” Josie said with a smile, rolling her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, my mom will drive it and will supervise when my uncle is driving it, so it should be ok.” Penelope said. “Anyway, our car is bigger than my parents’ and Jed’s parents’, so it was the most logical choice.” Penelope said with a shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Speaking of the Boys, we’ll have to make sure they have everything.” Josie said with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The adults are already on it.” Penelope assured her with an amused smile. “Just think about your suitcase Baby.” Penelope said with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie smiled tenderly at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come and hug me while I do my suitcase.” Josie ordered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As you wish.” Penelope said, gladly obeying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll finish packing your suitcase while I take a bath.” Josie said, folding her clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok Baby.” Penelope whispered in her shoulder, kissing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say it again.” Josie said with a smile, leaning into Penelope. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re my Baby.” Penelope whispered with a smirk. “And I’m not talking about you, Little Spud.” Penelope clarified, patting Josie’s baby bump tenderly. “You’re my baby too, but not the same kind of baby.” Penelope said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie laughed, shaking her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Focus on me Penny…and Baby definitely can’t be what </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> will call the baby because…we can’t both be Baby.” Josie said seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I assure you you’re my only </span>
  <em>
    <span>Baby</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Penelope assured her, stroking her hips softly. “And does </span>
  <em>
    <span>Baby</span>
  </em>
  <span> really need 4 different swimsuits?” Penelope asked with a raised eyebrow and an amused smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Josie answered with a nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think only two would be enough.” Penelope admitted with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s for you that I have 4 swimsuits, so appreciate the gift instead of saying comments.” Josie said, turning her head to look at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly, you only need 2 swimsuits. One for Typhoon Lagoon, one for when we’ll swim at the villa’s pool with the others and none for when we’ll be only the two of us at the villa.” Penelope said with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie rolled her eyes with an amused smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still…” Josie said, continuing to put the 4 swimsuits in her suitcase.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just that you could use that space in your suitcase for other things probably more important.” Penelope said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The things I won’t be able to put in my suitcase, I’ll put them in the minivan.” Josie said with a shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok.” Penelope said, raising her arms in surrender.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>While the future parents were packing their suitcases like two lovebirds, Hope had to cope with Lizzie’s…obsession with planning. Even though their suitcases were ready since Sunday (they would’ve been ready much sooner if they hadn’t gone to New Orleans), Lizzie insisted that they rechecked their content every day to make sure they didn’t forget anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lizzie, you rechecked it many times already.” Hope said with a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I don’t recheck it as often, we’ll realize once we’re there that you forgot something and we’ll be doomed.” Lizzie said, looking through the content of Hope’s suitcase.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But we’re in Orlando, not in the woods.” Hope said, facepalming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No buts.” Lizzie said firmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope dropped on the bed, staring at the ceiling with a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hope…” Lizzie reprimanded like a mother would reprimand her child.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did I do again?” Hope asked with a sigh, sitting up and leaning on her forearms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You only put ten pairs of panties in your suitcase.” Lizzie answered, seeming scandalized.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And…? As far as I know, we're leaving for 10 days.” Hope said, really confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You obviously need to bring more just in case! It’s a chance that I checked.” Lizzie said, going to get other panties for Hope. “I’ll take care of adding them because you’ll probably forget or you just won’t do it.” Lizzie said. “I knew you wouldn’t be able to pack your suitcase alone.” Lizzie said, adding the panties and continuing to make sure Hope had everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope fell back on the bed, sighing.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Enjoy life Hope because she’ll probably kill you when it’s time to plan your wedding.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hope thought to herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Wolfie 🐺 : How is the packing going?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dirty Diapers 💩 : Great, I was hugging Josie while she was packing and now I finish packing while she’s taking a bath</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dirty Diapers 💩 : And you, with Packingzilla? 😂😂😂</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Wolfie 🐺 : Well…Packingzilla resumes it all…</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dirty Diapers 💩 : 😂😂😂</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Not everyone can have the same experience Hope 😂</p><p>Next chapter's title is "So…do I have your blessing?" 🤔🤔🤔</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0140"><h2>140. So…do I have your blessing?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Caroline was sipping a glass of wine on a bench near the lake, enjoying the darkness and the silence of the night, all by herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this seat taken?” A voice asked from behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caroline turned to look who it was, even though she already recognized the voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess not.” Caroline answered. “Since the summer break has started and you have had a hard time lately with Josie’s infection, I’m not going to take that beer away.” Caroline said with her motherly look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope rolled her eyes and sat beside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As if </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> didn’t drink alcohol when you were 16.” Penelope said with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m the responsible adult now, so it doesn’t matter what I’ve done in my teen years.” Caroline replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Technically, you’re still 17.” Penelope replied with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haha, really funny.” Caroline said, rolling her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But if you dyed your hair gray, you would easily look like a grandma. People would be fooled.” Penelope said with an amused laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t push your luck Penelope.” Caroline said, looking at her with a serious look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry.” Penelope said, becoming serious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, I guess you didn’t come here to joke about my age…” Caroline said, looking at her expectantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right.” Penelope said with a nervous nod.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I guess you didn’t come here to </span>
  <em>
    <span>chill</span>
  </em>
  <span>, so you probably want to ask me something.” Caroline guessed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope stared at her nervously, not saying or doing anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So…shoot.” Caroline said, getting a little impatient. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had other things to do than wait for Penelope to start talking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you’re really protective of your daughters and I really respect that from you. I know you want the best for Josie, for Lizzie and I know that you like me…even though you don’t always show it.” Penelope rambled, trying to say something that made sense. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had repeated in her head what she was going to say so many times, but she was so nervous that she forgot everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like you until the moment you hurt my daughter.” Caroline said with a tight smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, fair enough.” Penelope said with a nervous laugh. “And, even though no one could make me change my mind about my feelings for Josie and the future I want to have with her, I still value your opinion a lot…an-and it’s important for me that you agree with my decisions related to Josie…and…” Penelope said, her voice shaking a tiny bit because of her nervousness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, wait, wait…is </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> what I think it is?” Caroline asked with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No…I mean, yes…I mean…kinda.” Penelope answered, making an uncertain grimace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean by </span>
  <em>
    <span>kinda</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Caroline asked with a confused laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope took a deep breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Caroline, the reason why I’m here is to ask you for your blessing not to marry Josie…not yet…, but to give her this…” Penelope said, getting a small box from her jacket’s pocket and opening it. “…as a promise and a symbol of my eternal love and commitment to her…and as a promise that, one day, I’ll ask her to be my wife.” Penelope said with a tender smile at the thought of Josie being her wife.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caroline looked at the promise ring and then back at Penelope and back at the ring again, her expression impassible. Penelope started to become nervous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So…do I have your blessing?” Penelope asked with hopeful eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caroline looked at her with her impassible look and Penelope gulped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you have my blessing.” Caroline answered with a smile, tapping her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope started breathing again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Penelope asked with a relieved laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you hadn’t proven to me several times already how much Josie means to you, you probably wouldn’t have my blessing yet…not that it would’ve stopped you from going on with your plan I’m sure.” Caroline said with a laugh. “You know…since the twins are born, I can’t help but worry about their future…and wonder if they would be ok without me if I weren’t there…I’m not a fool. I know the world we live in is dangerous and uncertain, particularly when you’re part of the supernatural world.” Caroline started to explain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know the feeling, believe me.” Penelope admitted, already worrying about her child’s safety.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, after the past few weeks, for the first time since I learned that I was somehow pregnant even though I’m a vampire, I know that </span>
  <em>
    <span>Will my daughters be safe without me?</span>
  </em>
  <span> wouldn’t cross my mind on my last breath.” Caroline said sincerely, putting her hand on her shoulder and looking into her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope looked back at her with a knowing smile and put her hand on Caroline’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wolfie and I have it handled, I promise you.” Penelope promised her with a soft laugh and sincere eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caroline felt herself becoming emotional, but regained her composure immediately. She couldn’t be vulnerable in front of Penelope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As long as you make Josie happy, you’ll always have my blessing.” Caroline assured her. “And this is a stunning ring. You know that Josie would’ve been happy with a less expensive ring.” Caroline said with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know…she would’ve been happy with a candy ring, but she’s my girl and I want to give her what’s best. When I saw this ring, it made me think of Josie.” Penelope said, looking at the ring with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I can give you a piece of advice, don’t give her the ring in front of a lot of people. She would probably kill you.” Caroline assured her with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I know, don’t worry. She made this really clear when we first dated.” Penelope assured her, laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Caroline said with a nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope put the box back in her pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so glad you’re ok with this.” Penelope said gratefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you ask Ric yet?” Caroline asked curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. With you, I kinda knew what to expect…but with him.” Penelope answered with a nervous laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…I don’t know how he’ll react either.” Caroline admitted. “But hey, good luck.” Caroline said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope didn’t feel reassured at all.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wonder how Alaric will react 🤔🤔🤔</p><p>Next chapter's title is "Oh God, make me a baby"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0141"><h2>141. Oh God, make me a baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know I posted yesterday, but I really had to comment on yesterday's episode while it's still fresh in everyone's mind. I don't know about you, but I don't think I ever laughed as hard as when the crack theory of Hope doing art with Landon's goo came to reality 🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣 I can't believe it's actually something that exists now</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>He was never against your relationship with Josie or anything like that, so why would he be against you giving Josie a promise ring?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Penelope thought to herself, playing with her hands nervously. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Caroline was totally ok with it, so why wouldn’t he be too?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Penelope thought to herself, stopping in front of Alaric’s office door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope took a deep breath and knocked on his door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can come in.” Alaric said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope opened the door nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Penelope…I’m surprised to see you. Is everything alright?” Alaric asked, concerned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I just need to talk to you about something.” Penelope answered, closing the door behind her and doing a spell so that their conversation wouldn’t be heard by someone outside the office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want to talk to me about?” Alaric asked with a raised eyebrow, stopping what he was doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope took a seat in front of his desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm not really sure how to bring up the subject.” Penelope admitted with a nervous laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alaric looked at her with a confused frown. Penelope cleared her throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know how much I love your daughter, right? I guess it’s not a secret.” Penelope started to say, trying to introduce the subject.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh God…oh God…oh God.” Alaric said, starting to hyperventilate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope looked at him with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you asking me for my blessing to marry Josie?” Alaric asked with a shaky voice, continuing to hyperventilate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No…” Penelope started to answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, thank God!” Alaric exclaimed with a relieved sigh, breathing normally again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m asking you for your blessing to give this promise ring…to Josie.” Penelope completed, taking the box out of her pocket and showing the ring to Alaric.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh God…” Alaric said, starting to hyperventilate again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope just looked at him, not knowing how she was supposed to react.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh God</span>
  </em>
  <span> as in </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh God, I’m so happy</span>
  </em>
  <span> or is it a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh God</span>
  </em>
  <span> as in </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh God, no!</span>
  </em>
  <span> because it’s not clear?” Penelope asked after a minute of hearing Alaric repeat </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh God</span>
  </em>
  <span> in a panicked way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Josie is going to get married.” Alaric said, trying to calm his breathing down, but he was failing miserably.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, it’s not a proposal. It’s a promise of my eternal love and commitment to her.” Penelope corrected him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For an old dad like me, it’s all the same!” Alaric exclaimed, panicked, his breathing getting worse. “My baby isn’t a baby anymore. What is a father without his babies?” Alaric asked, grabbing his desk to steady himself even though he was sitting on his chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t say that, Josie is always going to be your baby no matter what.” Penelope assured him, wanting to calm him down. “Even though your daughters are growing up, slowly becoming adults and, in Josie’s case, starting a family, they’re always going to be your babies and they’re always going to need their father.” Penelope assured him, getting up and going to pat his shoulder in a reassuring way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re sure?” Alaric asked, seeming insecure, but at least his breathing was calming down slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. My mothers are grown-ups, but they still need their parents. They still need their help, their advice.” Penelope answered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alaric grabbed his drink and took a sip of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry…for that.” Alaric said, a little embarrassed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok.” Penelope said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know it might sound…old-fashioned, but, in my mind, I thought I still had a few more years before…letting other people have the responsibility to protect my daughters…I don’t know if that makes sense.” Alaric admitted with a soft laugh, taking another sip of his drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it makes sense.” Penelope said with a nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you do have my blessing.” Alaric said, taking her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. “I just have to convince my old dad self that this isn’t that big of a deal.” Alaric said with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you so much. It means a lot to me.” Penelope said, gratefully. “Just don’t say anything to anyone.” Penelope requested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, no problem.” Alaric assured her with a nod. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, I’ll go back to Josie then. Thank you again.” Penelope said, putting the box back in her pocket. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Pretty Girl, what were you doing that took you so long?” Josie asked curiously when Penelope entered the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I went to see Jed and Landon to talk about the trip and I didn’t see the time pass.” Penelope answered, changing into some pajamas. “Everything’s ok? You know you could’ve called me if you needed me back.” Penelope said, getting concerned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, I just missed my girlfriend, that’s all.” Josie said with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I can fix that.” Penelope said, approaching the bed while putting on an oversize T-shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie smiled widely and kissed her when she was close enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you reading Gorgeous?” Penelope asked, looking at what she was doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“An unimportant book.” Josie said, putting the book away. “Kissing you is much funnier.” Josie assured her with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie kissed her again and the kiss became heated fast. Josie’s hands started to wander everywhere on Penelope’s body, hungrily touching skin that was hers and only hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah…someone is aroused tonight.” Penelope said with a laugh, managing to move her lips away long enough to get words out of her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.” Josie said, connecting their lips again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grabbed Penelope’s collar with both hands and brought her down, pinning her on the bed and straddling her, never breaking the kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope you have energy because a long night awaits us.” Josie whispered, smiling widely and pinning Penelope’s hands above her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope felt herself becoming really aroused at Josie’s words and kissed her harder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you wanted to have sex so much, you could’ve called me so I would’ve come back sooner.” Penelope said, smiling into the kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, the urge to fuck you started when I saw you enter the room.” Josie said, letting go of Penelope’s hands and sitting on Penelope’s tights.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie tugged on the aim of Penelope’s T-shirt and the raven haired witch understood that she had to get rid of it. Josie put her hands on Penelope’s abs and bit her bottom lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh God, make me a baby.” Josie said, looking at Penelope’s body with hungry eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Already done.” Penelope said with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up and fuck me.” Josie said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok Boss.” Penelope said with a smirk, starting to take off Josie’s top.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Babe…” Lizzie whispered, wrapping her arms around Hope’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tribrid was painting and being in her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Hope asked, turning her head to look at her and getting out of her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” Lizzie said with an apologetic smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For what?” Hope asked with a frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For being…intense about the whole packing and all.” Lizzie answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope put down her things and stood up, turning to face her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t apologize for that. You’re just being you…and turns out that I love </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, so…” Hope said with a soft smile, taking Lizzie’s hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still…I could trust you more and stop being so ridiculous. Who cares if you have 10 pairs of panties for 10 days? If you can’t use one of them for whatever reason, there’s a washing machine at the villa we’re staying at.” Lizzie said, shaking her head at her ridiculous antics.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey…” Hope said, putting her hands on Lizzie’s cheeks. “I knew what I was getting into when we started dating. I don’t want you to change one thing about yourself.” Hope assured her sincerely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well…I still think I should make up for my behavior.” Lizzie confessed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I tell you, it’s fine.” Hope replied seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shuu…” Lizzie shushed her, putting her finger in front of Hope’s mouth, looking at her with seductive eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With her other hand, Lizzie untied her bathrobe and let it fall on the floor, revealing what she was wearing under it…which was nothing. A wide grin appeared on Lizzie’s face when Hope stared at her naked body with shocked, but also hungry eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right, you were a really bad girl.” Hope said with a smirk.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We're getting closer and closer from the trip 😃</p><p>Next chapter's title is "Why is it always the pregnant ladies who have priorities?"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0142"><h2>142. Why is it always the pregnant ladies who have priorities?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Two days later</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe we’re leaving tomorrow! How am I going to fall asleep?” Josie asked, squealing with delight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know…we’re going to Disney.” Landon squealed with delight, feeling like a child on Christmas Eve. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one forgot to pack their suitcase or put the things that needed to be put in the minivan?” Penelope asked, trying to be the responsible person out of her friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With Caroline and Lizzie to recheck everything, not a chance.” MG answered with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure at least one person will have forgotten something.” Lizzie said with a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you and your mother were infallible.” Jed said with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We totally are.” Caroline assured him, arriving in the common room. “But, if one of you searches or touches their suitcases and bags tonight or tomorrow morning, we can’t do anything about it.” Caroline said with a shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly.” Lizzie said with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, so no one touches their stuff until tomorrow when you leave for the airport and we leave with the minivan.” Jed said seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And we can’t forget your antibiotics.” Penelope said, wrapping her arms around Josie protectively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette was sitting on her lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, we won’t forget them.” Josie assured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh God, you’re going to forget them…for sure.” Jed said in worry. “Everyone, we have to make sure that Josie doesn’t forget her antibiotics tomorrow, ok.” Jed said, looking at everyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t forget them.” Josie assured them confidently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you don’t forget them.” Penelope said, kissing her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>won’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> forget them.” Josie insisted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, sure Honey.” Caroline said with a smile, running her hand through her hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie rolled her eyes at the fact that everyone thought she was going to forget her antibiotics. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you didn’t forget to bring your urine sample to the hospital, did you?” Penelope asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I didn’t forget.” Josie answered. “It arrived at the hospital safely while I had my driving lesson this afternoon, don’t worry.” Josie assured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, did you drive to the hospital to bring your urine sample…during your lesson?” MG asked with a confused face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Mom took care of it.” Josie answered with a laugh, shaking her head at his ridiculous question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So we’re good to go then. If only we could make the time pass faster.” Landon said with a sigh, looking at the clock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all sighed and looked at the clock too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe we could…watch a movie.” Caroline proposed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good idea. By the time we’ll have agreed on which movie to watch, it’ll be time to leave.” Penelope said with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, but we better not watch a horror movie.” Lizzie said, taking the remote of the TV.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, we’re totally watching a horror movie.” MG said with an excited smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no horror movie.” Josie said, shaking her head vigorously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, no horror movie, understood?” Penelope said, looking at the boys with serious eyes, hugging Josie harder to reassure her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok…” Jed sighed. “Why is it always the pregnant ladies who have priorities?” Jed asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because it’s how the world works.” Josie answered with a shrug and a satisfied smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The next morning</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re leaving really soon for the airport Jojo. You’re ready?” Penelope asked, entering the room again to take Josie’s luggage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I’ll just pee and then I'll meet you all downstairs.” Josie answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect.” Penelope said with a smile, approaching her to give her a kiss before going to put Josie’s luggage in their taxi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie peed and then headed out of the room to leave…forgetting her antibiotics that were sitting on the bathroom counter since she had taken them for her dose of the morning…maybe the others weren’t wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie stopped in front of the door and checked her pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, my antibiotics.” Josie whispered to herself, turning back. “Here you are.” Josie said, taking them and putting them in her pocket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie headed out of the room for real this time, turning off all the lights. She let out a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And everyone thought I was going to forget them.” Josie said with a satisfied laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Airports are so boring.” Lizzie groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Repeating this over and over again will not make the time pass any faster.” Hope said, rubbing her face with her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, help me entertain myself. You’re my girlfriend.” Lizzie said with a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope sighed and thought about what she could do to entertain her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to go see if there are people here in the airport that we could bitch about?” Hope asked with an uncertain smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awww…you know me so well.” Lizzie answered with a big smile, getting up and taking Hope’s hand to bring her with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope waved at Hope with an amused smile and continued to stroke Josie’s hair. The brunette was sleeping with her head on Penelope’s lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just called Mom.” Trini said, sitting beside Penelope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is everything going ok on their side?” Penelope asked curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but the boys start to be fed up by the long road.” Trini answered with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess we’ll have to check if there are 3 additional places on the plane for the return.” Penelope guessed with an amused smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but who can blame them? A 12-hour drive is long. Why do you think I went with you instead of going with my wife?” Trini asked, taking a sip of her coffee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you wanted to be with your lovely daughter.” Penelope suggested with puppy eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trini rolled her eyes and kissed her temple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For that reason too.” Trini said, looking at her. “So…how is your girl doing?” Trini asked, looking at a sleeping Josie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s doing great.” Penelope answered with a soft smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure I don’t have to tell you this, but, while we’re there, if you have sex, don’t forget to do a spell so we don’t notice it.” Trini reminded her with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course Mami, the same applies to you and Mom.” Penelope said with an amused but then disgusted smile, realizing what she had said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trini laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, we’ll make sure you all don’t hear us.” Trini said, laughing even more at Penelope’s grimace.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok Guys, I need your help with something. If you have any ideas of what Hope could fear as Lizzie's escort in a certain competition *cough Miss Mystic Falls* (not the dress in 1x14 though) 👀👀👀, feel free to suggest them because I'm really bad with clothes 😅</p><p>Next chapter's title is "If anyone on that plane has an unopened package of pretzels, I give you 25$ for it!" 🤭🤭🤭</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0143"><h2>143. If anyone on that plane has an unopened package of pretzels, I give you 25$ for it!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok, I don't plan on always posting every 2 days, but I'm not too busy these days and I'm excited for the trip, so enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Pen, I’m hungry.” Josie whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then eat your snacks Jojo.” Penelope said, stroking her arm softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I already ate them all.” Josie said with a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh…ok. You can take mine then.” Penelope proposed with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Already done.” Josie said with a sheepish smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see.” Penelope said with a laugh. “Do you want me to go see if the others have snacks for you?” Penelope proposed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie smiled, seeming satisfied. Penelope got up and shook her head with a soft laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Penelope, what is it? Is everything alright?” Lizzie asked worried when she saw her approach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, everything is fine.” Penelope assured her. “It’s just…Josie is hungry and we kinda have no food left.” Penelope said, wrinkling her nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well…we don’t have anything left.” Hope said apologetically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s alright. Thank you anyway.” Penelope said before going to see the others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, she came back to her seat empty handed. Josie looked at her expectantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The others didn’t have anything left either, but it’s ok. I’ll buy you something.” Penelope reassured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, you’re the best.” Josie said, resting her head on her shoulder and snuggling into her side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope stroked Josie’s leg tenderly and waited patiently for a flight attendant to pass…well not that patiently because her pregnant girlfriend was hungry and no flight attendant seemed to show up. She was about to get up to go see one herself, but one of them arrived at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, excuse me.” Penelope said, looking at the flight attendant. “I would like to buy snacks.” Penelope said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have pretzels?” Josie asked with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We just sold our last package, sorry.” The flight attendant said with an apologetic smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok, what else do you have?” Penelope asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The flight attendant enumerated the other snacks available.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what do you want?” Penelope asked, looking at her girlfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie was doing an uncertain face and Penelope would’ve found her pout cute if it wasn’t for the fact that she </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> just by looking at her that her pregnant girlfriend only wanted pretzels.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh…” Penelope said, looking at the flight attendant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll give you a few minutes.” The flight attendant said, sensing the situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby, I know you want pretzels, but they don’t have any pretzel left and we’re 10 km above the ground.” Penelope explained to her seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I crave them.” Josie said with a sigh, pouting even more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope stared at her for a moment. She knew that, when Josie had a craving, she only wanted to eat it and that it was impossible to make her want to eat something else. Josie was looking at her with pleading eyes and Penelope felt herself give in to it, but, as much as Penelope wanted to give her those damn pretzels, it didn’t change the fact that there wasn’t any pretzel left…unless…  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If anyone on that plane has an unopened package of pretzels, I give you 25$ for it!” Penelope exclaimed, getting up and getting everyone’s eyes on her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is she doing?” Hope whispered to Lizzie, feeling really embarrassed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know her.” Lizzie said, hiding her face with her hands, feeling really embarrassed too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two people got up with their unopened packages of pretzels and other people groaned, looking at their opened packages. Penelope was lucky that she thought to bring some cash on the plane. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here Jojo…” Penelope said, giving the two packages to her girlfriend after paying the two people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie took them with a wide smile and opened one package, not at all embarrassed by the situation. Her pregnant brain was too focused on her craving. Penelope sat back in her seat and turned red like a tomato, realizing how embarrassing the thing she just did was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so happy to have this on video.” Trini said, giggling and rewatching the video she just filmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you even succeed to have the whole scene?” Caroline asked curiously. “You put your phone on camera before she even got up.” Caroline said with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s a Park. I knew she was going to do something like that. Like mother, like daughter.” Trini said, giggling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so the best girlfriend ever Penelope.” Josie said, resting her head on Penelope’s shoulder and putting a pretzel in her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope was really embarrassed, but, at least, Josie was happy and that was all that mattered for her. However, when Josie made a grimace and pulled the pretzel away from her mouth, Penelope’s jaw dropped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t like them?” Penelope asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Josie answered, straightening up a bit and shaking her head. “Huh, sorry, I’ll take a muffin.” Josie said at the flight attendant who was coming their way again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, it will be 7$.” The flight attendant said, getting the terminal out of her pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope came out of her trance and took her credit card out to pay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can take them if you want.” Josie said, giving the pretzels to Penelope.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>50$ for two small packages of pretzels…they better be good.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Penelope thought to herself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s a chance that I’m rich because it would’ve hurt my wallet.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Penelope thought to herself, feeling slightly angry and tense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie then snuggled up into her side, her leg almost on her lap and her arm wrapped around her waist. Penelope felt herself relax and she smiled tenderly, wrapping her arm around Josie and hugging her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” Josie apologized, having sensed Penelope’s tension.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be. It’s all fine.” Penelope assured her, kissing her temple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know it must not always be easy to have a pregnant girlfriend.” Josie admitted, her hand playing with Penelope’s shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie looked up at her with shy eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a journey, sure.” Penelope said with a lopsided smile. “But all of this, the highs and the lows, it’s the best journey I’ve ever done.” Penelope assured her sincerely. “Even though it means I have to embarrass myself sometimes.” Penelope added with an amused smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie let out a soft laugh and snuggled even more into her side.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What Penelope wouldn't do for her girl 😂</p><p>Next chapter's title is "Don’t do The Incredible Hulk Coaster just after eating"  When I went to Disney, my tachycardia was far from fixed at that time, so I had to be careful with the attractions I was doing. I couldn't do The Incredible Hulk Coaster 😢 (probably wouldn't have done it anyway because I was with my twin and she didn't want to do it, but still 😢)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0144"><h2>144. Don’t do The Incredible Hulk Coaster just after eating</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Are we there yet?” Lizzie asked excitedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure we’re almost there Honey.” Caroline answered. “Right?” Caroline asked the taxi driver.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still 15 minutes.” The taxi driver answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“15 minutes.” Lizzie said with a groan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway Babe, we’ll still have to wait a moment because we can only enter the villa at 4 pm.” Hope said, looking at her girlfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie groaned again. Patience was not her strength…not at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But hey, tomorrow, Epcot Center here we go.” Hope said with an encouraging nudge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right.” Lizzie said with a smile, wrapping her arm around Hope’s shoulder. “Hopefully, your tiny legs will be able to walk all day.” Lizzie said teasingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey…” Hope said with a pout. “As long as you don’t walk too fast with your long legs, I should be alright.” Hope replied back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, if you’re too tired, I’ll carry you on my back Tiny Pooh.” Lizzie replied back with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, don’t call me Tiny Pooh in front of the taxi driver.” Hope whispered with a pout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? We probably won’t ever see him again.” Lizzie said with a shrug. “Tiny Pooh.” Lizzie said with a playful smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Girls, stop fighting.” Caroline said, looking at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pen, what are we going to do first at the villa?” Josie asked excitedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably decide who has each room and unpacked our stuff ” Penelope answered with a soft laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie was so cute when she was excited like that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But after that?” Josie asked, jumping in place on her seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably eat dinner.” Trini answered with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After that?” Josie asked, still jumping in place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Calm down a bit Baby.” Penelope answered with a playful smile, putting her hand on her shoulder to prevent her from jumping in place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope knew that it was annoying the taxi driver and she didn’t want him to erase Josie’s joy with a remark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I’m just so excited.” Josie said, staying still.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I can see that.” Penelope said, looking at her in adoration. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Never change.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Penelope thought to herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom just texted me. They’re at the villa and they were able to register before 4 pm, so we won’t have to wait.” Trini informed them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amazing because I need to pee.” Josie said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope laughed, shaking her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In another taxi nearby, the atmosphere was really…festive. MG and Kaleb were singing and dancing to the songs playing on the radio and the taxi driver was having a really great time. When they passed a big advertising sign of Walt Disney, the two boys started to cheer even more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to Walt Disney Bro.” MG said, side-hugging him and tapping his upper back in excitement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I can’t wait to do all the rides.” Kaleb said with a wide smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to do all the scary ones without exception.” MG said seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you also going to Universal Studios?” The taxi driver asked them curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course we are.” Kaleb answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I can give you a piece of advice, don’t do The Incredible Hulk Coaster just after eating.” The taxi driver said, laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaleb and MG laughed too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll keep that in mind.” MG laughed, nodding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since you’re lodging at the Encore Fantasy Eight-Bedroom Villa, I guess you’re not only the two of you.” The taxi driver guessed, tapping on the wheel to the beat of the music.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, we’re a group of 13 with 4 adults. We needed one adult to be able to rent the villa and the other 3 kinda invited themselves.” MG said with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love this song.” Kaleb said, starting to sing again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The taxi driver laughed and turned up the volume.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re here.” The taxi driver said, parking in front of the villa. “I hope you have a great trip.” The taxi driver said, turning to look at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Sir.” MG said, getting cash out of his pocket to pay him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I loved those guys.” The taxi driver said once the boys were entering the villa with their luggage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, MG and Kaleb are here.” Landon informed the others, coming to greet them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is everyone here?” MG asked, putting his luggage down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, the girls arrived a few minutes ago.” Landon answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, the photos weren’t lying.” Kaleb said, looking around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll wait for Josie to come back from the bathroom and then we’ll decide the distribution of the rooms.” Jed said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MG and Kaleb went to sit at the dinner table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe we’re finally here.” MG said with a content sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My back hurt so much.” Jed groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I already booked 3 tickets on the same flight as the others for the return.” Kimberly said with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Rafael said with a yawn. “I think I’ll take a nap before dinner.” Rafael said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie arrived in the family room, gamboling with Penelope following her, smiling in adoration at Josie’s antics.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, everyone is here, so we can start.” Lizzie said, putting a sheet on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do we really need a sheet?” Jed asked with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I assure you we’ll need it.” Lizzie assured him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, I think it’s obvious we’ll make sure all the couples have a room…for intimacy.” Hope said, clearing her voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you’re right.” Kaleb said with a grimace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In my opinion, one of the Master King Suites should go to Josie and Penelope.” Jed proposed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I totally agree with that.” Lizzie said with a nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re sure?” Josie asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, take the room Girls.” Caroline answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, if you insist, I won’t argue with you.” Penelope said with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The other Master King Suite should go to Trini and Kimberly since they’re adults.” MG proposed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah and they’re paying for this villa with Zack and Caroline, so they should have it.” Rafael agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trini and Kimberly looked at each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it’s your trip. One of you should have it.” Trini said, looking at the teenagers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, we insist.” Lizzie insisted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, if that’s what you want. Thank you.” Kimberly said with a grateful smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s say Josie and Penelope have the Master King Suite 1 and Trini and Kimberly have the Master King Suite 2.” Lizzie said, writing it down on the sheet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Landon and I could have the King Suite 4 downstairs.” Jed suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I could have the King Suite 5, so I would be near my boy if he needs me.” Zack suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jed and Landon made uncertain faces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take care of…doing a spell for you.” Penelope assured them, clearing her voice, trying to hide her embarrassment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Jed said with an embarrassed smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hope and I could have the King Suite 3 and Mom could have the Queen Suite.” Lizzie suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, I think it’s best if MG, Kaleb and Rafael take the Queen Suite and the Nemo Suite since those two rooms share a bathroom. I’ll take the Mickey Mouse Nautical Cabin.” Caroline said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With the bunk bed?” MG asked with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a mom, so sleeping in a bunk bed isn’t the most childish thing I’ve done in my adulthood.” Caroline answered with a shrug. “Unless you Boys want the Mickey Mouse Nautical Cabin.” Caroline said, looking at the three boys.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m good with the rooms’ distribution.” Rafael said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, so we can go unpack.” Lizzie said with a satisfied smile.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you want to see pictures of the villa, here is the link : https://www.vrbo.com/7458147ha  (yes, I search for a real place for hours, but I didn't have anything to do last May anyway 😂)</p><p>Next chapter's title is "I warn you Boys, DO NOT splash me"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0145"><h2>145. I warn you Boys, DO NOT splash me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Penelope and Josie entered their room, Josie headed for the bed and sat at the foot of the bed with a content sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re happy?” Penelope asked with a soft smile, putting down the luggage she was carrying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie nodded and let herself fall on the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go get the rest of our stuff.” Penelope said with a soft laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could help you.” Josie proposed, supporting herself with her forearms and looking at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You already know the answer to that.” Penelope said, leaving the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie just shrugged and fell back on the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to rest before dinner?” Penelope asked, coming back into the room with the rest of their luggage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m way too excited for that.” Josie answered, getting up in a jump. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, easy there. Remember what you learned in prenatal yoga.” Penelope said with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, right…I have to use the method I learned.” Josie remembered with a grimace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, soon you won’t be able to sit up like that.” Penelope said, putting her hands on Josie’s hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, probably.” Josie said with a soft laugh, looking at her baby bump.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Promise me that you </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> tell me tomorrow if you’re feeling dizzy, tired or anything like that.” Penelope demanded seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I will. I promise.” Josie promised her, looking at her with a tender smile. “But I will be ok. I’ll drink a lot of water, we’ll often take short breaks to sit and we’ll bring a lot of snacks.” Josie said, stroking Penelope’s arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And we’ll try a lot of food from different countries at Epcot.” Penelope said with a big smile, knowing Josie, especially pregnant Josie, would absolutely love that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think you'll be able to keep up with me?” Josie asked with an amused smile and a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. You two outnumber me.” Penelope answered with a lopsided smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trini was walking past their door when Penelope said that and let out a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, ok, we don’t need your comments about my appetite.” Penelope said, rolling her eyes, already knowing what type of comment her mother was going to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dinner is ready Guys!” Kimberly exclaimed from the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In just a few seconds, everyone arrived in the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It smells so good Mom.” Penelope said with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just chicken with rice and vegetables.” Kimberly said, getting plates out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kimberly went to the nearest grocery store to buy what she needed and came back to cook.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, we could’ve ordered pizza. It would’ve been less work for you.” Zack said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we’re going to eat a lot of junk food at Disney, so I wanted you all to eat real food tonight.” Kimberly said. “And it wasn’t that long to do.” Kimberly added with a shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it looks delicious and we won’t complain about eating real food.” Hope assured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so hungry.” Jed said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then take a plate and eat.” Kimberly said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all settled at the dining table. There were only 8 chairs, but they took the seats from the kitchen island and the game room. They were all squeezed together and they couldn’t all put their plate on the table, but they were having a good time. Zack volunteered to do the dishes while everyone else went to change into swimsuits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ouf, the temperature of the water is good, but it could be better.” Lizzie said after dipping one foot in water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She made a simple spell to warm up the water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s better.” Lizzie said in content.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No need to pay for heating the pool when we are witches.” Hope said with a satisfied smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I warn you Boys, DO NOT splash me.” Lizzie ordered firmly, looking at the boys who were already playing in the pool and entering the water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boys, Hope and the future parents looked at each other with playful smiles and Lizzie noticed that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Lizzie said firmly, pointing her finger at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, this wasn’t enough to stop them apparently because they all started to splash Lizzie and the blonde girl screamed, covering her face with her hands as not to get water in her eyes. After a few seconds, they stopped focusing only on Lizzie and started a splashing war all together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on Blondie, play with us.” Penelope said, laughing and continuing to splash Lizzie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie removed her hands from her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you so don’t know what awaits you Satan.” Lizzie warned her with challenging eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooouuu…I’m so scared.” Penelope said sarcastically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie gasped, seeming offended that Penelope thought she shouldn’t fear her, and started to splash her. A big smile appeared on Penelope’s face and the two of them entered a serious splashing war…as serious as a splashing war could be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Trini and Kimberly arrived outside, wearing their swimsuits, they saw the splashing war going on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like we’ll have to wait later tonight to go relax in the spa.” Trini said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about a game of ping pong? Unless you're too scared that I’ll beat you.” Kimberly said with a challenging smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like you would stand a chance against me.” Trini puffed. “Game on Wife.” Trini said, heading inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, we could play strip ping pong.” Kimberly said with hopeful eyes, following her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If we play in swimsuits, it won’t be long before we start playing another game.” Trini said, heading for the game room/garage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s exactly the point.” Kimberly said with a big goofy smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trini rolled her eyes with an amused…and tempted smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just don’t forget to lock the door and wash the ping pong table after!” Zack exclaimed before they entered the game room, having heard their conversation. “And good fuck session!” Zack exclaimed with an amused laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Kimberly said with a laugh before closing the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it Kaleb?” Rafael asked after Kaleb had stopped splashing him suddenly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just heard Jed’s dad saying…” Kaleb answered, making a disgusted face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Saying what?” Jed asked with a frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that point, they had all stopped the splashing war.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Saying…</span>
  <em>
    <span>Good fuck session</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Kaleb answered, pretending to throw up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all, except Penelope, made disgusted faces. Penelope let out a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It only took 2 hours for my mothers to have sex here.” Penelope said with an amused smile before grimacing, realizing what was happening.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey, today marks my one year anniversary as a writer on this site. Lol, I still remember the nervosity I was feeling the first time I posted and I also remember when the effect of the earrings was still a mystery 🐝😂 Can you imagine that this story was born on December 17, 2019, at around 8:30 am on a computer in the library of my CEGEP? Imagine! During the only normal semester of my 2 years of CEGEP! 😂</p><p>Anyway, next chapter's title is "This totally whipped girl can’t be in charge of this decision"</p><p>Also, remember that what is happening right now with Danielle is probably not about fucking ships (I say probably because I'm not going to pretend I know what she's thinking), so stfu about that and focus on what the real problem is please 😐 I can't believe body shaming still exists in 2021 🤬</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0146"><h2>146. This totally whipped girl can’t be in charge of this decision</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Fine, we can watch a movie, but, after that, you go to bed.” Caroline said seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom, we’re glad that you adults are here with us and all, but this stays a trip </span>
  <em>
    <span>without</span>
  </em>
  <span> parents, so we can go to bed whenever we want.” Lizzie said. “And we can go to bed whenever we want in general. We’re not babies anymore.” Lizzie added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we have to wake up early tomorrow and I don’t want to hear complaints tomorrow.” Caroline said. “But go ahead. Do whatever you want.” Caroline said, putting her hands on her hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s not wrong.” Penelope said, hugging Josie who was already snuggled up against her on the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, fine…maybe you’re right Mom.” Lizzie said with a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Except for us vampires.” MG said, he and Kaleb doing a high five.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly.” Caroline said with a laugh. “Choose a movie while I go knock on the game room’s door…to see if Trini and Kim want to join us.” Caroline said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll go to bed too late if we </span>
  <em>
    <span>choose</span>
  </em>
  <span> a movie, that’s for sure.” Hope said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We could use magic to choose a movie randomly.” Penelope proposed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And remove horror movies from the options.” Josie said with a hopeful smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” Penelope said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some of them complained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, this lottery is already biased.” Jed complained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If we remove horror movies, we remove rom-coms too.” MG said, folding his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, fair eno…” Penelope started to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, we keep them.” Josie said with a pout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, we keep them.” Penelope said with a firm nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, this totally whipped girl can’t be in charge of this decision.” Jed said, pointing at his cousin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I agree.” Hope said. “I should be in charge.” Hope said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The only difference with you and Penelope is the girl for whom you’re whipped, so no.” Jed said with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like you’re any different with Landon.” Lizzie puffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, but since when there’s someone in charge of whatever you’re talking about. We’re supposed to choose a movie together.” Kaleb said, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone has to be in charge to decide how we’ll randomly choose a movie so we don’t have to choose it all together.” Penelope explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But the person who is in charge of deciding how we’ll randomly choose a movie kinda decides the movie.” MG said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, the movie will be randomly chosen.” Hope replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While they were arguing, Caroline headed for the remote and picked a random movie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here, you’ll watch this movie.” Caroline said, starting it. “So no fighting or arguing.” Caroline said with an annoyed smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she decided to come on this trip, she thought she was going on a trip with mature teenagers. Sadly, at that time, she had forgotten that, all together, they could sometimes be like toddlers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sing</span>
  </em>
  <span>…I don’t want to watch this movie. It’s a kids’ movie.” Jed whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When a baby enters your life Son, you watch a lot of kids’ movies. So get used to it.” Zack assured him with a knowing laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine…” Jed said with a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sing</span>
  </em>
  <span>, good choice Guys. I’m surprised it didn’t take you longer to choose though.” Trini said, fixing her hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We would really enjoy watching this movie with you, but we’re feeling tired. I think we’ll go to our room.” Kimberly said, pretending to yawn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom, we know what you’re going to do in your room, so just go before traumatizing everyone with your aftersex faces.” Penelope said, knowing her mothers too well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, then, see you tomorrow Kids.” Trini said with a laugh, scratching the back of her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on My Love.” Kimberly said, taking her hand and leading her upstairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least, they’re cute.” Josie said with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Couple goals.” Hope said with a nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I aspire to be as annoying as them with our children when we’re older.” Penelope said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, we will be.” Josie assured her with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, let’s watch this movie.” Kaleb said, wanting to erase the image of his friends doing like Penelope’s moms. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And they wanted to stay up late.” Caroline said with a soft laugh, looking at the sleeping crowd in the living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only people awake were Caroline, Zack, MG and Kaleb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Big day.” MG said with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, let's put them to bed without waking them up.” Caroline said, going to take Lizzie in her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is the movie over?” Penelope mumbled sleepily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, go back to sleep, Squirrel.” Zack whispered, laying her on the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Josie…” Penelope mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Caroline will bring her in here soon.” Zack assured her with a soft laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope nodded her head and kept her eyes closed. Zack covered her with the comforter and then left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom…is it time to go to Disney?” Josie whispered sleepily, laying her head on her mother’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s time to sleep Honey. Tomorrow, we’ll go to Disney.” Caroline whispered in a sweet voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to take a photo with Mulan.” Josie mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. You’ll meet her tomorrow, I promise.” Caroline whispered with a tender smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caroline laid her next to Penelope and covered her with the comforter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweet Dreams Josie.” Caroline said, kissing her forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jojo…” Penelope mumbled, extending her arm to touch Josie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m here Penny.” Josie mumbled, turning over and snuggling up against her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie went back to sleep the second her head was on Penelope’s shoulder, so did Penelope. Caroline exited the room quietly so as not to wake them up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone is in bed.” Zack said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I’ll go to my room.” Caroline said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want to play in your bunk bed.” Zack said teasingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m going to have so much fun and I’m going to draw at the kiddie table.” Caroline said sarcastically.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Awww...Kids 😂</p><p>Next chapter's title is "Sometimes, inexplicable things happen, Penelope"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0147"><h2>147. Sometimes, inexplicable things happen, Penelope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Well, I’m glad to see that you’re all morning people.” Kimberly said with an amused smile, looking at some of the kids who were sitting at the dinner table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was clearly sarcastic. Grunts followed her comment and she let out a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“While you finish making breakfast, I’ll go get the other sleepy heads.” Caroline said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem, we got this.” Zack assured her, being on toast duty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie was still tired and was practically sleeping on the table. Penelope kissed the top of her head and got up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Mami, can I help you with something?” Penelope asked, arriving beside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trini looked at her with a tender smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re ok my sweet daughter. Just go relax with the others. It’s almost ready.” Trini answered, stroking her cheek softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re sure? I don’t mind helping.” Penelope assured her with soft eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you really want to help, then I guess you could serve glasses of juice to your friends.” Trini said, seeing that her daughter really wanted to help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope smiled and did exactly that. Trini observed her while continuing to cook the eggs. It reminded her fond memories of when Penelope always wanted to help her when she was young.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you remember when she wasn’t even 2 years old yet and she completely forgot her toys’ existence when we were doing the dishes?” Kimberly asked with a fond smile, almost finished with the bacon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How could I forget?” Trini asked with a nostalgic smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's a shame that we no longer have her small step. I guess that means we'll have to buy one.” Kimberly said, wrapping her arm around her wife’s waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trini looked at her with a fond smile and leaned against her for a few seconds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll see Honey. In a few minutes, you won’t be as tired. Let’s go.” Caroline said, giving encouraging taps on her upper back. “And you too Hope.” Caroline said, looking at Hope behind them who was walking slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do we really need to wake up so early?” Lizzie grumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you want to make the most of this trip, yes.” Caroline answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here Jojo, drink some orange juice.” Penelope said sweetly, putting the glass down on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie straightened herself and smiled at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Josie said, yawning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope ran her hand through her hair tenderly and then continued to give glasses of orange juice to the others. Once breakfast was ready, they all ate and everyone started to wake up more. The future parents were eating on the couch since there wasn’t enough space at the table and kitchen island and they wanted to have a moment just the two of them…well, just the three of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so excited.” Josie said, her head resting on Penelope’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too.” Penelope said, stroking Josie’s arm softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I can start to feel the baby move, but I’m not sure.” Josie admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope looked at her with soft eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I read that it can be hard to know if it’s your stomach or the baby.” Penelope said. “What does it feel like?” Penelope asked curiously, taking Josie’s hand in hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s like little bubbles.” Josie answered with a tender smile, putting her other hand on her baby bump.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t wait to feel them move, to feel their kicks.” Penelope said, looking at her baby bump with tender eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Soon.” Josie assured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, I’m patient.” Penelope assured her, putting her hand on Josie’s. “Take all the time you need Little Spud. Even if you only allow me to feel your kicks in 2 or 3 months because you inherited your mothers’ stubborness, I’ll still love you. I’ll always love you no matter what.” Penelope assured them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie looked at her with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Close your eyes.” Josie whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope closed her eyes, expecting a kiss or something like that. However, after a few seconds, there was still nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Josie?” Penelope asked, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just a few more seconds.” Josie answered, her mouth seeming full. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, Penelope realized why Josie wanted her to close her eyes. She opened them and looked at her girlfriend with amused eyes. Josie looked at her with a guilty smile, holding a piece of bacon in each hand. Penelope looked at her in adoration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you wanted my bacon, you just had to ask you know.” Penelope pointed out. “And you didn’t think I would’ve noticed.” Penelope added with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would’ve said </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sometimes, inexplicable things happen, Penelope</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Josie said, laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope laughed too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is bacon left.” Zack informed the group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want…some…” MG started to say before he saw Josie rushing to get all the bacon left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you wanted some.” Josie said, faking a surprise expression and looking at him with a look saying </span>
  <em>
    <span>You don’t want to enter that territory MG, it will be easier for everyone if you say no</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, I was about to say that I want some orange juice.” MG said with a nervous laugh, getting up with his practically full glass of orange juice. “You can take the rest of the bacon.” MG assured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie smiled, satisfied, and went back to sit next to Penelope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bro, your glass is practically full.” Kaleb pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it could be fuller.” MG said with an uncertain smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Josie asked when she saw the amused expression on Penelope’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes, I wonder why the universe loves me so much.” Penelope said, looking at her in adoration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie smiled and snuggled up into her side, continuing to eat. During that time, in the background, MG made a mess when he tried to fill his glass more than it already was and Trini rolled her eyes at his antics and used her magic to make his mess disappear.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie squealed in delight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe we’re finally here!” Josie exclaimed with a big smile reaching up to her ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is the first thing you want us to do once we’re in the park?” Penelope asked curiously, looking at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. I’m too excited to think right now.” Josie answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie then went behind Penelope and grabbed her shoulders, trying to jump on her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jojo, what are you doing?” Penelope asked with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jumping on the Park Train.” Josie answered, still trying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you plan to do it with the bag in my back?” Penelope asked with an amused face, turning to look at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, find a solution.” Josie answered, folding her arms and pouting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope rolled her eyes, amused, and took off her bag, putting it on her front.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead, we’ll join you.” Penelope said, looking at the others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t get lost.” Zack said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caroline, Kimberly and Trini looked at each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I’ll stay behind…just to be sure they don’t get lost.” Trini said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, good idea.” Kimberly said, nodding vigorously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“…or just to be sure they don’t get hurt.” Trini added, looking at Penelope trying to get Josie on her back with an uncertain look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, good idea.” Caroline agreed, grimacing at the scene.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope lowered herself and leaned forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, try now.” Penelope said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie climbed on her and wrapped her arms around her shoulders solidly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re good?” Penelope asked, focusing on staying still, which was harder than the last time Josie hopped on the Park Train, which was close to their break-up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie was taller than her and saying that Josie didn’t gain some weight, which was a good sign, since the beginning of this pregnancy was a lie, not to mention the baby bump that was far from there the last time they did that. All those factors made the task more difficult for Penelope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait!” Josie exclaimed, wrapping her legs around Penelope’s waist for more stability.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope stumbled a bit at that, but kept her balance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, I’m good.” Josie said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope laughed softly in adoration and stood up slowly not to risk losing balance or hurt Josie, putting her hands under Josie’s butt for more support. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re ok up there? Your baby bump isn’t too pressed against my back?” Penelope asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re ok, now let’s go, Park Train!” Josie exclaimed, raising her fist in the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope laughed and started to walk. Josie rested her head on the back of her head and the raven haired witch smiled softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you manage to carry me as if I weighed nothing?” Josie asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I just mastered the art of hiding the amount of physical effort I’m doing right now.” Penelope answered with a laugh. “And I’m pretty fit too.” Penelope added with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you could carry me that way all day?” Josie asked jokingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, I have my limits.” Penelope answered with a laugh. “My back needs to survive this trip.” Penelope said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I’m heavy?” Josie asked with a challenging tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Normally, it’s the baby monkeys that climb on their mother’s back that way and they’re not practically the same weight as their mother, so it’s the reason why I struggle.” Penelope answered, not falling into the trap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I’m not a baby monkey?” Josie asked with an amused laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope laughed softly, shaking her head at Josie’s cuteness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re almost there Girls.” Trini said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie looked around and found what she wanted to do first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I know what I want to do first Penny!” Josie exclaimed, excited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what is it?” Penelope asked curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want us to buy ear hats.” Josie answered, pointing at one of many couples who had matching ear hats.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, I won’t put on any of those things.” Penelope assured her, shaking her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Josie asked with a frown, not understanding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It would look completely ridiculous on me.” Penelope answered. “You can put on one if you want, but I won’t.” Penelope assured her firmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie sighed, looking at Trini for help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t look at me like that. I tried hard to make her put one pair on when we went to Disney the first time, but you know how stubborn she can be.” Trini said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Penelope, I will literally push your baby out of me and probably break my vagina in the process, so we </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> have matching ear hats and you </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> enjoy it.” Josie insisted firmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope brought Josie down and turned around to look at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, don’t bring this into the discussion. I’m more than grateful for everything that you do for us and I’m ready to do a lot of things for you, but I </span>
  <em>
    <span>won’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> put an ear hat on, understood?” Penelope replied firmly, pointing her finger at her and looking into her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie folded her arms and pouted, looking into her eyes too, kinda starting a staring contest with Penelope.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don't give in Penelope, don’t give in. Show her who’s the boss.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Penelope thought to herself, keeping her firm look.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy April to April Stevens and April Stevens only! 🥳🥳🥳 If there are TBH fans here, I highly recommend you to go read @hailey_writes new fic, The Month of April 👌👌👌</p><p>I think we need to have a minute of silence for our poor boy who couldn't have his bacon 😢 And I wonder who's really the boss...🤔</p><p>Next chapter's title is "I beat you all losers!!!"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0148"><h2>148. I beat you all losers!!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Easter! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Don’t laugh.” Penelope said with an annoyed expression, looking at her two friends snickering at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, it’s just not possible.” Hope snickered even more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you even laughing? You both wear an ear hat too.” Penelope said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but we wanted to, unlike someone.” Lizzie snickered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s hope it doesn’t show in your face all day like it does right now.” Hope snickered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did Josie even do to convince you to put this on?” Lizzie asked with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope played the moment from earlier in her mind again.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Penelope was trying to stay firm, but it was becoming more and more difficult with Josie’s puppy eyes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Please…” Josie said with hopeful eyes, practically begging.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fine…” Penelope sighed, not able to resist anymore.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes!” Josie squealed in delight with a wide smile.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She started to gambol. Trini let out a laugh and her daughter looked at her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Up to now, I thought that Kim was the most whipped girl on this planet, but I was wrong.” Trini said, laughing and tapping her shoulder.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Penelope rolled her eyes at her mother and proceeded to follow Josie. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“She was tenacious and came out with good arguments.” Penelope answered, clearing her throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, we’ll act as if we believe you.” Hope snickered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m done, we can go to the first attraction now.” Josie said, exiting the restroom with a big smile. “Oh, hi. Have you seen Penelope’s ear hat? Look, we have the same.” Josie said, seeing the two girls who weren’t there when she left Penelope at the restroom’s entrance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, we’ve seen it.” Lizzie said, trying hard to contain her snickers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s pretty hard to miss.” Hope added, trying hard to contain her snickers too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I chose the Mulan one, of course.” Josie said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re really cute Jo.” Lizzie assured her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re both cute too with your Minnie ones. See Penelope, they don’t mind having ear hats. No one minds at Disney.” Josie said, looking at her girlfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I assure you that a lot of people don’t don’t mind.” Penelope assured her with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I mind that I am almost always </span>
  <em>
    <span>constipated</span>
  </em>
  <span> because you decided that it was a good idea to try mysterious earrings whose powers you didn't know.” Josie replied with folded arms, lowering her voice at </span>
  <em>
    <span>constipated.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t want all of Walt Disney World to know that she was constipated of course.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, ok, fine, I’ll stop complaining about the ear hat.” Penelope said with a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, now let’s go.” Josie said, taking her hand and leading the way, Hope and Lizzie following too.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My car will be the best one.” MG said with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, my car will be the best one. I know my thing.” Jed bragged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't forget who you learned all the things you know about cars from Son.” Zack said confidently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad, the student surpassed the master a long time ago.” Jed assured him with a mocking laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so wrong Son and the results will prove it to you.” Zack assured him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's almost our turn.” Landon said, not holding in place. “My first ever attraction to Disney.” Landon said, really excited. “I’m at Disney, can you believe it Raf? I’m at Walt Disney World.” Landon said, shaking him excitedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know Bro.” Rafael laughed, putting his hands on Landon’s shoulders to gently show him to stop shaking him. “I’m happy too.” Rafael assured him. “I’m happy to be here with you.” Rafael said with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you so much for being a werewolf. If it wasn’t from that, we would never have gone to Salvatore School and we would still be two foster kids with only each other as a home.” Landon said gratefully, calming down a bit. “I mean, I was ok when we were only the two of us.” Landon corrected, not wanting Rafael to take it the wrong way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know what you mean.” Rafael assured him with a soft laugh. “You’re welcome.” Rafael said with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, we’re next.” MG said, clapping his hands together, ready to do this ride.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope you’ll all be able to hold back your tears once I win.” Jed said confidently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll be the one crying like a baby.” MG replied with a confident laugh, shoving him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop arguing, be nice to each other.” Landon said seriously. “We’re supposed to have fun, not argue. Anyway, it doesn’t matter whose car is the best. It doesn’t matter who </span>
  <em>
    <span>wins</span>
  </em>
  <span>. What matters is how fun this ride is going to be.” Landon said, wrapping his arms around their shoulders. “Understood?” Landon asked, looking at them with a serious look, showing them that there was no point arguing with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine…” They both answered at the same time, sighing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Landon said with a satisfied smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I beat you all losers!!!” Landon exclaimed victoriously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zack, MG and Jed were looking at him with disappointed looks. Kaleb didn’t care and Rafael was just laughing softly at his brother’s antics.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about your speech about the fact that it wasn’t important to win?” Jed asked while Landon was continuing to celebrate his victory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was clearly to make you think that I wasn’t a strong competitor.” Landon answered with a laugh. “But I knew that I was going to win because of this brain.” Landon said, pointing at his brain with a boastful smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We all know you’re the smartest of us Bro.” Rafael said, tapping his shoulder with a soft laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jed looked at MG and Zack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In a way, between the three of us, I’m the winner since my boyfriend won.” Jed informed them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? I have never heard something so stupid in my life.” MG protested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, what kind of logic is that? You didn’t win.” Zack replied seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I’m not the one who wrote the rules. Sorry if you’re not happy with the results, losers.” Jed said with a casual shrug and a satisfied smile, following Landon, Rafael and Kaleb who had already started walking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MG and Zack looked at each other and then followed them, continuing to complain about Jed’s way of choosing the winner.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you tell me again why the first ride we do is </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Seas with Nemo and Friends</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Lizzie asked while they were waiting in line.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, the line isn’t long and, with Josie being pregnant, it’s better if we start easy.” Penelope answered, rubbing circles on Josie’s back. “If she’s feeling sick after this ride, we’ll have to reconsider the rides on our list.” Penelope added with a soft laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I don’t understand what is the problem with this ride. It’s Nemo!” Josie exclaimed, enthusiastic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope looked at her in adoration and kissed her temple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine…anyway, it will probably be fun.” Lizzie said with a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s almost our turn.” Hope said, pointing at the end of the line that was close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Each couple sat in a shell. In Posie’s shell, Josie was amazed by everything and, her attitude being contagious, Penelope was amazed too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s cute and beautiful, but they exaggerate a little. They must be exaggerating.” Lizzie whispered to Hope, hearing the future parents’ amazement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, everyone in the ride probably heard their amazement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…don’t know.” Hope whispered with an uncertain face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was pretty sure that the future parents weren’t exaggerating at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we do it again?” Josie asked with a big smile once they were exiting the ride.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope and Lizzie looked at each other in fear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We still have a lot of rides to do Jojo. We’ll do it again if we have time, ok.” Penelope answered with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, you’re right.” Josie said with a nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope and Lizzie sighed in relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I’m sure that you’re going to like </span>
  <em>
    <span>Turtle Talk with Crush</span>
  </em>
  <span> even more.” Penelope assured her with a big smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Hope, I just remember that we have a FastPass+ like really soon.” Lizzie said in a rush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right Babe. We should probably go right away if we don’t want to miss it.” Hope said, playing along.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok then, well I guess we’ll see you later.” Penelope said with a confused frown at their antics.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, see you later…” Lizzie said, walking away with Hope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye…” Josie said, waving at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, we’ll do </span>
  <em>
    <span>Turtle Talk with Crush</span>
  </em>
  <span> and after it will be almost time to use our FastPass+ for </span>
  <em>
    <span>Soarin’</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Penelope said, gently stroking the back of Josie’s hand with her thumb. “But don’t hesitate to tell me if you feel like you can’t do </span>
  <em>
    <span>Soarin’</span>
  </em>
  <span>, ok.” Penelope said with tender and attentive eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Josie said, smiling with her eyes and looking at Penelope with a look saying </span>
  <em>
    <span>You told me this several times already…but it’s cute so I don’t mind</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry Penelope 🤭🤭🤭 </p><p>Next chapter's title is "Probably doing mothers stuff like talking and looking at the grass sculptures"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0149"><h2>149. Probably doing mothers stuff like talking and looking at the grass sculptures</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Josie let out a nervous sigh. Penelope, who was sitting right next to her, took her hand and looked at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can change your mind if you want.” Penelope assured her softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s ok. I’m fine.” Josie assured her with a sincere smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it the height that worries you?” Penelope guessed, knowing that Josie didn’t really like heights.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie nodded her head softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I don’t want to miss this. I know it will be worth it.” Josie said sincerely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope smiled at her reassuringly and held her hand tighter. She felt the expectant mother relax at the gesture. During the ride, the raven haired witch could feel her girlfriend tightening her hold on her hand from time to time. However, when she was throwing glances at Josie, Penelope could see that the girl was enjoying the ride.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was so amazing Pen.” Josie said once the ride was over. “The images were so beautiful.” Josie said, getting up, but losing balance a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah…” Penelope said with a soft laugh, getting up fast and holding her shoulders to help her keep her balance. “Easy.” Penelope said with a soft voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t realize during the ride that it made me dizzy.” Josie admitted with a soft laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, we’ll go sit at a table the time the dizziness goes away.” Penelope said, picking up their bag under her seat and wrapping her arm around Josie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was worth the dizziness though.” Josie said, walking with Penelope’s support.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope let out a soft laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we do it again?” Josie asked with hopeful eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We won’t push our luck Jojo. Our day won’t be fun if you end up throwing up.” Penelope answered sincerely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right.” Josie agreed with a sigh. “Can we eat something then?” Josie asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That we can do.” Penelope assured her with a nod.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, you enjoy your day so far?” Hope asked with a charming smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were sitting at a table eating lunch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, and I enjoy the company too so far.” Lizzie answered with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wonder what the others are doing. I didn’t see the girls since we left them to enjoy…their kids’ show and I didn’t see the adults nor the boys either.” Hope said, taking a sip of her drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I saw the boys maybe half an hour ago, but I have no idea what my mom and Penelope’s mothers are doing.” Lizzie said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably doing mothers stuff like talking and looking at the grass sculptures.” Hope said with a mocking laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie laughed too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should probably start with the Green one.” MG said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I agree…just to be sure that the Orange one wouldn’t be too intense.” Zack agreed with a nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which one do we choose?” Caroline asked when the three women arrived at the attraction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pff, the Orange one for sure. The Green one is for little babies.” Kimberly answered, entering the line for the Orange Mission.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boys looked at each other and, without speaking, all decided to go in the same line. They weren’t little babies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And they must be walking around the different countries’ areas, looking at the surroundings and trying the different food.” Lizzie added with an amused expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I’m going to throw up.” Jed said, pale.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe we should’ve stuck to the original plan.” MG said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was feeling alright since he was a vampire, but the non-vampire ones of the group didn’t feel the same way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was intense, but I still feel like it could’ve been more intense.” Kimberly said, passing by.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but it can’t be too intense though since some kids might try it.” Trini replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.” Kimberly agreed with a nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hey Boys. I didn’t even notice that you were doing the ride too.” Caroline said, seeing the boys.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh God, are you alright?” Trini asked with a concerned frown, looking at their pale frame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, never been better.” Zack answered with an unconvincing smile. “I think we should go sit a moment.” Zack said, looking at the other boys.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…” They all agreed in unisson, nodding and following him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, if the ride was more intense, imagine how these idiots would feel right now. They would probably be throwing up everywhere.” Trini pointed out, proving her point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right.” Caroline granted with a nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or they probably went to see </span>
  <em>
    <span>Turtle Talk with Crush</span>
  </em>
  <span> with the girls.” Hope added, laughing even more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So…do we do it again before lunch?” Kimberly asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” Trini and Caroline answered enthusiastically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After lunch, it will be time for our FastPass+ to Mission Space.” Hope said, looking at the time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah and, apparently, the Orange Mission is pretty intense, so we should stick to the Green one if we don’t want to risk feeling sick after.” Lizzie said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I totally agree.” Hope said, nodding.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie and Penelope were eating lunch at </span>
  <em>
    <span>Les Halles Boulangerie Patisserie</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the France Pavilion, resting their legs and hiding from the sun for a moment. Josie was savoring her meal, her eyes rolling to the back of her head almost at every bite, and had a lot of appetite, the usual for pregnant Josie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope was sitting across from her and couldn't take her eyes away from her beautiful girlfriend. Everytime Penelope thought she couldn’t love Josie more than she already did, life always found a way to surprise her. The Josie she was seeing since they arrived in Orlando, eyes full of wonder and innocence in front of this magical universe that she was discovering for the first time in her life, her joy of living more present than ever, her mind free from all worries…Penelope would make sure to see this Josie more often. She would try to make sure that at least a small part of this Josie would always be present in the brunette in every moment of their lives. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not eating?” Josie asked with her mouth full, looking at her with a confused frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope snapped out of her thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah…I was thinking.” Penelope answered with a soft laugh, starting to eat her meal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thinking about what?” Josie asked, taking a sip of her water to help her swallow her food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thinking about the fact that I love you.” Penelope answered with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie looked at her with amused eyes and a lopsided smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it really what you were thinking about or are you just trying to be charming?” Josie asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Both.” Penelope answered with her turtle smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie grinned at her smooth comment, but her smile disappeared when she looked at her plate. It was replaced by a pout. Penelope let out a laugh when she saw that Josie’s pout was caused by her empty plate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I allow you to eat some of my food.” Penelope said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Allow me? Like I need your permission to eat from your plate.” Josie puffed, starting to dip into her plate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah? Because I got you pregnant?” Penelope asked with an amused raised eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, simply because you’re my girlfriend. What is yours is mine, so your food is also mine.” Josie answered with a shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh…does it work the other way around?” Penelope asked with fake curiosity and an amused smile, already knowing the answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why ask the question when you already know the answer?” Josie asked with a fake bored sigh, looking at Penelope with a playful expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, maybe your food isn’t mine, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>…” Penelope answered, her fingers ghosting Josie’s arm. “…My Everything…are all mine.” Penelope said, putting her hand on Josie’s cheek, her possessiveness showing slightly in her eyes.    </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie leaned into her touch with a shy smile…shy at the effect she had on her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This cute little pout that drives me crazy everytime is mine.” Penelope said, her thumb wandering on Josie’s natural pout. “And those lips that I love to kiss every chance I get are also mine.” Penelope said, her thumb tracing her lips. “This jaw that I like to cover with kisses is also mine.” Penelope said, her thumb stroking her jaw gently. “If I went on, we would probably be at it for hours.” Penelope assured her, looking deep into her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t mind.” Josie replied with a soft smile and pink cheeks, blushing a bit at the way Penelope was talking about her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have to continue the list eventually then.” Penelope said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not now?” Josie asked with a pout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well…in case it would turn…you know.” Penelope answered with a smirk. “And, after eating, we should probably start heading for the China Pavilion to meet you know who.” Penelope added with a bright smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie’s face lit up even more than it already was.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We love our cool moms 😂</p><p>Next chapter's title is "What…heyyy…what’s up?"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0150"><h2>150. What…heyyy…what’s up?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Penelope and Josie were waiting in line to meet Mulan. They had been waiting for at least 20 minutes now. It was almost their turn though. However, for a person who had dreamed of this moment for many years and was about to live it, Josie didn’t really seem excited. It was quite the opposite actually.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey…Jojo…” Penelope said softly, catching her attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm…” Josie murmured, looking at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re ok?” Penelope asked with a concerned face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Josie answered unconvincingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope looked at her with a raised eyebrow, showing her that she didn’t believe her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re sure about that? Because we’re going to meet Mulan in what…10 minutes maybe, and you don’t seem happy at all.” Penelope said with a confused expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie looked at Mulan who was really close from her now and sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just…” Josie sighed, looking down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just what?” Penelope asked with attentive eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those people…they’re all with kids.” Josie answered, looking at the other people in the line.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And?” Penelope asked, not understanding the issue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to look…ridiculous. I’m 16 years old and I’m probably more excited to meet Mulan, a Disney Princess, than those kids.” Josie answered, seeming a bit embarrassed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope smiled tenderly at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, we’re at Disney. You can fangirl about any Disney Princess you want, it doesn’t matter what your age is.” Penelope assured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You say that because you’re my girlfriend and you love me, but I don’t think everyone would agree.” Josie replied with a pout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope put her hand under her chin and looked at her with soft eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who cares what people may think?” Penelope asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I care.” Josie answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re sure? I ask because you kissed me many times since we arrived at Epcot and </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> probably shocked many people. Yet, you don’t care. It probably didn’t even occur to you that people could be judging us.” Penelope pointed out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh…I didn’t think about that. You’re right.” Josie admitted, realizing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And it’s a good thing.” Penelope assured her sincerely. “And I promise you that you will survive your encounter with Mulan at 16.” Penelope assured her with a wink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie smiled at her gratefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Josie said sincerely, feeling herself relax a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope put her hands on her cheeks and stroked them gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, do you know what you’re going to say to her?” Penelope asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie looked at her with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit, I didn’t think about that. What am I even going to say to her? What if I’m not able to say a word? What if I look like a complete fool?” Josie asked, panicked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Josie, Josie, everything is going to be alright.” Penelope said reassuringly, stroking her arms. “I’m sure you’ll find the words.” Penelope assured her. “And how could you ever look like a complete fool? It’s impossible. Look at you.” Penelope said with her turtle smile, pinching her cheeks with playful eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie pushed her hands away from her face, laughing softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I assure you that I can totally look like a fool.” Josie assured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one is going to call my girlfriend a fool. Not on my watch.” Penelope warned her with a serious, but playful tone. “Not even you. Understood? I won’t let you.” Penelope assured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, ok, fine…” Josie sighed dramatically. “Massage my shoulders to help me relax while we wait our turn.” Josie requested/ordered, her back now facing Penelope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine…” Penelope sighed dramatically as if she didn’t want to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re next.” Josie whispered to Penelope in panic, a few minutes later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take deep breaths.” Penelope said reassuringly. “I’ll prepare my phone.” Penelope said, taking her phone out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To do what?” Josie asked in panic, turning to face her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To film your encounter with Mulan. I know it’s a big moment for you.” Penelope answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You won’t do that.” Josie whisper-shouted. “If it doesn’t go well, it will always be there.” Josie said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>If</span>
  </em>
  <span> it doesn’t go well, I promise you it will be deleted from my phone immediately.” Penelope promised her, rolling her eyes at Josie being dramatic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But…” Josie started to reply, not really knowing what to say, but wanting to argue with Penelope about this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s our turn.” Penelope informed her, pushing her a bit forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What…heyyy…what’s up?” Josie asked awkwardly once she was in front of Mulan, scratching the back of her head while her face was turning red from embarrassment.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh God, maybe I should’ve prepared her better.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Penelope thought to herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Mulan had the time to say anything, Josie rushed away, mumbling something about the fact that it wasn’t a good idea or something like that. Penelope threw a glance at Mulan who was looking at her with confusion and then went after her girlfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Josie!” Penelope exclaimed, catching up with her. “Josie, why did you leave?” Penelope asked, making her stop and looking at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was a stupid idea. Sorry for making you wait in line unnecessarily.” Josie apologized.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I don’t care about that.” Penelope assured her. “But it wasn’t a stupid idea and I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> that you want your moment with her. You had it, why did you leave?” Penelope asked, not understanding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not that important…and it’s not even the real Mulan.” Josie answered with a shrug. “Mulan is a fictional character.” Josie said, trying to convince herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe, but I know how important this movie is for you since you’re a little girl. Even if the girl that you are now doesn’t need to meet Mulan, young Josie still needs it.” Penelope said sincerely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, I won’t go back there for sure. What I feared happened, I looked like a complete fool.” Josie said seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s…” Penelope started to reply before Josie cut her off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Penelope, drop it.” Josie insisted firmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok.” Penelope said with a nod, understanding that she couldn’t change her mind. “Let’s do something else then.” Penelope said with a soft smile, taking her hand in hers reassuringly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go do the cute ride in the Mexico Pavilion.” Josie said with a weak smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok and after that it will be almost time for our FastPass+ for the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Frozen Ever After</span>
  </em>
  <span> ride.” Penelope said.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is sooo boring.” Lizzie whispered with a bored groan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? I think it’s super interesting.” Hope said, looking at her. “I didn’t expect Disney to have educational rides.” Hope said, seeming surprised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a nerd, that’s why you find this interesting.” Lizzie puffed. “Just tell me when it’s over.” Lizzie said, leaning against Hope and closing her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope smiled amusedly, shaking her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What were you expecting from an attraction named </span>
  <em>
    <span>Living with the Land</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Hope asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t knooowww…” Lizzie whined with a sigh. “At least, the first part was fun, but I didn't come to Disney to learn about agriculture.” Lizzie said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And doing this ride right after </span>
  <em>
    <span>Soarin’</span>
  </em>
  <span> probably wasn’t the best move.” Hope admitted, stroking Lizzie’s arm softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Soarin’</span>
  </em>
  <span> was so cool. Could we do it again?” Lizzie asked, straightening up and looking at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But we have a FastPass+ for the Frozen ride soon with the girls, so it’ll have to be after.” Hope pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, I forgot about that.” Lizzie remembered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And we won’t have a FastPass+ for </span>
  <em>
    <span>Soarin’</span>
  </em>
  <span> this time, so we’ll have to wait and it can be long.” Hope said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It will surely be less boring than this shitshow, so it’ll be fine.” Lizzie said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lizzie, be respectful.” Hope said, laughing at her comment.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next weekend, I'm going to talk with Devon Hales and Maddie Phillips during the ClexaCon 😳 Saying that I'm excited is an understatement 😂 </p><p>Next chapter's title is "Excuse me young lady, but I’m pregnant, so…"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0151"><h2>151. Excuse me young lady, but I’m pregnant, so…</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I’m so excited.” Josie squealed in delight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two better not start singing the songs during the ride.” Lizzie warned the future parents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t promise you I won’t sing.” Josie said. “It’s hard for me not to sing when I watch the movie, so I can’t imagine how hard it’s going to be in </span>
  <em>
    <span>the</span>
  </em>
  <span> Frozen ride.” Josie said excitedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry Baby, you can sing as much as you want and as loud as you want. No one can stop you.” Penelope assured her, gently stroking the back of her hand with her thumb. “And, let’s be honest, it’s so contagious when you sing that I’ll probably sing with you.” Penelope admitted with an amused smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did we decide to take our FastPass+ at the same time again?” Lizzie asked, looking at her girlfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because we love them.” Hope answered with a sigh. “So, did you have fun so far?” Hope asked, looking at the future parents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, so much fun, and you?” Penelope asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we almost did all the rides that we could do and we ate great food too.” Hope answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And we certainly didn’t buy…toys for the baby.” Lizzie said with a smug face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you certainly didn’t.” Josie said with a laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t look into our bags.” Hope said with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m glad to know that it’s only in your bags.” Penelope admitted with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we made a group with the boys to make sure we wouldn’t buy the same things…so that’s why…it’s only in our bags.” Lizzie trailed off. “You probably shouldn’t look in the boys’ bags too.” Lizzie advised with a smug face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With you all, it’s going to be really difficult to raise a child who isn’t too spoiled.” Josie said seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I assure you we could be way worse. The seven of us also bought things for ourselves, so it’s not just toys for the baby…and I assure you that we still have some form of self-control because we didn’t buy everything we wanted to buy.” Hope assured her with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should probably add you to the group…so you don’t buy the same things we bought.” Lizzie said, thinking about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a good thing we didn’t buy anything yet.” Penelope said, wrapping her arms around Josie from behind and hugging her tenderly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not like I didn’t want to though. Everything is so cute at Disney.” Josie said with a soft smile at the embrace, leaning into Penelope. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not as cute as someone I know though.” Penelope said seductively in her ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, and who is it? Do I know them?” Josie asked, playing along.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh God, stop with all the flirting you two or go find a room.” Lizzie said with a groan, but there was no malice into it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah and keep moving. We don’t have all day.” A voice said behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope and Josie pulled away from each other and turned around to see a 7-8 year old girl looking at them with a pointed look, her hands on her hips. Josie gasped, feeling insulted that a little girl was telling her off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me young lady, but I’m pregnant, so…” Josie started to say before the others cut her off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, come on Josie.” Lizzie said, moving behind Josie and pushing her forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What…but I was clearly having a discussion with that little girl who thinks she rules the world.” Josie said, looking back at the little girl who was sticking out her tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, maybe, but we can’t let you start with the </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m pregnant </span>
  </em>
  <span>argument because who knows how long you’ll be at it.” Penelope said with a laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me, but I’m pregnant, so I can start an argument with whoever I want and take the time I want.” Josie replied, folding her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope, Lizzie and Penelope looked at each other and rolled their eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a chance that the ride is fun and that I love the characters from Frozen because </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> really wouldn’t be worth it either way.” Lizzie said to Hope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t think they would actually…sing…you know.” Hope said, looking at Penelope and Josie who were sitting on the bench in front of them and who were singing…with the same level of talent as when they sang karaoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? For my part, I never doubted it.” Lizzie said, flinching at the girls’ false notes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop singing! You’re horrible at singing and we want to hear the characters!” The little girl from earlier exclaimed, being in the same boat as them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope and Josie stopped singing and Josie turned her head to look at her and was about to start arguing with her, but Penelope captured her lips and kissed her passionately. Josie immediately forgot her trail of thoughts and kissed her back. She cupped her cheeks and Penelope put her hands on her back. While kissing Josie, the raven haired witch opened one eye to look at Lizzie and Hope who were looking at her gratefully. Were they grateful because Penelope stopped Josie from arguing with the little girl or because the future parents had finally stopped singing? Total mystery…Penelope then smirked into the kiss and closed her eyes, continuing to kiss Josie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dear God, there are kids here. Keep your lifestyle to yourselves.” The mother of the little girl said, scandalized. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope and Josie were too into the kiss to hear her, but Hope and Lizzie heard her well. They looked at her with bored and annoyed looks and then did what they thought was the best reply to her comment…they started to kiss too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mother gasped and hid her daughter’s eyes with her hands. The girls just laughed into the kiss.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Really Hope...you really thought they weren't going to sing for real </p><p>Next chapter's title is "And tantrums are a big must too. So much fun"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0152"><h2>152. And tantrums are a big must too. So much fun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hope and Lizzie had pretty much done every ride at Epcot, some of them more than one time, but there was one attraction in particular that they hadn’t done yet, the one they had refused to do this morning with the future parents. They had some time to spend, so they did it, convincing themselves that it was the only reason why they were doing it…but their laughters during </span>
  <em>
    <span>Turtle Talk with Crush</span>
  </em>
  <span> said otherwise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t say to Josie and Penelope that we absolutely loved </span>
  <em>
    <span>Turtle Talk with Crush</span>
  </em>
  <span>, ok.” Hope said to Lizzie, then laughing at something Crush said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not.” Lizzie said with a laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group had a reservation at </span>
  <em>
    <span>La Hacienda de San Angel</span>
  </em>
  <span> for 7:30 pm and it was 7 pm. The future parents and the moms were waiting for the rest of the group in the Norway pavilion at a table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Today was so amazing. I can’t believe we’re actually here.” Josie said with a content smile, leaning her head against her mother’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We still have many amazing days left.” Caroline assured her with a soft smile, wrapping her arm around her shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Guys!” Hope exclaimed, arriving in their direction with Lizzie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Park isn’t with you?” Lizzie asked with a confused frown. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope gasped dramastically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Park isn’t glued to her girlfriend?” Hope asked, putting her hand to her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie rolled her eyes at their antics.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She went to the restroom.” Josie answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Trini went with her because she can’t let her baby alone in the park.” Caroline said with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And where is Kimberly?” Hope asked with a frown, not seeing her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The boys apparently can’t read a map correctly because they don’t know how to find us in the Norway Pavilion.” Josie answered with a laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh…Penelope, there was a restroom just there.” Trini pointed out with a confused expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> need to go to the restroom Mami. It was just an excuse.” Penelope said, looking at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“An excuse for what?” Trini asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to make Josie’s day perfect.” Penelope answered with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because it isn’t yet?” Trini asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not totally. There’s one thing missing, but I’ll take care of it.” Penelope answered confidently.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why is it so long? Did she go…you know…? Because just peeing doesn’t take that long.” Lizzie said with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know Lizzie.” Josie said with a laugh, rolling her eyes. “And, sincerely, I don’t want to know.” Josie added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I know where she went.” Hope said with a smile, looking in a direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie looked at her with a confused expression and Hope tilted her head in the direction she was looking at. When the brunette turned her head, she saw Penelope and Trini coming their way…with someone else by their side. Josie straightened up and stared at the other person, feeling shy, nervous and excited all at the same time. When they had reached the table, Penelope looked at the person with a smile and approached Josie who hadn’t moved yet. The brunette looked up at her girlfriend with the innocent eyes of the little girl she once was, not believing what was happening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, don’t be shy Gorgeous.” Penelope said with a soft smile, extending her hand to Josie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie took it and got up. Penelope guided her in front of the person to make sure she wouldn’t run away in fear like earlier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi…Mulan…” Josie said with a shy smile, playing with her hands shyly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, I heard you were one of my biggest fans. Your girl didn’t need to say a lot to convince me to meet you here.” Mulan said with a sweet smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie looked at Penelope with a warm smile and then looked back at Mulan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not one of your biggest fans. I am your biggest fan.” Josie corrected with a shy laugh, scratching the back of her head. “When I was young, I begged my parents to do Kung Fu and to learn how to use a sword. They accepted for the Kung Fu part, but not for the sword part. I don’t know why.” Josie said sarcastically with a laugh, looking at her mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you don’t have to wield a sword to be a good fighter, but you need to train every day because the Huns can attack at any time.” Mulan said, being in character. “And you all too. Being on a holiday isn’t an excuse because war never takes holidays.” Mulan said, looking at the others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gang looked at each other with amused smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, don’t we know it.” Penelope said with a laugh. “But this one here is exempted from training for many more months.” Penelope said, looking at Mulan and pointing at Josie with her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we’ll take care of the Huns if they ever attack.” Lizzie added, getting up and tapping her sister’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never get pregnant. Even if they’re right, family can be so annoying sometimes.” Josie said with a pout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, congratulations! I didn’t realize.” Mulan said with a surprised laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, with Penelope’s hoodie, my baby bump isn’t really showing.” Josie said, pulling up the hoodie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, they’re right then, no training for you.” Mulan said with a smile. “But it doesn’t mean you can’t be active.” Mulan added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say that to them please.” Josie said with a soft laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do my best, but I have my limits.” Penelope said to Mulan, raising her arms in defense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I guess you chose this magical destination for your last holiday before becoming parents. I hope you’re going to enjoy it.” Mulan said with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, next time we come here, it probably won't be such a relaxing trip as this one.” Penelope said with a laugh. “But I’m sure we’ll have as much fun.” Penelope said with a sweet smile, looking at Josie with tender eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Going from attraction to attraction with our little gang, it’s sure going to be fun.” Josie said with tender eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Trini arrived behind them and wrapped her arms around their shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And tantrums are a big must too. So much fun.” Trini said sarcastically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, remember when we went to Disney with Penelope for the first time. The tantrum she made to have that stupid monorail play set. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Everyone</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the shop was looking at us, but it didn’t bother Penelope at all.” Kimberly said, remembering as if it was yesterday.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, stop…” Penelope begged, closing her eyes, her face bright red in embarrassment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope and Lizzie were snickering and Josie was looking at her in adoration. Imagining little Penelope doing tantrums was kinda cute. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Every mother has to handle tantrums from their kids. It will happen to you like it happened to us.” Trini said, tapping her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but it’s embarrassing. They don’t need to know about the tantrums I made when I was what…6 years old.” Penelope said, opening her eyes and turning to look at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kimberly and Trini looked at each other and started laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Penelope asked with an annoyed expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were 9.” Kimberly answered between laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope became even redder, if that was even possible, and Hope and Lizzie burst out laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, ok, can we stop talking about me? We’re talking with Mulan right now.” Penelope said, gesturing to Mulan with her hand, trying to get the focus of the others on Mulan instead of herself. “And weren’t you supposed to come back with the Boys? Since when are you here?” Penelope asked with a confused frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t find them.” Kimberly answered with a shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What…” Trini said, looking at her wife. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie resumed to talk with Mulan while Trini was telling her wife to go back to find the boys.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, so I will accept a lot of things from my children, but they </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to love Mulan.” Josie said with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see that you have good standards.” Mulan said with an amused smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose you’ll have to go soon.” Josie said with a subtle pout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but it was so nice to meet you for real this time. Next time, don’t be shy to meet someone here because you think you’re too old. At Disney, adults have the right to be little kids again.” Mulan said sincerely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’ll try.” Josie said with a shy smile. “It was really nice to meet you too.” Josie said sincerely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, give me a hug.” Mulan said with a warm smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie smiled and hugged her tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why does Josie love Mulan so much again?” Hope asked curiously to Lizzie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When we were 5 or 6 years old, Josie dressed up as a superhero for Halloween and the stupid boys in her class said that she couldn’t be a superhero because she was a girl…that girls weren’t good enough, strong enough to be a superhero and they went on like that. We weren’t in the same class, so I couldn’t tell them to shut the fuck up…although I probably wouldn't have said it that way at that age.” Lizzie admitted with a soft laugh. “And you know how Josie can be. She just let them say mean things to her and, in the end of the day, she believed them. That night, our parents immediately saw that she looked really sad and she explained to them what happened. After we went trick or treating because we were kids and we </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to get our candies, Mom told us a long speech about our worth as girls and that we couldn’t let stupid boys like them tell us what we couldn’t do. We then watched Mulan because she wanted us to see that girls can in fact be superheroes too. Josie has been in love with Mulan ever since.” Lizzie explained with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It all makes sense now.” Hope said with a soft smile. “You, do you have a “Mulan” you want to meet?” Hope asked curiously, looking at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Lizzie answered, shaking her head. “I’m the princess.” Lizzie said with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope smiled widely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure are.” Hope agreed, wrapping her arm around her and side-hugging her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you so much.” Penelope said gratefully when Mulan and Josie pulled away from each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was my pleasure.” Mulan assured her with a big smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She said goodbye and then left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, was that Mulan?” Jed asked, arriving with the other boys.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, the one and only.” Josie answered with a big smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know that it’s not really Mulan, right?” Kaleb asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.” Penelope warned him with a severe, menacing look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I know.” Josie said at the same time, rolling her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kim isn’t with you?” Trini asked, looking at Zack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Zack answered, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trini rolled her eyes at her wife proclaiming to have a good sense of direction, but not having it at all. It had always been the case, but somehow Kimberly always succeeded to make her wife believe her when she said that she got better at finding her way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go to the restaurant. I’ll go find Kim and we’ll join you there. It shouldn’t be long.” Trini said, walking away and calling Kimberly to know where she was.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Poor Penelope who never had her monorail play set 😂</p><p>Next chapter's title is "It’s not very feminist of you"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0153"><h2>153. It’s not very feminist of you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! I hope you're having a great day! BUT ME I'M LIVING THE BEST DAY BECAUSE I JUST TALKED TO MADDIE PHILLIPS AND DEVON HALES!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The gang had eaten a great dinner all together and now they were waiting at their seats for IllumiNations at 9 pm. The future parents had put their seats as close as they could and were cuddling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, did you like your day?” Penelope whispered softly, stroking Josie’s hand gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was perfect…thanks to you.” Josie whispered with a grateful smile. “Thank you for making sure that I met Mulan.” Josie whispered sincerely. “I don’t even know how you did it.” Josie admitted with a soft laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, rethinking about how I must’ve annoyed the staff in the China Pavilion trying to convince them to let me see Mulan, I would be a bit embarrassed to return to this pavilion today.” Penelope admitted with a soft laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it less embarrassing than the tantrum story?” Josie asked with an amused smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Penelope answered with a laugh, shaking her head. “Really not.” Penelope assured her, flushing a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you embarrassed yourself for me.” Josie said with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you…for your happiness.” Penelope said sincerely, putting her hand on her cheek. “I know how much Mulan has been important in your life and how she still is. There was no way I would’ve let you leave this park without meeting her.” Penelope assured her. “And I’ll be as insistent with this little one too, whoever their </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mulan</span>
  </em>
  <span> is.” Penelope assured her with soft eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie smiled and snuggled up into her side, burying her face in the crook of Penelope’s neck and smelling her scent. Penelope rubbed circles on her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re tired?” Penelope whispered softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie nodded her head softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“IllumiNations is in 10 minutes. After that, we’ll go back to the villa and we’ll go to bed.” Penelope whispered, hugging her protectively. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like a great plan.” Josie whispered with a content smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So Tiny Pooh? You liked your day?” Lizzie asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope immediately looked around with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t call me that in public.” Hope said, looking at her with a pout and puppy eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who cares if people hear? We don’t know them." Lizzie said with a shrug. “And it’s just an embarrassing pet name that you learned to love, so what is the problem?” Lizzie asked with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know…I don’t want to look like the softest of the softies.” Hope answered. “I’m a tribrid, the one and only. It’s normal that I want to look powerful…so people know that they shouldn’t mess with my girl.” Hope whispered to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t want to get out of Epcot followed by a gathering of people with torches and pitchforks obviously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah?” Lizzie asked with an amused smile, her eyebrow raising even more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…” Hope answered as if it was obvious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, you’re right. I’ll stop calling you like that in public. I wouldn’t want to make people think that you’re something else than a tough girl.” Lizzie said with an amused expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do I feel like you don’t think I look tough at all?” Hope asked with a pout and a confused frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie eyed her up and down. Hope was sitting on her lap and was leaning against her body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Forget it.” Lizzie answered with a soft smile. “Give me a kiss.” Lizzie requested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope smiled and kissed her.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The second they arrived at the villa, Josie rushed inside and went directly to her and Penelope’s. Penelope entered their room a few minutes later and smiled in adoration at Josie who had fallen asleep before having time to get under the covers properly. Only her legs were covered and she was in the starfish position. She was wearing her favorite pyjamas that she persisted in wearing even though the tank top only covered half of her baby bump. Penelope wondered how simple, cute moments like this could still make her love Josie even more. She already thought that it was impossible to love her more than she already did, but, every single day, this thought was dismantled, so Penelope should be used to it by now. However, here she was, still astonished that her love for this girl was still growing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the raven haired witch was admiring her girlfriend, deep in thoughts, the brunette turned on her side in her sleep. Penelope saw it as Josie’s subconscious giving her the cue to join her in bed, so she put their bag down and undressed. She didn’t even change into pyjamas, she just laid next to her in her panties and covered them. She then wrapped her arms around her, hugging her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm…what took you so long?” Josie asked sleepily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just a few minutes late Baby.” Penelope whispered softly in her hair. “And it’s a chance that I didn’t wait too long before joining you because Little Spud here would’ve caught a cold for sure. Without the covers nor your tank top to cover them.” Penelope whispered teasingly, putting her hand on her baby bump.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.” Josie whispered with no malice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope liked to tease her about her favorite pyjamas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And anyway it’s your job to keep us warm and safe, so…” Josie whispered with a shrug, feeling like she was going to fall back asleep soon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, so you’re saying that you need someone to keep you warm and safe…that as a woman you can’t do it by yourself. It’s not very feminist of you.” Penelope said teasingly, smirking into her shoulder before kissing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie opened her eyes and turned a bit to look at her, rolling her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a girl last time I checked, so…shut up and do your job without complaining, Girlfriend.” Josie said, trying to look annoyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I wasn’t complaining.” Penelope said with her turtle smile, kissing Josie’s cheek tenderly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie smiled at the gesture and then laid her head back on the pillow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I was sleeping, so I’m going to do just that.” Josie whispered with a yawn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight…” Penelope whispered sweetly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shush…” Josie shushed her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For Penelope, it took a lot of strength not to giggle at Josie shushing her goodnight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok…” Penelope whispered with an amused smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shush…” Josie shushed louder this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope couldn’t contain her giggle, but succeeded to muffle it in Josie’s hair. She loved danger.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so tired.” Lizzie yawned with a sleepy voice, her eyes closed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sleep then. We still have to wake up early tomorrow.” Hope whispered, hugging her from behind. “We’re going to Magic Kingdom tomorrow. Are you going to want to be transformed into a princess in the castle?” Hope asked teasingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Disney doesn’t deserve my dignity.” Lizzie answered, yawning again. “Now shut up, I’m so…” Lizzie started to say before Hope heard her rhythmic breathing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope smiled widely in Lizzie’s shoulder and hugged her protectively, closing her eyes.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST TALKED TO MADDIE PHILLIPS AND DEVON HALES!!! 🤯🤯🤯</p><p>Next chapter's title is "Talking about hair, where is your ear hat?"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0154"><h2>154. Talking about hair, where is your ear hat?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Well, it’s a clear change from yesterday.” Kimberly said with a laugh, looking at the gang of teenagers who looked like morning people all of a sudden.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They know what to expect today, which is why they’re way more excited than yesterday morning, so they don’t care if they’re tired.” Trini said, looking at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know Trini. I know how kids work.” Kimberly said, rolling her eyes at Trini stating the obvious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trini shoved her a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No need to bully me.” Trini said with fake sadness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, because I’m bullying you right now?” Kimberly asked with an amused smile, turning to face her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Trini answered with a pout. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And if I start tickling you, is it also bullying, Wife?” Kimberly asked with mischievous eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, no!” Trini screamed, but it was too late because Kimberly had already started tickling her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trini succeeded to back away from her during a really short moment…until her legs couldn’t move anymore because of the couch. She fell on the couch and Kimberly straddled her to continue tickling her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Kim! Stop!” Trini screamed, laughing hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kimberly stopped because she didn’t want Trini to get angry and to ruin her mood. Trini’s breathing slowly calmed down and the wives looked into each other’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh…don’t forget that you’re not alone Moms.” Penelope said with a disgusted look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both rolled their eyes. Even though she was almost an adult, their daughter was still a child.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I agree with her.” Jed said with a grimace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kimberly shook her head with an amused smile and got off the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, we prefer the ping pong table anyway.” Trini said with a smirk, getting up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was followed by a tour of disgusted and traumatized grunts.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You…letting Josie out of your sight…what is happening to you Mija?” Trini asked teasingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m totally able to be away from her, I just don’t like it.” Penelope answered, rolling her eyes. “And she’s with her mom. She told me last month that she would want a moment alone with her mom, so that’s why I took a FastPass+ with you two Grandmas. It’s normal to have memory loss at your age.” Penelope teased her, nudging her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but you could’ve decided not to leave her and not to use it.” Trini said. “And don’t talk about my age, young lady.” Trini said with a serious, but tender look, putting her hand under her daughter’s chin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you’re only half our age Baby.” Kimberly said, ruffling her hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t do that, my hair.” Penelope complained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your hair, your hair, no one cares about your hair at Disney World.” Kimberly said, rolling her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Talking about hair, where is your ear hat?” Trini asked with a curious frown, realizing she wasn’t wearing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shuu…” Penelope hissed, looking around and then looking at her. “Don’t mention it. Josie didn’t realize this morning that I didn’t put it and I planned on keeping it that way, so I really wouldn’t want her to hear you.” Penelope whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She isn’t even around.” Trini pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A pregnant woman can hear everything if it means she has a good reason to be mad at her partner.” Penelope whispered seriously, looking around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trini rolled her eyes at her daughter being way too dramatic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can assure you that it’s not true Pen.” Trini assured her with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm…” Kimberly said, squinting her eyes, not agreeing with her wife. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trini looked at her with raised eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, maybe pregnant women don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>hear</span>
  </em>
  <span> everything, but there were certainly times that this statement could’ve seemed true.” Kimberly admitted with a laugh. “Please don’t hurt me.” Kimberly said with a nervous smile when she saw her wife’s expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, I also want to talk to you about something.” Penelope said, wanting to save her mom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want to talk about?” Trini asked, looking at her intrigued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your opinion has always been really important for me and you were always my role models, so I know that, if you approve something, it means it’s a good idea and that I should do it.” Penelope started to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do I feel nervous and excited?” Trini asked with a big smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I asked Caroline and Alaric for their blessing, but I still didn’t ask for the blessing of the two amazing people who made me the woman I am today.” Penelope said with a soft smile, feeling herself becoming a bit emotional.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Penelope, is it what I think it is? Because you’re only 16…not that it would change my answer though.” Kimberly assured her sincerely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not asking for this blessing yet.” Penelope said with a soft laugh. “But I plan to give Josie a promise ring as a promise that I’ll always be hers and that she’ll always be mine. However, before doing that, I have to know if I have my moms’ blessing and support to…” Penelope was starting to say before a really emotional Trini cut her off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you have our blessing. Oh God, I think I’m going to cry.” Trini said, shaking her hand before her eyes. “I wasn’t expecting this kind of news today. My daughter is getting married, OMG.” Trini said with teary eyes and a big smile before hugging her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh, it’s not an engagement ring Mami. It’s a promise ring.” Penelope reminded her with a soft laugh, hugging her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know, but it’s all the same thing for your old mother.” Trini said with a teary laugh, hugging her even harder. “And I’m not a fool. I know what a promise ring usually leads to.” Trini said, pulling away and looking at her daughter, stroking her arms gently. “You and your dramatic speech to ask for our blessing. Of course we were going to say yes.” Trini said with a roll of her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but I wanted to do it right.” Penelope said with a soft smile. “Now more than ever, I realize all the difficulties and challenges you had to face to keep me. I also know more than ever the love that you must feel for me.” Penelope said with tender eyes, thinking about her child. “And I know that I haven’t always been fair with you two in the past, particularly with you.” Penelope said, taking her mami’s hands. “I remember when I was 14…there was a band playing in town during a summer night and I sneaked out of the house without you two knowing because I knew you wouldn’t let me go if I asked you. When you realized I was gone, you called the police and did everything in your power to make sure to find me since you didn’t know where I was or if I was fine.” Penelope said with a lopsided smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, I remember that night.” Trini assured her with a soft laugh, remembering how she was feeling clearly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It hadn't taken long before the police found me and, for a long time, the memory that I had from this night was you both yelling at me and me finding you annoying and being mad at you because of the consequences you imposed on me. I know I sulked for several days until my teenage brain didn’t remember why I was mad at my parents this time.” Penelope said with a soft laugh. “But when I rethink about that night, now that I’m older and more mature, I realize that you weren’t yelling…you were worried sick, scared, relieved and desperate to make me understand never to scare you like that again. You were only trying to protect me. All you ever did was protect me, but I didn’t always see that growing up, like many kids I suppose.” Penelope said with a lopsided smile. “This is only an example between many and what I’m really trying to say is that this Penelope maybe wouldn’t have given a damn if you agreed with her decision or not. However, </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> Penelope cares deeply about what you may think.” Penelope said, trying to find her words. “And I want to know that, one day, when I add the name Park to Josie’s name and that she adds Saltzman to mine, you will accept her 100% in the family and always love her.” Penelope said sincerely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know we’ll always support you, no matter what.” Kimberly assured her with a sincere smile, putting her hand on her shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Josie is already a family member, you know that.” Trini reassured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you’ve always been the same Penelope, you’ve just grown up. It’s normal to find our parents annoying when we’re a teenager. We don’t always realize that the reason why they establish rules isn’t to piss us off, but to protect us and to keep us safe. We were teenagers too.” Kimberly reminded her with a knowing smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now enough about this, I want to see the ring.” Trini said excitedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Girls, they’re all the same.” Kimberly said with a laugh, rolling her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what are you? An ostrich?” Trini asked with a raised eyebrow and a pointed look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kimberly and Penelope looked at each other with a knowing look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s say I’m the kind of girl who gives a ring.” Kimberly answered, looking at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here is the ring.” Penelope said, getting the little box out of her bag pocket and showing it to her mother to prevent her from starting a rant about stereotypes regarding lesbian relationships.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My God, this doesn't look cheap at all.” Kimberly said with a laugh, looking at her daughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I wanted the best ring for Josie, so the price didn’t matter to me.” Penelope said with a shrug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what is the price exactly?” Trini asked with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh…around 775$.” Penelope answered with her turtle smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trini looked at her with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is the price of the engagement ring going to be?” Trini asked with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. It will depend which ring I think is the best for Josie.” Penelope answered with a shrug. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The Bros' blessing. Done ✔ Caroline's blessing. Done ✔ Alaric's blessing. Done ✔ Kimberly and Trini's blessings. Done ✔ Whose blessing do we need next? 🤔</p><p>Next chapter's title is "No, but I wanted the Baby Pua plush and, guess what, I don’t have it"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0155"><h2>155. No, but I wanted the Baby Pua plush and, guess what, I don’t have it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! It's a long one!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“There are so many cute things.” Caroline cooed, looking at the baby boys clothes in the Emporium shop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but I would prefer if there were more gender neutral clothes and if the baby girls weren’t pretty much only Minnie stuff. I’m not saying I will only dress my baby with gender neutral clothes, but I sure won’t follow the societal stereotypes. There are clothes here that I would dress a baby girl with.” Josie pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right.” Caroline agreed, looking at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A big company like Walt Disney should do better than still categorizing boys with blue and girls with pink, but I guess we can't ask them to do everything at the same time…and I guess many people would be offended if they did a big move.” Josie said with a shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Speaking of boys and girls, I know you don’t want to know the sex of the baby before the birth, but you must have a mother intuition.” Caroline said with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A big smile appeared on Josie’s face and the brunette looked down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I have one.” Josie said, putting her hand on her baby bump and looking at it with tender eyes. “But it’s between me and them…at least for now. I’ll probably share it with Penelope, but she’s the only one who will know.” Josie clarified, looking up at her mom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? You won’t even say it to your mother. The woman who carried you for 9 months and almost died at your birth.” Caroline said dramatically, bringing her hands to her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t keep it to yourself because you can’t keep a secret, just like Lizzie. Like mother, like daughter.” Josie said, folding her arms with an amused smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it’s just a mother intuition. It doesn’t mean it’s the sex of the baby. Why would it matter if we knew?” Caroline asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because.” Josie simply answered. “So you’re going to have to be patient Mom.” Josie said, touching her mother’s nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caroline smiled softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok…” Caroline said with a sigh. “Now do you want to do a ride or you still want to check things in this shop?” Caroline asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, let’s go do a ride.” Josie answered excited. “And I’ll text Penelope to know what she’s doing.” Josie said, taking her phone out while they walked out of the shop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Already tired of me?” Caroline asked with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No…no…it’s not that.” Josie answered with a guilty smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright. You miss her, I know. It’s normal. I know what it is to be young and in love.” Caroline assured her, nudging her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I still like to spend time with you only.” Josie said, side-hugging her and laying her head on her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caroline smiled and wrapped her arm around her waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too.” Caroline said with tender eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What ride do you want to do? I can’t decide. There are too many.” Josie said, looking at the list of rides she could do.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They can’t be serious.” Kimberly whispered to Trini.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you forgot how we were when I was pregnant…particularly how </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> were.” Trini said, looking at her with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, right.” Kimberly admitted with a laugh. “But still…they were away what…2 hours.” Kimberly said, looking at the dramatic couple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed you so much.” Penelope said, hugging Josie hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed you more.” Josie said, burying her face in the crook of Penelope’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you do with your mom?” Penelope asked curiously, rubbing circles on Josie’s back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We did Jungle Cruise, but I want to do it again with you.” Josie answered, pulling away a bit to look at Penelope, but not too much so that Penelope’s arms were still around her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then it’s the first attraction we’re going to do.” Penelope said with tender eyes, stroking Josie’s cheek delicately. “I bought you something.” Penelope said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bought you something too!” Josie exclaimed excitedly, her eyes lighting up even more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope pulled away completely to remove her backpack and opened it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here, I bought you a princess wand because you’re my princess.” Penelope said, shyly giving it to Josie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awww…and I bought you a sword and a shield because you’re my princess charming.” Josie said with a big smile at the fact that they bought complementary gifts, getting them out of her reusable bag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A big smile appeared on Penelope’s face and the two girls looked at each other shyly, holding their gift in their hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought about buying you a tiara, but I knew you would find it too extreme.” Penelope said, wrinkling her nose and looking at Josie with amused eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie nodded her head and laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I also bought something for the baby.” Penelope said, taking another thing out of her backpack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awwwwwww…baby Simba.” Josie melted with a big smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because a baby born from my princess can only be a royal baby.” Penelope said with a shy smile, giving it to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re sooo cute Pen.” Josie said in adoration, looking at her with love eyes, feeling emotional.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I assure you that you’re the cute one Jojo.” Penelope assured her with her turtle smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie hugged the plush with one arm, the other one holding the wand. Penelope kissed her forehead and stroked her arm softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about we say bye to our parents and we go do Jungle Cruise?” Penelope proposed, looking at her with soft eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I think our parents already left.” Josie said, looking around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahh…you’re right.” Penelope said, looking around too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s almost sickening how shy and adorable they are sometimes.” Caroline said with a laugh. “They looked like two kids in kindergarten exchanging gifts.” Caroline said, shaking her head, not believing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahh…young love…” Trini said, daydreaming about her young years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, what about your old wife who treats you like the queen of the world? Who gives you massages and all that?” Kimberly asked with fake offense. “Or do you want me to buy you a princess wand instead?” Kimberly asked teasingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but I wanted the Baby Pua plush and, guess what, I don’t have it.” Trini answered with a frustrated face, folding her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What??? When did you say that you wanted me to buy it?” Kimberly asked with a really confused expression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t say it, but I shouldn’t have to.” Trini answered, sulking and walking away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kimberly looked at Caroline who was just laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't read minds!” Kimberly exclaimed clueless, throwing her arms in the air and following her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I’m your wife!” Trini said back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know someone who might be in trouble.” Caroline said teasingly, nudging her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not funny.” Kimberly said with a pout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I assure you that it’s really funny.” Caroline assured her, laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where is Rafael again?” MG asked, taking a bite of his hot-dog.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He said he was going to the restroom, but he should be back now.” Kaleb answered with a confused frown, looking at the time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe he’s…you know…” Zack said with an embarrassed smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yeah, the mexican food from yesterday.” Jed said with a nod in realization. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Crap, I didn’t think about that.” MG said with a grimace, suddenly regretting his choice of adding even more hot sauce at his dinner the night before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go check if he’s alright.” Landon said, getting up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think you want to be in there.” Kaleb said with a laugh, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Landon went to the restroom closest to their table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Raf, are you ok?” Landon asked shyly, looking at the people around with an awkward smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He received no response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Raf?” Landon asked with a frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>People exited the stalls one by one and he realized quick enough that Rafael wasn’t in here. Maybe he went to another restroom? Landon was about to go to the next nearest restroom when he heard his brother’s laugh. He looked around with a confused frown and then saw him not too far away. Landon grinned when he realized what Rafael was doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess he told you to leave him alone.” Kaleb said with a laugh when Landon came back to the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Follow me.” Landon said with a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I don’t want to…” Jed said with a grimace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not…doing that. Come on, it’s our duty to go annoy my brother.” Landon said, insisting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is he doing?” MG asked intrigued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t forget to stay well hydrated, right? It’s really hot in Orlando today apparently, so you have to be even more careful.” A girl said seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rafael rolled his eyes with an amused expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know how to take care of myself.” Rafael pointed out with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t be sure of that. Do you even have a water bottle?” The girl asked with a suspicious look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here it is. Happy?” Rafael asked with a lopsided smile, showing it to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How can I be sure that it’s…” The girl was starting to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blair, enough talking about my water bottle.” Rafael said with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right, sorry. I know I can be intense sometimes.” Blair said with a soft laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I like it. It’s just…I’ll probably have to go soon.” Rafael said with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right and you didn’t even show me what you’re wearing yet.” Blair said with a pout. “Show me your tank top. It looks amazing on you.” Blair said, biting her bottom lip..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rafael smirked and placed his phone so that she could have a better look at his tank top.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah…really…amazing.” Blair said to herself, nodding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope so with the price it cost.” Rafael said with a laugh, repositioning his phone so that she saw his face again. “Oh, and I bought you something.” Rafael said with a shy smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to see it, show meee…” Blair said impatiently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Raf…” Landon said, arriving beside him and wrapping his arm around his shoulders, startling him a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s up Bro?” Kaleb asked with a big smile, tapping his shoulder on his other side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey…Boys…” Rafael said with an uncertain smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who is this lovely girl you’re talking with?” MG asked with fake curiosity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, we know who she is…but we didn’t know you decided to stop being an idiot.” Kaleb said with a laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now the question is why didn’t you tell us that you succeeded to get the girl?” Jed asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just to warn you, he farts in his sleep. It’s horrible.” Landon warned Blair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl started laughing at the comment and Rafael became red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I really wonder why I didn’t tell you Guys.” Rafael said sarcastically, seeming really embarrassed. “Now can I finish my video call?” Rafael asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have to go soon anyway, so I won’t steal him from you too long.” Blair assured them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, ok.” Landon said, tapping his upper back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boys walked away a bit, but stayed close anyway, looking at Rafael. The werewolf rolled his eyes and sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry…for that.” Rafael said, looking at Blair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, they seem as fun as you described them.” Blair said with an amused expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll show you what I bought you and then I’ll go. They’re probably going to have a lot of questions.” Rafael said. “But I’ll probably call you again tonight.” Rafael added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, ok, but now show me my gift.” Blair said with an excited smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rafael took off his backpack and opened it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I hope his gift isn’t what I think it is.” MG said with a grimace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s really her gift. I don’t think she’ll be happy.” Jed said, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“OMG, I love it!” Blair exclaimed happily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boys all looked confused about why Rafael’s girlfriend was happy that, of all the plushes at Walt Disney World Orlando, he decided to buy her Anger from the movie Inside Out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I saw him and I knew I had to buy it.” Rafael said with a soft smile, looking at the plush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s perfect. I can’t wait for you to come back and give it to me.” Blair said excited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too.” Rafael said with soft eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sleep with it so that it will have your smell when you give it to me.” Blair proposed with a big smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Noted.” Rafael said with a soft laugh. “I think I’ll go now because the boys are starting to get weird again.” Rafael said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good luck with that. Have fun and don’t forget to drink water.” Blair said seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I’ll drink water. Bye. I’ll call you tonight.” Rafael said with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye.” Blair said before hanging up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope you know we have a lot of questions.” Kaleb said when Rafael approached them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I have a question. Will you ever stop being weird and embarrassing?” Rafael asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, no, </span>
  <em>
    <span>we</span>
  </em>
  <span> ask the questions.” Landon said seriously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And don’t ask a question when you already know the answer.” MG advised with a laugh.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Are we really surprised by Penelope and Josie's reaction? How could Kim not realize that Trini wanted the Baby Pua plush? And why didn't we learn sooner about Rafael's girlfriend? </p><p>But most importantly...I don't know about you...but I only know one Blair 👀 (No she didn't 😲) Yes she did 😏</p><p>Next chapter's title is "An attraction named Space Mountain can’t be that bad, right?"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0156"><h2>156. An attraction named Space Mountain can’t be that bad, right?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Your ancestors must be turning in their graves right now.” Caroline said to Kim with an amused expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, they worked hard for us so that we would be able to give our partner everything they want.” Kimberly replied with conviction. “I come from a family of whipped people.” Kimberly added, walking towards her wife who was waiting for them at the exit of the store.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But still…200$ for plushes.” Caroline said with a laugh, following her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here My Love.” Kimberly said with a sweet smile, her arms filled with the plushes her wife wanted…only Baby Pua wasn’t enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you!” Trini squealed in delight, giving her a kiss. “Can you carry them in your bag?” Trini asked, pulling away with puppy eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” Kimberly answered with soft eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you! I have to go to the restroom. You two wait for me here.” Trini said before making her way to the closest restroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For that little face, the price never matters.” Kimberly said with a big smile, looking at Caroline.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caroline shook her head, laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here, I’m going to help you put all this in your bag.” Caroline said.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m definitely stressed.” Hope said with a nod, trying to reassure herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you really don’t want to do it Hope, it’s ok with me.” Lizzie assured her, putting her hand on her shoulder softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m no pussy.” Hope said, shaking her head. “Sorry for my language.” Hope said with a tight smile, realizing they were in a park for children.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, remember that I’m just behind you.” Lizzie said reassuringly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“An attraction named </span>
  <em>
    <span>Space Mountain</span>
  </em>
  <span> can’t be that bad, right?” Hope asked herself with a nervous smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she had time to rethink this, the ride began. Lizzie had known Hope for almost a decade now, though she didn’t really know her in the past, but now she knew her pretty well. In that moment though, the blonde realized that she still had things to learn about the auburn haired girl because she never pictured Hope as the type of girl to scream during an attraction. Lizzie was screaming too, but it was expected from her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the ride was over, Lizzie got out of her seat, feeling just a bit dizzy because of the ride, she was nervous to see how Hope was feeling. Did she have history with really dark spaces that she didn’t know about? If yes, Lizzie didn’t know how to handle this type of trauma, especially not when her lunch was threatening to come out from the same hole it entered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ok?” Lizzie asked when Hope got out of her seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I didn’t see a single thing and was afraid to have my head cut off my body during the entirety of the ride, but besides that everything is fine.” Hope answered with a laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie laughed and nodded. Yeah, that thought occurred to her too. The girls followed the exit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want some water? Your throat must be rusty after that.” Lizzie said with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, don’t tell the others I screamed during a ride.” Hope said, blushing in embarrassment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, it’s going to stay between the two of us.” Lizzie assured her, wrapping her arm around her waist. “And it stressed me out more than it entertained me, so…” Lizzie admitted with a soft laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope looked at her with a knowing look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bet. Even though I might have seemed terrified, the ride was still fun. It’s really the fact that I couldn’t know what was coming next that was freaking me out.” Hope admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just know that nothing could have happened to you…not on my watch.” Lizzie said with protective eyes, tightening her embrace a bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think you would’ve been a great opponent against a piece of metal cutting off my head.” Hope said jokingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe…and I’m not ready to deal with Vampire Hope yet.” Lizzie whispered in her ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s probably going to be a ride once it happens, I’m not gonna lie.” Hope agreed with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s not think about that…” Lizzie said, changing the subject because she didn’t like it at all. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I’m going to have nightmares.” Lizzie said, clinging to Hope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They just did the Haunted Mansion and Lizzie had found it scary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok, it was just a ride.” Hope said soothingly, hugging her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie then started to shiver in her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh God, it’s ok Babe. It’s ok.” Hope whispered with a soft laugh, rubbing soothing circles on her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew I shouldn’t do it.” Lizzie said, her voice trembling a bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you tell me Lizzie?” Hope asked softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because this ride was a must apparently and I wanted to do it.” Lizzie sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope could imagine her pout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So…I guess I can conclude that we won’t watch scary movies together on Halloween.” Hope said with an amused smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, certainly not.” Lizzie said with a weak laugh, burying her face in Hope’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope would’ve been lying if she had said that she didn’t like a tiny bit that her girlfriend was clinging to her that way in search of comfort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you.” Hope said, kissing her cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.” Lizzie said with a sigh, starting to calm down a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go do a fun ride.” Hope proposed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok.” Lizzie said, nodding her head slowly and pulling away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They met the future parents coming the other way when they were exiting the area of the Haunted Mansion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey…you did the Haunted Mansion. Sick, right.” Penelope said with a smile…before seeing Lizzie’s face. “My God Lizzie, did you see a ghost?” Penelope asked, seeing how pale she was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, yes.” Lizzie answered, a shiver running through her body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right…the Haunted Mansion.” Penelope said with a laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s really scary?” Josie asked her twin, now feeling uneasy about doing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, don’t do it Jo.” Lizzie answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It almost seemed as if she was trying to be dramatic, but she was totally serious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said it wasn’t that scary.” Josie said, looking at Penelope with a pout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, from what I remember, it’s not a scary ride, but it was years ago and clearly I’m not a good person to judge if something is scary or not.” Penelope said. “One thing is certain, we don’t go in there. I don’t want you to be as pale as her.” Penelope assured her, pointing at Lizzie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you were excited to do it.” Josie pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jojo, there are many rides at Disney that I would be really excited to do, but that I won’t do because you can’t do them and the only thing that matters for me in this trip is to be with you and to make sure you’re having a great time. So I don’t give a crap about the Haunted Mansion.” Penelope replied sincerely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But…” Josie started to protest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, let’s go do the other one on our list.” Penelope said, taking her hand and leading the way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you later I guess.” Josie said, waving at Hope and Lizzie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least, my sister is saved.” Lizzie said with a pout at the fact that she didn’t have that chance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. I didn’t know it would scare you that way.” Hope apologized.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok. You knew that I didn’t like horror movies and all that stuff, but I didn’t tell you how scared I could be. You didn’t know.” Lizzie reasoned with her. “And it will pass in a moment, so…” Lizzie said with a shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope kissed Lizzie tenderly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, let’s get away from this stupid Haunted Mansion.” Hope said with a soft smile, holding her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we buy something to eat? Something sweet would definitely cheer me up.” Lizzie requested with hopeful eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything for my girl.” Hope assured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Huh, could she be more whipped for her?</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter's title is "Did you or did you not just say to my girlfriend that I fart in my sleep?"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0157"><h2>157. Did you or did you not just say to my girlfriend that I fart in my sleep?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Ok, we’re in line, so you’re going to answer our questions now.” Landon said, looking at his brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rafael had told the boys that he was going to answer their questions once they would be in the line of the next attraction on their list so that they wouldn’t lose time, but it was also so that he could think about what he was going to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, fine, what do you want to know?” Rafael asked with a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First, since when are you dating her?” Jed asked, seeming a bit confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I texted her the day we learned Josie had pyelonephritis, when we went back to your house at night.” Rafael answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And she accepted to date you even though you waited that long before contacting her?” MG asked with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rafael let out a laugh, thinking about Blair’s reaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Flashback</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zack, Jed, Landon and Rafael were back at the Taylor’s house.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey, I’m a bit tired after today’s event. I think I’m going to go to bed right away.” Rafael said, looking at Landon.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you ok?” Landon asked with a concerned expression.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah, yeah, it’s just…I wasn’t expecting to live so much stress today.” Rafael answered with a laugh.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ok, but know that I’m here if you want to talk about it.” Landon said sincerely with a soft smile.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I know.” Rafael assured him with a smile. “Goodnight…oh, and warn me if you have any news.” Rafael insisted.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Of course.” Landon said with a nod.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When Rafael entered the guest room, he searched for the precious piece of paper in his bag and, when he found it, he laid on top of the comforter with still his clothes on.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Come on Raf, you can do it.” Rafael whispered to himself.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Having the courage to text this girl was one thing, but finding what to say was a whole other thing. Rafael couldn’t count the number of times he had started to type something before deleting it when he finally pressed send. He immediately regretted it. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest and he felt like he was going to throw up. What was he thinking? Texting a girl almost 2 weeks after she gave him her number. He was going to look like an idiot.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The girl’s phone number : Hey…who are you????</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rafael realized a few seconds after he received the text that, if he wanted to survive, he would need to start breathing again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh God, what do I write back?” Rafael asked himself, trying to breathe as calmly as he could.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Rafael’s phone number : It’s the guy from the other day…you know…at the park  </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The girl’s phone number : Well, well, well, would you look at that? Let me guess, you try all the other girls who gave you their numbers and now you want to try me. No, no, your little game won’t work with me. I’m not stupid</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rafael suddenly didn’t feel nervous at all, but rather offended.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Rafael’s phone number : What? No, I’m not that kind of guy at all and if you think you can assume things like that about me after seeing me dance a few minutes maybe I shouldn’t have texted you</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It took a whole minute before the three little dots appeared again on his screen.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The girl’s phone number : Sorry if I hurt your ego, but that’s what you get when you make a girl wait 12 days…(and, just so it’s clear, my sorry isn’t sincere, it’s sarcastic)</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rafael immediately felt bad. Yes, he had thought about this girl during those 12 days, but there was also a lot of stuff happening in his life that made him forget about her from time to time. However, he never stopped one second to think that him hesitating and waiting could’ve hurt the girl in a certain way.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The girl’s phone number : Just to be clear, I didn’t “wait” for you during those 12 days. It’s just a way of speaking. I don’t need any boy to be happy</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This text made Rafael smile.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Rafael’s phone number : I have no doubt about it 😉</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh God, why did I choose that emoji?” Rafael asked himself, regretting it the moment he sent it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He started to write again in hope that the girl would forget about the emoji.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Rafael’s phone number : I’m sorry if it took me so long before texting you. There was a lot of stuff going on in my life, but I know it must sound like a dumb excuse</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rafael didn’t wait for a response before typing again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Rafael’s phone number : But the real reason why I didn’t text you sooner was that I was nervous and scared</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The girl’s phone number : Scared???</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Rafael’s phone number : Scared that you weren’t really interested…that you gave me your number just because other girls were doing so too and not because you wanted me to text you</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Rafael’s phone number : And I was also scared to be in a relationship after my last one…</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The girl’s phone number : What happened in your last relationship?</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It took a few minutes before Rafael texted his answer. He was hesitating a lot.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Rafael’s phone number : My girlfriend died in a car accident…I was the one driving</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rafael closed his eyes. He hoped it wouldn’t ruin it for him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The girl’s phone number : Oh…I wasn’t expecting that. I’m sorry</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Rafael’s phone number : It’s still hard for me to talk about it</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The girl’s phone number : We don’t have to</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rafael smiled softly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Rafael’s phone number : But today made me realize that I had to stop being scared because I didn’t want to have regrets. Life can be so uncertain. We never know what will happen. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Rafael’s phone number : My friend is in hospital right now and we don’t know for sure if everything is going to be alright for her and her unborn baby. It all took us by surprise. It took me by surprise</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The girl’s phone number : Oh no, I’m sorry to hear that. Is she alright? How bad is it? 😟</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Rafael’s phone number : It could be really bad, but they started to treat her early, so she and the baby should be fine. I don’t remember how the illness she has is named. It’s a really complicated name, but I know it’s like something caused by an untreated urinary tract infection</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The girl’s phone number : I hope she’s going to be ok. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Rafael’s phone number : Yeah, me too</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The girl’s phone number : I suppose it’s one of the girls who were cheering for you that day at the park</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Rafael’s phone number : Yeah, the gang was all there that day</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The girl’s phone number : Your friends seem cool. You all seemed so happy together</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Rafael’s phone number : Yeah, they’re pretty cool…but I don’t know if I’ll tell them about what is going on right now…if something is indeed going on</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The girl’s phone number : Well, let’s say that your chances are higher than at the beginning…much higher 😉</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The girl’s phone number : …but they might drop like you’ve never seen them drop if the reason why you don’t want your friends to know about us for now is me 🤨</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Rafael’s phone number : No, no, it’s not you. I guarantee you it’s not you. It’s just…they can be…a lot sometimes. I don’t want their bad relationship advice or them to spy our dates 😅</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The girl’s phone number : Well, well, well, already thinking about dates </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rafael became red like a tomato.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Rafael’s phone number : Maybe…, but yeah, for now it’s between you and me and, when I’m ready, I’ll tell them</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The girl’s phone number : I have no problem with that. Anyway, it’s not your friends I want to date…what? Did I say something? 😂😏</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rafael smiled widely. He didn’t think his smile could be so big.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Rafael’s phone number : You know, before talking about dating, we should probably exchange our names 😄</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The girl’s phone number : You’re right, I don’t even know your name. Imagine if you have a silly name like Weed. I don’t want to date someone whose name is Weed. Weed is really bad for your health</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rafael laughed softly, shaking his head.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Rafael’s phone number : 😖</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The girl’s phone number : What? Is your name Weed???</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Rafael’s phone number : No, I’m just kidding. My name is Rafael</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The girl’s phone number : Mine is Blair 😊</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Rafael 🔥🔥🔥 : Nice to meet you Blair 😊</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Blair : If it turns out that you’re really a douchebag who only wants to try me, I guarantee you it’s going to be your end 🤨🤨🤨</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Rafael 🔥🔥🔥 : I guess it’s a good thing I’m not a douchebag then 😅</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Blair : And I know you won’t tell your friends about me, but lying to my twin would violate the twin code so…</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Rafael 🔥🔥🔥 : You have a twin? It’s so cool! Two of my friends are twins</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Blair : This is my twin and I 😈😇 </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Rafael 🔥🔥🔥 : I wonder which one is you… 🤔😂</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Blair : Are you nervous to know? 🎤🎤🎤</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Rafael 🔥🔥🔥 : My favorite color is red 😏</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Blair : 😏</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>End of the flashback</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Raf…Raf? Earth to Raf.” MG said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I was lost in thought.” Rafael said with a big smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at that smile. He was thinking about his girl.” Jed said with a big smile, shoving him gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She wasn’t too happy at first, but I explained myself to her and here we are.” Rafael said with a shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are we just learning about it now?” Landon asked, folding his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because it was between me and her. I didn’t want your ridiculous relationship advice or your embarrassing comments and I wanted to see if it was going to work between us before introducing her to you all.” Rafael answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, we don’t give ridiculous relationship advice and say embarrassing comments.” Landon said in defense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you or did you not just say to my girlfriend that I fart in my sleep?” Rafael asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not an embarrassing comment, it’s a fact.” Landon answered, raising his arms in the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rafael raised his eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, yeah, maybe…you’re right.” Landon admitted with a goofy smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, it doesn’t mean that I don’t love you Bros. I just wanted to live the beginning of this relationship all by myself and it was also easier to hide all our…world that way.” Rafael explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, it’s ok. We’re not mad. You can do whatever you want.” Kaleb assured him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah and you’re right about the fact that it was easier to hide…all that when we didn’t know because, now, it might not always be easy.” Zack admitted.    </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right…and I suppose we’ll meet her for real eventually.” Jed said with an expecting smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But now enough talking about this problem. I want to know everything Bro.” Landon said excitedly. “How is she? What is her name? What did you do to your first date together…if you had one yet?” Landon asked with a big smile, nudging his brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rafael’s smile became wide again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here that smile again.” Jed said, wrinkling his nose and hitting his arm playfully.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wonder who is Blair's twin...👀👀👀</p><p>Next chapter's title is "That’s because maybe I started to have feelings for you before you did, Simba" 😂</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0158"><h2>158. That’s because maybe I started to have feelings for you before you did, Simba</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You’re alright Baby?” Penelope asked softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie turned to look at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better than ever, why?” Josie asked with a curious frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just checking on you. It’s really hot today.” Penelope answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie looked at her with a knowing smile and went into her arms, Penelope wrapping her arms around her instinctively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise you that, if I need something, I will tell you because I know that you’re whipped and do almost everything I ask. How about that?” Josie asked with a soft smile, looking deep into Penelope’s eyes, her forehead resting on hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope smiled tenderly and was mesmerized by the love of her life’s eyes. How Josie’s gaze still had the same effect on her as when the raven haired witch was celebrating each time green met brown, back in the days when she was a simple gay girl with a massive crush on the most beautiful girl of the school, Penelope didn’t know. Well, it didn’t really have the exact same effect because she didn’t have gay panics because of Josie’s gaze anymore, but she still felt as mesmerized, breathless. It never failed to make her heart flutter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll never understand how you do this.” Josie whispered, getting Penelope out of her trance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do what?” Penelope asked with curious eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Make me feel like I’m the most special person in the world with just your eyes. Take my breath away just like when I could count on one hand the number of times our eyes would meet per week.” Josie whispered, one hand wandering through her girlfriend’s hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope smiled widely. Both of them were thinking about pretty much the same thing at the same time…but wait…   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean you could count on one hand the number of times our eyes would meet per week? Our eyes were meeting way more than five times a week.” Penelope said with a confused frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie looked at her with mischievous eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s probably because we aren’t referring to the same time.” Josie said with a cocky smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope looked at her with really intrigued eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? But I always thought that…” Penelope started to say before Josie interrupted her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should probably move forward before the people behind us start to get really mad.” Josie said, putting her finger in front of Penelope’s mouth to shush her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She untangled herself from Penelope and took her hand, leading her forward into the line. In fact, they just moved forward from a couple of steps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I always thought I was the first one to have feelings for you.” Penelope said when they stopped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie leaned closer to whisper into her ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s because maybe I started to have feelings for you before you did, Simba.” Josie whispered, smirking when she pulled away and saw Penelope’s really confused eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about Gorgeous?” Penelope asked, more intrigued than ever. “You won’t tell me, will you?” Penelope guessed with her turtle smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie shook her head and let out a soft giggle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want me to guess, but I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Penelope admitted with a laugh, stroking the back of her hand with her thumb. “Yeah, </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Lion King</span>
  </em>
  <span> is my favorite movie, but that doesn’t explain the nickname…which I like by the way.” Penelope assured her with a sweet smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penelope noticed a subtle change in Josie’s mood, but it disappeared when their moment was interrupted by a child’s tantrum who was a bit behind them. The future parents looked at each other with knowing looks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready for that?” Penelope asked with an amused smile, putting her hand on Josie’s baby bump.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m ready for everything.” Josie assured her with a big smile. “The only thing I’m not ready for is if they follow the legacy your mothers visibly started.” Josie admitted with a nervous laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll make sure they don’t touch those earrings before they’re old enough…or that they know how to use a condom properly.” Penelope assured her. “But we will love you and support you no matter what, Little Spud.” Penelope assured her baby, looking at Josie’s baby bump. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But please don’t make me a grandma before I’m at least 40 years old.” Josie begged with a laugh, putting her hands on her baby bump.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think telling them that will be of any need because the apple doesn't fall far from the tree as they say and we’re pretty stubborn, so…” Penelope said with a soft laugh.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we’ll start by bringing this child into the world and we’ll see for the rest after.” Josie said, tilting her head a bit and looking at Penelope. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right.” Penelope said with a nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Urgh, get a room or continue to move forward.” The person behind them groaned, annoyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry.” Penelope said, looking at them and raising her arms in defense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The future parents moved forward. Penelope wrapped her arm around Josie and kissed her cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeez, someone is on edge.” Penelope whispered to her after the kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s probably because we’re annoyingly cute.” Josie whispered with an amused smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably.” Penelope whispered with a soft laugh, kissing her cheek again.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Urgh…waiting in line is so boring.” Lizzie groaned, seeming bored.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Hope said with a sigh. “But I guess it makes the rides even more enjoyable when it’s finally our turn.” Hope said with a shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew the wait times at Disney were long for most attractions, but I didn’t think the wait would be so painful for my feet.” Lizzie admitted, grimacing a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We could sit on the ground like some people do.” Hope proposed, wanting to find a solution to her girlfriend’s pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ew…there’s no way I will sit on the ground when I don’t even know what I might be sitting on.” Lizzie said with a disgusted expression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, I didn’t say anything.” Hope said, raising her arms in surrender. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s so hot today.” Lizzie said, waving her hand vigorously in front of her face, trying to cool off…trying being the right term. “And I’m so hungry, do you have something to eat?” Lizzie asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope removed her backpack and opened it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I still have snacks.” Hope said with a nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie looked into it and took a bag of chips, devouring it fast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry if I’m unpleasant.” Lizzie apologized.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok.” Hope assured her with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie then looked at her with a pointed look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What I meant to say was…what are you talking about? You’re not unpleasant at all.” Hope corrected with a nervous laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope my sister is doing better than I am.” Lizzie said, drinking water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure Penelope makes sure Josie is alright.” Hope assured her. “Just like I’m trying to do with you. Is there anything you want me to do to make you feel better Babe?” Hope asked with tender eyes, putting back her backpack and stroking Lizzie’s arms tenderly. “Do you want me to run and go buy you one of those bottle fan things?” Hope proposed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Lizzie answered with a sigh and a nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be right back.” Hope said with a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tribrid came back about 10 minutes later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I’m not skipping the line. I’m just going back to my girlfriend. Sorry.” Hope said, making her way back to Lizzie and ignoring the grumbles from annoyed people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What took you so long? I felt like a loser waiting in line all by myself and not knowing what to do with myself.” Lizzie said with a groan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did as fast as I could.” Hope assured her, giving the fan to Lizzie. “And I had to go fill it with water.” Hope added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzie tried the fan and let out a content sigh at the refreshment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, you’re the best.” Lizzie said thankfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem Babe.” Hope assured her with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was talking to the fan, but, yeah, thank you to you too Babe.” Lizzie joked with a teasing smile. “Oh, and I ended up texting the boys while you were gone and apparently Rafael had started dating the girl from the park in secret.” Lizzie informed her, her eyes showing how excited she was about this development.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? I want to know everything about that.” Hope said interested, both because she wanted to know and because she knew her girlfriend was dying to talk about what she had learned. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What is Josie talking about? 🤨🤔🤨</p><p>Next chapter's title is "Huh…why are Mushu and Sven dancing together?" 🤭</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>